


Alda'hirakam ghar Ara (Dancing on Ash)

by Caladran



Series: Ciel'nn's Adventures [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Morrowind - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark Elf, Dunmer - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Fighting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Reavers - Freeform, Slow Burn Romance, dark themes, mature - Freeform, non-dragonborn, two dunmers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 88
Words: 173,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladran/pseuds/Caladran
Summary: -Alda'hirakam ghar Ara (Dancing on Ash) is the next long story of Ciel'nn starting his journey on Solstheim in search of something while he gets tangled with a mercenary. The whole island sliding into a stormy season, will they survive?Both Ciel'nn and Teldryn are bisexual.--Ciel'nn's Adventures 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel'nn scowled at the fact that Raven Rock had been an Imperial settlement once. The Imperials had been everywhere, poking their noses in where they didn't belong. He was very aware of the fact of the place belonged to the Great House Redoran. Still, he focused on watching the people doing their daily business while he leaned against a barrel near the middle path to the pier.   
  
Ciel'nn came in over the night with the trade ship and slept in one of the abandoned buildings while there had been a commotion by the Bulwark. No one knew about his arrival until in the morning when Adril Arano had spotted him coming out of the door. The older mer had demanded to know of the intentions about his visit, and Ciel'nn as politely as possible said, "I'm just checking out this place. I'll be moving on soon enough, if I'm bothering you,sera." He had put on his neutral face, but Ciel'nn couldn't stop the smirk that crept on his lips. Adril had nodded and muttered that the Redoran Guard will watch his movements before he left, but it didn't bother the mer.  Although, he  wondered why Arano was taut as a fishing line.  
  
_If it's the politics, then_ n'chow _! I don't want any part of it._  
  
The alchemist seemed to open her stall, so Ciel'nn shifted from his place and strolled towards it. He had a soft smile on his face when he approached the Dunmer woman, who looked at him. Ciel'nn gave her a polite nod before stopping in front of the stall.  "Sera." The woman was worried, but she managed to smile back.  
  
"You must be new here. I'm Milore Ienth the local alchemist. Are you interested to buy potions or ingredients?" Milore Ienth asked with a small smile. Such a young and polite mer on these parts.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to see your wares. Do you have anything rare?" The mer asked, still smiling while he knew of what was happening around him.  
  
"Oh, I have the Well-being potions and poisons, but I'm missing some netch jelly. Those are difficult to gather when it's dangerous after the Bulwark." Milore frowned at her stocks.  
  
Ciel'nn's smile sifted into a thoughtful look. He would help the alchemist if he'd learn something useful from it. Besides, being curious, he'll travel beyond the wall that had seen more promising times. "I'll buy a few of those Well-being potions and your poisons. Also I can get the netch jellies for you if I can learn your special recipe?"  
  
The alchemist, who had become bewildered, brightened up. "Really? You'd do that for me? My special recipe? I can do that. It's nice to meet a fellow alchemist in these parts." Milore reached for the items the mer wanted to buy and handed them to him. "Thank you so much, sera. Travel safe."  
  
The potions and poisons were neatly packed with straws and a piece of cloth in Ciel'nn's backpack when he looked around the market area. The ash yam stall was appropriately next to the alchemy one. Somewhat further was a general items stall. His eyes stopped on the Retching Netch Inn;  an older Dunmer male in some worn chitin armor walked out, looking around the market. They exchanged glances and Ciel'nn had a feeling. He felt the threat that the mer in chitin armor carried around him as he narrowed his eyes. The older mer gave him a calculating glare. _You can't intimidate me,_ _s'wit_ _!_ Ciel'nn's expression shifted into a darkened defiance of glare, but it didn't put the older mer off balance. _Why do I even bother?_ The young mer picked up his way towards the Bulwark, hoping the older mer wouldn't follow him. _Boethiah help_ _you, if you do!_  
  
Out on the ash wastes, Ciel'nn was more exploring than hunting a Bull Netch. He had heard a warning from the Redoran guards at the gates before leaving the town. He couldn't leave much further away before saw a Redoran guard fighting some creatures. _Are_ _those ash spawns?_ He had heard about them and it seemed to be a menace here on Solstheim. _So, the last night's ruckus was about those?_ He mused to himself with a slight frown as he watched the mer losing the fight.  
  
The young mer drew his blades out and joined the Redoran guard for a desperate battle against four ash spawns. He first slashed out on the one that was attacking the guard, only to realize they were hard to kill. "Old mer shouldn't be out here on their own!" He shouted between his breaths and slashed before he turned to the other three ash spawns.  
  
"I'm not that old!" the guard shouted back and groaned when his arm was hit and making him stagger backwards. "By Azura! Where are these coming from? We should run back to the town -"  
  
"I'm not running away! You can if you want, old mer!" Ciel'nn hissed in a darker tone than he intended and finished the ash spawn that was facing him. In truth, he didn't care if the old mer would run away or died. It wasn't his business. They finished the last ash spawn and the Redoran guard turned to him, breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm Captain Veleth… of the Redoran Guard.  I'm very grateful for your help, youngling." The older mer introduced himself, frowning. "You're damn brave to wander over here in the wastes alone, sera…"  
  
Ciel'nn took a deep breath as the fight had made him somewhat tired already. Stupid ash spawns! _A Captain of the Great House Redoran?_ He flashed a smirk. "Ciel'nn Sarion." Of course, he would have said ‘freelance assassin' or ‘wandering alchemist' and by no  means he wasn't a blade for hire.  And, there was a chance the Captain would guess he's an assassin or a night blade by his fighting style. He also doubted the Redoran had heard of his family house that didn't exist anymore.  In truth, Ciel'nn was the last scion of the house Sarion. "I'll be going now."  
  
"Wait! Can't you help more? We need to-" Captain Veleth shifted when the young mer moved on.  
  
"Listen, _Captain_ , I'm not a hired blade! So long!" Ciel'nn cut him short, nearly hissing, being annoyed now and, then he wandered off. _The Great House Redoran indeed. What would have happened if I'd let him_ _dead? The Fall of Redoran Guard on Solstheim?_  
  
The young mer advanced in the wastes, but he remained close to  the beach line. Some Bull Netches were floating nearby, but Ciel'nn didn't want to engage in battle with them. Instead, he stopped to look and admire them a little while. The mer listened to their sounds. A shame for that needed jelly for alchemy, otherwise they should be left alone.  
  
The ship with a palisade on the beach side drew Ciel'nn’s curiosity as he approached it and stopped within a safe distance to observe it. He weighed his options if to go and look at it, or do it later. But, the fact was as it was getting late and he he'd need to return to the town so the netch jellies had to wait for another day. The mer began to walk back to the town.  
  
At the Retching Netch, Ciel'nn was coming down the stairs when he heard the Captain talking to someone else, and he stood to listen in curiosity. The other person was a bladesman in chitin armor along with the helmet as well as having a low and rough male voice that caught the mer's attention.  
  
"Can't you even consider?" Captain Veleth pleaded the bladesman in chitin armor. "They might -"  
  
"Look, _Captain_ ," the bladesman said with a sneer, "if you want my help, you must pay me.  And, that's twice more than the last time - otherwise I won't bother." The last words he said with some finality.  
  
"What? We don't have enough money to pay you, and I don't have the man power to send a patrol." The Captain groaned. "The ash spawn might come here next."  
  
"Pity." The bladesman said and turned to leave. He looked to the young mer for a brief moment and walked towards the stairs. When he passed Ciel'nn, he said in a low tone. "Don't bother with the Captain", and he walked up the stairs with an attitude.   
  
_Too late._ Ciel'nn watched the bladesman marching away. He discovered that he liked the warrior's rough and low voice. It had been a while since someone had caught his attention like that. _Hmm, curious, but then he might be a mercenary who'll move on soon._ The mer shifted to go the counter.  
  
"Here's the mer who saved my life!" Captain Veleth let everyone know, and they clapped their hands together. Ciel'nn just didn't care the slightest about it. He came here for to drink and rest.  
  
Ciel'nn headed towards the counter, nodding to the Inn keeper. He remembered Geldis from his first time in here. That had been a quick visit to buy a Sujamma bottle and off to Skyrim with the next trade ship. It seemed like ages ago now.  
  
Geldis greeted him. "Long time no see, stranger! What can I get you? Sujamma like the last time?" With Ciel'nn's nod, he grabbed an earthen cup and poured the liquid in it, then handed it to the younger mer.  
  
"Who was that bladesman that was talking with the Captain?" Ciel'nn wound up asking while he took his cup, frowning to himself. _Why am I even asking?_  
  
"Now, that was the bladesman - Teldryn Sero. Quite a personality, hasn't he?" He grinned as he began to clean the mugs.  
  
Ciel'nn looked up from his cup. "Never heard." He chirped and took a sip from his cup. He hadn’t had his favorite drink for a long while and it tasted refreshing. The kick in the taste made him scowl though.  _A bladesman, huh._  
  
"Don't mind. You've been else where for a long time. But, tell me now. How long are you going to stay this time?" Geldis asked as he nodded to another customer, who arrived down the stairs. "And, how was Skyrim for you?" He continued, being genuinely interested as he had a feeling the young mer was a loner.  
  
"I don't know, Geldis. The truth will surface eventually." The young mer replied idly and he stared at his cup again. "Skyrim was… hostile and cold." Ciel'nn fell quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I'll take another seat. It was good to see you, Geldis." With that he moved over to a dark corner and sat at the small table and leaned against the chair. He wanted some quietness and alone time before facing anyone else.  Above all he didn't want attention.  
  
The Inn fell quiet as an Orc and the mer with the chitin armor marched down the stairs. The Orc eyed the place with a cold glare. "So, has anyone seen the dark elf kid?" The Dunmer of Raven Rock were quiet. Nobody spoke. Even the Captain was quiet, and the blacksmith, who was sitting near the counter. "Slitter, have a sweep for the place." The Orc said while he stared at Geldis. "I'll find out soon enough."  
  
Slitter, the mer in the chitin armor, shifted and his eyes swept around the Inn, observing every corner until his sight came onto the corner where the young mer was sitting, but all that he saw was a dark corner with an abandoned seat.   
  
  
_Slitter… So that's your name…_


	2. Chapter 2

The desperate sounds of the Bull Netch were nearly heartbreaking for Ciel’nn. He found himself disgusted when the Skaal hunters had asked him to join the hunt. The young mer had declined and wished them luck with a sneer.  
  
With a chitin bow in his hand, Ciel’nn observed the Skaal hunters, who were trying to kill a Bull Netch. One of the Skaal was already dead. He wouldn’t need to wait long before he’d get the moment and claim the big netch for himself. The mer wasn’t doing it for the sake of the hunting but for the netch jellies. It was the only reason he’d ever hurt them.  
  
Another sound of agony was a sign for Ciel’nn to raise his bow with a chitin arrow notched on it. A careful aim would end the netch’s misery. He let the arrow fly and it struck true on the Bull netch’s vital spot. The Skaal backed away and turned to look at who had stolen their kill. The mer had the bow in his hand and then walked towards the netch. “Do you know the Netches are actually calm creatures by their nature?” He asked them with an accusing tone.  
  
“We were testing our prowess against the mighty netch! And, you stole it from us!” The young looking Skaal woman said, throwing the mer an angry look.  
  
“You _tortured_ it.” Ciel’nn hissed. “It’s a pity it didn’t kill you all.” He added in a darker tone as he stopped in front of the netch, looking down at it. I’m sorry. He knelt down to take the jelly. “You better leave me.” He said to the hunters without looking at them. The mer wasn’t worried - there were only four of them left. He’d take them down if needed. _N’chow savages._ The Skaal hunters left muttering about another Bull Netch they might find.  
  
While the young mer was collecting the jelly into a small pot from the netch, he caught a glimpse of a figure among the trees. It moved like it didn’t want to be seen, but Ciel’nn had already noted it. His eyes narrowed slightly while he cleaned the knife with a cloth. Suddenly he glanced to his right and the figure dove behind the tree.  A smirk crept on the mer’s lips. Whoever was playing games with him would get it. The young mer was curious to find out who was stalking him.  
  
Ciel’nn led the stalker briskly up the hill. He was aware of the stalker, who was stepping on small twigs which was followed by a rushed move to the nearest tree or a bush. The stalker didn’t seem to be a professional tracker as a few mistakes had already happened.  
  
He caught sight of an old cottage and smirked. _Now we will see who you are, stalker._ He hurried towards the cottage and vanished behind the corner. Ciel’nn took an invisibility potion and chugged it down, wincing at the taste. He threw the empty bottle into another direction and waited to see if the stalker would move towards it or come around the corner.  
  
The young mer saw his stalker coming into his view when he went to look at the smashed bottle. Ciel’nn frowned. The stalker looked like a reaver, close to his age. Not impressed! Once the stalker had his back to him, the young mer took a stride towards him when the invisibility ended as he grabbed his dagger.  
  
The stalker put up a fight when the young mer pushed him on the ground and nearly shoved his dagger at the stalker’s eye. To Ciel’nn’s surprise, the mer was young but he had a vicious face. “You have five seconds to tell me who sent you!” Ciel’nn hissed darkly as he had his wrist over the  stalker’s neck. “Speak!”  
  
The other young mer hissed in defiance when he was pinned down, but he was more afraid of the dagger that was held close to his right eye. “No, don’t!” he panicked. “Don’t! Slitter will have me killed if -”  
  
“Slitter, huh?” Ciel’nn murmured. _I keep hearing his name._ “And, why did he send you to follow me?” He demanded to know.  
  
“To know what you’re up to! Mogrul’s looking for you.” The young stalker whimpered. “Are you going to kill me?”  
  
“Kill you? It had crossed my mind, but... You’ll go back there and tell Slitter what I’ll tell you now.” Ciel’nn said in a low tone.  
  
Once the stalker had gotten his message to Slitter and left, Ciel’nn relaxed and  fixed his hair that which was a mess after the struggle. _This is going to be interesting._ A clever smirk slowly spread on his lips while he began to make his way back to the town, picking up trama roots on the way.   
  


* * *

  
  
Ciel’nn arrived back in Raven Rock right before Milore was closing her stall. He marched towards her and showed the netch jellies he’d collected. The Alchemist was happy about the jellies and taught the mer her special recipe of a Potion of Extreme Well-being. Ciel’nn was delighted, although it wasn’t a poison recipe, he still wrote the recipe in his notebook.   
  
The light ash fall had made Ciel’nn crave for a drink as he walked towards the Retching Netch. He was at the door when it opened and he looked straight at the bladesman, who a gave a deep sigh at the noise behind him. It was unexpected and it was hard to tell what the bladesman was thinking as he still had his helmet on as he blocked his way in. Curious. Ciel’nn couldn’t stop spreading the smirk on his lips. _It’s the bladesman!_   
  
“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” The bladesman said in a low tone.   
  
The young mer raised his dark brow. The used tone sounded like a flirt to him, although he wasn’t sure of anything at that moment. “And why wouldn’t I, bladesman?” He asked.  _He has a tantalizing voice. I wonder what he looks like under the helm?_   
  
“The Orc down there is asking questions about you.” The bladesman replied in a neutral tone. He shifted as if he had no intention of letting the young mer go in. “You seem to elude them.” He added in a thoughtful tone, tilting his head.   
  
“What do you care?” Ciel’nn asked bluntly with a slight raised brow. “You could be one of them.” He said in a tone of wariness. _The Orc down there could cause problems, although I’m not afraid of him, and I only wanted a damn drink._   
  
“A simple warning. People disappear and the Redoran Guard does nothing.” The bladesman said in a low tone and shifted in his place while he briefly eyed the chitin armor on the youngling. _He got a good taste at least._   
  
The mer put on a neutral face as he thought about it. “I’ll get my drink in another way then. See ya, bladesman!” Ciel’nn said and strolled away, but stopped shortly, looking over his shoulder, “And, you didn’t see me if they ask you.” He flashed a smirk and then resumed his strolling.   
  
The bladesman let out another sigh and walked around the market area before heading  to the pier. _Wonder what that kid is on about?_   
  
The ash yam treat didn’t look very appetizing, but the young mer didn’t have much of a choice. In fact, he didn’t like them at all. Too bland. He’d  pay a sum for some mud crab soup and sweetbread. Luckily he had a bottle of Sujamma left, although he didn’t tend to drink like water. “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” Ciel’nn imitated the bladesman and wondered what was going on in the town, with Slitter’s litter stalkers and Mogrul - why was there was an Orc in Redoran town? So far he had avoided facing the Orc successfully.   
  
In the early morning, Ciel’nn decided to visit the Temple before anyone would know he’d be there. He had spent time at each shrine, but he had lost track of time while he meditated at Mephala’s shrine. The mer was vaguely aware of a door opening and closing, followed by fast footsteps - his meditation was only interrupted by a fraction.   
  
The mer heard someone falling on their knees at  Azura’s shrine and began to pray. “The Reclamations! Hear me, Azura. We need help! Raven Rock is slowly dying in the hands of an Orc! Please, help us.” The voice was Milore’s.    
  
The young mer noted the Alchemist’s tone of distress. Something was off with this town and he just heard the core problem, the Orc, and surely Slitter was helping him. The Temple door opened again which made Ciel’nn to sneak swiftly into the dark back room of the Temple.   
  
“Milore! I saw you coming here.”  A male voice said from the door and closed it shut. “There you are. It’s time we had some fun!”    
  
Ciel’nn’s eyes narrowed. He recognized the lustful voice. _Slitter…_ He leaned on a large crate and with a brooding scowl on his face he tried not to listen to the muffled crying, desperate shifting and flesh against flesh. By sitting hidden the young mer did a solid decision of not to intervene in the current event. His meditation had been interrupted and it had put him in a dark mood. He hadn’t minded Milore’s praying, but Slitter… Slitter was growing into a bothersome dilemma along with the Orc.   
  
The young mer left the Temple once it was quiet. Outside he saw Galdrus Hlervu, the Temple attendant and greeted him with a prayer gesture with his hands. “Azura light your steps.” The attendant nodded. “Mephala cloak you.” He heard the attendant saying which made him smirk secretly. Ciel’nn was hungry, but he thought to eat outside the town. He went down the stairs swiftly and vanished beyond the Bulwark.   
  
“Did you see the kid last night? Slitter saw you leaving the Inn.” The bladesman heard the Orc asking him. He coughed inside his helm. “Can’t say I have.” _He’s quite an elusive mer, isn’t he?_ He saw the kid last night, but he didn’t know where he had gone. The bladesman glanced at Slitter, who was getting frustrated. I bet he isn’t doing his job well. The Orc turned to his guard. “Find him!”   
  
_ If you find him that is. _


	3. Chapter 3

_People disappear…and Redoran Guard does nothing._   
  
The Orc was talking to Garyn Ienth in a threatening way. Words were exchanged and Fetis seemed to cower while Slitter was glaring at him. They left the mer alone and moved to the next mer on their list; Fetis Alor. The same intimidating manner continued as Mogrul made sure no one would ever slip away from paying their debts, and Slitter made sure no one dared to injure his boss.   
  
A obnoxious feeling crept up Mogrul’s spine. He couldn’t say what it was, but he didn’t like it. The Orc turned to speak to Slitter. They exchanged words which caused Slitter to narrow his eyes. The bodyguard swiftly gazed around the area as if looking for a specific target; nothing on the ground level. His eyes shifted upward towards the cliffs of the mine. Nothing there either. Slitter began to think if his boss was losing it. No, that couldn’t be it; Mogrul was a tough Orc bastard and shouldn’t get spooked easily.    
  
A low, disgusted hiss escaped from Ciel’nn’s lips as he played with his dagger as he observed Mogrul’s ruling below from the stalagmite cliff. He had made mental notes.  It was a safe vintage point for observing. He’d see the town from there, but none would see him. He knew The Orc was lending money to people. Ciel’nn shifted his eyes to the few Redoran Guards. The Orc walked over to a guard and spoke to him. The guard nodded to Mogrul and the mer narrowed his eyes. _Are they in Mogrul’s game too? Probably… I need a word with the Captain._   
  
“What has the ashes brought us?” A sneering voice came from behind, followed by a sound of metal clinks.   
  
Ciel’nn shot up on his feet as fast as he could and drew out his blades as he turned around. He cursed being careless as the three reavers were watching him with their weapons drawn out. The mer had fought against three opponents before, but it had left him with wounds.  “What do you want?” Ciel’nn hissed.   
  
“It’s not what we want. It’s all what Mogrul wants, and he wants you. Alive preferably.” The reaver in charge replied, chuckling.   
  
_ Mogrul… N’chow! Do they have the entire island in their control? The reavers? _   
  
“Nothing, but s’wits?” Ciel’nn mocked and changed his stance. With a quick leap he clashed with the reaver in charge, forcing him to back away. He heard the two other reavers coming at him, but the mer unleashed a dual flurry, blocking and parrying their moves.    
  
The reavers cursed as if the youngling was too fast for them, and Ciel’nn saw his opening. His poisoned dagger came swift at the reaver in charge and stabbed him in a fluid motion in the side.  The older mer screamed in pain and tried to get away, but he stumbled on a dead wood branch and fell on his back, holding his side. “Fucking s’wit!” He groaned.   
  
Between the slashes and unpredictably, with all his strength ,Ciel’nn kicked the third reaver away from him, making the reaver stumble in the nearby rock formation. He turned to the second reaver who frowned at him. Ciel’nn changed his stance. “Like a fucking spider…” he heard the reaver grumbling, hesitating. The mer didn’t have time to play, so he shifted towards the reaver. His sword flashed through his opponent’s chest. Ciel’nn left his sword where it was and leaped towards the reaver at the rock formation with his dagger.   
  
The last reaver was trying to get up when the mer landed on him with his full weight. The dagger struck between the collar bones. The reaver gasped at the impact and gurgled his last intangible words.   
  
Ciel’nn took a deep breath and rolled away from the dead reaver. It had been a struggle to keep the reavers at bay, but it had started to get out of his hands - the group fights wasn’t his forte. Slowly he got on his feet and frowned as he felt a pain on his side. _What the…? No, I was… Shit!_   
  
A few quick steps away from the dead reavers and with a practiced soft fall on his back on the ash, Ciel’nn groaned. It was poison, but when had it happened? He tried to  think while his shaking hand went to to a pouch on his belt, taking a vial of cure poison. Sweat drops formed on his forehead. It must have been before the first one fell. Another frown as he hissed in pain, gritting his teeth together. He brougth the vial to his lips and poured it into his mouth. It would take some time before it started working - he knew it from his experiments. Ciel’nn closed his eyes while he waited and hissed.   
  
_Fucking Mogrul and his reavers!_   
  
Ciel’nn groaned and curled on his side as the liquid cure kicked in, making him twitch. He’d gone through pain and such, but this was something he hated! _Mogrul’s going to pay…_ He hissed again _. If I get through this first._   
  
After a long hour, Ciel’nn worked his way to Raven Rock with little wobbly steps. The cure poison had worked, but left him in a weakened state. The guards at the gate looked at him when he passed them. “I did warn about those ash spawns…” He heard one of them saying, but the mer didn’t pay attention to them and headed towards the Retching Netch.  The fact that he didn’t see Mogrul or Slitter around was strange to him.   
  
“You look awfully cheery.” The bladesman said from his seat once the youngling had walked in. Ciel’nn glanced at the bladesman, frowning as he felt as he the need to sit down. “And you still have the sack on your head.” Ciel’nn blurted out and continued his wobbly walking downstairs. _Need to sit down._   
  
The bladesman looked to the other mer at the cooking pot. “Did he say sack?”    
The mer, Drovas Relvi, looked up thoughtfully. “I think he said so, sera.” The bladesman grumbled something and Drovas looked to him. “You should your keep eyes open.”   
“What’s that suppose to mean?”   
“Something is up.”   
“What are you babbling about?”   
“The ash shifts that way, sera.” Drovas said and looked back to the cooking pot. _Been shifting since the kid landed here._ He mused to himself.   
  
  
At the bar, Geldis looked to the youngling who walked towards the shadowed corner. “Do you need anything?” he asked in a slight concerned tone. The mer looked like he’d suffered and was struggling through an ordeal.    
  
“Canis root tea if you have any. I need to sit down.” Ciel’nn replied, sitting down on his shadowed corner seat with a heavy sigh. His body was still recovering from the cramps and he closed his eyes for a moment. “What happened?” Geldis’ voice asked. “Reavers…” Ciel’nn replied while he waited for his tea.   
  
”They are getting bolder these days.” The Inn keeper’s voice said, coming close now. “Here is your tea, Ciel’nn.” The mer opened his eyes and took the cup. “Thanks, Geldis. How are you by the way? I heard Mogrul was asking for me the other day.” His voice went down to a whisper when he mentioned the Orc.   
  
Geldis frowned first, but then whispered back. “I’m fine. He roughened up Fetis, but we’re fine. We’re Dunmer, we endure. Wish the green skin would go away, though.” With that he walked back to the counter, to clean the mugs and left the mer with his tea.   
  
Ciel’nn sipped his tea, pondering. _If the Orc has his little game going on here…  I should set up my own game._ He grinned at his own idea and sipped more of his tea. _This tea works wonders. I still need to talk to the Captain about his guards. If he listens to you, Ciel’nn. You refused to help him at first._ Another sip of his tea before Ciel’nn glanced around the Inn. It wouldn’t be long before the folk gathered at the Inn for a midday break. It was quiet in town already because of the Orc.   
  
Coming down the stairs, Captain Veleth saw Geldis gesturing for him. He frowned and went to the bar. “The youngling is waiting for you in the guest room.” He heard the Inn keeper saying in a low tone. “What for?” The Captain asked, but Geldis shrugged his shoulders. Frowning, he marched towards the guest room and knocked on the door once. _This better be important._   
  
The youngling opened the door with a smirk. “Captain, come in, sera.” Ciel’nn allowed the older mer to step inside before closing the door. “What’s this about? Are you ready to help?” He heard the Captain asking him in an irritated tone and crossed his arms.“Captain, I believe we have a common dilemma which is  the green hogger. I think we can help each other as I need to ask you something regarding your guards.” The youngling had put his friendly face on. Ciel’nn was aware that he couldn’t charm everyone - that’d be boring.   
  
“Wait a moment.” Captain Veleth raised his hand for a pause. “ Yes, the N’wah is a damn problem. If you can help with the ash spawn… Why do you need to ask about my boys?” The youngling was getting interesting, but he’d need to hear more. _What are you up to, F’lah?_   
  
“How involved is the Orc with the Redoran Guard?” Ciel’nn crossed his arms, keeping his stance as serious as possible. “How many  guards does Mogrul have in his pocket? I need to know so I can lay out my own plans against him, if you’re following, Captain. I know he’s lending money and seems to blackmail our people.” Ciel’nn hoped the older mer would understand him. To see an Orc in their town made the youngling… Angry would be an understatement. He wanted to kill the Orc, but he needed a plan and support for it.   
  
The older mer frowned as he realized the problem. Another damn problem! Captain Veleth let out a heavy sigh. “The truth is he has all my guards, except the ones inside the Councilor’s house. What are you planning? If you’re playing against the Orc, kid. It’s a dangerous one.” The older mer wasn’t sure if the youngling could make it against the Orc, with having Slitter behind his back. _It would be a shame if the kid died when he tries to help us. Our people. Our town._   
  
“I want to talk the guards that aren’t in the hogger’s influence. Information.” Ciel’nn replied. _It’s better you don’t know all the details. I deal with this in my way._   
  
Captain Veleth pondered the situation. “Sounds like you have a plan against the N’wah. I can come forth, too. You’re best shot is the younger guards at the Bulwark. I know they hate the N’wah as much as the rest of us.” The older mer rubbed his chin briefly. “My guess is Slitter’s keeping eye on the guards.”   
  
“I’ve noticed.” Ciel’nn nodded. It was true; he’d seen it. Although, the Orc did the talking to the guards and Slitter kept an eye on them. I need to find a way to talk with the guards freely. “Thank you for your help. It’s better that you don’t speak of this to anyone yet.”   
  
“I think I understand. But, what about the ash spawn?” the older mer asked.   
  
“The hogger needs to go first, Captain.”   
  


* * *

  
The sky was darkened with the ash falling down. Another Ash storm was arriving in the coming hour as long as Ondren Givrai in his chitin armor was concerned. He was glad he didn’t need to patrol at the town - the N’wah was there blackmailing his people. He ran this fingers through his ginger hair in frustration. It made Ondren’s blood boil - why didn’t they do anything? Why didn’t his Captain do his job and kick the N’wah out? They owned money for the green pig and thus they were bound to their honor. A angry growl escaped between his lips. He wasn’t even able to enjoy a drink at the Inn when Slitter and the green pig came in walzting around. Oh, how he wished things would change. Secretly Ondren wished the Orc’s death as he looked at the ashen sky. _Boethiah help us!_   
  
Ciel’nn had been watching the young guard, who was looking at the sky now. He could only guess what the other mer was wishing for. When he was younger he’d wished the old mer’s death while looking into the stars. A habit of the younger people - Ciel’nn wasn’t sure. He also hoped the other mer would listen to him if he hated the hogger as much as the Captain. “Ondren Givrai? Your Captain said I’d find you here, F’lah.” The mer asked in a soothing tone while he stepped closer to the young guard.   
  
The sudden query made Ondren turn around swiftly and having his sword ready. He stared at the other young mer; the mer didn’t show any hostile signs. Not Slitter, whew. He relaxed and put his sword away. “Yes, I’m Ondren. What do you want? I thought you were Slitter - that bastard.”   
  
A warm smile spread across the mer’s face. “A chat -” Ciel’nn opened his mouth to reply.   
  
“Ash spawn attack!” Another guard shouted and they prepared to fight the damned ash spawn. Ondren shook his head and joined in with his sword out again. He rushed to the nearest ash spawn. The Bulwark was on a defensive and desperate struggle against the ash spawn attack.   
  
Ciel’nn observed the fight around him for a moment. Five ash spawn at the moment, and who knows how  more many might appear. He should help them, the mer knew it. His hand shifted to his sword.    
  
“I need help over here!” Ondren shouted while he had to fight two ash spawn on his own. He was getting tired of being of blocking the ash spawn’s swings. He hated the ash spawn and the N’wah from the day he was assigned at Raven Rock. His situation looked grim in Ondren’s opinion.   
  
“I’m occupied! Damn it!” Another young sounding guard shouted back, fighting his own ash spawn. “Why  don’t the others do anything?”    
“Same here! I’m sorry!” The third guard replied. “Fucking ash spawn!”   
  
“N’chow!” Ondren hissed, realizing he was going to die. _Azura light my path!  I didn’t want to go this way._ He groaned in pain when the ash spawn slashed at him with a crude ash-molten sword and his eyes widened in horror when the other ash spawn raised his sword to finish him. Time had slowed down for a moment when Ondren’s life flashed before his eyes - he didn’t even have time to taste Mazte. He’ll die young, damn it all!    
  
Swiftly, Ciel’nn appeared next to Ondren, to protect the mer he gently pushed him away, and slashed at the ash spawn. He slashed several times before the damned ash spawn turned to him with a moan. Ciel’nn snarled back at it and parried the next swing. Once the ash spawn was down, he looked to Ondren, who was fallen on the ground. “You alright?” The other mer nodded, being exhausted and shocked at his near death experience. Ciel’nn nodded back and hurried to aid the other two guards.

 

* * *

  
  
The seven ash spawn lay in waste on the ground - Ondren and his two guard friends along with Ciel’nn gathered together. The young guards sat on the bench, still breathing heavily and they took their helmets off. Ondren gave a deep sigh and looked to the mer, who had helped them. “Thank you, sera. That was a close call, again. You have our thanks - my friends are Raryn Caravel and Eronos Sathoni.” The two friends nodded, offering a tired smile.   
  
“You’re welcome, F’lah. I’m Ciel’nn Sarion.” Ciel’nn replied and waited for a reaction if any of them recognized his name, but the young guards didn’t show any sign of it. “I wanted to talk with you, Ondren.” He kept his tone friendly and soothing. No need to stress them with a sterner tone. Ciel’nn had noted them as promising guards and on top of it all they were all good looking - he smirked inwardly, but it didn’t matter now - all that mattered was the hogger and Slitter.   
  
“Sure, but what about?” Ondren looked to the mer. He had a feeling he could trust Ciel’nn, who had helped them and his words sounded honest. His two friends would support him in anything. Ondren was curious to know what the mer wanted to talk about. Secretly he hoped it would be about the N’wah.   
  
“It’s about the hogger if you know what I mean. Meet me at the Temple tomorrow at midnight if you’re interested. You can relay my message to your friends here. Otherwise it wouldn’t be safe for us all.” With that said, Ciel’nn observed how the light of hope lit up in the three mer’s eyes and he knew they were interested. “Make sure Slitter doesn’t see you.” He added with a smirk. “Until then, Mephala cloak you, F’lah.”   
  
Ondren watched the mer leaving and ascending the stairs. He took a deep breath and looked to his two friends, who were excited even if they didn’t know the details yet. They had hope for the change in town. Ondren could taste it in the air already. “By Azura… Can you feel it, too?”   
  
“I think so, Ondren.” Raryn replied, unable to believe the long missed change was coming.   
“He’s whom Mephala’s sent!” Eronos whispered, making Ondren and Raryn exchange their glances.   
“You need to rest, Eronos.” Ondren tapped his friend’s shoulder. “We need to rest.”


	4. Chapter 4

In front of the shrine of Boethiah, Ciel’nn meditated in silence while he pondered the situation of Raven Rock, and how he would get rid of Slitter. He needed to do it to get closer to the hogger.   
  
He had to admit; he wasn’t a tactician at all, but perhaps the opportunity would present itself soon. It didn’t matter what way he’d do it, but Slitter and the hogger must be separated first. Also, he wondered if the young Redoran Guard would show up. If not, then he’d find answers in another way.  
  
A curse came from the door when Ondren walked inside the Temple. He looked around for the mer and approached him. The young Redoran Guard was relieved to find  Ciel’nn as he had said he’d be here at midnight. He walked to the shrine of Azura and knelt down for a prayer. Ondren had wanted to visit the shrines often, but the Captain had said the Bulwark was the priority one. A pain on his face made him wince as he stood up and turned  around to look at the mer. “Ciel’nn?”  
  
Ciel’nn had finished his meditation when Ondren had closed the door, and he got up on his feet. His lips curled up as he turned to face the young mer, and a frown replaced the smile. “What happened to you?” Ciel’nn asked in genuine worry. The Redoran Guard had a bruise on the left side of his face and it required treating. He stepped closer to Ondren with an attempt to look closer at the bruise, making the mer shift. “Can I look at that?"  
  
Ondren twitched when the mer’s hand came close to his face, but the black-haired mer seemed to be genuinely worried. He let Ciel’nn examine it while he looked side-ways towards the shrine of Mephala. “Slitter…found us resting and made an example of me. Next time it’d be worse, he said.” Ondren  whispered and he briefly paused as he felt the mer’s tender fingers on his bruise. Still sore and swelling like Oblivion. It will leave a mark later - Ondren looked down as if he was ashamed. “I don’t know how long we’re able to hold on, Ciel’nn.”  
  
There were moments when Ciel’nn wouldn’t touch anyone, and the moments when he went daredevil about it. Now, he wished he’d do more but the mer was Redoran, so he restrained himself from hugging Ondren. Instead, his voice was soft and soothing when he said, “There is no need for shame, Ondren.”  _This bruise needs treating before it gets worse._ He stepped back to reach for his pouch on his belt and took out a small wooden box. A soothing gel - made from netch jelly. “I’m working on a plan, but I need information on Slitter’s doings.” He pause and gestured  for Ondren to sit down on the bench. “I’ll treat that if you let me? I know the alchemy.” Ciel’nn showed the small box in his hand.  
  
The young Redoran guard sighed as he wasn’t used to gentle touches, but swallowed his pride, nodding. “I’m grateful, F’lah. The alchemist closed her stall earlier than expected.” He sat down on the bench and looked to the black-haired mer, who was kind to him, which was the opposite to Slitter. Ciel’nn made him calm - Ondren didn’t mind. It had been a long time when the last time he felt calm. When the gel was applied on his bruise - the touch was utmost tender and careful. “What do you need to know?” Ondren asked as he relaxed. “The N’wah needs to go.”  
  
“I’m working on it, Ondren.” Ciel’nn replied as he tended the bruise. “I need to know if Slitter ever leaves the town, and if the hogger have the reavers on his side too? This is netch jelly gel - it should help the healing.” He continued in a calm tone. Inside the Temple they would be safe, Ciel’nn mused to himself, unless Slitter finds his way here. He wouldn’t take it kindly - if anything would happen, his darkness would find a away to response to the intrusions. The mer gazed into Ondren’s eyes and saw a hope there. “Ondren, I’ll do my best to get rid of them, but I need time and perhaps… help.”  
  
Determination shone off from the young Redoran Guard’s eyes. He understood as he nodded. “You’ll have our help if you need it, but I don’t want to dishonor my house.” A pause. “Slitter,” Ondren murmured, “does leave the town once a week - I think to contact their reavers, possibly.” The gel on his bruise felt cool and already he could feel its effects on the bruise; maybe he would need to ask about a small box for his own?  
  
Ciel’nn thought for a moment, making quick mental notes before he smiled. “I can work with that. In the meantime I’d like you to keep eye on Slitter, but don’t do anything that causes them to suspect you. Tell your friends to stay on alert.” He put his hand on the young mer’s shoulder, looking directly into his eyes. “And, don’t worry for dishonoring the house. I’ll deal with them.” He’d gladly do it - whatever it takes. “If you need my help, leave a message behind Boethiah’s shrine.”  
  
“Alright, but how do we know to come for your help if we need to?” Ondren asked, feeling a a smile creeping across his lips. He observed how Ciel’nn showed the Temple gesture and did the same. “Thank you, Ciel’nn. We’ll be ready soon.” He paused as if to think of something. “Tell me, though. Eronos thinks you are sent by Mephala.” His tone was curious, but  Ondren had his own doubts.  
  
“I’m here on my own business.” Ciel’nn’s reply was honest. He had no idea of how the mer had a such…odd idea. ”I thought so.” He heard Ondren saying with a smile. “We’re tired of the constant guarding at the Bulwark.” Ciel’nn frowned slightly. “Between us, Ondren, things are going to change.” The Redoran Guard nodded to him and left the Temple.  


* * *

  
  
Before leaving the town, Slitter made sure that the oppressed young Redoran Guards were behaving as they should. He gave them a hard eye and noticed the redhead, who he’d punched in the other day - his bruise had started to heal faster than he’d expected. Why it was so, he couldn’t say. The alchemy was oppressed too, so why was it healing faster? A low growl raised from Slitter’s chest as he frowned; he’d find out later. Now he’d have to hurry for the weekly meeting with his and Mogrul’s gang and find out if the boys had heard or seen the new kid, who remained out of Mogrul’s reach. No one walks into Raven Rock without making an ‘account’ with Mogrul. Shit, you sound like the boss soon, old boy. _That’s what you get by hanging out with a fucking banker-loan-shark-mer. By the Mazte! The money’s good, though. I need Milore when I get back. The bitch feels so good when she squirms._ With that in his thoughts, Slitter disappeared beyond the Bulwark.  
  
A pair of eyes followed from the stalagmite cliff the axe wielding mer departing from the Bulwark. The older mer didn’t seemed to be worried as he carried himself casually in a rough manner. The young Redoran Guard had been right about Slitter’s leaving the town and Ciel’nn had been brooding and waited for it. He let the older mer walk away for a moment before he’d follow after from a good distance. Not that he was worried for Slitter getting lost - Ciel’nn was a splendid tracker. Tracking at the ash wastes wasn’t a problem.  
  
Ciel’nn tailed Slitter to a reaver camp that was bigger than he had seen before. He settled to wait behind a large stone and observed; seven reavers with different storage boxes around the camp. The group of seven mer was too much for him. The brutish mer and the hogger indeed had the reavers on their side. _An issue that needs to be deal with later._ Ciel’nn frowned as he saw Slitter talking to the reavers.  
  
“Stop slacking around, s’wits!” Slitter growled as he had seen the reavers resting cozily on the large wooden benches. “If Mogrul hears you’ve been loitering he’ll have you killed. Now, have you seen the new kid lately?” His tone was even and cold. The old mer eyed the reavers, who were sitting up from their nap. “Uh, boss, no luck with seeing the kid. Maybe the ashes took him.” Slitter narrowed his eyes, making him look even older, and he looked to another reaver to his left. “No, boss, nothing but the hunting Skaal.” The reaver shook his head. The old mer let out a slow growl. _Mogrul gonna have my head if I don’t get results soon._ A strange sensation crept up his spine. It wasn’t about Mogrul, but as if someone was watching him. He gazed around up and further into the ash wastes, but didn’t see anything out of ordinary. Still, a chill went down Slitter’s spine, but he tried to keep a straight face and turned back to the reavers. “Did you bright us the booze?” One reaver from the other side of the camp asked him. “No one gets anything until we have the kid. Keep looking.” The old mer hissed.  
  
A smirk crept on Ciel’nn’s lips as he had heard a part of the conversation, and if he understood correctly, when Mogrul’s unhappy; the reavers were unhappy and thirsty. He might have a chance to get more information if he befriended them over a bottle of Shein or Mazte. It would be risky, but Ciel’nn was willing to try out his new idea and cause a mess for Mogrul’s game. He’d need a helm and the bottle. _Not a bad idea._ After his musings, Ciel’nn left his stalking spot and quietly wandered off to tail Slitter once more.  
  
Nightfall was a minutes away when Slitter was hurrying back to Raven Rock. He couldn’t shake off the chill that had tightly latched against his spine like a blood sucking insect. Another concern was how Mogrul was going to react for the displeasing news. How did the kid manage to stay out of sight? _How in damn Oblivion am I going to find him?_  
  
“What the..?” A unexpected pain in the old mer’s arm caused him to hiss. Slitter gasped in shock at the numbness that spread across his arm, then down his body. He fell on the ash, a helpless old mer. His attempts to try to look around were futile as his body refused to function. _Damned paralyze poison! Who is it?_ Then he heard the soft foot steps while his sight was blurred.  
  
The young mer had tucked his chitin bow on his back and looked down to his target on the ground, but stayed out of his sight.  “Darkness is coming.” Ciel’nn said in Dunmeri and a even tone, then his voice grew colder and darker as he knelt down, still out of the sight. “I could kill you now. In a heartbeat.” With that, he stood up and left Slitter to his thoughts.   
  
_In a heartbeat._  


* * *

  
  
The Orc paced back and forth while the bladesman wondered what had upset the Orc. Not that he cared, but he also thought of the youngling who had been away for two days now. _The ash shifts that way, eh? Such utter rubbish to me._ The bladesman downed a sip of Sujamma. ‘The sack on your head’ still stung, but not a lot. He had to admit with a grin that the kid had guts to call his helm a sack.   
  
The blackmailing Orc hailed Geldis. “Let me know when Slitter’s back.” Mogrul growled and went to his room. He was getting tired of waiting and nobody dared to make a move against him. Slitter better be back in the morning. A curious idea rose up in his head; perhaps, he should hire the mercenary.  
  
Geldis gestured to the bladesman and the other Dunmer at his inn. “Want to bet who comes in first? The kid or Slitter?” He asked in an excited tone, trying to cheer up the oppressed mer and to his joy he saw their faces lighten up. Most of the people bet for Slitter for him being strong muscle. Geldis sighed - of course, they bet for the stronger one even if he was a bully and Mogrul’s war dog. The Severin family also bet for Slitter which wasn’t a really surprise. Once everyone had spoke out their bet, they looked to Drovas and the bladesman.  
  
Drovas thought a moment. “I bet for the kid.”   
The bladesman gave a deep sigh as he looked up from his cup. “The kid.”  
“I bet for the kid, too.” Geldis smiled and slammed the counter with a mug.   
  
On that moment, Ciel’nn walked down the stairs, and everyone turned to look at who it was. He saw many disappointed faces staring at him in disbelief. The bladesman laughed like he’d heard a dirty joke - the mer raised a dark brow at it. Drovas nodded smugly at him. The young mer couldn’t tell if they’d gone crazy from the ash or if it was the Sujamma talking, and he frowned. “What?”


	5. Chapter 5

In his large and comfy bed of fine canvas, in the middle of the soft cushion pillows Mogrul slept. Next to him slept his lover, chained. He liked her that way - not able to escape. On his nightstand was a heavy leather pouch, full of coins of azura’s silver. Mogrul was satisfied and happy - Raven Rock had been made his rule of Kingdom and he was its Kingpin. The dark skins were forced to serve him and the reavers who visited the town. Things couldn’t be better.   
  
Mogrul sat up and glanced at his chained lover as he slid his hand under the cover with a grin. His lover shivered under his touch and the Orc looked towards the door. “Slitter!” He called for his loyal guard dog, but no answer came. “Curse him if he’s drunk again.” He rumbled as he slid from the bed, grabbing his Kingpin tunic before heading outside, in the sunny day.   
  
  
A content grunt escaped Mogrul’s lips when he woke up from his blissful dream of the happier days. It had put him in a great mood, and he felt nothing could ruin his day. The Orc hoped his guard was up and ready to go.   
  
Outside of his room, Mogrul found his guard sleeping with a few bottles of Sujamma. As if he’d been drinking his worries away. The Orc rubbed his chin. _Unbelievable._ If Slitter was like this now, his future in Mogrul’s vision didn’t look promising.   
  
“Slitter! Get up! We got work to do!” The Orc bellowed. A sound caught his attention and Mogrul turned his head towards the bar. The sound had melody as if someone was humming a tune that he didn’t recognize. With narrowed eyes, the future Kingpin of Raven Rock walked to the bar, finding Geldis humming while cleaning his mugs.   
  
The inn keeper became quiet when Mogrul approached the bar, his face was grim. The Orc stared at him for a long moment. The inn was quiet apart from Slitter’s drunken moans as he was slowly getting up. “Has something good happened here?” Geldis heard the Orc growling and he shook his head. “Nothing.”   
  
“I thought so.” Mogrul grunted and looked at Slitter, who now was walking unsteadily towards him. The mer had a face like he was drowning in troubles. “What’s the matter with you? Fighting with the reavers again?” he chuckled, but frowned when his guard cast his eyes on the floor. “Did you find out anything?” His tone was even.   
  
“No, they haven’t seen him.” Slitter muttered, rubbing his neck. He still remembered the pain in his arm and dreadful words that promised his death. He hadn’t experienced being so helpless as back then. But, he hadn’t died, yet. _It was a warning._ Slitter nodded inwardly to himself. A fist smacked the side of his face, sending him to the floor.   
  
“I want him found!” Mogrul barked, then he thought a moment and smiled. “I have a better idea. Outside. Now.”   
  


* * *

  
  
With his hood on his head and  the Emberbrand wine bottle in his hand, Ciel’nn observed the reavers. He didn’t know how loyal they were to hogger and Slitter. Befriending them was a gamble at the Hlaalu table; they might not believe him and kill him. But, if they were thirsty he might have a chance to bend them - after all the wine he had was sweet as the strawberries from the Summerset Isles. The young mer took a deep breath and approached the camp, steadily.   
  
The reaver on watch sprang on his feet and looked at the new comer. “What do you want? This is Mogrul’s camp, so shove off unless you want to die, s’wit.” He said loudly that it so got the others’ attention, and they started to draw their weapons.   
  
Ciel’nn frowned, but smiled then. “This the right camp then. I was looking for you. I thought if you are willing to give some details on the situation in exchange for this.” He raised the wine bottle in the air so every reaver in the camp saw it. “I know Slitter left you to die of thirst.” He added. The reaver closest to him was drooling. “Emberbrand wine.” Ciel’nn heard him mumbling.   
  
“Do you have more of that?” Sildras asked behind his drooling mate. “And, which one of the situations because we have several. Are you looking to join us?” the leading reaver asked curiously.    
  
“Perhaps.” The young mer replied, lowering the wine. _At least they’re talking now_. “You’ll have this sweet bottle if you tell me about Mogrul.”   
  
“We’re thirsty as fuck, but going against Mogrul is suicide!” another reaver said near the campfire.   
  
“Shut up, Geron. Let’s listen to the kid. Maybe he’s up to something.” Sildras snapped and looked to Ciel’nn. “Alright, I’m willing to trade. I think most of us are fed up with the Orc.” He gazed around the camp, getting nods. “Come on kid, let’s talk then.”   
  
Ciel’nn watched them drink the wine with heavy sighs as if they were tasting the sweet nectar for the first time. It looked like they had forgotten him, but then Sildras turned to him. “This bottle is a life savior, kid. It’ll keep them sane at least for a while.” He paused for a moment. “I don’t know what you are up to with the Orc, but he’s been on this island for a year and things have been shit ever since. He controls the gangs with Slitter, who is twisted as fuck, so I don’t know if it’s worth to join now.” Another pause as Sildras sighed. “How many gangs does he control?” he heard the youngling asking him. The reaver rubbed his forehead. “Around eight. Some of them are assholes, true loyalists.”   
  
“Aren’t you then?” Ciel’nn asked as he eyed the camp. The reavers were telling stories of lust and laughing. He still knew the situation was unsafe to let down his guard. The reaver was giving hints of how they lived under Mogrul’s iron grip, and they hated it.   
  
“Like I said, kid, we’re fed up being bossed around. Wish the green skin would break his neck and die. Would fix many issues. Why would you want to join? I know you’re the one Slitter seeks.” Sildras’ voice was calm, but neutral. In fact, he was curious about this youngling - he had the nerve into walk to their camp and ask details. _Sweet Azura, time changes…_   
  
Ciel’nn hadn’t expected to be anonymous for long. He a had hard time not to move or show any signs of panic. Instead, he flashed a dark smirk at the reaver, although the mer wasn’t sure if he should trust them. “Let’s just say, his time is up. Raven Rock is a Dunmeri town, and I can’t watch his ugly face while he ruins everyone’s life there and here. Someone needs to pull the rug out of off his feet.”   
  
“You’re planning something dangerous.” Sildras mused as a smile crept on the corner of his mouth. “I’d like to see him dead, too.” The reaver thought a bit. “Tell you what, kid. If you bring more wine, I’ll have a chat with my boys and stay out of your way.”   
  
“How I can trust you?” Ciel’nn asked in a neutral tone. “I want a proof that you won’t go back  on your words.” He knew he was pulling strings dangerously. “You’ll get Sujamma in a trade for a proof or a contract.” He added seriously like a Hlaalu trader in the market.   
  
Sildras chuckled. “You sweeten the deal like a Hlaalu.”   
  
“Ex-Hlaalu.” Ciel’nn fixed.   
  
“Oh, that so? I’m ex-Dres.” Sildras grinned. “But, as you wish, ex-Hlaalu, a contract you’ll get and I’ll get the sujamma.” He turned to grab a bit parchment paper and charcoal. “Now then…”

  
Ciel’nn left the reavers with their bottle and a contract in his hands. He was thrilled about the prospect of the first contract he’d ever made! Even if they were reavers, he’d gotten valuable information he’d use against the hogger’s tiny Kingdom. He’d learned the trading business from his mother when she had gone to the market to sell the potions and cures. Ciel’nn had watched for hours how his mother bargained with buyers and other merchants. He always thought it was boring, being Hlaalu and all, but he never thought he’d need it like he did now. _Thank you mother for dragging me into the market._ Still, he hated the shit-house Hlaalu, for allying with the Empire and all.   
  
The three guards at the other gate eyed Ciel’nn as he approached them. He had an odd feeling about them as he walked through the gate once they opened it. It was a sensation he couldn’t figure out. It wasn’t close to the feel of dread he used to feel around the Dremora Lord. The mer shrugged it off and strolled down the path to the market area and noticed Mirri Severin coming towards him with a smile.   
  
“There you are, handsome.” She began as she blocked the young mer’s path. “I’ve been looking for you, sweetling. I’m bored, would you offer a girl a drink?” She murmured with a hopeful spark in her eyes and taking the mer’s hand into her own.   
  
Ciel’nn wanted to withdraw his hand, but thought a moment. _It would be good to know the locals, too._ “Why not?” he smiled and let Mirri lead him to the Retching Netch. He caught the look of the alchemist, who frowned at him. Ciel’nn frowned back at her and put on a neutral mask. _I hope it’s not politics, anything but politics!_   
  
Mirri led him through the Retching Netch door and her grip on Ciel’nn’s hand was firm. Ciel’nn winced at the pressure - going to leave a bruise at that rate! _Why does she hold my hand so firmly?_ When they stepped down the stairs, he heard the hogger talking to someone, and then it hit him - a trap! His entire being screamed for a trap and he wanted to escape, but Mirri was determined to bring him downstairs. The mer didn’t want to face the Orc yet while he didn’t have any allies inside the town. Ciel’nn bit his lower lip as they reached the bottom floor.    
  
Mogrul was talking to the bladesman about hiring him, when Mirri said “I have him”, but the Orc ignored her. The others were talking quietly. Ciel’nn’s heart raced. _N’chow! What to do?_ He noted the bladesman looking at him with a neutral expression, but he flashed a smirk at the young mer.    
  
On the moment when Mogrul said, “About the payment…”, Ciel’nn broke free from Mirri’s grip, sending her to the floor with a stunned face, and he put on a smirk as he walked towards the bladesman. He kept his eyes on the mer and said in Dunmeri. “Sera,” he began as sat in the bladesman’s lap, wrapping his hands around his neck and whispered, “if you become my partner, Teldryn Sero, we can share the wealth and dangers.” His tone was soft and the way he said the bladesman’s name was melodic. “Play along, if you agree.” Ciel’nn added in the softest tone, still in Dunmeri.   
  
Teldryn was a bit surprised when the youngling had sat straight into his lap, but he recovered quickly. He glanced at Mogrul for a second, then put his hand around the young mer. “Sorry, Orc, looks like someone already got me.” He grinned, tilting his head slightly when the younger mer laid his head on his shoulder. _Is he scared of the Orc now?_ The bladesman looked to Mirri, who was getting up from the floor. _Figures, are they working for the Orc, too? Or, forced to?_   
  
Mogrul wasn’t sure how to feel about the sudden change in the events. He was certain the mercenary could see his way as he was already going to pay the sum, even double it. Then the kid arrived out of the shadows and had the nerve to snatch the mercenary right from his palm, like a runt steals candy from the another runt. _The fucking nerve!_ And, he dared to talk in Dunmeri so Mogrul couldn’t understand. The Orc slammed his fist onto the table next to the bladesman, sending the items on it into the air. Mogrul grunted in a low tone and turned away. “Slitter!” he bellowed in such fury that put the Dunmer cowering in their seats - all, but the mercenary.  _The fucking kid is now protected… Maybe I can beat a bit sense into Slitter so he can do his job properly._ He let out a drastic growl and stormed up the stair, Slitter emerging from the shadows after his boss.   
  
Mirri had moved to a nearby table and got questionable looks from the others. Even the blacksmith was looking at her disapprovingly. She looked down and pretended she wasn’t there. Mirri hated this whole island, why she was forced to work here. She’d rather be at Morrowind, back in Mournhold.   
  
Once the Orc was gone, Ciel’nn dared to shift his head up from the bladesman’s shoulder. For a moment he was sure the hogger would crush them both when he heard the table nearly shattering. It was frightening at first, but the bladesman hadn’t moved an inch - Ciel’nn knew he was safe at least for the moment. He wasn’t scared of the hogger, no, he just didn’t want to face him - not now when he had the disadvantage. The young mer let out a sigh and looked to Teldryn before he slid away from him.   
  
“That was one hell of a way to dance me over, kid. Were you serious?” The bladesman asked, slightly amused at the whole event. The kid had something going on, he could sense it and Teldryn wanted to know more of it.   
  
Ciel’nn tilted his head and smiled. “I never play with my offers. Yes, I am still serious if you’re a competent mer, sera. I’m Ciel’nn Sarion.” He extended his hand.   
  
Teldryn stood up and grabbed the youngling’s hand in a firm handshake. “Teldryn Sero - the best bladesman of all Morrowind.” _Interesting kid._   
  
The young mer cocked up a dark brow. “You can’t be the best because I haven’t heard of you.” He flashed a doubting look. But, in truth Ciel’nn wanted to know more.    
  
The bladesman laughed. “Now you have. Wait when we get to fighting. You’ll see; I won’t let you down.” He paused to see Ciel’nn’s face brightening up into a smile. “Let’s have a drink for our partnership then.”   
  
Ciel’nn was pleased at his own results, even the last part of it he had to improvise by doing what he did best, charm. By offering a partnership for Teldryn, he avoided paid a coin. He didn’t want to pay for a mercenary because there was always others who pays the higher price if they must, and the partnership was more a solid contract based on two persons in agreement, and both would benefit from it.   
  
They sat at the bar where Geldis was smirking at them. “Sujamma as before, Ciel’nn?” he asked, and the mer nodded. The inn keeper took out the cups and poured the liquid into them.    
Ciel’nn looked to his new companion, who flashed a smirk. “So, what’s our plan, Ciel’nn?” He heard Teldryn asking. The young mer smiled. _His voice is so damn tantalizing! I could listen to it all night. I took him from the hogger and he’s all mine!_


	6. Chapter 6

A cry of the Bull Netch reached to the young mer’s ears, and Ciel’nn shot up onto his feet. The cry was out one of pain. _The Skaal Hunters are at it again!_ The mer let out a hiss as he left the trama roots behind and began to look for the hunters. This time he’d show no mercy. He loved the Netches and wouldn’t allow anyone who wasn’t Dunmer to hurt them. His hands shifted to his blades as his red eyes searched for the targets. _No survivors._ Nothing else put him into a foul and dark mood as the cries of the Netches and cheers from the Skaal hunters.   
  
He didn’t need to search for long as the hill with a Netch family came to view and Ciel’nn saw the hunters shooting arrows to the Bull Netch. He noticed a baby netch wounded close to him and it was enough to send him into the darkest and coldest fury. His head turned to the nearest hunter and the ash shifted under his foot.    
  
Ciel’nn stabbed the female hunter in the back - once - twice in a cold manner. The hunter screamed, but he kept stabbing until he slashed her throat open. The next hunter was a male, who was going for the other Bull Netch. The mer was a fading shadow as he moved through the faint light that the Bull Netch was emitting. The male hunter had become cautious, but continued tormenting his target. Ciel’nn stabbed the hunter in the side savagely a few times before he went for the throat.   
  
The last hunter of six fell on the ash as Ciel’nn finished his dance. He still seethed in fury as he looked around for more targets. To his disappointment, there weren’t more hunters around that he’d more than gladly would stick his dagger in. He shifted to look at the netches; both Bull netches were injured or dying, one dead baby netch and the last one barely alive. _Those N’wahs!_   
  
The mer let out a hiss as he put his blades away and dashed to the last baby netch to check its condition. He knelt next to it and gently turned it over. A worried frown  latched on his forehead as he recalled he didn’t know nothing anything about how to cure a netch! How in Oblivion do you cure a netch? Could a health potion help? Healing magick? Was there anything he could do?   
  
A sound of a creaking twig alerted Ciel’nn and he shot a look towards the sound. His eyes narrowed as he recognized the figure approaching him. _Slitter…_ He felt the netch taking its last motion in his hands before it died, putting him into a darker mood. The mer lowered the netch carefully on the ash and abruptly stood, drawing his blades and dashed towards the older mer.   
  
Slitter noticed the youngling was alone and took up his axe. He’d finish Mogrul’s demand to kill the kid. That was his plan, although he wasn’t with the Orc the full percent. _Maybe I should try to talk to the kid instead? Would he listen to me?_ But, the kid came to him with such fury that almost rivaled his boss’. _I’m not sure which one of them is worse._ He blocked Ciel’nn’s first series of slashes and frowned. _By Boethiah, he’s fast! And, my sight is not what it used to be._   
  
“You n’wah!” Ciel’nn hissed as he leaped at the older mer, but stopped to roll backwards as Slitter swung his axe in front of him. It was difficult to get a single slash at Slitter since he held his axe like a last resort of life. A dark snarl came from Ciel’nn’s lips as he began to circle around the old mer, brooding and waiting. He should have stayed away. _I will kill him._   
  
Teldryn observed the fight from a short distance. Ciel’nn had told to him to keep an eye on things, but Slitter had left on his own, and Teldryn had a bad feeling - so he followed the mer out of town. For now the fight didn’t seem too dangerous for his young partner, who was in a fury. The bladesman deemed it was better to approach them. _Just in case._   
  
The old mer was getting weary from the slashes that the youngling gave him as if trying to break him. Slitter tried to follow the movement, but he was slow. He did notice Ciel’nn’s change of movements and when he tried to block the coming slash, the youngling changed his stance, kicked hard at the handle of the axe and the old mer stumbled backwards. Slitter fell on his back in the ash with a grunt.   
  
The young mer was back on his feet and grabbed the axe from the ground. _By Azura! It’s heavy!_ With a great effort and adrenaline running in his blood, Ciel’nn managed to lift the axe. He had to grit his teeth together as he turned to the old mer, raising the axe in the air. _Die now, s’wit!_   
  
Slitter watched the axe raise above his legs in horror. It was as if the youngling hadn’t much strength after all. The old mer panicked. “Wait!” he yelled, hoping the young mer would be more reasonable than his boss. _Please, listen to me, kid._   
  
“Why I should wait? You deserve to die for what you did at the Temple!” Ciel’nn hissed in a dark tone, feeling the grip on the axe failing. _So heavy!_ “You work for the hogger!” He added, seething. His hands began to shake.   
  
“I know something about Mogrul you don’t! Let me talk!” Slitter shouted in panic as he too, noticed the hands that shook under the weight of his axe.   
  
Ciel’nn narrowed his eyes to slits and he let out a low growl as he dropped the axe from his hands, and the old mer screamed in terror. He closed his eyes for a moment as if there was a conflict inside him. It took a few deep breaths before Ciel’nn was able to open his eyes, but he still was in fury. He looked to whimpering Slitter, who stared at the axe that had fallen between his legs and close to his balls. “Talk!” the young mer hissed, taking his dagger to remind Slitter that he wasn’t out of threat yet. His arms hurt would for days. Stupid axe!   
  
_Too close._ Slitter thought with his eyes wide. The young mer’s tone brought him back to Nirn. “The… the Orc has reavers mixed in the Redoran Guard.” The old mer rasped. Hoping hard Ciel’nn would see reason to save his life. For now he had turned against his own boss. “They’re veteran reavers, kid. Raven Rock is in danger.”   
  
“By Mephala’s black hands!” Teldryn reached them and stood next to his partner. “Do you know how many?” He asked Slitter in a stern tone. “And, in which positions?”   
  
“Why are you turning against the hogger?” Ciel’nn asked, looking straight at the old mer’s eyes. “I thought you were his loyal rat.” He didn’t like it at all. To kill the old mer would be ideal, but he had to admit by giving information on Mogrul, Slitter might have made a wise decision.   
  
“Probably five; two in the town and three at the side entrance.” Slitter said. “I’ve had enough of him. He’s bad for health. Look, kid, he sent me to kill you, but you reminded me that I want to live.” He averted his gaze, not daring to ask how Ciel’nn knew about Temple case.    
  
“What shall we do about him?” Teldryn crossed his arms on his chest and looked to the young mer, who still was thinking. He could see it well; under the seething face was the calculating mer. _Curious. What else are you hiding there?_   
  
The young mer shifted as he looked to the bladesman, then to Slitter. “As much as I want to finish you…You’ll live because of the information on the reavers.” He paused for a good measure. “But, we’ll hand you over to the Redoran Guard. Let them decide what to do with you, old mer. Preferably behind the bars.” _Out of the way so I can focus on the hogger._   
  
_Thank Azura!_ Slitter sighed, nodding. “One thing, kid. Will you make Mogrul suffer?” He saw Ciel’nn flashing a dark smirk as his eyes darkened as a silent answer. At the look the young mer gave him, Slitter felt the coldest of shivers down his spine. _Who is this kid?!_   
  
“One more thing, Slitter.” Ciel’nn said darkly and punched the mer in the face. “Aw, n’chow!” he groaned while he held his hand. The young mer wasn’t used to smacking people like that. His delicate hands were meant for other things like creating poisons and stabbing. Ciel’nn hissed in pain and shot a dark glance at Slitter. “That’s for messing with the Alchemist and ruining my meditation!”   
  
Teldryn frowned at the display “Let’s get him behind the bars. We have to wake up the Captain Incompetent though.” Teldryn said roughly and made a gesture to Slitter to walk between them. “Don’t try anything, then.”   
  
“I don’t care if we need to wake him up. This needs to be done before the hogger wakes up.” Ciel’nn replied to his older partner while he rubbed his hand that ached like crazy. _Maybe I should ask Teldryn punch people in the next time._   
  
  
With Slitter behind bars and under the watch of the  Redoran Guard, Ciel’nn took Teldryn to the Temple to meditate and discuss on their next phase of the plan.   
  
“Do you have anything for your hand?” Teldryn asked when the young mer examined his own hand. _Those hands aren’t meant for smacking people, unless you get a steel gauntlet._ He observed Ciel’nn taking a small wooden box. “Netch jelly helps.” The bladesman heard Ciel’nn explaining briefly. “You shouldn’t go smacking people with those hands, Ciel’nn.”   
  
The young mer sat down on the bench with the box. “I know, but I couldn’t help myself.” He thought a moment and looked to Teldryn. “Maybe it’s better that you put on the gel?” Ciel’nn offered the small box to the bladesman. “Just be careful.”   
  
A dark brow raised as Teldryn looked at the box that was held out for him. _When was the last time you were careful with someone? Let alone putting an aiding gel on one’s hand? What if I do it too roughly and he’ll scream? That’ll wake the ash spawns._ His eyes shifted to the young mer’s, who had an expecting look on his face. “Alright, I’ll try to be careful.” He said in a low tone and sat down next to young mer, taking the box.   
  
Ciel’nn observed his partner how he held his hand and applied the gel on it. There was care in it and the young mer found it somewhat sweet as Teldryn did his best not to hurt him. It was almost like a hand massage. What amused him was Teldryn’s serious expression while he applied the gel.   
  
“There you go. Although, I think it’ll have a bruise. How fast should it help the pain?” Teldryn finished, carefully letting go of Ciel’nn’s hand. He heard the young mer groan.    
  
“A bruise! It should ease the pain soon.” Then Ciel’nn looked directly to the bladesman’s eyes, smiling. “Thanks, Teldryn. You did a great job. Keep the box.” He flashed a smirk and sighed. “I need to meditate now. We can discuss about the hogger after I’m done, okay?”   
  
The older mer watched his younger partner stand up in a liquid motion and stepped in front of the shrine of Azura. He glanced at the box in his hand and closed the lid. _Keep the box, eh?_ Teldryn put the box into his pouch and waited. He observed Ciel’nn spending an hour in total meditating on the shrines. _He likes to meditate._ Although, inside the Temple is quiet and it’s a good place to talk. Teldryn eyed the Temple. _I wonder if it’s a habit for him._   
  
Ciel’nn stood up and walked  over to the bench where Teldryn was waiting. “Five veteran guards, Teldryn. That will complicate the plan I had already.”  He paused for a brief moment. “What do you suggest?” the young mer looked to his partner. He hadn’t had time to appreciate how rough the bladesman looked, but it was the voice that pulled his heart strings - especially when Teldryn talked in a low tone.   
  
“It sure does makes the planning difficult. I’d suggest we figure out which ones are the reavers, then inform the Captain Incompetent.” Teldryn said thoughtfully. He noted how the younger mer looked at him, but he didn’t say anything.   
  
“After that, we need to get a message for the hogger.” Ciel’nn nodded. “Probably when he sleeps since Slitter is no longer watching over him.” It sounded a good plan. He hoped it wouldn’t trigger Mogrul too soon.   
  
Teldryn stood up. “You look tired. Better to get rest if we’re to put this plan into motion soon. Where do you sleep?” The young mer looked as if he was going fall asleep at any time.   
  
“At the abandoned building. I forgot the trama roots.” Ciel’nn groaned. He’d promised to help Milore to collect a bunch of them and he had left them behind because of the Skaal hunters and Slitter.   
  
Teldryn thought a bit. “Did something happen before Slitter, Ciel’nn?” He asked in a slight concerned tone. He had noticed the dark expression that now had faded off from Ciel’nn’s face. He waited for a reply, but the young mer was quiet and lowered his gaze. “Alright, then. You need to rest.” He helped Ciel’nn up. “We can’t banish the hogger if you’re dead tired.”   
  
Ciel’nn let Teldryn help him even though he wasn’t injured. He let out a light chuckle, and when the bladesman looked at him, Ciel’nn said, “You said the hogger.”


	7. Chapter 7

The cold sensation tried to creep in the same bed with Mogrul and he tried to keep it at bay. He wasn’t afraid of anything - why should he be? Slitter was guarding his door right now. Mogrul nodded to himself, then shook his head. Maybe he was becoming ill? Ate the wrong food? No, that couldn’t be the case. No matter how thoroughly he went through the day’s routine in his mind, Mogrul couldn’t figure out why he felt the creeping cold.   
  
Mogrul opened his eyes, but all he could see was darkness, the pitch black darkness. He narrowed his eyes and rubbed them. Still the darkness held him in his place. He tried to blink it off, but to no avail. “Slitter?” he called for his guard, but as it was as if the darkness absorbed his voice as fast as it came from his mouth. _This is some kind of a trick!_ His hands fisted. _I’m sure there’s a light behind the door._ A step towards the door… The Orc frowned - he couldn’t see the damn door although he was sure he was looking at it, or facing that direction at least. The cold sensation returned, and Mogrul felt the creeps. Slowly and hesitating, he turned his head to his left.   
  
From the corner of his eye, Mogrul saw a glimpse of a dark cloaked figure. The cloak was covered with a thin spider web silk as if they were part of it and half floating in the air, giving a disturbed and dreadful feeling to whoever was looking at it.   
  
“ _Hello. Mogrul_.” A dark voice greeted him from behind and reached out with its black hand.   
  
With a scream, Mogrul woke up in his room, his heart pounding like a blacksmith’s hammer on the anvil. _Just a dream. No! A nightmare. Shit. What in Oblivion was that?_ He massaged his forehead. _Better check if Slitter has returned. He better have had done his job well, or else!_ He put on his tunic and the soft boots. By pushing his nightmare away, Mogrul lied to himself that it hadn’t shaken him. He wouldn’t let a nightmare take the best of him.   
  
The Orc stared at the empty bedroll where his guard should have been. Yesterday he had sent Slitter to kill the kid since the mercenary had stayed in the town. Mogrul frowned. He’d find Slitter and get his answers! The town was under his control, his! No one could go against him! Not the Captain, not the Councilor and not even the kid! Slitter is probably drinking with the reavers again. He nodded to himself. _That must be it._ He’ll show up eventually.  But, Mogrul’s confidence was threatened by a shadow of a doubt.   
  


 

* * *

  
From the corner table, Ciel’nn noticed the hogger asking Geldis if he had seen Slitter, but the inn keeper shook his head. The mer smirked. He had asked the Dunmer of Raven Rock to stay quiet about Slitter, so the hogger still had the illusion of the town being still under his control. Ciel’nn looked to Teldryn. They were having a ash yam and horker strew and trama root tea which was moderately tasty for Ciel’nn.   
  
“I had Grendis Rolovo make me this chitin armor.” Teldryn said after sipping his tea. “Isn’t it the best handiwork out there, Ciel’nn?” The older mer thought to impress his partner by his well made armor.   
  
The young mer couldn’t stop grinning. “Grendis is a fine mer. I have his made armor as well as this,” he took his new and still unused chitin dagger and put it on the table, without boasting. “Grendis Rolovo is the only blacksmith I ever need for the quality I demand.” He took his cup of tea and sipped it while Teldryn took his chitin dagger and examined it with care. _He’s admiring it._   
  
“This is one damn handiwork. Are you dressed to kill, too?” Teldryn asked as he shifted his gaze to his partner. “You tell me, Teldryn.” He heard Ciel’nn replying with a controlled smirk. _Damn, he’s a mer after my own heart!_ “I can truly appreciate a partner who knows his style.” The older mer flashed a smirk. He only hoped the young mer was good at fighting, too.   
  
Ciel’nn opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he noticed a shift in Teldryn’s expression. He followed his partner’s gaze. The Orc was staring at them with narrowed eyes. The young mer wanted to look elsewhere. _The hogger ruins the breakfast._   
  
“I run the show here!” Mogrul announced with gritted teeth. “Don’t think you’re safe!” He growled, looking at everyone. “Once Slitter returns, I’ll start making examples of you!”   
  
“And, I’m the next Saint of Morrowind.” Ciel’nn replied in Dunmeri. He guessed the others would have laughed but they didn’t because of the hogger.    
  
“What did you say?” Mogrul growled as he didn’t understand. He turned to other table and gestured a guard to come over. He wanted to knock the mer over, but the kid seemed to ignore every taunt from him. Mogrul discovered it made him infuriated. He was still frustrated that the kid had the mercenary with him, otherwise getting rid of him would  had been easy, or so he thought.   
  
The guard hesitated but understood what the Orc wanted, when he pointed at the young mer’s table. He marched to the young mer’s table and shoved the items on the floor with a crude movement, making Teldryn to stand ready to defend his partner if he needed to.   
  
_I guess we have discovered our first veteran reaver in a guard armor.  Not how a real Redoran Guard would act like that._ Ciel’nn made a mental note how the ‘guard’s’ eyes looked through the helm gap. He stood up from his chair and looked at the guard with an expression of you are marked to die. The young mer observed the guard, who gave no sign of faltering, but stared back at him.   
  
“What’s going on here?” Captain Veleth asked as he came down the stairs with Ondren behind him. He eyed Mogrul as he waited for an answer.    
  
“Oh, nothing, Captain. We’re just having a friendly discussion.” Mogrul said with gritted teeth. He knew he was losing the control as many pointy ears were present, including the stupid Captain. He didn’t gesture his guard to follow him when he stormed up the stairs.   
  
Ondren had to avoid  being run over by the Orc and noticed the guard walking to his own table. The young Redoran Guard frowned and walked to Ciel’nn’s table. He nodded to Teldryn, who sat back in his chair. “Are you alright?” He asked in a neutral tone, noticing the items on the floor while he heard his Captain asking Geldis if he had a message for him.   
  
“I’m fine, sera.” Ciel’nn replied, smiling. “Sit down. We have dire news to tell.” He added in a quiet tone. The mer brushed his stray hair behind his ear once Ondren had sat down. “We heard the hogger has five veteran reavers in the ranks of the Redoran Guard.” Ciel’nn whispered, giving a tiny nod  towards the lone guard. The mer noted the young guard’s shocked face. “We’re trying to find them and either mark or take them out. You need to tell this to your Captain.” Ciel’nn paused.   
  
“Let’s hope the hogger doesn’t get aggressive before we find them all.” Teldryn said in a low tone. “This can go ugly faster than the Lusty Argonian Maiden gets fucked.” With that said he earned both Ciel’nn and Ondren staring at him and the bladesman grinned at them. He observed Ondren clearing his throat.    
  
“I’ll deliver the news for the Captain when it’s safer to talk. Azura light your steps.”  Ondren stood up and strolled towards the bar.    
  
Ciel’nn still stared at his partner. It wasn’t that Teldryn was dirty - he could stand the dirtiness, but the fact that his companion probably read the books in question were the ones he disliked. The mer did his best to not scowl, but smiling didn’t work either, so he stared. The grin his partner flashed at him made the young mer avert his gaze.   
  
“Are you alright, Ciel’nn?” Teldryn asked, noticing he still held his partner’s chitin dagger and put it on the table. “We should think what to do with that ‘guard’.” He said with a frown, but he was certain Ciel’nn would have a plan. _What is he thinking now?_   
  
A soft sigh escaped from the young mer’s lips. “I’m alright I think, Teldryn.” I just can’t get the line you said out of my head. Ciel’nn smiled. “Tell me though, do you read _those_ books?” For his reply, Teldryn gave a sly smirk. _I thought so._ “Okay. I might have a plan.” He said in  a lighter tone. “We need someone who brings the tea for him.” The young mer saw a question coming up from his partner and Ciel’nn reached for his vial belt. He picked a vile green vial and flashed a smirk. “We poison him.” He mouthed to Teldryn.

 

* * *

  
It was difficult to find the veteran reaver at the market area as they were using the Redoran Guard heavy chitin armor. A perfect way to blend in with the real guards. Ciel’nn bit his lower lip as he observed the guards passing by. The hogger was talking to Fethis Alor, no doubt about the debts. Ciel’nn turned his head towards the Alchemist stall where one of the guards grabbed Milore’s hand in a rough manner. The young mer narrowed his eyes as he pushed himself off the wall, and Ciel’nn approached the guard.   
  
“Let me go!” Milore pleaded as she tried get free from his grip, wishing someone would help her. She couldn’t shout for help because the Orc was nearby. “Mogrul wants you to go-” she heard the guard saying before a familiar voice spoke.   
  
“I thought the Redoran Guard are honorable.” Ciel’nn said in a judging tone as he drew a mark on the guard’s  left pauldron with a piece of chalk. It seemed the guard hadn’t even noticed when he drew the mark. He stepped close to Milore and stared at the guard. “But, you behave like a s’wit to me. Or, should I say… _reaver_?” The last word he uttered so low that only the guard could hear him.   
  
The guard grunted when the youngling had appeared to stop his attempt to take the woman to Mogrul’s room in the Retching Netch. It was as if the kid was challenging him. “Get away kid before you get hurt.” The guard snarled and tightened his grip on the Alchemist’s hand. But, the kid stayed, staring at him as if trying to make him uneasy.   
  
Teldryn had been surveying the situation at the market from the Retching Netch door, and he had seen his partner going for the Alchemist. To him, there was a situation going on, so he strolled over for help. _Veteran reavers might be hard to convince as they are nothing but the bottom scum._ The bladesman arrived in time to see how the guard smacked the younger mer, who dodged the gauntleted fist. _That’s a reaver for sure._ Teldryn took a few last hurried steps and knocked on the side of the reaver’s head to make him unbalanced. Then he grabbed the reaver by his arm. “Alright, I’ll handle him. You take care of the Alchemist, Ciel’nn.” With that the older mer took the reaver away, taking his sword out.   
  
_ Be careful, Teldryn. _   
  
Ciel’nn took a deep breath as he watched his partner disappearing towards the weird stone. He looked to Milore. “Are you alright?” the young mer asked in a concerned tone as he discreetly observed for any injuries - to his relief he found nothing visible. The reaver had been a brute and stubborn as a kagouti. It was good he still had quick reflexes otherwise he’d have a black eye and Ciel’nn wasn’t sure how his partner would have reacted then.   
  
The Alchemist looked at him. “I’m shaken. What was that about?” She frowned as she began to arrange her shelves of ingredients. “I thought he was a Redoran Guard.” To this young mer shook his head. “No, a reaver. Me and Teldryn are going to get to bottom of the Mogrul’s charade. I promise.” Milore heard the young mer saying and smiled.  “Where is your husband?” Ciel’nn asked her suddenly with a frown. The Alchemist sighed and said in a sad tone, “Mogrul took him.” Her smile vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

He waited for a day and another day, but Slitter hadn’t had showed up. Mogrul was convinced his guard would be drinking with the reavers, but that didn’t seem to be case at all. He had lost contact with Sildras’ gang, too. Without Slitter or Sildras’ gang he couldn’t contact the other gangs. He had been… isolated from his allies.    
  
Mogrul slammed his fist onto the small table, making it creak under his fist. He was trembling from acrimony. No one had ever played against him like this before. How can a kid play such games again with him? Who is he? Was he sent here to destroy him? Mogrul growled in frustration. Each time he looked at the kid he got the brooding smirk that promised to take everything away that he had built.    
  
And, Mogrul had heard his the base of his dream slowly eroding away.    
  
The Orc grabbed the chair and smashed it against the table, breaking the chair into pieces and splinters of wood. _I’m losing everything because of that little shit! I should have killed him myself!_ He was breathing heavily as he stared at his hands, shaking. I should have…   
  
It felt like… nobody wasn’t there backing for him anymore. I still should have the guards on my side. _I think._   
  
_You think?_ Mogrul shook his head.    
  
The five reavers he had brought into the town were now three. Two of them had disappeared while he hadn’t been watching. _What good were they anyway?_   
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them again abruptly. It was the nightmare that he had pushed away… But it came back to him. Taunting him with its black hand extended whenever he closed his eyes. It didn’t allow him to have rest. _If I try to sleep, it tries to get me._ Mogrul was sure of that. He hadn’t been able to sleep properly and it was getting to him, too.   
  
His thoughts returned to the days of glory and profit with Slitter beside him. Those days were now gone. He’d come to Solstheim to build his playground where he would be the Kingpin he’d envisioned of becoming. His kingdom after he’d bent the Dunmer by his will and power.   
  
_And, what power is that?_   
  
Mogrul bared his tusks. _I have the power._   
  
_ You never had the power, Mogrul. You’re nothing but a sad little Orc. A Pathetic Orc. Without your reavers and Slitter you’re… nothing. _   
  
_ You control nothing. _   
  
Mogrul grabbed the table and tossed against the wall. “I still have power!” he screamed like a child clinging to his favorite toy. He didn’t want to believe the voice in his head, whispering to him. It made him mad as he grabbed the nearest item within his reach and threw it against the wall as if he had seen a face on it. He hated it and everyone that looked at him the wrong way. Especially that Councilor Morvayn and his watch dog Adril Arano. Mogrul hated them all.   
  
He could hear them laughing at him while he wasn’t around. They had become more confident since the kid arrived on Solstheim.   
  
He wanted to cling to his happy dream that was shattering like a falling wine glass. Mogrul felt himself helpless as he fell on his knees in the middle of his room, he brought his hands up to his face.   
  
He barely remembered how he grew up. The slavers had found him after he was abandoned in a place he couldn’t remember anymore. Their female leader had taken him under her wing and saw him as a potential future ally, perhaps even a friend. She taught him the ways of slavers and had said, “One day, Mogrul, you’ll become like us. Shape your own way of life and have several slaves.” She had smiled at him.   
  
Then Mogrul had joined in a slave raid to get experience and his path had crossed with Slitter, who wanted to join the slavers. But, after a shared meal, they decided to wander off and find their own fortune. During their travels together, Slitter had proven to be a useful friend. He had been there when he needed some muscle to shake people up. They shared the money as good friends.   
  
After long travels and blackmailing people on their way, they ended up on Solstheim where Mogrul had discovered Raven Rock was ruled by the House Redoran. Slitter had given him information about them and Mogrul thought to use it for his own good. He started to lend money to the Dunmer. _Oh, what fun it was to blackmail them!_   He had to hurt them, too, to keep them in their place and it had been a good year…   
  
_Until the kid arrived._ Mogrul’s thoughts returned to the present. He growled. The kid still, in his mind, flashed a dark smirk at him. _How he dares to defy me! Raven Rock will be mine!_ Mogrul got on feet and his hands balled into fists. A grim idea had bloomed in his mind while a vile smile spread on his lips.   
  
_ I know what to do. _

_ \---  _

_ Note: Dedicated to all who loves to hate Mogrul. _


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel’nn leaned against one of the pillars at the blacksmith and observed the market area while he listened to Teldryn talking with Glover about smithing. He never had picked up a hammer, let alone smithed anything. How could he? With his hands being meant for finer crafting. Ciel’nn would never lift a hammer if it was up to him - let the stronger ones do the work. “…you should see Grendis Rolovo at his work. You might learn something.” Ciel’nn heard Teldryn boasting about their favorite blacksmith, and the young mer couldn’t stop smirking. _Don’t be so harsh for Glover, Teldryn. If you knew that I can’t craft even a dagger … I wonder what would you say then?_ He heard the Breton defending his skills by saying he already knew how bone-molding works.   
  
The young mer’s mind shifted towards the Orc, who hadn’t been seen outside yet. _What are you up to, Hogger?_ He had the idea of giving Mogrul the message while he was away, but Mogrul had stayed in his room which made his plan hard to complete. It made Ciel’nn uneasy because there were still three reaver-guards at the smaller gate. He’d try again the next night. Ciel’nn let out a sigh, wishing the Orc would go away by himself, or he’d die by a natural cause. His lips twisted into a scowl.   
  
“Any news?” The young Redoran guard asked as he approached Ciel’nn. “Has he moved yet?” Ondren looked to the other young mer, who shook his head. “No, and that worries me.” He heard Ciel’nn replying with a frown. “It is the calm before the storm.” Ondren said as he eyed the Bulwark and then the market area. “Do you think he’s finally…?” he asked in a low tone.   
  
“By Azura! I hope so. Sooner we get him out the better.” Ciel’nn replied and noticed the door of the Retching Netch opening. _The hogger has left the building._ His eyes followed the Orc walking past the general stall and behind the other smith, then towards the smaller gate. The way the Orc walked was odd to him. Ciel’nn felt a firm hand being placed on his shoulder. “That doesn’t look good.” He heard Teldryn saying in the lowest tone. “You mean the hogger?” Ciel’nn asked, turning his head that he could see Teldryn.   
  
Teldryn kept his eyes on the hill. _Boethiah, prove me wrong._ No matter how he wished, Teldryn had a bad feeling. A bad feeling of a battle being ahead. He glanced at his partner, who now was looking to Ondren. _I wonder how you’ll manage if —_   
  
A mine worker screamed in panic when a group of reavers rushed down the hill. One of the reavers dashed towards the miner and killed her in cold blood while others proceeded towards the market. The stall owners hid in their houses and locked the door, except Milore, who was shocked by the sight.   
  
“Three save us!” Ondren breathed and took his sword and shield. A series of shouts came from the Bulwark and the young Redoran guard cursed. “This is it! Stay safe, you two!” he said to Ciel’nn and Teldryn before he rushed towards the main gate. “If you find the Orc, finish him!” Boethiah, be with us! He could see another reaver group fighting with the Redoran guard and with his Captain.  _This is bad!_   “For Raven Rock!”   
  
_This wasn’t part of my plan._ Ciel’nn hadn’t expected Mogrul react so strongly that he’d sent the reavers to take over the town. No, the young mer had hoped he would take the hogger out in the night, but Mogrul… Mogrul had ruined his plans and Ciel’nn didn’t know how to react because he wasn’t a fighter. So he was frozen in his place and stared at the coming reavers in shock. _This is too much!_   
  
“Ciel’nn, take your blades out!” Teldryn shouted. “And, stay close to me!” The older mer frowned as he saw his partner not moving, but staring with slightly parted lips. _He’s going into shock!_   “Milore go into your house!” he shouted to the Alchemist and pulled Ciel’nn next to him while a handful of Redoran Guards arrived to the market and began to fight the reavers. “Ciel’nn,” Teldryn looked into the young mer’s eyes, “we’re going to make it. Just stay close to me, alright?” He shook Ciel’nn’s shoulders as if to wake him from trance. “Alright? Come, they need our help!” With that, Teldryn stepped back and unsheathed his sword and pulled a flame atronach from Oblivion. “Kill the reavers.” He commanded it and made sure Ciel’nn was going to follow him as the battle for Raven Rock had began.   
  
Everything that Ciel’nn did, happened as if time had slowed down. He drew out his blades and followed his partner into the battle. While he did so, the young mer kept an eye out for the Orc, who yet hadn’t shown himself. He stayed close to Teldryn and assisted whenever he could. A bold reaver tried to attack him, but Ciel’nn turned in time to deflect the slash and returned it with a flourish, finishing his opponent with a quick stab in the side. He returned close to his partner as they were back to back now. The young mer had only a glimpse of how the bladesman fought. _I hope Ondren’s fine. Where’s the N’wah?_ His face turned into a scowl as another reaver prepared to fight him.   
  


* * *

 

  
At the Bulwark, Ondren fought along side his friends and Captain Veleth, who cursed constantly. The young Redoran Guard tried to push back the three reavers while others fought the other three. “They’re all veterans, aren’t they?” Ondren shouted while he blocked an angry reaver’s slash and returned it with a bash and slash at the reaver’s hand. _I hope they have reinforcements coming soon._   
  
“You don’t say?” Captain Veleth snarled and swung his chitin battle axe. “Don’t let them in!” He fought against the reaver that had heavy bonemold armor on him same as his. _I should ask for a Daedric sword next time._ A strike on his side made the Captain hiss, but he wasn’t beaten yet. He gave a furious swing at the reaver, who staggered slightly and prepared to attack again. _This is getting taxing, but we have no choice, but to defend. Boethiah, help us!_   
  
The veteran reavers fought with the intent of getting inside the town, but the Redoran front line kept them out. How? Ondren wasn’t sure anymore. He just kept at it - slash, block, slash, bash. He managed to finish a reaver, then he took on the next reaver. His strength was fading and it was only matter of time now when it all would collapse. _I hope Ciel’nn is alright._   
  
Raryn and Eronos, friends of Ondren, fought side by side nearby the Captain and their friend. Eronos had taken several wounds, but he gritted his teeth and slashed at the reaver in front of him. “Die, you s’wit!” he hissed and the reaver laughed at him. The reaver prepared for a heavy attack with his great-sword, and Eronos hadn’t time to prepare for it. _Azura!  No!_ The great-sword cut through his left arm, making the young mer scream in agony as he fell down.    
  
“Eronos, no!” Raryn shouted in panic and attacked furiously at the reaver, who had nearly killed his friend. “Hang on, friend!” He gave a piece of Oblivion to the reaver with his mace before he finished him with a combo, ending with smashing his jaw. Raryn breathed heavily and turned to his friend. _He doesn’t have much time…_

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
A reaver leader and his gang looked at the battle going on at the main gate of Raven Rock. They were crouching at the stalagmite cliff, hidden. The female reaver looked to her leader. “Seriously? We’re not going to join them, Sildras?” she whispered as if fearing others might hear her. The others in the gang muttered amongst themselves.   
  
The leader shook his head. “I gave my word to the kid. Besides, I think he’ll visit us once the N’wah is dealt with.” Sildras frowned. _I hope the Redorans win, but it doesn’t look good._   With that, he signaled his gang to leave while he observed the battle a while longer and took his bow. Sildras notched a chitin arrow and aimed at the last visible reaver. _Good luck, kid._   
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Several of the Redoran Guard were dead and Ciel’nn gritted his teeth. It wasn’t going well in his book even if he had managed to end a few of reaver’s lives. He was aware of Teldryn getting tired of constant battling with the remaining reavers. They had gotten the larger group of the reavers. _If only  the hogger would show himself._ _This would be over soon._ He heard his partner gasping in pain. “Switch!” Ciel’nn shouted and they changed position. The young mer found a new target; a reaver with sword and dagger like him. A dark smirk spread on his lips as he lunged at the reaver with a series of slashes that cut through. Ciel’nn let out a hiss as his dagger cut the mer’s throat, blood splattered on the ground. “Teldryn, you alright?” he asked while looking for another target.    
  
The fight was tough. Teldryn had to admit himself, but he was more worried about his partner than himself. Luckily Ciel’nn seemed to be sharp now. He wasn’t sure of the dark grunts and hisses though. It was as if the young mer was pushing himself to the outer limits even though he wasn’t a fighter. Teldryn knew that. “I’m alright!” He replied and pulled his flame atronach from Oblivion again. The older mer counted four reavers left and prepared to fight two at once.    
  
_He’s alright._ Ciel’nn nodded mentally to himself as he parried a slash from a reaver. He wasn’t used to dancing with two opponents at the same time, but Ciel’nn was learning the rhythm of it which he followed now by instinct. He slashed out in a flourish, killing the reaver on his right. It was then, his eyes caught the sight of Mogrul in clad leather armor coming down the hill. “Hogger!” Ciel’nn shouted at the top of his lungs, getting everyone’s attention at the market. He flashed a dark smirk at the Orc, who looked at him for a moment before he hurried into the ebony mine. Ciel’nn hissed and rushed after him.   
  
Teldryn had turned around to see the Orc running into the mine and his partner following after. “Ciel’nn, don’t go alone in there!” he shouted. “Shit!” He turned to the remaining reavers. It was time for his final fight. “Come on, then! S’wits!”   
  
The remaining reavers went into a battle frenzy after seeing Mogrul leaving them on their own. Mogrul had abandoned them. The coward! They fought furiously before they were beaten by Teldryn, Captain Veleth and his men.

  
  


* * *

 

  
In his cell, Slitter had listened to the battle going on at the main gate and thanked the Three. He was certain Mogrul had gone beyond salvation by now. Not that he cared for the N’wah anymore. He’d seen the old Orc become unpredictable and was glad he wasn’t working for him. _I turned against him just in the nick of time._   
  
He shook his head and got a guard’s attention. “Having regrets, eh?” Slitter heard the guard saying. “It sounds like the battle is calming down. Who knows how many casualties there will be.” The guard added and was quiet.  Slitter was also quiet. _If I knew he’d gone this far I’d…_ Then his thoughts shifted towards the kid, who had spared him. _Mogrul might be too much for him. Still, I hope he can finish the Orc… I’ve done terrible acts, but I wonder if it’s too late to make amends?_


	10. Chapter 10

The miners looked troubled when Mogrul had came into the mine, but the Orc yelled them to leave if they wanted to live.   
  
Mogrul hurried towards the ladder. He was quite certain that the kid would follow him. Sending his still loyal reavers into town had bought him time to prepare for his escape. There were reavers at the other end of the mine.  _Maybe I should lure him to his death, too?_ Mogrul nodded to himself. _That’s a good idea._   
  
_You might die too._ The taunting voice laughed at him in his mind. _Look all these shadowy corners - good places to die._   
  
“Shut up!” Mogrul growled and rubbed his eyes. The voice had been quiet after his breakdown, but now it seemed to be returning to watch his demise? No! Mogrul shook his head. He’ll not die today. _Nobody bests an Orc!_   
  
_You still believe in that?_ The voice was almost mournful. _A sad, sad little Orc…_   
  
The ladders were ahead of him and Mogrul stared at them. More likely he stared into the dark chasm. It almost looked to be inviting him to sweet slumber.  A slumber that promised something that was beyond his comprehension. The Orc shook his head. No, he wasn’t ready to die yet. His eyes shifted back to the ladders - they looked fragile and he doubted if they’d carry his weight. The sound of a wooden door closing woke him up from his thoughts. _The kid…_   
  
The moment when Ciel’nn had stepped inside the mine, a dark smirk spread across his face. His eyes narrowed as he listened in. The hogger is somewhere here. His entire being was wired for the kill and the escaping hogger made the hunt more fun. Ciel’nn was going to enjoy it a lot, but a part of him was also scared. It was the darkness that partly shielded him.   
  
Ciel’nn sneaked without a sound with a bow in his hand until he saw Mogrul at the start of the ladder. “Hogger…” he said a tone higher than a whisper and he observed the Orc gasping as if he was haunted. Ciel’nn notched a poisoned arrow and aimed at the Orc’s shoulder. “Over here.” The young mer said in a dark tone before releasing the arrow.   
  
“Gah!” Mogrul felt the arrow coming from the shadows and after scratched his arm, the arrow struck the wall on the other side of the chasm. It put the Orc on the move. He descended down the ladders and stumbled down as he misstepped. “Hogger…”  The way Ciel’nn called him was unsettling and dark for Mogrul. He felt the creeps down his spine. Slowly he managed to get back on feet and glanced up only to see Ciel’nn emerging from the shadows with a dagger in his hand and looking down at him with a dark stare and a sinister smirk. “No, no…” The Orc stammered and fled deeper into the mines.   
  
The red eyes followed the Orc into the shadows of the mine. _He’s trying to escape…the poison will slow him down soon enough._ Ciel’nn let out a soft chuckle as he descended the ladders. He left the arrow behind and began to follow the Orc. The young mer wasn’t worried about the Orc getting away. He’d let Mogrul think he’d a chance to escape before this charade was over. So he walked on while listening to the Orc’s gasp as the slow poison took effect.   
  
Mogrul blinked his eyes, then narrowed them as he’d been seeing a shadow. He was leaning against a wall. His arm ached, but it was a mild pain. What worried him was the shadows that crept closer to him with each blink of an eye. He blinked again, but it didn’t help. Mogrul took a deep breath and peeked behind the corner. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the cloaked figure from his nightmare beckoning him. He shut his eyes tight. _Go away!_ The figure was gone when Mogrul opened his eyes. _It worked!_ Being relieved for the time being, Mogrul continued his escape.   
“Hogger…” the kid’s voice echoed. He must be nearby and the Orc’s relief was short lived.   
  
Ciel’nn saw the hogger disappearing behind a corner and flashed a dark smirk at the prospect of Mogrul being terrified of him. He could taste it in the air while he followed the Orc like a shadow. Ciel’nn acknowledged this was his the most interesting hunt he could remember. He’d never had a chance to hunt his target, into a mine no less. The young mer could guess how the Orc felt as he heard him grunt and mumble as if he was talking to someone when he was close by.   
  
Sweat formed on Mogrul’s forehead. He wasn’t aware of being poisoned and pressed on while the slow poison crept into his system. _Just a bit longer…_ In between his blinks, he saw the cloaked figure again, but this time closer to him. Mogrul let out a yell and struggled to move on. He heard it whispering to him and he whimpered.    
  
It wasn’t long before Mogrul found himself in a dead end corridor after he opened a wooden door. “No, no no…” he mumbled to himself. There was no way he could turn back and find another way out. _I should fight him… No one bests an Orc!_ The Orc turned slowly around and grabbed his axe, but his sight was shadowed and nearly blurry when Ciel’nn appeared at the other end of the corridor. He could see the kid vaguely along with the cloaked figure at the same time. _No!_   
  
_This is it, Mogrul. The time has come._ The voice in the Orc’s head said. _I wonder if Malacath is in a good mood and will give us a place in the Pit._   
  
Ciel’nn observed the hogger shaking his head and muttering words that didn’t make sense to him. He tilted his head as in a snarl as he took the first step closer. “Hogger.” His voice was roughly dark. _Curious._ It seemed as if the hogger is afraid of something else, too. The young mer slowed his walking just to see how the Orc would behave.   
  
Each time the kid took a step closer to him and in between his eye blinks, Mogrul saw the cloaked figure coming closer to him. It was terrifying as if the kid didn’t even see the figure, Mogrul came to realize from his hazy mind. He trembled in fear and at being delusional. “Can’t… can’t you see it?” To this the kid tilted his head as if he was curious, but gave no answer. Mogrul pointed next to the kid, who followed the gesture, seeing nothing. He looked back at the Orc with a scowl.   
  
Everything was consuming Mogrul, the shadows, the kid, the cloaked figure, and the damned voice in his head. It was too much for him and his fragile mind couldn’t take it anymore. Mogrul let out a desperate scream of terror with his hands on the sides of his head as he fell on his knees. The cloaked figure standing next to him; he could feel its hand on his shoulder. Everything else escaped Mogrul.   
  
_Curious._ Ciel’nn resisted the urge to cover his sensitive ears from the screaming while he watched the hogger screaming. He’d had no idea of Mogrul being so… crackpot. He shifted in his place and stared at the Orc. Perhaps it’s the poison. Ciel’nn shrugged mentally and took a final step close to the hogger. His gaze was still dark. _You must be the most pathetic Orc I’ve ever seen._   
  
The dagger flashed in the torch light as Ciel’nn stabbed Mogrul in the chest, then finalizing the act with a slash to the throat. His moves were precise and aimed with care. The young mer stepped backwards as Mogrul fell on the ground while the mine had gone silent.   
  
Ciel’nn blinked as if he was waking up from dream. He felt tired and scared as the darkness faded. He turned away from the dead Orc and sat down on the stone stair, hugging himself. He was vaguely aware of his darkness as he remembered what he had done. It scared him and he felt alone as put his hands on his head and leaned against his knees. _Teldryn…_   
  
“Ciel’nn?” Teldryn’s voice echoed through the mine. He was close now, the older mer was certain of it as he had heard the scream. Teldryn hoped it wasn’t his partner’s scream, although it had been too low scream to be Ciel’nn’s. So he pushed on through the Canal. “By Azura! How deep had the chase went on?” he grumbled under his breath.    
  
He kept looking for his partner until he found the wooden door open from where he saw Ciel’nn sitting on the stairs and Mogrul  dead nearby him. “Ciel’nn?” Teldryn said in a quiet tone as he approached the young mer, who now looked to him with fearful eyes. _Damn, he looks like he’s lost. What in Oblivion happened here?_ He knelt next to his partner, being not sure what he should say. “Listen, Ciel’nn,” Teldryn began, “let’s get you out of here.” The older mer put his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “Get up.” Teldryn tried to recall if he’d ever had  to tread with caution with such a person as Ciel’nn. To his relief, the younger mer stood up and took his hand, looking lost.   
  
Ciel’nn held Teldryn’s hand during the return to the mine gate. He was afraid  that if Teldryn let go of him, he’d be lost in the darkness. He wanted to be close to the older mer while he listened to Teldryn’s softer voice that they’d be out of the mine soon. It was his only comfort at the moment. The younger mer wasn’t sure how he was going sleep the next night and hoped Teldryn would stay close to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**** After the battle of the town Raven Rock drew a long breath. The casualties were more than expected. Half of the Redoran Guard had perished during the assault, Eronos Sathoni was among them and several unlucky miners.    
  
Captain Veleth was moody when he counted the dead. For the Captain it was a reminder to not to let his men fall under an outsider’s influence again. He’d send a letter to Blacklight, telling them what had happened. The House Redoran would send an officer to question the Councilor and him. The bribed guards would be sent back home and replaced by others who would not stray from the House ethics. A lot of changes were ahead, but Captain Veleth was more than ready for it.   
  
They had a Temple ceremony for the fallen, and burned the bodies. Their ashes would be sent back home.  It was hard for Ondren, who had lost his friend. Eronos had died due to the blood loss. And, Ondren mourned with  Raryn. They had known him from their training days and to lose him was hard on them. Ciel’nn and Teldryn were present too, but the young mer didn’t talk to anyone. Teldryn told them his partner was still in shock because of the battle. It wasn’t the entire truth, but he didn’t know what else to say since Ciel’nn hadn’t spoke much since the mine event.   
  
The news of of Mogrul’s demise spread among the Dunmer after Teldryn had confirmed that the Orc was dead. It wasn’t acknowledged openly that it was Ciel’nn’s doing, but the stall owners were thankful none the less. They were glad for not being blackmailed and harassed by the Orc anymore. Slowly they returned to their day to day routine. Life would return to the town with the next trade ship. Mogrul’s corpse was taken out of the mine and burned outside of the town.   
  
Having dealt with the Orc, Ciel’nn didn’t feel like celebrating at all. He was haunted by bad feelings of the events with Skaal hunters and the hunt for the Orc. It had been dark for him and Ciel’nn didn’t know how to cope with it. So he cling to Teldryn for comfort. Although, he didn’t speak much about it - Teldryn allowed him to stay close to him.   
  
Geldis frowned at the young mer who leaned on the counter with his head resting on his hands. as if he was asleep and had a Sujamma cup close to his hand. “Poor mer. How long is he going be like that?” The Inn keeper asked in a worried tone. He didn’t like to see the young mer in that state. Not even Sujamma seemed to cheer him up. Geldis also had tried offering tea, but it had the same result as Sujamma.   
  
Teldryn shook his head. “I don’t know.” He replied in a soft tone because Ciel’nn was present and was probably listening to them. “I don’t know what happened in the mine, but he can have all the time of Nirn if he needs to.” The older mer patted his partner’s shoulder gently. He’ll talk when he’s ready. It’s not like we’re going anywhere yet.  He glanced at Geldis who still frowned before he took a sip from his cup of Sujamma. I wish I knew what he’s thinking.   
  
Captain Veleth came down the stairs, hoping to have a chat with the young mer. But, when he arrived at the counter he realized Ciel’nn still wasn’t his old self - if he ever knew when the kid was himself. The Captain sighed and looked to Teldryn. “Things seems to be getting back to normal day by day now. I don’t know if we could have managed it without you two.” He said in a low tone. “We still have the Ash —”   
  
The young mer abruptly got up from the counter, knocking the cup of Sujamma over and rushed towards the stairs. The Retching Netch was getting busy. _Can’t they leave me alone?_ His idea was to get outside and find a quiet place for himself, though he was starkly aware of Teldryn who would follow him. He pushed the door open and headed to the beach, towards the strange stone.   
  
Teldryn sighed and chugged the last of his Sujamma down when Ciel’nn had rushed out. “You happy now, Captain?” Teldryn nearly barked. “He’s still not himself and you just…” He shifted off the stool and hurried after his partner. I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid or unpredictable. This side of him is worrying though. It only made the whole young mer more interesting and Teldryn was patient to learn more. He was glad the Orc was gone, but how it had affected his partner was another case entirely. “Have you seen the kid?” Teldryn asked from the guard at the door. “He went towards the strange stone.” He heard the guard replying. The older mer nodded and walked briskly after his partner.

   
  
Ciel’nn sat down on the ash fallen beach as he gazed across the water towards the Red Mountain. A moment of being alone was all he wanted, though the young mer was certain Teldryn would find him soon. He didn’t know what to think. The Orc was dead as he should be. Ciel’nn nodded to himself, but yet  he couldn’t figure out what was bothering him. He drew a deep breath as he stared at the ashen sand. It wasn’t that the people of Raven Rock didn’t thank him for the deed, nor he didn’t ask for it.  
  
Looking around near the strange stone, Teldryn found his partner with ease even the people around the stone weren’t helpful. They kept saying “Here do we toil” or “And when world shall see” which was utter nonsense for the old mer, but it made him wary. Whatever power had caught them in —  he didn’t want to be part of it. Passing the stone, Teldryn looked to Ciel’nn. He hoped the young mer was willing to talk now that they weren’t surrounded by other people. The old mer stepped over a couple of stone and stopped next to his confused partner. He sat down and looked at the water, then at the Red Mountain. “How are you holding up?” he asked in a concerned tone, but the young mer only let out a sigh. _Alright then._ Teldryn glanced at Ciel’nn to observe how his stray hair shifted in the wind. “What do you use for your hair?” _It looks silken, smooth and light._  
  
The young mer shifted slightly. “Lavender and nightshade mix.” Ciel’nn replied in a quiet tone and he glanced to his older partner. “And, you?” He had noticed the rough spiky hair and wondered what Teldryn might use for keeping it up. “Troll fat.” He heard his partner replying with a grin. Ciel’nn turned his head to stare at the older mer like he had done a horrible thing. A grunt escaped from his throat. “Troll fat? Ugh, that’s… ghastly!”   
  
Ciel’nn was glad that Teldryn talked to him even if it was hard for him to reply. Especially if it was about the recent events. The older mer brought a sense of calmness to him.  
  
“It holds, though.” Teldryn chuckled at the younger mer’s reaction. _At least I got him talking now. This is good._ He put on a smile. “Soon, I’ll run out of it.” He paused for a brief moment. “Ciel’nn, is something wrong?” The older mer asked in a careful tone, not wanting his partner to shut up as soon as he got him talking.  
  
The older mer looked worried to Ciel’nn as he kept his gaze on him, but he didn’t know where to start explaining from. Ciel’nn opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it. “I can’t talk about it now.” He replied averting his gaze slightly. “I’m glad you let me stay close to you, though.” _I need that now more than anything else._ A tiny smile crept on his lips.  
  
“Alright.” Teldryn nodded. “If there’s something that you need, let me know.” He shifted his gaze towards the Red Mountain. “I don’t mind. We’re partners and that means supporting each other.”  
  
“I still need to stay close to you. Otherwise…” It was almost like a whisper when Ciel’nn replied. “Otherwise you’ll be lost.” Teldryn completed his line quietly. The young mer discovered that the older mer understood him in some level and he felt warm inside his chest. Ciel’nn shifted closer to his partner. “You know, when you run out of troll fat - you only need to ask me. I have a few and I certainly don’t need them.”  
  
Teldryn smirked as he let the young mer get close to him. “That’s generous of you. Otherwise we’d have to go up north and slay some trolls, and there is the chilling cold.” At that moment, the wind picked up and the older mer noticed his partner shivering. “Perhaps it’s best to move indoors? It’s getting cold out here.” He stood up, pulling Ciel’nn up along with him.  
  


* * *

  
  
The old mer’s eyes skimmed over the pages of the “Lusty Argonian Maiden Volume One”. He had read it over a hundred times and wished he’d find the second volume from somewhere. Teldryn sighed, putting the book aside and looked to the young mer who was trying to sleep next to him. _Poor mer, I wish I knew what he’s going through now._ It was curious as his partner didn’t mind sleeping next to him at all. It was as if Ciel’nn was drawn to him and Teldryn wasn’t sure why - which made the young mer even more interesting. But, it seemed the night time were the worse for Ciel’nn when it was possible for him to have nightmares. _I need to ask him what calms him down. What kind of tea?_   
  
The door was knocked gently and Geldis peeked in from the door way. “Do you need anything, sera?” he whispered and Teldryn shook his head. The inn keeper nodded and closed the door.   
  
Ciel’nn seemed to have restless night and Teldryn tried to think of how to calm it down. It had been way too long since he had to comfort someone. He put his hand on the young mer’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. _Azura guard your dreams, Ciel’nn._ And, as if it worked - his partner fell into a calmer sleep. Teldryn smiled and shifted himself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Ciel’nn had said he’d help with the ash spawn issue after the Orc was gone, but he had been down for several days. He and Teldryn had heard of the continued attacks against the Bulwark and with a heavy sigh Ciel’nn decided that today he’d go and talk to the Captain. “The damned Ash spawn.” The young mer heard Teldryn cursing quietly as they approached the barracks. It was obvious his partner hated them as if they were a plague. And, it was true - Ciel’nn knew the ash spawn were a menace back at the mainland. But, he guessed it’s better to deal with the issue so the Redoran Guard can catch another breath and focus on the town’s recovery.   
  
The continued ash spawn attacks put the Redoran guard under some stress as they were undermanned for the time being. Captain Veleth paced back and forth - it would be two weeks before the Redoran official would arrive and question him and Councilor Morvayn. He wasn’t sure of who the council would send, but the Captain felt it would be a tough inspection. _Maybe they would question the prisoner, Slitter, too._ He stood up from his chair when the door was knocked on and strode to open it. The Captain saw the kid looking at him and the bladesman who shot him a snarling glance. “Yes, what it is?”   
  
Ciel’nn shifted in his place. “We’re here to help with the ash spawn problem.” He stated with a neutral look. For a moment, the young mer could swear the Captain was praising Azura in his mind as his face lightened up, almost in joy. _I came back from Skyrim only to ending up to help my own kind. I guess it’s better than helping the not so thankful Nords as long as I get something from it, too._   
  
A thankful smile spread across Captain Veleth’s lips. He had stopped hoping the kid would turn up and offer his help since he seemed to be down. The situation was dire at the Bulwark. “I am very thankful, Ciel’nn. We’re undermanned and need someone to find where the Ash spawn attacks are coming from.” He paused for a moment when the bladesman decided to say, “Undermanned and who’s fault is that?” It came out as a snarl and the Captain felt a sting of guilt. “Where would we start looking for clues?” the kid then asked him. “I think the best way is to check on the ash piles outside the Bulwark. Then bring me any clues you may find. Azura light your steps.”   
  
Ciel’nn nodded. “Got it. How is Ondren doing by the way? Is he at Bulwark at the moment?” he asked in a genuine and concerned tone. He had seen how Eronos’ death had affected the young Redoran Guard. It reminded him of Rangalen’s death of which he was getting over. The young mer missed the Nord. He also wanted to make sure Ondren was alright.   
  
“He’s recovering from the loss of Eronos. Give him time.” The Captain replied. “Eronos was a promising guard. If you want to talk to Ondren, he’s at the Bulwark.” He thought a moment when the kid said in an even tone, “I know what a loss means, Captain. Let’s go, Teldryn.”   
  
They left the barracks and headed towards the Bulwark. Ciel’nn felt a few looks of the Redoran Guard on him as they passed by. Everyone had lost someone close to them. He had lost his family and friends that he’d managed to make during his journey. _I still have  Maros, and…_ The young mer glanced at his partner, who looked thoughtful. He liked the bladesman more than he let on, and he realized he’d fight for his partner - keep him close.   
“Remember to breathe.” Ciel’nn heard the older mer saying to him. The young mer blinked and looked to Teldryn who was looking at him. “I was just thinking.”   
  
“About what?” Teldryn asked in a half curious tone. It would be good to hear his partner’s thoughts every once in a while. He wasn’t sure if Ciel’nn’s mood had shifted for the better. It was hard to tell. “That I have such a fascinating partner.” He heard the young mer replying with a controlled smirk. The older mer grunted. “Huh.” He reached out to shuffle Ciel’nn’s hair with a smirk of his own. “You’re interesting, too, Ciel’nn.” _Soft and silken. Your smirk match my own._   
  
Ciel’nn let out a half-hearted hiss when the older mer shuffled his hair. “Gah! Not the hair!” he protested while his partner laughed. If there was anything that Ciel’nn didn’t tolerate a lot - it was his hair that was neatly kept at all times. If it was anyone else than Teldryn, Ciel’nn would have grabbed his dagger and pointed it at the throat, very close at it. The young mer ran his fingers through his hair to fix them even though it wasn’t even near like he wanted them to be. _He thinks I’m interesting! It’s a good sign._ He had wondered if the older mer thought the partnership is purely a business arrangement, but Ciel’nn dared to hope for more, later on.   
  
  
The young Redoran guard was observing the ash wastes from the Bulwark when Ciel’nn and Teldryn arrived to meet him. Ondren turned to Ciel’nn who approached him with a saddened expression. “How are you doing?” Ondren asked, but for his reply he got drawn into a comforting hug. It was weird, but also soothing for him. “I’m sorry for Eronos, Ondren.” He heard Ciel’nn whispering softly to him. The young Redoran guard swallowed and put his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder. “He was a good friend.” He said quietly when the young mer let go of him. “Are you going somewhere?”   
  
“I’ve been better, but your Captain wants us to help with the Ash spawn.” Ciel’nn replied with a sigh. To him, Ondren was torn and seemed like he hadn’t slept much. He could relate to that. The young mer didn’t know how to make the other mer feel better, but he guessed time would show. “We can talk more when we come back, if you want.” It was an open offer which he’d leave for Ondren to decide.   
  
“He sent you out already? For Azura’s sake! We are still recovering and he wants to take on the fucking Ash spawn!” Ondren hissed, but he felt Ciel’nn’s hand on his arm. “Hey, it’s alright. At least the hogger is gone, right? You need to recover too.” He heard the young mer’s soothing voice saying. Ondren had to admit that Ciel’nn was right. “The Hogger is gone.” He said as calmly as possible while closing his eyes briefly. “Did you end him with much pain?” The young Redoran Guard asked as he opened his eyes.   
  
“Yeah, he also went insane at the end. Who knows how long it had been bubbling inside his head.” The young mer replied with a light smirk. “Anyway, we need to go, but you take your time and recover, alright? You’re my favorite Redoran.” Ciel’nn turned to leave while he heard Ondren giving him a laugh.   
  
“Favorite? Right! Stay safe!” The young Redoran Guard waved. _The Hogger is gone._ Ondren took a deep breath and resumed his guard duty.   
  
  
Searching through the ash piles, Ciel’nn had only found several mineral chunks and to his joy - various raw gems. “Another sapphire!” He beamed as he put it into his backpack. Having not an idea of what they should look for,  the young mer kept poking in the ash piles. “Have you found anything, Teldryn?”   
  
“Just chucks of minerals and gems. Maybe we should move towards the Old Attius Farm.” The older mer replied as he stood up, stretching his back. If it was up to me, the Redoran Guard should deal with the ash spawn by themselves. “Alright.” The young mer replied to him and walked on the road.   
  
“Can I have those gems?” Ciel’nn asked as they approached the farm. He had no idea what he’d do with them yet, but he wanted them for safe keeping for the future. The young mer still  hadn’t found a chalice he’d liked, but maybe, when they’d leave Raven Rock for adventuring across Solstheim - he’d find one? Ciel’nn could only hope.   
  
“What do you use them for?” Teldryn asked as he handed the gems to his partner. He had an idea of selling them for more alcohol, but since Ciel’nn wanted the gems… _And, that way he looked when he’s asking them… Either you are getting soft, Teldryn, or you’ve found a rare gem for yourself._ The old mer chuckled quietly to himself and looked ahead of them - at several piles of ash and a dead Redoran Guard. “Something is bound to be found around here.” He said with a scowl.   
  
“I hope so. The sooner we get this done the better.” The young mer replied and began to search while the older mer shoved the ash with his boot. “I don’t know what to do with the gems yet. I just like to collect them for the time being.” Ciel’nn said as he found a piece of paper - a declaration of war. He frowned as he read the paper, tilting his head slightly. “Do you know anyone by the name of General Falx Carius? An Imperial?” _Never heard of him._   
  
“General Falx Carius? No, I don’t think I know any such name.” The older mer replied, frowning. “What else is written on it?” He stepped closer to his partner, who was frowning at the declaration of war paper.    
  
“That they keep Raven Rock stronghold as an enemy.” Ciel’nn  paused for a moment and looked to Teldryn. “Raven Rock doesn’t even come close to a stronghold.” He absently looked towards the Bulwark while he heard his partner saying, “Look at it, Ciel’nn. What do you see? Isn’t it the best stronghold you’ve ever seen?” The young mer frowned for a second, then cocked a dark brow and glanced at Teldryn. “Very impressive indeed.” He nodded with a smirk. “We should be proud of them, yeah.” Ciel’nn was aware of them mocking the Redoran settlement, but he  tried to remain neutral. “We should inform the Captain about the General.”   
  
Teldryn gave a heartily laugh and slapped Ciel’nn’s shoulder. “Exactly!” The old mer sighed soon after, and became serious. “I guess we should, so we can get this show on the road.”   
  


* * *

  
“This can’t be!” Captain Veleth slammed his hands on the small Inn table.”General Falx Carius was thought to be dead over two hundred years ago.” He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. “This doesn’t bode well for the town. I don’t have a choice but to ask you to deal with him.” The Redoran Captain sighed, looking at the kid.   
  
Ciel’nn had seen it coming when he had read the paper. He’d do it, but with a price tag. He flashed a smirk. “Of course, Captain, but are you sure you can pay what I ask for it?” He knew they were recovering from the losses that happened during the Orc’s bullying and blackmailing, but a Dunmer had to make a living. His services as a freelance assassin weren’t cheap. “How much are you asking for then?” The Captain asked him.   
  
“We have to deal with Ash spawns. Raise the price, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn prompted close to the young mer.   
  
Ciel’nn thought a moment as if he was an experienced trader before he replied, “My prices are solid. It’s one thousand up front and another thousand upon completion, but since we have to risk our lives with the Ash spawn, let’s say up front is one thousand and five hundred.”   
  
The Redoran Captain groaned and rubbed his head. _He’s worse than Teldryn Sero, but I have no choice since we’re undermanned._ “You two are impossible, but I’ll ask for the Councilor’s purse for your payment. This is important for our safety.” He stood up to leave.   
  
“Hurry, then, Captain. We’ll wait right here.” Teldryn grinned and watched how the Captain left them in a hurry. The older mer looked to his partner. “That was smooth. Where did you learn dealing with money?” he asked as they walked over to the bar to get something to eat.   
  
The young mer leaned against the counter. “My mother taught me some of the trade while she dragged me into the market.” Ciel’nn replied with a soft smile, then he mouthed “ex-Hlaalu” to the older mer, who chuckled. “So, what do you take? I think I’m going to take a grilled ash hopper and trama root tea.” He was starving. “Geldis?”   
  
“I’ll take roasted ash hopper legs and Sujamma. I wonder how long the Captain is going to take it to get the money?” Teldryn said while observing the Inn.   
  
“Your food is coming soon, sera. What are you two going to do now? All the talk about money.” Geldis asked as he took their order as he had listened to them. “It’s good to see the people back in good spirits. Although, I need to ask for new tables and chairs that the Orc had crushed. Savages…”   
  
“We’re going to deal with the Ash spawn.” Ciel’nn replied like it was a dreadful quest with no return back. “If the Councilor is a wise mer, he’ll return soon enough.” He smirked at Teldryn. “A mer has to make a living, right?”


	13. Chapter 13

Councilor Morvayn had come forth with the up front payment Ciel’nn demanded for dealing with General Falx Carius and his Ash spawn. It was all for the safety of the people of Raven Rock. The young mer was satisfied even as he heard the Councilor had something against him as to how he dealt with Mogrul.    
  
“Not the way he’d prefer”, The Captain had said when he handed the money to the young mer.    
  
Ciel’nn had frowned at the news and rolled his eyes. This was why he didn’t like the politics; people had their preferences of how to deal with things. Redorans were honorable and they couldn’t act against the Orc even if they wanted to. Their honor code stopped them for acting even if it would have been for their own good. Ciel’nn shook his head. _He should be thankful, but why should I even care what he thinks? I’m not Redoran. Thank Azura!_   
  
The two Redoran guards nodded to Ciel’nn when he walked through the smaller gate with Teldryn. He had heard there was a fellow mer at Kolbjorn Barrow, so it would be good to have a look. The young mer didn’t want to go inside the barrow - the events at the Bleakfalls Barrow still haunted him as the shiver went through his body. No, Ciel’nn only wanted to hear what the dig was all about.   
  
_ Or, if there’s a treasure that’s worthy to find. _   
  
While the older mer was watching their surroundings, he noticed his partner tilting his head as if something was off. “You alright, Ciel’nn?” Teldryn asked as he took a step closer to Ciel’nn. _Perhaps it’s what the Captain Incompetent had said. I also hope he’s in a better mood._ He flashed a smile when the young mer looked to him.   
  
“Yeah, it’s just the memories. I went into a barrow with a friend once.” Ciel’nn replied in a calm tone. “It didn’t go well.” Although he remembered vaguely the Nord protecting him through the whole barrow until the necromancer appeared in the main chamber. He scowled at the memory while a new realization came. He wasn’t sure if he was still afraid of dark barrows. Maybe they would find another barrow and see if he could enter without fear. He acknowledged that some things had changed since his ‘visit’ into Oblivion. “When we have time to explore this rock, find a barrow for ourselves and see if there’s anything interesting to grab?”   
  
_It didn’t go well? I wonder what happened. It sounds like it’s a bad memory in all._ “Sure, once we’re free from the clutches of the Redoran House.” Teldryn paused for a moment. “Are you sure of that, thought? Your memory didn’t sound good.” He didn’t want to go into places that would have a bad effect on his partner, especially if they brought distressful memories. The old mer was ready to defend the younger mer if he needed to. “Yes, I need to find out a thing about myself and for that we need a barrow.” He heard the young mer saying, giving him an adventurous glance.   
  
A frustrated Dunmer paced back and for as he muttered under his breath when Ciel’nn and Teldryn approached the dig site. The barrow was covered in ash in a way that the higher points of it rose from the ash. “Damn, this is troublesome!” Ralis Sedarys groaned, rubbing his forehead and his attention turned to the two mer close to him. “What do you want?” The mer narrowed his eyes briefly at the young mer as if he was trying to remember a detail from his memories. _I’ve seen him before. Back at Mournhold. What was his name?_   
  
“Curious. I heard this here’s a dig site for the barrow.” Ciel’nn said while his partner settled to stand nearby. He eyed the dig site with a so-curious look. “Doesn’t look like much to me.” _He seems to lack of some miners, that’s obvious. Or, he didn’t came prepared. I wonder what’s so important to dig  here anyway._   
  
“You’re Ciel’nn Sarion! A Hlaalu from Mournhold.” Ralis blurted out as his face lightened up in hope. The raised brow told him that the young mer didn’t expect everyone to know him. But, Ralis knew him - he had seen the kid several times, about five years back. “So what?” The young mer shot at him. Ralis rubbed at the back of his neck. “As you see, I’ve run into a problem and you look mostly honest. I’ve got a financier waiting for me back at the mainland. Sent me to fetch some rare antiques - “The Relics of Ahzidal”.  Ralis spread his arms to make it more interesting. “If you’re interested in it, we could be partners— “   
  
_Ahzidal… Ahzidal… Maybe he was some wizard?_ Ciel’nn’s gaze shifted into a dark stare. “I already have a partner.” A cold reply as if he’d taken an offensive. He shifted in his place as if thinking as he pulled a Hlaalu trader face. “I may have wealth,” he paused for a brief moment just to see Ralis’ hopeful look, “but there’s no way I’m going to give money for an old relic dig.”   
  
“But Ahzidal was the first great Nord Enchanter!” Ralis pleaded in panic now. “Most of his treasures are buried in this barrow.” He took a step closer to the young mer while the bladesman took a step closer to Ralis.”Think about the wealth we could get from them!”   
  
Ciel’nn could feel his partner right behind him, maybe a step to the sideways while he scowled at Ralis. “I don’t care even if he’s the first amazing Altmer frog trainer! You won’t get an Azura’s silver from me.” He gestured for Teldryn to follow him. “Dead should stay buried anyway.” With that, the young mer left hopeless Ralis and the barrow behind.   
  


* * *

  
Fort Frostmoth looked like a quiet place from the outside as they approached it slowly. Teldryn let out a deep sigh. “The Ash spawn probably appear as soon as we step closer to the walls.” He said while observing the walls. “Better be careful about this. Who knows how many Ash spawns may crawl up? Stay close just in case, alright?” The older mer looked to his partner.   
  
“What if I want to stay close to you anyway?” Ciel’nn flashed a controlled smirk, but became serious afterward. “This place, something feels wrong about it.” He frowned while he checked his blades. He had the feeling he’d end up hating the Ash spawn as much as Teldryn —  they were hard to kill. The young mer guessed they were also poison resistant which was annoying. A part of him wasn’t sure how the battle was going to play out, but it had to be done.   
  
“If something is wrong it’d be the General.” Teldryn said, keeping his gaze on his partner. He flashed a brief smile. “You ready to beat the shit out of them? Don’t worry, I have fought them before.” The old mer knew his eyes reflected the worry he had for the young mer. _It’s going to be a rough battle._ Teldryn frowned as he stretched his arms and cracked his neck. The young mer took a deep breath and nodded to him. “More or less. Let’s get it done.”   
  
As they set out towards the fort, a mysterious imperial voice shouted, “Men, an invader has entered the fort! Prepare yourselves for an ambush!” And, then Several Ash spawns raised from the ash and readied their molten clunky weapons.   
  
Ciel’nn bit his lower lip. _Boethiah guide me._ He followed the older mer into battle as they faced the first three Ash spawns. His partner pulled his flame atronach from Oblivion to aid them. It seemed to be a straight forward fight between them, and he slashed out at the Ash spawn that had its attention solely on him. When a chance presented itself, the young mer backed his partner up. Teldryn’s grunts let Ciel’nn knew his partner was having some difficulties, but they were beating them down.   
  
It was going well enough, until Ciel’nn felt a light heat on his back and turned around to search where it had came from. He narrowed his eyes when he saw an Ash spawn on the top of a small tower. “I have to take care of that spell using n’wah.” The young mer said as he sheathed his blades and took his bow in a fluid motion. “Alright.” He heard Teldryn saying when he notched an arrow and aimed. The Ash spawn sent another fire bolt at him while Ciel’nn dodged it and shot another arrow and another one until the Ash spawn was a pile of smoldering ash.   
  
Before the last two ash spawns were down, several more raised up to attack the two mer. “There’s, n’chow, more coming!” Ciel’nn hissed as he looked around - five ash spawn in total and he was getting tired already. _It would be so much easier to kill things that bleed!_ He already had several bruises. Brooding now, he tried to think of something while Teldryn came to his side. “How are you holding up? Think we can handle those five?” The older mer asked him. “I’m going to be exhausted before this ends.” He replied, frowning at their dire situation. Didn’t he have a few scrolls in his backpack? “I’m going to try something else.”   
  
The older mer cocked a dark brow. “Be quick, then. They’re getting closer.” In fact, the Ash spawn were going to surround them at a steady pace, and Teldryn had a bad feeling about it. This really should be job for the Redoran Guard. He observed the young mer taking off his backpack and searching for something. It was a scroll. “You can read those?” Teldryn asked as Ciel’nn opened the scroll.   
  
“I’m not a mage, but I can try.” Ciel’nn’s voice carried a hint of excitement. His eyes scanned the scroll and his free hand traced the surface of the scroll. An excited smile spread across his lips.  _It’s a storm atronach one!_ “I need some space, Teldryn. Get behind me.” The young mer then, cleared his throat. “Come forth, Lord of storms!” He called out and made a flamboyant gesture toward an empty space between him and the coming Ash spawns. First Ciel’nn wasn’t sure if it worked, but soon he felt a strange sensation going through his frame as the scroll vaporised into nothing. In front of him, with a rumbling noise, formed a storm atronach ready to do his will. “Destroy the Ash spawn!” Ciel’nn commanded it and watched the storm atronach assaulting the damned Ash spawn.   
  
_ Is this what a Telvanni feels like? I need to get more scrolls. _   
  
“You did it! Now, let’s get the ones on the sides while they’re distracted.” Teldryn breathed. _He’s full of surprises; first the darker side of him, now the scrolls, I wonder what’s next?_ He waited until the younger mer had drawn his blades again, and together they went to finish the Ash Spawn while the storm atronach did its command.   
  
It took a bit longer than the young mer had expected, but he let out a sigh of relief when the last  Ash spawn was defeated. His scroll-summoned storm atronach had disappeared when its time had ran out. Ciel’nn collapsed against the fort wall and took a deep breath. “That took forever!” he complained while he placed his hand on the arm that was bruised. The ache was mild and he winced at it. The only comfort for him was that he had seen how Teldryn had fought. It brought a smile to his mouth. _He’s a…breathtaking bladesman… And he’s all mine!_ It was a self-declaration and the young mer intended to make it happen.   
  
The battle against the Ash spawn had been tough on the older mer, but he was just getting started. Teldryn was ready to go inside and deal with the general, but he frowned as he looked to his sitting partner. _He’s not doing well - the way he holds his arm._ “I think we need to rest a while before going after the general.” He sat down nearby Ciel’nn and pondered a moment before he grabbed a red potion from his backpack. “Here, take it.” He offered the potion to Ciel’nn, who took it without muttering and drank it down.   
  
The healing liquid felt renewing as he poured it down his throat. The young mer sighed and shook his head slightly. It felt different from the other potion he had used before. “What potion is it? It feels energizing.” Ciel’nn asked, looking to his partner. “It’s one of Milore Ienith’s Well-Being potions. Good stuff, isn’t it?” The older mer replied to him. “Hmm..” Ciel’nn closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. “I think I’m going to hate the Ash spawn.”   
  
Teldryn chuckled. “So do I, Ciel’nn. Rest now, we’re going in when you’re ready.”


	14. Chapter 14

The abandoned journal looked interesting when Ciel’nn picked it up. He had also found a key in the knapsack from the same room. _Ildari’s journal. I wonder who she was?_ A frown of concern formed on his forehead while he read the journal in the torchlight. The young mer was aware of his partner shifting closer to him while he continued reading to the last entry. “This is a troubling journal.” He said, glancing at Teldryn. “This person has been experimenting with the heartstones and the general. Trying to re-animate him.” He added in a worried tone. “Also, it said about her vengeance.” Ciel’nn showed the journal to the older mer. _Isn’t it close to necromancy?_ He thought as the scowl shifted on his face.   
  
“And, that’s why the general is still here, I presume. Sounds grim.” Teldryn murmured while he glanced at the journal. “Those heartstones can be found around the island. Shall we move and  finish the general?” he asked, giving the journal back to his partner, who tucked it into his backpack. _No doubt, the general might have several Ash spawn on his side._ The older mer flexed his sword arm. “How is your arm now?”   
  
Ciel’nn moved his arm. “It’s still sore, but I think I can manage.” He said in a neutral tone and turned to return to the first room. “I guess this key fits in the locked wooden door.” With Teldryn following close by, the young mer walked through the corridor and to the locked door. “This might be a tough fight as there are Ash spawn around. Better check that you have everything in is in order for the battle before we go in.” He heard his partner advising. And, Ciel’nn began to go over his gear. “Blades - check, potions - check, mood - nervous as heck, the Will - well, you’ll get my stuff if I fall.” He shot an uncertain look to the older mer.   
  
Seeing his partner was scared as a panicked guar facing a large kagouti, Teldryn put his hands on the young mer’s shoulders. “Don’t be so dramatic,“ he said in a low and soothing tone, “we’ll get through this, Ciel’nn. We’ll go in and out when it’s over. Believe me.” He studied his partner’s expressions as they shifted more than once before Ciel’nn nodded.   
  
“Alright, Teldryn.” The young mer replied. He wanted to wrap his arms around the older mer for comfort, but resisted it. “I hate Imperials.” Ciel’nn confessed and noticed Teldryn’s smirk. “Then let it fuel your fight. This is an Imperial fort after all.” He heard his partner encouraging him. _I almost forgot it._ Ciel’nn flashed a smirk even though he was still uncertain. “Kill time, then.”   
  
Once the door was unlocked and they crept up the stairs, Ciel’nn noticed the general was at the back of the room, his back to them. _I wonder if I could have a chance to get him off guard and kill him?_ He glanced to Teldryn and did a slit-throat gesture on himself. His partner frowned, but gave a short nod. The young mer nodded back and prepared to sneak towards the general.   
  
Slowly he crept across the room, placing his foot steps carefully in the ashen floor with a graceful balance. It was exciting as he approached the Imperial. How he hated them! They are like the vermin, spreading everywhere.  Ciel’nn was a few steps away from the man and he had his blade ready. Careful getting up, his dagger went up for the kill.  A bit closer…   
  
“Fort Frostmoth will never fall! Long live the Empire!” the sudden shout from General Falx Carius came as if the young mer’s presence had alerted him as he began to turn around, taking up his warhammer. Several Ash spawns raised from the ground as an answer for the general’s call.   
  
“Shit!” Teldryn hissed as he prepared to pull his flame atronach from Oblivion. He then rushed to help his partner, who had slashed out at the general savagely and rolled backwards. “Take cover, Ciel’nn!” The older mer called out and began to fight the nearest Ash spawn while his atronach targeted the general.   
  
The panic wasn’t far off, Ciel’nn was starkly aware of it and he tried to slash at the Ash spawn whenever he saw an opening. At the other times he avoided getting hit. It was difficult as the room didn’t have a lot of space to move around, with the Ash creatures blocking his path to the general. He rolled to the side while the ash creature clumsily followed him. I need to get closer to the general. With a quick glance around the room quickly, he got an idea. “Hold on, Teldryn! I’m trying to get closer to the N’wah!” He received a grunt as a reply and shiftily he took an invisibility potion, pouring the liquid into his mouth.   
  
Casting firebolts that didn’t make much damage, and swinging his sword at the ash creatures, Teldryn saw from the corner of his eye as his partner vanished from the room. He snarled as he gave strong slashed at the enemy. He witnessed the general defeating his atronach and cursed. The situation looked slightly grim while the ash creatures still remained. _We need to kill the man first - perhaps then the Ash spawn will disappear?_ The older mer took a defensive stance as the general was walking towards him as he stepped backwards. _That warhammer looks nasty, though._   
  
The Imperial was going to beat the shit out of his partner and Ciel’nn let out a low growl as he flipped between the Ash spawns. The effect of the potion would run out soon - he’d need to be close to the man before that happened. Swiftly the young mer shifted to the middle of the ash creatures and got his sword ready. Now close to the general, Ciel’nn raised his sword in the air as the invisibility broke - his sword slashed down, hard, first the tip of of the blade pierced through the armor, at the general’s back. He twisted the blade  twice ruthlessly as hard as he could even if he felt a pain in his arm. A grunt that turned into a furious growl let from his throat when the blade got stuck, and he couldn’t get it free. Abandoning his blade in the man’s back, the younger mer took his dagger while hissing at the pain.   
  
The older mer had to dodge the heavy warhammer as it came down in a furious swing. It was as if the general didn’t feel pain at all. _Of course not! He’s an undead, powered by the heartstone! Cursed creature!_ Teldryn noticed the man turned around after his swing, and he slashed his sword with all his strength at the general’s side. This needs to be done fast or we’re dead. Withdrawing from the undead Imperial, he sheathed his sword and tried to grab the handle of the warhammer. “Ciel’nn, you need to dig the heartstone out of his chest! Quickly!”   
  
Snarling, Ciel’nn circled around the general and took a good hold on his dagger. He stepped closer and together with Teldryn, they struggled to push and make the general fall on the floor. Ciel’nn’s dagger followed almost immediately after, stabbing at the edge of the place where the heartstone was located. It was tightly implanted. Ciel’nn hissed a curse in Dunmeri while he tried to get the damned stone out of its place. He felt how his partner struggled to keep the man down and grunted about the Ash spawn coming closer to them. He heard their rugged sound nearby. The young mer dug his dagger between the edge and the stone, twisting as hard as he could. It took a greater effort with a pained arm, but finally, Ciel’nn felt the stone move and coming off. He grabbed it and threw it to the other end of the room.   
  
The room fell quiet as the general stopped moving and the Ash spawn collapsed into heaps of ash close to them. Only the two mer’s hard breathing was a sign of any life. The fight was finally over. Ciel’nn winced as he put his dagger away and shifted slowly off the general’s now dead-again corpse. He sat down slightly trembling from the stabbing and leaned against the pillar. The pain in his arm was worse. The fight had been more than he had been prepared for, but they were alive. The young mer had to admit that he’d thought they were going to die at one point of the fight, but focusing on the n’wah was a good call from his partner. Ciel’nn wasn’t sure if he would have been able to do it by himself. He looked to the older mer, who also was sitting nearby him with weary eyes. “You alright, Teldryn? That took some time. I think I’m not ready for another fight like this one.” The young mer rubbed his forehead gently with his healthier hand as if it was hurting.   
  
Teldryn winced as he acknowledged a couple of bruises on his body, but he could weather it through until they’d returned to Raven Rock. They would need a couple of days rest before doing anything else. Observing the younger mer, he realized he’d need to teach some new moves with the sword to his partner. Teldryn had a few tricks up on his sleeve and he saw it clearly that Ciel’nn would make use of them. _Later when it’s calmer and if he’s willing to learn._ “It was a tough one - it’s always so with the fucking Ash spawn.” Teldryn said. “I got some beatings, but I’ll be fine. I say we’ve earned some rest. How is your arm now?” He frowned as the young mer winced.   
  
“It feels like it’s beaten by a warhammer. N’chow!” Ciel’nn groaned. “And, I can’t get my sword out of his back.” A small pout  sneaked on his face. He really felt like shit. “We made it through.” He then sighed, more to himself than to his partner. What he wanted to do was  get clean and rest there till the next morning. He looked to the older mer, who stood up and walked over to the dead Imperial. The bladesman pulled his sword out of the man’s back like it was nothing to him. _By Azura! He’s a strong one!_   Ciel’nn’s gaze followed as Teldryn stepped closer to him, offering the sword to him with a smirk. He took the sword with his better hand and flashed a smile.   
  
“I’m sure Milore has a cure for your arm as I think we’re running out of netch jelly soon.” The older mer said in a thoughtful tone. “Can you walk at all?” he asked while shifted in his place as if rest his muscles. Sore, but manageable. _The sooner we get out of here the better._   
  
_No, how about you carry me back to the town? Safe and sound?_   Ciel’nn wondered, but nodded. “I can manage till we get back to the town.” With that he tried to get up. It didn’t work out well, so he noticed his partner offering his hand to him which he took, letting Teldryn pull him up. The young mer offered a smile. “Thanks.” He said sheathing his sword. To hear that he’d not have any netch jelly soon, made him think - he’d not hurt a netch willingly, but there were times when he had no choice but to kill one, or let someone else do the killing and then take the jelly by himself.    
  
“Alright, let’s head out then. I’d rather stay in the town than out here when night falls. If it hasn’t already.” Teldryn said, giving a last glance over his partner that he indeed was able to walk. He took the lead while the young mer followed close to him.   
  
Outside, an ash storm had broke out and it was hard to see much further away. Ciel’nn whispered, “The ash shifts.” His partner looked to him with a frown. “What?”   
  
“Do you have anything to cover your head?” Teldryn asked as he put his chitin helmet on. He watched the young mer taking a leather face mask and a hood from his backpack, putting them on. “I’m prepared now. Let’s go.” And so, they left the Fort Frostmoth and into the ash storm.   
  
“Are you sure you can see through that?”


	15. Chapter 15

_...Ash yam, Ash Spawn, Ash yam, Ash Spawn, Ash yam, Ash Spawn… _   
  
Ciel’nn stared at his ash yam soup while he tried to decide which was worse. The ash yams weren’t his favorite food, but he still would eat them even if he knew how bland they were. He still missed the steamed mudcrab legs with the wine. And, not to forget the succulent mudcrab soup which was delicious. The young mer sighed as he picked a piece of ash yam and ate it. _Guess I should go hunting mudcrabs myself and tell Geldis to put them on the menu._ He nodded to himself. _Perhaps I should cook myself when we’re going out of town._   
  
His arm still ached, but it wasn’t so bad. Milore’s potions and the netch jelly did their job, and Ciel’nn’s arm was healing well.   
  
“An Azura’s silver for your thoughts?” Teldryn asked in a low tone as he sat down at the table, opposite the young mer. He had fried saltrice and an ash yam bread on his plate, along with a cup of Sujamma. Glancing at his partner, it seemed he hadn’t heard him - the older mer frowned. “Ciel’nn? He poked the mer on the shoulder, hoping to get his attention.   
  
Feeling the gentle poke, Ciel’nn shifted his head to look at his partner. “Have you ever tasted steamed mudcrab legs, Teldryn?” He asked before he took another spoonful of his soup, wondering if his partner would like his cooking. A smile crept on his lips as the older mer seemed to be thinking.   
  
Taking a bite of his bread, Teldryn thought for a moment. He couldn’t remember if he had tasted steamed mudcrab legs that his partner seemed to be pondering about. “Can’t say I have. Do you fancy them?” The older mer replied, taking a sip of his cup. His partner’s face lightened up as glanced at him.   
  
“No? Well, I mean, we could go grab a few when it’s possible. I can cook a few dishes with the mudcrabs.” It was a curious suggestion. Ciel’nn discovered he’d never offered to cook anything to someone before, not even to Celani. _There was never time for it._ “I still haven’t tried steamed mudcrab legs with Sujamma.” _I’m going to make sure we have time for it._   
  
Nobody had cooked for the older mer before as far as Teldryn was concerned. It would be good to try. “Sounds good to me. I haven’t had a dish like that before.” He replied and paused for a moment. “Then, we can eat on the road as well.” The older mer flashed a grin before he finished his food. The older mer was aware of his words having a multi-meaning, but he’d let the young mer think whatever he would. For now, his partner only smiled.   
  
It was hard to not show too much excitement, but Ciel’nn still flashed an excited smirk. “I wonder if they sell spears here. We might need one when we go to get a mudcrab.” He only needed to know a good spot for harpooning the crabs.   
  
The patrolling Redoran Guard walked slightly wobbly as he passed the young mer. Ciel’nn raised a dark brow as he watched the guard casually strolling toward the other end of the town. _It’s like he’s nearly drunk._ His turned to the guard near the Inn. _That one is tipsy the way he’s nodding to the Captain. And, it seems he’s not happy._ The young mer was having a walk since Milore had said, “No hard labor for several days.” Ciel’nn had been amused because he’d never done any hard labor work in his entire life. What he was willing to try was gardening some deathbells and nightshades. _That’d be a great garden to keep._ He mused to himself and looked up when Captain Veleth walked towards him.   
  
“You did a great job with the Ash — “ the Captain began, but the young mer cut him short.   
  
“Not a word of the Ash Spawn, Captain.” Ciel’nn warned in a low tone as he pointed a finger at the Captain while he leaned against a barrel - his favorite spot to observe. The young mer had enough of the ash creatures long a long and he didn’t want to hear about them either. It was like a bad omen for the creatures to appear. He didn’t want to ask what was wrong this time either. Instead of asking, he just kept his neutral look at the Captain. _Something is troubling you, eh, Captain?_   
  
The Captain sighed, frowning as if to consider what to say next. “I just wish I’d find the stash my men has for Emberbrand wine.” He finally said. His men had been having sips of the wine and got themselves addicted to it. It would be bad if they were in that state when the Redoran Official would arrive - it wouldn’t be long now, he assumed.   
  
Ciel’nn brushed his stray hair behind his ear. “And, how does this concern me?” He asked and noticed his partner coming out of the Retching Netch. The young mer gestured for Teldryn to come over, making the Captain look toward the older mer. _I hope Teldryn can persuade him not to ask us._   
  
The bladesman strode to his partner and glanced at the Captain. “Harassing my partner, Captain? Can’t you see he’s trying to recover?” He asked the mer. Haven’t we done enough for your Redoran Guard? The older mer looked to the young mer, who held his hand carefully. “What did he ask this time? I sure wish the change happens soon.”   
  
“There’s a reward to anyone who finds the stash of Emberbrand wine. It causing my men to do their job dishonorably.” Captain Veleth said before Ciel’nn got to say anything. The young mer scowled at him.    
  
“Emberbrand wine?” Teldryn rubbed his chin for brief moment. “Can we keep them if we find the stash?” he asked and noted the look he got from his partner. _Relax, Ciel’nn._ “Sure, keep or sell them - I don’t care. Just make sure they’ll disappear! And, thanks, Teldryn.” He heard the Captain replying to him.    
  
_ Teldryn, no! _   
  
“And, one thing, Captain.” Teldryn waited until he got the mer’s full attention. “Maybe your men would do better job if you didn’t chase that girl over there.” Teldryn remarked with a snarl. The Captain stared at him with his eyes flaring in a deep red before he strolled away hastily. He looked to his partner, who was staring at him. “What’s wrong now?”   
  
“I was thinking that we’d not help him this time.” The young mer replied. “They should deal with the problem by themselves! Besides, we’re still recovering!” Ciel’nn pointed out. He had thought they’d rest as Milore had suggestion, but apparently his partner had another idea.   
  
“It’s free liquor.” Teldryn said with a grin. “Come on, let’s find them. Must be in one of the barrels or urns. It’s where I’d hide them.” He continued as he began to walk away.   
  
_Free liquor?_ Ciel’nn bit his lower lips. _He has a thing for that stuff, huh? I hope it’s not an addiction._ “Fine! But, we’re selling them!” the young mer groaned as he followed his partner. He was determined to sell them even if Teldryn would go against it. “Why would you change it to Sujamma, anyway?”   
  
“It’s as sweet as the Lusty Argonian Maiden’s honey.” Teldryn replied casually as he glanced at his partner with a grin. He wanted to see how long Ciel’nn could tolerate his jokes. The young mer brushed a stray hair off his face, and tucked it behind his ear while he shot a carefree look at the older mer. Teldryn blinked and looked away. _It’s not going to work, kid. You say that now, but you have to admit he’s…enticing._   “Sell them? I’ll keep one bottle, then.” He sighed.   
  
The young mer had noted the shift on his partner’s face. _Tease me with your jokes and I’ll counter it with something of mine! At least he gets to think something else now._ Ciel’nn smirked. I wonder how long he can resist it. He followed the old mer towards the barrels. “I’d hide the bottles in the ash if it were me.” The young mer said as they began to search the barrels. “You’d forget the spot then if you hide them in there?” Teldryn asked him. “It’s possible, but it’s not like I need them anyway.” Ciel’nn replied.   
  
They searched a while until Teldryn opened the barrel opposite of the Severin Manor. “I think I have found them. Four bottles in total. Are you still selling them?” he said before looking to his partner. _It would be a shame, though._ He took the bottles from the barrel. “How much you drink liquors anyway?”   
  
“We split them; you can keep two and I take the other two, and sell them. Happy?”  Ciel’nn replied with a smirk while he took two bottles from the older mer. “I don’t drink that often. Only on an occasion. Do you drink on every opportunity then?” He knew he was teasing, but he discovered it was fun. “I heard the mercenaries do that quite often.”   
  
“Do you think I’m some common mercenary, then?” The older mer asked while he followed Ciel’nn to the smith.    
  
“If you were one, I wouldn’t have asked of you. No, Teldryn Sero, you’re something different entirely.” The young mer glanced at his partner. _At least for me._ He smiled and strode over to talk with Glover. “Hey, Glover!” Ciel’nn wasn’t sure if the Breton would buy the wine from him, but he was working hard every day, repairing the Redoran Guard equipment. He also had considered to sell it to the mine workers, but it could cause accidents. So, it left Glover and the Nord Captain at his boat.   
  
Fixing their armor and weapons since early morning, Glover wished he had something to drink. Since the Orc was dead, the Redoran Guard had the balls to ask him for repairs again. They were dependent on him as he was the only smith at the town. The second smith was at the Skaal settlement. Glover frowned, he hadn’t had heard of them for a long while. _I wonder if they’re alright._ He paused the hammering for a moment to look at the young mer, who walked towards him. _Aren’t those bottles of the Emberbrand wine?_ “Hey yourself, kid. What’s brings you to my smith?” He nodded to Teldryn, as he followed the kid.   
  
The older mer settled to lean against a pillar at the smith while his partner struck a deal with the blacksmith. He eyed the market to his left and took a deep breath. The people of the town seemed to be recovering faster than he’d expected, but it was a nice change with the mines open, the hogger dead and gone, and there was his partner. Discovering his thoughts trailed back to Ciel’nn made the older mer grunt. _At least he’s doing better for now. Better keep an eye on him. Whatever was troubling him before - he’s trying to keep it away and that’s not good if you ask me._   
  
“So, this Redoran officer is coming soon?” Glover asked the young mer while taking a sip of the wine. “Any ideas of what day?” He’d like to be prepared, but it wasn’t easy as the Redorans kept him busy. _I’ll have to assume things are going to change, but I’m more worried if they let me stay here._   
  
“I wish I knew, but I could ask Ondren if he’s heard anything.” Ciel’nn replied. “The Captain is getting nervous. How tough are the Redoran officials, I wonder?” He added, tilting his head slightly. The Redoran Officer would make a change at Raven Rock, or so the young mer thought. _That’d be interesting to see._   “Alright. Glover, hide the bottles or you’ll have the Redoran Guard wanting it, too.” He said and turned to his partner. “I’m going to see if Fethis has some paper. I need to write a letter to my friend in Mournhold.” Ciel’nn waited until Teldryn nodded.   
  
Fethis Alor was talking with Adril Arano about something important matter, so Ciel’nn waited for them to finish. He still remembered, vividly, the hogger walking around the market. It had been a stain in the picture, but it had been taken care of. The young mer smiled while he glanced around the market area —  the Dunmer of Raven Rock seemed to be back to themselves and the air was clean from the Orc. Ciel’nn took a deep breath. _Everything is as it should be._   
  
“Hey, kid!” Fethis called out, “You want to buy something from me, or are you just window-shopping?” A slight snarl, but it didn’t seemed to bother the kid. Fethis waited for a moment before the young mer looked to him.   
  
“Yes, I’m buying a few scrolls of paper if you have any.” Ciel’nn replied, smiling. “Do you have something interesting to look at, too? Like trinkets? My friend in Mournhold likes them.”   
  
Fethis took a  box that contained the paper scrolls. “I used to have the East Empire Pendants. Nice little trinkets, very popular back in the day.”


	16. Chapter 16

The Redoran Guards on the Bulwark had noticed the approaching trade ship. They were watching it quietly while they kept guard. It was an understanding that the Redoran Official would come along. There would be a change for real for them. They had only one question - who is it?  The trade ship was getting closer to the docks and the guards shifted rather nervously in their places.   
  
Ondren coughed as if his throat was suddenly dried out. He had been watching the trade ship with Raryn. He knew what it meant. This was their first time with an official Redoran officer, but the young Redoran Guard thought they didn’t have trouble with the officer. _The older guards on the other hand_ \- Ondren  glanced sideways at them - _they seem to be more nervous. They shouldn’t  make deal with the Orc._ He looked to his friend. “You okay, friend?”   
  
The other young Redoran Guard nodded. “Yes, but I’m a bit nervous. Who do you think it is?” In truth, Raryn was more than nervous - he had heard of how the officers were during an official inspection and he knew that those who’d had deals with the Orc were in trouble. Knee-deep-into-shit and penalties if the rumors of the inspection stories were true.    
  
“I don’t know, but stay true to yourself and the House. I think we’ll be fine - we’ve done nothing wrong.” _But, you never know._ “Come, let’s go to wait for the ship.” Ondren looked to the older guard, who nodded to him. “Better you than me.” He heard the older guard grumbling through his helmet. The young Redoran guard shot him a frowned look before he left with Raryn following him.   
  
The the trade ship docked, and a stern looking mer, in a high ranking Redoran officer’s attire, walked down the shaft. He had a judging look on his face as he gazed around the docks before it locked on the two young Redoran guards. His expression stayed the same as he began to walk towards them. It seems he had caught most of them off guard, aside from the guards on the Bulwark. It should be good for the inspection. The Redoran officer couldn’t wait to see what the Captain had to tell him about the situation. Behind him followed a set of ten Redoran guards straight out of Blacklight.   
  
“That’s Officer Daynes Aroa!” Ondren gasped in a surprise. He had heard of the Officer - harsh, critical and he meted out the soldiers and guards that were under his command. _This doesn’t bode well for the older guards._ He and Raryn straightened up and saluted Officer Daynes Aroa once he was close enough to them. “Welcome to Raven Rock, sir!”   
  
Officer Daynes Aroa looked to the young guard with a frown. “Thank you. Where are the rest of the guards and your Captain? The Councilor’s house?” He was concerned as to why there weren’t others to meet him as clearly others could have seen him from the Bulwark. “You’ll find the Captain at the Retching Netch Inn. The guards are patrolling or loitering around.” He listened to Ondren’s instructions. _Such an honest reply. He’ll do well in the future._ “Thank you. What were your names?”   
  
“I’m Ondren Givrai, and he’s Raryn Caravel, sir.” The young Redoran Guard introduced himself and his friend. To this, Officer Daynes Aroa nodded with a hint of a smile.   
  
“I’ll remember those whose have been most forthcoming. You two might have a promising start in the Redoran forces. Show me the way to the Councilor’s house.” Officer Daynes Aroa gestured at the young guards to move. He hadn’t all afternoon to wait. Although, he was tired from the journey - there were important matters to deal with before he’d get his inspection out of the way. And, so far, it didn’t look good.   
  
The guard at Councilor Morvayn’s house stiffened when he noticed Officer Daynes Aroa approaching the door. Sweating under his helmet, the guard gave a crude nod. “Officer Aroa.” The high ranked officer frowned at him before he opened the door for him. Once the Officer had gone inside, the guard took a deep breath. _It’s Officer Daynes Aroa… Should I pack my things?_   
  
Ondren and Raryn marched back into the Bulwark. They were somewhat relieved from meeting with the Officer. They’d made a fine expression on him, but there was going to be the inspection and accounting on what had happened. And, who knew how long that’ll take? Ondren looked to his friend and they took a deep breath before they climbed the stairs up the Bulwark. The older guards glanced at them as they took their positions. The young guard looked to them, “It’s looking grim.” For you. Ondren heard couple of groans. _Although, no one is safe until the inspection is over._   
  


* * *

  
  
The lock of the treasure chest was difficult, but Ciel’nn was determined to get it open. He was down on one knee as he focused on working the lock picks. The wind from the sea distracted his work, though. The cold wind blew constantly. _Reminds me of Skyrim._ Around the young mer were a few reavers that he and Teldryn had fought a short moment ago.  Ciel’nn had insisted to get the chest open because there might be books and gems. Another lock pick broke in his fingers and the young mer cursed under his breath. “Might want to try slower?” he heard Teldryn advise. “I’m trying, Teldryn!” Ciel’nn sighed.   
  
“No rush. It’s not like they’re going get up any time soon.” The older mer grinned while he leaned against a wooden door frame, keeping an eye out for trouble. A distant noise made his head turn and Teldryn narrowed his eyes. A bull netch was being attacked by the Skaal hunters - which reminded him that Ciel’nn still hadn’t told him what had happened before he faced Slitted. He frowned and looked back to his partner, who let out a joyful chuckle. “It’s open!” He heard the young mer saying. “Good, now let’s see what’s inside.” The older mer straightened up. _I hope there is a second volume of the Lusty Argonian Maiden._   
  
The young mer opened the lid and reached inside the chest. A frown latched on his forehead as he looked at the items. “An old steel dagger, some leather bracers, a scroll and an enchanted ring it seems. And, this book the Councilor’s wife asked us to find.” Ciel’nn listed up the items as he took the scroll, the ring and the book before standing up, facing his partner. “Unless you can identify this ring, we might need to find a wizard who can and tell us what its worth.” The ring had a small amethyst stone and it was in an old Nord styled. For the enchantment Ciel’nn hadn’t had a clue. It could be a powerful ring for all he knew, but he wanted to be sure of what the ring did.   
  
“There is a wizard on the island, you know.” Teldryn said while he so-studied the ring. Curious. “But?” he heard the young mer asking and he looked to him. “He’s a Telvanni, Ciel’nn. They’re crazy, but it’s amazing that they can grow mushroom towers out of ash.” His partner’s thoughtful look told Teldryn that Ciel’nn was weighting options. “Everyone is avoiding his place though, I heard.” The older mer added as he shifted in his place.   
  
_A Telvanni?_ Ciel’nn had heard about them, but he’d never met one before. There were rumours of his long-gone aunt was Telvanni. Could it be the same aunt he’d seen as a ghost during the Oblivion visit? Maybe the Wizard on the island knew his aunt? The young mer was aware it was a far fetched hope, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask. In the best case scenario the wizard would send them away from bothering their studies. A smirk spread across Ciel’nn’s lips. “I take it we’re going to visit the wizard.” He heard his partner saying and the young mer nodded. “Yeah, when there’s time. Guess we should head back to the town?” He decided to study the scroll later.   
  
“There was a trade ship reaching Raven Rock some time ago. My bet is the Redoran Officer came along with it.” Teldryn said, frowning now. “Don’t you think it’s for the best let them sort their things out before we go back? Camp outside?” He didn’t want to return right when the Redoran Guard was all riled up. “Let that political business settle down.”    
  
It took only a few seconds for Ciel’nn to make a decision. “We’ll camp then.” He put on a smile as he had no objections to camp with Teldryn. To think of going to the town when there’s a lot of goings on with the official business made the young mer feel uneasy. He wished to be free of all ties that were linked to the House politics. They were as boring as they were deadly. “Where do you want set up a camp?” He looked to his partner as they walked through the small gate.   
  
Teldryn had found a suitable place to camp. It wasn’t far away from the Wreck of  the Trident Squall ship. Their tent had a similar style to the Ashlanders - a perfect fit for two persons. It took a bit of effort from Ciel’nn to help for setting it up with the older mer. Once they got it up, Ciel’nn prepared the campfire, and they sat down around it.    
  
More so, Ciel’nn sat close to his partner. He pondered if he should tell him what happened with the Skaal Hunters, but deemed he wasn’t ready. When would he be then? It was difficult to deal with. He let out a soft sigh when he felt Teldryn shifting in his place. The young mer glanced to see the older mer searching his backpack.   
  
A bottle of Sujamma and two cups were what the older mer exactly needed since he realized his partner was a bit upset for a reason he didn’t know yet. He gave one cup to Ciel’nn. “Hold it.” He said calmly before he poured the liquid into it. “Now, did you have a companion before coming here?” Teldryn asked in a soothing tone that was meant to alleviate the pain that his partner seemed to have currently. “My last patron was a true and stubborn Nord - tattoos and all.” He began to tell his previous experience while he filled his cup with Sujamma and put the bottle down. “We cleared one ruined fort  somewhere outside of Whiterun and when we got outside, we saw one of them escaping, galloping away on horseback.” He paused to see if the young mer was following him. His partner took a sip of his cup and nodded to him. “What then?” He heard Ciel’nn asking quietly. “Well, my patron wasn’t about to let him get away, so we pursued… _on foot, for three days._ ” The last words were said in a low tone, and Teldryn took a pause for a sip of Sujamma.   
  
“Until…?” Ciel’nn prompted his partner to go on. _It sounded like a tough patron and bloodthirsty, too._   
  
“Until we ended up tracking him to one of the largest bandit encampments I'd ever seen. My patron took one look at me, and made the most menacing grin I'd ever seen. At that moment, I knew I'd never see him again. No amount of money would ever be worth that kind of death." Teldryn finished his tale. “I hope you’re not as crazy as he was.” He glanced at Ciel’nn.   
  
Ciel’nn shook his head slightly. “I’ll not willingly fight a horde of bandits. I had my own share last time I was there.” He took another sip of his cup. “My previous companion was a Nord, too. He was young and we had several adventures before he died.” The young mer cast his eyes down and bit his lower lip. “I was hunted by the Thalmor and he took the poisoned bolt for me… always trying to keep me safe…” Ciel’nn took a deep breath and looked to Teldryn. “I want you to know that there still might be people after me and I don’t ask you to protect me…” His voice cracked. _Although, I want to you to stay close. I’m afraid you might walk away when things get difficult… I didn’t expect camping to go like this._   
  
_He’s at it again._ Teldryn frowned and wrapped his free arm around the young mer and pulled him closer to himself. “Seems you are more interesting than I thought. If it helps any, I’m not going anywhere because we’re sharing the dangers together. Wasn’t that what you said?” He gave Ciel’nn a squeeze on the arm as if to reassure him and let him lean on him as Ciel’nn did so. “The Nords might pay well, but they’re suicidal people. Best not to get attached to them.” Teldryn mused quietly and heard Ciel’nn’s light chuckle.   
  
It was soothing to listen to Teldryn talking while they started out for the sea and towards their homeland. Ciel’nn discovered that the older mer brought a sense of being at home while being with him. He liked that feeling even if knowing it might be too early, but he was getting attached already. The young mer also had a strong sense of belonging which he hadn’t felt before. But, if the other mer felt the same he couldn’t say yet. For now, Ciel’nn was content to be around his partner.   
  
_ I have a lot to tell you, Teldryn. _


	17. Chapter 17

The brisk morning wind blew harshly through the beach while Ciel’nn was preparing the campfire. His fingers were getting cold. _I wish it was sunny._   He put down the branches in the stone circle as he thought of the Red Mountain as he cast a fire spell on the branches. “S’wit!” he cursed quietly as the spell failed and glanced towards the tent. His partner was still asleep. He had put a light fur cape on the older mer since the morning wind was chilly. Ciel’nn looked back to the pile of branches.    
  
The last night had been calm for him. The older mer had seen his tattoos when they went to sleep. Both of them had casually removed the gear and slipped into the warm bedrolls. Teldryn had asked him if he didn’t eat well since Ciel’nn was slim without his chitin armor. To this the young mer had said he didn’t like ash yam that much and there should be more meat to eat.   
  
Ciel’nn had seen a glimpse of the older mer’s slightly more muscular body and couldn’t stop smiling before he’d fallen asleep. The night went by without the nightmares, but Ciel’nn had awoken shortly after to shift his fur bedroll closer to Teldryn’s and slept well enough.   
  
After a few tries, the fire spell worked and Ciel’nn got the campfire flickering up. He added a couple more twigs and poked them with a sturdy stick that he’d found lying around, close by the tent. “Finally” he murmured in Dunmeri, happy about the fire and the warmth it brought. The lavender tea was next on his to do list. He reached into his backpack to take a small bundle of dried lavender and a cooking pot. It would take some time before the tea was ready. Lastly he laid out a piece of cloth and put a small bowl of honey and wrapped bread on it.   
  
The scent of lavender made the older mer stir up, in his warm bedroll, from his sleep. He’d had a quite pleasant night and he hadn’t been aware of his partner had moving closer to him during the night. Teldryn frowned briefly as he saw Ciel’nn’s bedroll close to his. Nightmares? His nose prickled. _Hmm, lavender… What’s he cooking?_ A slight wind blew in from the door flap came through and the older mer shivered. Swiftly he got out of his bedroll and put on his gear before going out.   
  
“Morning.” Ciel’nn looked over his shoulder to his partner, who came out of the tent, and his dark brow raised up. The older mer seemed to be well rested, but his hair was… disheveled. A light smirk spread on the young mer’s lips. “Did you notice something?” he asked as turned his attention to the tea as he poured  into the cup carefully. Sitting there with Teldryn and enjoying their tea - it had started to feel right.    
  
Sighing, the older mer sat down at the campfire and frowned. “What do you mean by ‘notice something’?” he asked and took the cup with care from his partner. He smelled the tea - its calming effect made Teldryn relax and he sipped his tea.“Your hair.” He heard Ciel’nn saying. By instinct, he brought up his hand to touch his hair and grunted in a low tone. “Thanks. I’ll fix it after this wonderful tea.” He returned the smirk Ciel’nn had given him a bit earlier and continued enjoying his tea. The young mer was sitting next to him - Teldryn pondered on his life and how it was changing while he took a piece of bread and dipped it in the honey.   
  
Ciel’nn was putting the cups away when he heard a grunt. He glanced at his partner, who looked annoyed. “Is something wrong?” the young mer asked. To him the older mer looked more than annoyed.   
  
Teldryn looked to his partner with a frown. “I ran out of Troll fat.” It bothered him - how hadn’t he noticed it before? What else he could be missing while he was with Ciel’nn? “Do you have some?”   
  
“Yeah, how many?” Ciel’nn asked with a smirk before he put the earthen cups in the back pack. He searched his alchemy pouch for a small box of Troll fat and held it out for his partner. “There you go. We can’t move out with you looking like a troll.” The young mer smiled knowing he was teasing the other mer.   
  
The smile and the tease the young mer gave him told something. _He’s getting affected on you and he calls you a troll if your hair isn’t properly done._ Teldryn let out a soft groan and frowned casually as if he was thinking of something else before he took the box from his partner. “Thanks, Ciel’nn.” It would only take a few moments before he’d be finished with his hair.   
  
Ciel’nn threw some water on the campfire and shot a thoughtful look at his partner. “Say, are you ready to visit the Telvanni today since the Redorans are busy with their official business?” He was eager to see if this wizard could identify the ring and maybe buy a few mage-scrolls. A Telvanni tower must be marvelous to see. Ciel’nn had heard all kind of things about them -  so crazy for mystery  that hunger could drive them insane. _Never stay close to a Telvanni for too long. I can’t remember who said that._   
  
Teldryn finalized packing the tent into his backpack and pulled it on his back. “Sure, if that’s what you want to do.” He replied and looked towards the East where was Tel Mithryn located. It would mean they might encounter a few Ash spawns, or maybe those pesky burned Spriggans. Whatever they may face during the journey, Teldryn was certain they could face them without much of trouble. The older mer put his hand on his sword hilt and tilted his head. “Let’s get going then, partner.” He said in a low tone which he knew Ciel’nn so adored. It wasn’t hard to notice it.   
  
They walked past the quiet Fort Frostmoth and Ciel’nn couldn’t help but be wary. He glanced around cautiously - having the idea of Ash Spawn raising from the ground all of sudden was unnerving the mer even though he was traveling with the older mer. The fight with the general and his ash spawns was still fresh in the memory and to have same kind of fight wasn’t on Ciel’nn’s to-do-list today.   
  
Once the fort was behind them Ciel’nn felt better. They stopped to look at Tel Mithryn from a small ash dune. The Telvanni mushrooms rose from the ash and it alone made the young mer raise his dark brow. If he had a choice he’d never live in a mushroom. You might go to sleep and see the most craziest dream ever, and then wake up as a total crackpot. The thought of living inside one forever made Ciel’nn shiver.    
  
“Even if they’re crazy… Isn’t it marvelous how they can manage that?” Teldryn asked as he put his arms on his waist as if to admire the view of the main mushroom tower. He glanced at his partner, who gave him a questionable look. “Not fancying the mushrooms, eh?” The older mer flashed a grin. In truth, he wouldn’t live inside one if he had a choice. His thoughts trailed off while he looked around them. _Someday you should settle down, old mer. Somewhere nice and quiet._ His gaze returned to the young mer.   
  
“I prefer outdoors, or a house.” Ciel’nn replied, straightening up. “Let’s keep the visit short, alright?” He didn’t have intention to stay longer than was necessary. There were other places to explore and more to learn about his partner. _Unless the Telvanni gets an idea of needing something and wants us to fetch it. Isn’t that what they do?_ The older mer’s gaze told something to Ciel’nn. He wondered what Teldryn was thinking now?   
  
A few burnt Spriggans were idle among the burnt wood while Ciel’nn and Teldryn strolled by cautiously. The young mer didn’t want to fight them — it was better to leave them alone. It wouldn’t take long before they’d reach Tel Mithryn as the mushrooms stood tall on top of the hill. Ciel’nn thought he heard a rumble of magick being used as well as a yelp that followed it. _I wonder who screwed up now?_ A smirk spread on the young mer’s lips.   
  
_Something went wrong!_ A loose Ash guardian threatened to attack Talvas. He held up a ward against its crude swings. _I hope Master Neloth hadn’t heard this._ From the corner of his eye he saw the two mer coming up the hill. “Help me with this ash guardian before the destroys everything!” he pleaded, feeling his ward weakening.   
  
“It cost you, mage.” The young mer replied in a cocky tone. He settled to watch the struggle with an amused look. The mer was clearly an apprentice. He glanced at his partner, who stood near him, watching the ash guardian with a frown.   
  
“For Azura’s sake! Are you serious?” Talvas cursed. _Damned mercenaries!_ “What do you want? How much?” Hopefully it wasn’t a money issue - Master Neloth would know if it was. The mer hoped the young mer didn’t ask a lot. His ward faded and the mage took a not so elegant evasion move away from the ash guardian.   
  
“Do you have any summoning scrolls?” Ciel’nn’s reply came in a curious tone.   
  
“I have a few! Just help me!” Talvas hissed and witnessed the young mer and his companion attacking the unstable ash guardian. It took a while before the summoned creature turned into a pile of ash. The mage was relieved and turned to the two mer, sighing. “Thank you! I’m not sure what Master Neloth would have done to me if he knew of my failure. So, what kind of scroll do you want?”   
  
Ciel’nn tilted his head while he studied the mage. “Tell me what kind of scrolls you have? If you have a storm lord one, I’d take two of them.” He paused briefly. “I’d like to meet this Master Neloth.” The young mer shifted in his place.   
  
“An apprentice shouldn’t try out  an experiment they can’t control.” Teldryn said in a low tone as he stepped closer to his partner as he kept an eye out. He’d hate to fight any ash spawn at the moment and he wasn’t sure if being at Tel Mithryn was any safer than out there in the ash wastes.   
  
The mage frowned at the older mer, who seemed to be watching out for the younger one. They weren’t mages, so Talvas pushed the notion aside and looked to Ciel’nn. “You mean a storm atronach? Can you use them?” he asked while he pondered why they had really came to Tel Mithryn. “Why do you want to see Master Neloth? You aren’t going to be an apprentice, are you?” _He doesn’t look like a mage though._   
  
The questions were irritating like the mage was questioning him. Before Ciel’nn managed to say anything, he heard his partner answering for him. “He can read them alright. I saw how he used one some days ago. It was brilliant!” The young mer flashed a smirk at the mage. “An apprentice? Yeah, why not?” he paused to see Talvas’ stunned face. “Not really, but I have a ring I’d like to get identified.”   
  
_Phew! Thank Azura!_ He sighed softly and reached for his mage pouch on his waist. “I have storm-, fire-, ash atronach scrolls and a few with runes.” Talvas said as he handed the scrolls to the young mer. “A ring? Can I see it?” He had studied several rings before and maybe the young mer’s ring would boost his studies. It then dawned to him that he didn’t know the mer’s name. “Who are you anyway? I’m Talvas, Master Neloth’s Apprentice.”   
  
“I thought as much. The name is Ciel’nn, and my partner is Teldryn.” Ciel’nn replied, nodding towards his partner. “You’d study it?” _Curious._ Maybe that would be better than seeing the Wizard. He smiled and put the scrolls into his backpack. “Sure, if you have the skill.”    
  
The door of the tower opened and a female Dunmer walked down the stairs. “Talvas? He wants to see you.” She blinked and noticed the two other mer with the Apprentice. “Oh, who are they? Looks like Camonna Tong thugs to me.”   
  
“Varona.” Talvas smiled dreamily. “This is Ciel’nn and Teldryn. They’re here for a ring identification.” He looked to Ciel’nn. “Ciel’nn, this is Varona, the Steward of Tel Mithryn.” He introduced them with a fading smile as Varona scoffed at them. She still didn’t see him as worthy companion. It would take time, but that was alright because he intended to be the master of Tel Mithryn one day, and Varona would be his mistress. That sounded like a good plan.   
  
“Charmed.” The young mer said, but his partner remained quiet. He must be observing the scene. Ciel’nn thought the woman must be a servant, who thinks she’s a Telvanni by her behavior. The whole scene was amusing to him.   
  
“Common rabble.” Varona scoffed. “You should be going to see Neloth, Talvas.” With that she hurried into her house that was next to the tower.   
  
“A real charmer that one.” Teldryn muttered after the Steward was gone. Hopefully she stays in her house while they are visiting. A frown latched on the older mer’s face as he looked at the sky - it was past midday. “Well, what are we going to do?” He asked his partner.   
  
Ciel’nn was observing the mage while he thought of their next move. “Maybe we can see Master Neloth after all.” He prompted the mage, who looked less inspired since Varona left. “Talvas? Lead the way.”


	18. Chapter 18

The Telvanni musk scent was strong.  As if it wasn’t enough for Ciel’nn, there was the weird smell of the mushrooms everywhere! Ciel’nn had  a hard time with his headache that had begun when they had entered the tower. He almost stumbled out from the levitation lift because of the peculiar smell. Also, while they waited for Neloth to take notice of them, Ciel’nn felt strange. _How they can stand this smell?_   
  
The older mer frowned as he kept an eye on his partner, who had trouble to focusing. It looked as if Ciel’nn was going to faint at any moment. Teldryn shifted closer to the younger mer. _Just don’t faint here._ He put his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder to let him know he was there if needed. He surveyed the tower; a lot of tables with various items and books. The place screamed for a wizard home.   
  
“Master Neloth?” Talvas tried again. “You have visitors.” The mage was concerned as his master had been absent minded lately. Working constantly on his experiments and studying mysterious items had made Neloth forgetful. It seemed that he had even forgotten he had an apprentice.   
  
“Varona! Bring me some canis root tea!” Neloth barked suddenly, turning around. He eyed the three mer before him absent-mindedly. The wizard frowned. “Talvas, why are they in my tower? And, what was the ruckus outside earlier?” he asked and walked towards a table. “Where did I put that thing?” Something about the younger mer reminded him of someone he’d met a long time ago. But who? He wasn’t fond of many people around him and yet the smaller mer in his tower marked something important  that he should remember. “It’s probably nothing.” He muttered to himself.   
  
Talvas sighed. It seemed the Master had something on his mind and he shouldn’t ask what it was about. “It’s nothing to worry about, Master. They are here to get a ring identified, but I can do that.” He said and turned to Ciel’nn, gesturing to another table at the other side of the tower. “Let’s go over there. Are you feeling well?”    
  
“It’s the smell.” Ciel’nn grunted as he followed the Apprentice, with his partner closely behind. “Why doesn’t this place have any windows?” he complained, sitting on a bench. He’d need fresh air soon or he’d be knocked out and that the young mer didn’t want to happen - not in this tower. He picked out the ring from his backpack and showed it to the Apprentice. “Tell me what it is for?” He noticed Teldryn taking another chair and observed everything that happened in the tower.   
  
Talvas took the ring and examined it with care. It was an enchanted ring for sure, but as he tried to study it more, the more it became difficult. He frowned. “This requires more time from me. Are you in a rush?” He looked to Ciel’nn. “There  might be room for you to sleep somewhere.”   
  
“Where is Varona? I want my tea.” Neloth mumbled from his study. He couldn’t focus without his dose of canis root tea which he had to have at certain times of the day. Now his brow was twitching.   
  
“Varona went to her house, Master.” Talvas replied to Neloth and turned back to the two mer. Soon he’d have to get Varona to make the tea before Neloth would throw a wizard’s tantrum, and those were scary to witness.   
  
The place was getting to his partner, Teldryn saw that and shook his head. “We’d rather camp outside.” He stood up and turned to Ciel’nn. In truth, he’d spend the night outside since the tower made him weary. Or, maybe it was the Wizard mumbling around. Still, the older mer frowned at his partner.   
  
“There will be the ash spawn roaming at night.” Talvas said almost in a worried tone. “It’s not safe outside, but it’s your call.” He put the ring on the table for later study.    
  
“Shit!” Teldryn cursed. “What do you want to do?” He looked to Ciel’nn, who was rubbed his forehead. _He isn’t doing well. There has to be a way. Think, Teldryn. Think!_   “You’re a mage. Can’t you put a ward outside if we camp there?” he asked Talvas. “I think Ciel’nn can’t stay a night inside any mushroom —  he’s getting sick.”   
  
“We’ll go outside.” Ciel’nn replied, standing up and turned towards the lift, but he glanced to the mage. “I want that ring back then.”

  
In the morning, Ciel’nn’s headache was gone and he felt better since they spent the night outside. They had tucked their tent close to the mushrooms, and Talvas had deemed it was safe enough once he had placed an ice rune nearby the tent. The night itself had been calm.   
  
Ciel’nn and Teldryn were eating their breakfast when the Steward came out of her house. The young mer observed her to be in a cheery mood until she noticed them. He offered a friendly smile, but it didn’t seemed help her earlier behavior. “There she goes again.” he heard his partner muttering.   
  
“Still here? I wonder why he endures the likes of you?” Varona scoffed with a frown at them. She had no idea why the Master had let them stay in Tel Mithryn. “Just don’t be in my way, s’wits.” She added with her head held high and marched towards the kitchen house. Neloth needed his tea at this time of the morning, but why should she rush it? Varona would take her sweet time with it and have some time with Ulves, the cook.   
  
They watched her disappear into the next house and Ciel’nn sipped his tea. “She really thinks she’s something big.” He wasn’t well aware of  the Telvanni hierarchy, but since she was a steward she couldn’t be high in the ranks. Thoughtfully, the young mer gazed around the view in front of him. It seemed to be a peaceful morning, so far. “We should see the Wizard’s alchemist if she has ingredients for poisons that I need to make.” He looked to his partner. _I should ask Talvas about the runes, too._   
  
“Alright.” Teldryn replied and finished his tea. “It would be interesting what the alchemist says about Neloth.” He put the cup away and stood up, stretching his back. They were going to stay at Tel Mithryn as long as the mage needed the time for the ring. But, the older mer was concerned about his partner. If they went inside the tower again, Ciel’nn wouldn’t feel well. _It seems he feels much better when staying outside in general._ He had observed the younger mer since they’d met and he had found out that Ciel’nn was an outdoor person.   
  
The alchemist’s apothecary was small and cozy. The different scents of plants and ingredients made Ciel’nn think of his mother’s study. The alchemist herself was an older mer, Elynea Mothren, who stared at them. “Another wanderer to disturb my work.” She remarked, with her hands on her hips. “What do you want? Potions?”   
  
_Rude._ Ciel’nn frowned at the remark. If all of The Telvanni were like this he wouldn’t know if he should treat them the same way or be humble. Being humble wasn’t on his trait list, though. “That’s one way to treat a fellow alchemist.” He shot back in a snarl, but Elynea wasn’t moved. “I came here to buy several Emperor parasol moss.” He narrowed his eyes briefly as he gazed around the small apothecary.   
  
“You? An alchemist?” Elynea scoffed. “Wouldn’t even guess! However I do have Emperor parasol moss in stock. It’s quite expensive.” She stepped towards her table. “But if you— “   
  
“Money isn’t the problem.” Ciel’nn said sharply. “Just sell them and we can be on our way.” He added rather impatiently as he didn’t want to listen to her all afternoon. He felt Teldryn shifting behind him, near the door. The sooner we’re done here, the better. The young mer waited for the alchemist to give him the ingredients and paid, then turned to leave.   
  
“You’re an alchemist. I require your help. Master Neloth needs his tower fixed and I need you to fetch a couple of Spriggan saps.” The alchemist said, counting on that the young mer would do her bidding.   
  
_That sounds like an order_. Ciel’nn looked at the door. “You can’t command me, Telvanni. And, it’s not my problem.” He stated in a colder tone, stepping closer the door and looking to his partner. “Let us leave, Teldryn.” It was the first time he had turned his back to a fellow alchemist, but he’d get over it soon. Nobody gets to order him around! No one!   
  
Before Ciel’nn opened the door, he glanced at the alchemist. “If you want my help, you need to apologize first.” He said in a dark tone. Then they left her to brood.   
  
The shift in his partner’s mood was visible, Teldryn had noted. He observed the young mer watching  another strange stone and the people working at it. Could this island become any stranger? He had been on this island longer than he cared to remember. A change of scenery would be nice, but Ciel’nn is looking for something. I wonder what it is? The older mer stepped closer to Ciel’nn. “Do you want to check that Dwemer ruin down the beach?” he asked in a softer tone. Teldryn was interested in the Dwemer history and their works.   
  
_There are the Dwemer ruins on the island?_ Ciel’nn had seen a few ruins in Skyrim, but never got to explore them. Now that his partner asked if he was interested to go and look around— his mood had improved for the better. A smile spread on his lips as he looked to the older mer. “Yes, I’d like to go and see.” He replied. “Do you like the Dwemer stuff then?”   
  
“I’m interested about them in general.” Teldryn replied with a hint of a smirk as they began to walk down the road and to the beach. “They have interesting designs and I wonder what happened to them.”   
  
“That would be interesting to know for sure. I have seen a few Dwemer ruins in Skyrim. Say, do you know the book called Aetherium Wars?” Ciel’nn asked while keeping an eye out ahead. He wondered if his partner was interested to visit Skyrim one day and explore those ruins he had seen. Back at the time, it seemed he hadn’t had time for anything, but now… Now he had all the time in Nirn! It was exciting. Who knew what they might discover and if there were more ruins on the island. _And, exploring with Teldryn makes it all the more sweeter._   
  
_ Skyrim would look different with him. _   
  
“I have the book.” The older mer replied. “You into some ruin exploring?” If they did that, they might find something worthy to sell, but in truth, the older mer was curious to see the ruins as in an architectural perspective. The Dwemer were marvelous with the clockwork and machinations. And, he’d learn more of his partner on the way.   
  
“With you?” Ciel’nn paused for a moment. “Of course, Teldryn.” He glanced at the older mer with a smirk. “How about we explore every Dwemer ruin we find?” Nothing would be more thrilling except fighting the reavers with the older mer. It wasn’t like that when he was traveling with the young Nord. _It’s more with Teldryn._ The grin on his partner’s face was his only answer and the young mer smiled back.   
  
Nchardak, the Dwemer ruins rose ahead of them and if Ciel’nn wasn’t mistaken he saw movement within the ruin ramps. A band of reavers had taken the outer ruins as their hiding place. His hand moved to the hilt of his sword. “Looks like we have to give some bashing to them first.” He said in an excited tone.   
  
Preparing his sword, Teldryn nodded. “Lead the way.” How he hated the reavers as much as the bandits in Skyrim - what a nuisance! He followed the younger mer up the stairs and into battle.


	19. Chapter 19

The canis root tea soothed his mind while Neloth sipped it with closed eyes. Today he’d continue his research, but he’d need a heartstone for it. Sending Talvas to find one was the idea, but the wizard needed his apprentice to be close. _Where did that youngling go?_   “Talvas!” Neloth called out.   
  
“Yes, Master Neloth?” The apprentice asked while he walked towards the Wizard from the other side of the tower. His Master didn’t need to shout as he could hear well. Talvas stopped by the table and looked to the Telvanni.    
  
“Have you seen the youngling you brought in yesterday?” Neloth asked and sipped his tea again. _Varona makes such great tea if she wasn’t spending too much time with the cook._ His meals and teas were always delayed because of it. She thought he didn’t know, but he knew - nothing went on without him noticing it. “I need a heartstone for the research.”    
  
Talvas thought a moment. “I did see them. I think they disappeared somewhere in the area.” He replied, rubbing his chin — just like how Neloth does when he’s thinking deeply. “I can go to find the heartstone.” He offered as he had no idea of where the two mer had gone to, but the Master wasn’t willing to send his apprentice away.    
  
“No, I need you to do something else.” Neloth said and he gave the empty tea cup to Talvas. “Find Varona and tell her to go Raven Rock for the items I requested. Now!” He ushered the apprentice off and turned to his table. Something caught his attention and the wizard began to search through the books and scrolls. “It must be somewhere…” he muttered. For a extended moment, through shuffling his scrolls and notes, Neloth’s hand found what he was looking for. It was an old scroll bearing a Telvanni symbol that was also old. The wizard frowned as he straightened up and examined the scroll with a frown.   
  
_ Give it to him when you see him. You’ll know it’s him through his eyes, you’ll see me. _   
  
The puzzling parting words of a female Telvanni triggered a flash back for Neloth and he had to sit down on the nearest chair. Why had he taken the scroll and said the doubtful words for her? He hadn’t believed her to go through with her project, but yet, here he sat with her scroll. A scroll that he thought he had forgotten until now. His eyes found the scroll in his hands, wanted to break the seal and read the secrets. _Secrets? Could it be that?_ It might be just a scroll of mundane information like a family tree or some recipe for a potion. No, it had to be something more important as she had given it to him because he might live longer. Neloth let out a frustrated sigh.   
  
Talvas opened the Kitchen house’s door and stepped in, only to see Ulves saying a poem to Varona. The Steward smiled at the cook, but both of them looked at Talvas. “Can’t you knock on the door, s’wit?” she asked him. The apprentice frowned. She had chosen Ulves instead of him. It sullied his mood. “Master Neloth tells you to go to Raven Rock for the supplies and the items he required.” He said in a cool tone of importance. “Have you seen Ciel’nn and his partner today?”   
  
“I’ll go when everyone has their damn lists ready.” Varona scoffed. “And, I did see those two s’wits this morning. Gone somewhere, I don’t know. I don’t care.” She said being irritated now. “Off with you, Talvas.” Seeing the apprentice sulking, then leaving the Kitchen, the Steward turned his eyes to the cook and smiled. “Do you have the list, Ulves?”   
  


 

* * *

 

  
The stone doors of Nchardak were firmly shut and Ciel’nn started the mechanism next to the doors. He wondered what was needed to open them. No matter how hard he thought, the young mer couldn’t find a way. It was a pity because he knew Teldryn would have liked to go in. He let out an annoyed sigh and turned away from the doors. “Are there other ruins on this rock? Or other places to explore?”   
  
Teldryn observed the beach line as he had been keeping guard while his partner tried to solve the mystery of getting inside. The fight with the reavers had left some marks on them, but it wasn’t serious - not what a Well-being potion could heal. He turned to his partner, who seemed to be a bit upset. “There is something in the North, but as I said earlier — it’s cold out there.” He thought a moment as if he was remembering something. “I think I remember Sadri telling me something about another ruins. Close to the Temple of Miraak and before the snowy areas.”   
  
“Who’s Miraak?” Ciel’nn asked as he stepped closer to his partner. He hadn’t heard of such a person, but the name sounded like…   
  
“Some say he was a Dragonborn. Can you believe that?” The older mer replied. He had heard this and that about the Dragon War, but it was better not to dwell on those things. Things that didn’t matter for him or his partner.   
  
“A Dragonborn? I’ve seen one Dragonborn by myself, Teldryn.” The young mer said and thought of Sarade. I wonder how she’s doing now. I’ve been away for some time now. _I wonder if Skyrim is still under the dark shadow like she said?_ He felt the older mer stepping closer to him and Ciel’nn looked to him. “She’s made of snow and ice, Teldryn. Saved me and the Nord  a couple of times, too.” The longer he thought of her, Ciel’nn became saddened and he shook his head slightly. “Anyway, let’s head to the ruins Sadri spoke of to you.”   
  
They walked back to the beach line and Teldryn frowned. “Skyrim seems to bring only sad memories to you. Tell me about this Dragonborn you’ve met.” With asking Ciel’nn this, he hoped it would ease his painful memories. The soft sigh let him know the younger mer was trying to process something to say.   
  
“Sarade is her name. She… makes us believe we’ll live through tomorrow.” Ciel’nn paused to take a breath. “She makes you calm and feel safe, and when she gets mad the air gets cold and frosty. She brought me back from a dark place, Teldryn.” He looked to Teldryn, slightly feeling sad.   
  
_That look is like ‘can you keep me safe?’ In all this Sarade sounds like a hero from the Nord folklore. I’m not a hero, though._ The older mer looked back to Ciel’nn with a smirk. “And, what do you feel with me around?”   
  
Ciel’nn beamed into a smile. What did he feel around the older mer? He’d start with ‘home and comfort’, but he deemed it was too early for such confessions. Also, he wasn’t sure if the other mer could read faces, but he flashed a fond smile at his partner as he tucked a stray hair behind his ear. “With you around I can be myself and I can face whatever comes next.” He wanted to say more, but it wasn’t the time yet. All he could do was to feel his quickened heartbeat when he noticed the older mer just smiling at him.   
  
Tel Mithryn came into view and they spotted Talvas sitting on a rock alone. The mage was reading a book with a gloomy frown. It was as if he didn’t see them at all, until Ciel’nn walked closer. “I thought you’d read in the mushroom?” The young mer asked and the mage looked up to him.    
  
“Where did you disappear to? Master Neloth wanted to talk to you.” Talvas closed the book and stood up.   
  
“Problems on the home front?” The older mer asked the mage in a sly tone.   
  
“I didn’t know we’re required to stay put.” Ciel’nn replied. “What does he want from me? He didn’t seem to want to talk yesterday. We’re going to check out one ruins.” What could possible Neloth want from him? He didn’t have anything valuable to offer or give. “How’s the work with my ring?”   
  
The mage stared at the older mer with a scowl. _How can Ciel’nn stand him?_ “It’s not for me to ask what he wants from you. As for the ring, I have started the work, but I need more time. It’s a very strong enchantment. Will you come inside and meet Master Neloth? I’m sure it won’t take long.” To him, the young mer seemed to be strong willed and it made it harder to convince them to stay once they were at there.   
  
The young mer threw a thoughtful look at the mage. He wanted to go check the ruins while they had the daylight for it, but this mage was almost begging them to stay. All for the Wizard. Ciel’nn shifted in his place, being aware of Teldryn waiting to know what he was going to decide. “We’ll go to the ruins now and come back later. If you teach me how to cast runes?” He offered a friendly smile.   
  
“Runes?” Talvas repeated. “But, you’re no mage…” He thought about it as he witnessed Ciel’nn’s frown. He wouldn’t lose anything but some study hours and it would keep the two mer close to the tower, in case Master would need them to fetch something, like a heartstone. “I.. I’ll see what I can do.”   
  
“It’s a deal, then.” Ciel’nn smirked. “See you around, mage.”   
  


* * *

  
Ondren observed the market area and the new guards the Redoran Officer had posted. They were nothing like the ones that N’wah had bribed. They were firm in their position and watchful like hawks. His Captain on another hand — he was in hot water with Daynes Aroa. He didn’t know the details, but after the questioning had ended, Captain Veleth had been roughened up and the look he had given him was the look of a person who had his last chance to man up. The young Redoran guard heard someone coming and turned to see Raryn walking towards him. “How are things in the mess hall?”   
  
“They’re beaten. Everyone will  be sent back home by the sound of it. Those who the N’wah bribed will be shamed and punished later. It leaves us and the Captain here. It’s his last chance, I understand.” Raryn said as he took a deep breath. His own turn in the questioning had gone well enough even though he had been nerve-racked before it.   
  
The young Redoran guard nodded. The next trade ship would bring more hard-trained guards on it, and Raven Rock town would make a full recovery and start over. _I wonder what will happen to the Councilor Morvayn. He let it all happen._   
  
Inside the Retching Netch, Daynes Aroa read through the dirty notes that Mogrul had written. Mostly about who loaned from and who to hurt if the loan was late. There was a note on Garyn Ienith — Mogrul had him killed for a delayed loan, next would have been his wife, Milore. Daynes read through various notes about Slitter, who had worked for the Orc. “Slitter became a liability— kill him soon.” The Redoran Officer read the note. Slitter was behind bars, but no one had told him who was behind it. _Mogrul had planned killing Slitter, too._ He frowned and went on with the notes. One particular note that looked like a journal page without a date caught his attention. _He wrote about the dark elf kid, who somehow got in his way._ He frowned again.    
  
_This kid is a threat to me and I have Slitter to find him, to ask questions. He keeps being evasive. He knows he’s getting in my skin as today he snatched the mercenary from under my palm, just when I was about to pay him! I swear I’ll kill the kid!_ The last note was a part of almost actual writing and a part of madman gibberish. _Raven Rock is mine to control!_   
  
_Did he lose it in the end?_ Daynes Aroa rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _Where is this kid now?_ He needed to know what transpired from the kid’s point of view. He stood up and gathered the notes into a notebook and wrapped the ribbon around it. He cleared his throat, realizing he needed a drink.


	20. Chapter 20

 A groan escaped from the old mer’s lips as he was leaning against the Kagrumez Resonance Gems panel. The fight with the reavers and the Dwemer automatons had been rough for him. His sword arm and leg were injured. At first he had thought it’s a flesh wound, but clearly it wasn’t according to his partner. Teldryn looked up to the younger mer, who held out a red vial in front of him.   
  
“Drink it.” Ciel’nn prompted. “I’m not strong enough to drag you out of here.” He wasn’t a healer of any kind and he was worried about the older mer having internal bleeding the way he had hissed before he had sit down. The moment of him sitting down on Teldryn’s lap came back to the young mer’s mind. He discovered he missed having the old mer’s arms around him. _So strong…_   
  
Teldryn flashed a smirk. “But I can carry you.” He laughed with a cough that followed. He had noticed the expression shift on his partner’s face. _No one has been worried about you before, old mer. That’s new_. “So serious with your potion, Ciel’nn.” He let a smile spread across his lips.   
  
Ciel’nn blinked at the flirt. “Don’t change the subject!” He tried to sound firm, but inevitably it failed. “Drink. It.” With strong pressure on both words now as he offered the vial for his partner. The flirt had hit home though, and the young mer fought against the smile that threatened to spread. Teldryn made it nearly impossible to be serious. Damned mer throwing flirts even when he’s injured. But to his relief, the older mer took the vial and their fingers touched for a brief moment.   
  
Ciel’nn looked around the broken Dwemer automatons while his partner drank the vial while wincing at the pain. He had gotten bruises and a few cuts. He had applied some netch jelly to relieve the aching. If this way of fighting would to continue he would have to get more jelly from the netches. It was needed and killing a netch sometimes wouldn’t be a such bad idea. The young mer bit his lower lip thoughtfully and he looked to Teldryn. “Once you feel better, we’ll check the next room. This fight must be worth something.”   
  
“It’s worth it alright.” The older mer said with a wince and his partner rolled his eyes. “I guess we’ll stay here overnight. We can rest. What do you wish to find from the next room?” He looked to his partner and gave the vial back to his partner.   
  
“A _chalice_ or a bunch of different gems.” The young mer replied. “Or, a better sword for you.” He flashed a smirk when Teldryn raised a brow. Ciel’nn wished he knew  something about Dwemer weaponry like certain names, but frankly he lacked the information. He’d amaze his partner with the knowledge. _I need to find more books of the Dwemer._ “We’ll camp over there.” He pointed towards the right corner from the entrance. It was a good spot and they had the materials to make a campfire. Or did they? Ciel’nn frowned as he recalled they didn’t have any firewood, so he guessed it was up to him to get some.   
  
In the next room, they found a lot of Dwemer metal bars and oil. Ciel’nn picked up most of the oil for campfire purposes. It would be easier to make fire in case his flame spell failed during a cold morning. There was a bigger storage chamber on the other side of the room, and Ciel’nn looked at the lever. “I wonder what’s inside?” They listened in for a while. Only a soft hissing came from the locked storage chamber. “Better step back before I open this.” The young mer looked to his partner.   
  
Amused, Teldryn moved on the other side of the lever panel. “Go on. Let’s see what’s inside.” He prompted. His partner pulled the lever down and the hatch of the storage was lifted up. Inside was a docile Steadfast Dwarven Spider. “Well, look at that.” Teldryn said thoughtfully. “Be careful.” He added when the young mer stepped closer to the Dwarven spider.   
  
“It doesn’t seem hostile.” Ciel’nn replied and crouched down. “Hey, did they leave you here?” he said to the automaton and it hissed calmly. “It doesn’t understand you. It’s an automation.” He heard Teldryn saying. The young mer shot a frowning look at his partner. “Want to bet on that?” He turned his head to the Dwarven spider. “He says you don’t understand. Want to come along?”   
  
“Hiss!!”  The Dwarven spider reacted with a heavy steam hiss and shifted to follow the young mer.   
  
“See? He understands!” Ciel’nn beamed and flashed a smirk. They would keep it as a pet. It was such a long time since he had any. The last pet was his guar… He shook the memory away and focused on the moment.   
  
“He?” Teldryn frowned. He had no idea that Ciel’nn was fond of such creatures. _As long as he doesn’t adopt a horker._ The older mer took a deep breather.   
  
“He needs a name if we were to keep it as a pet, you know? If that’s alright, with you.” Ciel’nn asked, crossing his arms on his chest. “We can’t leave him here.”  And, the Dwarven spider turned towards Teldryn as if curiously watching.   
  
_A pet? He wants a pet? It might get in our way, but.._ “It’s your call. Now let’s go and put that camp up.” The older mer said with a sigh. He only hoped his partner wouldn’t get upset if it got crashed on the way. He gestured to Ciel’nn to follow him. _This seems a good place to rest unless a new band of reavers finds their way in._   
  
They walked back to the main hall and put up the camp in the corner. Ciel’nn prepared the small camp fire and they ate grilled ash hopper legs along with trama root tea. Ciel’nn sat on his bedroll and tapped his fingers together, thinking. _I wonder if I should give him the book now? He might like it._ The older mer seemed to be resting, and the young mer reached into his backpack. “F’lah, I have something for you.” He said in a soft tone.   
  
The tone of his partner brought Teldryn back from his thoughts. He glanced at the younger mer and there was no smirk this time. Only a calm smile. “What is it?” he heard himself asking and noticed a book in Ciel’nn’s hands. _Something to read._ “I think you’ll appreciate this.” He heard and took the book when Ciel’nn gave it to him. The older mer looked at the book and flushed in a darker shade of gray on his face even if he tried to fight it. “Lusty Argonian Maiden Volume Two…” He whispered in a lower tone as he stared at the book. After a moment he was able to look to at his partner. “Thank you, Ciel’nn.”   
  
“You’re welcome, Teldryn. I knew you’d love it.” Ciel’nn replied, and he laid down, crossing his hands behind his head. He smiled at the older mer’s reaction to the book. It had hit right at home. Now, he’d need to find a rare Dwemer sword for his partner. _That elven sword must be replaced. He deserves a better and higher quality sword._   
  
_Since when did you care for what others used?_ He glanced at Teldryn, who had put the book away and grinned at him.   
  
_ Since I heard his voice. _   
  
  
As they were slowly returning to Tel Mithryn, the Dwarven Steadfast spider turned out to be quite a useful companion. As they faced a group of ash hoppers — the spider charged at them with a leap. It didn’t take long before the ash hoppers were dealt with. Ciel’nn was thinking about a name for their new pet.   
  
“How about Teldryn’s Wrath?” the young mer suggested, being aware that he was teasing. He wanted to see the reaction, but the older mer just groaned. “Are you serious?” he heard the mer asking. Ciel’nn flashed a smile, thinking again. “Teldryn’s Treasure?” Another groan followed his suggestion.    
  
“Why can’t it be just The Spider?” Teldryn asked as he stretched his back.   
  
Ciel’nn looked to the Dwarven spider. “It needs to be a special name, don’t you think?” He wanted to give a good name as it was going to be part of their company. And, clearly it wasn’t a stupid automaton.   
  
_But when you give it a special name, you’ll get attached to it. And when it falls apart you’ll be broken_ , Teldryn thought. He had a feeling it might happen if they would face a band of reavers. Even if it’s a Dwemer automaton, it won’t last forever. “Did you have a pet before?” The words came out softer than the older mer had expected.   
  
“I had a guar before the old s’wit killed it.” Ciel’nn said in a bitter and hating tone. His mood soured for a moment, but the young mer smiled. “He shall be… Mr. Pincers!” That rewarded him a giddy steam hiss from the Dwarven spider. “I’m glad you like it.”   
  
“How are you able to understand it?” The older mer asked, frowning slightly. _His father killed his pet guar? That’s not good. If I know how he behaves, he’ll gives his piece of Oblivion to anyone who breaks… Mr. Pincers. At least he seem to be in a lighter mood now._ “Mr. Pincers it is then.” He said in a low tone.   
  
It was a question Ciel’nn didn’t know how to answer. The truth was there was no way to understand what every ‘hiss’ meant, but he had good hearing. “It must be how the hiss comes out. In different pressures.” The young mer said thoughtfully.  “Otherwise I’m just guessing.”   
  
“You almost sound like a Telvanni gear-head.” Teldryn smirked. “We’re reaching Tel Mithryn soon.” He heard Ciel’nn groaning for a change. “Let’s hope he won’t keep us long.”   
  
  
Once again they stood before the Telvanni Wizard and Master of Tel Mithryn. Ciel’nn tried his best to stand the smell - this time he was sure it was the Telvanni musk - the closer he stood to Neloth the worse he felt. _I need a face mask if I have to visit here often!_ He guessed that people would get accustomed to the mushrooms in due time. He noticed Neloth holding a scroll with a deep, thoughtful look on his face.   
  
He has her eyes, Neloth thought as he gazed on the young mer. _I never thought this day would come. She must have had a one of  her Oblivion blasted vision before she made the preparations. Still, I must ask him to be sure._ The Wizard shifted. “Your ancestor left me a scroll that belongs to you, but I must ask - Have you been into Oblivion?” He asked seriously.   
  
“What an odd question.” Teldryn said next to his partner.    
  
Ciel’nn took a deep breath. _What does this have to do with that blasted visit? Haven’t I suffered enough? But he said my ancestor, who might  that be?_ “I’ve been there. What of it?” He replied in an annoyed tone. He felt his partner looking at him, but the young mer kept his eyes on the Telvanni.   
  
“Varona! Get my tea!” Neloth barked and focused on Ciel’nn again. “Cirath Telvanni is your ancestor. She told me she had a vision of a family member coming that’d be in trouble in Oblivion. She didn’t tell me the specifics. I doubt she didn’t know them by herself.” He paused. “Cirath made this scroll for you, it seems. You have her fiery eyes.” He nearly tossed the scroll into Ciel’nn’s hands. “Don’t ask what’s in it. Now off with you!” _I need to continue my research._ Why  he had been nice to the young mer he had no idea. At least he got rid of the scroll and the strange feeling in his chest.   
  
As the scroll was tossed at him as Ciel’nn found himself speechless. Anything that Neloth had said didn’t make sense to him. His ancestor had seen a vision and…  He stared at the scroll. It had a strange feel to it, but he backed away and put it into his backpack. “I need fresh air.” He said and gestured at his partner to follow. He knew Teldryn would have questions and the young mer hoped it wouldn’t be painful to answer.   
  
The mage almost collided with the young mer before the levitation lift. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ciel’nn shook his head. “Come outside if you want to talk.”


	21. Chapter 21

The waves made him calm, but they couldn’t make him relaxed. His heart was in turmoil by the memories of time spent in Oblivion. Ciel’nn blinked against the breeze. As much as he wanted to forget he couldn’t, thanks to the Wizard and. It was a wound that was almost healed, but still fresh. A never-healing scar. It made his mind darker than the ashen sky that promised ash storms. The young mer let out a heavy breath when Teldryn stepped closer to him. The Dwemer spider was nearby, idling.   
  
“How?” The older mer asked quietly. If his partner wanted to tell, he’d like to hear it. If not, then it was alright. But it’s better to let it all out than dwell in the dark waters alone.   
  
“I was taken against my own will.” Ciel’nn replied in a quiet tone. “By a Dremora Lord.” His partner cursed close to him. “Why?” The older mer asked him. Ciel’nn glanced at Teldryn. “I’d have to tell the whole story from the start.” He wasn’t in the mood to tell long tales of his past yet.  The young mer wanted to tell, but not now. The scroll was a mystery to be solved later.   
  
Teldryn put his hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Alright, you don’t need to tell it now. There’ll be plenty of time later.” He offered a reassuring smile and pulled the young mer into his embrace. “Just remember you’re not alone.” Teldryn said in a soothing tone. _He’s fragmented even if he tries to hide it. I have to keep a closer watch on him._ He allowed Ciel’nn to lean onto him as soon as he did so.   
  
“I’m so— “   
  
“Hey, are you two alright down there?” Talvas called out to them as he walked down the path. He noted the older mer nearly hugging the younger one, but the mage didn’t say anything. Ciel’nn had been in Oblivion and the mage wanted to ask about it, but it seemed to be a bad time.    
  
“We’re fine.” Teldryn said while he let go of Ciel’nn.    
  
“Any luck with the ring?” Ciel’nn asked.   
  
“Not really. Master Neloth wants his tea and Varona is missing.” The mage sighed. “The cook hasn’t seen her either.”   
  
“We haven’t seen her either.” Ciel’nn replied. He studied the mage briefly; the way the mer fidgeted in his place told the young mer this Mage had more to say. “Is there something you want from us?”   
  
_By Azura, he’s observant!_ Talvas let out a sigh. “Well, yes. You turned the alchemist down, so I’m going to ask—”   
  
“Nicely.” Teldryn said in a low tone which made Ciel’nn flash a smirk at Talvas.   
  
“I was going to ask you nicely.” Talvas frowned. “Can you get those taproots for Elynea?” He tried to hide his desperation “Please?” _Where in Oblivion is Varona? There is no telling what Master Neloth might do if he doesn’t get his tea or meal in time._   
  
“Let me guess. You want us to look for the arrogant Steward, too?” Ciel’nn asked in a sneer. “It’ll cost you another scroll.”   
  
“Fine! You’ll find the taproots from the Spriggans and then you need to water them inside The Headwaters of Harstrad. It’s up the North. There’s a waterfall.” The mage explained. “If you see Varona…” What would he say? “Come home” or “I miss you?”  Talvas couldn’t decide and mumbled. “I.. Umm..”   
  
“I get it.” The young mer said in a neutral tone. “It’s not that she called us thugs. I bet she won’t even listen to us, but I’ll see what I can do.” _I also had a someone once, so I understand._ Ciel’nn looked to his partner, who flashed a grin at him, then back to Talvas. “We’ll prepare for the trip then. Work on that ring, mage.”   
  
When the ash wastes changed to rocks and grass, Ciel’nn felt better as the air was cleaner and the afternoon sun shone on them. They hadn’t seen The Steward while moving north-wards. It was as if the ash had swallowed her, never to be seen again. _On the other hand, Varona might be taken by reavers_ , Ciel’nn thought. _I don’t know what Talvas sees in her. Celani was more beautiful._ A grunt from his partner and a hiss from their Dwemer Spider, Mr. Pincers, brought Ciel’nn back from his thoughts.   
  
“Someone’s coming.” Teldryn alerted the young mer and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. It sounded like it could be a small creature chased by something bigger. “Get ready.” The older mer had hunches they were in for a fight. He glanced at his partner, who was also preparing for the encounter.   
  
A small, blue creature rushed forwards behind the rock formation. It was chased by a rough looking reaver in heavy chitin armor and the reaver kept cursing at the creature. The blue creature had an item in its hands, and once it saw the two mer - it rushed towards them with pleading eyes.   
  
Ciel’nn looked to the blue creature, who ran behind them, in mild curiosity for a brief second before his eyes fixed on the reaver. One of Mogrul’s loyalist band I presume. He readied his sword and flashed a challenging look at the reaver, whose eyes narrowed in return as he stopped just a few meters away from them.   
  
“Hand over the Riekling.” The reaver growled savagely at the two mer. He eyed Teldryn who would be tough to defeat, but the younger one seemed to be an easy mudcrab to break. A dirty grin spread on his face. “It has something that belongs to Mogrul. Hand it over if you want to live.”   
  
“Faa thoo!” The riekling hissed behind Ciel’nn and hugged the item in its hands.   
  
The young mer cocked his head. “You must be one of the Orc’s loyalist bands. Why it’s so important to have it back, hm?”   
  
“None of your business, kid. Hand it over.” The reaver snarled. It seemed he couldn’t talk his way to the blue creature, so the reaver charged at them with his battle axe. “Die!”   
  
Teldryn hissed as he moved to block the first blow and made the reaver’s attention away from his partner. The battle axe was a serious problem. He dodged the best he could, but his opponent was determined to kill them both. The older mer hoped Ciel’nn would find an opening to stab the reaver.   
  
The young mer had rolled away when the fight began and he noticed the Riekling followed him. He’d have questions for the blue creature, but he had to help Teldryn. Quickly he took his dagger and dipped the tip of it into one of his vials. He glanced at the Riekling. “Stay out of reach.” Then he drank an invisibility potion.   
  
The Riekling blinked and looked around for a safe place. It rushed to nearby bush to hide and watched the battle unfold. “Hufwah!” Slamming its small hands on its mouth as if he understood to be hidden. It heard a hiss close by and watched with widening eyes how the Dwemer spider crept into the scene, waiting.   
  
The rough reaver hissed at the older mer. He was as a experienced fighter  as he was! And, that wasn’t all - the younger one had vanished out of sight and the damned blue creature had ran away. _Mogrul’s gonna get us killed._ He charged at the older mer again furiously.   
  
“I guess you haven’t heard. Mogrul’s six feet under.” Teldryn sneered after he successfully avoided a fatal blow.    
  
The reaver frowned at the older mer and resumed attacking. “You’re lying! No one can kill Mogrul like that!” He hissed in anger and begin his onslaught. Before that he felt a tap on his arm.   
  
“But I can.” Ciel’nn whispered in a cold tone and his dagger moved. It reached on the reaver’s side of his neck and slit. He stepped away and watched the reaver collapsing on the ground with a panicked hiss that faded away. The thought of reavers having two handed weapons wasn’t thrilling to the young mer. And, his partner couldn’t always play the role of the bait. _So, something would have to change soon._   
  
“Mogrul’s fanatics.” Teldryn grunted as he sheathed his sword. “I wonder where their camp is?” He glanced at the younger mer. “What are you thinking?”   
  
Putting his blades away, Ciel’nn turned to the older mer to see if he had been wounded. The other mer seemed to be unharmed. “Battle tactics. My old tactic isn’t enough if things are going rough and I’m not used to be in the middle of a whirlwind.” He said in a thoughtful tone. His eyes caught the Riekling. “But, the question is what is the item that belonged to the Orc?” He kept his eyes on the creature that slowly came out of the bushes, followed by Mr. Pincers.   
  
“Hufwah!” The Riekling did a move that could be dancing. It pointed at the dead reaver and upward on the hill. “Falaraga!” Again pointing the reaver and gestured with its tiny hand. “Falaraga!” It stared at the two mer being hopeful.   
  
“It’s trying to tell us something.” Teldryn mused crossing his arms on his chest. “Any ideas?” He glanced at his partner.   
  
Ciel’nn looked to his partner before he knelt down at the Riekling’s level. “We can’t understand you. Did they attack or what?” he asked in a calmer tone. The creature stopped gesturing and stared at him. “I get the reavers did something - how many?” He spread his fingers in front of the creature and pointed the dead reaver with his other hand. “Tap my finger tips to show how many.” _I have the patience for this, but I’m not sure if Teldryn has._   
  
The blue creature frowned and looked at the hand and then the reaver. It reached slowly to tap the friendly mer’s fingers one by one. When it was done with the hand, it reached for the mer’s other hand and tapped the index finger, then looked at Ciel’nn. “Brelfik?”   
  
“Six reavers alive, I take it.” Teldryn frowned. “What do you think, Ciel’nn? It’s asking for help.” He glanced around to check the area.    
  
Ciel’nn nodded and stood up. “Alright. You want us to help, but I want to know what did you take from them.” He said. As if the creature understood him, it pulled out a scroll that turned out to be a map. A map of Mogrul’s influenced reaver camps with some dirty notes on the sides. _It’s not our job to clear them out, but I guess they’ll eventually get in our way anyway,_ Ciel’nn thought. “We’re going to help you, little one. Show the way.” He looked to Teldryn. “Let’s go find out what they’re up to.”   
  
They followed the blue creature up the hill until they came around the Thirsk Hall. The surrounding area was nearly covered by dead reavers, a handful of Skaal and Rieklings. It was a bloody sight to whoever gazed upon it. “Nyuu… waa.” The Riekling wailed in sorrow and tugged the young mer’s leg. “Brelfik?”   
  
The sight of the gone battle made Ciel’nn’s heart race faster than it should. He knew then, it would be close quarters combat if the remaining six reavers were inside the hall. While Ciel’nn didn’t feel for the Skaal, he felt sad for the Riekling’s kin even though he didn’t know much about them. It didn’t matter to who the hall belonged to begin with — the Riekling had asked them for help and that Ciel’nn intended to give. He looked to the blue creature. “We’ll help.” His eyes found Teldryn surveying the area. “Ready, Teldryn? Six isn’t too hard to handle, right?” The young mer noticed the frown that his partner gave him. He gave a gesture to Mr. Pincers to stay behind with the Riekling.   
  
It shouldn’t be too hard.    
  
_ Six reavers are too much. _


	22. Chapter 22

He watched his reavers patching themselves up. Thalenen rubbed his forehead while he leaned against the wooden pillar. The fight had been rough, but they got the Thirsk Hall. They would send Mogrul a message soon and then they would gather here in the hall for further planning.    
  
The only problem was that he hadn’t heard of Slitter or Mogrul for days, and Thalenen wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He might begin to think of his band’s survival at this point. So many had died already by taking this pathetic hall, even if it was warm, and before that they’d lost some reavers in the initial fight with Mogrul’s other mercenaries before they were forced to submit under his rule. _What a waste that was._   
  
Thalenen let out a frustrated growl and reached for a wine bottle. “Listen up, f’lah, what do you think if we ditch the Orc and leave for the mainland?” His question made the reavers’ heads turn in a curious frown. They grumbled amongst themselves first and the one called Suryn looked to him. “Sure, boss. I think we’re done with the Orc’s loyalty.” That brought a sly smile on Thalenen’s face. “Rest then, we’ll leave tomorrow.”   
  
The cold wind blew when the doors were bust open and two chitin armored mer walked inside. Their heads were covered with chitin helmets and they had blades out. It startled the reavers and Thalenen shot up from his place. The slightly shorter chitin warrior looked to him. “We’ve heard of this Mogrul’s rule, and we’d like to join in your band.” He said as he stopped closer to Thalenen.   
  
Thalenen scoffed. “Really? You’re too late. We obey Mogrul no more!” he snarled. “From which band are you from? I don’t recognize your voice.” He couldn’t believe it - some stragglers wanted to join the Orc’s cause. “But, we can’t let you go. You might tell Mogrul about us. Kill them!” It might have been paranoia, but Thalenen didn’t want to take the risk.   
  
Teldryn moved to slash out at two reavers at once while Ciel’nn faced Thalenen. The younger mer removed his helm in a fluid motion, letting it fly onto the floor and clashed with the reaver leader. It became a dance of blades which made Ciel’nn thrilled. He kept his eyes on Thalenen while he was aware of where their blades were. If he had been uncertain before, it was now gone.   
  
The older mer had swiftly killed the wounded reavers first that left him three reavers to deal with. They watched his moves cautiously. _Watch real good, filths._ Teldryn knew if he moved to slash at one, the others would be onto him. It didn’t matter. Grinning, he feigned attacking to the reaver on his right, then the older mer turned swiftly to one behind him. His elven sword cut through between the reaver’s shoulder and head. A slash on his back made the older mer growl almost savagely. _I could bring out the flame atronach, but then everything would be on fire._   
  
He prepared his firebolt spell with one hand and Teldryn cast it at the reaver who was previously  in front of him. The reaver backed away, cursing. Teldryn gave a sly grin at the reaver who was trying to decide if to try his luck or not. “I hate your kind.” The older mer grunted in a low tone and slashed out at the uncertain reaver.   
  
Thalenen had to admit the black haired mer was good at keeping on the edge as if it was a play for him. The random smirks he got from the younger mer were unnerving to say the least. They were locked in a blade dance that the reaver had never been a part of before. It was a dance for his death - he knew it from the mer’s eyes - there was the thrill, but also sadness if Thalenen wasn’t mistaken. _He’s a young one. I wonder what made him like this?_ Their blades clashed again and the young mer’s blades changed their direction. Thalenen knew he was a moment away from his slumber.    
  
There was a shift in the mer’s face and next the reaver felt the metal penetrating the side of his neck. He gasped at the pain and stared at the young mer, who held his blade in place. Thalenen grabbed the mer’s arm as he was laid on the floor. He coughed out blood. “I just… wanted to… go home…Why?”   
  
“The Orc’s reign is over. He’s dead now.” Ciel’nn said in a quiet tone. “I was asked to clear this hall.”   
  
“By who?”   
  
“The Riekling.”   
  
Thalenen’s face twisted as if he was about to laugh. “The Riek..ling…” He closed his eyes. “Finish it.” So much pain…  The dagger was pulled off from his neck.    
  
Ciel’nn watched the life leaving the reaver as he stood and took his time to clean his blades. The reaver had made him somewhat sad. The person was a reaver so why should he feel sad about it? He didn’t know. Instead he turned around to see Teldryn holding his arm and the last reaver going on about the older mer. Ciel’nn began to walk towards them and took his dagger out while his gaze darkened.   
  
It was quick flash of metal before the reaver fell down, lifeless. Teldryn frowned as Ciel’nn had the dark look. _Something is not right with him. I wish I knew what causes this mood for him._ He looked to his partner. “How are you feeling?”    
  
The young mer grabbed a potion from his backpack and handed it to Teldryn. “We should let the Riekling know that the hall is safe.” It was a dark toned reply and Ciel’nn turned towards the door. Unexpectedly, he felt the darkness glaring back at him, whispering to him sweet, dark words. _More Skaal to die…_ “I think the Riekling and Mr. Pincers will come inside soon as soon as they realize there’s no more fighting.” He heard the older mer say, although it sounded distant. _Teldryn…_   
  
“I think we should rest here.” Teldryn said in a serious tone. His partner just stood there, staring the door and still holding the dagger. This isn’t good. “Ciel’nn. Let’s rest here.” He stood up and stepped next to the young mer, placing his hand on the mer’s shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re going through right now, but I think it’s better if you stay close to me.” He used the low tone to reach his partner. “We’re not in a good shape to fight. Come, let’s patch up and rest.” The young mer looked at him with a look that made Teldryn almost step back, but he stood his ground. _You’re not scaring me with that look, Ciel’nn. What’s wrong with you?_   
  
A flash of anger went through Ciel’nn when the older mer had spoken and doing so he had stopped him from going outside. Ciel’nn stared at his partner, who wasn’t afraid of him, or whatever he was feeling at the moment. The hand on his shoulder was firm as was the gaze in the older mer’s eyes. Even if he felt the anger rising, Ciel’nn fought against it to lash out at Teldryn and it subdued until his facial features softened. _I need him._ It was true, they both were somewhat exhausted from the fighting and injured. “I… I’m tired.” The young mer finally said and sat down on the nearest wooden plank.   
  
The door opened with a creak and the blue creature peeked in. “Agaroo?” It said and walked inside, followed by Mr. Pincers. The Riekling looked around the hall. “Hufwah!” A delighted shout for the reavers death. It should now let its remaining kin know that the hall was safe. A frown latched on its face when it saw the mer’s exhausted expression. The blue creature tilted its head and suddenly realized something. “Foo may fa.” It moved towards the makeshift shelf and picked up a bowl of boar soup, then brought it to the young mer. “Foo may fa.”    
  
Teldryn kept his eyes on his partner while he ate his soup. The shift in Ciel’nn had made the older mer concerned. He had met dark companions before, but this… This darkness that seemed to surround the young mer was something entirely. _Maybe it’s Mogrul’s influence? Or, something far worse…_   First he’d thought to give it some time, but now it seemed it’d have to be done sooner.    
  
“Teldryn,”  Ciel’nn said quietly, “I… the night Slitter came at me… before that…” The young mer took a deep breath. “I.. Killed six of the Skaal hunters…” He didn’t look at his partner, but stared at a fixed spot on the wooden floor. “Why did you kill them?” He heard the older mer asking. Ciel’nn shook his head ever so slightly as he tried to remember. “I… only remember the rage I felt, and… it was dark.” His tone was broken.   
  
The Riekling was listening to them and tilted its head as if to trying to understand. The young mer’s tone caught its attention and the blue creature came to the mer. It put its small hand on the mer’s hand. “Maa…” The young mer’s eyes shifted to look at the creature in front of him. “Maa…” It repeated and looked saddened. The mer was upset and it knew it. The mer frowned and looked away.   
  
“It was dark? In what sense?” Teldryn asked as he put the bowl down. _At least he finally decided to talk about it._ “Is there something I can do?”   
  
“You can’t help me.” Ciel’nn replied in a tone that would end the conversation. It was already difficult to deal with for him and he didn’t want to bother his partner with whatever he was dealing with - the darkness that resided within him.   
  
Teldryn frowned and pondered a brief moment. “Don’t give me that shit, Ciel’nn.” He stood up and stepped toward his partner, nearly scaring the Riekling away. Sitting next to his partner, he reached out to put his arm around the mer. “Speak to me.” He said in a low, softer tone. “You don’t have to deal with it alone.”   
  
“Maa…” The Riekling whispered behind a broken chair. The older mer might slap it if it goes too close. He shouldn’t hurt it, it has done nothing wrong to get slapped around. It wished the young mer would feel better soon and pondered what could it do to cheer him up?    
  
_How do I speak if I can’t even understand it myself?_ Ciel’nn looked to the older mer. He felt so vulnerable that he let his partner pull him close to him. “The darkness…” He whispered, “It’s sudden and I don’t know if I’m fully aware of it when it happens, or  what causes it.” He paused to breathe evenly. “It’s… strong, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn turned his head to look at the older mer. “I don’t know if I’m enough strong to… I don’t want to hurt you, but I think… I need you to stay close to me.” His voice broke off with the last words as he leaned onto Teldryn.   
  
“I’ll watch over us both, then.” The older mer said. “And, don’t worry. I can defend myself, even from you.” He added while he gave a firm squeeze on Ciel’nn’s shoulder. It sounds like a serious issue. I just hope it’s not a permanent… darkness. “Thank you for telling me, Ciel’nn. I believe we can weather it as long as you won’t run away.”   
  
A small chuckle escaped from the young mer. “I thought it’d be you running away.”   
  
“There is no chance for that now. Not after what you just told me.” The older mer replied and he heard Ciel’nn sighing, trying to rest.    
  
The Riekling jumped around  joyously as the situation had gone to being relaxed with the two mer and it began to check places for something. It owned the Hall now as his kin had died. The blue creature stopped to look at that the small throne and pondered if it should invite the neighboring clan for a gathering “Mooong cha!”


	23. Chapter 23

A pair of Skaal hunters - a muscular man with brown-grayish hair, Selgaard, and the other with blue eyes, Arek - eyed them. The brown haired hunter grunted. “So, you haven’t seen the godless savage whose killing our people without mercy?” He gave them a hard glance. They were near the village and they had enough trouble in there already. And, now this killer on the loose… The days were grimmer than before.   
  
_A godless savage?_ Ciel’nn felt a pang of guilt, but he focused to keep his face in check. It was difficult because the big man eyed him. _I won’t be intimidated._ He was afraid that his partner would say honestly how things were and that would be the end of their journey. That would make the young mer greatly upset.   
  
The cold wind shifted as they stared each other, without uttering a word.   
  
“A savage, eh There’s one on the loose?” Teldryn finally spoke, rubbing his chin. “Can’t say we have. Only reavers so far. Could be one of them.” His eyes was fixed on the muscular hunter. If the hunters decided to fight them - that’d be a problem. He had no doubts that Ciel’nn would be able to handle the skinny hunter, but the one called Selgaard would be an issue. “We’re looking for a Telvanni woman. Have you seen her, in rich looking clothes?”   
  
Ciel’nn took a deep breath inward. _Teldryn.._   
  
Selgaard shifted, grunting. “Ain’t been a lone woman around these parts. We’ll be on our way. Got bodies to find so their souls find the All-Maker.” He eyed the young mer and frowned. “Why is your friend fidgeting like he’s hiding something?”   
  
“Too much Sujamma last night. Gives him headaches from Oblivion.” Teldryn shot a frowned glance at his partner. “It’s the damned cold. Poor thing isn’t used to it yet.”   
  
The hunters laughed. “Poor lad indeed, and it’s only getting colder.” Arek spoke for the first time at the meeting. They left the two mer behind, still chuckling.   
  
_Too much Sujamma, eh?_ Ciel’nn slowly relaxed as the hunters disappeared from his view and turned to the older mer. He wanted to say something, only the words didn’t come out. The older mer hadn’t given him out. He’d had others who had protected him and died in the process. _Azura, keep Teldryn safe. I don’t want to lose him._ That was what he feared. A touch on his shoulder made the younger mer aware of the world. His eyes found Teldryn’s deep red eyes.   
  
His partner’s look was a mix of fright and worry, but in that gaze was something else that the older mer couldn’t pin point yet. Teldryn’s own gaze was rough, but his voice was softer. “I could have handed you to them, but Ciel’nn… I’m not a saint.” He gently brushed a stray hair behind the young mer’s ear. “And, I have no intention to give you away.” The older mer added with finality. “We’ll figure something out about your…  state.”   
  
Ciel’nn listened to his partner and hung on the words he heard. He was speechless, so instead of speaking he leaned closer and wrapped his arms around the older mer. “I know you’re certainly not a saint, Teldryn.” The young mer whispered. Neither of them were that Ciel’nn knew. He never had been nor ever would be. The older mer’s arm held him close before his partner shifted. “We should keep moving before we freeze out here.”   
  
They picked a covered place for camping which was near the waterfall of Headwaters of Harstrad. Teldryn prepared the fire place and the tent while Ciel’nn had made his way to the cavern to dip the taproots into the water. He had reassured the older mer that he was able to do it alone. Once the tent was up, Teldryn sat down on a fur bedroll and waited. _If he’s not coming back soon, I’ll go after him._   
  
A loud splash of water caught the older mer’s attention and he stood up from his bedroll. Outside he witnessed the taproots that were rolling down the hill and Mr.Pincers skidding after them.  A moment later, the young mer came running after them. _Had he dropped them?_ He frowned as his eyes caught something else. He took a stride to grab the taproots before they rolled into the campfire. “You’re wet.” The older mer noted once  he secured the taproots into his backpack.   
  
The young mer stopped right in front of the campfire and fell on his knees, hugging himself. “Is it still coming?” He asked his teeth clacking together. “What’s coming?” Ciel’nn heard his partner asking. “The Spriggan Matron!” he nearly shouted. “I’m freezing! We need to go to the Thirsk Mead Hall.” Ciel’nn had been careful, but of course the Spriggan had seen him. He then had ran away with the soaked taproots, but had tripped over a root and got himself soaked as well. The young mer was less than amused at this unfortunate event.   
  
“I think it went back to the cave, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn replied after he had eyed the hill. “And, you’ll be frozen solid if we even attempt to go the Hall.” He said in a low tone. “No, we camp over here and get you warm. Here’s what I’m suggesting.” The older mer had his partner to remove his gear and changed clothes, then bundled him up in warm furs while Ciel’nn whined about his hair in a ruin and the cold.   
  
Holding a warm tea cup in his hands, Ciel’nn watched the blinking stars in the sky. It was a miracle that the ash fall hadn’t covered the whole sky on Solstheim. It reminded him how he used to watch the stars with Ce’vale when he was younger. “I think it’s better if we sleep in the same bedroll to keep you warm over the night.” He heard Teldryn suggesting.  The young mer bit his lower lip that his smirk wouldn’t spread. _Of course, we’d have clothes on, but to sleep so close to him…_ He took another sip of tea to buy thinking time.   
  
“We’ll put your bedroll under mine, so the ground cold won’t be so harsh.” Teldryn said glancing at his partner. “Is this alright for you?” _Why am I even asking? I know for sure he’d like that._ Still, the older mer kept his expression smirk-less.   
  
The young mer looked to his partner with a smirk. “How I can refuse such  an offer?” He said in a sweet tone. It could have been the shadows playing on the older mer’s face, but Ciel’nn thought he saw something else. Had he finally made a crack on that cool surface that Teldryn kept almost all the time? He shrugged internally as he wasn’t sure, but something had changed. _Yes, Teldryn. I’ll get through that cool barrier of yours. Just wait._   
  
Before Ciel’nn fell asleep, he did a few mental notes on Teldryn. He found his partner’s scent was a mix of a Dres cologne that wasn’t very strong, but pleasant and a traveled mer. In between he found the older mer’s own scent that made him bite his lower lip. His partner slept behind him, his arm over him, pulling close to him, and Ciel’nn wasn’t cold anymore. The warmth made him sleepy. _Azura watch over us._   
  
They had eaten a few of grilled ash hopper legs and drank honey tea in the chilly morning wind. Ciel’nn held the tea cup in his left hand while frowning at his hair as he touched it. “It’s damned rough and coarse!” he ranted. “I need to go and wash it.” He eyed the stream nearby. _It should be enough._ The young mer didn’t want to go anywhere before his hair was fixed.   
  
“Where would you wash it? The water is cold here.” Teldryn asked before taking a bite from his piece of ash hopper leg. It was delicious. They still hadn’t seen a mudcrab, but maybe somewhere further north and at the beach line. He could only guess. “That stream. It’s enough. It has to be. I’m not going anywhere before my hair is properly done.” The older mer heard from his partner. It made him amused. During his travels, Teldryn was used to going with rough hair as long as he had the processed troll fat. _Come to look at it, we’re not that different._ “Alright, I’ll start packing, then.”   
  
Grabbing a small box of mixed dried lavender and nightshade, an empty bottle a worn but soft towel from his backpack, Ciel’nn knelt next to the cold stream. He filled the bottle with the stream water first, then put the pieces of dried lavender into it. Ciel’nn closed the bottle with a cork cap and shook it strongly. He felt his partner’s gaze was on his back, but focusing on his hair. It took a few moments before the young mer was done and he grabbed the towel and walked back to their small camp.

  
  
_ Still not a sign of Varona. I’m beginning to believe the ash had swallowed her. _   
  
The two mer had decided to go back a different route as they sought for Varona. Teldryn had a thought that she might had gone to Raven Rock, or there was a chance she’d gone back to Tel Mithryn. “We’ve done our best to look for her, Ciel’nn.” The older mer said. “If she doesn’t want to be found…” He glanced at his partner, who seemingly was frowning.   
  
Ciel’nn sighed as he eyed their surroundings. He’d wanted to help Talvas, but the whole search had been fruitless. The woman was nowhere to be seen. Still, he couldn’t help it, but feel a little hopeless like he had been when Celani was killed before his eyes. “Maybe you’re right. Let’s head back to— “   
  
“Hiss!” The Dwemer spider let out a hot and urgent hiss and surged toward a ruined house that was down the hill. Ciel’nn looked to the older mer and rushed after it. “What is it?”    
  
They followed Mr. Pincers to the Ramshackle Trading Post. It had been ruined for a long time by the look of it. Ciel’nn approached it with caution and looked around till he saw a Dunmer woman lying at the corner with a note  above her head. The note was stuck with an arrow. “Well, that happens when they run alone…” He heard his partner saying behind him. Ciel’nn bit his lower lip while he tried to get a sense of the scene.   
  
“She’d been meeting someone and it turned out bad.” Teldryn muttered while he watched Ciel’nn find a worn blanket and covering Varona with it.  “Don’t think too much of it. These things happen.” _I’m sure he’d have seen stuff while traveling in Skyrim, but you never know._   
  
“I don’t know how I’ll tell Talvas about this.”  Ciel’nn said as he turned to Teldryn. “It reminds me of something of my past, Teldryn. I have no words.” His eyes turned toward the sky. _I guess I’d have to tell him about my past._   
  
“Then let’s head back to Tel Mithryn and report this to the Mage.” The older mer paused a brief moment. “Who knows if he’s figured out the ring’s properties and he has yet to teach you about the runes, remember?” He reached out to put his hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Come. I’ll tell the Mage the news if you can’t.”   
  
The young mer flashed a smirk. “I remember and I hope he knows what type of ring it is.” Ciel’nn never had any enchanted rings before, so he was excited about it. He looked to his partner, who gave a warm smile to him. “I guess I need to tell you something later tonight.” Ciel’nn added.   
  
At the apothecary, Elynea was going to take the taproots from the young mer, but Ciel’nn stepped back with a defiant look. “You need to apologize to me first or I’ll do something to these.” It was a high chance that the alchemist would refuse it. He doubted he’d get any recipes from Elynea at this point. _It’s not a big loss. I can always experiment on my own._   
  
The alchemist narrowed her eyes at the young mer. There wouldn’t be a chance she, a Telvanni, apologize to a lesser mer. Yet, Elynea needed the damned taproots. One would go to Master Neloth’s tower, the rest she’d keep herself. “I’m not going to apologize to a lesser person.” She said evenly.   
  
“Fine, guess you don’t need them so bad then. I’ll just walk out.” Ciel’nn shot back and turned toward the door. Figures, their heads in the clouds. He heard Teldryn giving a chuckle. “These are the nearest taproots around, Telvanni.” And, then they were out of the door.   
  
They met hopeful looking Talvas at the front yard, waiting for them. He stepped forward as Ciel’nn came down the stairs. “Did… did you see any signs of Varona?” He had missed her and Master Neloth had him for getting the meal and teas - it was very tiring.    
  
Ciel’nn looked to Teldryn and nodded. _Go on, tell him. I can’t tell it._   
  
Teldryn stepped toward the mage. “We found her dead, lad.”   
  
Talvas stared at the older mer and collapsed on his knees. All the dreams he had… were gone now. He didn’t have anyone to share his ascendancy to Master of the Tower. It would be… empty and dull. His little dream of an ash castle crumbled in the wind.   
  
The young mer hugged himself and bit his lower lip, head turned sideways with his eyes closed. He knew all those emotions that the mage was going through.

  
  
_ I’m sorry, Talvas. _


	24. Chapter 24

A furious ash storm raged across southern Solstheim on that night. Ciel’nn and Teldryn sat around the large brazier at the Steward’s house. Talvas had suggested that they would spend the time inside the mushroom house than outside. Ciel’nn didn’t like it, but he had admitted it was a wise decision. Teldryn agreed. Once they had settled in, Talvas had gone to see Neloth.  
  
As they were sipping Sujamma, Ciel’nn had told his partner about his past. It wasn’t easy as the young mer’s voice broke off more than couple of times. He also included how he got his scars - the first time he’d fought against the Dremora Lord. The memory of it still stung. “I wonder if it’s ever going to heal.” Ciel’nn said in a quiet tone.  
  
“You’ve gone through a lot.” The older mer said thoughtfully. _Shit, no wonder he’s broken._ “Is the Dremora Lord still messing with you?” Teldryn treaded carefully.  
  
Ciel’nn shook his head. “I don’t know… I hope not. I haven’t seen it for a long time now.” _I hope Marquis stays away forever._ He involuntarily touched his scars as he remembered those moments of Marquis threatening his life… hurting his friends. _If he comes back and…_ Ciel’nn looked to the older mer.  
  
“We’ll be ready.” Teldryn reassured his partner as he saw the young mer’s torn expression. “I think that’s enough for tonight. You should — “  
  
The door opened and cloaked Talvas walked in. “By Azura! Have you ever seen such a storm before?” He removed the cloak and dropped it on a chair. The mage could see the young mer was tired, but he still took the ring out from his pocket.  
  
“Finally.” Teldryn mused with a grin as he watched the mage sitting on the third chair around the brazier. “We thought you would never get to it.”  
  
“Master Neloth keeps me busy.” Talvas said, still holding the ring. “With his—”  
  
“I’d imagine so.” The older mer smirked as he witnessed the mage’s stunned face.  
  
“So, what does the ring do?” Ciel’nn interjected. He was curious to know what the mage had found out, and if he could use it.  
  
Talvas sighed and looked to the young mer. “It summons a whirlwind around you when touched.” He’d smile at Ciel’nn reaction - that was a beaming smile - but the mage was still upset for what had happened to Varona. The older mer had told him how they had found her. Now he secretly wished these two mers wouldn’t leave so soon - he’d need their company after Master Neloth’s tasks. They would need a new Steward, and Talvas doubted Ciel’nn would take the role.   
  
“A ring of whirlwind. Interesting.” Ciel’nn said as he took the ring from the mage. “Thanks, Talvas.” He eyed the ring once before putting it into his pocket. “How are you holding up?” The mage was smiling, but the young mer could tell the mer was close to exhaustion.  
  
Letting a deep sigh, Talvas shook his head. “I don’t know. I’m… tired. Master Neloth doesn’t have a steward and I’m tasked with all sort of things. And, I don’t think I can teach about runes before things are settled down.” He paused and rubbed his arm. “I don’t suppose you could go to Raven Rock and ask someone to become a steward?” _I miss Varona and her scowls._  
  
Sipping his Sujamma, Teldryn was quiet and observed the two talking. It would seem they would have come back if Ciel’nn decided to go to Raven Rock. _I wonder what he’s thinking as we have to help people? When would he get enough of that? The way Ciel’nn frowns, I know he’s considering it._  
  
The young mer shrugged, leaning against the back of the chair. “I don’t know.” He noted his partner’s look. _He might have the idea. When I want to be free, people come begging for help._ His gaze turned to stare the brazier. “I’m not promising anything, but we’ll see.” He said in a quiet tone. “I can give you more scrolls if you want?” The young mer heard the mage saying.  “This isn’t about the scrolls anymore, Talvas. Ask again once the storm has passed. I want to rest now.”  
  
While they all waited for the ash storm to cease, Talvas brought a couple of books for Ciel’nn to read, to pass the time. The pile of assorted books got the young mer interested and he checked each book.   
  
“Children of the All-Maker.” He mused and looked at the next book. “The Guardian and the Traitor. Interesting... Ha! Look at this! ‘Ahzidal’s descent’. I’m sure that digger Ralis has the same book.” Ciel’nn paused to read something. “Ahzidal was truly a power-hungry enchanter. He even won a seat from the Dragon high priests.” He shook his head slightly.   
  
He never understood the wizards. Ciel’nn was thankful for being a somewhat normal mer.  
  
 _What’s normal anymore?_  
  
“They tend to gaze into Oblivion. I wonder which of the Daedric Princes stares back at them?” Teldryn said, rubbing his chin. His partner looked up from the book to him. “Usually the one that you have pissed off.” The older mer heard Ciel’nn saying in a neutral tone, and he frowned at that. _He’s not joking, is he?_ He observed the damaged look on his partner’s face for a fraction of second before it shifted back to curiosity about the books.  
  
Ciel’nn stared at the book of the Skaal and thought about the hunters they’d met some days ago. He still thought the netch were to be left alone as they were docile creatures. There was nothing great in hunting the netch. More like cowardice if anyone asked his opinion. Then again, Ciel’nn realized he needed the netch for their jelly. He let out a groan that his partner turn his head. “Those hunters… They hunt the netch.”  The young mer said. “I… I don’t like it, but we need the jelly. They’re just hunting them for fun.”  
  
“The mighty netch.” Teldryn said in a low tone, and his partner scowled in annoyance. “Come here.” He added with a hint of a smile. The older mer waited until Ciel’nn walked to him with a slight smirk and sat in his lap like before. He pulled his partner closer to him and looked into his eyes. “If you despise them so much — how about this? You take the hunt to them.” His tone was husky. “I’m sure you’ll outshine them, Ciel’nn.”  
  
 _Take the hunt to them?_ Ciel’nn found his gaze locked in with the older mer’s. The huskiness in his the tone was almost too much to handle as was his bewildered heart. His lips parted as if he was going draw breath. The words were lost to him so he leaned in and kissed Teldryn gently. His partners’ arms pulled him even closer and held there.   
  
Ciel’nn thought he’d lost himself in their fire when Teldryn brushed his hand through his hair and deepened their kiss. He could taste the Sujamma and traces of a flavor of cigarettes he didn’t recognize and the older mer’s own taste that Ciel’nn discovered he needed more. The fact that his partner hadn’t pushed him away was a sign that they had a bond, a stronger bond that he’d never had before. The young mer made a silent promise to keep Teldryn close to him for he had fallen for the bladesman.  
  
The kiss had left Teldryn dizzy and pleasantly surprised. He had once sworn not to get tangled up with anyone, and yet, somehow, he had fallen under Ciel’nn’s charm. _He must be the most charming and daring mer he ever met._ A soft chuckle escaped the older mer’s lips. The young mer was resting against his shoulder. He listened to his companion’s breathing. It was soothing as his heart was calming down.   
  
Teldryn realized that he was blessed with a companion, who’d take him as he was. On some parts, Ciel’nn still was mysterious to him. There would be more opportunities to get to know the younger mer better. Something told the older mer that his partner would be one kind of fighter if their lives were threatened now that their bond was stronger. And, Ciel’nn wouldn’t let go of him.

  
  
The ash storm passed in the morning of the fourth day, and Talvas was seeing the two mer leaving Tel Mithryn. He had seen them being close to each other, but hadn’t said anything. Losing Varona still hurt the mage and he had no intention to ruin someone’s else happiness. _Perhaps he would bring happiness to his Master Neloth._ Talvas shook his head. _Get your shit together, Talvas!_ “Hurry back, or send whoever agrees to the terms.” He said. _I’ll try not to lose my mind with the Master._  
  
“If anyone wants to.” Ciel’nn replied with a smirk.   
  
The ash dunes were higher after the storm, Ciel’nn had noted as they strolled across the ash wastes. The wind had spread it so the southern area of Solstheim wouldn’t drown in the ash. Or, so the young mer pondered the view. _I wonder if Sildras and his gang survived the storm?_ But, he didn’t want to go check on them. They were reavers and Ciel’nn wasn’t sure how Teldryn would react to them and his dealings with them. The more he thought about it, the more he wished he didn’t see the reavers.  
  
“What’s on your mind?” Teldryn asked in a soft tone when his partner hadn’t said anything for a while. It seemed the young mer still kept most of his worries inside him. _I need to get him talking. Is he still afraid that I might leave?_ “Reavers.” He heard Ciel’nn saying. “What about them?” The older mer prompted.  
  
Ciel’nn turned his head to look at his partner. “I made a deal with one gang when the hogger was still around.” He sighed. “So, they would stay out of my way.” His partner frowned.  
  
“Have you lost your mind?” The older mer was more concerned now. Teldryn hated the reavers. They were scum if not worse. To strike a deal with them would spell disaster later. “Probably.” He heard his partner replying. “You’re worried they might cause problems?” There was a shift in the younger mer’s expression. Shit! “We’ll deal with them if it comes to that.” Teldryn said with determination.  
  
“I hope we don’t have to.” Ciel’nn dreaded the idea of facing Sildras and his two-handed sword. Sildras was a veteran and if Ciel’nn was honest to himself - he was… afraid of the confrontation. The reaver seemed nice, but he didn’t trust him that much. “Where is their camp?” He heard Teldryn asking him. “Near Raven Rock… Let’s hope they don’t show up.” The young mer could only hope.  
  
Raven Rock came close and Ciel’nn noted the sharp guards on the Bulwark. One of them was Ondren Givrai, but the others were changed, he presumed. “Let’s go see if they changed anything.” _More importantly, how safe the Redorans have made their town?_  
  
On the Bulwark, Ondren was on his guard duty when he saw the two mer approaching the town. The young Redoran Guard was tasked to inform and take them to Officer Daynes Aroa once they arrived at the Bulwark. He went down the stairs briskly and stopped them. “Welcome back. It’s good to see you in one piece after that ash storm.” Ondren greeted him. “I must take you to Officer Daynes Aroa now.”  
  
Ciel’nn frowned. “Never heard. Why does he want us?”  
  
“Most likely to hear your part in the Orc’s case.” The young Redoran guard replied. “Can we go now? I’m ordered to take you right to him once you arrived.”  
  
“Can’t we drink something first?” Teldryn scowled. He wanted a cup of Sujamma before going to be questioned by the Officer. He looked to his partner. _I want to flee, Teldryn_ , was the reply that reflected from Ciel’nn’s eyes.   
  
“Can’t, I’m afraid. Follow me.” Ondren replied way too officially, and the older mer groaned. He led them to the barracks where the temporary office was and turned to face Ciel’nn. “You’re lucky for not knowing him. I still wish you good luck.” The young Redoran guard smiled, and patted the mer’s shoulder before opening the door.  
  
Ciel’nn let out a curse as they walked in.


	25. Chapter 25

Joyous voices reached their ears when they descended the stairs to the Retching Netch. The miners and a few traders talked about the new changes and how the Redoran had brought more safety into the town. They discussed how the high ranking officer had dealt with the corrupt soldiers. Geldis seemed to be ever-joyous tending his Inn.   
  
Teldryn spotted a few new Redoran guards on a break. They had serious faces as if they were observing something. A smirk crept on the older mer’s lips as he walked with his normal attitude towards a free table. His partner, Ciel’nn followed in suit with his own style; carefree, one hand on his  left hip, close to his dagger. The Redoran guards watched them walk across the floor and settling around one corner table.   
  
“They are like the hogger was never here.” Ciel’nn murmured while they for waited Geldis to bring their Sujamma. He felt a bit weary and irritated by the officer’s questioning. It had been a rough and strict one. The officer didn’t like him even when Teldryn had backed him up. _Maybe Ondren was right? It’s lucky I don’t know the officer by reputation._ The young mer turned his head and noticed one of the guards still looking at them.   
  
Several faces turned, when Geldis brought their cups. “You’re staring at the mer who freed our precious town from Mogrul’s tyranny.” It was pointed at the guards and the innkeeper set the cups down, smiling at Ciel’nn. “It’s on the house.” The miners clapped shortly and offered their praise, but the young mer did nothing.   
  
“Thanks, Geldis.” Teldryn said, taking his cup. “Can’t you be quiet about the hogger? I don’t think they need a reminder of what happened.” He scowled.   
  
“I agree. I don’t want a hero’s reputation.” Ciel’nn interjected and sipped his Sujamma. Who would need a reminder of their oppressor anyway?  “What about the Saviour of Raven Rock?” he heard the innkeeper asking. “No!” He glanced at the guard who had kept his eyes on him, only to find the mer scowled before he looked away. “Say, Geldis, do you know anyone who would work for a crazy Telvanni Wizard as a Steward?” Ciel’nn asked after a while. “He pays well, too.”   
  
The old innkeeper frowned. “What happened to Varona?”   
  
“We found her dead. At the Ramshackle Trading Post.” Teldryn said in a low tone and looked to Geldis. “It looked like she was meeting with someone. In secret.” He shook his head slightly as he had no idea if  the Telvanni woman was liked in the town.   
  
A sigh escaped from the innkeeper lips. “That’s sad news. She visited here when picking up some supplies.”   
  
“She called us thugs.” Ciel’nn muttered.   
  
“But you’re a thug, Ciel’nn.” Geldis sneered in a playful manner.    
  
The young mer narrowed his eyes. “What did you just say?” It was a low snarl. A warning He wouldn’t let an insult fly even if it was a joke. Some standards must be kept. Ciel’nn stared at Geldis, who offered a smile. “I need to tend the bar. Be seeing you, _thug_.” He watched the innkeeper leaving their table with a hand wave. “S’wit!” The young mer uttered, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Don’t worry, Ciel’nn. You’re our own thug.” Teldryn teased in a soft tone, but his partner shot a look at him, hurt. “Where are you going now?” He asked as he watched Ciel’nn standing up, rather less elegantly, and storming up the stairs. The older mer sighed deeply. _He doesn’t make this easy, huh?_   
  
At the door the young mer faced the Officer Aroa, again. He looked up to the Redoran Officer, annoyed. “Did you steal something— ” He heard him asking in a sneer. “Fuck you, too!” Ciel’nn barked in Dunmeri and shoved the officer aside even if it needed some effort. The officer was fit, the young mer noted as he finally able to go through the door. If someone else would try to stop him going, he’d grab his dagger. He’d need a quiet place to be alone.   
  
The Temple offered him a quiet place where Ciel’nn would be alone with his own thoughts. He looked at the shrine of Mephala with a frown. Somehow it had been calling him. Usually he’d follow the whispering of the Webspinner, but now Ciel’nn hesitated. Was coming to the Temple a mistake?  Was he changing because of meditating? Should he embrace the whisper of darkness? The dark moments he had before — they scared him. Being uncertain of what would follow if he chose to resist. Ciel’nn wished Maros was there with him. To tell him that it’d be alright.   
  
“Do I look like a baby-sitter to you?” the Redoran guard snapped at Teldryn. The older mer sighed — he had been looking around for his partner, who seemed to be hiding. The new Redoran guards  were bothersome as they didn’t bother to answer. He had been to the strange stone and the beach, but Ciel’nn wasn’t there either. Teldryn frowned and walked towards the smith.   
  
“Hey, Mallory! Have you seen Ciel’nn by any chance?” The older mer asked as settled to lean against the pillar. _I hope he hasn’t done anything stupid._   
  
The smith looked up from the forge and lowered his hammer, resting on the anvil. “You two fighting again, or something?” Glover asked, a brow lifted up. He pondered a while rubbing his chin as if it itched. “Geldis called him a thug as a joke.” He heard the mer saying. “And, he took offense?” A slight head shake. “Am I the only one who sees him as a…” The Breton frowned.   
  
“Fragile?” Teldryn offered.   
  
“Do you think he’s?” Glover shot back and the mer was quiet. “I’ve been too busy all morning.”     
  
“Alright, if you didn’t see him why didn’t you say so?” The mer snarled and pushed himself off the pillar. Teldryn walked towards the well and noticed an old woman in a worn cloak, who was slowly walking towards him. A strange sensation overwhelmed him as he wasn’t able to move, but stare at the woman. _How old is she?_   
  
The old woman looked into the bladesman’s eyes as she took his arm. “Teldryn Sero,” The old woman began with a mysterious tone. “Please take care of Ciel’nn. I’m growing weary, and I can’t rest before I have warned you.” She saw the older mer’s bewildered eyes as she held him in place. “Tempest is coming, attracting certain parties into a clash. Ciel’nn will be drawn into it. You must be extremely attentive, Teldryn. Keep him safe.” The old woman then let go of the mer’s arm. “He’s at the Temple.” She added in a whisper before she turned to walk towards the other side of the town, and to the strange stone.   
  
The older mer let out a suspended breath as he watched the woman walking away. He blinked and then she was gone. _What in Oblivion was that?_ Teldryn cursed under his breath. He had the strangest feeling when the woman had took his arm and uttered the warning. Frankly, it wasn’t a clear warning, but ominous. _Certain parties into a clash. That could mean a few things. By Azura, I hope it’s not what I think it is._ He stepped away from the alchemy stand and turned to stride toward the Temple.   
  
_ Shit! Whatever is going to happen, we aren’t ready! Also, I don’t like puzzles! _   
  
Meditating there for Gods knew how long, Ciel’nn had lost track of time. He hadn’t even realized that Teldryn was sitting on the bench close by and watching him. Slowly the meditation broke as he blinked as if he had been in the darkness. The awareness took place in him and the young mer felt better. “How long have you been here?” Ciel’nn asked as he turned to Teldryn.   
  
“Long enough.” The older mer replied as stood up. He looked to Ciel’nn. _He doesn’t know what’s coming, but neither do I. I don’t know how to be prepared for this Tempest, but I’ll do my best to keep him safe._ His partner tilted his head. “You alright?” He heard the young mer asking in a soft tone. Teldryn frowned. “I met an old woman at the market.” His partner nodded. “She told me a puzzling warning.”   
  
Ciel’nn tilted his head. “Really? What did she look like?” _A puzzling warning? Why does it sounds so familiar?_   
  
“She had a worn cloak with beads and feathers. An ivory mask on her head and she had a marked face. The ones you see when you go to the Reach on Skyrim I think.” The older mer described the old woman. “She also had amber eyes.”   
  
The young mer stared at his partner as if he was stunned. It all came back to him. The uneasiness and the feeling to flee. He was back in the Old Hroldan inn, staring the old Reach witch before she’d heal the Nord. Ciel’nn blinked the flashback away which had left him anxious. “No… Gormva.” He whispered.    
  
“Talk to me, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn pleaded, placing his hands on the young mer’s shoulders.    
  
Ciel’nn looked to his partner. “Gormva. She’s… some kind of Reach Witch. I’ve met her once before…” He paused to lean into Teldryn. “I’m afraid to ask, but… what did she say this time?” He listened carefully as Teldryn repeated the warning for him. “It’s worse than the last one!” The young mer groaned. “N’chow! Every time she shows up things go shit! Now, I’ll never leave this temple!” Ciel’nn lowered his gaze. _Why can’t they leave me alone?_   
  
Teldryn frowned and wrapped his arm around his partner to pull him close to him. He lifted Ciel’nn’s chin up with his two fingers, looking into his eyes. “I don’t know what’s coming for us, but know this, Ciel’nn, I’ll stand with you through any storm. I’ll never leave you if it’s up to me.” And, that was the truth. He’d do everything that was within his power to ensure Ciel’nn’s safety. His partner smiled slightly. “Just don’t go dying on me. I can’t handle that now.” The older mer heard Ciel’nn saying. “I don’t plan to, but I think it’s time to train your sword arm.”   
  
“So, one day I can duel you then?” Ciel’nn dared to smirk. It was a tempting thought. He versus the bladesman, but he had a feeling he’d get his ass kicked in matter of seconds. Maybe they would be as equal fighters, but he’d never reach the same level of fighting as Teldryn. The older mer was something so much more in his eyes. Ciel’nn saw himself as a nobody. Just a mer from Deshaan.   
  
If things weren’t so gloomy, Teldryn would have laughed. Instead he brushed a stray hair of Ciel’nn’s behind his ear. “Perhaps, but there will be scenarios when you run out of poison and you have to rely on your sword and your instincts.” He paused briefly. The young mer was listening to him with a frown. “I’ll train you to be my mirror image, depending on how well you’re learning. We’ll endure this, Ciel’nn.”   
  
_A mirror image? Is that even possible?_ Could he learn to fight like his partner? Ciel’nn would be more than happy to learn the new ways. It’ll be their thing. It was enough to cheer him up. He wondered what his cousin  would say to this. Another trainer. “As for the duel, Ciel’nn.” He heard Teldryn saying in a lower tone and the young mer smiled.   
  
“You have a long way before you can even think of besting me.” Teldryn grinned seeing his partner in a better mood.   
  
“I’m pretty confident in my skills, Teldryn. I won my last duel.” Ciel’nn joked and to that the older mer laughed.    
  
They headed out only to see Milore coming toward them. She was relieved to see them.   
  
“Good that I was able to catch up with you.” The alchemist said to Ciel’nn. “I heard it was you who put Slitter behind bars.” The young mer nodded to her. “He won’t harm you anymore.” Milore smiled. “And, he can’t for I’m leaving Raven Rock with the next trade ship.” There was a new determination in her tone. “There’s nothing left for me here since my husband died in the hands of that ugly pig.”   
  
Ciel’nn nodded quietly as he reached out to touch the alchemist’s hand. “I understand, Milore. Though, I’m going to miss a fellow alchemist.”   
  
“Ah, don’t sulk, Ciel’nn.” Milore touched his cheek gently. “My replacer is going to be something different. Who knows if she’ll have better selection of ingredients. Oh, speaking of them.” She browsed her shoulder bag and took out a small notebook. “This is for you. May it help you during your journeys. Be well.” She handed the book to the young mer and looked to Teldryn. “You watch over him, will you?”   
  
“You have my word on that, Milore. Safe journey home.” Teldryn replied as he put his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder. “May Azura watch over your journey.”   
  
Ciel’nn stared at the notebook in his hands, biting his lower lip. He understood why Milore was leaving Solstheim - not only because of Slitter, but also because the ash was still shifting.


	26. Chapter 26

Captain Veleth was finishing his patrol around the town. He decided to detour into the Retching Netch and hoped the officer wasn’t there. Their last discussion hadn’t been cordial. No, it had been strictly official and firm. “If you fail your duty one more time - minor or major slip - it’s back to Blacklight with the next trade ship.” Daynes Aroa had said to him. The Captain sighed - he had been lucky to keep his post, but something told Veleth that the officer would gladly send him home anyway.   
  
And, that wasn’t all. Veleth had seen another Redoran soldier shadowing the officer. Probably a mer, who would take his place if he was sent home. The Captain’s eyes widened in a cold realization. _Possibly he could be a mer that Aroa sent to spy on me! To watch if I slip on duty. What if he’s around there right now?_ Veleth wasn’t sure if he should go the Inn and have his drink. He desperately needed it, but he was afraid to look around.   
  
“Captain Veleth.” A younger male voice said in a neutral tone nearby.    
  
Turning around, the Captain saw a Redoran Lieutenant, who shadowed the officer, walking towards him.  Veleth swallowed slowly as if there was a lump in his throat. “How I can help you?” The soldier’s gaze was vigilant and his slight smile made the older mer uneasy. His eyes, black.  _Breathe, Veleth, breathe!_   
  
The Redoran soldier looked to the Captain. “You look tired, Captain. Haven’t you slept well at all?” He smiled, clasping his hands behind his  back and  observed the older for a mer second. “I’m Idros Sulenien and we need to talk, Captain. Walk with me.” The Lieutenant continued his walking and glanced at the Captain.   
  
_Walk with him?_ _This isn’t any good._ Veleth took a deep breath before he followed the younger mer. _He’s in  the league with the officer, I bet._ “What is it that you want talk about?”    
  
Idros kept his hands behind his back as they walked. “I’ve been shadowing you and the two younger soldiers at the Bulwark since the day we arrived. They have shown quite some promise in their career and they aren’t easily corrupted as some others.” He said as he glanced at the Captain, who frowned. They passed by another guard and Idros nodded to him. “You’re on your last straw, Captain.” The Lieutenant continued in an even tone. “The fact that you failed to protect your people from the green pig has shown that your lack of willpower and discipline. The filth should have been kicked into the sea on the first day it came.”   
  
The speech Veleth was hearing was almost as bad as the officer’s. He barely dared to breathe. “I did my best, but Cou—”   
  
The Lieutenant shot him a stern look. “I understand that your hands were tied as Councilor Morvayn had accepted the filth’s ‘protection’, but the point is, Captain,” Idros stopped the older mer with a mere hand gesture and turned to face him.  “You’re _a Redoran_ , are you not? You failed your _people_. You failed Raven Rock!”   
  
Veleth felt as if he on a standing a melting ice chunk that was slowly fading away. He knew he had failed, but he was still a captain, wasn’t he? He could fix things if only they allowed.  “What are you trying to say, Sulenien?” He asked even if he thought he knew the answer.   
  
“Officer Aroa has given you a last chance because you know the people here and have been here for a long time But, if you fail again, I’ll be your replacement.” Idros let the very fact sink into the Captain before he continued in a wary tone. “Things are changing for Raven Rock and at the mainland, Captain. We cannot let mistakes happen anymore. The Redorans will make sure the Dunmer endure for times to come.” He observed the frowning older mer. “Don’t fret, Captain.” The same slight smile spread on his lips. “You’ll do fine as long as you remember that you’re _a Redoran_. I hope you remember that. Have a nice day, Captain Veleth.”   
  
Tight-lipped, ashamed Veleth fisted his hands as he watched the Lieutenant striding away. Idros Sulenien was on good terms with the Officer it seemed and they had talked. He couldn’t decide who was worse: Sulenien or Aroa? They both seemed strict. _Making sure we endure for times to come? What does that even mean? Did something happen on the homeland?_ The Captain let out a heavy sigh and headed to the Retching Netch.

* * *

 

  
The waves on the beach flowed restlessly and the afternoon sun gave some light between the clouds. Teldryn looked around the beach as he had led his partner there for training. He deemed the beach worthy as it was spacious and not so flat. It would be an excellent training field for them. “You picked a romantic place.” The older mer heard Ciel’nn saying. “It gives us some privacy.” The young mer flashed a smirk at him.    
  
Fighting only with a sword wasn’t exactly new for Ciel’nn. It just wasn’t his style. Still, he listened to Teldryn when he had pointed out that his stance was wrong and then guided him to do it properly. Once Ciel’nn’s stance was fixed, the actual training began. The older mer taught him a faster way to parry and Ciel’nn was quick to learn how to deflect.   
  
Ciel’nn watched carefully when his partner shifted his sword to slash out at him. At first he wasn’t certain of what parry he should use. The young mer knew it was a practice fight, but to see Teldryn coming with such determination — it set his heart racing as he realized how the older mer’s opponents must had felt. There was beauty in Teldryn’s way of fighting. Terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Ciel’nn brought his sword in front of him in time when their blades clashed, and his partner grinned.   
  
“Good. Again. Now, faster.” Teldryn said and backed away. “You must come forth and not wait. Make a counter move if you can.” The older mer flexed his shoulders and prepared. “You’re terrifying!” He heard his partner gasping. “You can be, too, if you want to. Ready?”   
  
“I’m never ready for you!” Ciel’nn flashed a smirk as if attempting to distract, but he knew better. It wouldn’t work on his partner. He took the stance and prepared for the next fight.   
  
After a few hours into early evening, they’d had several practice fights and Ciel’nn was exhausted. He hadn’t  got any slashes through for Teldryn saw them coming and parried them all. They had put a campfire on a small platform of stalagmite and laid down a spare bedroll on which they sat now.    
  
The older mer took a Sujamma bottle and two cups from his backpack. He filled the cups and offered a second one for Ciel’nn. “You did well, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn said thoughtfully in a soft tone. “You’re not strong, but you can use your speed which you certainly have.” He took a sip from his cup. “We’ll train tomorrow again.” The older mer looked to his younger partner with a smile.   
  
“I’m not sure if I can ever reach to your level.” Ciel’nn said, holding his cup in his hands. “Though, I’m glad to learn anything you can teach me.” A sip from his cup. “Your style seems to be straight for the throat.” He gave a gentle nudge on Teldryn’s arm. “It is exactly that.” The young mer heard his partner saying. “And, that’s why you’re so fascinating.” He said it with warmth and admiration.    
  
They looked at each other, sharing a smirk before Teldryn leaned in while he brought his free hand behind his partner’s neck. Their lips almost touched each other.   
  
“You must be the one who killed the Orc, or so I heard.” A voice said from nearby.   
  
Ciel’nn was about to move, but his partner pulled him close and kissed him. He returned it with passion, placing his hand gently on Teldryn’s cheek as they ignored the speaker. He wrote love letters with his tongue that only Teldryn could read.   
  
“Can you stop that? I need to speak to — ” Idros asked as he wasn’t used to being ignored. No, everyone always listened to him. His only reply was to see how the older mer deepened the kiss with his partner which made Idros even more grossed with what he was witnessing. The nerve! He crossed his arms on his chest and pretended to look at the sea. He also hated waiting.   
  
Involuntarily Idros glanced at the two mer, who were still making up. A grunt escaped from his throat. He even considered to leave, but he wanted to know if the kid had actually killed the Orc. _He doesn’t seem so strong to be a fighter. He’s just a kid._ The mer frowned as he assumed he was older than the kid by a few years. _Perhaps I should return to the barracks and report my findings to my Officer?_ The mer thought as he gazed into the horizon.   
  
“What do you want, s’wit?” The young mer asked close by. He was standing with his partner and observing the mer in the Redoran garb. Another Redoran. Ciel’nn found it annoying - especially if they were high ranked. He could stand the normal guards, but the ones in high ranking garb were beyond a nuisance.   
  
Teldryn was also observing the new Redoran. He suspected he’d been busy with the Officer as they hadn’t seen him before. _And, why does he want to talk with us?_   The older mer decided to stay close to his partner, his stance battle ready and aware of any incoming threats. “Ah, a Redoran out of the shadow.” His tone dripped with mockery.   
  
Idros opened his mouth only to shut it again. He was stunned by the outrageous greets he received before he had focus on them. He took a deep breath and straightened. “Ciel’nn wasn’t it? I wanted to see the Orc’s killer myself and I must say you don’t look like  much of a killer to me. Perhaps the merchants were wrong.” He paused briefly - the young mer was scowling at him which made Idros smile a bit. “How about a friendly duel, hm?”    
  
“I don’t think that’s good idea.” Teldryn interjected, taking one step forward. “He’s not ready for duels— “   
  
“Oh, I think he is. Isn’t that right, Ciel’nn?” Idros drew his sword. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”   
  
Ciel’nn gritted his teeth together. He was tired, but when someone threw a challenge Ciel’nn wouldn’t back down. It gave him a tempting idea which he decided to try if there would be a chance. The young mer looked to his partner. “It’ll be alright.” He said in a soft, but excited tone.   
  
“You’re tired. I don’t want to get you hurt because of a foolish duel.” Teldryn objected with a frown, but Ciel’nn placed his hand on his chest.    
  
“It’ll be him who’s going to hurt.” The young mer smiled like he was into mischievousness. Then, he looked to Idros. “Your name first, s’wit.”   
  
“I’m Idros Sulenien of the Redoran Guard.” The mer replied proudly and Ciel’nn let out a snarl.   
  
_ Figures. _   
  
Idros nodded as his opponent took his place. He was certain he’d teach the brat a lesson. Then he would report his Officer to his own after the duel. He’d find it most useful and would consider a promotion. The Redoran observed the younger mer briefly. “When you’re ready.” He’d prefer to charge by himself, but Ciel’nn took that advancement from him. _How bold! Let’s see what he’s capable of._   
  
Ciel’nn had shifted from his place before the Redoran had time to reach him. His intent was to get close enough and end the duel before it would get too far. A smirk slowly spread across his lips. He’d need to make the mer frustrated first. The slashes were quick and testing as he circled around Idros with a taunting smirk. He parried the swing as Teldryn had taught him and found out he was quickly free from  the Redoran’s immediate slash range as Idros recoiled with a scowl.   
  
The older mer watched the duel of blades as it happened. _He’s using my tactic._ Teldryn grinned. _But, he’s still out of his comfort zone without his dagger._ Frowning slightly, he pondered what his partner would do if the Redoran would try to advance on Ciel’nn. He’d be ready to interrupt the duel if it would become too dire. _He wouldn’t like it, but safety comes first._   
  
The Redoran noticed too late that the young mer had got close to him. Uncomfortably close, and Idros damned himself for getting distracted by the flying flirt that Ciel’nn threw at him. Now it was almost impossible to get away from him. It was getting on his nerves. In the blink of a brief flash of anger, Idros shifted his sword—    
  
Ciel’nn noticed the sudden move from his opponent. By instinct he fell back to his own ways of fighting. He spun around in a fluid motion, close to his opponent,  to side step and grabbed the Redoran by his free arm as firmly as he could and shifted. He used the momentum when Idros gasped as he was unbalanced and then Ciel’nn brought him down, face down first.   
  
Idros found himself on his face in the ash. He coughed ash and was stunned by such an outrageous move. It was not an honorable move! The Redoran gritted his teeth together in anger. This should have not happened! _That brat!_   “You dishonorable brat! You cheated!” He almost shouted.   
  
“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know we’re dancing by the honor code.” Ciel’nn replied as his tone carried some laughter, while he sheathed his blade audibly. “You’re lucky, Redoran. He usually has his blades poisoned.” He heard his partner saying and the young mer smirked. He stepped close to the Redoran once more and knelt beside him. “Oh, Mogrul died by the poison and the cuts that I gave him. You should not pick on me second time.” His tone was dangerously low.   
  
Teldryn made his way to his partner and grinned. “Let that sink in him now.” He offered his hand to Ciel’nn. “Now that was a move I haven’t seen before.”   
  
Ciel’nn took Teldryn’s hand with a tired smile and let the older mer lead  him away from the beach. “It’s one of the ace cards I have.” He stepped close to his partner and leaned slightly into Teldryn as it was getting colder. “I can’t wait to see what you’ll have for me tomorrow.”


	27. Chapter 27

The depressed mer was sitting at the cooking pot. He was staring into the horker and ash yam soup like it would give him answers. His luck hadn’t changed since Mogrul had taken his money. He’d lost all that he had. Now he would spend his life cooking dishes  for the visitors of the Retching Netch. Drovas frowned at the soup and let out a heavy sigh. “The damned soup is ruined!” he muttered.    
  
Everything had gone wrong for him that morning. Drovas had awoken with a headache, then he had stepped into a bucket, resulting him falling on the floor with a ruckus. Geldis had complained about missing ash yams and lack of Ashfire mead. It did not  help that the new Redoran guards demanded better meals, too. It all poured down on poor Drovas, who was responsible for the food and drink supply.   
  
Ciel’nn had been observing the mer for a short time and he could tell that he was bothered by something. He tilted his head and wondered if Drovas would take the role as Tel Mithryn Steward. Everyone else it seemed had it going well enough since the death of the Orc. _Well, it’s a worth to try._ The young mer approached the mer. “Hey! Drovas! Geldis said you would be here.” He began in a neutral tone. “What’s troubling your mind?” Ciel’nn leaned against the nearby table.   
  
Not hearing the young mer approach, Drovas let out a gasp. “Oh, Ciel’nn. Can’t you be more noisy and not startle people when you approach?” He sighed. The young mer wanted to know what bothered him, but Drovas felt already miserable. “It’s nothing. Everything is going wrong today and I’m doomed to work  here for all eternity.” The mer frowned. “Better leave me alone, kid.”   
  
“I guess you don’t want to hear about a job,” Ciel’nn looked away, biting his lower lip, “ working for a Telvanni wizard. He pays well, too.”  “He’s a bit—”   
  
“You kidding me? He pays well you say?” Drovas nearly shot up from his chair, looking at the younger mer. “You talking about the Wizard at Tel Mithryn?” _This can’t be real! Could my luck actually turn for the better?_   
  
Ciel’nn nodded with a smirk. “That’s the mer at Tel Mithryn.  Are you willing to do it?” The mer seemed to be enthusiastic about the prospect of getting a job.   
  
“You bet, kid! After what that pig took from me… I have a chance to get back what I’ve lost.” Drovas beamed as he stood up. “You know what, Ciel’nn? I’m going to prepare my leaving right away. Can you tell Geldis I found a better job? Thank you so much for this opportunity.”   
  
“You tell Talvas, the apprentice, my greetings, too.” Ciel’nn nodded as he straightened up as he watched the mer rushing out of the Inn. _Good Luck, Drovas. You’re going to need it. And, also, you’re crazy._ The young mer smiled and returned to the downstairs. He’d join his partner for a breakfast now.   
  
Teldryn had been waiting for his partner to share the breakfast. He broke into a smile when Ciel’nn walked down the stair. The young mer caught him looking at him and flashed a smirk before heading toward their table. Teldryn found himself watching how Ciel’nn carried himself across the floor. Not only that it was care-free, but also… an eye catcher if you watched closely. The older mer swallowed slowly as if he felt his throat dry.   
  
“If you keep staring like that I might start thinking you’re undressing me. In your mind.” Ciel’nn said with a tease before he sat on the other chair. He couldn’t wait  to find out what training they were doing later. _It’s going to be more intense, I bet._   
  
The older mer shook his head to clear it. “Would you want that?” He shot back in a low tone. His partner looked to him mysteriously, but said nothing. The look was unreadable, but Teldryn promised to himself to find out what it meant. _And, I thought I’d drove him away from the bedroll._ Teldryn grabbed his cup and took a swig.   
  
The lovely scent of grilled ash hopper in the air could only mean Geldis was coming with their breakfast. “There you go, sera.” He laid the tray on the table. “Oh, Drovas ran away.” He heard Ciel’nn saying. “Why?” The Innkeeper asked. “He went to serve the Telvanni wizard.” The young mer replied to him before taking a bite into his breakfast. “Ciel’nn! You thug! You drove my assistant away!”   
  
_That word again._ Ciel’nn shifted in his chair and smirked at the Innkeeper. “You say it like you like thugs, Geldis.” He flashed a wink and watched how Geldis stared at him stunned for a brief moment before he marched away. The young mer resumed eating his breakfast.   
  
“You’re in a good mood today.” Teldryn mused as he eyed his ash hopper leg. It was delicious - Maybe Geldis was having a good day, too? Until Ciel’nn told Drovas about the job. _Ah well…_ He didn’t care how Geldis felt at all. His concern was his partner - as long as Ciel’nn was in a good mood - perhaps his darkened state stayed dormant? _But, what if it’s a part of him permanently?_   
  
“I have a reason to be, but I think you know why.” Ciel’nn replied before he brought the cup of tea to his lips. Trama root tea helped his mood as well as staying sharp for the half quarter of the day. “What are we training today, Teldryn?”  He looked to his partner casually. He seemed to be thinking of something, but the young mer let it be.   
  
The older mer drank the last bits of his tea before answering. “Attacking strongly. If you’re ready - we’ll head out.” Teldryn put down his cup and straightened his back. “Hopefully we don’t run into the Redoran soldier.”   
  
He watched  the Skaal hunters trading with Fethis Alor. It was a good thing in Ondren’s opinion. Raven Rock will endure the times to come as long as the Redoran maintained the order. It meant no more mistakes. The young Redoran guard frowned. _Though, I don’t think I like the Lieutenant. If he gets to be the new Captain…_ He caught Ciel’nn and Teldryn coming out of the Retching Netch and walked toward them. When Ciel’nn was close to him, Ondren whispered, “I have left a message for you at the Temple.” With that he headed toward the Bulwark.   
  
Ciel’nn frowned after the young Redoran guard. The mer wouldn’t leave a message unless he really needed his help. _I wonder what’s going on?_ He grabbed his partner’s arm. “We need to visit the Temple first. Come.” He heard Teldryn sigh, “Lead the way, but after that we’ll train even if an army of Golden Saints ascents from the sea.”   
  
They hurried to the Temple passing  by a few Redoran stationery guards, and greeted the Elder Othreloth once they had closed the door. “Azura light your path, child.” He said to Ciel’nn and resumed to read his book. The two mer went to see the Shrine of Boethiah  and the young mer searched  behind the shrine for a note.  He stood up once his hand touched the scrolled paper and shifted closer to the brazier, his eyes focusing on the written text while he was aware of his partner looking at the paper next to him.   
  
“ _Ciel’nn,_   
  
_We have a problem.  I don’t know how you view Captain Veleth, but I think his post is in danger. There is a Lieutenant by the Idros Sulenien in town and the Captain thinks he’s here to cause trouble for him.  I cannot do a thing about it - we’re all being watched since the Officer arrived.  We want to keep our old Captain in the town.  So, if there something were to happen to the Lieutenant…or  to stain his reputation for  Officer Aroa, he might be sent back to Blacklight.  I know I’m asking a lot, but I hope you can help… somehow_.”   
  
  
“I knew he was trouble the moment I saw him.” The older mer rumbled quietly. “I don’t like the Lieutenant either, but it’s not really our problem.” He took a step back to let his partner ponder it over. If Ciel’nn decided to help the young Redoran Guard - Teldryn wouldn’t dare say no. It was always amusing to watch one stumble while trying to gain prestige. He didn’t like the Redorans much.   
  
It wasn’t their problem for sure, but Ondren was his friend and, Ciel’nn was inclined to help, although indirectly. The Lieutenant would cause problems for everyone. He loathed the mer and something need to be done. “I’m doing it for Ondren if nothing else.” Ciel’nn finally said, putting the paper into the brazier and he watched it caught flame. His eyes shifted to his partner.   
  
The older mer nodded. “Alright, Ciel’nn. How are we going to do it though?” Teldryn tried to read Ciel’nn’s face. It stayed neutral until changed — it shifted into a scheming smirk under the playing shadows that the braziers cast around the Temple.  And, the mer’s gaze was intensive while he looked at him. _You’re so alluring._   
  
As if Ciel’nn had heard his partner’s thought, the young mer shifted and smiled at the older mer - a smile that was meant only for Teldryn. “We need help from Geldis.” He said quietly. “But, we can talk about it later.” His eyes remained on the mer for a moment longer before Teldryn gave him a nod, and they headed outside.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
The short-haired mer stared at the fire while his band of reavers did their daily preparations around the camp. They had brought a deer that they had hunted down and collected some ash yams for the meal. The mer’s female companion and his second-in command was skinning the deer and at the same directing the younger reavers for something. Other male reavers kept watch. Sildras smiled to himself - they were like a family. The only family he had. There had been a fiancee once, but fate hadn’t been kind to her, and Sildras had become bitter. His eyes shifted on the younger reavers — they weren’t the brightest lot, but it was better to be in his gang than the ones in the north.   
  
Sildras was going to sharpen his two-handed blade when his outrider arrived to the camp. He looked to him with questioning eyes. “Well?” He asked as the outrider hesitated.   
  
“The gangs will be gathering at your chosen place, Sildras.” The exhausted outrider replied and sat down on the wooden trunk. He reached for a bottle of Sujamma. The last crate of Sujamma threatened to be empty soon. _Shit!_   And, others in the camp didn’t know  how to be waste-less. They just wanted to be wasted like there was nothing to worry about. Luckily, the outrider had his own stash nearby, where he had five bottles in storage. _One must have reserves when things turns into Oblivion. Now If only I could remember the Red Mountain Drinking song…_   
  
“Good.” The reaver murmured in a low tone, and a wicked smile spread on his lips. Things were going better than he thought. Now that Mogrul was out of the picture, there were a lot of things to be done — in the way Sildras wanted.  A bold idea had been blossoming in his mind since the kid had said he’d take care of Mogrul.   
  
Of course, the kid will try to stop him if he’d find out about his plans, but Sildras wasn’t worried about it. What can one child do to the league of reavers?  He was alone, wasn’t he? No, he wouldn’t let one ex-Hlaalu brat ruin his plans. The only thing that mattered currently was that the northern gangs had agreed to meet him.


	28. Chapter 28

“You died. Again.” Ciel’nn heard a dry voice saying as he found himself on his back in the ash as Teldryn had his blade pointed to his chest, tapping it once.  A sigh left the young mer as he closed his eyes. They had been training for hours and he had been trying to learn Teldryn’s ‘For The Throat’ move and each time Ciel’nn had lost. He had ‘died’ seven times already, but at least it wasn’t horrible to face the attacks anymore.    
  
What made him frustrated was that he couldn’t predict when the older mer used the move.  And, Teldryn had no intention  to say it to him. _You need to find it out on your own_ , he had said to Ciel’nn when he had asked for it. The training had gotten tougher and Ciel’nn had become weary.  What if he’d never figure it out? He’d never reach up to his partner’s level of fighting?  _Why can’t I just be the nobody?_   
  
“We’ll try again.” Teldryn said in a low tone. His partner was getting up and he helped with that, brushing off ash from Ciel’nn’s hair. Ciel’nn was becoming tired, he could see that. “One more time. You’ll eventually find it out.” A coy smirk spread slowly on the corner of his mouth. “Do your best now, but pay attention.” The older mer advised as he took his stance.   
  
Ciel’nn took the stance he’d been taught and tried to ignore the smirk his partner flashed at him. _Damn him! Trying to distract me, isn’t he?_ He nodded to signal that he was ready. The bright red eyes paid attention on the older mer’s movement as Ciel’nn leapt forward to meet the attack.   
  
Their blades clashed and the dance began anew. The young mer parried with success the first series of slashes his partner sent his way, but he wasn’t about to celebrate yet. The slashes and swings became faster as the older mer changed the pace of the dance. Ciel’nn still followed the moves, and he gave a few reach out slashes of his own which were deftly blocked.   
  
In the Midst of sharing the slashes in a fast pace, Ciel’nn was waiting for the moment when his partner would do something different. But, it did not happen. Instead, he managed to deflect two rapid slashes from Teldryn. He also noted, the older mer hadn’t changed anything in his moves - nothing to let him know when he was going to —    
  
A spark of awareness blossomed in the young mer when he finally noticed it. He damn noticed it within Teldryn’s moves!  _I can sense it!_ Ciel’nn would have flashed a smirk, laugh even, but he realized if he did that the other mer would know then. He masked his great discovery with a frown as best he could as he mirrored the move before Teldryn would have knocked him down again.    
  
The blades clashed. Teldryn only grunted in an acknowledgment and pushed his partner away, then resumed his stance. The training continued with the older mer charging at Ciel’nn. He wanted to see how long the young mer lasted. This time he grinned as he saw his partner’s puzzled face. _How long can you go on, Ciel’nn?_   
  
The older mer came at him again. _I thought we’d stop once I find out…_ Ciel’nn smirked wildly as he wasn’t not so tired anymore and had a renewed spirit to beat Teldryn. _If he wants to exhaust me, he shall try!_ With his speed, the young mer shifted in the ash to meet up with his partner. I’ll throw all at you, Teldryn!   
  
Their duel had caught some interest as one of the Redoran guards was observing them curiously  from a distance. To him, it wasn’t a serious one, but interesting none the less. _I wish I had a drink with me_ , the guard thought. “What are you watching, f’lah?” He heard and glanced to his left to see another guard. “A  Dunmeri duel. Do you have anything to drink on?” His fellow guard shook his head. “Ah well, here is fifteen azura’s silvers —  go and buy Sujamma from Fethis. This won’t end any time soon.”   
  
“We’re on duty!” the second guard  frowned.   
  
“Our shift is about to end soon, so…”   
  
“Tch, fine! Give me the coins.”   
  
The older mer could see his partner was attempting to give his all to beat him. Every effort from Ciel’nn put a smile on his lips. He still countered them with ease, only frowning when the young mer was trying another tactic, but his grin returned quickly. The thrill was different for Teldryn - it was  such one he hadn’t remembered experiencing before. It was like he was young again. He let out a chuckle as he realized Ciel’nn was trying to get close, probably to try out his ace move on him.    
  
Yes, the older mer saw it coming, and yet he let the young mer get close to him. When Ciel’nn side stepped and grabbed his arm, Teldryn grabbed his partner’s arm in turn and brought Ciel’nn down with him. They fell together in the ash. _You’re not ready to win me yet, Ciel’nn._   
  
_N’chow!_ Ciel’nn let out a surprised gasp when he realized his partner was going to take him down, too. He hadn’t seen it coming. Now they both were lying there, panting. The older mer was partially under him, he felt. Ciel’nn felt his body aching - so many moves, swift moves. He didn’t feel like getting up any time soon. “A draw? I think I’ll stay down a while longer.” He sighed, and heard Teldryn’s chuckle.   
  
“It’s a draw alright.” The older mer nodded as he shifted. He gently shifted his partner off him, so he could sit up. “You did great, but you’re not ready to win me yet.” He said softly as he reached out to brush a stray hair off his partner’s face. The younger mer seemed to be exhausted, but Teldryn knew it was going to be a cold night. Still, he decided not to pull Ciel’nn up, but to stay there a little while to savor the moment, and  unaware of the few onlookers that slowly walked away as nothing exciting would happen anymore.   
  
_I wish there were the stars_. Ciel’nn sighed softly as he eyed the sky above them. He missed the stars. It would be endearing to watch them with Teldryn. A corner of  his mouth twitched with a new idea — it’d be fun if they went to camp somewhere. He’d like it a lot. Last time he’d camped with his cousin many years ago. “Promise me one thing?” Ciel’nn turned his head to look to his partner as he shifted his hand on Teldryn’s.    
  
The older mer looked down at his partner. “What is it, Ciel’nn?” He asked in a calm tone. He wondered what the young mer wanted.   
  
“That you take me to camping one day — out where we can see the stars.” Ciel’nn replied softly. “If that’s okay with you?” _Please, say—_   
  
“Done.” Teldryn said in a low tone, and he saw his partner smiling. “Anything else?” Ciel’nn seemed to be thinking, then he shivered as the cold crept about them. “Think about it, but we need to head to the Inn.” The older mer said as he got on his feet, pulling his partner up along with him.    
  


 

* * *

 

  
Geldis focused to listen to the young mer’s plan. His old age was pressing on him, but it didn’t stop him to help the meddling youngsters such as Ciel’nn. The innkeeper was glad to lend a hand once the mer explained the situation. “That can be arranged.” Geldis nodded with a grin. “You just bring the item in time.” He took a breath and looked to Teldryn. “Isn’t it great to be in the middle of meddling kids?”   
  
“Be quiet! There’s still one guard around at least.” The older mer growled. Though, he doubted the guard heard anything as Ciel’nn had spoken in a whisper. The tone had been enough to send a chill down his spine, but it also had been thrilling. _The things he does with his voice, add that smirk… you should be a bard._ He observed his partner a moment. _But, you don’t like be in the center of attention, do you?_   
  
“Teldryn, are you listening?”  Ciel’nn asked, nudging his partner. “Good. We’re going out and will return with the item before their shift ends.” He smirked shortly, knowing exactly what he was going to do and what would happen afterward. “Let’s go.” The young mer turned toward the stairs, expecting Teldryn to follow him.    
  
The older mer glanced to the innkeeper, mouthing. “It’s great alright!”    
  
On the Bulwark, the young Redoran guard watched the two mer walking away. At first, it seemed as if they were going for a walk, but then the young mer turned and waved to him. Quickly, Ondren looked around to see if any of his fellow guards  was watching at him,  then he waved shortly back. _That’s a sign. He’s working on it._ A smile spread on his lips. _I hope it works. Whatever it is._ He heard steps nearby and glanced over his shoulder to see Raryn.    
  
They exchanged glances and Raryn frowned as if asking, “Anything new happening?” In to which Ondren nodded, “I believe very soon.” Raryn’s lips parted in amazement, “Really?” Ondren nodded again. Voiceless exchange was their method of communicating when they didn’t want others to hear. Raryn grinned as he took his place next to his friend. He didn’t know what was going to happen, but he was excited none the less.   
  
Writing his journal, Officer Daynes Aroa frowned as he pondered about the coming officer’s evening event which would happen in the evening. A slight concern shadowed his mind. _The younger officers might fall into drinking too much._   But, to ensure the worst wouldn’t happen — he had assigned his Lieutenant to on watch. Idros Sulenien was his exemplary officer. _He’ll keep the others in a leash. It had worked before they had left Blacklight._ He had full confidence on that mer. If all went well, there would be a promotion soon. The Officer finished writing and closed the journal. There were preparations to be made before the next trade ship would arrive in a few days and Daynes Aroa sighed. So many  final reports and notices to do!

  
  
Hrodulf’s house seemed to be abandoned as Ciel’nn observed it from a distance. He and Teldryn had their swords ready, in case someone jumped out at them. “What are we looking for, Ciel’nn?” Teldryn asked as they approached the house. He knew they were looking for an item, but what kind of item had eluded him.   
  
“A bottle.” The young mer replied, stepping inside the house. His eyes looked for the bottle. It should be here somewhere. “I’ll show you once I find it.” Ciel’nn stepped over the rubble and stood before a locked chest. _Still intact._ He smirked as knelt to pick the lock. The older mer was standing on his left, leaning against the wall and observing. It took a short while to pick the lock and Ciel’nn opened the lid.  A small bottle; purplish by its color and  with a black cap — lay inside the box.  _I still don’t know why I hid this._ He frowned and grabbed it.   
  
Teldryn narrowed his eyes when his partner turned around and showed the small bottle to him. “Skooma.” He breathed. “Want some?” He heard the young mer saying as he did a playful move with the bottle. “Keep that foul liquid away from me!!” The older mer shifted in disgust. “That’s the plan?”   
  
“Yes.” Ciel’nn replied nonchalantly as he put his backpack on the ground. He took out an empty Sujamma bottle and poured the Skooma into it. “You realize what it does to a mer?” He heard his partner asking him. “Yes.” The young mer looked up to Teldryn with a smirk, then he put the cap on the bottle. “We should head back. I think we have nearly an hour before it begins.”   
  
Teldryn nodded and straightened up. “This is going to be interesting.” He took the lead as they headed toward Raven Rock.

  
  
The Retching Netch was filling from the Redoran Officers and a few of merchants and miners. Geldis glanced at the bottle on his side counter. That one particular bottle would change someone’s life on that night. If it was any other occasion, he’d get rid of the bottle.  Skooma was bad for health. It caused an addiction. He still waited for the Lieutenant to arrive as he was supposed to say the bottle was from an admirer. A woman at that, but he was not suppose to know more about it. Geldis had to admit himself that he was a bit nervous. He’d play his role like he’d promised to the young mer.   
  
“Lieutenant!” someone cheered and the Redorans lifted their tankards.   
  
Idros Sulenien grimaced. They were his responsibility and some of them were already tipsy. This was their off-shift night and he’d rather be reading, or talking with Officer Aroa about the troubles with Hlaalu. “Ease off with the drinking!” He barked.  Shaking his head, the Lieutenant stepped to the counter.   
  
“Officer? You received a gift from an secret admirer.” Geldis interjected and placed the bottle onto his main counter.    
  
“Sujamma.” Idros murmured. “From an admirer, eh?” He took the bottle and considered his options. _It shouldn’t matter to drink a little_ — he knew when to stop. “A woman admirer. You must have quite a reputation.” The Innkeeper said, handing him a cup. The Lieutenant took it and glanced over his shoulder — the others were talking and still taking sips. _One or two cups wouldn’t hurt._   
  
His vision blurred and Idros felt sick after the third cup of Skooma. It tasted so sweet that he felt like floating, then came the craving for more.  It had him in a firm hold like a large fist around him. He nearly fell off his stool as he tried to keep his posture, but that was fast failing and Idros found himself on the floor. He vaguely heard Geldis’ voice, but wasn’t sure what the mer said, before he passed out.


	29. Chapter 29

**!Contains some violence!**

Officer Daynes Aroa had not slept well. He was awoken with some news that made his blood boil. Now, he stared at his Skooma-addicted Lieutenant who was held by the two guards. “How the fuck did this happen?!” Daynes shouted in rising anger. “You  were  to keep watch on them. Not getting drunk by yourself! Skooma no less!” He shook his head — his most promising officer had become a Skooma-addict. Daynes rubbed his forehead. To think of it, Idros had been acting weird the other day, when he was late for the meeting, covered in ash.   
  
He stepped closer to Idros to make an intimidating posture. But, as he looked closer to him - Idros wasn’t himself anymore. His eyes weren’t focused and his body trembled because of the addiction. “You threw you career down the latrine!” The Officer growled, his teeth gritting as he stepped away. “It’s such a pity. You’ll be leaving for Blacklight with the next trade ship. Do you understand, Lieutenant?” _He’s not even here._ Daynes’ eyes shifted to one of the guards. “Take him into a free room and lock him in. I’ll call the alchemist soon.”   
  
Once the door closed, Daynes turned to his table and  leaned against it, his hands supporting him. His stomach grumbled its emptiness, and now Sulenien’s case had given him a head-hammering migraine.  _Azura preserve us… I have to write the fucking report again._   
  
  
Ciel’nn leaned against the wall while he listened to the young Redoran guard sharing  the news. By the sound of it, his actions had caused  quite a stir in the ranks of the Redoran Guard.    
  
Ondren shook his head. “The Officer is furious! They found him on the floor, drooling and babbling. I think he’s pretty messed up with the addiction.” He turned to look at the young mer. “You ruined his career.” It wasn’t an accusation, but a statement.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Ciel’nn nodded. “I don’t think he’ll be causing any more trouble. At least your Captain is safe now, isn’t he?” He hadn’t expected to get a thank you. The young guard had asked for his help and that he delivered. _Although, his record won’t be clean anymore._   
  
“I suppose so, but we can’t be sure what Officer Aroa is planning next. He’ll probably send the Lieutenant back home.” Ondren said thoughtfully. “I’m… content for what you did.” He patted Ciel’nn’s shoulder. “Where’s Teldryn? I thought you two always walk together.” He asked as he hadn’t seen the older mer all afternoon.   
  
Ciel’nn scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest. “He’s still at the Inn.”   
  
“Did you two have a fight?” The young Redoran guard frowned. He could see that Ciel’nn was bothered by Teldryn’s absence, but it wasn’t his business to ask more.   
  
“Something is bothering him. I asked  him about it, but the mer isn’t talking.” Ciel’nn shifted in his place. “He’s been all quiet since the morning.” And, he didn’t like that silence. Having no idea of what might be the reason — he just hoped Teldryn wasn’t angry with what he had done with the Skooma. _What else could it be?_   
  
Ondren frowned. “Sounds like he might have some issues, but I hope you two can figure it out.” He smiled warmly. “What are you going to do now?” He glanced towards the Bulwark as his shift would begin soon.   
  
The young mer sighed. “I don’t know… I want to visit the Temple and then I’ll check on Teldryn, again.” He pushed himself off the wall. “I hope so, too. Thanks!” The young guard nodded to him before leaving. Ciel’nn glanced toward the smith if he should go talk to him, but shrugged it off. He’d visit the Temple first to clear his head.   
  
The quietness of the Temple didn’t calm the young mer even after he spent some hours there. He kept thinking of Teldryn and tried to find reasons for why the mer was quiet.  In the morning the older mer had gotten up before him, and left to bar without a word. At first Ciel’nn had thought his partner had had a bad dream, but when he had asked him what bothered the older mer — he got only a grunt in reply. It must be something else then, but what? The more he thought about it, the more he became agitated. _Damn it, Teldryn._   
  
Leaving the Temple, Ciel’nn found out it was already dark. He sighed as he took the direction toward the Retching Netch. The market was getting quiet when he stopped at the door. The Inn wasn’t full at the time when he walked down the stairs. The voices of the regulars reached to his ears, but his gaze shifted in search of his partner. He gave a nod to Geldis when he walked toward the counter. The Innkeeper frowned first, then nodded toward a corner table.   
  
The older mer was sitting  quietly as he had a few of  the Sujamma bottles on his table. Ciel’nn eyed those bottles and deemed Teldryn had had two already. “Teldryn?” He stepped closer. No response. “Can you tell me what’s going on?” _Please answer me!_ The older mer still sat without a word. Ciel’nn frowned. “Teldryn, please...” He took another step closer as he reached out to put his hand on the mer’s shoulder. “You need to calm down and tell me what’s wrong.”   
  
The touch annoyed the older mer. He wanted to be alone with his problem. And the kid kept coming back to him and asking the same question over again. Teldryn shoved the hand away with a low growl.   
  
Ciel’nn frowned, but he wasn’t about to give up yet. He touched the shoulder again, giving it a soothing squeeze. “You need stay to calm, Teldryn. I want to—”   
  
In his drunken haste and irritated now, Teldryn shifted off his chair, and punched the young mer in the face. “Go away!” He growled, narrowing his eyes.   
  
The patrons fell quiet when Ciel’nn flew on the floor. He landed on his back with a cry.   In shock he stared at his partner as his shaking hand went to his cheek where the hit had landed. His lower lip twitched as tears threatened roll out. Slowly, he worked himself on up before bolting out.   
  
“I think you made a mistake now.” Geldis remarked from his counter as he shook his head. Teldryn grunted at that and turned to his table, taking a swing of Sujamma. _Need more…_ He didn’t pay a heed for what others were whispering around him. The issues he had from the past were enough. No one needed to know about them. Teldryn wasn’t keen to tell anyone. They were his alone and so he kept drinking. Drinking on his past mistakes.   
  
_… There’s  an ash storm coming_! Ondren’s warning faded into the wind as Ciel’nn strode through the gate of the Bulwark, tears rolling down his cheeks. It didn’t matter if there was an ash storm or not. He needed to go somewhere. His head ached like Oblivion and he couldn’t understand what was wrong with Teldryn, who had punched him. Ciel’nn winced as he touched his cheek. _That s’wit!_   
  
The punch had reminded him of his father which made the young mer ever angrier. Ciel’nn tried to find a netch jelly box in his pockets but couldn’t find any. _Shit! Did they run out already?_ He was walking up a hill and covered his head with a hood as the ash storm picked up. _Does he even care for me anymore?_   
  
_ I need to find a netch. My head hurts. He’s going to regret this! S’wit! N’chow S’wit! _   
  
With a frown Ciel’nn looked around at what he could see from the ash storm. _What’s this place?_ His eyes stung. The wind carried up some voices he didn’t recognize as he tried to move up the hill. They weren’t friendly voices, that much he could say. His eyes narrowed as the young mer reached for his blades, now proceeding slowly.   
  
“Look what the ash storm brought us!” A young reaver sneered thought his mask.   
  
“Hey, isn’t that the kid Sildras mentioned?” another voice asked. “Are you lost, little chalk bug?” A chuckle.   
  
The two reavers had seen the young mer coming and waited till he was close to them. Ciel’nn snarled and readied his blades. His melancholy shifted into anger. _I can take them!_ His thought had a grim undertone which he hadn’t heard for a while. Ciel’nn hissed in warning and in pain, but the reavers leaped at him with their blades out.   
  
He managed to parry some of the slashes, but there was only so much you can do in an ash storm. Ciel’nn felt the blade scrape his left arm. Another hiss left from his lips. _I’ll just kill you all!_ His sword deflected a slash from the side as he went for the other reaver. _You will die._ Ciel’nn let out a growl as he slashed the young reaver’s side and he grinned at the scream.  _The next one…_   
  
“What are you two playing at?” A woman’s voice demanded.   
  
“We found him coming in our direction.” The reaver who was facing Ciel’nn, replied.   
  
The woman stormed closer to take a look and saw one of her boys down and bleeding. He didn’t have much time left. The woman frowned at that and looked to the young mer. “You killed my boy.” She strode toward Ciel’nn and  grabbed him by his hood and hair. The young mer cried in pain. “You don’t look like much, but Sildras considers you a threat.” She mused.   
  
“What should  we do with him, Selvura?” The reaver asked, then he witnessed Selvura throwing the young mer on the ground, kicking his sword out of reach. “Give him a good warning.” He heard her saying. She then whistled and three more reavers came from nearby.    
  
“A good warning,” Selvura grinned, “then leave him to die.” She added in a colder tone.   
  
Ciel’nn gritted his teeth together as he tried to get up, but he was pushed down again as the beating began.   
  
  _Fight back!_   
  
_I fucking can’t!_ He winced. _Too many…_   
  
His could see the darkened edges of his sight as one of the reavers hit the back of his head. _Shit!_ Ciel’nn gritted his teeth together as he tried to resist before the darkness took hold in his consciousness. He was aware of the beating that continued.  _Shit… I can’t move._ He tasted copper in his mouth and felt as if something broke as his strength left him.  _I’m going…  to… die… Te… Teldryn…_   
  
…

 

* * *

 

  
  
Teldryn woke up from the chaotic dream of him he’d had only to suffer from the hangover that he’d earned the last night drinking. He blinked several times and found that the next side of the bed was empty. Nothing special there. The memories of last evening were vague. His hand ached as if he had punched someone. The older mer grimaced as he tried to sit up. He fell back on the bed. Bed? How he had got in the room, he didn’t recall anything. _Probably Geldis helped.._ A slow nod. Or, he crawled by himself. Another grimace. “Fuck..” He groaned.   
  
_Shit!_ He shot up even as his head spun and realized his partner wasn’t there. He had forgotten Ciel’nn and he had no idea where the young mer had gone to. _Better get up and ask Geldis._ With a lot of cursing, Teldryn managed get dressed up. He wobbled slightly as he grabbed his sword from the chair near the door on his way out.   
  
“Have you seen Ciel’nn?” The older mer asked the Innkeeper. He frowned at the few of stern looks he got from Geldis and a miner, who was eating his breakfast. _Did something happen last night?_   
  
“You have a nerve to ask that after what you did!” Geldis nearly barked as he was cleaning a mug.   
  
_ I’m not sure what happened. Was too drunk. _   
  
“I don’t remember a shit from last night, Geldis.” Teldryn said, still trying to wake up and rubbing his neck.   
  
“Oh, you don’t?” The Innkeeper narrowed his eyes. “You, s’wit, punched him!” He wanted to punch the mer by himself —  Ciel’nn hadn’t deserved such treatment. The kid had been a joy to see in his Inn. _I might have to limit selling drinks to Teldryn._   
  
_I… punched him? Ciel’nn…?_ Teldryn’s mind went blank as he stared into the air. _Shit!_   
  
“That you did, you s’wit. We haven’t seen him since he bolted out of here after you punched him last night.” Geldis continued as the mer stayed quiet. “Last time I sell you that many Sujammas.”  _I wonder if the kid’s okay. Azura watch over him._   
  
“Has Ciel’nn returned yet?” Ondren came down the stairs, followed by Raryn. “I saw him leave the town last night.”   
  
“And, the ash storm still rages out there.” Raryn added.   
  
Teldryn blinked. _An ash storm?_   He rushed back to his — their room to grab his chitin helmet from the table. He turned back and ran to the stairs. _Shit! Shit!_ A heavy guilt pressed on his chest as he put his helmet on. _They’ll be sure to know my honor if I find Ciel’nn dead._ He didn’t want that. _Must hurry._   
  
Ondren frowned after the older mer and then looked to Geldis. “Did something happen here last night?” And, the Innkeeper gestured for him and Raryn to take a seat while he told them what had transpired.

  
  
Deep inside him, the older  mer knew he longed to have someone beside him. That someone was Ciel’nn. He wanted to keep him close, but now he had driven him away.  And, Teldryn feared the worst. His hangover found its way around his head.   
  
_ What kind of a partner are you, Teldryn? _   
  
_ The worst kind? Look at your past! _   
  
_ You couldn’t even keep your  woman with you. _   
  
_ Which of them I wonder? _   
  
_ Why should you keep Ciel’nn then? _   
  
_ Maybe he’s dead in the ash. _   
  
_ Or, taken by the ash spawn! _   
  
_ Dead in the ash with an ash spawn! _   
  
_Shut up!_   His mouth twisted into a wince.   
  
_ Oh, our bladesman has grown his spine back! _   
  
_ We rejoice! _   
  
_I said shut the fuck up!_ He growled.

  
  
Teldryn grimaced as the voices in his head passed away. The voices of his past.  An awful reminder of his mistakes. Fucking Sujamma! He was determined to find Ciel’nn alive and that was all that mattered. _I will not fail this time! He’s something I want to keep. I’ll find him and bring him back to the town._   
  
The ash shifted as the storm kept raging as the older mer continued his search. _Where might he have gone? Maybe Tel Mithryn? No, he wouldn’t._ _There is a reaver camp nearby_ , Ciel’nn had said to him, and Teldryn frowned deeply at that statement. He nearly tripped as he pondered about the reavers.   
  
He cursed as he looked down and saw what had made him trip. Teldryn picked up the metallic piece and it seemed familiar to him. The red substance covered a part of the blade. Teldryn’s eyes widened in horror as he eyed the blade. _Ciel’nn’s blade! He’s been in a fight!_ The older mer gritted his teeth together. _This is my fault. My fault._   
  
_He must be somewhere close by!_ Teldryn tucked the blade on his back and began to search the immediate area for his partner. _I’ll stop the heavy drinking if you’re alive, do you hear me?_   Through the mask, his eyes searched constantly for a clue that might be leading to Ciel’nn. His heart raced in fear that he might find the younger mer too late. _Azura, please, let him be alive…_   
  
After a short time searching, the older mer’s eyes caught a sight of some Redoran red fabric in a close by. Teldryn’s heart skipped a beat as he approached the figure on the ground. He knelt down to study it as he gently rolled it over. _Oh, Ciel’nn… forgive me._ The young mer’s face was bruised and his lips had blood on them. He reached down to try the young mer’s pulse — his heart shrunk for it was weak. He’d need to get his partner into a shelter.   
  
_ Hang on, Ciel’nn. _


	30. Chapter 30

It wasn’t easy to find a shelter in an ash storm. Teldryn weighed his options when he had picked Ciel’nn up in his arms with the utmost care. Carrying the younger mer against the constant wind turned up a challenge for the older mer. He struggled when he moved to the north-west, and looked ahead for any place that spell a shelter. There weren’t many. Teldryn glanced down at his unconscious partner. The guilt gripped him like the strongest undercurrents from which one can’t escape. He sighed as continued moving.   
  
Observing  a rocky terrace, the older mer discovered a cave not so far away. Teldryn narrowed his eyes as headed toward the cave.  He almost tripped on a small rock. _Damn it!_   Holding his posture,  he made sure the young mer was still firmly in his arms.  _A bit further, Ciel’nn._   
  
A home to some animal, Teldryn thought when he entered the cave. It looked abandoned and there was enough space for the two of them. Gently he laid Ciel’nn on the other side of the cave and brushed the hair off the younger mer’s face. The  bruise that was caused by him looked nasty, but there were other mild bruises gotten from the fight. “You’re safe now.” Teldryn whispered as he checked the pulse again — still weak.   
  
Teldryn built a makeshift campfire to keep his partner warm. He then opened two bedrolls and carefully shifted Ciel’nn onto the other, so his rest would be more comfortable.  From his backpack he found a bottle of water which he put down beside the backpack. The older mer sat down on his own bedroll that was close to his partner’s, and he let out a deep sigh.    
  
The scent of horker and ash yam soup  and the sound of someone humming stirred Ciel’nn from his rest. His eyes slowly opened, but he otherwise stayed still. His body ached., but he found out his face felt a bit better. Had his partner applied the netch jelly? _How did he even find  me?_ A cough interrupted his thinking and he forced himself up, his body rejecting the movement.   
  
The older mer stopped his humming, and turned as he heard coughing as he then knew his partner was awake. Teldryn looked to his partner, relieved. “Ciel’nn…” He grabbed the water bottle and offered it to the young mer.   
  
“Fuck you.” Ciel’nn choked, narrowing his eyes, but he grabbed the bottle with his wounded arm. His face twisted in a hiss with the pain. He took a notice of the bandage that was wrapped around his arm. It still didn’t made up for the punch. No, the young mer was mad for what was done to him. _You will not get that from me so easily!_   
  
“Easy now. Don’t make hasty moves before you recover.” Teldryn observed his partner drinking the water. “I know I shouldn’t have hit you, Ciel’nn.” _Damn, how even to start this? Last time you apologized to someone you were left alone._ The young mer was giving him a face, then resumed sipping the water. “When you feel like it, here’s some soup.” He put the bowl next to Ciel’nn, once he had filled it.   
  
A day went by and Ciel’nn slept most of the time. When he was awake for eating, his partner got some glares from him, even if he had noted the older mer’s regretful demeanor. The humming had a calming effect on him — it was a song the young mer hadn’t heard of. All the songs he knew were tavern songs.  He was trying to remember the songs when his partner suddenly spoke.   
  
“The song tells about one Ordinator, who had a lover. The lover was kidnapped by a group of reavers while she was tending her garden.” Teldryn paused briefly. “The Ordinator came to see her, but found the garden in a mess. He followed the disturbed earth to the a hideout. The fight was brutal and he fell in the end, in front of his lover.” The older mer fell quiet.   
  
_Are you trying to tell something, Teldryn?_ Ciel’nn frowned slightly as knowing now what the song was about, he found himself more uneasy. He shifted to test if his body could stand moving — some parts were still sore, but otherwise Ciel’nn deemed he was going to be fine the next day. His back was aching from sleeping in the cave. _I need a proper bed. This cave is worse than a Nord bed!_   
  
_At least I got him to listen for a while._ It had been hard for him as the young mer had been quiet. He deserved it, Teldryn nodded to himself. He had done his best to make his partner’s recovery comfortable, even if he refused to talk. _I wonder what’ll happen when he’s back to himself. Would he leave? You’d deserve that, too, old mer._   
  
Ciel’nn woke up from a nightmare and found out that the campfire was almost out. He blinked several times and noticed Teldryn wasn’t in the cave with him. _Maybe he’s  having a shit. He’ll be ba_ —  A sound metal clanking put him on full alert as he stopped to listen in. It  was close by. “Shit!” The young mer tried to get up hastily even as his feet and back objected. _Too fast! I need to move. Teldryn… I need my bow…_ His eyes looked for the bow.   
  
A small group of  three reavers had come in search of food and Teldryn had to drive them away from the cave. His enemies seemed to be seasoned reavers and they gave him some difficulty to fight. “The legendary Teldryn fucking Sero!” he heard one of them mocking him, and he hoped Ciel’nn hadn’t heard them. The older mer countered the slashes, but he was losing the upper hand.   
  
The older mer’s blade met the point between the reaver’s head and shoulder and cut through it. He turned to the other reaver, but he was knocked down by the third reaver. “Sildras is going to be pleased when we tell him you’re dead.” Teldryn heard them laughing at him. He knew it would be futile to get up and fight back. _They’d kick me down again._   
  
Suddenly, the other reaver screamed as a chitin arrow arched through the air and pierced his cheek. He collapsed on the ground, wheezing. _It’s… poisoned! Mother… I’m scared._   
  
Teldryn and the last remaining reaver looked uphill where the arrow had flew from. The young mer stood there with his bow. The older mer had noticed with a frown that Ciel’nn was barely holding up the stance with the bow, fully drawn. _His arms are trembling._ He watched as the night wind blew through silken black hair. Teldryn had to blink his eyes to stay focused on the moment.    
  
_ One reaver still stands. _   
  
“Ha! So the—” The reaver began, but Ciel’nn released his arrow before the reaver could finish. The arrow struck through below his collar bone, knocking him backwards. He let out a weak yelp when he fell on his back. _Of… course, it’s… poisoned…_ The reaver smiled as he died.   
  
Ciel’nn lowered his bow and he wobbled as he stood before he fell on his knees. He wasn’t fully recovered yet — he closed his eyes for a moment. Drawing the bow took the most  of the strenght from his arms. He’d need to walk soon to keep his legs functional. At least the reavers were dead now. A deep breath. “Ciel’nn.” The young mer heard his partner coming toward him and kneeling next to him.   
  
“Are you alright?” Teldryn frowned as he put his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder. “Come, I’ll help you back to the cave.” He offered his hand. “I’m not sleeping on the fucking rocky ground again.” His partner shot at him, and as if to protest, Ciel’nn shifted his legs to sit on the ash covered terrace. Teldryn sighed inwardly.  “What if you sleep on something else?” He whispered softly. _It’s worth it to try. He can’t stay out all night._   
  
The young mer glanced up to Teldryn, frowning.  Ciel’nn wasn’t ready to admit to himself that he craved his partner’s embrace, but he didn’t want to give in yet. “I’m still mad at you.” He grumbled. His partner looked to him with a warm smile. There was something in that smile that it made the young mer tried to blink the weariness away.   
  
“I know you are. Now come on, before you catch cold or something worse.” Teldryn offered his hand again. He was ready to drag the young mer back to the cave if he still refused to move, but Ciel’nn grabbed his arm and let Teldryn pull him up. The older mer supported him when he fell and clung on him. “There, I got you! I’ll get your bow after you’re settled again.”   
  
They listened to the crackling campfire for a while, after Teldryn had put the fire on. Ciel’nn rested his head on Teldryn’s chest. His partner had his arms wrapped around him where he was safe and protected. Ciel’nn closed his eyes when the older mer began to stroke his hair. “I shouldn’t have hit you, Ciel’nn. I’m deeply sorry.” He heard his partner whispering before the sweet slumber took over.   
  
Listening to the younger mer’s steady breathing while he was holding him close to him, Teldryn inhaled and sighed. _He fell asleep. Sleep, you need it, Ciel’nn._ He’d guard Ciel’nn’s sleep as long as he could. For now, he’d enjoy the moment with his partner in his arms, protected. _Thank you, Azura. That was a real wakeup call. If only I could shake off my regrets…_   
  
It was close to midday when Ciel’nn stirred up from his well-rested slumber. When he shifted, he winced at sore spots in his body, but those would eventually fade. It would require get him moving about and back to training with Teldryn. His eyes found his partner making some breakfast and tea. “Did you sleep well?” The young mer heard Teldryn asking.  A soft smile slipped onto Ciel’nn lips. _Damn it, I can’t be mad at him for long._ “I did, but how did you even find me?” It had been one bloody ash storm, and Ciel’nn was sure he wouldn’t find even himself in there.   
  
“I’m not sure, but I kept looking around until I tripped on your sword on the hill.” The older mer replied as he poured the tea into their cups. “I’m truly sorry that I hurt you, Ciel’nn. I want you to know it won’t happen again.” He said in a sincere tone as  he handed the other cup to Ciel’nn.   
  
The young mer took the cup and stared at it. “Teldryn, my old mer used to beat me often. I still have nightmares about him. I don’t want to feel afraid again.” Ciel’nn glanced at his partner, barely holding the wave of emotions that surfaced. He averted his gaze, biting his lower lip. _Shit, I’m still not over it. May you rot, old shit of a mer, wherever you ended up._   
  
His heart cried at the sight of Ciel’nn suffering from his past experiences.  No one should experience their parents beating them. Teldryn shifted to face his partner,  gently lifting his chin up with his two fingers until their eyes met. “Listen, Ciel’nn. I promise you, I will never hit you again, and I will not let anyone harm you. You’ve become important to me.” He said that with such determination that it surprised the older mer himself. He brushed the stray hair behind Ciel’nn’s ear.   
  
_Important to you?_ “And, if they do hurt me?” Ciel’nn asked, his eyes still locked with his partner’s. The intensity in Teldryn’s tone had stirred something up in him. Something he’d missed and so much needed. The young mer wanted to move, but he stayed still, holding his cup.    
  
“Then, they will face me and regret they ever laid a finger on you.” Teldryn replied in a low tone and flashed a grin.  _By Azura!  There’s that mysterious smile again._ It was as if his partner had an enchanting gaze from which he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. The longer he gazed into Ciel’nn eyes, the older mer found  himself in the middle of calm lava waves, but Teldryn sensed some restlessness within those waves.   
  
Ciel’nn blinked and lifted the cup to his lips. “Can we go to the town today? I’m done with this dump.”   
  
“Of course.” The older mer replied after finishing his tea. “We’ll take it slow just in case.” He began to pack the camp, and handed the sword which he had cleaned, to his partner. “Who attacked you?” Teldryn looked to Ciel’nn.   
  
The memory of the fight was still fresh in Ciel’nn’s mind and he lowered his gaze, biting his lower lip and brought one arm over his chest as to protect himself. “Sildras’ reavers.” He whispered. “I couldn’t kill, but one of them.” 

_Sildras is plotting something…_   
  
“The one you made a deal with?” The older mer frowned and his partner nodded. “They have some seasoned reavers. Veterans…” Teldryn stepped closer to his partner as he put his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder. _Are they part of the Tempest, too? No, they’re too common. Still, it’s something to be concerned with._ He pulled Ciel’nn close to him. “Let’s head to the town. I’ll watch out for you.”


	31. Chapter 31

The evening fell quietly on the Bulwark and the guards changed the shifts. The night watch shift took their places and flexed their shoulders, ready to stay vigilant against anything, or anyone that dared to threaten the town.    
  
An older guard was peering out in the darkening evening when something dropped on his right pauldron. He frowned, turning his head to look and sniff his nose at the smell. “N’chow!” The guard cursed. “Stupid netches!” His fellow guards stifled their chuckles before resuming their duties. The older guard sighed, taking a rag from the nearby box and began to remove his pauldron.   
  
Geldis had scolded the bladesman before giving him any food, while Ciel’nn had his meal free of charge. Teldryn had to pay  for his own meal as as punishment for punching his partner. They ate their meals while listening to the Innkeeper’s stories of bar violence. He had witnessed quite a lot. “They were  bloody and severe ones when I was younger.”   
  
In their room, Ciel’nn leaned against the door and crossed his arms on his chest. He looked to his partner, who sat down at the small table. _We need to talk it through_. Avoiding talking about serious things wasn’t a good thing. He needed to get Teldryn to talk. “Teldryn? We need to talk about why you did it? I need to know.”   
  
With a deep sigh, Teldryn nodded, “Alright.” He hadn’t shared his issues with anyone before, and it was hard for him. _I get the feeling he won’t this slide until we’ve  talked through it. You won’t leave this room until you’ve explained your behavior, Teldryn. He’ll make sure of that, I think._ His partner walked toward the table and sat down on the chair next to him.    
  
“Talk to me, Teldryn.” The young mer settled in his chair comfortable with a neutral expression. He put his hand over Teldryn’s. “You tell me to talk if something is troubling me. But, you don’t do the same which isn’t fine.” He hoped the mer would open for him. Weren’t they there to listen to each other’s worries?   
  
The older mer took a deep sigh. “I.. I haven’t shared my concerns with anymore before. Never needed to as I was a mercenary.  I didn’t want to.” He paused and looked to Ciel’nn. “What happened on that night…I wasn’t myself. I made a lot of mistakes in the past, Ciel’nn. They began to haunt me again. I drink to forget them again.” Teldryn averted his gaze. “I didn’t want you to know about those mistakes, but you kept asking…”   
  
“So you hit me to push me away? Nearly to my death?” Ciel’nn frowned as he tried to understand his partner. “Teldryn, I’m here to support you, you know? I want to hear about you and your mistakes whatever they were.”   
  
“I know, I’m sorry. I feel I don’t deserve you after what I did. I’m nothing but a stupid mercenary.” Teldryn glanced at Ciel’nn with a broken expression. _A mercenary with a lot of issues._   
  
Nearly stunned, Ciel’nn blinked, then stared at his partner. _What in Oblivion?_ He didn’t see that coming at all. Teldryn had issues that was certain, but he felt like that… The young mer shook his head slightly and his look softened as he touched Teldryn’s cheek as he shifted closer to him. “I don’t know you by your reputation, Teldryn. Nor do I give it a damn how many bandits you have killed. How many Azura’s silvers you’ve earned? Don’t care.” He began in a soft tone.  “And, you’re not just a stupid mercenary. No, you’re a mer, who caught my attention in your special way.” Ciel’nn’s finger traced his partner’s tattoo, from chin to cheek gingerly as he continued, “You’re Teldryn Sero and you’re the mer I want to be with. My bladesman.”   
  
_Huh?_ For the first time, the older mer had a partner, who didn’t give a shit for his reputation. He had been the tough mercenary all his days, but now… Now he had the young mer who wanted him to be himself? Not the tough mercenary? Teldryn gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes and let his partner trace his tattoo. Soothing. _He want to be with me even after what I did._ “I’ll try to open up about my issues. It may take some time.” He whispered.   
  
“You’ll have time. I’ll be here.” Ciel’nn whispered back, afraid to break the moment. “I’ll forgive you this once, Teldryn. Watch that it won’t happen again.” He said after a moment and he leaned his forehead against Teldryn’s. “We should get some sleep. I’m tired.”   
  


 

* * *

 

  
The two mer walked slowly around the market, enjoying the chill morning. Ciel’nn was testing his legs and deemed it would take one or two more days to recover fully. The bruises still ached, but he had a positive feeling that they’d be training soon.    
  
“Teldryn Sero!” Aphia Velothi’s mouth twisted in a hiss and narrowed her eyes as she marched toward the two mer. “Did I hear right? You hit Ciel’nn?” She stood close to the bladesman, who opened his mouth, but Aphia’s hand raised and slapped across the mer’s face. “Shame on you! It’s a miracle your punch didn’t leave a worse injury.” She growled and turned to Ciel’nn. “How are you feeling, Ciel’nn? Let me check on you.” A frown latched on her face as the old miner’s wife examined the young mer’s facial bruises.   
  
Ciel’nn couldn’t resist a smirk when his partner got slapped. He let Aphia check his face. Her frown made him wonder about the real injury. “I need to heal this. Sit on that box over there.” He heard the healer saying. “Alright, then. I’m feeling better.” The young mer walked to the box and sat down. The healer began her work. _They’ll have Teldryn know what he’s done._   
  
“It’s a miracle you don’t have a bone fracture, but this should make the healing process faster.”  Aphia finished her work and looked to Ciel’nn. “No need to pay. This is what I can do at least for what have you done for the town.” She smiled.    
  
“Thank you, sera.” Ciel’nn smiled back and he watched the old miner’s wife strolling away. His eyes shifted to Teldryn. His partner was rubbing his cheek. “Want some netch jelly, Teldryn?” He couldn’t resist a little jest. “I’ll be fine.” He heard his partner groaning. Ciel’nn smirked and gazed around the market. The news of the arriving trade ship were on everyone’s lips. That would stir the town for a day. The young mer wondered who might be the new alchemist since Milore was leaving Raven Rock.   
  
“Well, look at that.” Teldryn murmured as he stopped rubbing his cheek. He stepped close to his partner as he watched the Officer and Captain Veleth coming out of the Barracks. The Lieutenant wasn’t with them and the older mer could guess why. He looked to Ciel’nn, who seemed to study the talking Redorans. _Always observant._ Teldryn smiled. His gaze shifted back to the two Redorans. _I wonder what are they talking about._   
  
Officer Aroa had his hands behind his back, clasped together as he walked with Captain Veleth. The Captain was cautious as he was listening to the Officer. They came down the market as if they were walking into a garden to discuss about an important matter.   
  
Captain Veleth wasn’t sure if he should feel threatened, or not, as Lieutenant Sulenien when he had left him he’d marked that his career was at its end. But, the Officer had the concerned expression when he had invited him for a walk with him. He had heard of the Lieutenant’s skooma addiction which nobody had been aware of. That had caught the Captain by surprise, too. The Officer looked to him.   
  
“I was prepared to make Lieutenant Sulenien the new Captain, but he ruined his chance.” Officer Aroa sighed. It was a new weight on his shoulders. “With the trade ship, I am to return to Blacklight. You can keep your current position, Captain.” He offered a neutral smile. “I trust you to keep Raven Rock safe. You know what must be done in order to do so. Isn’t that correct, Captain?”   
  
“Yes, sir.” The Captain nodded, “I’m grateful for your decision, and I will keep the town and its people safe.” _What a relief!_   Veleth had a hard time to keep the excitement off his face, but he managed. He was ready to do his duty as a proper Redoran Captain. His spirit was renewed by this opportunity. He’d not fail for second time. “I’d recommend to keep an eye on Ondren Givrai. He’s a promising youngling and might make a great captain when the time comes.” He heard the Officer saying as they kept walking.

  
  
The trade ship arrived at dusk and Tenaru Danasiah strolled down the pier at a brisk pace. She was supposed to meet Milore Ienth at the alchemist’s house. Her luggage was to moved to the house before the meeting, so Tenaru gestured to one of the guards to escort her to the alchemist’s house.   
  
Milore had been waiting at her stall when she noticed the new arrival. She stopped arranging her stocks and hurried to meet her fellow alchemist. “Greetings, friend. I hope your journey was pleasant?” She asked as extended her hand.   
  
The new alchemist offered a tired smile and took Milore’s hand. “Milore, it’s good to see you. The journey was exhausting. Restless waves rocked the ship almost non-stop, but I’m glad I’m finally here and starving.” She gestured at the guard to leave her luggage close to the door.   
  
“We can go to eat at the Retching Netch after bringing your things inside.” Milore turned toward the door. “Then I can introduce you to another alchemist.” She helped Tenaru to move the bags inside the house, and waited for her to get clean and change into more comfortable clothing.   
  
The two alchemists strolled towards the Inn. They passed a few guards carrying torches as they arrived at the door.    
  
“I wonder who is this other alchemist you mentioned?” Tenaru murmured while Milore opened the door for her. She was excited to see this alchemist that her friend spoke of.   
  
“I’m sure you’ll like him. He’s younger than us, but good mannered.” Milore smiled. “He helped me with gathering netch jellies.”She added as they began to descend the stairs.   
  
Ciel’nn had been reading Milore’s notebook while Teldryn talked with Glover about smithing techniques. Smithing didn’t interest him the least, so he focused on the alchemist’s notes. He turned a page when he heard the same alchemist talking to someone else. _At least she’s got company._ He smiled as he began to read the page about the giant nirnoots. “There he is. Ciel’nn?” It was Milore who called him. Ciel’nn looked up from the notebook as the alchemist was gesturing at him come over. With a fluid motion, he stood up and walked toward the two alchemists. “Sera, this is surprise.” Ciel’nn flashed a smile.   
  
“Ciel’nn, this is a Tenaru Danasiah from Blacklight. She’s the alchemist, who’ll take my place.” Milore looked from Ciel’nn to her friend.”Tenaru, this is Ciel’nn Sarion.”   
  
The new alchemist looked to the young mer with a smile. “Good to meet you, Ciel’nn.” She extended her hand to shake.   
  
_Ain’t she a beautiful mer?_ Ciel’nn took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it. “Pleased to meet you, sera.” The alchemist giggled at his elegant gesture and he let go of her hand, smiling. “I’m sure we’ll get along.”   
  
“What a charmer.” Tenaru sighed and looked to her friend. “You were right.”   
  
“Great! We’ll eat now. There’s a lot to talk about before I leave.” Milore beamed.   
  
“Until then, sera.” Ciel’nn replied as he watched the two alchemist going for their table. _I wonder what she was right about._ He shook his head lightly and turned to go back to his seat. He was face to face with his partner. “I didn’t hear you coming.” The young mer smirked.   
  
“You were busy with the ladies.” Teldryn grinned as he wrapped his arm around Ciel’nn’s shoulder. “We should eat something, too. What do you want to eat?”   
  
“A mudcrab cake with some tea.”   
  
“We’re not in Blacklight, Ciel’nn.”   
  
“I know, but that’s what I want.” Ciel’nn flashed a smirk. “Alright, grilled ash hopper legs, then.”


	32. Chapter 32

He looked at the dead reaver youngling’s corpse.  His second and others had brought it back to the upper camp after they had dealt with the kid. Sildras knelt down to inspect it. The youngling had died in pain by the look on his face. He frowned, _Probably poison._ The reaver youngling hadn’t been the brightest of the lot, but losing him stung even so that the reaver lord had to suppress a deep breath. Mustn’t look weak in front of others.   
  
_Never was good with keeping family._ Sildras glanced at the two male reavers who stood near him. _Although, I still have both my sons. They’re strong. They’ll survive._   
  
“And, the kid?” He looked to his second, Selvura.   
  
“They gave him a good warning. He was barely alive when we left him in the ash storm.” Selvura crossed her arms on her chest. “The kid gave a fight but he isn’t strong. Shall we finish him next time?”   
  
Sildras shook his head as he stood up. “No, I don’t think he’s trouble. Break his arm if he shows up again. Is the hunting party back yet?” His eyes swept the camp. The reaver lord knew the answer before Selvura got to reply. “Something has happened.” He turned to one of his sons. “Casseth — take two mer with you and track the hunting party.”   
  
“As you want, Sildras.” Casseth shifted and gestured for two reavers to follow him. He was the oldest of his sons. A battle hardened youth, and Casseth always had a cold die-hard look in his face. He and his brother, Dram, called their father by his name in order to not let their enemies know they were relatives. Thus, nobody could use it as an advantage. “Shall we engage in battle if we see them? Skaal or Raven Rock?”   
  
“No, I want you to find what happened to them and report back.” Sildras replied, and looked around the camp. “Others, prepare the camp for the night.” _We need to burn the youngling, too._   
  
Casseth nodded and led the two reavers out of the camp and down the Southern wastes.The two reavers were his most trusted mers that Sildras had given under his command. They marched at a brisk pace toward the old camp at Brodir Grove. The oldest son frowned. Usually his father would assign Dram along with him, but not today. _Is he worried about something?_   
  
The old camp was undisturbed since they had left it. Casseth looked over the camp once more before he led them toward the hunting grounds. He had been taught to track animals, but Casseth had to admit to himself that he wasn’t the greatest tracker. Still, he followed the tracks in the ash. “Not far to go.” He looked ahead at the hill.   
  
The sight of the dead hunting party was troublesome. Casseth gestured the two reavers to guard posts while he knelt down to study the chitin arrow that had pierced the dead reaver’s cheek. A deep frown latched on his forehead. “Poison?” He wasn’t an expect on alchemy, or the poisons. The oldest son shifted the reaver’s neck scarf. Some decayed skin with black spots. Casseth  lowered the head onto the ash and stood up. He’d never seen such vile results from a poisoned person. He still stared at the corpse. _They must have had great pain when they died. What are we dealing with? The kid caused this?_   
  
Casseth studied the other dead reaver, who had died with a smile on his lips. _How bizarre._ “They had a camp in the cave.” One of his reavers said to him as he walked out from the cave “The kid had help?” Casseth frowned. If the kid had company, then father’s plans may be disturbed. As much as he wanted to track down the kid, and as much as he wanted to break the kid’s arm, he couldn’t disobey Sildras’ command. “We’ll return to the camp now, but keep an eye out.”   
  


* * *

 

  
“Are you listening, Ciel’nn?” Tenaru put her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed. The young mer hadn’t paid attention for her request. “Trama roots needs restocking. I need you to— “ She had found the young mer handsome and thrilling, but also making her infuriated.   
  
Ciel’nn flashed a snarl at the new alchemist and realized he regretted being polite to her. He didn’t know what Milore had told her about him, but something in Tenaru’s  behavior was resentful. _Maybe she was noble born_ , he guessed. “I’m not your errand boy! I just came to buy  some scathecraw, but I think I’m going to collect myself.” _High born alchemists are the worst._ He turned around, ignoring Tenaru altogether and looked to Teldryn. “Do we train today?” He felt he was ready to continue the training, and wondered what his partner had prepared for him.   
  
They began to walk toward the beach. The older mer smiled. “We can spar after you’re warmed up.” He looked to his partner. “No favors for the new alchemist? I must say, I don’t feel like much of an errand boy either.” The young mer glanced at him with a brief smirk. “I also think she’s interested in you, Ciel’nn.” The smirk vanished, and Teldryn realized how the alchemist’s interest made his partner uncomfortable. He put his hand on the younger mer’s shoulder. “It’s not as she has a chance, right? If she tries anything, I’ll be ready.” Teldryn flashed a coy grin.   
  
“Ready to do what?” The young mer looked to his partner, but the older mer just grinned. Ciel’nn had a hunch what the mer might be up to, but decided to focus on the training. _I need to keep my mind on what’s the coming — the Tempest._ He hadn’t forgotten the threat that Gormva had revealed to his partner, nor the troubling feeling he got from Sildras’ reavers. It was like the island was stirring up, ready to make everyone’s life difficult.   
  
His muscles were recovered from beating and his body was rejuvenated thanks to Aphia’s healing. Ciel’nn flexed his arms and locked his gaze on Teldryn. They’d have the sparring going on until the other would fall, or give up. He reminded himself not to do the trick again. It would cause himself to fall, too. Briefly, the young mer studied his partner. A slow nod and they began.   
  
  
_How dare he to refuse to help me? Milore was certain he would be a help!_ Tenaru mixed to the ingredients together and had been at it while. _He’s so handsome and I want… But, he also makes me infuriated!_ The potion failed utterly and bottle bottle broke in her hands. The alchemist hissed in frustration as she began to clean the mess. _I’ll have him yet. No one refuses Tenaru Danasiah the Splendid alchemist! Just wait, Ciel’nn!_   
  
“Hello, Tenaru.” A familiar voice cut off the alchemist’s train of thinking.   
  
Tenaru looked up from her cleaning. She narrowed her eyes until they were slits. “Brivan Methanil. What in Oblivion are you doing here? Stalking me?” It had been nearly a year since they last saw each other. Why he was there was beyond her understanding. _I don’t want to see him._   
  
“I’m assigned for guard duty here, love. I’m not stalking you.” Brivan sighed. How lucky it was, he was assigned to his guard post there in Raven Rock. What he hadn’t expected was to run into his ex-girlfriend. “Still angry? It was you who broke our bond, not me.” _I still miss you._   
  
“I wanted excitement! You’re boring, Brivan!” Tenaru groaned. The nights with him were wonderful, but otherwise he was tied to his Redoran Guard job. It was an honorable one, but so boring.  A safe life in the hands of a protecting boyfriend wasn’t enough.  _That’s the reason I’d come over here, and I’ve finally found someone more exciting._ Her gaze turned toward the strange stone. _Pity, I don’t see the young mer from here._   
  
“Is something bothering you?” Brivan frowned. He might have to find out what it was. If there was a new boyfriend in the picture, he’d know. The Redoran guard hoped it wasn’t one of the other guards, or some mercenary. If it was the latter, Brivan knew he wouldn’t stand it for a second. “It was nice to see you doing well, Tenaru. I’ll be at the Retching Netch if you change your mind.” With that, he strolled toward the Bulwark.

  
  
The sparring  made Teldryn nearly exhausted. They had been at it for a few hours into the afternoon. His partner hadn’t shown any signs of giving up and it put Teldryn in a tight spot. The older mer smiled to himself. Ciel’nn had learned a lot such in a short time. _Perhaps he’ll learn on the fly since it’s practical._ Nothing wasn’t as thrilling as partner who was as good at fighting as you are. _Still_ , Teldryn wondered, _how will you react when the Tempest arrive?_   
  
Teldryn still remembered the day when the Orc wanted to hire him, but he’d be probably dead if Ciel’nn hadn’t shown up on that day. _Dead by poison, probably._   
  
The older mer seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, so Ciel’nn backed away and stood there. He tilted his head. “Mind telling me what’s wrong?” He could’ve won the sparring about since the other mer was distracted, but it wouldn’t feel like winning fairly. The look on his partner’s face was puzzling, and Ciel’nn wanted to know why.   
  
“I was wondering what would have happened if I’d accepted the hogger’s offer.” Teldryn looked to his partner as he sheathed his sword. “I could be dead by your poison, I’d wager.” A curious smirk played on his lips. He watched as Ciel’nn shifted his stance.   
  
The young mer flashed a smirk. “Wrong, Teldryn.” He walked closer to his partner with a mysterious smile as he gazed into the mer’s eyes. “I would have raised the offer.” He said in a softer tone.  “And, each time the hogger would do the same, I’d too.” Ciel’nn paused for a brief moment. “Until I’d get you on my side.”   
  
“Damn, I’d feel like being auctioned.” Teldryn laughed. It would have been a thing to witness, but he was content for the outcome. He had a feeling that Ciel’nn usually got what he wanted. It was in his gaze. The older mer pulled his partner closer to him.”Your training is almost complete. You learn quickly.” He brushed gently the young mer’s cheek with his thumb. “I’ve never met so mysterious a mer with his quick blades as you before.” He added thoughtfully in a husky tone.   
  
Ciel’nn smiled shyly as his wrapped arms around his partner. “But, I’m still not on your level.” He didn’t mind as he could always mix the styles as he saw fit. There were a bunch of different stances and combinations he’d use. But, the fact was fighting with Teldryn made him a better fighter. “You’re my counter side.” He took Teldryn’s hand in his own. “I’m glad you’re with me, Teldryn. You’re what I need. What I want.” His tone was careful because he was afraid of ruining everything. Even if the other mer had said he’d not leave him.   
  
A reassuring smile spread on the older mer’s lips as he embraced his partner. “The rest comes with the experience.”

  
  
The evening covered the town of Raven Rock in dark cloak. It meant good for Geldis, who watched the people coming down the stairs and ordering drinks and food. He also noted the new alchemist who kept looking around as if she expected someone to be there. A Redoran guard approached her, but she scoffed at the polite gesture. _I wish I was young again._ Geldis sighed with a smile.   
  
Teldryn walked down the stairs, gazing around for a free table. The counter stools were taken already and so were most of the tables. “It seems full here. We can eat upstairs though.” More private that way. He looked over his shoulder to Ciel’nn, who nodded.   
  
“There you are, Ciel’nn! I was wondering when you’d show up.” Tenaru had come upstairs when Teldryn went to order food from Geldis. “You must want some company while your friend is away. No worries! I take care of you, darling.” She beamed, thinking she had the young mer trapped now.   
  
Ciel’nn had hoped the alchemist hadn’t seen him once he settled to wait for Teldryn. Tenaru had come right in after the older mer and Ciel’nn groaned. Even if she was a fellow alchemist, something about her put him off. He wished he had a potion of invisibility. _Self note: make some of those potions._ The way Tenaru looked at him was too eager. _Teldryn come back faster._ “Are you listening to me, Ciel’nn? I think we would have a great time if you’d take me to a dinner, or a walk.” The alchemist kept talking to him. “I’m not interested, Tenaru.” Ciel’nn finally said.    
  
“Nonsense, dear. I think Milore meant us to be together. I believe her.” Tenaru flashed a smile. “What do you say? Tomorrow, a nice walk along the beach?”  She reached for his hand, but the young mer crossed his arms  on his chest.   
  
“I think you’ve mistaken Milore’s words and I’m not interested.” Ciel’nn snarled, more darkly than he had intended. The alchemist frowned at him. “I’m with someone already.” He shot a dark look at Tenaru. _Leave me alone._   
  
Tenaru opened her mouth—    
  
“He’s with me, woman. Leave it.” Teldryn said in a low tone behind her. “And, someone is asking for you downstairs.” He put the plates on the table and glanced at Ciel’nn. _You alright?_ The young mer rolled his eyes, but smiled at him.   
  
“With you?” Tenaru stood up as if she couldn’t stand the bladesman’s presence. _It’s the way he carries himself, ugh!_ “How anyone can be with you, ruffian?” She moved towards the stairs, her eyes lingering on the younger mer.   
  
As if finish and drive away the alchemist, Teldryn stepped next to Ciel’nn and prompted him to stand for a moment. When the young mer leaned toward him, Teldryn took his partner in his arms as they kissed. He hoped the alchemist would take a hint to leave as the way he held Ciel’nn and how he was kissing him, showed that this mer was his.   
  
“Ugh, Ghastly!” Tenaru exclaimed in disgust and rushed back downstairs, where her ex-lover waited for her.

  
  
The kiss still tingled Ciel’nn’s lips when they settled down to eat their meal. It had told him a few things about his partner. He wished the moment stayed like it was - calm and nothing threatened their lives. He was… more than content? Yes, Ciel’nn was leaning toward that way. He wanted more though. It would come in due time. His partner was sipping his tea and was looking at him. Ciel’nn put up a certain smile.    
  
On the horizon, there were Sildras and his gang, and the Tempest coming. But for now, Ciel’nn would cherish the moment. “I think we can leave the town tomorrow.”


	33. Chapter 33

The bull netch floated on an ash dune when the Skaal hunters cautiously approached it. Who knew if the godless savage would attack them? But, it was near afternoon and maybe the savage would stay away. They drew their bows and swords before they would begin their mighty fight against the netch, all in glory to their All-Maker.   
  
Behind a tree, the young mer had been watching the Skaal hunters surrounding the netch that now nervously shifted on the ash dune. The chitin bow ready in his hand, Ciel’nn took an arrow from his quiver. With a brooding gaze he aimed the arrow on the netch. He’d release it when the hunters would begin. They would not score the docile animal. No. A smirk crept on the corner of  his mouth. The bull netch would be his. He had picked this spot for shooting, because he didn’t want to hit the hunters, not even by accident.   
  
A moment went by,  that seemed to last forever. It was as if time stood still.   
  
At the same time as the Skaal hunters began their attack on the netch, Ciel’nn’s chitin arrow arched through the air and stuck in the netch. It made the hunters puzzled, but they had to fight the netch now as they were close to it. The Bull netch unleashed its fury on them. Those who were close to it got an electric zap from its tentacles. Lucky if they didn’t die where they stood.   
  
Ciel’nn shot a second arrow and another one, making sure he had the last hit on the netch while the hunters struggled against its fury. _It’s my bull netch, not yours, Skaal._ He grinned as one of them screamed and collapsed on the ash.   
  
It took a long moment before the bull netch gave its last whimpering cry. Ciel’nn had been ready for the last moment, and  he shot the last arrow that ended the animal’s misery. The mighty netch fell on the ash. The young mer nodded to himself and left his hiding spot. He walked straight toward the group of hunters.   
  
“Don’t touch it!” He barked as he tucked his bow on his back. “I had the last strike. The bull netch is mine.” He eyed the hunters before walking to the netch. His partner made himself visible by walking out in the open, behind a rock formation.   
  
“Your kill?” Questioned one of the hunters. “We didn’t see you around.” The other hunters gathered around the one who spoke, wary of the mer.   
  
“I have better aim from a distance.” Ciel’nn smirked. “I hunt the netch for their jelly, and yes, it was my arrow that killed it.” He pointed at the chitin arrow that was stuck in the netch’s side. “Just admit your defeat and find another.” He’d need to collect the jelly before it went bad.    
  
“He’s right. His arrow killed the netch. I witnessed it.” Teldryn spoke as he approached them. He kept an eye on the bigger Skaal hunter, who had been quiet so far. It had been amusing to watch them struggle against the animal. He counted two dead hunters. _Eh, could be worse for them._ He had seen how fast his partner drew the arrows and released them. _Lethal with blades and bows. Now that’s something._   
  
The Skaal hunters shook their heads, muttering about the dark elves. They gathered their dead before leaving. The journey to the village was rough, but they’d gotten used to it. The big hunter kept his eyes on the young mer, who was collecting the jelly into a pouch. He narrowed his eyes briefly when the older mer moved closer to the young mer, and looked to him. “There have been sights of reavers near our village. I suggest to keep your eyes open for them.” The big hunter grunted before joining his fellow hunters.   
  
Closing the pouch of netch jelly, Ciel’nn stood and put it into his backpack. He had heard what the hunter had said and the young mer felt anxiety creeping through his spine. He looked to his partner, pulling the backpack on his back. “If they’re really on the move, it must be Sildras’ doing.” Ciel’nn wished he knew how the reaver’s mind worked. With a scowl he thought, _On the other hand, I don’t want to know the specifics._ A shudder went through his body.   
  
“I wonder what are they thinking, now that the hogger is out of the scene.” Teldryn frowned. “If they have began to raid the Skaal… It’s only matter of time if, and, when they come down to Raven Rock.” His hand rested on the hilt of his sword. _Things would get messy real fast, then. Like Mogrul wasn’t enough._   
  
Neither of them said anything for a while.   
  
“We need to look at the map of the camps and find out which ones are active.” Ciel’nn shifted in his place, eager to continue on their way to Tel Mithryn. He had been aware of the possibility that Sildras wouldn’t stay neutral for long as he was a reaver after all. “The only thing out there is what are we going to do about it? Do we let it slide?” He asked as he began to lead the way to Tel Mithryn.   
  
“We won’t let it slide. I can’t let it slide, damn it!” Teldryn snapped, following his partner close by.  “His men started it by beating you to death. And, I know it’s my fault, but what do you say if we take some of them out when there’s a chance?” He paused for a moment, and observed his partner. “We don’t rush into their hideouts - that’s suicide.”   
  
The young mer didn’t want to go straight for the hideouts, either. The older mer’s suggestion sounded reasonable to Ciel’nn. Teldryn hated the reavers, he knew. “Alright, I wasn’t about to run into their hideout. Not yet.” He glanced at his partner with a smile. “Sildras told me he’s an ex-Dres.”   
  
“No shit.” Teldryn growled. “That means he’s a tough nut to crack.” He’d had his share of Dres dealings in the past. They weren’t exactly gentle mers since they dealt with the slavery before the Argonian invasion. It means he had to be tougher, for Ciel’nn’s sake.    
  
It was more a deadly game when there were Dunmer on both sides. It could become nasty and a game of wits and blades.   
  
“Even the toughest nut will crack.” Ciel’nn said  in a neutral tone, and added in a darker tone, “Eventually.” He’d just  have to find the reaver’s soft spot. A slight smirk slid on his lips.   
  
On their way to Tel Mithryn, and passing some ash dunes, they hadn’t seen a glimpse of the reavers, but Ciel’nn’s eyes caught some questionable tracks in the ash. The twigs of the nearby were bent down, Ciel’nn observed as the tracks seemed to lead toward the north. It could be done by some animal, or a humanoid, or something else. Whatever it had been, they had no time to follow the tracks.   
  
Muttering to himself, Drovas was sitting on the stairs of  the Steward’s house. “If only I  could get it right. Just once!” He sighed as he saw the two mer walking toward Tel Mithryn. Drovas shot up and walked toward them.   
  
“You looked miserable, Drovas.” Ciel’nn noted, taking his usual pose, and tilted his head. “How is the Steward’s job faring out?”   
  
“It’s hopeless! I think I can never can master brewing Master Neloth’s canis root tea.” The Steward sighed. “And, he’s a real taskmaster, but otherwise it’s going well.” The mer frowned. “I think.”   
  
Teldryn grinned. ”You think?”   
  
“Have you searched Varona’s table for the tea recipe? She must have a notebook somewhere.” Ciel’nn pondered if he should help the poor mer with the tea. Perhaps it’s better that he’d learn it by himself. “In any case, good luck. We’re going see Talvas now.”   
  
The mer nodded and hurried to the Steward’s house. Ciel’nn and Teldryn climbed the stairs to Neloth’s tower.   
  
The apprentice found himself focused on his book so much that he didn’t notice the two mer hopping down from the levitation lift. Master Neloth was also busy with his scroll he was studying. He paid no attention to the visitors.   
  
How strange. I wonder if he sensed us coming at all, Ciel’nn wondered as his gaze panned around the tower. “Looks like they’re busy.” His partner said next to him, not trying to hide his voice. Ciel’nn thought a moment when he got an idea. He stepped forward. “Does the name Ildari ring a bell here?” He asked in a rather louder voice.   
  
The wizard turned around, annoyed and stared at the young mer. “How do you know that name? She was my former apprentice, before Talvas.” Of course, he had sensed the two mer coming, he just didn’t bother to give a welcoming gesture.   
  
Talvas looked up from his book, curious. Master Neloth had told him only a little about Ildari. Now he had a chance to know more. He stood up and walked closer to the Wizard.   
  
_Was?_ Ciel’nn frowned. He could only guess some experiment had gone wrong.   
  
“We found her journal page at Fort Frostmoth.” Teldryn replied, crossing his arms.   
  
“Seems she made some experiments with heart stones and the Imperial Commander, who’s dead.” Ciel’nn glanced at Talvas, who frowned. Then his eyes shifted back to Neloth. _Something went down here for sure._   
  
“So my former apprentice lives.” Neloth murmured, his brow furrowing. “Give me the page.” He waited for the young mer to dig the journal from his backpack, obviously taking his sweet time with it.   
  
“So, what happened with her?” Teldryn thought to keep the conversation going, even if he wasn’t that interested in the whole Ildari case. But, he had a hunch that Neloth might command them to find Ildari. He glanced at the apprentice. Talvas was listening to them. _I take it he doesn’t know the details._   
  
The Wizard crossed his arms. “An experiment with a heartstone failed. Ildari died in the process, but it seems she still might be around.” He looked to Ciel’nn,  “Hurry with that journal!”   
  
Ciel’nn stood up and handed the journal to Neloth, who grabbed it from him. He glanced at Teldryn, who shrugged.    
  
They waited for Neloth to finish reading the piece of journal with an ever furrowing brow until he looked like an ancient. Talvas bit his lower lip as he followed his master’s expression. He swallowed as the Wizard kept reading and let out a grunt.    
  
“She lives.” Neloth murmured after a long pause. He turned slowly toward the closest table and put the journal down. “She’s experimenting with the heartstones…” He leaned against the table with one hand and pondered about the discovery. Time crawled in the tower as Neloth gazed into the vast space and time in his mind as everyone waited for him to say something.   
  
The levitation lift hissed softly as Drovas hopped down from it. “Excuse my boldness, but we’re having a crisis!” He looked to Talvas for help as The Wizard seemed to be occupied with something else. “There’s ash spawns in the yard! Five of them!”   
  
The concerned apprentice looked to the two mer. “Ciel’nn, can you provide some help? We need to deal with the ash spawn.” He walked toward the lift.   
  
Ciel’nn sighed. “I suppose so. You better have a plan.” He decided to leave his backpack in the tower for the time being, and he looked to his partner. “Always something happens here, huh?”   
  
“Always the fucking ash spawn!” The older mer groaned. “Let’s get on with it. Lead the way, Talvas.” He followed the apprentice, but grabbed Ciel’nn by his arm when he was going before him. “After me, Ciel’nn.” He whispered roughly.    
  
The young mer tilted his head with a smirk. “Alright, then. My rough bodyguard.” He could see the older mer’s mouth twitch, but said nothing. He nodded to Teldryn to move on, and they joined with Talvas, hoping the apprentice did a have plan against the ash spawn.


	34. Chapter 34

The air was cold,  and the magicka felt potent even if Ciel’nn wasn’t into spells and all that wizardry. He felt it though, possibly because through his long gone ancestor. His aunt had been a wizard or a high mage. Marveling at the show of ice spells and frost atronachs that Talvas summoned, he watched the apprentice dealing with the ash spawn while Teldryn was making sure they weren’t flanked.    
  
Frankly, it left little to do for Ciel’nn, so he watched, with his sword in his hand just in case, and observed how the ash spawn were reduced into ash piles. It suited him well. The young mer had some time to ponder about his scroll that his ancestor had made for him, and given to him by Neloth. It was a thing of mystery as something told him to open it as a last resort.   
  
The ice spike flew across the air and  pierced through the last remaining ash spawn. It crumbled into an ash pile. Talvas took a deep breath and relaxed. He had been close to exhausting his magicka and would need a good rest before any other major task that involved magicka. In any case, the murder attempt on Master Neloth was stopped. Slowly he turned around to see the young mer. “It’s done.   
  
“Such a mage, aren’t you?” Ciel’nn smirked as he sheathed his sword. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re a master wizard.” The mage scowled. “I’m not even close to Master Neloth’s skills.”   
  
“How does that sound familiar?” Teldryn grinned at his partner, who gave him a side-ways look. The fight had been intense as the ash spawn had been relentless. It was as if they had vigor or something to destroy the tower. The mage, however, indeed had managed to destroy them, with his help. Teldryn had gestured to Ciel’nn to stay behind them. The air was getting warmer as the ice spots were melting away and the older mer sighed. Neloth was going to ask them something about Ildari, he just knew it. His eyes turned back to the mage. “Do you happen to know about this Ildari?”   
  
Talvas frowned slightly. “Only that she was Master’s apprentice and some experiment with a heartstone went wrong. I had no idea she’s out there, somehow.” He wished he knew more, so he could defend his master even if the Wizard was able to protect himself.  But, if Neloth died he’d get the tower. _Better wait and learn from him in the meanwhile._ “I’m going to see Master Neloth and see if he needs anything.”   
  
Ciel’nn nodded and shifted closer to his partner when Drovas came out of the Tel Mithryn Kitchen. He was carrying a tea cup in his hand. “Oh, Ciel’nn! I think I figured it out! I think.” He said and hurried toward the Tower. “Good luck with the tea.” Ciel’nn called back at the Steward, then looked at Teldryn. “Let’s stay outside a while longer.”   
  
Teldryn leaned against a giant mushroom root and took out a smoke. He hadn’t had a chance to smoke for a long time. _This short break seems to fit fine._ He tucked it between his lips and brought up his hand to light it in fire with the slightest flame from his fire spell. “What brand is that?” His partner inquired while he took a drag. “It’s the one House Dres used.” Teldryn looked to Ciel’nn.   
  
“Can I?” The young mer asked. Ciel’nn was curious about the taste as he had never smoked anything. His partner offered the smoke and he leaned to take a drag. He coughed hard for a while, his eyes nearly watering.    
  
Teldryn frowned at him. “Hmm, too strong for you.” He took another drag, enjoying the sensation it brought. “You know, he might ask us to do something about Ildari.”   
  
Once his coughing had stopped, Ciel’nn took a long breath. The smoke might be too strong for him, but he had another idea to taste it, but that was for another time. “Then, let’s see what we can get in return.”    
  
Sipping his tea, Neloth furrowed his brow thoughtfully while they waited for Talvas to return from an errand. It was an important errand for the wizard. If his former apprentice was, indeed, alive they must deal with her as soon as possible. The ash spawn that were sent after him… He was certain Ildari was behind that since her journal indicated some progress. _You did your own experiments…but you don’t outsmart me._   
  
The mage hopped off the lift, his eyes reflected shock as he looked to Neloth. “Master Neloth. Her grave is… empty.”  He made his way to a chair and sat down. Ildari lives…   
  
“That’s it then.” The Wizard barked. “I must find her location before she does something else.” He walked into an open space on the floor and prepared to perform a divination spell.   
  
Ciel’nn and Teldryn watched the divination happening before their eyes. Ciel’nn had to admit that it was a slightly scary thing to witness when the Wizard spoke in a different voice and tone, “She lives. Seek her in Highpoint Tower.”  It was as if some kind of spirit overtook Neloth’s body.  He glanced at his partner, who was frowning at the wizard.   
  
Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Teldryn glanced at his partner and gave him a soothing squeeze on the shoulder and a grin. _Highpoint Tower… Isn’t it buried in the ash? That means also the ash spawn will be around._ “It’ll be alright.” He whispered.   
  
Neloth recovered from the spell and turned to the two mer. “We know she’s at Highpoint Tower. Go there and rip her  thrice cursed heart stone out of her chest!”   
  
Ciel’nn shifted. “It’ll cost you, Wizard.”   
  
“What? Isn’t serving a Telvanni Wizard enough?” Neloth narrowed his eyes, keeping them on the young mer.   
  
“I don’t care. You have to pay like everyone else.” Ciel’nn tilted his head slightly. “It shouldn’t be a problem. You’re a wealthy wizard.” To press his message, he crossed his arms. His eyes challenged Neloth’s own.   
  
The Telvanni Wizard gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to pay an Azura’s silver for the now annoying youngling. Still, Ildari must be dealt with soon and he didn’t want to go by himself, to get his robes dirty and all. It was beneath any Telvanni Wizard. Neloth breathed heavily. “Fine. I’ll find something to pay you upon your return.”   
  
“I want plenty of Azura’s silver, then.” Ciel’nn said before they departed.   
  


* * *

  
  
Inside the tent and in the light of the lantern, the two mer settled for the night. Ciel’nn was sitting on his bedroll while he stared at his grilled ash hopper leg as if there was something wrong with it. He sighed. “Teldryn? I need to tell you something.” His voice almost broke off.   
  
The older mer was taking a bite of his meal when his partner spoke. Teldryn frowned as he looked to Ciel’nn. “I’m listening, Ciel’nn.” He had no idea of the subject at hand, but he was ready to listen and be there for the young mer.   
  
Ciel’nn looked to his partner, then to the burning campfire. “Do you remember the Nord I was with before you? We were going to the College of Winterhold to find answers, and we stopped by at Fort Kastav, where some rebels offered us a shelter for the night.” He took a deep breath. The feeling of needing to tell had nagged at him since the last ash storm.   
  
“During the night we got attacked by the Imperials.” The young mer continued. “Then, in the midst of fighting a Dremora Lord appeared. From a portal.”   
  
“No shit!” Teldryn wanted to say, but he remained quiet and shifted closer to his partner, to offer comfort. _I have a bad feeling how this will end._   
  
“The Nord didn’t see it grabbing me. I tried to scream for him, but the Dremora Lord made me quiet. I struggled while it walked toward the portal.” Ciel’nn tried to swallow as the memory still stung. “Helpless… When Rangalen noticed, it was already too late.  He started to run to get me…“ He closed his eyes as he remembered that part as he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Another deep breath and Ciel’nn told how it all went down in Oblivion. How he found out that he was tricked by a servant of Mehrunes Dagon, and not killing the  council member had led him right in front of the avatar of Dagon. He also mentioned the female Dremora Lord and  her ally staying on his side. Then, there was the matter of his soul gem that had his mother’s soul in it. He had to use it or die. It had left him a broken and darkened state. As for how he got out, Ciel’nn told Teldryn what Rangalen and Sarade had told him, because he hadn’t had a memory of that.  “Sarade told me that the female Dremora Lord, Kliksaath, brought me back, barely alive.”   
  
Teldryn reached out and pulled the young mer into his arms. He put Ciel’nn’s head against his chest and brushed his hair gently. “I’m sorry, Ciel’nn.” He felt a shiver going through his partner’s body as he tried to suppress his crying, and he held  him tighter. The older mer was at a loss for words. Nothing would made feel the young mer feel better in words, so Teldryn held him there as long as he was needed to.   
  
Ciel’nn leaned his head against the older mer’s shoulder while the sobbing subdued. By telling his experience he felt somewhat better. He didn’t had many good memories, but he hoped to make them with Teldryn. “You’re the second who knows what happened to me, Teldryn.” He whispered as he played with his partner’s hand. “I wanted to tell you… I’ll never let go of you. You’re… the only one I have.” Maybe it was too early to confess, but Ciel’nn couldn’t help it because he was afraid.   
  
_Well, damn…_ Upon such a confession Teldryn found himself speechless. His previous companionships never lasted this long, so finding the right words was difficult. He shifted so he could see his partner’s eyes. “I’ll be on your side what ever happens to us. And,” he thought for a brief moment. “If you drift away into the darkness, I’ll pull you back to me.” He sealed his vow with a soft kiss to show how much he cared and how close he’d come to Ciel’nn, while he held him closer to him.   
  
“I’m thankful you told me about your experience.” Teldryn said once they were laying on their bedrolls, getting ready to sleep. “It means a lot to me and I understand better what have you been through.” _And, what I need to do to keep you going._   
  
Ciel’nn turned his head to Teldryn and smiled. He was thankful, too. For many things that had happened lately. He was thankful for Teldryn staying with him even after he had told him about the killed Skaal hunters. Many others would have left him alone. The days to come made him excited.   
  
The young mer wanted to go to explore the island with his partner. He wanted to find treasures and have a good time, but there seemed to be something coming up for them. Did he have a say in it all? It didn’t seem so. He frowned. “I wish we had more free time.”   
  
“Well, there would be if we don’t always agree to help whoever is asking for it.” Teldryn said quietly.  “But, let’s think about that later. We need to sleep. We’re going after a Telvanni apprentice tomorrow after all.” He put his arm around his partner and pulled him closer. “Highpoint Tower isn’t far away.”   
  
Ciel’nn closed his eyes as rested his head on Teldryn’s chest. “Nor, is Brodir Grove. That’s Sildras’—”   
  
“It’s abandoned now. Don’t worry about it.” Teldryn whispered. “Sleep now. I’ll guard your dreams.”


	35. Chapter 35

They ate the meager bits of bread with honey and tea while the island began to stir awake. The sounds of Silt echoed in the mild wind breeze as they packed the camp and started to make their way toward Highpoint Tower.    
  
With Highpoint Tower close by, the ash spawn rose from the ash. Ciel’nn and Teldryn still found out they were tough opponents. Ciel’nn fought like his partner had taught him and discovered that he finished an ash spawn faster than before. And, it didn’t take long from them to destroy the last of the ash spawns, but it still had left the young mer breathing fast.   
  
Teldryn found the entrance and he turned to his partner. “Are you ready? Or, do you need a short break?”   
  
“No, I’m fine.” Ciel’nn found himself more getting on the roll and slash than exhausted. The training had taught him to use his body and muscles more efficiently. His concerns were the apprentice in the tower. “I hope it’s not so dark down there.” The young mer bit his lower lip. The trauma he had from his childhood was still there, but the young mer wanted to get over it. Especially if they were going to explore some ruins later on.   
  
“We can use a torch if the area is too dark.” Teldryn smiled and opened the door. “Or a magelight spell.”   
  
“It doesn’t look so bad after all.” Ciel’nn said in a quiet tone as he looked around as he followed his partner and closed the door. _I might live through this._   
  
The entrance are was lit by a wall sconce with three candles on the far end wall. A pile of ash and old bones along with a broken vase were on their left. On the left side was the rubble of broken things in the ash and barrels. A spiral stair led downward below the wall sconce.   
  
“Let’s be quiet. She might not know we’re here yet.” Teldryn gestured to Ciel’nn to follow. He took his sword ready in his hand as they slowly descended the first set of stairs. A single wall sconce was burning on the wall as they came to a small space with the chairs and the old braziers along with some hay bedding.  _This was a watch room once._   
  
As they went down the next set of stairs, Ciel’nn found himself staying close to Teldryn. _It’s as if we’re going into our cairns or something. Always deeper below the ground level…_ To his relief, he noticed a lantern on the wider stair. He tried to listen to if there were noises or sounds, but so far it had been quiet.   
  
On the table were two paper scrolls, two potions and a journal that belonged to Ildari. Ciel’nn read it in quietness and frowned at the written words, then shook his head. _We’re dealing with a crazed apprentice here. Marvelous. I wish Talvas would have come with us now._ He showed it to his partner, who grunted. “Wizards and their experiments.” His eyes told it and Ciel’nn nodded. The two potions and paper scrolls he stuffed in his backpack.   
  
The stairs ended into a room where a tunnel led into other areas of the tower. Ciel’nn was content enough for the tunnel had some wall sconces, but it would be only a matter of time when they ran out of wax. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his partner. _Be prepared for anything_ , Teldryn’s gaze told him. The young mer nodded and took his sword out with a deep breath. _Mages and wizards… I should ask a higher payment for these types._   
  
The tunnel led into a cavern with some eggs. Ciel’nn hadn’t seen them before in his life and looked at them in curiosity, but stopped walking closer to them. _The eggs are pulsating._ Suddenly one egg burst open and a flame cloaked spider jumped at him. Ciel’nn took stepped back hastily and slashed at the spider that looked odd to him. _Are these experiments too?_ It took a moment to kill the spider and he glanced at Teldryn.    
  
The older mer had killed a few of the spiders. Teldryn looked to his partner and nodded toward the small device with a soul gem.  There was another tunnel after it. “Do you have a resist magic potion?” he asked in a low tone. “That soul gem is probably charged.”   
  
“I’ll see.” Ciel’nn searched his backpack, but couldn’t find any. “Nope. Remind me to make more later.” He pondered a moment that if he’d go first he’d get his hair zapped out of its style. _You’d look like a troll._ His partner seemed to be thinking about the situation. “Well —”    
  
The young mer dashed toward the device and the lightning surged toward him at the same time. Ciel’nn gritted his teeth together in pain that went through his body. His hand reached for the soul gem when he leaped up the stairs, but he only managed to hit it when the last lightning struck him. Ciel’nn fell down  the the floor. _N’chow, that hurt!_   
  
Teldryn had watched his partner going for the damned soul gem with a wince on his face. He had to shake his head. “Was that really necessary?” He approached the young mer. “Can you move at all?” He knelt down and put his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder and his partner shifted.   
  
Ciel’nn groaned as Teldryn helped him to sit up. “Was there another option?” He took a Well-being potion that his partner offered him. “I can’t wait  to see what awaits us ahead.” The potion made him feel better and renewed, but it didn’t fix his hair that remained a bit zapped. “Some Telvanni should invent a magical comb that would keep our hair as we want. That’d be brilliant.” A deep sigh escaped from his lips. He could sit and stay there for a while longer.   
  
A smile crept on the older mer’s lips. His partner and his hair. Teldryn realized how that was one of the things Ciel’nn was going to complain about. He reached out to brush a few stray hairs out of Ciel’nn’s face. “That’d be ideal. Maybe ask Talvas about it.” He said in a softer tone, but froze as he listened in, but kept his eyes on Ciel’nn.  His partner frowned. _What’s wrong?_   
  
“Something is coming from the tunnel.” Teldryn mouthed.   
  
_N’chow!_ Ciel’nn nodded, then he winced as he was trying to get up. The older mer helped him up and took the lead position again. They listened in a moment before continuing through the tunnel. The young mer hoped there weren’t more of those soul gem traps.He cursed himself for not being prepared with the potions. _And, the list of needed items grows on…_   
  
“It’s a fucking ash spawn!” Teldryn cursed quietly. _The bitch has the ash spawn on her side. It’s just my rotten luck again._ He edged forward along the tunnel until he saw it. A lone ash spawn with a molten sword stalking in the tunnel. Teldryn glanced at Ciel’nn. “Wait here.”   
  
Ciel’nn watched the older mer going ahead and taking on the lone ash spawn. It must be a scout if the ash spawn understood a single command. _Or, maybe_ , Ciel’nn frowned, _she controls them with the heart stone in her chest._ What a frightening idea! A heart replaced with a heart stone… He shuddered as he would never understand such experiments. His partner was dealing with an ash spawn now, with furious slashes and dodges. Ciel’nn sighed, _he make it look easy_. He stretched his shoulders and arms. The Well-being potion had healed the lightning spots on his skin.   
  
Moving onward, they encountered another ash spawn that they destroyed quickly. Teldryn cursed as lightning struck him from another device. He stood his ground, taking the lightning while Ciel’nn dashed toward the soul gem. Gritting his teeth together, the older mer saw his partner taking the soul gem quickly, then throwing it away. He let out a ragged breath.  “They so love their soul gem traps.” He took a Well-being potion from Ciel’nn and drank it. “Isn’t it the best feeling in the whole of Nirn, eh?”   
  
“I can think of a better feeling.” Ciel’nn crooked a smirk, then made sure that his partner was able to walk.   
  
The noise of falling stones from the hidden wall trap made Teldryn grunt. “That much from a stealth approach. Now she definitely knows we’re coming.” They stood in a circular room where there was a rune in the middle and some torture devices with bits of blood on the right side. A lone enchanting table on the left side.   
  
“I’m sure she has more traps for us.” Ciel’nn eyed the room with disgust. _It would be the old mer’s study room if it wasn’t so big._ He frowned as he pushed the memories away. Those memories should be buried somewhere he couldn’t reach them. Still, some places reminded him of the old mer. _Rot and fade away._   
  
The next tunnel led them to a joined corridor with another rune on the wall. They sneaked by it and headed for the right side corridor that led to a prison. Ciel’nn noticed another of Ildari’s journals. He’d give them all to Neloth even if he didn’t like them.   
  
“Hey, can you free me from this prison?” A Redguard woman approached them, and looked to Ciel’nn through the bars. “The witch might return anytime soon.  I’m Nyya, the last alive.”   
  
Ciel’nn nodded. “Sure, Nyya. We’re here to give her Neloth’s best wishes.” He took out his lock-picks and worked with the lock.   
  
“What can you tell about the witch?” Teldryn asked the woman.   
  
“We were digging in these mines when she found us. She was hurt so bad. We took pity on her and nursed her back to health. She repaid our kindness by attacking us in the middle of the night. Those of us that didn't die were made prisoners.”  Nyya replied, fretting in her place. “I’ve been here too long. She’ll come for me soon, if I don’t get out.”   
  
There was the sound of a small click when the lock opened and Ciel’nn pulled the door away. “There you go.” He smiled.   
  
“Thank you so much. If you are really going after her, make it quick. And, good luck to you! Maybe I’ll  see you in Raven Rock if I make it there.” Nyya smiled shortly before leaving them.   
  
“I hope she makes it.” Teldryn said in a quiet tone as they watched Nyya disappearing into the tunnel. “If the prison is here, then it means the witch is close by. Are you ready?” He looked to his partner.   
  
“More or less.” Ciel’nn sighed. He preferred to have a mage ally so much more. How many times had he faced a mage? What were their chances? He wasn’t sure. Surely Ildari would rain a small  pocket of Oblivion on them, and his poisons were useless against a person with a heart stone. He still had some summoning scrolls. They were his major cards in this coming game. “Let’s go and finish this, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn glanced at the older mer. “And, I hope we can manage it. I have a few scrolls of summoning ready.”   
  
“We will get through this, Ciel’nn. I have to admit, though, that it might be a rough battle.” Teldryn began to walk toward the other end of the tunnel. “I’m sure your scrolls will be useful.”   
  
The three hanging lanterns seemed to be significant to the area as they walked under them. Ahead was a some kind of platform with three soul gems in the small pillars. Above and in the far end wall was a wooden balcony like a raft. The whole place made Ciel’nn feel creepy, and he’d run away if he wasn’t with the older mer. He edged close to his partner.   
  
 “You’ve gone far enough. Neloth is a fool if he thinks he could send a low life to finish me off.” A figure under a candlelight spell appeared on the wooden raft. The soul gem platform begin to charge, and soon an Ash Guardian appeared on center of it, roaring.   
  
“A fucking ash guardian!” Teldryn hissed. He could hear a few ash spawn from a close distance as well. _Azura curse her!_   His immediate concern was the hulking ash guardian. His partner had a scroll in his hand.   
  
Ciel’nn glanced at Teldryn. “I have something to say to you when this is over.”


	36. Chapter 36

On the moment when the storm atronach landed on the soul gem platform facing the ash guardian, and Ciel’nn dashes toward the ash spawn while Teldryn turned to fight against the closest one.

Brooding, Ciel’nn faced the ash spawn and dodged its first fire spell, then slashed his sword at it. He could handle one of the creatures by himself. It wasn’t a problem. The young mer grunted as he felt a fire spell on arm. It burned but a little. Ciel’nn brought his sword up and back down with speed. The ash spawn backed away as if it was trying to flee from him. “No, you don’t!” He leaped after it and slashed savagely on its back. The ash spawn crumbled down.

Ciel’nn glanced at the platform where the two conjured beings were locked in a fight. Either of them giving a quarter. _Finish it!_ He frowned and looked to his partner, who was hurrying toward him.

“How many scrolls of those you exactly have?” The older mer asked as he glanced at the platform.

“I should have three left.” Ciel’nn frowned. “Maybe I should use one more to that?” He didn’t know how strong ash guardians were. _I should ask Talvas about it, if we get out alive from here._ _Azura!”_ I should ask him to teach me to make more scrolls!” He thought aloud, and noticed his partner flashing him a grin.

“That’d be useful.” Teldryn said in a low tone, and they witnessed the storm atronach zapped the ash guardian, destroying it. “I’d guess it’d be charging again. Let’s leave a playmate for it.”

Ciel’nn took another scroll, opening it and looking at the platform. “Storm, appear! A new storm atronach arrived rumbling, next to the first one that vanished. “Destroy the next one that appears!”

They left the atronach and moved on the wooden ramps. More ash spawns made their way to stop them. Ciel’nn and Teldryn dealt with them in a fashionable speed and received a few bruises. Once the ash spawn out of the way, the two mer moved on the ramps.

It took some time before they reached a room with pillars and a large chandelier on the ceiling. Ciel’nn frowned at the soul gem device on the far wall edge. _So that’s where she’s hiding from us. First so might, then scared?_ He peeked around the corner and saw a way up. “Mind if I go up first?” He whispered as he glanced at Teldryn.

“Be careful. We don’t know what spells she’ll use.” Teldryn whispered back and patted his partner’s shoulder. “I’ll follow you once you’re in the corridor.”

With a single nod, Ciel’nn sneaked toward the first pillar. He heard the soul gem device sending a lightning at the pillar as he hid behind it.

“I know you’re out there!” A female Dunmer voice saying loud, followed nervous shifting of feet.

A loud hiss from a flame atronach came when the older mer caught the woman’s attention.

It was sign for Ciel’nn to hurry on. He dashed along the shadows and turned around in the corner. The stairs weren’t long as he approached the final raise and stopped for a moment. _Azura guard my soul._ Ciel’nn took a deep breath and made his grip on his sword tighter. _Boethiah guide my sword._ With those prayers in his mind, the young mer leap from the corner and onto the small stone bridge.

Startled and scared, Ildari turned her attention to the sound of a low hiss that came from around the corner, and she cast a sparks spell, putting all her mage potency for it, at the young mer in time. She back away as the mer collapsed on the bridge, screaming in pain. “You will not have me! I’ll have my vengeance!” Ildari growled and casted her sparks again on the mer.

Teldryn rushed the stairs up when he heard his partner’s scream. He feared the worst as he came to the opening, he called out for his flame atronach once more. _Distract her!_ He stepped on the bridge and grabbed Ciel’nn by his arms, shifting him away from the bridge. _He’s out cold, but still breathing._ The older mer left his partner close to fire the place and marched toward Ildari as the flame atronach vanished out of sight.

“Azura curse you, s’wit!” Teldryn bellowed and slashed at the woman, who cast more sparks at the angered mer. They struggled a long moment before Ildari finally became weaker and Teldryn stunned her with the hilt of his sword. _Azura curse you, woman._ He glanced at Ciel’nn, who still was lying unconscious. _Guess it leaves me to take the heart stone out…_

The dizziness faded from Ildari’s mind and she became aware of the situation. She opened her eyes, only to see Teldryn’s hand going for her chest. She let out a groan when the heart stone was ripped out and into darkness she fell.

_Fucking heart stones_ … Teldryn nearly growled at the cursed stone as he looked at it before putting into a leather pouch. It was then, when he noticed the soul gem device that shot him with flames. The older mer marched toward it and removed the soul gem, tossing it into lower floor.

The last thing he remembered was being hit a sparks spell of great magnitude that it had sent him into darkness. His every muscle screamed for healing when he let out a cry as he opened his eyes. Ciel’nn found out that he was in Teldryn’s arms on the floor, and that he couldn’t move much. Every movement hurt. “Easy, Ciel’nn. I know it hurt.” He heard his partner saying and holding him close. “I can’t move. N’chow, that witch!” Ciel’nn chocked, but he tried to relax. “Did you get the heart stone?”

“Here, take this health potion.” Teldryn said in a softer tone. “Yes, I got it. She gave a quite trashing before it.” He thought a moment while Ciel’nn drunk the potion. “We can stay here until you’ve recovered. There is no rush.” He brushed the mer’s hair, soothing. “You gave me a quite scare, screaming like that.” To see the younger mer more relaxed now, a wave of relief swept across Teldryn.

“I thought died. It hurt thrice like Oblivion.” Ciel’nn whispered, looking at the potion in his hands. “Fucking mages…” He was certain that if his partner weren’t there, he’d be dead by now and turned into some horrifying ash abomination. Ciel’nn snarled at the thought. At least the witch was dead now. His partner took his hand into his own. “I wouldn’t let you die.” He heard Teldryn whispering gently into his ear.

They spent the night at the depths of Highpoint Tower and Teldryn mended his own injuries when Ciel’nn had fallen asleep on the bedroll next to him. The lavender tea a good sleep medicine, especially after a shock or a trauma experience. The older mer drunk a health potion while leaned against the wall. The fire place warned nicely as it was chilly below the ground level. He looked to his sleeping partner. _I wonder what did you had to say, but it can wait for now._

The Wizard of Tel Mithryn paced forth and back while waiting the two mer coming back with good news. He hoped his cursed and former apprentice was dealt with for good. “If they didn’t…” Neloth muttered as he stopped for a moment. “Where is my tea, Drovas?”

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon, Master.” Talvas shifted his gaze from the book to the Wizard. His master had been pacing around the tower since the morning. He never had seen him like that before. _I hope Drovas brings the tea soon._

The lift hissed softly as Ciel’nn hopped down, followed by his partner. The young mer didn’t look too happy when Neloth almost spun around to see them. Teldryn gave a hard look for the Wizard.

“Well, do you have it?” Neloth almost bloated himself with expectation. He needed to know if the threat was over or not. “Were you able to rip the cursed heart stone from her chest?” He crossed his arms.

“Catch!” Teldryn threw the pouch to the Wizard. “I hope you have something for all the trouble.” He snarled.

“I have a powerful staff for you.” Neloth grunted as he grabbed the pouch with use of Telekinesis spell and moved it on the table. He would not touch it by himself.

“I don’t want a fucking staff! We need money, and some scrolls.” Ciel’nn snapped. ”Nothing else will suffice.” His darker tone slipped in as he started at the Wizard. _Better deliver, Wizard!_

Neloth eyed him sternly for a moment. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. The staff was powerful and they did not want it. Irritating as it was, he gestured for Talvas to get the coin pouch. “Give them a few scrolls, so they’ll be quiet.” He was annoyed, but relieved for Ildari wasn’t a trouble anymore.

The mage nodded to his master, and went to a study room.

And then, the lift hissed again, and Drovas hopped down with a tea cup. He brought it to the Wizard, who took it swiftly, but without splashing it. The Steward hoped the tea was alright as he nervously waited for Neloth taking a sip.

Ciel’nn walked to a chair and sat down. His partner took a place near him while they waited for Talvas to give their rightful reward. _If he have time, I’ll ask him about the runes and scroll making._ “We found another Ildari’s journal. You can have it, too.” He dug it out of his backpack and put it on the nearby table.

Talvas returned from the study room and walked toward the young mer. “I hope this will suffice. If you stay over, I can teach about the runes tomorrow.” He handed the coin pouch to Ciel’nn, and added in a whisper. “You gotta tell me what Ildari was like, too.”

“We can stay over the night if the Wizard of Tel Mithryn can offer us a meal tonight.” Teldryn looked to Neloth as if challenging the powerful mer. _By Azura, it’s high time he’d offer it, but he’s a Telvanni…_ “We helped you to get rid of your crazed apprentice. It’s only fair you let us dine here tonight.”

The suggestions or persuasions flew past Drovas as he still waited for Neloth’s comment on the tea. It felt like an eternity with the mer talking in the tower.

The Wizard sighed after tasting the tea. It had tested better than before. Maybe it yet surpassed Varona’s tea making. Neloth frowned as he wasn’t sure, but there was a leap for improvement. He gave the smallest nod of approval for Drovas, who then smiled in visible relief. _Thank you, Azura, thank you!_

Neloth looked to the bladesman next to the young mer. They wanted a meal under his mushroom roof. It was going to be such bothersome to have guests, but he suspected they were going to stay anyway, as his apprentice had promised to teach the runes for the young mer. “As long as you won’t bother me with insignificant questions.”

“Like, where this mushroom came from?” Ciel’nn asked with a smirk, making his partner chuckle. He stood up.

Neloth groaned in annoyance. The nerve of the young people. He drunk the last bits of tea before handing it back to Drovas, and then he marched to his study room. “Let the cook know, we have guests tonight.”

“Yes, Master Neloth.” Drovas replied, still beaming in joy. He gestured the two mer to follow him. “I guess you two can settle in the Steward’s house, then.”

Ciel’nn nodded to the Mage. “Tomorrow then. See you at the dinner.” With that he and Teldryn followed the Steward outside the tower. “I can’t believe you managed him to let us dine with him. It will be precious!” He whispered to his partner as if he was afraid the Wizard would hear them.

“At least we’ll get a real meal this time.” Teldryn grinned. “Not that you cook poorly, Ciel’nn.”

“I can’t cook properly without proper ingredients!” the young mer shot back. “I miss the high quality food of Blacklight!” And, he began to dream of those nice luscious scaly crabs and First Council ice cream.


	37. Chapter 37

He watched how the Skaal hunters killed a bull netch. How they laughed heartily at their prey before the big Skaal hunter began to skin the netch. Now it would be a good chance to attack them, but Casseth hesitated. It was the big hunter that bothered him even if he had no doubts of his reaver team. He had full confidence in them, but the mer didn’t know if it was worth the risk.

  
They were ordered to find and kill any animal for their furs. It would be easier to get them from the hunters than go hunting animals. They were going to operate at Northern parts of the island and thus furs were needed. It is a part of the whole plan, Sildras had explained to his son. Casseth thought it was wasteful idea, but an order is an order and his father trusted him with this task.   
“What are we going to do? They’re leaving soon.” Dals asked quietly while they waited for their team leader’s decision and idly checked his chitin bow with a smug smirk. He was their sharp-shooter and a deadly one.   
“We could always go and find the bear den.” Arnas offered as he eyed his blade. Although, it would be a mess to skin them. Selvura does it better. He felt the joy when he had a chance to join on these hunts. Camp life could be suffocating at times now that a few minor camps had joined together.

  
“I’d like to give it a shot. Dals could shoot the weaker hunters before we engage with the hulk.” Sendel suggested as his finger traced the edge of his axe. He had two of them and he wanted some action. Sitting back at the camp had made him a bit restless. If he could get to swing his axes it would be a relief. _Yes, let me carve on them!_

  
The fourth reaver, Feranos had been quiet ever since they left the camp. He observed their surroundings. There was a saying in their camp that he understood the ash. Feranos thought it was bullshit. He couldn’t read the ash even if he tried. The scout didn’t know how they came up with it. What nonsense! His hand held the hilt of his Stalhrim dagger, his most prized possession, which he had taken from a dead Skaal hunter a month ago. It had been a struggle, but in the end Feranos had won. The mer waited for Casseth’s decision quietly.

  
Casseth grunted after hearing his team. He knew Sendel wanted to shed blood. Still, the young reaver wasn’t sure if they should tempt their fates. The look Sendel was giving him made him frown. “Alright, we’ll take them. Dals paralyze the hulk. Others get ready to assault.” he said in a low tone. _Boethiah guide our weapons._

  
“Feranos, give me some of that paralyze poison.” Dals asked the Scout while they prepared.

  
The scout opened his belt pouch and traced the small vials briefly before picking up the dark green vial. He looked to Dals with a grin. “This will stop even a raging mammoth.” He shared a dark laugh with Dals.

  
“Good.” Dals smirked and he dipped three arrow heads into the vial. The assault would happen soon. He frowned at Casseth’s expression; their leader was worried. Or, he was getting soft on them. _If so… When did that happen?_  
  
The big Skaal hunter was still finishing skinning on the bull netch when he suddenly shouted at a pain in his back. It was an arrow embedded in his back  that he felt before he fell on the netch, paralyzed. The sounds of vicious battle rang in his ears while he couldn’t see what was going on. T _he All-Maker preserve us! It’s the bloody reavers again_ , Selgaard thought. His back ached, but he realized he’d been poisoned. _If I fall today… Maybe All-Makerwill  find another strong warrior to protect our village. Frea isn’t ready yet._

  
The Skaal hunters fought back, but they soon realized they were up against a frenzied reaver group, although all of them were younglings. The one with war axes posed more danger than the others, and he led the charge with the ferocity of a saber cat. The hunters hadn’t been ready for such an attack. Their youngest fell first by the reaver with a Stalhrim dagger and a sword.  
_We can’t beat them!_ One of the hunters thought on her dying breath.

  
With a crazed smile, Sendel watched the woman collapse on the ash. The blood sung for him, for more. He glanced around briefly to see how the others fared. The assault was nearing its end. The mer turned towards the big hunter, assuming the effect of the poison was fading away soon. He gripped his axes tighter and stepped close to Selgaard. “Your hunting days are over, hulk.” He snarled darkly. He raised his axes in the air.

  
Suddenly Selgaard could feel himself moving again. He rolled over the reaver youngling, sweeping him off balance. He worked himself up onto his feet, grabbed his battle axe and surveyed the fight zone. His fellow hunters were lying on the ash. _They mutilated them._ His body locked up in rage, and then he roared his battle cry.

  
Casseth narrowed his eyes when the big Skaal hunter roared and attacked the nearest reaver, Arnas. He rushed to help and noticed Sendel getting up, growling. The mer nodded. “Death to the N’wah!” He shouted as he slashed out at the last standing Skaal hunter. He knew Dals would aid them with arrows if there was a chance.

  
Feranos bit his lower lip as he tried to find an opening. He didn’t see any possibility to help his friends. If he’d go in, he’d get a hit from that well-treated battle axe. Of course, he could throw daggers at the Skaal hunter’s backside if an opportunity would present itself. He glanced to Dals, who frowned on the small hill. _We have to do something._

  
Blood spattered on the ash as the reavers were injured to some extent. Selgaard saw them backing away as if they had one shared mind. He shifted his stance to swing his battle axe once more when he felt a sharp edged axe cutting his side. Gritting his teeth, the Skaal hunter glared at them. They were on him and it would be his fall. All-Maker forgive me.

  
A sharp whistle came from close by. The reavers scattered away from the big hunter, leaving him exposed in an open area. In an instant, an arrow flew through the air and struck through Selgaard’s neck. The second arrow followed it in and it pierced the fur armor and struck through the man’s abdomen.

  
His vision blurred and then darkened as Selgaard felt his life fading quickly away. He ignored the cheers of the reavers and gazed at the grayish sky, looking for the All-Maker. The village was in… Frea’s hands now? _Guide her, All-Maker. Keep the village safe._ A sharp axe contacted with his throat, cutting the tender flesh. Selgaard welcomed the journey to the All-Maker’s world, wherever that lay.

Casseth glanced around his team that were injured, and the slaughtered Skaal hunters, assessing the situation. His eyes stayed over Selgaard’s body. The fight had been rough and almost life-threatening, but they had survived. It mattered to him. He wasn’t the kind of a person who’d sacrifice people unnecessarily. “Patch yourselves up and gather the furs.” He told his team. They were bloodied furs. _They’d have to do._  


* * *

 

  
The young mer turned a page of the “Poison Rune” tome that Talvas had given him. He read it while the Mage himself was busy, helping the Wizard. The weather was clear enough, so he read outside, on the stairs of The Steward’s house. The events of Highpoint Tower still lingered in Ciel’nn’s mind. The sparks spell had hurt him so that he still felt it. He was still sore from it even though he’d drank a few health potions and rested as much as he could. The alchemist of Tel Mithryn had said it would take some time to fully recover.

  
He had had a short talk with Neloth about his ancestor at last night’s dinner. The Wizard hadn’t been very forthcoming, but he had given some insight for how his ancestor had been.

  
_“She always pestered me with something.” Neloth had complained over his tea. “She was brilliant with spells and scrolls.” A rare compliment from him, but there it was. It wasn’t as if he needed to praise the mer’s aunt he had never met. “Have you figured out the scroll yet?”_

_  
“No.” Ciel’nn shook his head ever slightly. “We haven’t had time for it lately. Did you try to open it?” _

_  
“I can’t even if I wanted to.” Neloth replied, clearly annoyed. He had tried, but the scroll was somehow protected. In frustration, he had left it alone, and thought it was a powerful spell which he didn’t know of. That annoyed him even more. If the mer’s ancestor warned him not to open it by force, Neloth hadn’t remembered. It was such an insignificant matter. Perhaps when the young mer would learn the secrets of the scroll… The Wizard had fallen into his own thoughts. _

  
“Here. Your tea.” Teldryn put the tea cup on the stair, next to Ciel’nn. “How goes it go with the rune studying?” He smiled as he saw that his partner had been idly staring at the book, lost in his own thoughts. The older mer knew that pose when he saw it. He leaned against the mushroom walled railing.

  
Ciel’nn blinked once at the tea cup, and then looked to the older mer. “I’m no mage, so it goes slowly.” He closed the book and took the cup. “Canis Root tea? The same what the Wizard is drinking all day.” The young mer tasted Neloth’s tea. His nose wrinkled as his mouth twisted.

  
“And, night probably.” Teldryn added. His partner’s nose wrinkled, mouth twisting as if Ciel’nn was going to throw up at any second. “Not your kind of tea, Ciel’nn?” _I guess Drovas failed, regardless of the former Steward’s recipe. I don’t know how Neloth can stand it, then._

  
“What kind of tea is this? It’s horrible, or it’s poorly made!” Ciel’nn choked, then shifted when his stomach revolted. He had to wrap his arms around it to calm it down. “Give me something else, Teldryn.”  His partner gave him a water skin. A chug from it eased the burning in his stomach only a little, so the young mer drank the rest, and sighed. “Never again.”

  
Teldryn patted the young mer’s shoulder. “Well, now you know to avoid it. I haven’t tasted it yet.”

  
“No?” The young mer took the cup and offered it to his partner. “Here, you can drink the rest.” Ciel’nn flashed a smirk.

  
“I’d rather not after your reaction. It might be worse for me, and I prefer your brewed teas.” The older mer smiled warmly.

  
_My teas_. Ciel’nn’s breath caught and he felt the flush spreading across his face as he lowered the cup down. For a long moment he couldn’t find the words. He brushed a stray hair behind his ear and smiled like an idiot. _My teas aren’t special, and yet he likes them._

After a while Talvas came out of the Tower and waved at the two mer. “Have you read the book, Ciel’nn?” He called out to the young mer. He had a hunch that teaching him would take a good while, depending how well learned in magic the mer was. The mage strolled down the stairs. “Come here when you’re ready to start. I’ll do my best.” He stood in the middle of the opening between the tower and the Steward’s house.

  
Ciel’nn took his place opposite the Mage. “So, what  do I need to do?” He was aware of his partner watching from the start of the chairs, but focused on Talvas and on what he was going to say next.

  
“Have you memorized the poison rune in your mind?” The Mage asked, flexing his fingers for the spell.

  
“Yes, I think so.” The young mer replied. He noticed what the other mer did with his fingers. _Should I do the same?_ He did that by instinct.

  
“Good,” Talvas nodded, “now imagine your magic reservation. It will fuel your rune. Find a way to use it.” He observed Ciel’nn thinking first, then frowning. A smile spread on his lips.

  
The young mer scratched his head. “So, if I imagine, the rune and a bowl of magicka reservation, then use them together – it should work?”

  
With a half hidden grunt, Talvas almost sagged as he ran his hand over his face. _This is going to take a while, but I can do it._ “Let me explain again."


	38. Chapter 38

The spell failed, even if Ciel’nn thought he had it. His brows knitted when something went  wrong. Having a clear picture of the rune in his mind wasn’t enough. He needed to apply magick when pointing at the ground, but that’s where it failed. _What if I do it differently?_ Ciel’nn tapped his fingers against his lips as he was taking a break.

  
It wasn’t the young mer who was getting frustrated with all the failures. It was the Mage, Talvas, who had tried to explain in great detail and with clear images of how it should be done. It was as if the frustration, in person, was literally tapping his shoulder as he stared the mer. _I have done everything within my knowledge and power to teach him. It shouldn’t take this long! But, he isn’t a mage. Maybe he’ll never learn a spell._ The more he brooded, the more inclined he was to quit teaching. _But perhaps, I should be more patient as Master Neloth is with me… Or, is he?_

  
“That’s it!” Talvas snapped, and got Ciel’nn’s and his partner’s attention on him. “Why should I bother with you? You’ll never get it right! I’m done!” He threw up his arms and marched briskly back to the tower. _I have other things to do._ The Mage slammed the door shut behind him.

  
Teldryn lifted his brow and gave a mocking salute as the Mage left them. He looked to his partner. “Don’t mind him. He’s just an apprentice anyway.”

  
Ciel’nn watched the Mage disappearing into the tower. “S’wit!!” His mouth thinned into a straight line as he rose from the stair. His hands squeezed into fists. Anger seared through him. A low, seething growl escaped between his gritted teeth. _How dare he quit when I’m so close! I can feel it._ He felt a comforting touch on his shoulder. Ciel’nn looked to Teldryn, and the mer’s soft and understanding gaze calmed him. 

  
The searing anger began to fade, but he still wanted to… hit the Mage with something. For being impatient with him. “I should’ve asked my friend, back at home, to teach me a few things or two.” The young mer finally sighed as he turned to his partner. “I was so close to getting it.” He put his head against Teldryn’s shoulder.

  
To see his partner not cheerful and giving up, it soured Teldryn’s mood. He wrapped his arms around the mer and hugged him. “Hmm.” He held Ciel’nn for a while and an idea bloomed in his mind. _I wonder…_ “I have an idea, Ciel’nn.” He leaned back a bit so he could lift his partner’s chin up with his fingers. Ciel’nn’s eyes were brighter as they focused on him. The older mer smiled. “I know it’s important to you. I can try to help you finish your rune training. What do you say?”

  
_Curious._ It lifted his mood as a soft smirk crept on his face. He hadn’t thought of his partner  would even teach s him something else than blade dancing. “Is this one of your many tricks?” He leaned his head a bit closer that their lips almost brushed each other. “I’m all yours.” Ciel’nn planted a soft kiss on Teldryn’s lips.

  
“Only the privileged ones gets this trick.” Teldryn grinned after the kiss. The younger mer chuckled. At least his partner’s mood had changed for the better. “Alright, let’s go somewhere else first.” He pulled away and took Ciel’nn’s hand in his own.

  
“To the beach?” Ciel’nn asked as he let Teldryn lead him as he wondered how his partner was going to teach him. _The mage abandoned me. I hope he stays an apprentice forever!_

  
The brisk breeze from the sea would have been relaxing if it wasn’t for the ash that occasionally flew with the wind. At the beach a family of a netch idly floated towards the water. It was as if the beach had its own world that was calm and timeless. Or, so it felt to Ciel’nn when he gazed across the waves. Calm and peaceful.

  
The young mer shifted his gaze to his partner, expecting a litany of complex explanations of how magick was being used when casting a rune. “I hope you’re not going to try the same thing as the mage did.” He flexed his hands as, he prepared to follow Teldryn’s instructions.

  
Teldryn stood and observed his partner. _Heck, if I’m pulling this off yet!_ He shifted thoughtfully. _If not, he might become even more confused._ No, he shook his head inwardly. That he couldn’t afford. “Having second thoughts, Teldryn?” the older mer heard Ciel’nn asking and flashing a smirk at him. “No, I’m just hoping to be clear. Since Talvas couldn’t make any sense to you, and I must say I missed half of what he explained. I do it differently myself.” He paused to crack his neck. 

  
Ciel’nn bobbed his head. “I’m glad I’m not the only one.”

  
“So, I’m asking you to forget what he tried to teach you with ‘the magicka is out there’.  Instead think of being below the blue layer that is magicka.” Teldryn said in a low tone. “Once you see and feel it, have the rune on hand and bring it through the magicka layer. Bring it down onto the ground.”

  
“That sounds simpler.” Ciel’nn said in a neutral tone before he averted his gaze as he began to chew on what he was told.

  
“I figured it would be best for you. Take your time.” Teldryn replied and surveyed the beach. It seemed calm. The netch family had moved further away. Nothing was threatening their lives, or worse, interrupting them.

  
In his mind, Ciel’nn looked up to if there was the layer of magicka. It seemed to be like the surface of water. It was a mix of blue and deep purple shades with tiny sparkles. _It’s beautiful. I wonder if all mages see it the same_ , he thought with his lips slightly parted. He saw and felt it. His fingers spread and the rune appeared on it. He reached for the layer of magicka with the rune until it sank in. The essence of magick filled the rune and Ciel’nn brought it down.

  
He pointed at the ground and a weak poison rune appeared. The young mer smiled and looked to his partner. “It worked! But, it seems weak.” Then the exhaustion hit him. Ciel’nn frowned, but he suspected that it was from the spell. Well, he wasn’t born to be a mage after all.

  
The poison rune weakly gleamed on the ashen ground as Teldryn stepped closer to have a  look at it. “At least you cast it. Even if it’s a weak one, you’ve started the path of rune casting.” He patted his partner’s shoulder, with an encouraging smile. “Yet we’ll make a rune caster out of you.”

  
“Do you really think so?” Ciel’nn stretched his back. “It would only be a backup spell.” Maybe he didn’t understood as well if the lesson came from a mage. No, he needed it to be explained in a simpler way. Talvas had gone to Aetherius and back with explaining how it worked, leaving Ciel’nn puzzled.

  
“I’m sure you’ll learn it. You just need to practice it. Maybe you’ll find your own way to strengthen the rune.” The older mer nodded.    
  
They sat around the camp fire, having their tent behind them. Ciel’nn had prepared tea from dried elf ears leaves. The mage hadn’t come back to check on him all evening. _He’s gotten enough from me_ , he concluded. _Once I learn to make the rune stronger, I’ll show him!_ A mischievous smile danced on his lips. Having the mage stepping onto his rune was a thrilling idea. His eyes shifted to Teldryn. The older mer seemed to be thinking.

  
Teldryn sipped his tea and frowned, then he sighed. “She was the most wondrous altmer lady I’ve ever seen.” He began quietly, and the young mer turned his head to listen. “We met at Blacklight. In a bookstore, where she was buying a book of The Alchemists Formulary.”

  
“What was her name?” Ciel’nn asked gently as shifted closer to his partner.

  
“Elante.” Teldryn scowled as saying the name still stung, even after all these years. “She was also looking for a mercenary. I was so charmed by her brilliant scholarly presence that I offered my services for her. She eyed me with her measuring look before accepting me.”

  
The young mer listened to Teldryn’s tale of the past, focused. He hadn’t much experience from Altmers other than the Thalmor and the dead priest from Falkreath. Generally, high born Altmers were stuck up people in his opinion. He had a suspicion that Elante is a high born. He bit his lower lip as the older mer continued.

  
“After two weeks traveling to an old ruins we made a camp. Or, more like I did and she watched. I did everything she asked me to do.” Teldryn sipped his tea, then went on. “The ruins were occupied by some cultists and she wanted to find a certain artifact from there. We fought the cultists; I with my sword and she with her spells.”

  
“I had doubts about the artifact, but we eventually after some hours found it. She was so thrilled that she forgot my presence.” Teldryn fell quiet for a brief moment as he still recalled the moment. He was barely aware of his partner sitting close to him. “Later on the same evening, she called me to her tent. And, guess what she wanted? That’s right. We had one damn hot night.” His tone was bitter underlined with regret.

  
A wave of sadness swept over Ciel’nn as he figured out how the tale would end. He almost felt the mer’s feelings. He tensed up, wanting to reach for his partner’s hand.

  
Teldryn stared into the camp fire as he finished his tale. “In the morning, she threw a mocking look at me and said she had noticed my lust for her, and that I’d be never a part of her future as I’m a lowborn. She never had any interest in me. I was to escort her back to Blacklight where she left back to Summerset Isles.”

  
Ciel’nn let out a low hiss. He didn’t want to see Teldryn upset, or angry. Not like this. The regret shone from the mer’s eyes, and Ciel’nn wished he could make it go away. He shifted to embrace his partner and placed a warm kiss on his neck. “I’m sorry you had—“

“Don’t be sorry.” The older mer said, without pushing Ciel’nn away. “I’m glad she’s gone. Let’s us hope I don’t see her again. It’s my regret that I fell so low.” He sighed as he felt the warmth on his neck.

  
“I’m glad you shared this with me, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn whispered. He shifted to look at the mer and laced his fingers with the mer’s own. “And, just so you know, I’m with you to the bitter end. To Oblivion and back.” He said in warm tone. I will also deal with anyone that tries to harm you. 

  
The older mer smiled to him and leaned closer. “Just don’t tell everyone I’ve gone soft.” To this, the young mer flashed a smirk. “You? Soft? I don’t know what you are talking about, Teldryn.”

  
They settled to sleep after a while. Ciel’nn, in Teldryn’s arms, listened to the mer’s soothing hum. Although, the humming brought him comfort in the chilling night, he’d wait until his companion was asleep before he’d allow himself slide into to a slumber.

  
An abhorrent roar echoed from the North and, after it a faint scream followed. The young mer’s eyes snapped open.

 


	39. Chapter 39

The gray clouds and the dark horizon towards the North made the anxiety swirl around him. Ciel’nn coughed and licked his dry lips as he sat on a rock and checked his bow with a scowl on his face. The nightly roar had kept him awake the rest of the night. No good rest nightly rest meant he was in a foul mood. His heart didn’t know if to be scared or courageous. For his blood had ran cold during the roar. He shook his head involuntary. “N’chow.”   
  
Frowning, Teldryn observed the direction where from the roar might have come from. It was difficult to say for sure. He turned to his partner, who was checking his bow. “Why the bow?” He asked in a calm tone. It wouldn’t do any good to demand anything since Ciel’nn had that scowl on.   
  
“I don’t know.” The young mer replied as he glanced at Teldryn. “I can’t explain it. I just feel we might need it.” He added in a mix of a fearful and uncertain tone. Ciel’nn looked back to his bow and finished checking it. The chitin bow was in good condition even after the netch hunt. He stood up. “I don’t know what in n’wahs name is out there, and  yet I feel I need my bow.”   
  
“Do you still want to go and find some ruins?” The older mer asked.   
  
“Yes, I just hope we don’t run into… whatever it is.” Ciel’nn pulled his backpack on his back and tucked his bow onto his shoulder. “   
  
Teldryn stepped closer and put his hand on the mer’s shoulder. He gazed into Ciel’nn eyes. He’s afraid and wants to escape, but he’s eager to go the ruins. “Alright, do you want me to lead for a change?” There was a small nod from his partner.   
  
They began to set out, when Talvas walked out of the Tower. “Wait! Where are you going? Didn’t you hear the roar last night?” He asked as he strode to them. He cursed inwardly. He hadn’t slept much, and Master Neloth had been acting as if he hadn’t heard the roar. No, he kept mumbling on about the researches he had been doing. _I shouldn’t be scared, damn it! I’m a Telvanni!_   
  
Ciel’nn glanced at the mage, but said nothing. Instead, his hand traced the hilt of his sword.   
  
“We’re going to find some ruins, like it’s interesting to you.” Teldryn replied. “But why should you worry, mage? You’re safe and sound in that Tower over there.” He threw a sharp look at Talvas. “A Telvanni. Go back your tower.” A low tone as the older mer said it.   
  
“Can’t I care for my friend?” Talvas frowned. A friend? He called the young mer his friend? How weird it sounded, but he had gotten used to the mer now, even he couldn’t get his mentoring.   
  
“A friend?” Ciel’nn hissed as he stepped towards him and he looking at him with a cold gaze. “I don’t know, mage. You didn’t finish what you started. A single spell and you didn’t have enough patience.”   
  
Talvas nearly stepped back, but  he managed hold his stance. “I still can finish it.” He wanted to look away from the cold gaze as he shivered under it. What happened to him? He wasn’t like that before.   
  
“Too late, mage!” Ciel’nn snapped as he still had locked Talvas with his gaze. “I’ll find my own way. Teldryn showed me how to begin.”    
  
“I see.” Talvas struggled to speak. “But, if you’re going to go out there, please take this scroll.” He pulled a scroll from his robes and offered it to Ciel’nn.   
  
Ciel’nn frowned, but he grabbed the scroll. He turned to his partner. “Come, Teldryn. We have something to track.” He began to walk away.   
  
Talvas watched the two mer leaving after the older mer had given him a sneer. “Be safe! I want you to come back. Alive.” He whispered the words, swallowing hard. _What is this dread I feel? Has something really nasty awoken on this island?_ He gazed into the horizon once before he hurried back into the tower.   
  
  
The two mer strolled toward the North-East, and passed the people at a strange stone. It seemed they weren’t affected by the last night’s roar at all. They kept building, chanting some words.  Ciel’nn sighed at them. “They just keep building as if they have no concerns.”  He eyed the structure and noticed no visible progress was evident. Yet they carried stones and tools around, he noted.   
  
Teldryn frowned as they were climbing the hill where Thirsk Mead Hall stood. His nose wrinkled as he grunted. “There’s something foul ahead. Be prepared.” He said in a cautious and low tone. He drew his sword, his eyes narrowing.   
  
_I hope the Rieklings are fine._ Ciel’nn nodded and took his sword as quietly as possible. After a moment the smell of blood assailed his nostrils, making his stomach knotted. The young mer wished he could smell a dozen lavenders instead. He drew a deep breath as they reached the clearing.   
  
“What in Oblivion happened here?” The older mer rasped as he looked at the bloody foot prints in the snow. The prints were large and small sized. “There was a bloody battle here. Blood everywhere.” He put his free hand on his hips as he pondered.   
  
Ciel’nn stepped next to Teldryn and crouched to study the prints. As he knew about tracking animals or people, he touched the smaller print first, letting his fingers trace it. “The smaller ones belong to a boar, probably.” He said glancing at his partner.   
  
“There are rieklings that ride them.” Teldryn explained. “I wonder if it’s dead with the boar.”    
  
“Hmm.” Ciel’nn turned to the large print and his eyes widened. “This one doesn’t belong to mer or man, but I don’t know to what or who it belongs to.” He stood up to explore the area before them. “By Azura…”   
  
The frozen lake behind the Hall and the snowy ground close to it was partly covered with fallen riekling riders and four boars. The ground was bloodied. The ice on the lake was cracked as if something some heavy creature had been there. A few  torn apart and drowned rieklings floated in the lake.   
  
A hiss escaped from the older mer’s lips when saw Ciel’nn sprinting towards the Hall, but hesitating at the door. He hadn’t had time time to  grab the young mer’s arm —  Ciel’nn was quick with sudden sprints. He followed briskly after and his partner looked to him. “Do you think they’re…?” He heard Ciel’nn asking him. Teldryn frowned. “It’s a possibility.”   
  
Ciel’nn gave a slight nod and opened the door with a heavy heart. “Riekling?” He asked a bit louder. He hoped there would even be a few left alive, but it was too quiet in the hall. He walked further with caution and eyed the hall. “Riekling?” He repeated. He heard Teldryn closing the door after him.   
  
The hall seemed to be untouched by the massacre outside. All the barrels were still intact as well as the small furniture. The food on the fire pit was left alone, he noted. Ciel’nn looked around the walls and  back to the floor. The furs were tattered as if they were left alone in a hurry. Ciel’nn sat down on the wooden beam.“It’s… abandoned.” He whispered in a melancholic tone.   
  
“Let’s hope that even a few of them escaped the horror.” Teldryn walked to him and surveyed the hall by himself as he put his hand on the mer’s shoulder. “The nearest settlement is Skaal. Maybe they know something about this.” It was a suggestion for the young mer. “Or, do you want to go back to Tel Mithryn?”   
  
“I think visiting the Skaal is a good idea.” Ciel’nn replied in a quiet tone. “I hope we get to eat there. I’m getting hungry.” He stood up and tried to smile. His smile faded as soon as he put it. “I really hope some managed to escape.” He sighed.   
  
They continued their way, passing the lake with their swords in their hands. More blood prints led out of the area of the Hall. The prints showed a speedy pace as if the murderer of the rieklings had been in a hurry. Teldryn had his suspicious, but he didn’t want to alert his companion. He knew Ciel’nn was still afraid from the nightly roar. _I hope it’s not what I think it is._ He glanced over his shoulder to see how his partner was doing. The young mer looked at him with a question in his eyes. Those eyes were wary. “Just checking on you, Ciel’nn.”   
  
“I’m managing.”  Ciel’nn replied as he tilted his head slightly. The older mer’s look shifted slightly and he figured out he couldn’t hide his fear from his partner. _It feels like I’m an open book to him._ Yet, the older mer didn’t say anything, but nodded to him. “It’ll be alright once we reach the village.” He heard the mer saying in a soothing tone. In truth, Ciel’nn was far away from calm. His heart whimpered in fear and his mouth felt dry as they followed the blood prints towards the path that led to Skaal.   
  
A group of three warriors and one hunter kept guard on the path. They were all Skaal veterans. They easily spotted the two mer coming up from the side path and hailed at them. “Not another step reavers!” The hunter with a bow aimed to them shouted. The warriors began to approach them.   
  
“Hold on, now!” Teldryn hailed back at them as they stopped in their tracks. “We’re mere travelers. We mean to harm to you!” He motioned at Ciel’nn sheath to his sword.   
  
“You expect us to believe that? After what happened to our hunting party? You shred them into pieces!” The hunter shouted in anger. “Pieces! Selgaard was cut to death. His neck, too.”   
  
“We don’t know what you mean. We’re simple travelers from Raven Rock.” Teldryn tried. The warriors weren’t far off now. He could sense his partner settling behind his back. “We’ve fought reavers, too. They almost killed my partner.”   
  
“Really?” The hunter questioned as she lowered her bow. She stepped out from her cover and walked to them. The warriors stood nearby, facing the two mer. “We’ve been hit by reavers almost every second dawn. So far we’ve drove them away.”   
  
“They’re planning something, no doubt.” Teldryn said as he looked to the hunter. “The Thirsk Mead Hall had been hit by something bigger. There’s blood everywhere.”   
  
The hunter frowned at the news of the hall and glanced at the warriors behind her. They had grim looks about them. The hunter looked back to the mer. “There’s something else out than the reavers.” Her voice was gravely serious.   
  
“Don’t say it’s about last night’s roar?” Teldryn grumbled.   
  
“You two had better come to the village.” One of the warriors said in a deep voice.   
  
Teldryn looked to Ciel’nn, who bit his lower lip. Shit. He looks like a scared rabbit. The older mer took his partner’s hand into his own. “I’m with you. I think we’ll be safe in the village. Come.”   
  
“We hope so, too.” One of the warriors frowned as they began to follow the hunter into the village of Skaal.   
  
Ciel’nn couldn’t help but glance around the village. There were also blood splatters on the edges of the village. Some of the people were repairing damaged property and what not.  At the far end of the village seemed to be some grave mounds. The mer’s heart skipped another beat. _Even they aren’t safe here. This was a mistake._   
  
They were brought in front of Frea, who currently was in charge of the defense of the village. She sighed as the hunter explained that they them found on the road, coming toward the Skaal. “Why are you here? There’s a beast out there and reavers about. We don’t have time to shelter visitors.”   
  
“The beast seems to  be blood thirsty and ravaging everything and everyone on its path. There’s a massacre in front of Thirsk Mead Hall.” Teldryn said in a low tone.   
  
“They’re just small rieklings.” Frea shot back and was about to say more, but the young mer cut it short.   
  
“Just rieklings?” Ciel’nn finally barked as he couldn’t take it anymore. “They’re living beings as we are. They’re no lesser beings. They have a culture out here, maybe entire clans! They even might know of magic!” He felt his partner’s hand on his shoulder, but went on. “This beast… seems you know something of it. Better tell us too, and I’ll share what we know about the reavers.” His eyes hardened as he stared at Frea, with his heart beating wildly.    
  
_ Azura strike me down if they don’t listen. _


	40. Chapter 40

Ciel’nn had fallen into his own thoughts, while the Skaal Shaman studied the map of the reaver camps with her brows knitted. Sitting inside the Shaman’s hut, the fear of the monster faded and changed into another shape of fear. And, that fear was laced with a doubt. He tapped his tea cup and frowned.  
  
 _What if they find out? I killed one of their hunting parties. Though I don’t remember a lot of it. What if they find out?  We’re not safe here. This was a mistake._  
  
He wanted to get out of the village. But, the young mer didn’t want to go outside either. Outside, somewhere lurked the beast that had slaughtered the rieklings.  _I’m stuck here._ Ciel’nn glanced to his partner, who sat opposite him. The older mer was focused on something before their eyes met.  
  
Seeing the fear of getting exposed from Ciel’nn’s eyes, Teldryn shifted to sit next to him. He looked to his partner as he took his hand into his own. _What’s wrong?_ He frowned at Ciel’nn. To see the other mer nearly frightened as a startled kwama, it turned Teldryn into protective mode.  
  
 _What if they find out?_ Ciel’nn looked side-ways to Frea at the table.  
  
It dawned on Teldryn that he hadn’t thought about that. He cursed himself for not thinking about coming to the village any further. They had come here forgetting the risk that someone might know what Ciel’nn had done. He looked back to his partner, his eyes showing totality for his message. _If it comes to that, I’ll get out of here. Try to be as normal as possible. It’ll be alright._  
  
Ciel’nn frowned when the door opened. They looked at the young man, who stepped in and brushed the snow off his cloak.  
  
“Wulf. Took you long enough. Any news?” Frea asked turning to them. She still had her frown on.   
  
The young man sighed. “He’s gone somewhere. Our hunters can’t keep track anymore. He’s too fast.” Wulf informed them as he found his place on a bench. Frea still gazed at him, so Wulf continued. “He’s moving into the Northern parts.”  
  
“He?” Ciel’nn interjected. “It’s a fucking beast! You should go after it and kill it.” He was aware of himself sounding more panicked than calm. His calmness was fading. His partner wrapped his arm around his shoulder, but the young mer didn’t feel any calmer.  
  
Wulf looked to the young mer with sorrowful eyes. “Beast? Yes, but he’s also my brother.” He sighed as he knew his brother was a huge problem. He just didn’t want to admit it.   
  
No-one spoke a while.   
  
Frea let out a deep sigh. “You’d better the tell them the full tale of Torkild, Wulf.” He looked to the two mer. “I thank you for the map. I shall make a copy of it. Maybe we can come up with a plan of how to defend this village better. Meanwhile you can stay as long as you like, but stay out of the men’s way.”  
  
 _We’re not staying that long._ Ciel’nn nodded and looked to Wulf who had helped himself with a hot cup of snow berry tea.  
  
Wulf eyed his tea for a moment before raised his gaze towards the two mer. “Torkild is my brother and he is the beast among the other werebears.” He let out a heavy sigh as sadness tightened his throat.  
  
Ciel’nn’s shifted in his place. _There are more beasts? I can deal with reavers, but werebears… not at all._ That safety he had felt since they came to the hut left him.  
  
“He wasn’t one for practicing  All-Maker beliefs with us, so he left the village. It’s now fifteen years since then. First I thought I lost him, but then one of hunters saw him transforming one night. No doubt, he turned to Hircine for the dominance and power that he always spoke about.” He paused to sip his tea.  
  
“How did he become a bloodthirsty beast?” Teldryn asked in a low voice. He had felt his partner shifting restlessly and he pulled the young mer closer to him. Slowly it dawned no him that coming  to this village wasn’t a smart move. _I’ll suggest leaving in the morning if all is still well._  
  
Wulf looked to the older mer with wary eyes. “That’s the grimmer part. We think that he must have embraced the beast form completely, and lost himself within. I’m honest with you, I don’t know a lot about Hircine, and I’m not sure where his bloodthirstiness comes from. It could be that Hircine cursed him, but we can’t be sure.”  
  
“Hmm.” Teldryn thought a moment.  
  
“So, you’re saying you can’t go after him because he’s your brother?” Ciel’nn asked finally. “What if he comes here and kills you all?” He didn’t want to think about it, but seeing the people of Skaal just sitting and waiting for the beast’s return annoyed him. It was out of the question that he would go after the beast. It was a problem for the people of Skaal, not for him.  
  
“We just can’t leave the village for one person. The reavers might come up here with a bigger group. We’re only a handful.” Frea said, crossing her arms. She eyed the young mer who stared back at her. It was clear the mer was afraid, but there was so little for the shaman to do about it. They had injured villagers and hunters. With Selgaard dead, they didn’t have another mighty hunter.  
  
Ciel’nn scoffed. “Unbelievable.” It was a quiet utterance. _They chose to do nothing about the beast._ He looked to Wulf, who averted his gaze. _I bet things would change if Sarade was here, but she’s in Skyrim dealing with everything else._ The young mer shifted as he looked to his partner. “We’ll leave in the morning.”   
  
_And, leaving you to your doom._  
  
The wounded hunters were sleeping on spare bedrolls on the other side of the Great Hall. It was quiet apart from the occasional mumble and whimper from the wounded. The center fire pit warmed nicely. A few herbal ingredients brought a soothing scent that floated around the hall.  
  
Not enough soothing for Ciel’nn, who sat on his bedroll. He eyed the Great hall and wondered if Frea was the only leader there. He had heard some hunters talking about a man who had died. It seemed this man was also a shaman, but perished during some strange circumstances. Some Daedric Prince business, he had heard. A shiver swept through his body even though they just had ate some horker stew.  
  
“Are you cold?” Teldryn looked to his partner. It was warm, but the mer shivered. He found it strange. “I was going to suggest that we’d leave in the morning, but I’m glad you decided before it. This place…” he lowered his voice into a whisper. “It is not good to stay here for long.” The older mer reached out to brush off Ciel’nn’s stray hair. “How are you feeling?”  
  
The young mer enjoyed the brief moment of the slight touch and sighed. “I can’t shake the feeling of being in danger.” He replied in a soft tone. “I heard an older shaman had died probably due to a some Daedric Prince influence or something. It just gives me the shivers.” He paused for a moment. “Something is not right here. I’ll be happy to leave here tomorrow.” Ciel’nn took Teldryn’s hand into his own. “Honestly,” he gazed into those sharp eyes of the mer’s, “I don’t know how I’d be if you weren’t here with me.” _Azura bless him._  
  
The older mer smiled and nodded. “I’m glad to be with you, too.” Then, he added in a lower tone, “Someone has to keep en eye on you.” Teldryn flashed a grin. “Maybe we should—”  
  
The door of the great hall opened and a blood freezing howl echoed around the walls as a small child tottered inside. She looked around the hall and noticed the two mer looking at her. The younger one had a fearful eyes. The child approached them.  
  
“You are afraid.” She looked to the young mer, who frowned at her. “Torkild is lost to us. He can’t turn back anymore, and they are afraid of him, too.” She continued in a calm tone.  
  
Ciel’nn had a hard time to comprehend why this child was speaking to him. He was nobody, but it wasn’t the first time children came to speak to him. It was still weird to him as he couldn’t stop them. _They should run away instead of talking to me._ “That is why we’re leaving tomorrow.” His smile faded as soon as it appeared.   
  
“Then take this talisman. My uncle made it for me, but now I give it to you.” The child now showed him a talisman with a leather band and it was decorated with a gemstone made of stalhrim. “It’s blessed by the All-maker. It will keep Torkild away from you.”  
  
Ciel’nn frowned. “But it’s yours. I can’t take it.” It wouldn’t be right. He didn’t even know if it would work against the beast. The stalhrim gemstone was a curious thing, though. He deemed this talisman was special.  
  
“You are afraid. You need it, mer.” She still offered him the talisman. “It will protect you.”  
  
The young mer sighed. “Alright, then. But, does it work when he’s in bloodthirsty mood?” Ciel’nn took the talisman carefully and inspected it. There was warmth on his left side. Teldryn had leaned over it to see the item.  
  
“It will protect you.” The child replied and watched  how the young mer put on the pendant. She smiled at him before she turned, and walked toward the door.  
  
 _A strange child._  
  
The following night was peaceful for Ciel’nn, but he didn’t dream. It was like black velvet around his mind and it was soothing as his back was firmly against Teldryn’s body. The whimpers and mumbles of the wounded didn’t bother him.  
  
 A band of mauled and dead reavers had been sighted, the able-hunters reported to Frea in the morning. They weren’t certain if it was Torkild or someone else from the werebears. Frea frowned at the news. It would be a matter of time when they turned their muzzles toward the village. _All-Maker, will you protect your children?_   She observed the village. They still needed to build better defenses, but something told Frea that it wouldn’t be enough. Come the reavers or werebears, they’d be devoured in any case. It is my trial from the All-maker.  
  
The Shaman turned her head when the two mer emerged from the great hall. They were leaving. Frea wasn’t sure how she was taking it. The two mer were leaving as if their village wasn’t safe, but then leaving would put them in even more danger. _It’s their decision. I should focus on the village._ The young mer looked to her for brief moment, then they began to walk away. “Stay safe.” Frea whispered after them.  
  
Ciel’nn, still puzzled from the child’s visit, had thought they’d go back to Raven Rock. It meant they’d go the straightest way, passing by the Temple of Miraak and Kagrumez, then avoid the old reaver camp. It should be one or two day trip, given nothing would happened on their way.  
  
“Do you think the beasts come down to the South?” Ciel’nn asked casually as they crossed the wooden bridge. He hoped that the beast wouldn’t, but  as it was said, the beast had moved to the Northern parts of the island… “Sildras and his gang is in danger, too.” He added after a moment while making sure the fur hood was tightly on his shoulders. The talisman that the child had given him was under his shirt. _I really hope it works._  
  
“I don’t give a shit if his gang gets slaughtered. Good riddance.” Teldryn rumbled as they walked down the path toward the Temple of Miraak. “Although, I’m interested to see what kind of a mer this Sildras is. I know you said he’s ex-Dres, but as a reaver… Well, it’s another story.”  
  
“He is another story entirely.” Ciel’nn replied. “You know, when I walked to their camp to make a deal, I was afraid he might not believe me and cut my throat.” He remembered the moment when Sildras had asked him to sit down. _It was both a bold and stupid decision, now thinking about it afterward._  
  
“Maybe he thought to spare you because he saw something in you.” Teldryn glanced at his partner with a hint of a smile. “But, honestly, I have a feeling we’re going to face him sooner or later.” He said and adjusted his fur cloak. “It’s fucking cold up here.”  
  
Ciel’nn nodded. “That’s what I’m expecting since his little group didn’t kill me, but I’m not interested as in why he spared me.” Then he added in a lower tone. “His time will come."


	41. Chapter 41

The screams and curses filled the reaver camp before the dawn. Dandera hadn’t gotten much sleep since the patrol came back – well, what’s left of it. Her reaver band were veterans. Still, most of the patrol had died in the paws of the beast. The few survivors were injured and in pain.   
  
Dandera looked to the young wounded reaver, who was in a bad way. He had no clear bite marks, but dozens of cuts and  few were deep. Maybe the beast spared him out of pity? She shook her head and frowned as she had no idea if the boy was going to survive. The wounds they had tried to clean and patch up, but still the young mer seemed to be in pain.   
  
Dandera gritted her teeth together, then she felt the energy fleeing from her. The reavers that were under her command were her family. She cared for them even when they bickered with each other. Having lost so many over one night was a hard one to take for her. Maybe she should have become a farmer? Dandera shook her head inwardly. _I’d never farm myself._ She let out a light gasp as the boy grabbed her hand and looked at her.  
  
“Dan… Will Azura come to guide my way when I die?” the boy asked in a shaky voice. His were eyes reddened and he took slow breaths that ended up in a wince.  
  
The band leader’s chin trembled, but she forced herself to nod. “I’m sure she’ll guide your way to your ancestors.” _I’m so sorry, little one._ Dandera watched the boy smiling weakly as his eyes closed, as his head turned aside and the grip on her hand loosened. _Azura guide you._ She took a deep breath and blinked the tears away. Her shoulders drooped as the world seemed to slow down.  
  
The screaming had stopped by dawn, but Dandera had no idea when, nor did she hear the footsteps coming toward her tent. Getting up on her feet was bothersome for she had no energy. Everything seemed pointless. This big plan of Sildras would get them all killed, she thought. Or, maybe she should blame the beast? Dandera frowned in her thoughts. What was becoming of her band?  
  
A male Dunmer pushed the flap aside and entered the band leader’s tent. “Dandera?” he inquired and waited for her response. He frowned at her posture, all collapsed on her bedroll. Yet, he didn’t dare to step closer even he was her mate. His chosen woman had a temper after when she had been sad or otherwise had a difficult time, and Kura had learned to keep his distance. “Dandera? Are you awake?”  
  
“We should band together with Vermith’s band.” Dandera said quietly. “What is it this time, Kura?” She turned her head to see her mate. Kura had been beside her before the bands were formed, before Mogrul came into the picture. They were both veteran reavers and their bond was stronger than a Nord’s craving for mead.   
  
Kura’s lips twitched but he kept the neutral look. “Three of the five survived their wounds, but they aren’t in any condition to fight for a while.” He stepped closer as Dandera beckoned to him to. “Pity, the kid died though. He was a good archer.” He caressed his love’s cheek as he knew it would ease the sadness away. Not completely, but it’s a start. “I can send a messenger to Vermith’s camp if you want to?” Kura whispered. “And, if you’re serious about it?”  
  
With their eyes locked in a tender gaze, Dandera nodded with a hint of a smile. It is a necessary action, to survive. She knew Vermith, who was a veteran also. A strong band leader. “It will be good for our band, my love.”  
  
Kura leaned in to kiss his love’s forehead before he straightened up. “I’ll let the others know, too.” He flashed a smile before he left the tent.  
  


* * *

  
Leaving the ruins of Kagrumez behind, Ciel’nn narrowed his eyes as he caught the sight of two pirates fighting over a shovel in a short distance away. He exchanged an amused glance with his partner upon their approach.   
  
They were certainly pirates, by judging their clothing. The Argonian had fur clothing and some kind of bone fetish hanging around his neck. The Imperial had proper red and black pirate colors. He also had a face a tattoo on his face. They were so focused on fighting over the shovel that they didn’t notice the two mer.  
  
“What’s so special about that shovel?” The young mer asked, taking a confident stance and his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.  
  
The pirates gasped in surprise and looked to the two mer. The Argonian swallowed as he nervously glanced at the Imperial.  
  
“Don’t tell them!” The man snarled, keeping his eyes on the older mer.  
  
“Tell about the treasure?” The Argonian grunted.  
  
“You idiot! Now they know about it too!” The Imperial growled, taking his sword out.  
  
“What about the treasure?” Ciel’nn asked, tilting his head. Curious, he hadn’t had a clue of a treasure. Now he needed to know more. The treasure, it must be worth  something as these pirates were after it and the Imperial clearly didn’t want to share a bit of it.  
  
“We’ll tell you nothing!” The Imperial snarled, still keeping his eyes on Teldryn. The mer was watching him as if he’d make the first move. He wouldn’t make that mistake. The Dunmer were tricky folk as if they were constantly scheming.  
  
The Argonian twitched and his tongue darted out to lick his lower lip. If he moved, the fellow pirate in red and black would kill him. So he kept his eyes on the young mer, who still hadn’t drawn his sword out. If only he knew what  the mer was thinking, but his gaze was more observing than threatening. “Haknir’s Shoal. The tre—“  
  
“You moron!” The Imperial bellowed and slashed his sword at the scaled pirate. His blade went through from the Argonian’s side to his stomach. He didn’t watch his fellow pirate collapsing on the ash. Instead he felt another blade piercing his middle back. He groaned, then cursed, spluttering blood before falling down.  
  
“Not the brightest of pirates.” Teldryn grunted while he cleaned his sword. “The scaly clearly didn’t want to him to get the treasure.” He eyed the pirates for a moment. The Imperial might have been experienced according to his scars and tattoos. And, probably the most violent one, too.  
  
“Curious.” Ciel’nn mused as he checked if the Argonian had anything with him. “Do you know where this Haknir’s Shoal is? I haven’t heard of it.” His head lowered as he closed his eyes. “This one didn’t even have a map. Disappointing.” His voice was mimicking sadness, but then the young mer stood up, holding a few Septims in his hand and tucked them into his backpack.  
  
Teldryn looked to his partner. The mimicked sadness didn’t escape him. “Cheer up. Maybe Geldis knows something of this treasure. If it exists.” He grabbed the shovel from the ground and broke it with his knee. It was an old and fragile one. Easily broken. The older mer checked the Imperial for valuables, finding nothing but an old and oval shaped signet ring. The emerald gemstone was worn and nearly broken, but perhaps it could be fixed. He put it away into his belt pouch.  
  
“We would have needed the shovel ourselves.” Ciel’nn said when he saw his partner had broken the tool. He wouldn’t not dig anything by his hands. He caught sight of the ring that Teldryn put away. “That is a topaz ring. Do you know how much they cost at the market?” He looked to Teldryn with a smirk.  
  
 _He’s trying to impress me_ , Teldryn thought. He flashed a grin. “I’m sure it’ll fetch you a grand dinner at Blacklight.” He kept the eye contact as he said it. His partner’s skin flushed and his lips parted ever so slightly. The older mer took a delight from the sight until his own mind began fantasizing about them both. He wanted to touch the other mer, but Ciel’nn took a step away from him.  
  
“We better go to Raven Rock and ask Geldis about the treasure.” The young mer said cheerfully as he walked toward the old reaver camp. He still tried to calm his racing heart. It was as if his partner knew what exactly to say. Ciel’nn bit his lower lip. _Damn him._ He bit his lower lip, then a smile spread on his face. Ciel’nn glanced over his shoulder. “You coming, Teldryn?”

  
  
The day was turning into early evening when Tenaru was preparing to close her stall. She played with her hair while she stared at a bundle of Trama roots and took deep breaths to calm herself. The growl that was heard the other night had been horrifying! She hoped the young mer was alright, and his terrible partner, too. Her ex-love, Brivan, kept checking in on her on his shifts. _They’ll be fine. They’re mercenaries. You shouldn’t worry about them,_ Brivan had told her, but it hadn’t eased her mind at all. In her thoughts, Tenaru dropped a vial. “Damn it!”  
  
After she stood up from cleaning the mess, Tenaru’s heart leaped to her throat. The young mer and his terrible companion arrived at Raven Rock. Ciel’nn seemed to be unharmed, but to her dismay, the young mer had a sparkling smirk when he exchanged some words with the Captain. Then, the older mer had that certain look. _Did they…? No!_ Ciel’nn was hers, and hers alone. Yet, she had to find a way to win him over. _He likes the poisons, so what if I make a wonderful poison in an expensive vial? But, I’m out of certain ingredients!_ The alchemist let out a soft groan as she watched the two mer walking to the Retching Netch. Her expression soured even more when Brivan strolled toward her stall.  
  
The Inn wasn’t full and the patrons were chatting in a relaxed way when Ciel’nn and Teldryn walked down the stairs. Ondren and Ravyn were having a drink at one side table. Ciel’nn exchanged nods with the young Redoran guard while Teldryn went to talk with Geldis.

  
“Nice to see you’re not shredded into pieces.” Ondren gave a slight smile when Ciel’nn came to greet him. “We were worried.”  
  
“You were?” Ciel’nn lifted a brow. “That’s touching, Redoran.” He was aware of him teasing the mer. Ondren was cute for a Redoran. “There’s a werebear on the loose. Slaughtered the rieklings at Thirsk Mead Hall. A bloody sight.”  
  
“Rieklings? Why don’t the Skaal do anything about the beast? Aren’t they the hunters and all?” Ondren asked, ignoring the tease. _A werebear and reavers, what is this island coming to?_ He hoped the beast wouldn’t come down into the town. As a young guard, he wasn’t ready to deal with big and stinky furry creatures.  
  
“Beats me. I heard they’re afraid of the beast, too.” Ciel’nn said and glanced at his partner. _He’s ordering food. Good, I’m getting hungry._ ”It was good to see you again, Redoran. I’ll see you around.” He patted the young guard’s shoulder before leaving to join with Teldryn.  
  
Teldryn took the plates from the counter when Ciel’nn came to his side. “Did you ask Geldis about it?” He heard his partner asking him. “Not yet. We need to—“  
  
“Ask me what?” The Inn keeper looked to Ciel’nn, then Teldryn.  
  
“Do you know about this treasure around Haknir’s Shoal?” Ciel’nn asked, his eyes shining in curiosity and hope. _Tell me, you know of it!_ The Inn keeper frowned at first, but then nodded. The young mer leaned a bit closer, awaiting his reply. “Well?”  
  
“I’ll tell you after you two have eaten.” Geldis smiled at the young mer’s reaction.  
  
Teldryn laughed. “We need to eat first before doing anything else. Get to your chair.” He headed towards a free table in the pillar’s shadow and set the plates down.  
  
Ciel’nn glared at the Inn keeper. “You’re no fun!” He marched towards the table that his partner had taken for them. “I swear you two are against me.” He sat down and took the cup when Teldryn looked at him.   
  
“And, I swear I don’t know what you are talking about.” The older mer smiled. “Try to enjoy your meal.” He watched Ciel’nn sighing, then digging into the food that was poached kwama egg and crab meat along with some wine.


	42. Chapter 42

In the dim lit Retching Netch, they were all gathered to hear a story that Geldis had offered to tell them. The story of the Deathbrand. Everyone had their own drink to drown with during the story for Geldis had the voice and tone to get everyone on edge.

The story told how Haknir Deathbrand had become a legend among the pirates and eventually gained the title of “The King of Ghosts” with his twin sabers. He, in his gleaming Stalhrim armor, had been scything men to the left and right like grass and became the most feared pirate on the northern seas.

But, it was his own crew who feared him the most when The King of Ghosts fought with madness in his eyes. No one dared to oppose him as it was known that he took delight in murder and torture for its own sake. He had been seen drinking his victims’ blood to extend his own life. This led to a darker rumor of him being in a pact with Dagon, prince of destruction. Haknir had paid a horrible price to seal that pact. He carried a terrible scar, never to heal - the Deathbrand, on his face, which no man would look upon without flinching.

Haknir was said to be a god, but the King of Ghosts was dying.

His crew had been waiting for his final words. Who would be the next captain? And what of the treasure they had collected so far. The two named men Garuk Windrime, the ship’s quartermaster, and Thalin the ship’s helmsman, expected one of them to be dead by sundown as Thalin was Garuk’s rival. The other would be the new captain. Hopefully.

Hakir came out from his cabin. He was old, but his ever notorious presence was with him. The old pirate looked about the crew, and said, "You wish to know who will be my successor, and how my share of the treasure shall be divided."

It was clear that was the question, but there were also murmurs of protest which Haknir cut short.

"All these years, I have looked for one who was worthy to take my place, or strong enough to take it from me. Not one of you even comes close. And so none of you shall have it."

He extended his hand. "In Dagon's name, I place a curse upon my armor, and my swords. This ship, and all it carries. Until the day when one of you can best me in combat, you shall have not a single coin." He looked up at them. "Be grateful I have left you with your lives."

At this point, Garuk and Thalin shared a glance. If the captain would had been anyone else, there would have been a munity. But it was Haknir, so none spoke.

Haknir threw a map at Garuk's feet. "Garuk, take a longboat, and bury my armor in the places I have marked. Thalin, we sail to my tomb, where you shall leave me with my gold. Then burn your ships, and do as you will. I am your captain no more." And with that, he turned and stalked back to his quarters.

At daybreak, Garuk took his leave, and set out in a longboat with three of his men. They landed on a shoal to the north of Solstheim, at the place Haknir had marked, made camp, and began to dig.

But, Garuk wasn’t above the greed that stirred in his heart. From time to time, he glanced the iron-bound chest that they brought with them. The old King of Ghosts was gone, probably dead already. His order were foolish, Garuk had thought.

That night, Garuk pried open the chest and drew out the helm from within, forgetting the curse Haknir had placed on it. The Stalhrim glimmered in the moonlight. It was his time, to become the new King of Ghosts. Garuk placed the helm on his head.

And he screamed.

“And it is said you can still hear his scream, on moonlit nights, on a rocky shoal off of the northern coast of Solstheim.” Geldis ended the tale.

The patrons released a deep breath as if they had been holding it since the story had begun. Drinks were drank and swallowed with shivers. It made Geldis feel like a successful story teller until his eyes focussed on Ciel’nn. “So, how did you like it?”

The young mer tapped the edge of his cup of Sujamma. “Fascinating. A cursed treasure. I’d like to know the other locations of those buried treasures.”

Geldis shook his head. “Are you seriously going after the treasures?”

“Yes.” Ciel’nn nodded. “Why not?”

“Are you insane?” Geldis stared at the young mer. ”They’re cursed.” He couldn’t believe if the young mer was going to after them.

“Probably.” Teldryn interjected before he downed his Sujamma. “It’s not like we’re going to use them, but to sell them.” He knew Ciel’nn wouldn’t go after it just for selling them. No, it was the thrill of seeking them out.

Ciel’nn flashed a snarl at the Inn keeper. “Besides, there are pirates on this island already. We found two pirates fighting over a shovel.” He took a sip from his cup. “It has already begun, Geldis. And, we’re joining the hunt.” The idea of hunting down the treasures and clashing with the pirates was thrilling. _They_ _’re a bloodthirsty lot, probably._ It wasn’t an issue though.

“Azura preserve us.” Geldis breathed as he placed his hand on his chest. “Let’s hope they don’t invade here in the town.”

They were enjoying their drinks when Tenaru walked down the stairs. The new alchemist surveyed the Inn and spotted Ciel’nn at the counter. She bit her lower lip as she strolled towards the counter even if she couldn’t stand the older mer. Tenaru cleared her throat. “Can I have some wine, Geldis dear?” Then, she looked to Ciel’nn. “I heard something about pirates on my way here.”

Ciel’nn sighed. “The pirates are after a treasure.” His tone was neutral. He’d wanted to go away, but sitting there was comfortable enough. As long as Tenaru wasn’t going to cling to him and drool like a fool, he could tolerate her.

“That’s horrible.” Tenaru groaned. “As if it is already dangerous enough to after some ingredients.” She sat on an empty chair nearby. “What am I going to do?”

Teldryn rolled his eyes before taking a bite of his roasted ash hopper leg. Women after his partner… He couldn’t blame her. Ciel’nn was a tempting mer in his mysterious ways, but also a dangerous individual. _But also a fragile mer._

“Well, we’re leaving tomorrow.” Ciel’nn said nonchalantly. “To find those treasures.”

The new alchemist shot a desperate look on the young mer. “But, it’s dangerous! Those pirates...Um…” she paused for a moment and collected herself. “Could you find me a few ingredients?” Tenaru pleaded while she looked to Ciel’nn. “Please?” _Please, say yes! I need them!_

Ciel’nn sighed again. It wouldn’t hurt to help, but she was asking probably to get on his good side. To get closer, and the young mer wasn’t sure if he wanted that. Still, Tenaru was a fellow alchemist. “I can’t promise anything solid, but what do you need?” He gave her a tired glance.

“Oh, you’re doing it?” _Actually?_ Tenaru almost stammered in excitement, but she forced herself to behave as a noble Dunmer should. “I’d need a handful of Ash creep cluster and a handful of Scathecraw.” _He_ _’ll know what those are for!_ Her heart raced at the prospect Ciel’nn might suspect something. Like her plan for him. He looked so smart of a mer!

Geldis handed Tenaru her wine glass. “There you go, sera.”

Tenaru took the glass with a smile and focused back on the young mer.

A dark brow cocked up as Ciel’nn stared at the alchemist. What was she up to? Shrugging inwardly, he asked. “Are you trying to poison someone?” But the nervous laugh from Tenaru indicated otherwise. Maybe she wanted to restock then? “I’ll look for them, if we have time.” He turned back to the counter.

“Thank you, Ciel’nn.” The new alchemist beamed. She knew she should walk away politely as the mer had turned away from her, but it was harder to do so. “I’ll be going now.” Tenaru whispered, mainly to herself. _At least he talked to me, but once I have the ingredients and have the poison for him – he_ _’ll fall for me!_ With those thoughts, she walked quietly away, towards the stairs.

“I wonder if she’s looking to poison you.” Teldryn glanced at his partner. _That_ _’d be a mistake_ , but he thought it would be difficult to do. “When did you learn about poisons?” He couldn’t remember if Ciel’nn had told him.

Ciel’nn took a sip from his cup. “In the early years when my mother taught me the names and what each ingredient did.” He wondered if he should tell him that he tried to poison the old mer. The memory made him smile for a brief second. _Too bad he didn_ _’t die back then._

_In the early years_ _… Damn, he could be a master of poisons now._ But what did he know of them? Nothing. Teldryn noted the smile that danced across Ciel’nn’s face. “A good memory?” At least he hoped it would be. “I tried my first poison on the old mer.” His partner’s voice was low and reaching the cold notes. The older mer knew he should be shocked at this reveal, but the other mer had told him about his father. “Did he die?”

Ciel’nn shook his head gently. “No, it only made him cough like crazy.” _But he_ _’s dead now and that’s enough._ To his surprise, Teldryn hadn’t scowled or looked at him like he was a monster at all. There was some understanding in his eyes. _We_ _’re no saints._

Geldis blinked. Did he hear correctly? _The kid had tried to poison his father? By Azura, what must this kid have gone through?_ Ciel’nn looked calm on the surface, but what was it like was inside him? Stormy? Broken? Without a word, the Inn keeper made a honey tea and placed it in front of Ciel’nn, who looked to him with a puzzling look. “It’s on the house.”

Ciel’nn tilted his head while he kept his eyes on the Inn keeper. _I hope you can keep your mouth shut, Geldis._ He hadn’t had a honey tea for a while. It also helped him to sleep better. He glanced at Teldryn. “I’m being nursed.” He chuckled quietly before he took the tea cup into his hands. Oh, how the scent of honey reminded him of Skyrim and the young Nord…

Teldryn smiled. _You need a lot of nursing. More than you know. I_ _’ll watch out that you don’t have to suffer like that anymore._

 

In their room, Ciel’nn read briefly the Deathbrand book once more, and then marked the supposed to location, where Garuk had been digging, on their map. “I wonder if we’ll hear his scream when it’s a moonlit night.” He mused, scrolling the map in his hands.

Teldryn packed their backpack with the necessities. “If it can still be heard, then we know the treasure exists. There will be more pirates to fight against. That’ll be more training for you.” He took the map from his partner and tucked it carefully into the backpack.

Ciel’nn flashed a smirk as he looked to Teldryn. “I think I can handle them after a well rested night.” He gazed into his partner’s eyes for a moment longer before he reached out to touch his cheek. “It will be a thrilling treasure hunt, daelha.” He said softly in Dunmeri.” The older mer softened visibly in his eyes and smiled.

It had been a long time since the older mer had heard anyone calling him as such. It warmed his heart. Maybe it was his time to melt as he couldn’t deny the desire that was stirring up. “We’d better get some sleep then.” He gently embraced his partner and kissed his forehead. “Daelha.” Teldryn uttered the word carefully and softer than a feather. It felt right to him.


	43. Chapter 43

A group of ash hoppers were converging on the ash wastes when Ciel’nn scanned the immediate area. They had left Raven Rock and Hrodulf’s house was ahead of them. The way ahead was clear. _But something might come up later_ , Ciel’nn thought. He glanced at his partner close by. The sight of the older mer who was gazing into the horizon, his hand on the hilt of his sword, made the young mer smirk. It had been the right decision to choose Teldryn, and Ciel’nn hadn’t regretted it.  
  
It was just these little moments when he stopped to think about all that had happened so far. He had made a few wrong decisions in the past and paid for them. Mostly because it hadn’t been for him. There had been times when Ciel’nn was sick of helping people, but he had done what was needed because he was with someone at the time. Had he been alone he wouldn’t have done it. But now, it was different since Teldryn was with him. He let the young mer decide things. Which led Ciel’nn’s train of thoughts to their future.   
  
“What’s on your mind?” Teldryn stepped closer to his partner and put his hand on the mer’s shoulder. _Damn, he looks serious. No, that’s brooding. Talk to me, Ciel’nn._ He prepared for bad news. _I hope it’s not about that condition.Though, it hadn’t surfaced for a while._  
  
The young mer shifted. His features softened as he looked to the older mer. Ciel’nn wasn’t sure what his partner wanted to hear. He had many thoughts. Which one should he pick? Then it slipped through his lips with all confidence and affection. “I would kill for you, Teldryn.” His voice was low, but a soft whisper. _You’re all I have._ Having that said, the young mer hoped it wouldn’t drive Teldryn away. He had meant to say it differently, but it came out like it did.  
  
The answer wasn’t what Teldryn had expected, but it didn’t shake him either. If he was honest to himself he had known it for some time now. His partner bit his lower lip as if he had said something wrong. He squeezed the mer’s shoulder with a smile. “I know you would, and I would do the same, Ciel’nn.” He observed a slight smile on Ciel’nn’s lips. “Who knows what the future holds for us.” Teldryn grinned when the young mer’s lips parted in surprise.  
  
A distant clank of weapons reached them as they neared Tel Mithryn. The sounds of spells thrown and grunts reached the young mer’s ears. He looked to his partner.  
  
“I wonder who has attacked the Wizard?” It didn’t matter to him. Ciel’nn wondered who was crazy enough to attack Tel Mithryn and gain Neloth’s fury in doing so. _Probably some s’wits._  
  
Teldryn grunted before he glanced at the younger mer. “Someone who has lost their wits. And, drank too much beer. Probably. Being drunk-hazy makes you do all kind of desperate things. ” He looked ahead, his brows knitting together.  
  
 _Are you speaking of your own experience? What have you experienced, Teldryn?_ Ciel’nn resisted the deep frown that was appearing on his face, at his partner’s reply. _Oh, Teldryn…_   He turned his head to look at what was causing the ruckus. “You will tell me one day?”  
  
“Perhaps.” The older mer replied as they marched up the hill. “Now, let’s see what fools have made a mistake.” His hand shifted on the hilt of his sword. _This should be interesting._  
  
In front of Tel Mithryn fought the mage and six pirates. The fight was turning in the pirates’ favor as Talvas was getting weary from throwing spells at the filthy pirates. He had no idea of why they had chosen Tel Mithryn for their target. It was pure insanity. Master Neloth had ordered him to dispatch the pirates, but Talvas felt himself weakening. Too much magicka used. _I may die here…_  
  
And, the pirates were getting closer.  
  
Talvas sent another ice pike.   
  
One of the pirates screamed before his lifeless form fell down.  
  
Another pirate screamed. An arrow with a poisoned tip had pierced his shoulder. His curse fell flat when the most excruciating pain lanced his torso within seconds from the impact. He collapsed on the ash with his mouth frothing and his body twitching.  
  
The rest of the pirates turned to see the two mer behind them. The younger one sneered at them, extending his arm with a crooked finger. _Come at us!_ One of them looked back to the mage, considering. What were their chances? They had four mates left. Snarling, the pirate in the lead growled and pointed the two mer.  
  
“Finish them! Spill their guts out!”  
  
With blades in his hands, Ciel’nn smirked. “This will be over soon.” His heart raced as he focused on the pirates. Those bright red eyes of the young mer sparkled and gleamed as he watched the pirates rushing to them. He heard a chuckle from his partner.  
  
“Let’s dance, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn rumbled, his sword in his hand. He’d enjoy this one. His partner’s excitement had latched onto him, too. He had direct eye contact with one of the pirates that was coming at them.  
  
 _I hope the mage is watching._  
  
The Blades clashed. Ciel’nn twisted his own as Teldryn had taught him. That way he got the upper-hand quickly, but the pirate put up a struggle to keep his dagger away from him. _Oh, he’s an experienced one._ The ash shifted as the young mer changed his stance. A smirk crept on his lips.  
  
He didn’t have time to look how stunned the pirate was when Ciel’nn unleashed his flurry in a fluid motion. When the last strike came, his dagger followed in suit. The pirate gasped, then grunted as he turned away from him. “Cursed elf…” The young mer spared only a brief second to watch the pirate doubled over as he fell, and then jumped on the next pirate that was edging closer to him.  
  
Teldryn grinned at the  scarred pirate that had chosen him for a target. He deemed the man was almost his equal. “Man, you’re awful.” He sneered as he dodged the battle axe as it swung by. He could end the pirate’s life with a few slashes, but it wouldn’t be fun. A while longer, the pirate would live. The older mer brought his blade in front of him.  
  
The scarred pirate spat on the ash. “Death comes to your friend, and so—”  
  
“Is that so?” Teldryn flashed a smirk. “Look at your mate.” He allowed the man to look away for  a moment. _I have full confidence on Ciel’nn._ He looked to his partner who stabbed his sword into  the pirate’s chest. The young mer looked up to him, and Teldryn nodded in appreciation. Well done, Ciel’nn.  
  
The scarred pirate roared in anger and shifted to move. He only made a step toward the young mer when he felt a grab on his armor that bend him outward. His  bloodshot eyes widened in horror as he realized he was going to die. A blade cut through his back, severing his spine.  
  
They turned to the last standing pirate, who eyed them in hatred.  
  
Ciel’nn stepped toward him. “Should we give him to the mage?” He asked in a gleeful tone as his gaze searched  for Talvas. “For a punishment, hm? Talvas?” The young mer watched as the mage walked slowly closer and looked to him.  
  
“That’d be kind of you, Ciel’nn.” The mage said in a chilling tone. “Now, what becomes of you, filthy pirate.” Talvas’ eyes veiled as he looked to the man in front of him. The two mer would block his escape, but it seemed the pirate was frozen in  place, staring at him with terror. He shifted his hand with charging a spell, toward the man. “No one threatens Tel Mithryn and lives.” With that, he sent a strong lightning bolt, then watched the spell hit the man.  
  
After the pirate was a pile of ash, Ciel’nn nodded. “I wonder what they wanted?” The mage looked to be alright but exhausted. Something in Talvas made him frown. _He’s slowly becoming like the Wizard? If that day comes, I’ll be far away from here._ He glanced at his partner, who had a smug grin on his lips. _He’s enjoying this, isn’t he?_ The young mer sighed as he let his muscles relax and sheathed his blades.  
  
“I have no idea. Perhaps they knew of Master Neloth’s relics, but that’s most unlikely.” Talvas replied, his tone slightly cold. He narrowed his eyes. _I lashed out. A shift in my power, somehow. What has changed in me?_  
  
Teldryn stepped closer to his partner. “Does your master have  any relic of the Deathbrand?” He looked to the tired mage while he pulled Ciel’nn close to him and wrapped his arm around the mer’s shoulder.  
  
“The Deathbrand treasure? I… I haven’t seen any pirate relic within Master Neloth’s things.” The mage replied, finally brushing his robes. “Are you staying? I’m glad the beast hasn’t gotten you.” He really needed a drink, or rather a strong magicka potion. _I’m so worn out._ He rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
“We aren’t staying this time.” Ciel’nn replied while he enjoyed being close to his partner. The mage frowned at him. “We’re going to find the Deathbrand treasure.” He said in mystical tone.  “Don’t look at me like that. We know it’s cursed.” He flashed a snarl at Talvas. “I’m still angry at you!”  
  
“Fine.” Talvas grumbled as he marched toward the tower, without further word.  
  
Ciel’nn tensed up for a moment as he waited the mage go. _He didn’t even thank us. S’wit!_ He looked to Teldryn. “Let’s go.”  
  
Once Tel Mithryn was behind them, Teldryn said. “You did great back there, Ciel’nn.” He still held his partner close to him. “You showed them that the Dunmer are not to be trifled with.” Ciel’nn had grown in his battle prowess. _One day he’d be twice as deadly if he wasn’t already._   _If we’re to face Sildras one day, he’s in for a surprise._  
  
The older mer’s words hit home, and Ciel’nn felt the warmth in his chest spreading across his body. He leaned onto his partner. “We showed them, Teldryn.” He thought a moment before he glanced at Teldryn. “The best bladesman.”  
  
“Of all Morrowind.” The older mer added in a low tone.  
  
“No. Of all Tamriel.” Ciel’nn smiled at the older mer’s expression. “At least in my eyes, Teldryn.” He added in a softer tone. His partner pulled him closer so he could lean his forehead onto Ciel’nn’s. The gesture meant more than Ciel’nn could say. He only knew that the mer with him was his alone. He placed his hand over Teldryn’s own.  
  
An affectionate smile spread on Teldryn’s lips during their tender moment. _Damn, I’ve made  quite an impression, then._ Still, he basked in his partner’s attention. The attention he never had gotten. It was a new experience as Ciel’nn was gentle with his touches. His eyes caught the the young mer’s hand that rested on his. “Your hand. The bruise is gone now.” Of course, it had faded days ago. “Next time, Ciel’nn, let me punch them. Alright?” His partner nodded quietly.  
  
They put up their camp on the beach, once they passed the Dwemer ruins. Teldryn made the campfire burning while Ciel’nn gazed at the sea. He wrapped his arms around himself when a chilling wind from the sea blew over him. His eyes shifted to the sky. _Cloudy. No moonlight._ He wanted to see the Moons, but on this side of island it wasn’t possible. A smell of ash yam and horker soup floated from the camp. Teldryn was cooking for them.  
  
“It’s ready soon.” The older mer said when Ciel’nn sat on the bedroll.  
  
“Smells delicious.” Ciel’nn smiled. He could stand ash yams only with soups. Otherwise they were good as throwing stones across the water.  
  
“I was thinking,” Teldryn said in a calm tone, “I would read something for you tonight.” He continued as he took a small bowl and poured some soup into it.  
  
“What do you like to read then?” Ciel’nn asked, tilting his head.  
  
“Lusty Argonian Maiden.”  
  
Ciel’nn kept his expression in control. Usually he’d say no because he thought the whole book was trash, but this was Teldryn wanting to read for him.  And, he couldn’t find a way out of it. _Well, heck, it might sound better if he reads it._ The young mer smiled. “Sure.”  
  
He had changed in some way since he had met Teldryn. He realized he could tolerate things better with Teldryn around, and that he felt better that way.


	44. Chapter 44

The Bujold’s Retreat was a smart choice to camp, even though they were quite away from the main camp. They had found some salvageable food and more furs. No-one had bothered them so far, and for that Casseth was pleased. His group of reavers was tired from traveling this far, but they had managed to get rest plenty of the abandoned tents.   
  
Casseth looked at Dals who was brewing something for breakfast. Sendel and Feranos were checking their equipment, and Arnas was standing on the stone between the ground camp and the rise. The group leader looked down to his piece of paper where he had written a list of their scavenged materials. It was a good haul. They needed to get back to the main camp within two days. And, there was the worry of the beast roaming around the island.   
  
The scout shifted as his head turned slowly. His eyes searched for the reason that had caused an ash hopper to take a flight. The shift of the wind made him shiver while his gaze followed the beach toward the Dwemer ruins, and the embankment for any movement.  _Where are you?_ Arnas thought as he kept looking, his head barely moving.    
  
Behind a large rock, Ciel’nn cursed quietly. He didn’t believe that the reavers had seen him and Teldryn. The older mer was beside him and waiting for him to make a short plan of how to proceed. The young mer frowned. The reavers at the camp weren’t the ones he had seen before. And, from the quick look before they had to dive for cover, he had seen at least 3 of them. “We’d be seen anyway if we go back or towards them.” He whispered to his partner. _And, they’re blocking our way. N’chow!_   
  
Teldryn had enough time to calculate the odds against them. It seemed they’d have to fight in any scenario. It was expected there would be an encounter with the reavers eventually. He had hoped they’d had the upper hand, alas, it wasn’t so. “You could paralyze the scout,” he suggested, “and then, I could use my flame atronach for distraction.” His partner’s expression shifted. “You want to fight them?” He heard Ciel’nn asking. Teldryn nodded. “It would send a message to Sildras that we’re watching out for them.”   
  
His partner’s suggestion was daring. Indeed, it would alert Sildras, and it would mean that he and Teldryn would make the first move on behalf of the people of Raven Rock. They’d start the avalanche. Ciel’nn wasn’t sure if he was ready, but it had been all about the waiting. And, hoping Sildras would ignore the town, but since they had attacked the Skaal town, Raven Rock would be their next target. _Too many unknowns_ , Ciel’nn frowned. But if attacking this group would slow them down? “Alright, I’m game, Teldryn. I hope it slows whatever Sildras’ brewing up.”   
  
“We need to act fast if we’re to gain the momentum on them.” Teldryn said in a low tone. “Ready your arrow.” He shifted to charge and had the spell on his hand ready. _Boethiah guide our blades._   
  
A sudden shout from his fellow reavers startled Casseth, and he looked up to see a flame atronach appearing inside the camp. He saw the scout collapsing on the rock, with an arrow in his shoulder. Arnas didn’t seem to move. The group leader grabbed his blade and rushed to check if the scout lived. “Defend yourselves!”   
  
Sendel and Feranos with their weapons in their hands approached the flame atronach, but in its wake came two mer they hadn’t seen before. Sendel snarled in annoyance. We’ve been discovered. He glanced at Casseth who was checking Arnas. _N’chow!_ He’d better take on the older mer, so Feranos could deal with the young one. Something told him it wasn’t going to be an easy fight.   
  
_They’re the ones Sildras warned about!_ Feranos thought when his gaze locked with the young mer. The mer had such an unnerving smirk on his face and his eyes had a sinister gleam. The rogue gripped tighter on his dagger, and regretted he hadn’t apply poison on it. _I’m not going to lose to him._   
  
Dals had taken his short blade and approached the atronach. The damned thing was throwing fire spells at him, making his approach almost impossible. It was like the creature was playing with him. His bow was useless in this fight. “Does Arnas live?” He called out to Casseth as he slashed toward the conjured creature. “Barely!” Casseth’s voice replied. The ranger sighed. They needed to either finish the two mer, or disengage from the battle.   
  
The scout lived, but it hung by a thin thread. His breathing was barely visible. Casseth tried to think of a solution for their current predicament. He rather have his team alive, and yet it felt like he had no choice. The group leader gritted his teeth together. “Dals, take Arnas away from here.” He growled as he charged at the atronach. “Alright.” He heard the ranger saying.   
  
The atronach tilted its head as the reaver came toward it. The mortal had his two handed sword raised in the air. It came down at the atronach with such force that it collapsed and exploded. Casseth winced at the burns he had gotten, but turned to Feranos who was dancing with the young mer. _That’s the mer my father talked about._ _We’ll see how tough he is, even if he’s just a kid._ A cruel smile spread on his lips as he strode toward them.   
  
Ciel’nn had noted the reaver with the two hand sword approaching. He flashed a smirk at Feranos. A little play while they clashed once more. He hadn’t had time to glance at Teldryn, but by judging by the sounds he was frustrating his opponent. The reaver had seemingly formed hatred towards him. And, he doesn’t even know me. The young mer stabbed but it was dodged with a hiss.   
  
Feranos was thinking to use another tactic when he felt a grab on his arm and was tossed toward the center of the camp. He barely kept himself up. “Go after others. I’ll deal with them! You, too, Sendel. Now!” Casseth growled at him. With irritation, Feranos shot a venomous look at the young mer before he dashed away.   
  
Sendel wanted to fight, but he knew disobeying Casseth meant injury. He still remembered the first time and it wasn’t pleasant. Still, with irritation, he withdrew from the older mer and dashed after Feranos.   
  
Casseth had no intention to have a chat with the two mer. He swiftly turned to the older mer, with his gauntleted hand. The harsh smack came with speed and he didn’t wait for the mer to fall.    
  
The way his partner was smacked reminded Ciel’nn of his father, how he had hit him. Those bruises lasted some weeks. His breathing had become difficult as his chest felt weighted. He wished he could move but he found himself unable to shift. _I can’t help Teldryn! Shit! I have to move!_   
  
The reaver turned to the young mer with a sneer. He brought his sword in front of him and gave it a wave, to drive the mer away from his partner. A cold smile played on his lips as he watched the young mer stumble. _Ciel’nn of Hlaalu. You don’t look like much._   
  
Finally the kid fell on his back. Casseth stopped in front of him, his sword held relaxed on his hide. He looked down Ciel’nn whose eyes reflected defiance. He tucked his sword on his back and took a knife from his belt. It was another swift movement when he brought the knife down to Ciel’nn’s thigh. The young mer screamed. Casseth stood up, thinking. “That wound is not the worst I can inflict on you, kid. Pray we won’t meet again.” With that, he turned and walked away, gathering up a few supply packs as he left the camp.   
  
“Te- Teldryn?” Ciel’nn hissed in pain. The cursed reaver had stabbed him deep, and the pain was nearly intolerable. He gritted his teeth together while his tears rolled out. He couldn’t move, but maybe he could try. He hissed as much as he tried to shift. It’s too much.  And, on the top of all the reaver had left the dagger in, making him not able to move and feeling… vulnerable.  He hated being vulnerable, especially when he had someone that was important to him.   
  
He looked over to Teldryn, who seemed to be unconscious. _Teldryn… Don’t be dead… I have failed him._   
  
After a moment, Ciel’nn shook his head. No! He wouldn’t give up just yet. There must be something he can do.   
  
Ciel’nn reached out for his belt and set two health vials close to him. Next he took a piece of cloth from his pouch He started at the knife in his thigh. _This game with them is turning into a deadly one. This encounter was a sample of what’s coming if we’d keep at it. But, why didn’t he kill me?_ A sharp pain lanced his leg as he tried to reach for the knife. He let out a  pained scream as it was too much to bear, and then darkness came.   
  
Teldryn winced as he came to, his head aching. The last thing he remembered was the reaver with the two handed sword, then nothing. He had woken up with a major bruise on his face. Though, it was nothing new to him. Ciel’nn he had found lying unconscious on his back. Teldryn had carefully carried his partner to a tent he deemed clean enough. He removed the dagger with utmost care and cleaned the wound. He used the two health vials and a healing spell on the wound before wrapping a piece of cloth around it. Then, the older mer took care of his bruise by applying some netch jelly to it.   
  
Now, while waiting for Ciel’nn to wake up, Teldryn was preparing some trama root tea. _They didn’t kill us straight away_ , he thought. _I wonder why. Ciel’nn will need some time to recover. I wonder, if it’s worth it to go on, or go to Tel Mithryn. He would dislike it, but it’s a safer way for him._ A part of him blamed himself for not seeing the smack and thus left Ciel’nn to the mercy of the reaver. _I should have seen it coming!_ He sighed and poured some tea into a cup.   
  
It was in the late evening, when the young mer stirred up from his slumber. He moaned as his leg was still aching. He discovered that he was covered by furs and that he was inside a fur tent. A bitter scent floated about the camp. _Trama root tea?_ Ciel’nn turned his head to see if his partner was nearby. “Teldryn?” He took a deep breath as he blinked. He wanted to get up and look for the older mer.   
  
“I’m here, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn’s voice came from close by. In the faint light of a lantern, the older mer’s bruised face came to view. His hand found Ciel’nn’s own as he spoke as he sat down next to the bedroll. “It’ll be alright, Ciel’nn. Just rest now, daelha.” He reached out to brush Ciel’nn’s stray hair of his face. “Your face…” he heard his partner whispering with a tone of regret. Teldryn shook his head slightly. “No, it isn’t your fault. I should have seen it coming.” Ciel’nn’s face shifted into a frown. “I’ll recover, Ciel’nn. Don’t you worry about it.” Teldryn smiled, then more in a serious tone. “You can’t walk properly for a few days, and we can’t stay here for long. You need a better place to recover.” He paused for a moment to see how the young mer would take the news.    
  
Ciel’nn sighed. “What do you suggest?”  He asked even as he knew Teldryn had made up his mind. To not able to walk for a while was annoying. Even more so, he couldn’t fight. Still he clung to the fact that Teldryn wouldn’t leave him there. He eyed the older mer next to him. They barely made it through the fight only because of what? It wasn’t mercy or pity. “I thought I’d lost you, Teldryn.”   
  
The older mer stroked his partner’s hand. “I won’t go down that easily, but I have to admit I had doubts when it happened.” Teldryn offered a warm smile. “I was thinking to go to Tel Mithryn.” The young mer scowled, but he continued, “It is a better place for you to rest. And, there’s the alchemist if you need anything for your poisons.”   
  
_Back to annoy Talvas to Oblivion, huh?_ He wasn’t really angry at the mage anymore, Ciel’nn just had to annoy him. And, Teldryn was right, he needed a better bed if he was to rest properly. Besides, he could use the mage as a servant! And, maybe Talvas would teach him about scroll making. Ciel’nn knew it was far-fetched, but decided to try none the less. “Alright, when do we leave?”   
  
The smile that bloomed on his partner’s face made Teldryn feel warmed. He was relieved that thigh injury wasn’t deadly serious, but still they should leave as soon as possible. “Tomorrow. I’ll carry you.” The older mer thought a moment. “Oh, I have forgotten your tea. A moment.”


	45. Chapter 45

Ciel’nn was resting in the bed while Drovas had brought him some tea. He winced at the bitter taste, but he didn’t complain. The mer wasn’t as good a tea brewer as he was. _Unless I show him the magic._ He nodded inwardly and sighed. “The audacity! He can’t give me a task when I hadn’t volunteered, let alone asking him!” _I’m not even fully healed!_  
  
“That’s what I meant. He’s a real taskmaster.” Drovas drawled and felt the young mer’s misery. “He’s been tasking everyone as of late.” _I don’t even know how I’m suppose to get all things done before the evening._  
  
“That’s because Master Neloth is doing very important work.” The mage said from the door once he closed it. The disbelief reflected from their eyes, Talvas could see that even with the dimly lit house. Ciel’nn was openly staring at him and Drovas was about to shake his head. His gaze met with Ciel’nn’s, but he didn’t waver from it. “Master Neloth needs everything at his disposal to finish his experiments.” He said matter of factly as he walked towards the table.  
  
Ciel’nn’s brows knotted together. _Something is going on with him._ Could it be the mage was angrier with him than he was? Could he change over a night or two? But, anything was possible when you lived with Neloth. “Talvas. I’m not really mad at you.” He decided not to mention about the rescue from the pirates. After all, The Telvanni won’t thank anyone for anything.  
  
“Well, I need to go and see if Ulves has his list ready.” Drovas took the cup for Ciel’nn with a nod. Then, he hurried out of the house.  
  
“Where’s Teldryn?” Ciel’nn asked. He hadn’t seen him in the morning yet. _He’s probably somewhere nearby._ The encounter with the group of reavers still remained in his mind. It was an all too close encounter.  
  
Talvas turned to the young mer. “He’s with Ulen. For what, I don’t know.”  He sighed. “So, you’re not mad with me? That’s good to hear.” He cast his gaze down. “I’m also sorry for being—”  
  
“A thankless s’wit?” Ciel’nn offered. He couldn’t resist it. The mage raised his gaze at his eyes and the young mer gave crooked smile.  
  
“Well, in any case, I’m sorry, Ciel’nn.” Heat crept on Talvas’ cheeks. “Will you accept my apology?”  He needed Ciel’nn to be his friend for a reason. There were times when living with Neloth was too intense and the mage thought he’d lose it if he hadn’t had a friend to keep him grounded. _I might end up like Master Neloth. I want to learn all what he knows and become a powerful wizard like him. One day, but I need my nerves intact._  
  
The young mer studied the mage. It seemed Talvas needed something from him. _Look, the Wizard can’t you give everything it seems._ “Alright, Talvas. Apology accepted, but you have to teach me how to make spell scrolls.” He flashed a smirk at the mer. “I can’t run here every time I run out of them.”  
  
Talvas blinked. “Scrolls? It will be hard for a non-mage person, but I’ll try my best.” A smile crept on his lips as he walked next to the bed where Ciel’nn was resting. His hand extended, “I’ll try my best.”   
  
“Awesome!” Ciel’nn shook the mage’s hand. “This is exciting. You see, I heard my long gone ancestor was amazing with scrolls.”  
  
“Really? Then we have a hope that you learn faster this time.” Talvas smiled.  
  
“Ha ha! You better hope so!”  
  
Teldryn opened the door just to hear his partner’s laugh. “What are you two plotting behind my back now?” He asked in a low tone as he closed the door. On the tray that he carried was a cup of herbal tea and some loafs of sweet bread. Somehow he had manage to get some from the Wizard’s own pantry. He put them down on the nightstand. The young mer seemed to be feeling better and in good spirits.  
  
“I promised to help him with scroll making.” Talvas straightened up with a smile. _I’ll do my best._  
  
Teldryn cocked his eyebrow and looked to Ciel’nn. The young mer nodded. “Well, that’s good, but after he’s healed. Do you understand me, mage?” He sat in the chair close by. The mage nodded to him. “Good.”  
  
“I’ll leave to you two at it. Rest well, Ciel’nn.” Talvas gave a short nod to the young mer before leaving the house.  
  
Ciel’nn looked to his partner. “Plotting? What did you do at the Kitchen? And, thanks for the food. I was starving.” He took the cup  from the tray and the scent of herbs made him more relaxed as he leaned against the head of the bed.  
  
He watched his partner sipping tea with his eyes closed. It meant that Teldryn made tea with Ulen’s help and it wasn’t that bad. After all it was Ulen’s own recipe. _I’ll have to thank him later since Ciel’nn’s really liking it._ “I asked Ulen if he had a better recipe for tea than canis root.” He replied after a moment. “He gave his own recipe and guided me to brew it properly. I hope you like it.”  
  
The herbal tea reminded the young mer of his mother’s garden and alchemy study. Especially when the plants were fresh in the warm sunny day. His mother would be preparing the potions with a steady humming when father wasn’t around. Ciel’nn bit his lip as his eyes threatened  to wet as he remembered the better days, then he sighed as he looked to his partner. “It’s wonderful tea. Thank you, Teldryn.” He thought a moment before he reached out to take a piece of sweet bread. “My mother used to make herbal teas and such, too. I miss her.” _She probably would want me to move on and find happiness when in the past there wasn’t any of it._  
  
Teldryn reached out to put his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder. “I remember you have said she was an alchemist and her favorite plant was Stone Flower. She must have been a wonderful mother.” His partner was sad by the looks of it, but when he looked at him again — Ciel’nn smiled. _He’s struggling with memories._ The older mer smiled warmly back. “We can talk about it if you want to. If it helps.”  
  
A warm smirk crept on Ciel’nn’s lips. “She would have warned you about several things.” He took a bite on the sweet bread. _Such delicious bread._ “Such as?” His partner asked. “Well, not to anger me as I know how to use poisons.” He allowed a mysterious smile to dance on his lips. “And, not to hurt me like the old shit did.” Ciel’nn winced inwardly at those memories. Perhaps, one day he’d be over them. The young mer sighed.  
  
His partner needed healing, Teldryn knew that now. Healing from the wounds of the past. Such wounds took a long time to heal, if at all. “I can’t take your memories away, but I can help you to heal. I’m here for you, Ciel’nn.” He gently touched the mer’s cheek and watched the mer’s smile spread again.  
  
“Thank you, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn said in a softer tone. “You really help me a lot.” He enjoyed the gentle touch, and he knew he’d be safe with Teldryn. He’d heal eventually and he would get better memories. Ciel’nn drank the rest of his tea, savoring the taste. “You need to teach me or show Drovas’ recipe for this tea.”  
  
  
They spent one more day at Tel Mithryn when Ciel’nn decided he had rested enough. He was eager to travel and find the Deathbrand treasure. His leg felt better as he tested walking around inside the Steward’s house. Thigh is still sore, but at least I can walk. He stepped towards the chair and grabbed his gear. One of the reavers is probably dead by now. I wonder how they take it. After he had geared up in his chitin armor, Ciel’nn opened the door and walked down the stairs.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Teldryn frowned as he was coming to see his partner.  He had had hunches that Ciel’nn might get bored with all the resting. Still, he couldn’t blame the young mer. “I’m escaping this place.” Teldryn heard Ciel’nn replying. The older mer flashed a grin as his stance shifted to something bold. “Can I accompany you, sera?”  
  
 _Damn him_! Ciel’nn bit his lower lip as Teldryn’s act came from out of the blue. Lightheaded and breathless, he managed to stand straight with a silly grin that bloomed on his lips. There was something endearing about the older mer whenever he did something unexpected, and Ciel’nn would take it all in. He strolled close to Teldryn. “Certainly, bladesman.” His voice was light as a feather.  
  
The silly grin was all Teldryn needed to see. The warmth had spread to his chest while he was aware of his eyes shining with affection. He put his arm around his companion’s shoulder and pulled him closer gently as Ciel’nn’s leg might be still sore. Not too much stress on it. _Bladesman._ He remembered the night when he stopped Ciel’nn going to the Retching Netch because of the Orc, and Ciel’nn had called him the bladesman. Back then, the older mer hadn’t been certain if the word was a spell or not. For Ciel’nn had said it in a mysterious way that had caught him off guard afterward.  
  
Teldryn gazed into the young mer’s eyes. _He might faint if I kiss him._ It was tempting. Ciel’nn was tempting with his lips parted like that. Still, he leaned in and smooched into the corner of his partner’s mouth. A soft smooch.”Let’s leave, daelha.” He whispered. “Before the mage finds us something to do.”  
  
The young mer still felt dizzy, but nodded. “Alright.” He took Teldryn’s hand into his own, and they strolled down the hill.  
  
Talvas opened the door only to see the yard empty. He swore he had heard voices a moment ago. Gazing down the hill, the mage sighed. Ciel’nn and Teldryn were gone somewhere, and he was supposed to take them to Neloth. Now he would have to explain to his Master why he’d return empty handed. He’ll be all weird this evening. Talvas shook his head and returned inside the tower.

  
  


* * *

  
  
“He’s dead.”  
  
Sendel had said to Casseth when they had stopped for the night. Arnas had died before they managed to build a small camp. He had to admit to himself, that it stung. Their scout had died by to a virulent poison, according to Feranos. He had known him for a long time. They used to be friends. Sendel would miss the scout. _This will not go without vengeance._  
  
His eyes found Casseth who was brooding others on the other side of the camp. The group leader’s eyes were in flames and hatred toward the young mer. Sendel shared this feeling. They should have killed the kid when they had a chance. _But no, we have ‘an order’ to not kill him._ The reaver scowled. What kind of leader really was Sildras? Was he playing a game with the kid at a cost of their lives? He glanced at Dals nearby. The ranger was quiet and an alertness reflected from his eyes.  
  
Then Sendel looked to Feranos, who was sharpening his blade. The rogue looked back to him with, _We should do something, without Sildras’ blessing._ Sendel’s nod was barely visible. Indeed, they should, but he wasn’t sure of Casseth. _Maybe we can persuade him as Arnas’ death has shaken him._  
  
Sendel glanced at the wrapped body nearby, and gritted his teeth. _We’ll be avenge you, Arnas. I swear it. Once we’ve disposed of the bladesman. Then, it shouldn’t be a problem. I can’t wait to get my hands on that brat._  
  
 _This is fucking personal now._


	46. Chapter 46

The freezing and howling wind had tried the campfire. The fierce flames fought back against the wind. They flickered and the firewood cracked almost violently. The clouds were moving. Soon the moon would shine on the coast. The waves were restless as if something was approaching, on the waters near the shore.  
  
The moon came out behind the clouds.  
  
A blood chilling scream echoed across Haknir’s Shoal and the surrounding area. It turned into a wailing sound before disappearing into the air.  
  
Ciel’nn winced. He had covered his ears during the scream. His sensitive ears couldn’t stand it. The ear piercing scream had come as suddenly as they were camping near Haknir’s Shoal. He had not paid attention to the sky. The young mer shivered from the cold even though he was wrapped up in a fur cloak. It’s not enough! He thought with his teeth nearly clacking together.  
  
They sat inside their tent and ate some hot horker soup. It warmed him up a bit, but Ciel’nn was worried that he’d be frozen solid in the morning.   
  
“So, the legend is true.” Teldryn murmured after a few spoonfuls soup. “We’re on the right track.” He glanced to his partner next to him. They sat skin to skin to stay warm, but Ciel’nn didn’t look too well. _We may have gone too much north to camp. Should have stopped at Bujold’s Retreat._ “Do you still want to go after the treasure?” A weak nod came from his partner.  
  
“Yes,” Ciel’nn said after swallowing some soup. “I’m not afraid of ghosts. It’s just fucking cold out here.” He put the bowl down and wrapped the cloak tighter around himself. _Think of warm thoughts._  
  
Teldryn frowned as he put his bowl aside and then he pulled Ciel’nn close to him. “We can check the place in the morning and go to Bujold’s Retreat to warm up. And, this is the next move.” He thought a moment, frowning toward the Haknir’s Shoal. They had seen the pirates there, trying to dig up the treasure earlier, but the night’s cold had taken them in a icy grip. They had only a medium sized campfire going. _One or two would be dead by the morning_ , Teldryn thought. The pirates weren’t his problem at the moment. His immediate concern was how he was going to keep his partner warm and alive through the night. He had a few ideas. _I think he will not mind._  
  
The pirates were chewing their meager breakfast when one of them turned his head. He thought he saw movement on the beach, but as he scanned the beach he couldn’t see anything else than a few birds and a horker. _Probably nothing._ Shrugging, the pirate went back to his meal. His fellow pirates talked about the treasure chest that was  close by, and they would try to open it after their meals.  
  
Finishing their meals, the pirates stood up and wiped their hands on dirty pieces of cloth.  
  
Ciel’nn noted the pirates standing up, but he waited until he had a clear shot. He drew the bow string back, and took a swift aim. An excited smirk spread on his lips for a moment. _I wonder how tough these pirates are._ With that thought, the arrow was released.  A scream let him know he had hit his target, but it was a short one. Ciel’nn glanced at Teldryn. The older mer nodded to him.  
  
They stood up from their hiding place and spread out across the beach line. Ciel’nn took position on a rock and concentrated to cast a poison rune near his rock. It came out weak. _Better that than nothing._ He took a deep breath and notched an arrow on his bow, his eyes looking for targets. One pirate that looked like a mage was facing his partner’s direction. Ciel’nn wasn’t sure if the pirates were willing to cross the icy water.  
  
The pirates shouted at each other as no one was willing to cross the shallow water. Their archer took his place and snarled at the young mer. “You’re begging to die!” He shot his arrow. It missed its target as it flew a few paces right from the mer’s rock. The pirate archer heard Ciel’nn’s mocking laugh. He begin to notch another arrow, but hissed quickly as an arrow flew close to his face. He almost felt the flight feathers on his cheek. The mer stared at him, notching another arrow.  
  
Throwing another fireball, Teldryn spared a glance at his partner. A slight grin spread on his lips. _He’s toying with the pirate, and avoiding the arrows with such grace._ His own target, the pirate mage wasn’t that easy to fool. It was then Teldryn decided to send his flame atronach towards the mage. _Now we will how she fares against us both. And there are still those with swords._ The flame atronach flowed across the water and threw fire spells at the mage.  
  
It brought much amusement for the young mer when he saw the pirate archer getting angry. The arrows kept missing until one of them flew close to his face, making his hair shift as the arrow flew past. Ciel’nn’s cheek tingled and he touched it by his hand. He looked at the small blood drop on his gloved hand. “I hit you, ha ha!” He heard the archer cheering. His eyes narrowed into slits. _That’s close enough._ His hand shifted again. An arrow was notched, bow string drawn, an aim was taken and the arrow was released.  
  
The pirate archer gurgled as the arrow had pierced his throat and he fell on his back. His body twitched for a moment before it stopped.  
  
Someone coughed near the young mer. He turned to see a pirate with a dagger in his hand. Ciel’nn noticed the pirate had stepped into his poison rune. The pirate was coughing as he tried to move closer to him. The young mer brought his bow in front of him and hit the pirate with it. The pirate staggered backwards and tumbled down. _It’s a slow death._ Yet, the young mer didn’t make a move to end the man’s life, but he watched the pirate struggling to get up.  
  
Haknir’s Shoal fell quiet by the late afternoon. Ciel’nn sighed as he tucked his bow onto his back. “That took longer than I thought.” He looked to his partner who was striding towards him. He smiled. Teldryn seemed to be unharmed, but exhausted.  
  
“You’re hurt.” Teldryn frowned as he noticed the small cut, that still bled, on Ciel’nn’s cheek. It would need tending soon, or it’ll get infected. Otherwise his partner seemed to be alright. Teldryn was pleased. “Sit on that rock whilst I tend it.” He took off his backpack and began to look for a small water bottle and the tiny box of netch jelly. He had only a little of it left.  
  
“Save it.” Ciel’nn said as he put his hand on Teldryn’s own. “It’s a small one. We might need it later.” He added in a softer tone. He didn’t want it to be wasted for such a small cut. There would be serious injuries when the netch jelly would more needed.  
  
“I want to to do this, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn looked up to Ciel’nn. “Sit.” His partner seemed to say something, but closed his mouth and sat on the rock. The older mer nodded. “There’s not much left of it anyway.” He began to clean the cut with care. Luckily it wasn’t wider, or they might had a problem.  
  
Ciel’nn let out a soft sigh when his partner applied the last bits of the netch jelly. He smiled. These moments were precious to him. Moments when nothing threatened their lives. The young mer felt safe around his partner. Perhaps safer than ever before.   
  
Ciel’nn wanted to do share his thoughts of their possible future, but he was afraid to voice them. Because, once he had said it and then everything had gone wrong afterward. And, he wasn’t sure what Teldryn wanted from the future. He was afraid to ask.  
  
His partner had a shift of mood, Teldryn noted. He put the tiny box away and pulled the mer up and close to him. Ciel’nn seemed to hold something inside him, but the older mer didn’t want to pry until the mer was ready.  A hope reflected from the mer’s eyes, Teldryn saw.  He let his partner wrap his arms around him and hug him. _I wish he could tell me what he’s thinking._ “It’s alright. Nothing to worry.” The older mer said in a soothing tone as he embraced his partner, and shifted his head so Ciel’nn’s head was under his chin.  
  
Someone had put wooden planks across the shallow water to Haknir’s Shoal. Ciel’nn found it curious as why would it be so. Teldryn offered a reason. “Maybe they needed the beach bushes for taking a shit.” He laughed as Ciel’nn raised a dark brow as they crossed the wooden planks.  
  
The camp was in disarray after the fight. Three large pirates lay between the tents and the mage near the shore line was a pile of ash. Some tents had a blackened locked strong box along with spoiled food and coin pouches.  
  
“Whoa, you did a number on that.” Ciel’nn regarded the ash pile that still slightly smoked.  
  
“She was a mage. Troublesome.” Teldryn rumbled as he strolled towards the treasure chest. “They did good job by digging this out for us.” He studied the lock. He wasn’t good with lock-picks, so he looked to Ciel’nn. The young mer was lock-picking the strong box. A grin spread on Teldryn’s lips as he watched his partner working with the lock.  
  
The lock clicked and the strong box revealed a few gems and an old pendant. Ciel’nn took it into his hand and studied it. “East Empire Trade Company.” He murmured as he grabbed the gems as he stood up. Ciel’nn turned around and noticed Teldryn grinning at him. The young mer tilted his head. “What?” He began to walk towards his partner and the treasure chest.  
  
“Just enjoying the company.” Teldryn’s grin widened before he stepped aside. “I’ll let you handle this one since you seem to be good at it.” He offered a smile now. “Did you break into someone’s house when you were younger?”  
  
“No…” Ciel’nn stared at the lock on the treasure chest. His face fell as the memories flooded in.  
  
 _The old mer slammed the basement door shut, leaving Ciel’nn alone and chained to the hard floor. It was for his punishment, for being useless brat. The old mer knew his fear of darkness, and thus left him there for a long time. Ciel’nn grabbed the chain and pulled. But, it was too strong for his small hands. He sobbed._  
  
 _It felt like the darkness was about swallow him hole. Ciel’nn hugged himself as he leaned against the wall. His chest felt heavy as he began to shake and whimper. “Ce’vale…”_  
  
 _There wasn’t any telling when the old mer would return, and his mother was visiting a sick villager. He waited for long minutes, then hours…  Ciel’nn didn’t know how he would survive these punishments as this wasn’t the first time._  
  
“Ciel’nn?” Teldryn frowned as he put hand on his partner’s shoulder. “Breath.” He noticed the mer’s ashen face. “Speak to me.” He tried with a calmer tone, but Ciel’nn was frozen in his place, still staring at the lock. _Azura! Did I said something wrong that caused this? Well done, Teldryn._ He stepped closer to his partner and hugged him.  
  
“I…” Ciel’nn said in a quiet tone as he hugged back the older mer. “I learned about picking locks when the old shit locked me in the basement.” He felt Teldryn hugging him tighter. “He chained me on the floor for hours.” He paused for a moment to swallow. “After the few first times, I took lock picks and tried to open the lock in the dark. It took several tries and lock-picks.” Ciel’nn took a deep breath and relaxed a bit as he had laid his head onto Teldryn’s shoulder.  
  
“Your father was n’chow piece of shit.” Teldryn said while he soothed Ciel’nn’s back. “Thank you for telling me, and I’m sorry if I triggered anything.”  
  
“You didn’t know, Teldryn. I’m just glad I managed to tell you all that.” Ciel’nn replied, then looked at his partner’s eyes.  _But, I hope you can mend the wounds I carry._ It was a vulnerable moment for him, but he was slowly opening for Teldryn. The older mer would wait, he knew. “You really learned to pick-lock in the dark?” Ciel’nn heard his partner asking him. He nodded, “A practice I don’t want to repeat.”  
  
Teldryn watched Ciel’nn working on the lock. It seemed the lock was harder than on the strong box. The older mer shivered and he looked at the sky. “It’s getting colder again. We might have to spend the night here.” He wrapped the fur cape around him tighter.  
  
“That’s alright. I’m not afraid of ghosts.” Ciel’nn still worked on the lock with freezing hands. It might be frozen solid, the damned lock!  “Make sure to keep the campfire burning.” It was fine if they had to camp there. At least he’d  have a chance to ask Thalin’s ghost why he was stupid, if he’d appear. He glanced at the sky. _Clouds, no fun._ The young mer missed the stars, and wondered if there were a place anywhere on Solstheim where they’d see them.   
  
He whispered a silent prayer for Azura, and then the lock clicked.


	47. Chapter 47

With the campfire close to him, and the waves lapping behind him, Ciel’nn unfolded the map of buried Deathbrand treasure carefully, knowing it might be years old, and thus fragile. It was finally warm enough to do something with his hands. He nearly had frozen solid last night and in the morning. The young mer hoped the next treasure places weren’t in the North region.   
  
“There are three more buried chests around the island. Close to the beach line it seems.” The young mer said after a moment looking at the map. “Thank Azura, they aren’t in the north and inner land.” He offered the map to his partner. Then Ciel’nn  sat on the wooden bench, rubbing his hands together and looking around the camp. “How much, do you think, the ugly helm would make?” He scowled. _Very ugly helm! Ugh!_ He hadn’t known what to expect. Certainly not shiny ones, still he was disappointed at the discovery.  
  
Teldryn sipped his hot tea while he eyed the map, taking mental notes of the areas. The treasure place close to them was near Tel Mithryn. “It’s partly made of stalhrim, so my guess it would get us more than an average steel helm.” He paused to take another sip of his tea. “We should ask Glover about it, when he go back to Raven Rock.” He added while turning to his partner. “Or, do would you rather offer this to the Skaal?” Ciel’nn seemed to pondering the question.  
  
“I’d think the Skaal don’t have anything to offer us, or they won’t have enough septims.” Ciel’nn slightly frowned thoughtfully.  
  
“They would benefit from it though. Against the reavers.” Teldryn folded the map and gave it back to his partner. _Though, he might not want to go the Skaal village any time soon._  
  
“True, but I think Glover is a better choice.” Ciel’nn took the map and put it in his backpack. “Think, Teldryn. Free armor repairs.” _The Skaal will manage on their own, or not. We’re not responsible for them._ He side-glanced and heard a small sound. The young mer turned his head. “A mudcrab.”  
  
“What?” Teldryn asked, raising his dark brow. “What about a mudcrab?” _Maybe he needs something to do, and this is a guessing game?_ Whatever it was, the older mer was slightly amused of the sudden change of subject. “Shh, don’t be so loud!” His partner nearly hissed and bolted from the bench to the shoreline, while taking a hunting knife. _I didn’t see any mudcrab._ He sighed and put cup away, then walked towards the direction where his partner was had gone to.  
  
The mudcrab that Ciel’nn had heard, was skittering along the beach line. It was idly resting when the waves washed over it, and not sensing the young mer that approached it like a stalking predator. Slowly, with the hunting knife ready to strike. A little bit more, and the mudcrab tried to flee but Ciel’nn pinned it down with his elbow and hit it with the blade of his hunting knife. At where he thought it’s head was and finally, and finally it stopped struggling.  
  
 _Finally!_ He had been waiting for this moment for quite some time. He made sure the water critter was dead before putting the knife on his belt, and began to lift it carefully so as not to ruin any legs or the carapace.  
  
Teldryn observed for a moment how Ciel’nn tried to lift the creature, but it seemed to be too heavy. It was a sizable mudcrab. His partner wouldn’t be able to carry it alone to the camp. The older mer walked down the beach bluff. “Here. I’ll help. It seems heavy.” He helped to move the mudcrab into the camp with some minor slipping, and onto the table. He’s excited, Teldryn thought.  
  
“Now, it needs to be prepared for cooking quickly before it goes bad.” Ciel’nn looked to Teldryn. “Watch, and grab a Sujamma bottle.” He advised and took the hunting knife again. With steady cutting, he detached the legs from the sea critter and put them into the cooking pot. “Pour some Sujamma in there.” Ciel’nn said and pondered what he should do with the rest of the mudcrab. _Maybe slice the meat and give it to Ulves Romoran? I may have to advise him how to make the mudcrab soup._ A cheerful smile bloomed on his face as he thought of it. “Stir the pot, Teldryn. I need to cut the meat.”  
  
The day was turning into early evening when they sat down to eat the steamed mudcrab with Sujamma. Ciel’nn had prepared a slice of the meat for Teldryn too.The cold wind blew into the camp, but the campfire warmed them. The young mer was sitting close to his partner so that their legs touched, and he observed his partner tasting steamed food. While he was in a good mood, he couldn’t help the nervousness creeping into his stomach. This was actually the first time he’d cooked for anyone, and Teldryn hadn’t said a word yet. “I wish I had the proper kitchen to—”  
  
“It’s better than what they serve in Blacklight.” Teldryn finally said as he finished his last steamed mudcrab leg. “Having them steamed in Sujamma is brilliant! I wish we had more of them.” He glanced at his partner with an endearing smile.  
  
 _Better than in Blacklight?_ Ciel’nn took a deep breath as his heart raced. His cheeks flushed as he struggled with the words. “Bu- but it doesn’t have even seasoning.” To think he had thought the dishes in Blacklight were above his. Ciel’nn licked his lower lip as it felt dry. _He praised them._ The affectionate smile bloomed on his lips, then he felt a touch on his still warm cheek.  
  
Teldryn looked to his partner as he touched his partner’s cheek. “I don’t care for some seasoning.” He paused for the length of a heartbeat. “I’m a simple mer, Ciel’nn. What you make for me is enough.” With that, he leaned backwards to put his arm around the mer, pulling him to himself. The older mer felt Ciel’nn resting his head on his shoulder, and sighed. “Honestly, I’ve never eaten a better mudcrab dish before.”  
  
Ciel’nn put his hand onto Teldryn’s while he wanted to shift even closer to his partner. He closed his eyes savoring the moment. _A simple mer…_   “I’m simply happy that you liked it.” He murmured in a soft tone. Ciel’nn wanted this moment to last forever. Even if it was getting chilly, Ciel’nn didn’t mind. His partner turned his head to nuzzle his cheek.  
  
“I wonder how would you taste?” The older mer whispered in a low tone. He half expected his partner to bolt off the bench and accuse him how of inappropriate he was. Although it would be amusing to him to see Ciel’nn like that. It had happened before, and he had been slapped around because of it, too. But, to his surprise, the young mer didn’t move, but hid his face into the cloak’s fur and froze. It was as if his parter was holding his breath. _Well, at least he isn’t running away._ He had to grin though. He would have some fun flirting with his partner.  
  
 _He… damn!_ With his flushed face hidden in the cloak’s fur, Ciel’nn tried to get his thoughts in order. He bit his lower lip while he waited for his heart to calm down. Teldryn’s tease had caught him off guard. The fluttering in his chest was something he didn’t recall having before. Not this much anyway. Ciel’nn swallowed slowly as his mouth was moist. Then, he felt light-headed. “Breathe!” Ciel’nn heard Teldryn saying.  
  
Ciel’nn raised his head slowly and looked to Teldryn for a moment. His partner’s lips parted as if he was going to say something, but the young mer stopped him by kissing him hungrily. He felt the shift when Teldryn ushered him to sit in his lap and wrapped his arms around his back as their kiss deepened. Ciel’nn tasted the traces of mudcrab and Sujamma which made his head spin. Everything about Teldryn made his head spin.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sildras frowned when Casseth’s group returned with the scavenged supplies and a wrapped body. His first son seemed agitated as well as his friends. He always wondered how Casseth managed to keep his group in order. The Reaver Lord didn’t trust Sendel, who seemingly was unpredictable. But, something had happened.   
  
In silence, Sildras watched as the wrapped body of Arnas was laid down in front of him. His eyes met with Casseth’s own. “Your plaything killed one of our own!” His first son hissed at him. Yet, the Reaver Lord didn’t show any emotion. “An unfortunate loss.” Sildras said in a even tone.  _He may rage at me, but he’s still loyal as a dog._ “We’ll see the body burned. Rest and wait for further missions.” He turned away. _There are other matters to deal with._  
  
Casseth gritted his teeth together as his clenched his fists. _So, this is how it’s going to be, huh? Father, you better prove you’re a worthy of a war leader, or I’m taking matters into my own hands._ He’d take his own group and hunt the kid down if it came to that. Sendel would like it, he assumed. “He’s not alone, Sildras.” His father stopped momentarily. “He has the legendary mercenary with him.”  
  
The Reaver Lord thought a moment, and said, “We’ll deal with them later. Find your brother and rest.” With that he walked towards a fur tent.  
  
 _It’s always later._ _What are you planning, Sildras? Why won’t you tell me?_ Casseth took a deep breath and looked down to the wrapped body. They’ll burn their friend on their own. He nodded to Feranos, Sendel and Dals to follow him. Casseth picked up the body carefully and began to walk away. One of the veteran reavers stared at him. “What are you staring at, s’wit?” The young reaver hissed as he passed the veteran.  
  
“We should do something.” Sendel said quietly as they watched their friend in wrappings burn. “We can’t let this slide, Casseth. Arnas was one of us.” It just didn’t sit well with him that they weren’t allowed to kill the kid, but the kid could actually kill them. Sendel was always open for fights, either easy or dangerous ones. Nothing was as good as a wild bloodshed, but he needed someone to follow.  
  
Feranos shifted in his place. “He’s right, Casseth. We should go and hunt the kid, and make him pay.” He still remembered the kid’s expression. _And I thought I almost had him. The next time will be more lethal. I hope Casseth agrees with us._ He couldn’t wait to fight with the kid again. He’d fight him to the death. One well placed slash, and Feranos would enjoy the twisted face of the kid.  
  
Dals had been quiet since they had arrived back to the camp. He agreed with the others. The Scout’s death still stung him, and the kid had to suffer for it. Only the mercenary worried him. He seemed to be  a very notable fighter and thus far more dangerous than the kid. _Sendel can deal with the mercenary._  
  
Casseth had been listening to his group while staring into the flames. How he hated the kid. It was a reminder that reavers aren’t that as mighty as Sildras seemed to think. It was a reminder to stay vigilant on the road. _Remember kid, you attacked first. You should have walked away when you saw us. You’ll regret messing with us._   
  
He looked to his friends and nodded. “We’ll go after him when you’re all rested and fed. I still need to—” Casseth stopped when he saw Selvura walking toward them. Somehow, he didn’t like her. She was Sildras’ second in command, and always walking around the camp, to make sure everything was well. He didn’t  know if he should trust her either.   
  
The young reaver couldn’t read her face when she looked at the ashes. “No matter how well you take care of the young ones — it seems they always go first.” Selvura sighed, though her tone was unreadable. “I hope you’re not planning anything stupid, Casseth. Sildras needs you, even if he doesn’t admit it.”  
  
Casseth scowled. “As if you’d care.”   
  
Selvura turned to the young reaver and eyed for him a moment. Then in a warmer tone she said, “Believe what you will, but know this. Arnas’ death will stir the camps."


	48. Chapter 48

Ciel’nn rolled away from the ash spawn and got on his feet. It had hit him with brutish power, and the young mer was certain it’ll leave a bruise on his arm. With a hiss, his eyes narrowed as he observed the ash creature. _These are tougher than the ones at the fort. Maybe they are drawn to the treasure as well?_ The damned thing aimed another strike at him. Ciel’nn took a defensive stance and prepared.  
  
Teldryn gave his last most vicious slash to the ash spawn he was facing. He didn’t stay to watch it crumble, but he turned to see how his partner was doing. A frown latched on his forehead as he noticed Ciel’nn not fighting to the fullest. The way the young mer was holding his  left arm… The older mer hissed and rushed to help. “Hold on, Ciel’nn!”  
  
The last standing ash spawn leaped into a maddened rush toward the young mer who was backing away to the treasure chest. The ash creature raised its molten blade in the air.  
  
Suddenly the ash spawn seemed to stop. For a moment it was still, but slightly edging forward towards the horrified mer, who now leaned against the chest. It was only steps away from him.  
  
Teldryn shouted.  
  
The ash spawn’s blade came down and it exploded into many frozen ice flakes.  
  
Ciel’nn had his sword up in a last defensive position , but when the ash creature had been impaled with a huge ice lance, he had to cover his face. He almost thought his life was forfeit. But it wasn’t new to him. He had been many times in this situation before, and it was still horrifying. Especially when you’re vulnerable and hurt.  
  
“I thought you’d need some help.” A voice came from above, from their side.  
  
Teldryn cursed under his breath. For a moment he had feared he was too late to act. _It was too fucking close!_ With relief washing over him, the older mer looked briefly up to the cliffs. “Talvas.” The mage nodded to him, but he seemed to be worried for some reason. Teldryn had no time to ask what it was. He hurried to see his partner.  
  
Ciel’nn gazed at the mage while he carefully sheathed his sword. I’d be dead if not for him. I’m not sure if Teldryn would have arrived in time to help me. “Thanks!” He looked to Teldryn who frowned. “The damned thing nearly broke my arm.” The young mer sighed. “Guess no fighting for a while.”  
  
“Thank Master Neloth. He’s having a headache from the ruckus you caused here. He sent me here to check it out.” Talvas said. “I seemed to arrive just in the nick of time. Your arm needs mending. Come inside and rest. We might be able to start teaching you some scroll making.” With that he walked back to the tower.  
  
 _Even the mage knew Ciel’nn’s arm was in a bad shape._ “It’s alright. We need your hand mended and you rested as well.” Teldryn  said in a soft tone. “But before we go inside  I’ll open this treasure chest. Give me a few lock pics.”  
  
It took several tries from Teldryn to pick the lock. Ciel’nn handed him a pair of lock picks whenever the older mer broke the current ones, and then he advised him with a few insights of how to get the lock open.  
  
The lock finally clicked and Teldryn pushed the lid open. “There’s a handful of varied gems and the infamous Deathbrand Boots.” He looked to his partner who smiled. “Great, we’ll get the gems and sell the boots.” Teldryn nodded. He grabbed the gems and handed them to Ciel’nn. He reached for the boots. “These are also partly made in Stalhrim.” The older mer noted. “Alright, let’s go to the tower.”  
  
Ciel’nn nodded as he looked at the gems in his hand. _One sapphire, one emerald and two amethysts. Not a bad catch._ They walked to a side path that led to Tel Mithryn.  
  
“How did you get your arm hurt?” Teldryn asked as he looked to his partner as they walked at a modest pace down the path.  
  
“I, uh…” Ciel’nn frowned. It had happened so fast. Did he make a wrong move? Or, maybe a wrong stance? There would be no excuse for this. “I did something wrong. A miscalculation.” He brushed a stray hair behind his ear. “Those ash spawns were tougher than those we’ve faced before.” It was more than that, but the young mer thought his partner knew how it was.  
  
“Were they? I didn’t notice anything, but they were certainly persistent on killing us.” Teldryn replied thoughtfully. “In any case, if you find yourself in trouble, lead the opponent toward me, alright? It was too close for comfort.” He then felt Ciel’nn leaning his head on his shoulder and looking to him affectionately.  
  
“I’m sorry, Teldryn. I promise I shall lead every grass hopper to your direction.” The young mer smirked as his partner scowled. Then he added in a more serious tone, “I’ll do as you ask, daelha.” His partner smiled. Ciel’nn had heard the panicked shout and he was sorry he had caused a reason to worry. He hadn’t meant it. He didn’t want to see the other mer in despair or hurt because of him.  
  
Drovas was thankful for the mudcrab meats that they brought him. “These will be a nice addition for today’s dinner. I only hope Master Neloth likes them too.” The steward had said. He had watched how Ciel’nn scribbled a recipe from his outer memory for him. The young mer mentioned that if Drovas followed the recipe accordingly, the results would be drool worthy. Drovas once again was thankful for the recipe and ushered them out. He had a dinner to prepare.  
  
At the tower, Neloth had been less than joyous to see the two mers. He still had a hammering headache and complained that his research was delayed for hours. He had yelled for Drovas and tea. Neloth’s day was in tatters, and he refused to rest.   
  
The Wizard mumbled something strange when Ciel’nn and Teldryn had retreated to wait for Talvas at the other side of the tower. Ciel’nn frowned at Neloth. He thought the old mer was losing his mind from the endless researching. He wouldn’t be worried if one day the Wizard opened a book and got sucked into it, never to be seen again. _That’d be something._ The young mer sighed.  
  
The lift hissed and Talvas hopped down from it. “Alright, we can go to the Steward’s house where we can heal your arm.” He waited for the two mer to move when he saw Neloth coming toward them with a strange expression. “What’s wrong, Master?”  
  
“I can heal his arm.” Neloth replied in a weird tone and reached for the young mer’s arm.  
  
“Don’t you dare touch me!” Ciel’nn hissed, but Neloth managed to point his two fingers to the injured spot on his arm, and spoke a few strange words. The young mer’s arm tingled and changed. He heard the gasps from Teldryn and Talvas. Having a bad feeling, Ciel’nn was horrified to look at his arm that felt really odd. His muscles tightened and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He looked slowly down at his arm.  
  
The young mer let out a shriek at the sight of his arm. It wasn’t his arm anymore. It was a… tentacle. A green and purplish tentacle with a life of its own. Ciel’nn’s heart raced and he felt dizzy before his legs gave out.  
  
Teldryn winced, but managed to take hold of his fainted partner. “S’wit! What did you do?!” He barked at the Wizard. “You better know how to fix that before he wakes up.” He looked to Talvas.”Do you know how this is cured?”  
  
Neloth mumbled something indifferent before he straightened up. He strolled to his study without a concern about what he had just done.  
  
Still horrified at the young mer’s tentacle arm, Talvas bit his lower lip. It was now clear that Neloth wasn’t himself. He had gone insane. Talvas would find out how, and if possible, he’d bring the old Neloth back. The new one was far too much to handle. He looked to Teldryn. “I can try, but I can’t promise anything.”  
  
“Well, get to it. Find something that helps you and quickly. Then come to the Steward’s house.” Teldryn snapped before he lifted up his unconscious partner on to his arms. He looked down at the restless face of Ciel’nn. _I hope you don’t see nightmares._   
  
  
When Ciel’nn came to, he refused to open his eyes. He kept himself still as if he was asleep, in hopes not to feel nothing. He’d freak out again if he’d see… that thing that used to be his arm. It had given a fright of his life to his heart. If it was a permanent thing, he wouldn’t know what to do.  
  
There was someone in the room with him. Ciel’nn could hear the breathing. _It’s probably Teldryn._ Then the door opened.  
  
“Is he awake yet?” Talvas’  voice asked as the door was closed.  
  
“No, he’s asleep.” Teldryn sighed.   
  
Talvas walked closer to the bed and looked at the resting mer. “You know I did my best, right?” He asked Teldryn. “It scared me to Oblivion, too. What concerns me more is Neloth. He’s not himself.” He paused as he sat on the chair nearby. “All I could find was this book about Hermaeus Mora, and I’m naught but scared of the findings.”  
  
The older mer frowned as he glanced at the mage. If Neloth has gone beyond the edge, then what hope had they to get him back to his old self? Further more, was Tel Mithryn safe to visit anymore? There was no telling what the crazy wizard might do next. He felt a touch on his hand.  
  
“Teldryn?” Ciel’nn whispered. “Is it over? Do I still…?” _Please say it’s back to normal. Please…_  
  
Teldryn looked down at his partner. _He’s still afraid._ He put his other hand over Ciel’nn’s own. “I’m glad you’re back. Talvas did his best, but it seems back to normal now. The… thing put up a fight though.” He paused to stroke Ciel’nn’s cheek. “Hey, it’s alright now! Take it easy. You’re safe.” He said in a calming tone as he saw his partner almost losing consciousness again. “There you go, breathe.” He added as Ciel’nn began to relax.  
  
Ciel’nn turned his head to study his hand. He did so with a half frightened heart. He moved his hand and fingers slowly. It was healed alright and it didn’t feel odd anymore. The young mer sighed and look to Talvas at the other side of the bed. “Thank you again.”  
  
The mage managed to smile. “You’re welcome, Ciel’nn. I’m glad my study paid off somehow.” Then he frowned. “But we have serious concerns now.”  
  
“Neloth.” Ciel’nn muttered, and the mage nodded to him. He had been right since they came to Tel Mithryn. By the tone of Talvas’, the situation seemed dire. _We need to leave before something awful happens again!_  
  
Teldryn looked to the mage. “What are you thinking, Talvas?” He had a bad feeling about this situation. It certainly didn’t look good. At least Ciel’nn was back to normal.  
  
The mage had a wary look. “I fear this is a case of Hermaeus Mora and Neloth is being Mora’s puppet.” He swallowed. “I might have to bargain with the Daedric Prince of knowledge, to make Neloth back to his old self.” As horrible as it sounded, Talvas was ready to sacrifice something in the name of research and Neloth still had a lot to teach him. He wasn’t about to let his master slide into madness. At least, not yet. “And,  if Tel Mithryn is to fall into the wrong hands… I’m… I’m not enough to defend it.”  
  
Ciel’nn narrowed his eyes as he felt some tightness in his chest. The mage was his friend. A friend? Yes, and he didn’t want to see any friend doing Daedra business willingly. But Talvas was a Telvanni apprentice. He knew there would no stopping his friend if he decided to go beyond his help. This whole Herma Mora was getting too much for him.  
  
 _You pick the wrong friends, Ciel’nn._  
  
“Let’s not fall into despair just yet.” Teldryn said in a calming tone. “You should keep eye on him for the following day, Talvas. To see if it gets any worse. We don’t know for certain if  he’s within Mora’s grasp.”  
  
“But, it’s still likely.” The mage pressed on.  
  
“Even still.” Teldryn replied.  
  
Then the door was opened, and Drovas looked at them. “The dinner is ready.”


	49. Chapter 49

The dinner had dragged along the evening quietly apart from Neloth’s occasional grunting and mumbling. No one had dared to say anything. Not even when Neloth had stared into the air with the most strangest look.   
  
Drovas had prepared the mudcrab meats accordingly to the young mer’s recipe and they tasted rather delicious. They nodded  their thanks to Ciel’nn, except Neloth who chewed his meal in his own thoughts.  
  
In the morning, Talvas had came to the Steward House with several scrolls and magick potions. He also had a book about scrolls. “These should help you, Ciel’nn. I don’t have much time so watch closely what  I do.”  
  
Ciel’nn frowned while he watched the mage showing an example. Talvas spread out a scroll on the table. “Now, you think of a spell like a rune one. Focus on it, then stamp it on the scroll.” He did some hand movements and planted his hand on the scroll. A lightning rune appeared on the scroll. “Understood? Good, I need to go. Good luck! I’ll check back on you when I can.” With that, he left the young mer and Teldryn alone.  
  
“Good luck to you, too.” Teldryn grumbled as he watched the mage disappearing behind the door. “He wasn’t so clear, was he?” He looked to his partner. They were to wait until Neloth was showing any signs of getting worse or getting better. Meanwhile his partner would try learn the means of scroll making.   
  
“I think he left out the most important part.” Ciel’nn replied, glancing at Teldryn. “Stamp it on the scroll, he said. Easier said than done.” The young mer sighed and grabbed the book. “I’ll just read this first.”  
  
Teldryn nodded and focused to read the book Ciel’nn had given him in the midst of their travels. It was about the Dwarves and their laws. It boggled greatly the older mer’s mind - where the dwarves had disappeared to? And, why? He suspected he’d never find the answer. He glanced at his partner when he heard a soft grunt. Teldryn grinned and turned back to the book. “Found something?”  
  
“This book only mentions scrolls. It’s not telling how it’s done.” Ciel’nn replied. He put the book down and thought a moment. _If I have some ties to my ancestor… I wonder._ He stood up from the chair and walked to his backpack. “What are you doing now?” He heard Teldryn asking. “I’m going to improvise.” Ciel’nn replied as he took a charcoal. “And to see if I’ll have any ancestral help.” _Which I doubt I will get._  
  
The young mer spread a scroll on the table. Then he took a magicka potion that the mage had provided for him. “Now think of a  poison rune…” He dipped the charcoal into the magicka potion and began to sketch the rune. It came out uncertainly first. But, as Ciel’nn kept drawing it, he felt the presence of someone. Someone he had once felt, back in Oblivion.  
  
 _My ancestor is here._ However the link between them felt thin as spider silk and far reaching.  
  
The young mer felt as if the ancestor was behind him, but he focused on the scroll. His drawing became more firm and confident as if the ancestor was guiding his hand. It chilled Ciel’nn, but at the same time he was thrilled. His pulse was fast as he felt out of breath. He had to suppress shouting at Teldryn, in fear it would ruin the moment. _My ancestor is teaching me!_ Once the rune was drawn, the magicka glowed  briefly and swallowed the markings done by charcoal. Ciel’nn took another scroll to make it as a storm atronach, and the same thing happened again.  
  
By the time the fourth scroll was used, Ciel’nn felt the ancestor’s feeling fade. _Thank you, ancestor._   He was quiet for a while as he started at the scrolls and his hands. _I can’t believe it!_  
  
“Are you alright?” Teldryn asked close by.  He hadn’t heard a thing since Ciel’nn’s last comment and he decided to check on him. The look of his partner told him something had happened. Then, Ciel’nn showed him a scroll with a poison rune. The older mer’s eyes widened in excitement. “That is… a good one. Well done, Ciel’nn!” he smiled.  
  
Ciel’nn stood up with bright eyes. “I got ancestry help. Can you believe it?” He was happy that Teldryn was with him to share the news and the like. He thought not many got the same chance like he did. “I think I can craft scrolls on my own now.”  
  
“That is really amazing. Given from how far she might have had to reach out for you.” The older mer smiled. “It only makes you a more dangerous mer. Soon we’ll need to go buy more scrolls for you.” His partner was becoming more dangerous. _And he doesn’t see it by himself._  
  
“I never knew her, but she comes out to help. The last time I felt her was in Oblivion. Maybe there’s more to that scroll she meant to give me.” Ciel’nn said quietly, pondering. _Maybe one day we’d travel back to Morrowind and find out where she lived. If she had any friends…_   
  
Teldryn watched Ciel’nn packing the scrolls into his backpack. He liked to watch his partner doing something. One day he’d see him making potions and…. His mind drifted. Then he had to swallow, twice. _I have to find the chalice for Ciel’nn._ Teldryn touched his face dreamingly. _Get a grip! He’s watching…_   
  
Ciel’nn just smiled mysteriously at his partner. As if he didn’t know! But, the young mer didn’t want to rush into things like that. He knew Teldryn wanted him. He was content for the time being. Content to have Teldryn with him and to spend time with him. Enjoying the life as much as possible.  
  
They waited several hours for Talvas to check in, but the mage never returned. Ciel’nn was reading one book when he looked up to his partner. “What if something has happened? Maybe we should go to see them?” He frowned, slightly worried. _This isn’t like him._ The young mer stood up from the chair. “Alright.” He heard Teldryn replying.  
  
They left the Steward’s House and walked briskly toward the tower.  
  
  
What awaited them at the tower, Ciel’nn had an urge to go back down the lift. The chills ran down his spine as he leaned back as if to look for an escape. His breathing had become difficult.  _I want to leave this place_ , he thought. The young mer clung to his partner as he watched around the tower whilst chewing his lower lip.  
  
The books, soul gems, potions and other various items were afloat in the air. A low rumbling noise was constantly present although its source couldn’t be seen. The tower was darker than before. Chairs were knocked over and at the other side of the tower was the mage with the black book.  
  
“Talvas?” Ciel’nn called out carefully from where he stood with Teldryn, at the lift ramp. He didn’t want to move away from it. Better to stand near the escape route if they needed to leave all of a sudden. “Where is Neloth?” Not that the young mer cared much, but the Wizard was their problem now. He felt his partner’s hand on his shoulder, _stay calm._  
  
The mage looked to them. “Things are more dire than I imagined. Neloth? Look up.” He turned his gaze back to the black book. “I need to find something we can use.” He peered into a page. _Somewhere there has to be a solution. Which by we get Mora’s attention._  
  
Teldryn raised his gaze toward the roof level and felt Ciel’nn’s whimper next to him. Up in the air, in the midst of the varied items, was Neloth in a trance, with his arms like he was falling down. Tentacles sprouted from the black mass holding him in place, and the wizard’s expression was pained. _He’s resisting something that Mora’s throwing at him_ , the older mer thought in a frown. He looked to his partner. _He’s ready to bolt away from here._  
  
 _This is too much! I never wanted to deal with them, but still I’m being pulled toward them. Even how much I try to avoid them!_ The young mer thought. _Why can’t they leave us alone?_  
  
“I found it!” Talvas called from his place. “Come here so I can explain what we need to do.” He beckoned the two mer to him.   
  
“We?” Ciel’nn asked in a quiet tone. He had no idea what the mage had found out, but the whole Mora business was getting too much for him. Still, he walked  with Teldryn while dodging the floating items in the air. He still couldn’t calm his rolling stomach.  
  
“What happened?” Teldryn asked in a low tone. He only could guess. Things had gone from dire to absolute shit in this tower. He eyed the wizard within the tentacles and shook his head.  
  
“Do you really want to know?” Talvas asked  as he turned to them. “In short, Mora sent two Seekers to get Neloth, but he resisted. Certain spells were thrown and this is the result. Neloth is trapped in Mora’s realm.” He glanced at Ciel’nn. “I know it sounds bad, but we have to try something.” He nodded to himself. _It is risky, but it’s the only way._ The mage had never tried anything like what he was going to attempt, and it made him nervous.  
  
“Like what?” Ciel’nn asked in a quiet tone, still clinging to Teldryn’s arm.  
  
“We’re going to bargain with Mora.” The mage replied in a serious tone. _Anything to get Neloth back to himself. He’s the only one who can control this place._  
  
“What?” Ciel’nn shook his head. _This is madness!_ _The mage really did want to get involved himself in this mess. How did all this happen?_ “Are you sure there is no other way?”  
  
Teldryn grumbled. He knew his partner didn’t like any of this. His whole body language meant to escape. He would lead Ciel’nn out of Tel Mithryn if they didn’t need to help the mage. _All I can do is comfort and see what happens._ Of course, they would leave the mage alone with his problems, but it wouldn’t be good for Tel Mithryn or Solstheim. The older mer wrapped his arm wound his partner's shoulder.  
  
“Yes, I can’t think of any other way.” The mage looked to Ciel’nn. “And I need you with me.” Talvas offered a wary smile. _Everything will be alright, I’m sure of it. I need you with me, to ensure that we’ll be alright. Please?_  
  
“What?!” Ciel’nn took a step backwards. “To where?” He couldn’t believe it. Whatever the mage asked of him was probably too much to bear. The need of escaping grew more intense. _If I don’t run out now I’ll probably never will be able to._ He looked to Teldryn for support. The older mer sighed at the situation.  
  
“To Mora’s realm of course. I can’t do this on my own.” Talvas pleaded. “Please, Ciel’nn. We need to put things back to normal again.” He was losing hope and feared the young mer would run out at any second.  
  
“I’m scared!” Ciel’nn whined.  
  
“So am I!” Talvas thought a moment. “I’ll do everything within my power to cover you if it’s that what you want. Will  you come with me? I need you to remind me that we have a place to return to if I begin to slip.”  
  
 _Cover you… Sounds like the young Nord. Rangalen. And that way I lose friends. If you  slip, we’ll never get out…_  
  
“Talvas,” Teldryn spoke in a low tone. “If something indeed happens to him…” His expression was stern as he locked his gaze with the mage. He’d hurt Talvas if his partner didn’t come back. The older mer felt his heart racing fast in fear of losing Ciel’nn. He turned to look at the young mer. “Ciel’nn… I pray to Azura for your safe return.” He whispered as he brushed that stray hair of Ciel’nn’s off his face, then he hugged him.  
  
Ciel’nn sighed and hugged back. “I love you, Teldryn.” Those words in Dunmeri came out as a whisper as he tightened his embrace. He took in his partner’s scent before he shifted to kiss the mer.   
  
A grunt from above.  
  
“Ciel’nn, we have to hurry. I fear Neloth is running out of time!” Talvas urged the young mer to move. He looked to the black book once more and gestured  toward an empty space. A portal appeared. “Come. Teldryn, watch over Neloth.”  
  
Reluctantly Teldryn let go of Ciel’nn and watched him step toward the mage. The young mer looked at him for one last time with a fearful look before he stepped through the portal after the mage. The portal closed, and Teldryn found himself weighted. _Shit!_   
  
_Azura, I beg of you, let Ciel’nn come back sane and in one peace._


	50. Chapter 50

The flight through the portal made Ciel’nn’s stomach roll. He almost threw up once they landed.  He had his eyes closed firmly as he tried to slowly get on his feet. He had fallen on his side. The dreadful feeling still lingered in the back of his mind. He opened his eyes and looked around to see the mage. The young mer held his scream while he stepped toward the mage. “Talvas?”  
  
They were standing on some kind of platform. The greenish water covered almost everything else. Long and worn stacks bookshelves and books were ahead which turned into a labyrinth.  
  
 _Apocrypha._ Talvas frowned. He had read about this realm. Mora’s realm. _We’re somewhere in the backwoods of Apocrypha._ He glanced to Ciel’nn and gestured  to him to come closer. He was scared, but he had no choice but to try.  He swallowed. “Stay close.” He whispered to Ciel’nn. Then he looked up to the green sky.  
  
“Hermaeus Mora, we’ve come to bargain!” the mage shouted.   
  
And they waited.  
  
It wasn’t long until a black mass with one big green eye in the middle of dozens of other eyes and six tentacles, three on each side of the black mass, appeared. The big eye looked at them as if it was amused.  
  
“Have you now?” drawled Mora. “I see. You used the black book. Such bravery from the mortal. Or perhaps foolish.”  
  
Ciel’nn was frozen in his place. He made himself as small as possible while he stared into nothing. His hand found the hilt of his sword and he felt a slight comfort. How the mage was able to stay cool, he had no idea. He focused on the mage’s voice and flinched when Mora spoke.  
  
“We’ve come to bargain for Neloth.” Talvas insisted while he fought to keep the terror at bay.  
  
Mora stared at the mage for a moment which felt like an eternity. It felt like his entire realm held its breath for its master to speak.  
  
“The Wizard and I had a deal.” Mora finally rumbled slowly. “He evaded me for a long time, but that has come to an end now.” He paused as if to ponder something.  
  
Talvas gritted his teeth together. His fear shifted to frustration. There had to be a way to get Neloth out of here. _Somehow._ His master had a deal with this Daedric Prince of knowledge. _Knowledge…_   He frowned. The mage couldn’t deny his desire for that knowledge. He shook his head. No, he came here for Neloth. “Is there any way you can accept us to take Neloth back? Tel Mithryn needs him.” _I need him._  
  
Mora let out a sound that could be taken as a chuckle. “No. Why don’t you go back and take what’s his?” One of his Seekers emerged from the labyrinth ahead and waited.  
  
 _Take what’s his? Take Tel Mithryn as my own?_ Talvas stared at nothing. It was a tempting offer, but he wasn’t ready yet. He still needed for Neloth for many things. To teach him, to show how thorough research is done, fetch him soul gems and bask in his brilliance. He heard Mora’s chuckle. _Damn, he knows my temptations._ “No, I want Master back.”  
  
While he listened to the two bargain for nothing as it seemed, Ciel’nn tried not to look at the Seeker. _It waits for something._ He swallowed slowly and kept his eyes on the mage’s pouch. Just to have a hook to what to stare at as he didn’t want to look anywhere else. It was enough horrible enough to listen to the squid with many eyes. “Talvas?” The young mer whispered.  
  
“Hmm. If you so want him back...” Mora rumbled to the mage. “There is one possible outcome.”  
  
“Yes?” It came out nearly eagerer than Talvas had meant. He had heard the young mer’s plea, but ignored him. This was going to somewhere and if it meant to get Neloth free, nothing else mattered.  
  
“An exchange.” Mora said slowly.  
  
“What?” Talvas gasped. He wasn’t certain if he understood it correctly. Exchange of knowledge, perhaps? What else could it be? The young mer let out a whimper behind him. The mage looked over his shoulder, but Ciel’nn didn’t look at him. He was staring at something. Talvas turned to look back at Mora.  
  
“An exchange.” Mora drawled. “You offer yourself for the Wizard. You’d  get to read books he would never let you read. You’d have a place among my Seekers. Read from hundreds of books. Knowledge…”  
  
 _No, don’t do it, Talvas!_ Ciel’nn fought the tears that threatened to roll out. _Don’t do it… This isn’t real. I want Teldryn. I want to go away…_  
  
All that Mora offered to him, Talvas found fascinating. It felt like a dream come true even if it wasn’t the Telvanni way for brilliance at knowing. He’d get to read books he’d never dreamed of. He’d get to spend eternity with Mora’s vast realm of books. Knowledge!  And, Neloth would be free…The latter thought didn’t matter anymore. “I’ll offer myself for Neloth.” _For knowledge._  
  
“No!” Ciel’nn cried out. “Don’t…” He didn’t look when the mage turned to him and spoke. “This is the only way, Ciel’nn.” Talvas’ voice was rather cold to the mer’s ears. “Look at me.” Ciel’nn raised his gaze to meet the mage’s own. _How cold you’ve become…_ “It has to be this way. Someone must control Tel Mithryn. Tell Neloth…” He heard Talvas’ saying to him. _You don’t care for anyone anymore._ “Tell Neloth…” Talvas continued, but Ciel’nn didn’t hear it anymore. He stared at nothing.    
  
 _I don’t understand you anymore._  
  
“Good. As for your confused ‘friend’…” Mora murmured.  And, by an unseen signal, the seeker swept toward the mer.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was an early morning when a shift went through Tel Mithryn, and Teldryn cursed when the tentacles released the wizard. He watched Neloth gasp, then falling on the floor with a painful grunt. The items afloat in the air fell down too. From his place, the older mer saw the owner of Tel Mithryn was unharmed, but there was no telling how it had affected his mind. Teldryn wasn’t in the mood for guessing either.  
  
Neloth was back, yes, but what of his partner and Talvas? Did Mora take them both? If so, the older mer wouldn’t know what to think of it. He’d blame Neloth for it. If he did lose Ciel’nn, it had been his fault. Or was it? He could have stopped him going into the portal. Yes, he could have, but it had been Ciel’nn’s decision. He respected his partner’s decisions, but come the next time, he would act against it if it was life threatening.  
  
  _He loves me._ Teldryn closed his eyes and sighed.  It was the first time someone ever meant it. His heart ached to see Ciel’nn again. To touch him, to hold him. To keep him safe. It was a new feeling to him, but he’d take all that Ciel’nn was willing to give. _Come back to me, Ciel’nn._  
  
Neloth groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. His back ached as he blinked several times as if to wake up from a nightmare. He brushed up his robes and looked around. His tower was in tatters. His eyes caught the sight of Teldryn and the wizard frowned. “What—?”  
  
At that moment, a portal opened and literally spat out the young mer. He flew out, then rolled on the floor, not moving. The portal disappeared and, Teldryn rushed to his partner.  
  
Teldryn gently turned Ciel’nn over and brushed the hair from his face. “Ciel’nn? I’m glad you’re back.” He whispered, but the young mer didn’t wake. “Ciel’nn?” The older mer gave a gentle shake. Nothing. _Azura! He’s unconscious. What had transpired in there?_  
  
“Explain what has happened?” Neloth demanded. He was still disorientated and frowned as he didn’t see his apprentice nearby. Tel Mithryn felt… strange. The Wizard watched how the mer carried his partner to a bedroll that was Talvas’.  Where was his apprentice? He did remember the seekers and the throwing of spells before… Before Mora had reached out for him and he had fought for his life. To evade the Daedric Prince once more. Mora had had him, but he had resisted with everything he had. Now, Neloth was released? He couldn’t understand why. If he knew Mora at all, he’d be in his realm by now.  
  
Teldryn watched his resting partner a while. _I hope you’ll wake sane.  I can’t begin to imagine what did you faced in there, but I need you to come back to me._ He turned to face the Wizard and with a snarl he said, “Your apprentice decided to free you from Mora’s grasp. He opened a portal and took Ciel’nn with him. If you want to know more, ask Ciel’nn when he wakes up.” Then he sat down next to the bedroll and massaged his temples.  
  
Neloth frowned and grumbled audibly. He had no idea Talvas would go that far. No, he had expected him to let leave him with Mora and take Tel Mithryn as his own. He walked to his study and leaned against it with his hands, bending his neck. Neloth closed his eyes for a moment. He felt his eye lids heavy. So weary, so very tired. His research must wait before he’d get answers. He must wait to recover. To fight against a Daedric Prince’s will wasn’t a simple feat, no, he had resisted with every fiber of his being.  
  
The quietness greeted him when Ciel’nn slowly opened his eyes. The place was dim. Someone was snoring somewhere near. _Where am I?_   He felt an arm that was resting over his his waist. Under him was worn bedroll. Ciel’nn slightly turned his head and the scent of Teldryn let him know he was safe. Safe and back at Tel Mithryn. With deep sigh, he turned slowly to face his sleeping partner and shifted closer to him. He needed to be close to Teldryn. He had missed the older mer so much.  
  
The young mer vaguely remembered what had happened after Talvas had him to tell Neloth something. Understanding why his friend had chosen to stay instead of becoming the owner of Tel Mithryn still escaped him. Maybe he would never understand. The mage’s last cold words echoed in Ciel’nn’s mind and he found his breathing still ragged. He wanted to forget what had happened.  
  
 _Why? I don’t understand a thing._  
  
 _He was selfish in the end. He didn’t care._  
  
 _You pick wrong friends._  
  
…  


  
Some time later, Ciel’nn woke again. He shifted as he heard the Wizard’s muttering about his tower being a mess. “I’m glad you’re awake, Ciel’nn.” He heard Teldryn saying next to him. He looked to his partner and a slight smile crept on his lips. Slowly the young mer shifted to sit and leaned onto his partner. “I’m happy to be back with you.”  
  
“I was so worried.” The older mer continued as he touched Ciel’nn’s cheek. “Neloth wants to know what happened, but take your time.” Then he leaned closer and whispered in the softest tone, “I love you too, Ciel’nn.” It felt weird to say it after all the experiences he had been through before meeting Ciel’nn, but it felt right. He hugged his partner. “This was the last time I let you walk through any portal.”  
  
Ciel’nn smiled as he tightened his embrace. “I don’t think  I will walk through portals anymore, daelha.One time is enough.” He whispered.  “I was scared and I missed you.” He gave a soft kiss on Teldryn’s neck. _Just hold me and never let go._  
  
The lift hissed and Drovas hopped down with a tray of tea cups on it. “By Azura! It’s rather ominously quiet in here.” He said as he walked toward a table and put the tray down. With a quick glance he noticed Talvas wasn’t around anymore. He shot a frowning look at the young mer, who shook his head.  
  
“I want to know where is Talvas?” The Wizard asked, still tired from the ordeal. His recovery would take time. He had commanded Drovas to help with the cleaning and all.  
  
Ciel’nn looked to Neloth, then to his cup in his hands. He wasn’t sure how to explain it all. He didn’t want to remember it. He just wanted to forget it. With a heavy sigh, the young mer said, “The mage… stayed with the  black squid with many eyes. Said it was the only option for him.” Ciel’nn’s voice almost cracked. His chest felt heavy and he swallowed. “He exchanged himself for you so he could learn what Mora had to offer him.” His voice rose as he looked to Neloth. “He chose to stay so you would be able to continue your stupid research!” Ciel’nn yelled. “So, make sure you use that time for good!”  
  
It was what he wanted to believe it was that way, even though he knew the mage chose to be selfish at the last moment.  
  
 _I lost a friend…again._  
  
All that happened recently came back to him like huge wave. Ciel’nn wanted to cry, but no tears came. He wanted to scream and lash out at the wizard, but it dulled slowly, and then the young mer stared at nothing. His partner pulled him closer to him and hugged him.  
  
Neloth had been watching the young mer’s breakdown, but he didn’t show any emotion. His apprentice had chose to… His eyes shifted to stare to an infinite horizon that was inside his mind. He turned away, saying nothing. It was something he hadn’t expected from his apprentice. It was a shame. Talvas had shown a great deal of promise to become a Telvanni mage. He had to find another apprentice. Perhaps sent a letter to Morrowind. “I need a new apprentice.” He rumbled.  
  
“Teldryn, I want to leave."

 


	51. Chapter 51

The brisk winds greeted the waking town of Raven Rock in the early morning. The Redoran Guard changed shifts and hoped for another calm day ahead. Captain Veleth came out of the barracks and began his morning patrol around the market. Everything was going well. It seemed as if nothing threatened their town. _Thank and pray for the Reclamations it stays that way_ , Veleth thought.  
  
A brown pouch awaited Tenaru at her alchemy table. Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered she had asked Ciel’nn to collect handfuls of Ash creep cluster and scathecraw. _He actually collected them!_ She thought, her eyes shining. Tenaru took the pouch and loosened the ribbon. The brown pouch had the ingredients she needed to make a potent poison. With a smile blooming on her lips, the Alchemist slipped back inside her house with the pouch. There was so much to do.  
  


* * *

  
Recent days had been hard on them, Teldryn knew and felt it. He still couldn’t quite understand what it had been like for his partner in the realm of Hermaeus Mora. He understood about losing a friend. But, to lose a friend like that - in the hands of a Daedric Prince and by his own choice. No, Teldryn couldn’t understand that at all. Talvas had been a friend for a short time for Ciel’nn, and yet the young mer was at the edge of collapsing.  
  
The older mer brushed his partner’s hair as he still was asleep. The last three days after their return to Raven Rock had been rough for Ciel’nn. He had gotten drunk with three bottles of Sujamma on and crashed on the counter of the Retching Netch. Then Geldis had  had enough of it, and Teldryn had to carry him into their room where Ciel’nn could sleep it off.   
  
The nights hadn’t been calm and restful, Teldryn had gotten to know. The nightmares haunted the young mer even if he slept in his embrace. The whines and cries nearly broke his heart as he didn’t know how to help his partner. _I should ask Elder Othreloth for help. Surely he knows what to do?_ Even if Ciel’nn was asleep, his arms were tightly around the older mer’s waist as if it was the last safe place on Nirn. Teldryn let him sleep as long as his partner wanted. _Azura knows, he needs the sleep now._ He brushed his thumb gingerly over one of the scars on Ciel’nn’s cheek and wondered what the day would bring for them.  
  
Ciel’nn stirred awake. He felt somewhat rested. The long sleep had been good for him. Teldryn’s heartbeats brought him a sense of safety and comfort. He shifted and snuggled close to his partner. A content sigh escaped from his lips. “Bladesman.” Then he sniffed at as if some bad smell assailed his nostrils. “You stink.” He added after a moment.  
  
Teldryn smiled. “How did you sleep? I hope it was peaceful.” He half frowned at the comment. “It must be the Sujamma after your hangover the other day.” It really wasn’t that a bad smell, or he couldn’t smell it at all. His head itched slightly, but the older mer ignored it. “It was somewhat peaceful, but also restless at times. I still can’t understand it.” He heard his partner saying. “Are you feeling better?” Teldryn asked.  
  
Ciel’nn shifted to look at his partner, smiling, then scowled. “I’d feel much better if your hair wasn’t a mess. Troll fat gone bad and it stinks. It also looks like a damn bird’s nest.” He flashed a smirk. _He looks like he’d been in a fight with a pair of harpies._ “I don’t have any troll fat left.” He heard Teldryn saying. Ciel’nn tilted his head. “If you wash your hair first, I can handle the rest, daelha.” He reached out and touched Teldryn’s chin. “But without the troll fat.”  
  
 _Without the troll fat…_ Teldryn watched as the smile danced around his partner’s lips. He’d feel feel those tender hands in his hair. Now that would be a new sensation, the older mer was certain of it. He swallowed. All these little teases and the way Ciel’nn looked at him… _I bet he doesn’t realize how much I want him, but I’ll wait until he’s ready for it._ The grin spread across his lips without the older mer realizing it.   
  
Teldryn leaned in and brushed his lips gently against Ciel’nn’s owns. His partner brought up his hand behind his neck, gently pulled him closer and they kissed slowly. Teldryn shifted his hand on Ciel’nn’s free hand on the bed, softly stroking it. He heard a slight moan from Ciel’nn as their kiss deepened. It was enough to sent his mind spining. His heart raced, and the older mer knew if he wouldn’t end the kiss soon, he’d lose control of himself. _By Mephala, he’s so alluring._  
  
Reluctantly, the older mer withdrew with his eyes still closed. He didn’t trust himself to look at his partner yet, but he sensed Ciel’nn still looking at him with that mysterious smile of his. No, he will calm himself. He glanced at the young mer who smiled at him. “Thank you, Teldryn. I really needed that.” Ciel’nn said to him in a calm tone. Teldryn smiled back. _I’d do more when you allow  me._ Then, he inwardly shook his head. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. I’ll wash my hair now.”  
  
While his partner washed his hair, Ciel’nn stole a few looks on Teldryn’s strong back while he prepared his own mixture of hair mousse. The mixture was made of ash hopper jelly, some lavender and Emperor parasol moss which he mixed with them. Ciel’nn was confident it would keep his partner’s hair up just as strong as troll fat, but it would look and smell better.   
  
Once he had the mousse ready, Ciel’nn glanced at Teldryn looking at him while drying up his hair with a towel. The sight took his breath away and he bit his lower lip, but he didn’t break their eye contact. _Damn him! He’s teasing me back. Just look at that grin._ It was then when Ciel’nn for the first time noticed that tattoos that snaked around the older mer’s arms. Traditional Dunmeri tattoos that matched the one on his face. _It makes him more interesting and wanting._ “Liking what you see, Ciel’nn?” Teldryn’s low voice cut his chain of thoughts.  The young mer flashed an appreciative smirk.  
  
The door was knocked twice.  
  
“A moment!” Both Ciel’nn and Teldryn shouted.   
  
“I was just wondering if you two are alive in there.” Geldis called back.  
  
Ciel’nn looked to his partner again “Get over here, so I can fix your hair. And then, we can go to eat something.”  


  
The Inn was filled with the chatter of the miners and a few merchant who were talking about the usually business in Raven Rock. A few Redoran Guard were eating there. Ciel’nn and Teldryn chose a free  table and sat down.   
  
“Things seems to go well here.” Teldryn said casually while they were for Geldis to take their order. He had to admit his hair felt lighter and different.  The slight lavender scent was also nice bonus. Ciel’nn had done some miracle mousse. _I wonder what else he can make?_ He glanced at his partner who observed the patrons.  
  
Geldis marched to their table and stared at Teldryn’s hair. “What happened to your hair, Teldryn?”   
  
“We ran out of troll fat, so had to improvise.” Teldryn grinned. “How does it look?” He brushed his hand over his hair, making Ciel’nn chuckle.  
  
“Well, I must say it’s refreshed your look, Teldryn.” Geldis replied, and looked to the young mer. “And what will it be today?” He studied Ciel’nn discreetly. “Good to see you doing better, Ciel’nn.” I _t was hard to watch him drinking on that night. You’d think I’ve seen it all in here. But it seems there is always something._  
  
Ciel’nn smiled. “More or less, Geldis. We’ll take filled tomatoes with Seared Slaughter fish, and honey tea.” He knew Geldis cared, but maybe he was cared more here than back at home. Though, Maros would be fussing over him no doubt if he knew what had happened. “I’ll be right back.” He heard the Innkeeper saying.  
  
On their way out, they came across Ralis. Ciel’nn flashed a sneer. “If  it isn’t the digger. I hope you haven’t found a partner for the barrow yet?” _Dead should stay undisturbed no matter what relics might lie down there._ Something about Ralis bothered him, but Ciel’nn couldn’t say what was it.   
  
Ralis narrowed his eyes. That ex-Hlaalu kid had the nerve to sneer at him. He obviously didn’t know that he was trying to do some important work for important people. No matter. “Not yet, kid. But mark my words, the barrow will be revealed with its riches.”  
  
Another sneer from Ciel’nn, and Teldryn shot a cold stare at Ralis before he guided his partner out of the Retching Netch. _What’s he doing here? Eh, it’s probably nothing. Ciel’nn’s not liking him at all._  
  
“What’s got into you?” Teldryn asked once they were at the Market. “Anyway, we need to visit the Temple.” He gently nudged Ciel’nn toward the Temple.  
  
“He rubs me the wrong way. I swear, Teldryn, he’s up to something, but I don’t know what yet.” The young mer replied with a frown. “It’s good to visit the Temple again. I haven’t meditated for a long time.”  He hoped there weren’t many so he could focus in peace. “We’re going there because of your nightmares. I’m hoping the Elder would have some advice about it.” He heard Teldryn saying as he looked at him. The young mer nodded. Nightmares… He did want to get rid of them, but how? How would a priest of The True Tribunal help him? _I guess we’ll just see what happens._  
  
“And I advise to forget about Ralis. He’s nothing but a digger.” Teldryn said in a low tone as they climbed the stairs to the Temple.  
  
“I’ll try.” Ciel’nn replied with a small smile.  
  
  
The Elder Othreloth listened to Ciel’nn when he told him what had transpired at Tel Mithryn. The priest frowned deeply when the young mer mentioned Hermaeus Mora and that he had nightmares because of it. Then Teldryn told what happened during the nights when the nightmares occurred.   
  
_It’s getting worse by the sound of it_ , Ciel’nn thought. _No wonder he’s worried now. I wonder if he gets to sleep at all?_  
  
The priest looked to Ciel’nn. “I wish I was an expert on these things, but given the traumatic experience you need to give it time and place your faith in the true Tribunal. All will be clear in time.” He said in a soothing tone. “Pray at the altars, and I’m sure you’ll be heard.” He gave a polite smile.  
  
“And, you’re sure it works?” Teldryn asked doubtfully. “This is serious matter, you know?”  
  
“When have you meditated the last time?” Elder Othreloth looked to Teldryn. When the mer looked away, grumbling something like ‘I don’t do such things’, the priest nodded and smiled. “It is good to meditate every now and then.”  
  
“Thank you, Elder Othreloth.” Ciel’nn said and walked to the shrine of Azura. He’d need some time to meditate on each shrine. He glanced to his partner. “Are you going to wait here, Teldryn? This is going to take a while.”  
  
“I can sit and wait if you want to.” The older mer replied. His partner nodded. “Alright, I’ll wait right here. Take your time.” He added in a low tone. _We don’t need to go anywhere in a while._ He watched his partner kneel in front of the shrine of Azura and focused to meditate. _It’s good to relax a while.It’s good for him, too._ The Reach Witch’s warning echoed in his mind and Teldryn took a deep breath. _The Tempest is yet to come, and it worries me._  
  
Maybe it’s time to pray for real? For both of us.  
  
Ciel’nn meditated at the shrine of Azura. He wished for a blessing for his nights that they would be more calm and peaceful. Clear from the nightmares that Teldryn didn’t need to worry about him. And, he hoped protection for Teldryn, but not for himself. He wished their path would be as clear as the starry night sky. _Show me the way when I’m lost._  
  
At the shrine of Boethiah, Ciel’nn wished for battle clarity in case of the darkness would arise. He wanted to be able to see who his and Teldryn’s enemies were. _Keep our blades sharp and ready for any battle._ Though he had known battles since he was young. Each battle were different. Sometimes there were battles which from it was difficult get free.  
  
Finally, the shrine of Mephala. He wasn’t sure what to make it of it. Ciel’nn heard a slight hum when he closed his eyes and focused. He heard a whisper from the darkness. If there was someone who specifically would cause harm for him or Teldryn. Ciel’nn had the feeling he’d know what to do. He always knew. Always acted on it.    
  
The feeling he was getting grew intense and the young mer gritted his teeth together. He recognized it and shook himself out of the meditation. He stood abruptly and gazed around with half frightened eyes. He was slightly disorientated. _I need fresh air… It is too much._ Then he rushed out with Teldryn’s voice asking if he was alright behind him. It was probably bad to leave in the middle of meditation, but he wasn’t ready to finish it this time. It scared him.  
  
  
Outside of the Temple, Ciel’nn almost crashed onto the Alchemist. She looked at him. “Hey! Watch it!” Then she realized it’s him. “Are you alright, Ciel’nn? You look scared?” Tenaru asked. She was carrying a small vial.  
  
The young mer steadied himself and looked to her. He took a deep breath and shook his head. “I don’t know.” He tried to smile but it faded. There was a bench near by which he walked to and sat down and tried to clear his head. Tenaru walked to him with a confused look. “I… have something for you, Ciel’nn.” She said and showed him the vial.  
  
Ciel’nn raised his head and eyed the vial. “What is it? You want me to poison someone?” A half attempted joke that didn’t take wings at all. His mood had crumbled down. Tenaru frowned at him.  
  
“No, nothing like that, silly.” The alchemist smiled. “It’s a gift for you. From one alchemy to another.” Then she explained with great lengths to tell him how she had made it and how potent the poison was. She noticed that the mer tried to focus to listen to her, but couldn’t. “Anyway, I hope it helps on your journeys.”  
  
“I… I don’t know what to say, but thanks.” Ciel’nn managed to say.  
  
“It’s alright. Just know if you need something from the stall, all you need to do is ask.” Tenaru said and turned her head toward the Temple door as Teldryn hurried outside. “I’ll leave you two, then.” The alchemist nodded to the older mer and left.  
  
The older mer walked to his partner and looked to Ciel’nn. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?” He put his hands on the young mer’s shoulders. _He’s scared of something_ , Teldryn thought as their eyes met. “What is it?” He asked in a calm tone.  
  
 _I don’t know how to tell you, Teldryn._ Ciel’nn was confused and wanted to hide. _How am I going to meditate at Mephala’s shrine if it lures it back?_ He bit his lower lip as he tapped his finger on the vial. He looked into his partner’s eyes and knew that Teldryn would understand. “Teldryn…I’m afraid. And, I don’t know how to fight _it_.”


	52. Chapter 52

The Stalhrim in the Deathbrand boots and helm shone like a gold in Glover’s eyes. He held the helm in his hands and studied it. “It sure looks a fearsome helm. And look at this Stalhrim right here. That’s some remarkable work I’d say.” The blacksmith looked to Teldryn. “A fine discovery.  Here is your gold. Let me know when you find the rest of the treasure, and I’ll see you’re properly paid.” He flashed him a smile. Then he noticed the older mer was alone. “Where’s the kid?” He frowned.  
  
Teldryn sighed, crossing his arms. “He’s at the beach, near the strange stone. Said he needed to think alone for a while.”  
  
The blacksmith was silent for a moment. He wished he had more time to talk with the two mer, but the Redoran Guard kept him busy most of the time. Something was going on, and Glover had no idea what it was. But he could tell the mer was worried. “Is it serious? I mean I don’t pretend to understand it all, but I hope everything is alright with him. I’d rather see him joyous than a darkened spirit.”  
  
 _You don’t know the half of it, Mallory. I wish I could understand it myself._ “I don’t know how to explain it. Ciel’nn is… struggling with something that I don’t fully understand.” Teldryn replied, changing his stance. “Anyway, about the rest of the treasure. I’m not sure when we can get to it again. Might be a few days or a week depending how he’s feeling.” The blacksmith nodded, and Teldryn turned to the market.  
  
 _I wish I knew what to do. I don’t like feeling helpless._  
  
 _He told me he doesn’t know how to fight it. Neither do I._  
  
 _He’s afraid, and I don’t know how to help, but be there for him._  
  
 _Shit! He’ll be alone when it begins. Or has it began already?_  
  
 _Oh, Ciel’nn, I wish I could join your fight._  
  
  
The older mer glanced at the Alchemist’s stall. Tenaru was brewing some potions for her stock. He wasn’t sure if a calming potion would help at all. Teldryn took a deep sigh. _I’d better go and check on him._ He turned to leave the market when Tenaru spotted him.  
  
“Hey you!” The Alchemist waved at the older mer. “How is Ciel’nn?” She asked when Teldryn walked closer to her stall. “Is he well at all?” Tenaru tried her best to keep her voice neutral, but  their ‘sudden’ meeting at the Temple had left her concerned. To add her concern the older mer shook his head. “Is there anything I can do?” Tenaru frowned. “Anything?” _There must be something I can do!_  
  
 _She must really care for Ciel’nn._ “I’m not sure if anyone can.” With that, Teldryn strolled toward the beach. But I’ll do what I can. He gritted his teeth together. I hope he knows he’s not alone. There were tightness in his chest as his heart ached for being helpless. He released a heavy sigh.  
  
The sound of the lapping waves hadn’t brought calmness to him as he had wished. Instead his mind tried to comprehend what was happening to him. Ciel’nn could  hear the faint whisper in the back of his mind. A whisper that he tried to resist. It was the same whisper and feeling that he had felt when he had assaulted the Skaal hunters the first time. And, it scared him.  
  
Ciel’nn opened his eyes and stared out at the sea. What would happen if he let it go? Would he become something else? What if he… He shook his head with gritted teeth. No, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt Teldryn. The thought of his partner getting hurt put him on edge, nearly offensive.   
  
He still couldn’t understand what had happened at the shrine of Mephala. Was it a bad thing? Ciel’nn couldn’t say. He only felt something that wasn’t familiar to him. There was darkness, pitch black and impenetrable darkness. What did it mean? He wasn’t ready to try again. _I don’t know if it’s to protect or meant for my demise._  
  
 _This is my struggle. And mine alone. Yet I can’t make any sense of it. I’m confused._  
  
 _What am I supposed to do? Give in? I’d rather not._  
  
 _But I don’t know if I can resist it for long. It’s an almost overpowering sensation._  
  
 _I’m scared._  
  
 _…_  
  
Ciel’nn hugged himself as if a cold wind blew over him. He wished that the higher forces would leave him alone. He didn’t want any of their interference. Then he heard steps behind him. The young mer knew his partner wouldn’t leave him alone for a long time. So he waited for Teldryn to sit down next to him.  
  
“How are you holding up, Ciel’nn?” Teldryn asked as he looked to his partner. He put his arm around Ciel’nn’s shoulder and pulled him closer to him.  
  
The young mer sighed and leaned into his partner. “I’m still at a loss about the mage, and torn to understand anything that happened at the Temple.” The older mer’s presence made him calmer as always when he had troubled times. It was like a warm aura in which Ciel’nn wanted to drown in.  
  
“You know you’re not alone. I’ll be with you through anything and everything.” The older mer said in a soothing tone. He brushed his head against Ciel’nn’s own. “Let me know if I can help you in any way, alright? I can’t stand it if I can’t help you.”  
  
Ciel’nn put his hand on Teldryn’s. “Through anything? I know and I’m grateful, Teldryn.” He whispered. “When you’re staying close like this, you’re helping me. It means more than I can say.” The young mer thought a moment. “I’m glad you’re with me, Teldryn. I don’t know where I’d be if I was alone.” Then he added in Dunmeri, “I love you.”  
  
The older mer smiled. “And I’m happy to be with you, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn shifted his partner so that he sat in his lap. He looked into the mer’s eyes, which were full of warmth and affection. “I love you, too. And, know this; I will not leave your side. We will get through this.” The young mer looked happy  when he smiled to him so Teldryn memorized the look. The older mer realized he had began to appreciate these moments. He hadn’t known what he’d had missed out with all the other companions he had before.  
  
Ciel’nn smiled with his eyes half-closed. He began to feel whole again. Teldryn made him whole and more.  He leaned in and wrapped his arms around his partner, resting his head on Teldryn’s shoulder. “You know, I wanted to be just an alchemist and have a garden full of poisonous plants when I was younger.” Ciel’nn whispered calmly. Of course, he was still young, but Ciel’nn felt as if he had more years behind him.  
  
 _A childhood dream_ , Teldryn thought as he held his partner in his arms as if he would shield Ciel’nn from the harsh world. He tried to remember his own dream. “It still can happen, Ciel’nn.”  The older mer heard himself saying. Teldryn closed his eyes as his own comment surprised him. Euphoria filled his mind. Yes, he did mean it. It would happen only if Ciel’nn wanted it.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
A long sigh escaped Selvura’s lips. She had seen Casseth and his friends leaving the camp the other day. If only Sildras would have spoken to him, then they would be still in the camp. But it seemed he left the boy out of the planning. The second in command knew the younger reavers wanted to act soon, but Sildras’ slow planning would be their own doom.  
  
Especially when the other reaver bands had arrived, but they were still waiting for Folms and his twenty and Vother’s fifteen to arrive. _It doesn’t look too good. Soon we’ll have to assault the Skaal village for more space. It would be ideal place to wait until the winter passes._  
  
Selvura turned around only to see a young reaver mer and recognized him. _Dram, the boy Sildras usually keeps an close eye on._ She felt a slight chill as the young mer looked to her. There was something strange with this youngster. “Dram.” She acknowledged the boy as shivers ran down her spine.  
  
“Where is Casseth?” Dram asked her. His tone was cold and he held a pearl in his hand. His only weapon was a rough chitin dagger. “Have you seen him?” He kept half blind eyes at the woman. Dram wasn’t aware of others seeing him as strange. He didn’t even smile when he saw the effect though. The young mer saw Selvura hesitated to answer to him. _She knows something, but is afraid to tell. Curious._  
  
 _What should I tell him?_ Selvura sighed inwardly. “Will you tell the Reaver Lord if I tell where Casseth has gone?” She asked as shifted nervously.  
  
The young mer averted his gaze. “We don’t speak so much anymore, Sildras and I.” Dram replied in a slight saddened tone. “But, you can tell me. For I care for Casseth. I need to know.” _Where has my brother gone?_ He raised his gaze when Selvura straightened up and sighed.  
  
“Alright, Dram. Casseth left the other day. I assume after the kid Sildras had met, and  who supposedly killed the Orc.” Selvura looked as the young boy winced. _Yes, I don’t like it either._ She wanted to tell the mer that she cared for them, but wasn’t sure  if it was worth it to tell.   
  
“He should have told me.” Dram shook his head. He looked to the woman again. “Let me know if he returns.” With that, he turned and walked away while handling the pearl in his hand. _You should have told me, brother. I hope you’re not walking to your death._  
  
The second in command watched the young mer walking away, then sighed again. _I really need to talk to Sildras. Soon preferably. It’s not his way to keep us in the dark._ She marched to the center of the camp where there were a few other reaver leaders from the northern camps. Selvura had welcomed them to their main camp earlier. She sat on the opposite side of the roaring camp fire.  
  
“Selvura, you have a nice camp here.” Dandera smiled warmly. The trek to Sildras’ camp had been trying, but now her small band of reavers had a place to stay. At least for a while. Her band was still recovering from the werebear attack. Her lover, Kura, had been outstanding with defending their band on the trek. “We’re grateful.”  
  
“But we need a bigger place once Vother and Folms arrives. I heard they have quite a large group if put together.” Vermith commented. She was the leader of her own band of ten reavers, and she had taken Dandera’s band into her own. Vermith still had doubts of Sildras’ leadership. “So, what do we know of the current plans?”  
  
“I’m assuming we’re going to assault the Skaal village once everything is in order.” Selvura replied. Sildras hadn’t actually told her that, but that’s what she could guess. _I should press him about it for our all sakes. We need to know exactly what he’s planning._ She noticed their frowning faces, and nodded. “I’ll find out.”  
  
“I hope you do, because when those two arrive, they might clash with the Reaver Lord.” Vermith said in a low tone.   
  
And they were quiet for a long while. Selvura had to admit it might just happen, given Sildras’ lack of interactivity with his own band. She stood up and looked at her fellow reaver ladies. “I’ll go and talk to him now.” With that, the second in command left the campfire.  
  
Dandera and Vermith glanced at each other. “Boethiah bless our band."


	53. Chapter 53

Cirion smelled the cold sea air, smiling dreamily. _She’s a wonderful lady._   
  
He had been lucky when she had asked him and Sincano to travel with her as her personal guards. At first he had questioned her motives as she wasn’t well liked at home, Shimmerene, but when she had flashed an alluring smile at him, Cirion had accepted her offer without hesitation. The lady was extremely beautiful and Cirion had vowed to protect her with his life.  
  
Cirion glanced at his fellow guard, and Sincano flashed a satisfied smile at him. He knew the other guard was sleeping with the lady whenever she wanted to. She had been sleeping with them both on this long journey across Tamriel. Cirion had grown accustomed to this arrangement. _Anything for the lady._ They had been keeping her company when she wasn’t reading her books below the deck. She paid attention to both of them, sweet talking to them and promising something of a well-earned reward when the expedition would end.  
  
“What do you think, Cirion?” Sincano asked while he leaned against the main mast. The ship was an imperial one that the lady had hired for traveling to Solstheim. He didn’t mind it as long as the lady was satisfied with it, so was he. The second guard of the lady glanced at the imperial crew working around the ship. A small part of him wished this journey would end soon, but as long as the lady needed him, Sincano was willing to do everything he was asked to. “Another relic to find?” He looked to his fellow guard, who seemed to be always dreamy.  
  
“Probably. I hope we won’t need to go into the swamps. That trek to Black Marsh was dreadful,” said Cirion. “What do you think we’ll face on Solstheim?” He had heard of wild Nords living in the North region of the island.  
  
“Children.” Sincano’s voice was stern as he looked to Cirion. “Nothing we can’t handle. I’m certain of that.” He paused and looked out at the sea.  
  
“Solstheim has both Nords and the dark elves these days.” An imperial mercenary spoke as he approached the two Altmer. “I thought you high elves read history?” He flashed a smirk at them.  
  
“I did not ask for your information, Imperial.” Sincano snapped at the mercenary. “Children, shouldn’t interfere with business they do not understand.”  
  
“Yeah, how about you go back to your corner, Imperial?” Cirion flashed a snarl and his hand shifted to his sword. He’d had enough of this human, who had the gall to interrupt their discussion.  
  
The Imperial raised his hands up. “I was merely giving you an insight on the island. It should be —” He stopped once the altmer guard took his sword from his belt.  
  
The lady emerged from below the deck and no one paid attention to her. The tension on the deck had brought her up from her study. She looked to the Imperial who seemed to be under threat. She began to walk toward them. “My, my. Such a ruckus. How can I study if you argue like _children_?”  
  
Cirion gasped as he hadn’t expected his lady to appear, and sheathed his sword. He knelt down, and Sincano followed in suit. “Forgive us, Lady Elante. We only wished to lecture him.”  
  
The Altmer lady looked to the Imperial and petted his black haired head briefly. “Don’t mind my companions, dear. They sometimes forget their place like children.” She glanced at her two guards, who winced at the latter word. Elante smiled. “Now hurry off, Imperial.” She watched the man nod and then leaving for the forecastle.  
  
Then she addressed her guards, in commanding, and yet with honeyed words. “Get up, you fools!” Her guards stood up at attention. Elante frowned at them with her blazing golden eyes. “I expect you to behave one more week. Understood?”  
  
“Yes, Lady Elante! Forgive us!” Sincano and Cirion replied in unison.  
  
Elante eyed them for a moment before she sighed and turned to look at the sea. “I’ll be alone tonight.” She said coldly without looking at them. _Such children. I should have brought some marines instead._   After a moment she went back to her cabin.  
  
Cirion let out a suspended breath. _She called us children… But she’s so beautiful. Anything for the lady._ The night would be cold, though. He glanced at Sincano whose shoulders sagged as he walked to sit down on a bench. _It will be a cold night for both of us._ He looked at the sky where the stars began to shine.  
  
 _It is fine._  
  


* * *

  
  
They were surrounded by a circle of a mix of Redoran Guards and some miners that held small cups of Shein in their hands. Bets had been made for either one to win. The excitement filled the air on the beach. Tenaru had also came to watch the duel. The duel of Ondren Givrai and Ciel’nn. She was a Redoran but made the bet for Ciel’nn. The Alchemist thanked Azura for her ex, Brivan being on duty at the Bulwark. He would have been bothersome anyway.  
  
Teldryn grinned at the Redoran Guard next to him. “You bet for your Redoran boy, didn’t you?”  He was amused about the whole betting. _I guess people have nothing else to do. I’m quite sure Ciel’nn shows a thing or two._ “Why don’t you bet, too?” He heard the Redoran Guard saying. The older mer chuckled. “I don’t need to.” This is but another practice round for Ciel’nn.  
  
“Alright, people of Raven Rock!” Mevis of the Redoran Guard spoke. “The duel is about to begin. I’ll remind both competitors about the rules; this is an honorable duel. You’ll fight by the Redoran edicts. No dirty tricks or so are allowed. Nobody is to get deadly injured or die. Do you both agree to these terms?” He looked solemnly at the duelists.  
  
“I agree, Mevis of the Redoran Guard.” Ondren nodded, flexing his muscles. He knew his friend Raryn was one of the guards that were watching. _Watch my friend._  
  
Ciel’nn tilted his head and scowled inwardly. He was to fight by the rules of the Redoran House. That was no fun! _Ah well, I guess I could amuse them this once._ The young mer bowed theatrically. “I accept your terms, Redoran.” And when he straightened up his eyes sparkled in excitement as he had eye contact with Ondren and as his mouth was in a tempting smirk. His sole focus was on the young Redoran Guard, everything else faded in the background. “I’ll try not to hurt you, Ondren.”  
  
Ondren gave a crude nod and prepared. “And I’ll try not to embarrass you, Ciel’nn.”  
  
Ciel’nn laughed heartily and took a stance. _That should be my line. I have no House to put shame on._  
  
“If you’re ready…” Mevis of the Redoran Guard raised his hand in the air, “Begin!”  
  
Tenaru barely could hold down her excitement and cheering as the blades clashed for the first time. Her eyes followed every part of Ciel’nn and winced when Ondren seemed to have an opening. The alchemist secretly wished the young mer would show the Redoran Guard a trick or two. _Oh, wait! That’s against the rules._ A brief pout formed on her forehead, but she was certain Ciel’nn would show a promise for an exciting duel. Tenaru found herself clapping with the others, but she did it for the young mer. And if she wasn’t mistaken, she heard some cheering from the miners. “Show it to the Redoran kid!”  
  
 _Damn, he’s good!_ Ondren thought when he blocked a slash from the young mer. He had done his best to stay at an advantage, but Ciel’nn’s slashes came quick and nearly aggressive as if poking around to find any weak spot in his defense. _What’s that stance?_ He lunged for a slash, but Ciel’nn parried just in time and flashed a smirk at him.  
  
Teldryn laughed openly. He had seen the parry, his taught parry, and how the young Redoran nearly fumbled to regain his balance. He had to chuckle at the show before. He knew his partner would use every taught skill and move to be one step ahead. It was truly a show to watch with pleasure. The older mer couldn’t be prouder of his partner. It filled him with fuzzy warmth and affection which he knew he’d get back. His felt his pulse racing. _My mirror image._ He sighed as he followed the blades dancing.  
  
Ciel’nn studied the young Redoran Guard while he blocked Ondren’s slashes. He recalled some of the lunges and blade twists that he had seen at the Blacklight Arena. What if he’d put those to use? His stance shifted. As fun as it had been —  Ciel’nn was ready finish the duel. His next move brought him close to Ondren which he hadn’t expected. And more, he couldn’t even begin the flourish move. Then he noticed the Redoran Guard surprised by his not intended advantage.  
  
Then something happened what anybody wasn’t expecting. Ciel’nn and Ondren tried to slash at each other which brought them out of the balance.  A loud gasp from the observers as they fell down on the ash together. Silence followed them in.   
  
“It’s a draw!” Mevis of the Redoran Guard finally announced the duel had ended.   
  
The chatter among the Redoran Guard was as if they were talking about something important business. Raryn hurried to help his friend up on his feet.   
  
The miners didn’t knew what to think of this all. “But surely it was a show!” said Meden Maren.  
  
Ciel’nn was slowly getting up when his partner  marched to him and pulled him on his legs. “Your dance is titillating to watch.” He heard Teldryn saying. He looked at his partner with a warm smile. “I’m a bit thirsty.” He could really use water or tea. The duel had left him parched. But instead of getting drink, his partner took him in his arms and kissed him most passionately. They ignored the Redorans’ remarks about it.  
  
“Ahem.” Tenaru’s voice came from close by. She had come with a waterskin, and  bit her lower lip when she had seen the two mer kissing. At first the Alchemist was jealous, but then she sighed. _Well, at least he seems happy with him._ She waited a while and listening in to what the Redorans were babbling about the duel.   
  
“Thank you for the waterskin.” Ciel’nn said once he’d drank all the water Tenaru had offered him. He smiled at her and handed back the waterskin. “Did you enjoy the duel?” The young mer asked casually while his partner waited close by.  
  
“It was a brilliant display of skills, Ciel’nn.” Tenaru replied politely. “But, just between us —  I really enjoyed watching you beating poor Ondren.” She giggled quietly. To that Ciel’nn flashed a smirk. “Is it serious? I mean you and Teldryn?” The Alchemist asked cautiously. She couldn’t help it.  
  
“Yes.” Ciel’nn’s answer came without hesitation. For a moment he thought she was going to sulk and brood. “Listen—”  
  
“As long as you’re happy.” Tenaru smiled at the young mer. “Is he going to take part in hand wresting match with Captain Veleth this evening? I heard there is a small party at the Retching Netch.” She glanced at the older mer, who frowned at her.  
  
“I don’t know, Tenaru. Teldryn don’t like the Captain very much.” Ciel’nn said thoughtfully. “Is there a prize?”  
  
“Only wounded pride medal for losing.” The alchemist chuckled. “Anyway, I need to check up on my stall. Try to get him into the hand wrestle, will you?” She waved at him before she strolled away, humming a song that the young mer didn’t recognize.  
  
Ciel’nn walked to his partner, who grinned at him. He gazed at the mer he loved for a moment before he spoke as he took Teldryn’s hand into his own. “Teldryn, they’re going to have some sort of party this evening, and… There’s a hand wrestling contest with Captain Veleth.” He tilted his head slightly to the side. “Interested?” He watched his partner’s eyes glitter with glee and the grin growing into a savage one.


	54. Chapter 54

On the Bulwark, Davas, a Redoran Guard sighed. “Pity, we’re on duty when the others are having a nice time.” He gazed toward the ash wastes. It would have been nice to eat biscuits and other delicacies, along with some Flint and Sujamma. _But no. I’m stuck on duty._  
  
“I’d rather be on duty like now. I like the quietness, and don’t forget it’s an honor to be on watch.” Trels commented not far from his fellow guard. “Beside, they’re relying on us.” He shifted to look at the sea. The wind was cold but it was better than an ash storm. “I wonder if the mercenary beat the Captain in the hand wresting.”  
  
Davas grunted and focused to watch over the ash wastes. “That I would like to see, but duty first.”  
  
The Retching Netch was nearly packed as they all had gathered for a party that Geldis had come up with. Biscuits and drinks were put on tables while one of the miners tried to play the bard role. His was singing badly off-note, but nobody seemed to care. Nobody except the Severin family. They tried to ignore it through gritted teeth.  
  
Ciel’nn and Teldryn were watching how a Redoran Guard tried to beat Captain Veleth in the hand wrestling. The people were cheering, although it wasn’t clear for who.  It seemed the Captain was struggling. Ciel’nn had been watching the match with an amused smirk. Clearly, the years weighed on the Captain’s shoulders, but he was ever persistent on not losing. “He’s struggling a lot.” The young mer commented. “Seems Aroa’s soldiers are tough.” He rubbed his wrist by instinct. _I even wouldn’t want to try._   He glanced at his partner.  
  
The older mer was grinning at the scene, but nodded to his partner. The struggling Captain Incompetent, and Teldryn enjoyed to see the mer in trouble with Aroa’s soldier. The old mer had been winning from everyone else who dared to face him on that table. _If he wins against Aroa’s soldier - there’’ll be no end of hearing it._ “Indeed. I bet Aroa would beat him in no time.” Teldryn chuckled and glanced at his partner.  
  
“I think so too.” Ciel’nn flashed a smirk. _Don’t we want to see it happening? But Aroa went back home._  
  
A gasp came from the observers when Captain Veleth brought the soldier’s hand down on the table. The soldier had a mixed look of shock and disbelief.   
  
“Better luck next time, soldier” Captain Veleth smiled, confident. His wrist hurt slightly, but he hid it well.  
  
The soldier cast a sour look on the Captain before he headed for a hard drink. This defeat had been bitter, and he hoped Officer Aroa wouldn’t hear about it. Then he remembered Aroa wouldn’t like the whole idea of the friendly contest and he grimaced.  
  
“Is there anyone else who’d like to challenge the Captain?” Geldis asked around the Inn, and the faces turned to the older mer, expectantly. The Inn was quiet for a long moment.  
  
With a grin and staring intensely at the Captain, Teldryn thought a moment. _Let him stew a little longer._ He knew Ciel’nn wanted to see him win, but wouldn’t mind if he didn’t. Still, Teldryn had decided to show the whole town what he was made of. It’s not like they didn’t know, but it would be a reminder to them. He sighed and shifted. “Very well.” He said in a low tone and turned to Ciel’nn. “Hold my cup, daelha.” He handed his cup to his partner. “Go and show him his place, Teldryn.” He listened to the words of his love with a grin.  
  
Ciel’nn smiled as he watched his partner walking toward the table while the people were cheering. The way the older mer carried himself still fascinated the young mer. So confident and bold - that was Teldryn. _You walk like a Saint and know you what are you doing…_ He couldn’t be more excited and relaxed. He nodded to himself. _He’ll beat the Captain._ He’d do anything to see Teldryn happy and unharmed. He took a sip of his own cup, while he held his partner’s cup in the other hand.  
  
Teldryn sat down on the chair and regarded the Captain with a savage grin. “Ready to submit and accept your defeat?” He didn’t mind the cheering crowd. They knew he was great in a sword fight, and now he’d prove them the same in hand wrestling. _Put the good Captain in his place. The Captain Incompetent._ If he wasn’t mistaken, the mer was positively nervous. “Don’t lose to him, Captain!” Teldryn heard someone shouting. _Sounds like they have placed bets._ The older mer flashed a smirk at the Captain before getting ready.  
  
Tenaru watched the hand wresting while she bit her lower lip. She couldn’t contain the excitement and cheered with the others. The Alchemist had noticed the young mer at the other side of the table, and smiled as Ciel’nn briefly looked to her and nodded. She had placed a bet for the Mercenary, but why she didn’t know why. Maybe she had seen something in Ciel’nn the last time they exchanged words.  “I’m sure that our Captain won’t lose to the Mercenary.” Tenaru heard the familiar voice from behind her, and she scowled. “Brivan. Couldn’t you stay at the Barracks? It’s where you belong.”  
  
“It’s good to see you, Tenaru.” Brivan held his neutral tone. “Mercenaries are nothing, but common rabble compared to us Redorans.” He added as he observed the match. It seemed to be even, but the Mercenary was having the upper hand, and his Captain seemed to be under some stress. “Why didn’t you challenge your Captain then?” Brivan heard Tenaru asking him. “I don’t like mercenaries. At all.”  
  
“They’ll do things your Redorans can’t.” Tenaru chided and shook her head. _He’ll never change._  
  
Both the mer at the table had some difficulties, but Ciel’nn could tell his partner didn’t let it show. Even if he was confident on who would win, he had to bite his lower lip. The Captain was straining himself, Ciel’nn noted. His partner had his intense stare at the Captain. It was clear from Veleth’s expression. _Show him, daelha._ The cheering was almost deafening at this point, but the young mer ignored it.  
  
Teldryn felt his strenght dwindling down, but then slammed the Captain’s hand on the table with determination. There were gasps and then wild cheering from the non-Redorans. Teldryn leaned backward and pretended his hand didn’t hurt. He flashed one last smug gaze at his opponent before getting up. His gaze searched for his partner and he saw Ciel’nn smiling at him.  
  
 _That smile…_ Teldryn forgot his hurting as his heart raced and as the surroundings blurred. He watched Ciel’nn putting the cups down on a nearby table, and reached out to stroke his cheek gently and looking into his eyes with burning affection before cupping his face and kissing him softly. The older mer wrapped his arms around his partner, pulling him close to himself.  
  
Captain Veleth sulked. He had lost the match and his face. What would his men think of him now? It was a friendly match, but still it stung. His hand and wrist hurt like hell. And the miner’s new song about him losing made it even sourer. It would be best if he’d just slunk away and got drunk. For a moment he thought about it, and shook his head. No, he wouldn’t fall that low. Veleth would grit his teeth together and swallow the bitter defeat. Someone brought him a drink and Veleth stared at it. He had to admit that Teldryn was, despite his roughness, a stronger. The mer nearly had broken his wrist. Veleth cringed at the mild pain.  
  
Tenaru felt a low hiss from Brivan who began to circle toward the two mer. She had known Brivan to be hot-blooded when a Redoran’s pride was being hurt. _This isn’t good. I’d better follow him._  
  
Ciel’nn felt himself being grabbed from the side and thrown around on the floor. A warning hiss left his lips as he ended up close to another table. He turned  and looked up to see a Redoran guard grabbing his partner by the collar. A red flash went through him and his inner voice demanded immediate action as he gritted his teeth together as he pulled himself up.  
  
“Brivan!” Captain Veleth and Tenaru shouted in unison.  
  
Then the next moment, Ciel’nn had his dagger in his hand and forced his way between Teldryn and the Redoran guard. His dagger found its way onto Brivan’s neck. “Leave him alone, Redoran.” Ciel’nn’s darkened hiss came when he stared at the mer. _If you want to live._ The Redoran merely flinched away with a snarl, but Ciel’nn wanted him out of the Inn. “Leave.” He demanded in a lower tone. _Now._  
  
Finally Brivan realized he wasn’t going to have a shot at the mercenary, and he turned around. He dodged Tenaru and her glare and marched out of the Inn, fuming in anger.  
  
Ciel’nn put his dagger away and turned to his partner. “You alright, Teldryn?” He asked in a softer tone. The older mer nodded to him and Ciel’nn felt his anger fading gradually until he was relaxed again. He shifted his stance and observed the Inn. No one was coming to complain about him taking out his dagger. Although they had wary looks on their faces. Geldis was frowning at him. He was just defending his partner. _No one shall harm him._  
  
“Yes, I’m alright. Are you?” He replied and the young mer nodded to him. “Seems I’ve hurt someone’s feelings today by beating their own Captain.” The older mer sat down on a chair close by. _He was ready to stab the Redoran. It’s been a while since someone had the guts to defend me._ Teldryn looked to Ciel’nn and found the mer looking at him, though his hand remained at the hilt of his dagger. _He’s still on alert._   
  
The Alchemist approached the two mer. “I am sorry for what happened. Brivan has some issues.” She apologized as he looked to Teldryn and then to Ciel’nn. “The Captain is his hero. Please don’t ask why. And he doesn’t like mercenaries.” She paused briefly. “Are you two alright though?” A small smile spread on her lips. She observed the young mer discreetly and nearly frowned. _That must have got him upset._ _Stupid Brivan and his pride._  
  
“Well, that’s just fine.” Teldryn commented with a smirk. _Figures._  
  
“We’re fine now.” Ciel’nn’s tone was neutral. He tried to smile, but it failed. The Redoran Guard’s act had put him on edge, and it wasn’t going away any time soon even if he tried to calm down.   The young mer knew his partner could  have kept on his side in fights, but he just couldn’t let it slide. _And he threw you on the floor, too._  
  
“Ciel’nn, come here.” Teldryn said in a low tone after the Alchemist had left them. His partner sat on the other chair close to him. Teldryn looked to Ciel’nn and took his hand. He was about to say something when the young mer beat him to it. “How is your hand?”  He heard his partner asking him in a slightly softer tone. The older mer’s lips parted in surprise. He had been sure no one would notice his hand aching, but of course, Ciel’nn had noticed it. _How observant you are, dearest._ “It’s feeling better.” He noted Ciel’nn tilting his head slightly. “Now, would you like to go somewhere else? To calm down? I see it had upset you.”  
  
 _Upset is an understatement, Teldryn. I think you know it._  
  
 _Oh, you noticed it._ Ciel’nn bit his lower lip for a moment. _It’s not a bad idea_ , he admitted. Even if the Inn was quieting down he didn’t feel calm enough. And, finally a smile emerged onto his lips. “Lead the way, Teldryn.” He let the older mer take him away from the Inn while Ciel’nn was starkly aware of Captain Veleth’s eyes on him.

 


	55. Chapter 55

Ciel’nn stirred up from a nightmare to find out that his partner was still asleep. He frowned at his own state - why had he awoken? His nightmare had been absurd, but wasn’t what had he bothered him. He felt restless, but he didn’t want to disturb Teldryn’s sleep so Ciel’nn settled back to rest, his head on Teldryn’s chest while he listened to the heart beats.  
  
 _Why am I awake in the middle of the night? I want to sleep, but I’m not tired anymore._   
  
He frowned as he caressed Teldryn’s strong arm idly. It brought him comfort so he shifted slightly closer to look at his partner’s features. _You look so calm when you’re asleep. And gorgeous. I shall keep you protected from anyone. You’re mine._ Ciel’nn rested his head on the mer’s chest and tried to sleep. By instinct, he wrapped his arm around Teldryn in protective way.  
  
 _Azura bless him._  
  


* * *

  
  
The Imperial ship docked at Raven Rock harbor.  The lady thanked the captain as she stepped out of the ship. Her two guards flanked her as she walked in a leisurely pace to the town.   
  
A mysterious smile spread on her full lips as the first Redoran Guards came across her. “Dears.” They stared at her as the Lady passed them with her guards. Oddly, they didn’t ask her anything, but let her pass. The Lady thought she heard their sighs and it made her pleased.

  
The Lady stopped at the market and gazed around. The merchants looked to her, some frowning and the Alchemist had narrowed her eyes at her. She let out a tiny scoffing sound and continued observing. Searching.  
  
 _Not here._  
  
The altmer guard studied the passing Redoran guards. _How basic their armor is. Just look at that armor. Is that made of bone?_ He sniffed at the sight of it. _Auri-El, we’re somewhere at the backside of the gods!_ Cirion frowned at the town and its habitants. _Guess children can’t afford any better than those… bug houses._  
  
“I want to know how Sujamma tastes.” Sincano murmured, smiling dreamily. He had heard so much about it. He was curious about the drink of a different culture. There was hoping the Lady would permit some time to them so he could enjoy the Inn’s selection. And, even if Sincano didn’t like being bothered by the children, he was willing to behave because they were on a foreign island. He also didn’t want to rile the Lady and miss a night with her.  
  
“You can’t be serious!” Cirion gasped. “I wouldn’t drink that foul stuff. I hope they have wine.” He crossed his arms thoughtfully. They really were far away from home because of the Lady. Cirion didn’t mind it, but somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to go home and marry the Lady. He had goals to reach. The brilliant goals which by he’d rise in the society of the Summerset Isles.  
  
“Don’t let the Dunmer hear you, friend.” Sincano said as he observed the market. “I hope her ladyship has luck with the Inn keeper. For whatever she seeks from here.” He heard Cirion sighing. “I certainly hope so.”  
  
Geldis thought he had seen all the beautiful ladies of his life, but he didn’t expect to see one of the Altmer ones on Solstheim. Yet there she was, looking at him with a perfect smile. Geldis smiled back, thrilled at the Lady’s presence in his Inn. Her gaze was nearly enrapturing. She took a step closer to the counter. With a silly smile, Geldis said, “Greetings and welcome to my humble Inn that I call The Retching Netch. What I can get you, lady?”  
  
“Hello, Inn keeper.” Elante greeted him, still smiling.  
  
“Call me Geldis.”   
  
“Geldis dear,” Elante smiled as she looked into his eyes as she brushed her hair slightly. “Do you happen to know where I can find Teldryn Sero? He’s an old friend of mine and I heard he might be here.” Her voice was like the sweet honey and a whisper a man would follow to their hidden demise.  
  
 _She had been with Teldryn? What a lucky mer!_ Geldis sighed at the honeyed voice, then he frowned. “He’s out of town for the moment. I don’t know when he’ll be back. May I ask your name, lady?” _Very beautiful lady._  
  
The Lady smiled. “I’m Lady Elante, Geldis dear. Now I’d like to buy a bottle of Sujamma and a bottle of wine.” She waited for Geldis to bringing the bottles and then she said them. “Thank you for your help.” _I guess I need find something else to do._  
  
Tenaru observed the Altmer woman coming out of the Retching Netch. She narrowed her eyes. _I don’t trust her. There’s something about her that feels wrong._ The Altmer with her guards came across the digger Ralis Sedarys and they seemed to have a chat before they headed for the ash wastes. _Well, well, Ralis, you found a founder then._ Tenaru shook her head and returned to mixing a health potion.  
  
As the three altmer and Ralis passed the Bulwark, Ondren kept an eye on them. An Altmer among us. Should I be worried? He watched the party of four walking into the ash wastes, and glanced at Raryn who frowned at him. They shared a concern that they didn’t need to say loud. _They seemed to  be heading to the Kolbjorn barrow_ , Ondren thought. _What are you up to, Ralis Sedarys? And what about the Altmer party?_  
  
The others of the Redoran Guard on the Bulwark watched Ralis and the three Altmer disappearing into the ash wastes. Someone sighed and the others shook their heads.   
  


* * *

  
  
The three pirates lay dead on the ash. They had been tough and brutal to fight against, but Ciel’nn had been adamant that he wasn’t going to give no quarter to them. One of the moves that Teldryn had taught him had saved his life. It had been a split second decision. The slash he had given to the pirate was fast and decisive. The man never saw it coming.  
  
Ciel’nn was sitting on the fallen tree trunk and reviewed the fight in his mind over again. He discovered that his own moves wouldn’t had saved him in time. There hadn’t been time to lead the man to his partner at all, so savage had been the three pirates. _Maybe I should go for the throat next time? Or, blend my moves with Teldryn’s?_ Ciel’nn still felt breathless even if he tried to steady his heart.  
  
“What a stubborn bunch.” Teldryn muttered and glanced at his partner. He stepped closer to Ciel’nn and put his hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” _He seems exhausted. Did something happen?_ The young mer looked to him with a slight frown.  
  
“That was a close one.” Ciel’nn replied. “Too close. One of your decisive moves might have saved my life.” He fell quiet for a moment. “I still have a lot to learn from you since these pirates are getting tougher.” He certainly felt there was more to learn and wondered if he would ever achieve the same skill level as his partner. And if he would have to stop teasing the opponents for real and go straight for the throat instead. Teldryn caressed his cheek before he sat down next to him.  
  
“You’ll learn during the fights.” The older mer soothed his partner as he wrapped his arm around Ciel’nn’s shoulder. “And you should go for the kill because they’ll do the same. They try to play me off defense, but I always show them the cost of playing with me.” He paused for a moment and glanced at his partner. “If you see an opening - go for it, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn smiled warmly.  
  
“I think I can do that.” The young mer replied after a moment of thinking and smiled. His partner nodded with a grin. He had seen many openings, but didn’t intended to finish until he’d got bored. It seemed he needed to change to do better and to defend them both. _Yes, I see it now._   
  
“I’ll open this chest and we’ll see what’s inside.” Ciel’nn said as he knelt in front of the treasure chest. Teldryn hummed a song while he tried to pick-lock the chest. The lock was difficult, but after a long moment and light swearing  of Ciel’nn’s  the lock clicked.  
  
“There. Not that difficult at all.” Ciel’nn said and waited for Teldryn to come closer. Then he pushed the lid open.  
  
“Well, look at that.” Teldryn murmured. “I think it would fetch a nice price from Mallory.”  
  
“It looks warm but it’s ugly.” Ciel’nn grumbled. “Nordic armors are always ugly. Except the dragon scale  one Sarade wears. Have you seen those yet?” He let Teldryn to take the armor from the chest.  
  
“I don’t think I have.” The older mer replied while he studied the Deathbrand chest armor. The Stalhrim part was worn, but still intact. “I think Mallory would be pleased to have this.” Teldryn put the armor into his backpack and stood up. “Time to look for a camping place.”   
  
It was late evening when they had their tent up and the campfire burning. The cold wind blew from the sea and Ciel’nn shivered in his fur cloak. “And I thought it’s cold in Skyrim…” he muttered while Teldryn prepared their horker soup.   
  
“You know,” Ciel’nn said once Teldryn brought his bowl of soup, “when I and the Nord were at Windhelm with Sarade and the Nord asked if she knew this brutish man called Tellik. Sarade became as angry as an ice wolf and the Inn almost froze up, I swear. My tea chilled during that, Teldryn.” He smiled at the memory. _I wonder how she’s doing. I kind of regret having not saying anything when I left Windhelm._  
  
Teldryn smiled while he sat down to eat his soup. “She sounds like a person who put up with shit.” He replied before tasting his soup. It was good to hear Ciel’nn talking about some good memories. The older mer had more memories than he wanted to remember. Most of them weren’t good.  
  
Ciel’nn glanced to his partner after he’d taken a few spoonfuls of his soup. It warmed him a bit. “I’ve seen her punching a Stormcloak soldier, but what would you like to have? An item or something else?” He asked in softer tone, wanting to if there was anything he could get for Teldryn. _Anything at all._   
  
The older mer knew what he wanted from his partner, but he knew he wasn’t ready. An item, eh? Teldryn thought a moment while stirring his soup. The question warmed his chest. “I have always fancied the Dwemer things like First Council rings with a gem on them, but they are rare these days. A Dwemer sword would be great to find too.” _Anything on the Dwemer really._ He paused to eat a spoonful of  his soup. “Just don’t bring me plates or forks.” He grinned.  
  
The young mer laughed heartily. “Got it, Teldryn. What about a Dwemer goblet?”  
  
Teldryn kept his eyes on his partner while he thought a moment. “No, I’d rather have a chalice.” He replied in a low tone. _Just like you want it._ He saw the glimmer in Ciel’nn’s eyes.  A warm smile bloomed on his lips. “I’ll find the chalice for you. For us, Ciel’nn."


	56. Chapter 56

**INCLUDES MATURE CONTENT!!**

* * *

 

The last treasure chest was sitting in a small pond and it was surrounded by a group of mudcrabs. There weren’t any pirates near by as far as Ciel’nn could see. He had expected at least four pirates, but he had no complaints. Having not to fight was a nice change.   
  
They approached the water creatures and dealt with them in a quick manner. The young mer thought he’d take some of the smaller mudcrabs for Geldis and see what he could make of them. It would be also nice change from the ash yam and horker soup and other dishes that the Inn keeper served.  
  
Ciel’nn went to the chest while Teldryn kept guard. The cold weather made the lock-picking harder, but to Ciel’nn’s delight the lock was easier to pick.   
  
“There is a Riekling settlement ahead.” Teldryn informed him. He looked to his partner and noticed the chest was open. “That didn’t take long.” He murmured and stepped closer. “What’s the treasure this time?” He wrapped his fur cloak around him. _Damned cold wind._  
  
“It’s the gloves.” Ciel’nn replied wincing as the cold wind blew past them. He noticed how Teldryn was nearly shaking. They would need to return to the town before they would freeze here. “I’d like to return to the town. Do you object?” He flashed a smirk at his partner as he put his chitin gloves back on his hands. It didn’t help much, but better that than nothing.  
  
The older mer stared at his partner for a brief moment. “Are you serious? Let’s get going before our asses freeze.” Teldryn grunted. “Do you still have water walking potions?”  
  
“I should have, but they are the last ones. I guess I need to ask Tenaru if she has more, or the ingredients.” Ciel’nn replied as he packed the gloves into his backpack and took the potions in return. He handed one to his partner. “Better be quick about the crossing.”  
  
They walked briskly over the water and among the few Netch. Their calm sounding always had a calming effect on the young mer. He’d could listen to that for hours without getting bored. Well, no more than a few hours. He vaguely remembered he’d fallen asleep while listening to them back at Deshaan, when he had run away from the old mer. _Rot in Oblivion, you kwama shit!_  
  
“How are you holding up?” Teldryn asked after a while as he stepped close to Ciel’nn. He was worried about his partner’s state. Especially after what had happened with Talvas. Ciel’nn had a tendency to not speak if something bothered him and the older mer had taken the habit to check on him from time to time. “I wish you would speak freely if something is bothering you.” _I don’t want to see you upset like that._  
  
Ciel’nn sighed softly. His partner was right and he meant to share his concerns. But it was easier to fall back to his old habits of hiding one’s worries from the other. “I don’t know, Teldryn. I had a nightmare the other day. I woke in the middle of the night and couldn’t sleep.” He glanced at Teldryn. “I’m not sure if I’m doing alright.”  
  
“Does it have something to do with Talvas?” Teldryn frowned. To hear his partner’s nightmares had returned was a concerning matter. “No, it was a bizarre nightmare. I don’t know.” He heard Ciel’nn replying. There wasn’t much he could do, Teldryn knew that. “Well, I’m not going to say pray at the Temple since clearly it’s not helping you. Let’s hope it  passes.”  
  
 _I wish it’ would fade._ Ciel’nn tilted his head slightly. “Maybe it’s not helping, but praying at the shrines of Azura and Boethiah has helped me somehow. Not certain of the Webspinner though.” He said in quiet tone. I dread to pray at her altar. Then he remembered what had happened at Mournhold Temple. Mephala did something to him, and it was happening again, there on Raven Rock. _I still don’t understand what it means._ The young mer frowned, anxious. It felt like he was battling with his inner demons or something. A battle that only he alone could fight.  
  
And a part of him wanted to merge with the darkness that he had experienced at the altar of Mephala, back in Mournhold. The rest of him still resisted it. _I wonder what happens if I give in to it?_   
  
“I had the same experience back at Mournhold before I left to journey here.” Ciel’nn said after a while, and they stopped walking. Then he explained to Teldryn how it had felt. The older mer listened to him intently while Ciel’nn noted his partner’s brows drew together. He didn’t expect Teldryn to find a solution for his predicament. After all it was a Daedric Prince in question, and as far as Ciel’nn knew no one could avoid them for long.  
  
 _Shit, it’s worse than I thought._ Teldryn swallowed slowly. _A Daedric Prince meddling with him. I wish I had a way out of it for him._ He gathered his partner’s hands into his own. “I really wish I had a solution for this, but I don’t. Know this, Ciel’nn, whatever you wish to do about it,  I will support you and will not leave you.” He poured in all his affection and warmth to let the young mer know that he’d be there whatever would happen.  
  
Ciel’nn’s lower lips quivered. “Even if it’s a bad choice?” He choked.  
  
The older mer still gazed at his partner and saw Ciel’nn was nearly on the edge of crumbling down. Teldryn let go of the young mer’s hands so he could embrace him, tightly. “Even if it happens to be a bad choice, I’ll not leave you.” He planted a kiss on the mer’s forehead.  “I’ll not think any less of you than now.” His partner hugged him back and slowly calmed down as first he had been so very anxious. Teldryn felt the young mer’s sigh. “It’s going to be alright.” He said in a soothing tone. “Come, let’s find a camping place. We’ll reach the town by tomorrow.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
The Lady had offered Ralis some funding for his dig site after he had told about the riches that waited below. The relics of Ahzidal. He had seen the spark in her eyes and then she had smiled at him. They had made a deal. A deal that sounded good to him and the relics would be dug out. Ralis was a content mer so far.  
  
Until the following night, when the Lady had summoned him to her tent.  
  
He couldn’t believe his luck. _Maybe this is all but a dream._ Ralis felt everything the beautiful Lady did to him. Her every move she made on him. Those tender and elegant hands over his chest, sliding down to his abdomen. The soft, but so greedy kisses on his skin while the scent of Jasmin filled his mind. Elante smiled at him in all the possible ways as his hands found her curved body. She gave him a push and Ralis moaned, his hands on her thighs.  
  
 _By Sheogorath’s balls_! Ralis felt himself filled and beyond bliss while he rested beside the Lady. He let out a sigh when Elante caressed his chest under the furs. He had enjoyed her cries and whimpers. She had been shameless with him, and it had left Ralis feeling almost sinfully dirty. And he craved for more; he’d do anything to make her happy.  
  
“Ralis dear,” Elante said in a sweet tone. The digger turned his head to her, smiling. “I need to know if you know what do you know about Teldryn Sero.” She smiled at him as she ran her hand over his cheek.  
  
The digger didn’t seem to care that they were going to talk about the other mer. As long as he was going to stay with the Lady, everything else didn’t matter. Ralis flashed a silly smile. “Other than he’s the legendary mercenary in these parts? He travels with a younger mer called Ciel’nn.” He paused for a moment. “I think they have a room at the Retching Netch, I’m not sure though.”  
  
 _Curious. A young mer._ The lady pondered for a brief moment. “Are they lovers?” She caressed the mer’s cheek gently while her mind raced. I guess I have to wait and see if they turn up.  
  
“Business partners as far as I can tell.” The digger replied and he saw that irresistible smile again. As long as she was happy, so was he. But Ralis was getting sleepy and he fell asleep hearing the Lady’s honeyed words, “Sleep my dear. Tomorrow we’ll get miners and our work shall begin.”  
  
Elante watched the mer sleep for a while. And on her lips slowly bloomed a small and wicked smile. Her eyes lifted to a black velvet pouch and small pile of different books. _I’m so close and yet so far from my goal. Teldryn, I can’t proceed without your help. Your generous help._  


* * *

  
  
Closing her stall for the day, Tenaru felt like she needed some hot tea to shake the chill off. She put a piece of cloth out to cover the ingredients and potions. Then she headed toward the Retching Netch with a small pouch of Azura’s silver. On her way to the inn she glanced at the two guards, who sighed something about the Altmer lady. Tenaru frowned and shook her head. _That’s odd. It would be odder if it was Brivan._  
  
The Alchemist walked down the stairs into the Inn and looked to Geldis to greet him. He smiled at her almost dreamily. _What in Oblivion?_ She narrowed her eyes as she walked to the counter. “Hello Geldis.” Tenaru said in a neutral tone while she had her senses open for anything. “I’d like to have a cup of trama root tea.” The Inn keeper nodded to her and went to prepare the tea. Tenaru frowned. Yes, there it was. A nudge of magic in the air and it centered around Geldis. _So that’s why he’s odd today._ “Geldis, did anything happen lately?”  
  
The Inn keeper returned with her tea. “My dream came true! A beautiful Altmer lady visited my Inn.” Geldis beamed as he put the cup on the counter. “Those golden and enchanting eyes and voice oh so honeyed…” his voice trailed off dreamily and then he sighed.  
  
Tenaru raised a brow. _Hmm, I wonder…_ She glanced around the Inn - only a few patrons. Her attention turned back to Geldis. “Geldis, look at me.” She said softly and the mer looked  into her eyes. Tenaru reached out for him discreetly and touched his forehead with two fingers. _Wake up, Geldis!_ She observed how the Inn keeper blinked  his eyes twice. “How are you, Geldis? Fancy any altmer ladies?”  
  
Geldis felt lost before his sight got focused again. He looked to the Alchemist and frowned.”Eh? Altmer ladies? What are you talking about? There is no way any of them could pick an old mer like me.” He thought a moment. “You’re far more attractive than them.” He winked at her.  
  
“Thank you, Geldis.” Tenaru smiled before she sipped her tea. _So, my dispel works. What is  that witch is up to? I’m sure she charmed Ralis Sedarys, too._ Then she remembered the two guards outside. _I need to wake up them too._


	57. Chapter 57

The strange rock came in  to view as they approached Raven Rock. Ciel’nn was relieved to get away from the colder beaches. _A nice warm bath would be better._ It was a pity the Retching Netch didn’t have a bathing room. Ciel’nn wondered if he should give a suggestion to Geldis. He knew that the lady folk would be thankful for it as he would be too. _We need a bathing room._   
  
First thing upon arriving at the market Ciel’nn noticed Tenaru looking at them with a smile from her stall, but her eyes were shadowed by doubt. He gave a small nod to her and followed Teldryn to the smithy. _I wonder what’s she’s worried about now?_ The young mer glanced around the market - everyone and everything seemed normal to him. He listened to his instinct and found nothing odd. He looked to Teldryn. “I’ll talk to Tenaru. Be right back.” The older mer nodded to him and focused to discuss with Glover.   
  
“Ciel’nn.” Tenaru greeted the young mer as he walked close to the alchemy table. He seemed to be fine for the moment. She looked carefully around the Market and then at the Bulwark. “Tenaru. Is something wrong?” She heard him asking her. _Is it so obvious?_ The Alchemist sighed and stopped what she was doing, sorting the ingredients. The young mer waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. Tenaru looked to Ciel’nn. “I’ll put it plainly. There has been an Altmer woman in town. She had put a charm on two Redoran guards and Geldis the Inn keeper.”   
  
_An Altmer woman? Charming people?_ Ciel’nn frowned. He still remembered the tale of Elante - the Altmer woman who had used Teldryn. “Are they still charmed?” He asked her and the Alchemist shook her head.    
  
“I dispelled them.” She replied. To this Ciel’nn’s brow rose questionably. “It’s a side hobby, really.” Tenaru added seriously.    
  
Ciel’nn changed his stance and smirked as if  he just figured out a secret. “Do you know where she is now? Is she alone?” He glanced at his partner who was finishing the trade with Glover, then he looked back to Tenaru.   
  
“She left with Ralis and she had two other Altmer acting as guards.” Tenaru replied with a sigh. “Ciel’nn, I have a bad feeling about this. We don’t know why she charmed them. I’d suggest to be cautious.” She’d hate to see something happen to the young mer, or anyone in the town. _Oh, my friend ,Milore, something is brewing here. I can feel it._   
  
_ Ralis and an Altmer Lady at the barrow. What in Oblivion is going on here? _   
  
Teldryn walked to them. “Caution for what?” He asked, looking at them. He noticed the Alchemist biting her lower lip and his partner’s thoughtful frown. “Spill it!” He prompted, looking to Ciel’nn and crossed his arms on his chest. Ciel’nn told him about the Altmer woman who had been charming people while they were away. Teldryn had seen many Altmer ladies during his journeys and got to know a few. It could be anyone. With luck, he wouldn’t know this Altmer woman. “What did she look like?” He heard him asking Tenaru.   
  
“She had hazel brown hair and blazing golden eyes like Sheogorath’s cheese! Her gaze is demanding, but also bitchy.” Tenaru replied while tapping her chin lightly. She glanced at Ciel’nn, who had a neutral expression.   
  
“I don’t know any Altmer woman like that.” Ciel’nn said as he brushed off a stray hair behind his ear. _I hope it’s not her though._ A soft curse from Teldryn made him look at his partner.   
  
Teldryn frowned. _It sounds like her. I didn’t want to see her ever again._ He knew he was over her, but something about her made him uneasy and irritated. He shook his head while he kept his arms crossed. “What in Oblivion she is doing here?” He spoke his thought aloud.   
  
“Elante? Perhaps it’s nothing, daelha.” Ciel’nn tried soothe to his partner, but he felt the waves of uncertainty that came from Teldryn. Tell me what to do, Teldryn. He only knew what the older mer had told about Elante. If it wasn’t for Tenaru’s frown and her warning for caution Ciel’nn would have waved it off. Maybe it has nothing to do with his partner. But for now he would remain observant.    
  
The young mer looked to Tenaru. “Thanks, Tenaru. I’ll be watchful.” The Alchemist smiled slightly and nodded to him. Ciel’nn then took gently Teldryn’s hand. “Come, let’s go to have a snack. Maybe that’ll takes your mind off of her.” He guided Teldryn to the Retching Netch.   
  
Once they were seated Ciel’nn observed the Inn. _Just the regulars._ His partner had fallen quiet and it made him concerned. “I wish you would talk to me, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn said in a quiet tone. _Is this how it feels when I don’t talk?_ He wished he knew how to make Teldryn feel better, or rather remove the problem. But so far there wasn’t anything that threatened their lives.   
  
Teldryn sighed deeply. Maybe his partner was right. Maybe it was nothing, but the Alchemist’s description of the Altmer woman matched his memory of Elante. He didn’t want to face her, not here and not anywhere else in Tamriel. Yet, she might be here on Solstheim. _For what? Maybe she’s after another artifact like back then. Why should I even care?_ He looked to his partner. “I’m sorry, Ciel’nn. I know I’m over it, but I can’t help but to wonder what she’s doing here? It makes me irritated.”   
  
_ Tell me what I can do, Teldryn? _   
  
The young mer nodded when Geldis came with their tea, and some of sweat bread. “There you go.” The Inn keeper said, putting the tray on the table. He then looked to Teldryn. “Ah, Teldryn, someone asked about you in other day.”   
  
“Who asked?” Ciel’nn cut in before Teldryn managed to ask the same.   
  
“Not sure. I remember the person sounded like an Altmer, though.” Geldis shrugged and strolled back to the counter.   
  
The older mer looked more irritated. _And what possibly could she want from me?_   
  
_Geldis was charmed too, Tenaru said. So the Altmer had asked Geldis for some information about Teldryn._ Suddenly Ciel’nn wasn’t hungry anymore. He felt he had to something. “Teldryn, if it’s her… I’m going to find out what’s she’s planning.” He said in a low tone.   
  
“You said it’s probably nothing.” Teldryn said after he took a sip of his tea and looked to his partner. “I’m not sure if it’s her.” _But I have a gut feeling it’s her anyway._ “And, there’s one thing, Ciel’nn. I’m afraid that that she can use her charm on me, too.” He wasn’t sure if he was charmed when they met for the first time. It had been a blur and lusty.    
  
Ciel’nn studied his partner, then put his hand on Teldryn’s own. “I won’t let that happen, Teldryn. Maybe you can wait here when —”   
  
“You’re seriously going to…?” The older mer asked in softer tone. And Ciel’nn nodded, his eyes serious. _He’s already decided on that. Azura bless him._   
  
_ I could kill her for you if you asked me to, Teldryn. _   
  
“I want to see you feel better and be more yourself, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn smiled. “But since there’s something about her that bothers you, I’m going to find out what’s what.” He shifted his hand to caress his partner’s cheek.  “If you’re certain it’s her?” He looked into Teldryn’s eyes for any solid statement that it was the Elante in question.   
  
“It’s a gut feeling, Ciel’nn. I am quite certain.” Teldryn said quietly. “When will you be going?” He didn’t like the idea of Ciel’nn going alone, but since he was already decided he wasn’t going persuade his partner otherwise. There was something in his partner’s touch that made him calmer. The tension in his muscles faded. Teldryn realized he wouldn’t know what to do if Ciel’nn wasn’t with him.   
  
“Alright. I’m planning to go tomorrow night.” Ciel’nn replied, settling back in his chair. His eyes never left Teldryn’s.

  
That night Ciel’nn waited for his Teldryn to fall asleep. When Teldryn finally fell asleep his arm was over the young mer. Ciel’nn listened to his partner’s breathing for another while. _Azura bless him._   
  
Ciel’nn didn’t have any doubt about his plan. He was doing it for the mer he was with and loved. _It’s just gathering information._ He was aware of the danger of getting caught, but he had an escape plan. _Unless they’ll use magic. According to Tenaru, the Altmer woman is some sort of a mage. I wonder about her acting guards._   
  
_Well, I’ll get to know it tomorrow._ Ciel’nn shifted slightly closer to his partner and closed his eyes. He imagined a starry sky and wished for calm dreams.   
  


 

* * *

  
The raider camp stirred up upon the nearing arrival of Folms and Vother. Folms’ twenty and Vother’s fifteen was about to reach the camp. And, the camp was getting too small for them all. They all knew it.   
  
Dandera, Kura and Vermith watched with mixed emotions as the two reaver bands marched in to the camp. They were a weathered bunch. All of them veterans. Some of them wore helmets and bloodied chitin armors. It was like they’ve been to  the war. The newly arrived reavers settled in where ever they found an empty place to sit in.   
  
“They look like they’ve been marching on non-stop for days.” Kura noted quietly, in a slight frown.   
  
Dandera nodded as she watched the reavers settling around the great campfire. They had weary looks. “They’re tired form the march from the North. I wonder if we have enough food everyone?” She was willing to cook if someone else brought the meat. Otherwise there would be problems. And problems led to fights and… _Azura! I hope we have enough food!_   
  
“Here comes the beast.” Vermith muttered as Vother and Folms walked into the camp. Folms was shorter and smaller than Vother. He had a Stalhrim bow on his back. _Is he even a veteran? He looks like a pup. Obviously he’s following the giant of a Dunmer. We’ll see what he’s made of._   
  
Vermith’s gaze shifted to Vother, who was older than Folms. He was bigger than any other Dunmer she had ever seen. He had a weathered face and had scars. His right eye was blind. The seeing eye was calculated and cold. He carried a Daedric war axe with confidence. That’s some kind of a monster. Vermith scowled as she realized something in the huge mer irritated her. Could this mer cause some problems in the camp? The veteran lady reaver wouldn’t take shit from anyone, especially from men.   
  
“He resembles a raving cave bear.” Kura mused on Vother as he and Folms marched to find the Reaver Lord. Vother was shooting glances around the camp. Kura looked to his companion, Dandera, who had a frown. _I’ll protect you if this bear causes problems. I wonder if the others are feeling this too?_

  
“Of blood and war is this band. They are loyal to the one who wields the strength. They know each other’s weaknesses and are bound by the blood. They would follow this giant mer to their dying breath.” Dram paused for a moment, letting out a sigh and shook his head. He was sitting in a secluded part of the camp, in front of a small campfire. He didn’t need to see them, he sensed it. He sensed them all.   
  
Close by was Selvura, who observed the main camp. She glanced at Dram, but didn’t say anything. Soon the meeting would take place and she would have to go there with Sildras, but she also needed to hear what Dram wanted her to listen to. His even voice was still chilly as ever, but she had heard something else. It was like the young mer was under swirl of emotions. _Go on, Dram._ She didn’t have much time.    
  
Dram shifted his head as if he had heard the thought. “He believes he’s still unrivaled, but his strength is fading.  Age is his mortal enemy and he denies it.” He stopped  briefly to catch a breath, then his voice changed. “There.. will be conflict. Blood will be spilled.” The young mer fell silent and stared at the fire.   
  
Selvura stared at the young mer with a deep frown. What had Sildras invited to their camp? She was about to say something when Sildras appeared from the hidden path.   
  
“Selvura, it’s time.” The Reaver Lord said and glanced at Dram. He wanted his son to stay away from the others and safe, seeing that Casseth haven’t returned yet. Sildras would have needed him too. His second in command nodded to him and they turned to leave.   
  
“Sildras.” Dram said in an even tone, stopping them.   
  
The Reaver Lord looked over his shoulder at Dram.   
  
“You better deliver.” Dram said without looking.   
  
Sildras stared at his son for a moment, then he and Selvura left.   
  
Dram was left alone and he stared at the flames. _You’d better deliver, father, or we’ll have a blood bath on our hands._   
  
_ In your hands. _   
  
The young mer missed his brother. He felt much better when Casseth was around, and now he wasn’t sure if he’d ever see him again. He was alone even if there was Dandera, Vermith and the others. But they weren’t his family.    
  
Dram wasn’t sure about the meeting, about how would it go. He sighed. _I wonder if Selvura is going to tell him about it._


	58. Chapter 58

Sincano and Cirion watched how the miners worked at the barrow. The excavation was back in progress. It had been halted for hours because of an ash storm. But as long as the Lady was satisfied so was her guards.   
  
Sincano couldn’t understand why the Lady had offered her help to the digger, Ralis. He deemed the digger as a ghastly mer. The way he looked at the Lady was improper. Sincano scowled. _The mer should get lashes for that._ He turned his gaze to the Lady who sat in front of her tent. _She’s  content for this project._ His face shifted when Elante looked to him with a smile. The black haired guard found himself smiling back at her. _All is well._  
  
The blond haired guard kept an eye on the digger. He didn’t trust him or liked him, but he had no choice. The Lady had said to him and Sincano that the digger would help her to reach her goal — whatever that was. Cirion didn’t know. All he needed to know was that the Lady was protected and happy with her research. _It has been a while since she shared a night with me. This excavation is so boring. All that we do is sit and wait._ His mind drifted to happier things such as returning home. _Hopefully she’ll be mine then._ Cirion sighed and gazed around the excavation site.  
  
The digger looked at his journal, biting his lower lip. The time Ralis had spent with the Lady, it shut the voices out of his head. But now they had returned, even hungrier and demanding. Demanding for what? Ralis wasn’t sure. What he needed was a distraction that Elante provided, but she was more interested in the excavation and the relics that waited for them. She hadn’t asked about the mercenary anymore. It was more like she was waiting for something. Ralis took a deep breath. _I really need a distraction from these voices. Maybe I should tell her about them. Would she care to hear?_  
  
Watching everything that happened around her, Elante smiled contently to herself. Even if the mining was slow, she wasn’t worried. There was plenty of time to wait. This place was going to be perfect for her plans, Elante  just knew it.  All she needed to do was wait for the time being. Her thoughts circled around the mercenary while a concealed smile played on her lips. _Perhaps I should send Cirion to the town, to see if Teldryn has returned._ But she wasn’t in a hurry. Elante only needed to know that the mercenary was in town.  
  
Before the day turned into evening, sudden screams came from the dig site. Ralis had rushed out from his tent. He leaped toward the ramp and down to the door. The door was pushed open and a dying miner collapsed in front of him. “What happened there?” Ralis asked, his head pounding. The miner looked at him with unfocused eyes. “Draugr woke up…The miners are… dead…” The mer managed to say before his eyes closed and his body became limp.  
  
 _Draugr?_ Ralis frowned. He took a deep breath.  
  
 _Bring more people…_ A voice whispered in Ralis’ mind. _I need more._  
  
“What was that?” The Lady asked in an annoyed tone at the start of the ramp. She had the black haired guard next to him, his hand on the hilt of his sword. “We can’t pause for a day, Ralis.” Elante added whilst she fixed her hair with a few hand moves, her eyes never left the digger. _I need that barrow._  
  
Ralis sighed. “I’m afraid we hit a snag, my Lady. Apparently there are draugr inside. They killed the miners.” He looked to the Lady with pleading eyes. “We don’t have mercenaries or guards to deal with them.”  
  
The Lady narrowed her eyes for a moment as she weighed the situation. They didn’t have mercenaries, that much was true. She brought her hand under her chin and glanced at her black haired guard, who had looked to her with a confident smile.  _I want to keep him and Cirion close to me, but I guess I don’t have much choice._ The work must continue soon. Elante sighed and gazed down at Ralis. “I suppose we could use my guards, but why don’t you go to deal with them?”  
  
Ralis gasped as he nearly sagged. “I’m not a fighter, Lady. I wouldn’t make it far.”  
  
 _And you won’t go far anyway_ , Elante thought. “Very well,” She turned to Sincano. “Dear, would you get Cirion out of your tent and go deal with the ghastly creatures?" She touched his cheek while she smiled.  
  
“Yes, my Lady.” Sincano gave a polite nod and marched towards their tent. Elante looked to Ralis with a mysterious smile. “As soon as they deal with the draugr you can hire more miners and perhaps some mercenaries this time.” Then she thought of her guards. _At least they’re more competent than you, Ralis._  
  
Sincano returned with Cirion in tow. He looked to the Lady. “We’ll clear the Barrow soon enough, Lady.” He smiled  and Cirion nodded. “In no time.” Then they marched down the ramp, pushing the digger rudely away from the door. They stepped over the dead miner as they entered the barrow.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
“Be careful, dearest.” Teldryn had said and they had hugged each other before Ciel’nn left for his quest of gathering information. He had left Teldryn in the company of Tenaru. It had taken less persuasion than the young mer had expected, but he was glad it eventually worked out. Tenaru had promised to bore his love with tales of her exploits on the homeland.  
  
 _At least he’s not alone._  
  
Ciel’nn had left through the other gate, up the hill while blending with the shadows. The trees offered some cover for a short time when he needed to stop and observe the immediate area ahead. Then he was  quietly moving on again. The ash barely shifted under his feet as he crept closer and closer to the excavation site.   
  
_Teldryn’s certain it’s Elante._  
  
A part of him wished he’d find something that would show Teldryn wouldn’t have to be worried about Elante.  
  
 _I could still kill her._  
  
Ciel’nn stopped in the shadow of a large rock. He frowned. Kill her now? He didn’t have a reason to kill her yet. He shook his head and swallowed as if his throat was dry. Where  had  that had come from? But he didn’t have time to think of it further. Ciel’nn shifted to move.  
  
The excavation site was in his sight, and Ciel’nn stopped behind a bush to survey the place. There three main tents and nine smaller tents. _Three tents for Ralis and the Altmer party_ , he assumed. The smaller ones were for the miners, but he didn’t hear anything from those tents, either they were sleeping or still mining.  It made his mission slightly easier.  
  
The young mer made a safety roll toward the big tent’s shadow. He stilled himself once he was on one knee down, listening intently for a moment.  
  
Heavy snoring reached Ciel’nn’s ears. _Someone had been hard at work today_ , he mused. Slowly, he shifted to check the invisibility vials on his belt, but he didn’t drink any yet. _Tenaru was kind to make these for me._ They were some high quality potions, and part of his escape plan if things went south.  
  
If Ciel’nn was honest with himself, he was excited, but also nervous. He edged slowly toward one tent’s flap, and peeked in. _Ralis._ The mer was sleeping on his bedroll while whimpering. There was a Sujamma bottle close by the bedroll. Ciel’nn shook his head and left to check the next tent.  
  
The two guards slept contently, and snoring when Ciel’nn gazed at them. They also had the scent of Jasmin. This drew the young mer to only one conclusion. _They sleep with her, too? Only to be thrown aside._ Without a sound he left the tent.  
  
One more tent remained.  
  
 _Be careful._ Teldryn’s words echoed in Ciel’nn’s mind as he approached the tent. She’s a mage. His heart began to race once he crept closer to the flap. Carefully he moved he flap aside and slipped in. A strong scent of Jasmin invaded his nostrils.   
  
_I think I’m going to have a headache here._  
  
Ciel’nn stilled himself as the Altmer woman was asleep on her bedroll. Her face was calm, but it also looked bitchy to him. Breathing  as steadily as possible, the young mer turned his head to look around at some things that lay on a small travel table. There were a variety of books on rituals and a few scrolls that remained a mystery. He saw a journal and carefully reached toward it.  
  
The Altmer woman shifted in her sleep and let out a contented sigh. Ciel’nn bit his lower lip and began to read the journal. He felt like a thief who had a crush on a rich woman. Although, he despised thieving except when it was the only way to get food for the day. It was a ridiculous notion. He briefly scanned a few pages ahead. The journal belonged to Elante. He kept reading briefly, then stopped when his eyes found Teldryn’s name. His eyes narrowed. _What is she planning?_ Ciel’nn glanced at Elante.  
  
Her eyes were open, looking at him. “What are you doing, dear?” Elante asked while she lay here confidently and with a mysterious smile.  
  
Ciel’nn’s lips parted, but his throat constricted, and in panic he closed the book and grabbed the vial from his belt. He turned to leave while he managed to open the vial and chug it down in one gulp. Then the flap let in cold air, and then the young mer was gone. With the journal.  
  
“Guards!” Elante screamed while she scrambled up.   
  
Ciel’nn ran like an ashlander. He had the agility and the speed when escaping. He ran wearing the chitin armor as a second skin. It didn’t slow him down. He knew when he became visible again and still ran straight to Raven Rock, but he didn’t head to to the smaller gate. He ran to the cliff and saw the Temple close by, down below.   
  
Jumping down to the lower cliff was slightly dreadful as Ciel’nn almost slipped in a hurry. He had to regain his balance before continuing to the ground level. His legs shook when he slid down to the level of the Temple. He waited only a brief second before he opened the door.  
  
“It is very late.” Galdrus Hlervu noted the young mer sitting on a bench near the Shrine of Azura. He frowned at the youngling, who seemed to be out of breath. Alertness reflected from  his eyes when Ciel’nn looked at him.  
  
“I just…need some time.” He offered a hasty smile. “For my thoughts.” He still held the journal in his other hand. He held it tight. The Temple apprentice nodded before walking away from him. Ciel’nn closed his eyes for a moment, calming his heart and breathing. A moment was what he needed.  
  
He opened the journal again and took a deep breath. His mind darkened as he read it from the start.  
  
 _I hope it’s nothing that could cause distress for Teldryn._  
  
 _Show me  a reason enough to kill you._  
  
His eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted together when what he was looking for was in front of his eyes.  
  
 _You can’t have him. He’s mine, bitch._  
  
 _Now I have a reason to kill her._  
  
Ciel’nn read again the pages that had caused him such agitation. He’d need to calm down before he’d return to tell the news to his partner and Tenaru. It was easier said than done.  
  
 _I need to protect Teldryn from her._


	59. Chapter 59

“ _… At last I have the skulls of my former lovers, all five of them. Collecting them wasn’t a easy task as each of them resisted my attempts, but they fell before me. Except the Argonian who willingly sacrificed himself for me. I said it was for the greater good. What a fool he was to believe. I do not mourn for them._   
  
_ The plan needs one more skull to succeed. And I know precisely whose head I need. I’ve heard that Teldryn Sero is located on Solstheim. It is where I need to go next. I’m sure he’s still bitter from our last meeting, but I’m certain it will not slow my plans. I will not miss him after he’s gone. _   
  
_I need to find a good place for the ritual. It will need some isolation and absolute focus. These ancient Ayleid texts can be hard to translate.  And once it’s done, I’ll be something more, and then they’ll listen to me._ ”

  
  
Tenaru finished reading the journal. “That witch! I knew there was something shifty about her!” She closed the journal, putting it on the table. She looked to Ciel’nn and understood now why he was agitated last night. The witch was a threat to Teldryn, and maybe to the whole town of Raven Rock.   
  
“I need to do something about it.” Ciel’nn said in a low tone while he was holding a tea cup in his hands. It had taken quite some time for him to calm down. He was still anxious, but the Alchemist had convinced him not to rush into the breach yet. The young mer wanted to make the problem go away for his partner. The older mer had been quiet while Tenaru read the journal, Ciel’nn had observed. Even though Teldryn didn’t say a word, he saw the uncertainty from his eyes.   
  
Wearily, Teldryn sighed. He hadn’t known Elante’s intentions. Intentions of having people murdered for their heads. He hadn’t seen it coming. Earlier it had been for lust, and now it’s for something the older mer didn’t want to know. But he knew how Ciel’nn was feeling about it all. _You’re ready to slash out. For the throat. I see that from your eyes, from your seething presence._ “It’s not wise to go there yet, Ciel’nn. She has the guards.” The young mer frowned at him. “I know. It is better to wait for her to do the first move.”   
  
“He’s right, Ciel’nn.” Tenaru nodded. “I know you can wait. If she wants him so badly, let her come first.” She looked to Ciel’nn with a warm smile. “Once she has made her move, then you can give the whole of Oblivion to her.”    
  
The young mer tilted his head slightly as if catching what the Alchemist was saying. “But…Fine.” Ciel’nn sipped his tea. “I’ll wait.” The Alchemist nodded to him with a smile. He looked to his partner. “I’ll stay close to you in any case, Teldryn.” He’d guard his partner like the Ordinators guarded the Mournhold bank. He’d not let the older mer out of his sight.   
  
“That is good. What worries me is that her ritual sounds like…”Tenaru said, frowning at the journal.   
  
“Necromancy?” Teldryn offered, noting his partner’s scowl.   
  
“Exactly, but I haven’t heard of needing six skulls for a ritual. I mean I don’t know what the Ayleid had for rituals. I’m not an expert.” The Alchemist replied. She looked to Ciel’nn. “You need to be careful when you’re facing her. We don’t know what kind of mage she is. If she’s a Necromancer in secret…”   
  
_A Necromancer._   Ciel’nn crossed his arms on his chest with a frown. He had always hated them. It always reminded him of his father. It was a thing he needed to get over. It was a link to his past. _It seems where ever I go I seem to run into them. If she’s a necromancer…_   
  
A part of him still clung to the childhood horrors that his father made him endure. Afraid. But deep inside him, the young mer knew he was able to do it.   
  
_ She’s a threat to Teldryn.  _   
  
_ I need to deal with her. I have to. _   
  
_I am able to do it._ An echo from his past.   
  
“I’ll be at my stall if you two need me.” Tenaru said while heading toward the door. “Keep me updated on your doings, will you?” Then she opened the door and left the two mer alone.   
  
Ciel’nn felt a touch on his shoulder and he looked up to see his partner looking at him. “You don’t have to do it, Ciel’nn.” He heard Teldryn saying in a soft tone. The older mer knew of his fears and understood him. He didn’t want to get him hurt. Ciel’nn’s brows pulled in as he softly shook his head. “I must or I’ll lose you.” He reached out to touch his partner’s cheek. “I must pluck that thorn from your side, Teldryn.”   
  
The touch on his cheek warmed Teldryn, but the way Ciel’nn had said the latter brought chills along his spine. It could only mean one thing. The older mer was aware that his partner’s condition was trying to surface. _I’m not sure if he knows that._ Suddenly Teldryn took the young mer into his embrace. His partner didn’t resist, but wrapped his arms around him. “It’s going to be alright, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn whispered softly. _Azura, watch over him!_

  
  


* * *

  
  
The excavation had progressed well after Ralis had hired more miners and mercenaries to protect them. It had gone well until they’ve found another group of draugrs. Ralis had gone to the barrow by himself to help, but something unexpected had happened. The digger had returned alone. This had caused the Lady a concern as she had seen the blood droplet on Ralis’ shoulder and a cut on his cheek. The digger had explained in lenghts what had happened while Elante had observed him with a deep frown.   
  
The next miners and mercenaries would be hired soon. “And this time they’ll be the best.” Ralis had assured her.   
  
Elante missed her journal that the young mer had stolen from her. She wasn’t worried though.   Even if they knew she was after Teldryn, they wouldn’t stop her plans. No, the Lady was ready to go for the lenghts of getting her plan to work. Even if she had to get rid of the young mer. _Or I would charm him, too. What a delicious idea!  As soon as the barrow is ready, I’ll proceed with my grand plan._   
  
Cirion scraped the tent’s flap. ”My Lady, Ralis hasn’t come back from the barrow.” It had been nearly two hours since the digger went inside the barrow without a word. The blond haired guard had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling that brought bile to his throat. He glanced at Sincano.   
  
The black haired guard frowned, his lips twitched with irritation. “I swear by Auri-El, if he has done something that upset the Lady…” He’d make the mer pay, but he couldn’t act without her permission. “He might be stuffing the relics into his pockets while we wait.”   
  
Elante emerged from her tent. She brushed her hair and a few enchanted rings decorated her fingers. The lady looked to her guards and saw their concerned faces. Then her eyes focused on Sincano. “Dear, Ralis won’t get much further if he indeed plans to get away with the relics.” She smiled, giving them courage which they hadn’t really needed.  “Follow me. I’m going to see him.”   
  
_ He is really stupid if he thinks he can get away from me. Those relics are mine. _

  
They descended the ramp. It was ghastly that the digger hadn’t removed the dead miners, but let them lie there.    
  
What had been disappointing, Ralis’ hired mercenaries were also dead. _Well, they weren’t as competent as Teldryn_ , Elante thought while she sniffed at the smell. Behind her, Sincano grunted and mumbled a curse.    
  
They approached the stairs when they heard.   
  
“It is time!” It was Ralis’ voice. “Master, arise!”   
  
“What in Oblivion is he doing?” Cirion growled as they hurried down the stairs.

  
“Certainly that is not a good thing. Who is this master?” Sincano snarled, reaching for his sword.   
  
“Come on, boys.” Elante soothed them. “We need to find and stop him.” She felt it in the air. The stupid mer was doing a ritual of some sort. _Does he even know what he’s doing?_ “We need to hurry.” She shot them a serious look.   
  
The main chamber was large, and Ralis was chanting in the middle of it. There were dead miners around the chamber. Their blood had flown to the circle in the center. “Ahzidal! Master, arise!” The digger chanted.   
  
And the chamber was filled with an ominous and powerful presence when Ralis was thrown aside into a pillar. A resounding roar came as a dragon priest, Ahzidal, rose from the blooded circle. It gazed around the chamber and focused on the Altmer woman at the entrance. Ahzidal grunted as if he was amused.   
  
Elante gestured to her guards to stay put. “You two wait in the corridor.” Her tone carried a command that was not to be disobeyed. Her black haired guard let out a displeased grunt, but nodded to the Lady. She then looked to Cirion, who wasn’t happy about her decision. “Wait here until I’m finished, understood?” Her guards nodded.   
  
She took a deep breath and walked into the chamber. She met the dragon priest’s gaze, and Elante narrowed her eyes and readied her spells. _This is my barrow!_


	60. Chapter 60

Patience. The young mer found it difficult to wait for the Altmer bitch to make her move.  Days and nights felt like an eternity for Ciel’nn while he tried to sleep. He ended up to watching how his partner slept next to him and listening to his breathing. He guarded Teldryn’s sleep. _Azura bless this mer._  
  
Somehow Ciel’nn had sensed Teldryn dreading the encounter. The older mer had been quiet about the Altmer woman and the young mer had caught sight of some vulnerability when Teldryn had looked to him. That look nearly broke something inside of him, and Ciel’nn wasn’t sure if it was about the encounter or himself. Whatever it may be, the young mer swore again to deal with the Altmer bitch.  
  
Then he realized that the look had been way too familiar to him. He knew it. He knew it more than he liked to. Once he had the look of vulnerability… When he had been at his father’s mercy. Ciel’nn had gritted his teeth together and touched his forehead. Memories of the past swept by. He pushed them aside in anger and felt even more to protect Teldryn. He needed to end the threat so Teldryn wouldn’t need to feel vulnerable again.  
  
His inner voice demanded immediate action against the threat that Elante presented. He’d have made his move already if it wasn’t for Teldryn. For the older mer, his partner, Ciel’nn was ready to do anything. Even though Teldryn had been right about waiting for Elante to make the first move, Ciel’nn had to admit that it made sense.  
  
Tenaru visited them to check on them. She found it troubling when discovered the young mer’s seething presence and him playing with his knife. The Alchemist bit her lower lip and sighed. This situation is on a knife edge. _Ciel’nn is ready to bolt and shed blood, and Teldryn is worried even if he’s not showing it. This waiting is getting on everyone’s nerves - even mine._ She let them know that she’d help them if needed to. Although Tenaru felt her help was imperative. They were going to face a necromancer.  
  
The Lady had sent them to fetch the mercenary. Sincano didn’t think much as he simply obeyed every command Elante gave them. He glanced at Cirion who had a serious set of eyes. Clearly the mercenary was important for the Lady. But the black haired guard suspected it wasn’t going to be an easy feat. The mercenary wasn’t alone, but his companion was younger - Sincano was prepared for him. _Soon this will all be over and we can head back home._  
  
They approached the gates and Cirion saw the mercenary talking with the blacksmith. His eyes scanned the nearby people. Taking the mercenary would be tricky, but it was early evening. They would have to wait until there were less witnesses. Or, Sincano would use his spell on the mer. The sooner they’d get it done the better. Cirion didn’t want to dally around. The Lady had said once she had seen her plans through, they’d be going back home. _Then I can marry her._  
  
Ciel’nn had seen the guards coming and he had been on alert. But nothing had prepared him for what happened next.  
  
Sincano strode close the mercenary and stared at him with an even smile. “You’ll come with us.” He glanced at the Breton. “Don’t interfere if you want to live.”   
  
The blond guard was close to the young mer who reached for his sword. But Cirion was faster and grabbed Ciel’nn’s shoulder, whispering a spell. He watched the mer fall to the ground with a grunt. A hiss came from the mer, but Cirion ignored it.  
  
“Teldryn!”  
  
Teldryn cursed inwardly as he stared back at the black haired guard. His partner’s outcry meant he was still conscious and there would be bloodshed later if he got up. The guard seemed to say something, then everything went black. The older mer sagged and was grabbed by the guard.  
  
“Help me Cirion. He’s heavy.” Sincano said.  Together with his fellow guard, they began to drag the mercenary away. Oddly enough, no one seemed to care.  
  
“Teldryn!” Ciel’nn screamed. He watched as his partner was dragged away. To his death. And, there was nothing he could do. He tried to get up, but his whole body felt heavy as if there was weight on him. He tried to move his legs, but they felt stiff as stone. Fucking spells!   _Why is no one helping? Are they under some spell too?_ His blood boiled as he tried to crawl, but the spell kept him pinned down. “Glover?” He growled, but even the blacksmith didn’t respond to him.  
  
 _I need to get up and go after them._  
  
 _Stop the ritual…_  
  
…  
  
Ciel’nn had lost track of time while he lay on the ground, surrounded by his darkened thoughts. Until, a familiar voice called out for him.  
  
“Ciel’nn? What happened?” Tenaru knelt beside him and flinched as she sensed the spell on the young mer. She frowned, placing her hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder. “They took Teldryn!” She heard Ciel’nn replying. It sounded all worked up. As if he was under pressure. She nodded. “Hold on, I’ll remove this spell.”   
  
The Alchemist stood up and began to made some gestures and then pointed her hands toward Ciel’nn. “There. How long has it  been since they took him?” She asked while the young mer got to his feet, slowly.   
  
“I don’t know, but I have to go.” Ciel’nn nearly hissed and turned to dash away. He needed to be going already. Who knows what the Altmer bitch is doing to his partner. He heard the Alchemist running after him.  
  
“I’ll come along, Ciel’nn.” Tenaru said and ran beside the young mer. This is what she had craved for - some action and her spells. She felt free when she was casting spells. _Oh, my friend Milore, you should see us now. Running to rescue a fellow mer. I need to write you a letter after this mess. But for now we need to focus on the target._ Tenaru was more than ready to face the Altmer Necromancer. But more importantly, she would assist Ciel’nn to rescue his companion.  
  
Kolbjorn barrow was on their left as they rushed up the hill. They turned toward the barrow and saw the two guards coming to stop them as they drew their swords. The black haired guard flashed a cold smile at the young mer.  
  
Ciel’nn let out a low hiss, but Tenaru looked to him. “I’ll deal with them. You go and stop the ritual. Just wait until they’re close enough.” Ciel’nn grunted, but nodded. His eyes locked on the barrow while they still moved towards it.   
  
The guards  were close to them and Tenaru signaled for Ciel’nn to dash while she prepared her spells. She saw that Ciel’nn had dashed toward the barrow unchallenged, and then faced the guards. “You’ll have to stop me if you want to stop him, boys.” She said expectedly, taking her stance. Her eyes twinkled as a cool smile settled on her lips. The Alchemist watched the guards taking their places and try to estimate how to deal with her. It brought her a delightful pleasure. She was proud of her Telvanni cousin who had taught her most of spells and more. But she hadn’t needed much of use of them until now. Her eyes followed the black haired guards movements…  
  
 _Stop the ritual. Save Teldryn._  
  
The barrow wasn’t far now as Ciel’nn dashed across the ash field. The Alchemist had volunteered to hold the guard at her own will. It was somewhat puzzling to young mer. He had a tiny worry about her, but it got swallowed by the darker thoughts as he came closer to the barrow. His mind was shrouded and his body tingled after being pressed down. The Alchemist’s dispel had felt refreshing and Ciel’nn briefly wondered how light his step felt.  
  
He set down the ramp, barely noticing the corpses of the miners and the mercenaries. Light footed he stepped over them until he reached the door and slipped inside.  
  
He noticed the air was heavy. There was also an ominous presence lingering around. Ciel’nn scowled as he pressed on. He found more corpses on the way as he tried to navigate through the tunnels and alcoves. The presence persisted, making his thinking nearly  impossible. _Is that you, Ahzidal? Or is it the bitch?_  
  
Something flashed inside him. His inner-self began to ward the presence away. The sensation wasn’t exactly new. _The basement…_ Ciel’nn walked down another pair of stairs and stopped to listen in.  
  
The echo was faint, but it was clearly female to Ciel’nn’s keen ears. He slowly turned toward the echo. His eyes narrowed as his muscles tightened in readiness and a tiny smile played on his lips. He set a goal that was solely to end the Altmer’s life. _As painfully as possible_ , Ciel’nn found himself thinking. _She will die._   
  
_All for what she has done to Teldryn._  
  
Another echo. Ciel’nn backtracked his steps and then followed the echo. He found longer stairs down a bit later. He descended them in silence while he kept listening the voice that came closer on each step down. Then he heard another voice that belonged to Ralis. Ciel’nn scowled. _A minor detail._ The young mer approached the last of the stairs.  
  
At the entrance the presence was at its strongest, but Ciel’nn ignored it outright as he glanced around the chamber. He found Ralis near the center of the chamber. The ritual skulls were in a circle to the left from the center, and on the right side of the chamber was Teldryn. He was on his knees, his head hanging, and seemed to be bound in place with a spell. Ciel’nn didn’t know if he was alive or dead yet. “Teldryn!”  
  
 _She will pay._  
  
From the opposite side of the entrance and the shadows, emerged Elante in her dark robes. She had vicious look on her face as it twisted in anger. “Ralis! Kill him!” She commanded. _No one can stop the ritual. Not when I’m so close to rise in the power._  
  
Ciel’nn’s head snapped from Elante to Ralis, who approached him with a bloodied pick-axe. He let out a low hiss as he grabbed an abandoned pick-axe from the dusty ground and prepared to face the digger.  
  
“Sorry. Must obey the Lady.” Ralis said as he came at Ciel’nn with speed with his pick-axe. He swung it and the young mer dodged with a fluid motion, but the digger came at him again. He heard the young mer hiss as his slash had hit his waist. “Leave, kid! You don’t want— “  
  
His waist will be bruised later, but it didn’t stop him. With a growl Ciel’nn raised his pick-axe and brought it down with as much power as he could. The digging tool pierced through the digger’s leg. But Ciel’nn wasn’t finished yet. He yanked the pick-axe free and raised it in the air and slammed it horizontally into Ralis face. There was a sound of bone cracking and the digger fell down.   
  
Ciel’nn discarded his pick-axe and turned to face the Altmer woman. From corner of his eyes he saw that Teldryn still didn’t move. Not knowing if his love was alive or dead already made him uneasy. To see him in such a state — anger and fury flashed through him. He had the bitch near by him and the enclosure was even closer.  
  
The Altmer Necromancer walked close to the center.  “Ralis was always incompetent. But never mind about that. Soon you will join with everyone who died here.” She gestured to a pile of bones and a draugr rose with a grunt. “Finish him!” Elante commanded her skeleton warrior.  
  
A low grunt escaped through Ciel’nn’s throat as he watched the draugr hurrying toward him. A necromancer as her journal indicated. In a way, she reminded him of his old man. Ciel’nn grimaced, taking his sword and focused on the draugr. He remembered the ritual skulls on the left side. _I need to disturb their order._ An idea began to take root in his mind.  
  
In his mind, Ciel’nn fought against the memory of his old man. It was like facing his father all over again. Even in his death, Maltrys haunted him. _I can’t fall for my fears now. I need to end Elante for good and take care of Teldryn if he’s still alive._   
  
But from the memories he found a trace of something else that gave him strenght to fight the despair that threatened to take over his mind. It was the faintest of whispers that reached him. It was the whisper he had forgot. Ciel’nn gritted his teeth together, his eyes on the draugr  and his heart racing.  
  
Grunting and creaking the draugr slashed at the young mer, who parried the slash. Ciel’nn heard another draugr rising to its feet. _I need to be done with this soon. Teldryn needs me._ He slashed at the draugr in a fluid motion. The Draugr cackled on the impact, but the young mer slashed again and again. The cackling stopped and the draugr crumbled down.  
  
Ciel’nn grabbed a single bone and rolled aside, then threw it toward the ritual skulls. On impact, one of the skulls broke into pieces while others scattered around, mildly damaged. He ignored Elante’s infuriated shout. Then he climbed on his feet and hissed at the pain in his waist. _That s’wit!_   
  
The second draugr was getting closer to him now. It had raised it’s battle axe in the air, ready to kill the young mer.  
  
Elante grunted in displeasure. The lowly mer had defeated her minions. She made a gesture toward Ciel’nn. “Assist me!” _This should stop him._  
  
Ciel’nn watched in horror how a Dremora Lord appeared before him. It growled at him. He backed away hastily and snarled. Boethiah help me! He stepped back as he grabbed his backpack and searched for a scroll. His hand grabbed a scroll that Talvas had given him. Ciel’nn’s heart raced. _Talvas…I hope this helps._ He tossed his backpack away and faced the Dremora Lord. He traced his hand over the scroll and pointed to the space between him and the creature of Oblivion. “Kill for me!” He called out.  
  
Another Dremora Lord appeared in front of him. The Dremora Lord glanced at him briefly and Ciel’nn felt like he had seen the creature before. His lips parted in a question. “Ta- Taserath?” He whispered and the Dremora Lord only gave him a curt nod. _He’s Kliksaath’s ally. How? How’s he here??_ He glanced at Elante who looked furious. _Thank you, Talvas. For the scroll._ He looked to Teldryn and grunted.  
  
The two Dremora Lords clashed with each other. The amusement was mutual. Their being pitted against each other, but which of the mortals was the smart one remained the question.  
  
Taserath fought furiously against the other Dremora Lord. He grunted as he slashed at him viciously. Elante’s summoned Dremora Lord did his best, but he was losing fast. Taserath was cunning in his moves and slashes.  
  
With a final slash, Taserath brought his daedric battle axe down on the other Dremora Lord. He growled as he vanished. Taserath grunted and turned to the young mer. “You’re free to go now.” The mer said to him. Taserath tucked his weapon on his back and grunted again before he vanished from sight.  
  
The Altmer Necromancer trembled in anger as she watched the young mer looking at her, then walking toward her with a dagger in his hand. She assumed her guards were dead and knew now she was alone. “How dare you to ruin everything!” She shot at him. “I’ll kill you myself!” Elante raised her voice and prepared her spells.  
  
There were no obstacles in his way now. He knew the bitch would throw spells at him, and for that Ciel’nn was prepared as well as he could. His eyes narrowed as he walked toward her. Elante’s very presence still reminded him of his father. Ciel’nn still kept walking. Then he dashed —   
  
A ice spike hit his chest and Ciel’nn fell down on one knee. He hissed, then gritted his teeth. The pain was still tolerable, but he began to push it aside. He forced himself up and looked at the Altmer. _Closer…_ He took another step to dash, but could only walk. _Closer…_  
  
“You should stay down like the cur you are.” Elante snapped while she watched coldly how the mer still was able to move. She raised her hand for another spell.  
  
Ciel’nn’s heart beat faster at the words that Elante threw at him. The words were the very same what his old man had used. He tried to put it out of his mind, but found it was harder to do. “You will die.” He hissed in a low tone that was close to a snarl.   
  
The young mer was close to the Altmer Necromancer, and he prepared to strike. Then he slashed out, feeling he at least made contact with the dagger. He was aware of the coming spell, but he needed to get another slash through. The dagger moved —   
  
Elante hissed in mild pain on her side and backed away while she cast a thunderbolt at the young mer. She watched the mer fly backward and toward the entrance with a scream. It was a powerful and charged spell. Enough to be lethal for those who were weak, or at least Elante thought so. Letting out a short grunt, she turned to Teldryn. “Now then…”  
  
The thunderbolt had rendered him weak and strength-less. He lingered near death and couldn’t get up even if he tried. His sight shifted into darkness and back to clearness as he tried to stay conscious. His body had stopped responding to his commands. _Teldryn…_  
  
 _I can’t…move._  
  
 _…_  
  
 _Do you remember, Ciel’nn?_ His sinister voice asked as if it was in the center of his head.  
  
 _Try to remember. No, don’t try to struggle against it._  
  
Inwardly Ciel’nn frowned and slowly began to remember the voice.  
  
And the memory that he used cling to.  
  
 _You only need to reach for it._  
  
 _And Ciel’nn reached out…_  
  
  
Slowly, Ciel’nn shifted his legs and arms. One limp at time, followed by another one. The pain was distant, but he ignored it for the time being. His breathing was steadying. Ciel’nn pushed himself up, taking his time, while he was starkly aware of the altmer woman nearby.

  
The small sound of a hiss came from him when he straightened his back and neck. Injuries that he’d take care of later. His eyes were closed when he was standing and now they slowly opened.

  
Elante wasn’t sure what was happening with the young mer. By all means he should be down and unconscious, if not dead. In disbelief, she stared at him when he finally looked to her.   


With his veiled eyes.

  
Elante felt her throat constrict as a chill ran down her spine, and her mouth tasted sour. She shook her head, she wouldn’t give into fear. She refused to be afraid of a brat, but that veiled stare was unnerving.

  
With the blink of an eye, Ciel’nn made a mad rush, with re-newed energy, toward Elante with a fluid speed. His dagger was ready in his right hand. The pain was distant as he focused on his target. The Altmer Necromancer screamed in terror and cast sparks at him. Ciel’nn grunted as he forced his way through them, vaguely knowing it would hurt later. 

  
Elante gasped and struggled against the young mer as they fell to the ground.  She hit her head. The Altmer Necromancer screamed as Ciel’nn twisted his dagger in the wound. Her screams changed to a whimper as her heart began to fail. _I’m bested by a lowly mer. Auri-El be merciful…_

  
Ciel’nn didn’t move for a moment as he wanted to make sure the Altmer was really dead. He was holding the dagger as he lay on her, breathing fast. It was quiet in the chamber. He shifted —   
  
_Maltrys had dragged him to the entrance of the basement and thrown him down the stairs. With a snarl, his old man said, “You stay down there like a cur you are. Your mother is not here to help you.” With that he closed the door and locked it._

_  
Ciel’nn was beaten and his leg hurt. His mind was fragile as he began to give up. In the darkness, all good faded away and despair took root. He believed he wouldn’t last much longer if he was in the hands of the old s’wit. _

_  
He sat in the basement for long hours, slowly accepting his fate. Eventually Maltrys would kill him by an experiment. Nothing didn’t matter anymore. _

__  
Until, a voice called out for him. It sounded close to his own voice, but it was far more than that.  
“You need to be stronger”, The voice said, but it was a whisper from the darkness. 

__  
“Who are you? Are you a ghost?” Ciel’nn asked carefully. The tone of the voice was scary to hear.  
“I am more than a mere ghost, Ciel’nn. Do you want to be stronger?” 

_  
Ciel’nn bit his lower lip and then nodded, uncertain though. “Yes, but I can’t. I’m… weak.” _

_  
A pause before the voice spoke. _

_  
“But, you can.”I can assist you in that.” _

_  
Ciel’nn felt like there was someone in the basement with him, sitting close to him. Actually very close in front of him. He felt vulnerable, but part of him was curious. “How?” _

_  
“You need only to reach out.” The voice replied. “Reach out.” Then it was quiet. _

_  
Ciel’nn frowned. What if he had imagined the whole discussion? He felt very weak and alone. Reach out? How? He pondered for a while. _

_  
Then he decided to try at least. _

_  
Ciel’nn reached out in the darkness. _

  
_And something came forward._

  
  
With a grunt Ciel’nn struggled to get up from the dead Altmer. He calmly tugged the dagger free and straightened his back. Breathing slowly. Then a smirk danced on his lips. _I’m no longer in your controlled fear, old ‘S'wit! I’m free of your chains that reach beyond your death! Do you hear me, old shit? I’m free._ He rejoiced in silence at his freedom from his past ghosts. _I need to get to Teldryn._

  
He put his dagger away and shifted to move. “Teldryn!” He managed to take a few steps when the pain caught up with him. He groaned as he collapsed on the ground. “Shit!” The searing pain flashed through his body and he found it impossible to move at all. The pain was very real. Ciel’nn gritted his teeth. “Teldryn! Wake up! I don’t know how to dispel that shit! Teldryn!” He thought to find his backpack but it was on the other side of the chamber. “N’chow!”

  
The young mer fought the pain but it was too much to bear and Ciel’nn fell into the darkness. _Teldryn…_


	61. Chapter 61

Tenaru smiled coolly as the guards tried to circle around her. She pointed toward the blond guard and cast a Wall of Storms. She took delight in the surprised scream from the guard. Then the Alchemist turned to the black haired guard, who looked determined to end her life. For a brief moment she pondered if she should dispel their charm. They’re young and probably doing against their will whatever the bitch wanted them to do. _Hmm, it’s worth to try._  
  
She watched the black haired guard coming closer to her, and looked directly into his eyes.  Tenaru felt the charm as she tried to reach out and then her eyes widened at her discovery. “Azura! It’s a permanent charm.” She whispered to herself. _I have no choice but to kill them._   Her smile faded as sadness filled her heart. This battle wasn’t going to be fun as she had expected.  
  
“For the Lady!” She heard the guard cry out as he slashed out at her. She backed away and extended her hands and cast an ice spear toward the Altmer guard. Tenaru watched him struggle forward with a furious snarl. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the blond guard coming at her again. He had circled around the Wall of Storms.   
  
The Alchemist frowned and cast a Fireball at Cirion. It engulfed him, causing him drop his sword, screaming for Auri-El’s name and running around in searing agony. It wouldn’t take long until he would be a pile of ash.   
  
Tenaru turned her head to the black haired guard once more. He had stood up and was coming at her again. “Now you die, mage!” Sincano hissed, raising his sword in the air. The Alchemist sighed and conjured a bound sword. She was the Redoran alchemist, mage and trained in swords. _Brivan would be terrified if he saw me now._ The Alchemist took her sword fighting stance, her eyes set on the Altmer youngling.  
  
The exchange of slashes were nothing but skilled. Tenaru faced her opponent with calculated calm and coolness. The Altmer guard did his best, but she always deflected his attempts to wound her. This continued for a while.  
  
Then Sincano became desperate and hissed in his frustration. Tenaru took that as a sign and changed her stance. Her conjured  sword flashed twice, delivering lethal strikes before the final slash landed across Sincano’s throat. “I am sorry.” She whispered as she watched the guard’s eyes widening and then gurgling, he fell down. She spared a brief moment to look at the dead Altmers on the ash before she rushed toward the barrow. _Hold on, Ciel’nn, I’m coming!_  
  
The digger was whimpering in pain when Tenaru found him. His face was bruised and he had a broken tooth she observed briefly. There was a bloodied pick-axe close to him. “Serves you right, digger.” The Alchemist said coolly.  
  
She left Ralis to his misery and her eyes scanned the chamber. The magick was still lingering about the chamber. Her eyes found Teldryn bound by a spell. Tenaru narrowed her eyes as she strode closer to the older mer and found Ciel’nn lying nearby, bleeding. A bit further to the left was the bitch herself, dead.  
  
Tenaru mended the wound that was bleeding from Ciel’nn. _He’s still breathing and needs Aphia’s help._ She moved to Teldryn and began to work on dispelling the bounding spell that held Teldryn in his place.   
  


* * *

  
  
The scene in the chamber did not leave Teldryn’s mind, even though he didn’t know what had happened precisely.  There was a little chance that his partner would tell him what occurred when he was out cold. Missing some places in his timeline one would say. His brow wrinkled and he sighed deeply. Tenaru’s theory had been grim.  
  
He watched Ciel’nn sleeping while holding his hand. I don’t know what you went through there, but I’m here when you choose to awake, daelha. He leaned over to brush a stray hair from Ciel’nn’s face, then gingerly caressed his cheek. _You’re the first one who’s willing deal with the people that haunt me._ The older mer found himself overwhelmed by the fact. For a long time he’s had to deal or avoid people who would have him dead. But now… Now he knew his partner was out for blood whenever there was a threat to him.  
  
 _There would be no mercy from Ciel’nn_ , Teldryn thought. _But I’d rather not have him risking his life like that._  
  
The Altmer woman was dead, and for that fact the older mer was relieved. He still couldn’t believe she came all the way to Solstheim just for his head. But, now he could put it behind him and move on with his partner. Plan for their life. Teldryn found himself smiling. _Yes, I think I’m ready for planning. This must be Azura’s blessing to have him come to Solstheim. But you would say it’s bullshit, wouldn’t you?_  
  


* * *

  
  
Aphia knocked on the door and entered the room. “Has he been awoken at all?” She asked Teldryn as she walked toward the bed. “Not yet.” He replied to her. The healer frowned before she studied the young mer’s face and touched his forehead.  Ciel’nn’s face had its natural color and he looked rested. After a moment Aphia glanced to the older mer. “He’s healing. Ciel’nn should be awaking soon.” The healer straightened her back. “And once he’s awake, you need to give him Pearl Tea. It will boost his recovery if he’s not recovered yet. It’s the  third day after all.”  
  
Teldryn nodded from his chair. “I will. Thank you, Aphia.”  
  
“Call me, if there’s any changes other than him waking up.” The Healer smiled before leaving the room.  
  
 _Pearl Tea, huh?_ _He will question that._ Teldryn mused while reading his book, Dwemer Inquiries Volume two.  He had been reading some of the book while waiting for his partner to awaken.  
  
The young mer let out a tiny sound when his eyes opened slowly. He felt like he had been sleeping forever, but there were also some improvements in his state. He wasn’t hurt like he had expected. Ciel’nn sighed. He needed to see his partner. ”Teldryn?”   
  
“I’m here, Ciel’nn.” The older mer said in a calm tone as he took his partner’s hand into his own. He was sitting at the edge of the bed. “I’m glad you’re awake.”  
  
Ciel’nn looked into those beautiful eyes that were underlined with an eyeliner. That tattoo fit his love perfectly. A soft smile crept on his lips. “I’m glad you’re safe, Teldryn.” He felt the older mer caressing his hand. “How did you… How did we get up here?” It didn’t matter really, but he wanted to hear Teldryn’s voice again.  
  
“Well, Tenaru had me awaken from the spell. I wasn’t injured other than a headache.” Teldryn winced inwardly at the memory. “I carried you out of there. You were in bad shape.” He leaned closer. “And I thought I’d lost you, Ciel’nn.” With that he kissed him softly. He felt the young mer responding in kind as he placed his hand on his cheek.

  
  
Geldis brought the drinks for them. A cup of Sujamma for Teldryn, herbal tea for Tenaru and pearl tea for Ciel’nn. The Inn keeper’s gaze lingered on the young mer for a moment. _As if something had changed inside him. Maybe you’re tired, Ralis._ He shrugged inwardly. “I heard something happened at the barrow?” He said glancing at nobody directly.  
  
“Oh, Geldis,” Tenaru spoke, “if you knew you’d lose your sleep, but something did happen. Do you remember that Altmer woman?” The inn keeper frowned and gave a crude nod to her. “Well, she’s gone now.” The Alchemist said.  
  
“Good riddance then.” Geldis commented and returned to the counter.  
  
“Good riddance indeed.” Teldryn grumbled and sipped his Sujamma. He eyed his partner who stared at his tea. “Go on, Ciel’nn. It’s Aphia’s demand that you drink it.”  
  
“What happened to their remains?” Ciel’nn asked quietly. He didn’t really care, but was curious none the less. He sipped his tea carefully and felt its effects. It was like drinking spring water. Cold, clean and feeling refreshing afterward. _Aphia knows her teas apparently._  
  
“The ash shifts. It remembers for its living and it claims. It protects its own.” Tenaru replied and marveled at Teldryn’s puzzled look and his grunt. She looked to Ciel’nn who however seemed to be pondering.   
  
In fact, she had burned Elante’s body and then destroyed everything that the bitch had owned. When she came out of the barrow, she had witnessed the ash movement as it poured down into the ramp and buried the barrow beneath it. Then there had been a certain calmness in the air.  
  
“Tenaru means she burned her body and ash has claimed it.” Ciel’nn explained to Teldryn. He flashed a smirk at the Alchemist. “Am I right?” She nodded to him with a satisfied smile. “Ah, Azura! I knew you’re smart, Ciel’nn.” The young mer shrugged. “Sometimes it seems.”  
  
Captain Veleth walked down the stairs and saw the three sitting around a table. There had been reports of some reaver activity and screaming from the ash wastes, but no one seemed to know what had been happening. He hoped the trio knew something. The Captain strode toward them.  
  
“Afternoon.” Veleth greeted them.  
  
“Is the town in safe hands, Captain?” Tenaru asked as she sipped her tea.  
  
“It is safe, although I had reports that indicates some reaver activity in the ash wastes, and some screaming a few nights ago. Do you happen to know about any of that?” Captain Veleth asked as he gestured at Geldis for a drink. He noticed Ciel’nn and Teldryn sharing a glance with each other, but waited for a reply.  
  
It was Tenaru who spoke first. “There have been some events regarding an Altmer Necromancer, but the issue is dealt with, Captain. The screams came from her guards.” She said in a serious tone.  
  
Captain Veleth started at the Alchemist with alarmed eyes. A necromancer had been in their town and he hadn’t known about it. But the Alchemist’s look was reassuring. “And she’s been dealt with? How exactly?”  
  
Ciel’nn looked to the Captain. “Poison, Captain.” His tone was low. “I made sure that she’s dead. Happy?” He dared to grin while the color of Veleth’s face almost faded. _It always gets them._  
  
“Oh, and the ash claimed her.” Teldryn said casually as he drank the last of the Sujamma.  
  
Captain Veleth was quiet for some time before he managed clear his throat. “Well, um, I thank you for dealing with the Necromancer. Did she cause any damage to the town property or anyone else?”  
  
“She did charm some people, but I’ve dispelled it.” Tenaru replied with a smile. “Satisfied?”  
  
“Yes, thank you all.” Captain Veleth’s gaze lingered on the young mer before he walked to find a free table to sit down at.  
  
 _I didn’t do it for the town._ Ciel’nn’s eyes followed the Captain for a moment before his gaze turned back to his partner and Tenaru, who had become his friend. Another threat was behind them, and he was recovering from the event. What he needed more was some alone time with Teldryn.  
  
“Well, I’m glad it has passed now. And, I’m happy you two are well. I need to check up on my stall. Be well, both of you.” Tenaru said as she stood up, smiling at them. “You know where to find me.” Then The Alchemist strode toward the stairs.  
  
Ciel’nn looked to Teldryn, but the older mer spoke first.   
  
“Come, let’s find a quiet place, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn said. “I need to say something.”  
  
“Alright.” Ciel’nn stood up and let his love take his hand. He wondered where Teldryn was leading him to. It’s good to see him doing better, Ciel’nn thought smiling. Whatever Teldryn had to say, he’d be there to listen to him. He loved Teldryn’s voice from their first meeting.   
  
They walked to the beach and listened to the lapping of the waves. The cold wind promised the arrival of winter which wouldn’t be far away from now. Ciel’nn watched the waves as he waited for Teldryn. He moved closer to rest his head on Teldryn’s chest and sighed.   
  
“I think I haven’t ever been so scared of losing someone like you, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn finally said in a calm tone. “When I saw you lying there and bleeding, I thought she had taken you with her.” He paused to look at his partner who gazed back at him. “I can’t find the words for what you did for me. No one had ever done the same for me, Ciel’nn. I’m only sad because you had to face her alone.” His hand shifted up to Ciel’nn’s cheek, gingerly caressing it. “I wish that you don’t risk yourself like that anymore.”  
  
Ciel’nn listened to every word, and he understood well the older mer’s fear. But he was determined to deal with any threat that was directed to his partner. To keep them both safe. “Teldryn, I was afraid of losing you too.” He whispered. “I understand your wish, but I would do it again.” He took a deep breath and buried his face into the older mer’s chest. “I have to do it.”  
  
“Why?” Teldryn caressed his love’s hair softly and he felt Ciel’nn shifting against him.  
  
“Because…” Ciel’nn sighed. “I think it’s the only way to keep you with me. Because, my old man hurt me like I have told you. It left me vulnerable and weak… And when I see you down and under threat, I have to do something. Do you understand?” Ciel’nn took another breather. It was the best explanation he could offer. He still tried to make sense of his own feelings that he had felt since the barrow. “I’ll tell you about what happened when I faced the bitch once I’ve sorted out things.” _Like breaking the chains that the old shit had on me, and more._  
  
Teldryn was quiet for some time, but he tightened his embrace as he heard the tiny change of Ciel’nn’s tone. “I understand, Ciel’nn, but I hope you let me protect you too, because you’re important to me.” _Azura bless him._  
  
“Alright, Bladesman. I love you.” Ciel’nn replied in a tone he knew that would pull his partner’s heart-strings, and looked into the older mer’s eyes. The happiness shone from the mer’s eyes as he smiled at him.

 


	62. Chapter 62

_They have doubled the patrols._ Casseth frowned as he stared into the flames of their campfire. _We can’t even approach the town without being seen first._ Something told him that the guards in Raven Rock had the eyes of a cliff racer. _They’re probably very well trained too. We can’t get to the kid and have our revenge against Arnas._  
  
Casseth and his three friends had witnessed the mage and the two Altmer men fight. She had killed them both with ease. They’d almost had a chance to interfere if it wasn’t for the mage lady. The young reaver sighed. So close and yet out of reach. He began to think that their trip was wasted time.  
  
I _wonder how things are at the main camp?_ Casseth winced. He regretted leaving without telling his young brother, Dram. Then his eyes widened and his lips parted. _The meeting! Shit!_ The young reaver stood up and shook his head. _I’ve been after the kid so much that I’ve forgotten the meeting. Dram must be feeling very… anxious._ Casseth was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear his friends approaching the campfire.  
  
“What are we going to do, Casseth?” Sender asked, but then he noted his friend’s alarmed eyes. He stepped closer, nearly agitated. “Is something wrong?” The young savage reaver hadn’t seen his friend this alarmed before, so it must be something serious.  
  
Dals and Feranos returned from their scouting. “It’s impossible to go to the town. The nearby areas have nothing, but the wildlife.” Dals reported and frowned as the others were quiet. He heard Feranos drawing a breath as if Casseth was having some bad news to tell. The archer waited.  
  
“We’re not going after the kid.” Casseth finally announced after a moment that felt like an eternity as he turned to look to his fellow reavers. He could see the question on their faces. “We need to go back to the main camp. I’ve forgotten the meeting with the other bands.” He said in a low tone. “Rest a moment and eat. We’ll leave in half an hour.” He turned to pack his stuff.  
  
Sendel nearly gritted his teeth as his hands fisted. _Unbelievable. We’re not going to…_  
  
“What about Arnas?” Dals asked anxiously and glanced at Feranos for support.  
  
“This isn’t right-” Feranos began as he frowned.  
  
“We’re not forgetting our friend. But, we’ll fight the kid later if Boethiah is willing.” Casseth replied, then he glanced at Sendel who was seething next to him. “Who knows, he might come after us.” The young reaver was satisfied to see Sendel giving him a savage grin.   
  
“And when he comes, we’ll be ready.” Sendel beamed as his finger traced the bloodied edge of his war-axe. _I can’t wait._  
  
“Until then, we need to hurry back to the camp and catch up on what’s been happening there.” Casseth said as he finished his packing. He watched his fellow reavers settling to rest for a while and eat. He took a deep breath. For a moment he had feared they’d rebel against him, but they seemed content, for now, and it was enough to reach back to the camp.   
  
Casseth sat down on his place and made a silent prayer to Boethiah. He still wanted to make the kid suffer and kill like he had done to Arnas. And Casseth swore on this.   
  
_You shall not be forgotten, friend._

  
  
They marched uphill with their eyes narrowed. The cold wind cut through their chitin armor, making them shiver.   
  
It was then when Casseth realized that the return to the camp might be slower than he’d expected. The cold season is behind the corner, and our camp is at the North. _N’chow! I hope father has come up with a really good plan by now._ He glanced at his fellow reavers. Sendel was wincing, but he flashed a grin at him when he noticed him. Feranos complained about the cold and how much he’d love to have a fur cloak. Dals was at the rear and was rubbing his arms while keeping an eye out. _We need to take a break at somewhere warm, but is there such a place nearby?_  
  
The young reavers took shelter inside the Dwemer ruins of Kagrumez. They didn’t venture deeper into the ruins, but settled in the lift room. Feranos got a campfire going while the others put out their bedrolls. They sat down around the fire and began to eat the fried grass hopper legs in silence.  
  
“Um, do you know anything about Vother the Cleaver?” Dals asked in a quiet tone once he’d finished his meal. “I heard someone in the camp mentioning his name before we left.” Somehow the name of this reaver made his skin crawl. And when Casseth looked to him, Dals knew something very nasty was coming.  
  
Sendel glanced to Casseth, his finger tracing the edge of his war-axe. “Which of us would tell? I don’t mind telling.” He noted Feranos perking up with curiosity, for a tale.  
  
“Go ahead.” Casseth nodded. “You do it better anyway.” A slight smile danced on his lips. He grabbed a Sujamma bottle from his backpack. _It’s a tale that will shake you. Even if you’re a reaver._ He himself had heard the tale from Selvura, and it had left a mark on him. The young reaver hoped he’d never meet Vother the Cleaver.  
  
Sendel shifted on his bedroll and began the tale. “It is said that Vother was born from a rape and that he grew up with the most notorious reaver band ever.” He said in a sinister tone. “ It’s believed that the reavers made him watch from a cage, how they raped his mother again, and later they forced him to kill her.” The young savage reaver noted Dals going pale and Feranos biting his lower lip.   
  
“Some time later, Vother gained strength and he ended up slaughtering the band, all on his own. And when he came out of the camp, bloodied, he wasn’t himself anymore. Among the reavers, it’s commonly believed that Vother the Cleaver snapped. How had he gained that strength? Someone suggested he drank the blood of his victims. The others believe he made a deal with Malacath.” Sendel ended the tale with an insidious tone.  
  
“Let’s hope we don’t see him around here.”  Casseth muttered. “We’ll sleep in turns. Sendel can take the first turn.”  
  


* * *

  
The small group of grass hoppers made its cover in a hole in the ground. The horkers idly shifted on the beach before they huddled in together for rest while the calm waves lapped toward the beach line.  
  
A lone snow fox had stopped eating the hare and sniffed at the air. Its ears perked up as the fox focused to listen in. As if it heard something, the small head tilted as it looked upward. To the sky. Then suddenly, it sprang away, leaving its prey behind.  
  
Idly floating about its herd, the bull netch knew nothing of the other creatures’ alertness. It and its herd just floated near the trees. Calmly it surveyed the area. It was peaceful so far. It was going to be a calm night as before, the bull netch deemed.  
  
The Riekling scout covered its eyes as the wind had grown strong. It was indifferent to the cold that came with the wind. The scout narrowed its eyes as if in disbelief. “Bafagra  badee.” It muttered. The wind had brought a bone-chilling snowstorm to the North. It was almost impossible to see ahead. The scout turned and hurried back to the camp. “Buruuuwah!” But before it reached the camp, the cold wind blew it over and the Riekling whirled into the high snow storm. It squeaked in terror as it spun around and around.  
  
“N’chow!” The Redoran guard grunted as the lantern was knocked off and rolled over the edge of the Bulwark. It had came with stealth, the strong wind that made the ash fly. He and his fellow guards were lucky to have helmets on, but they were unfortunate that it happened in the night time. The Bulwark was dangerous enough because of the netch shit that they’d been trying to scrape off since the morning. “Get more lanterns! Can’t see shit here.” The Redoran Guard growled. “And hold them otherwise someone might walk over the edge by accident.”


	63. Chapter 63

Ciel’nn and Teldryn were enjoying their breakfast, Ash Yam -Kwama Cuttle. The young mer was in a good mood while he sipped his pearl tea. He had been drinking since the events of the barrow. His waist was still healing, but Aphia had said it wouldn’t take long now. Overall, the young mer felt ready for the day.  
  
“We could find those Dwemer ruins today if you want to head out?” Teldryn said after sipping his tea. He had spent every moment with Ciel’nn when he  was recovering. He’d told him more tales of his past as he had known the young mer loved to hear them. His partner’s healing progress had been undisturbed as Aphia and Tenaru had paid them  visits in turns. Teldryn was satisfied with the healer’s work.  
  
The young mer looked to his partner with a smile. “Sure, Teldryn. That’d be exciting.” It was boring in the town, and Ciel’nn had nothing against going out and exploring places with his partner. It’s something he craved for. “I’m sure it will be a marvelous place.” He flashed a smirk.  
  
The young Redoran guard coughed as he came down the stairs. He removed his helm. “By Azura! It’s a stormy day out there!” He complained and brushed some ash off his chitin armor.   
  
“Hey, don’t brush it here!” Geldis snapped. “Soon there’ll be ash everywhere!” He began to clean the mugs and preparing the food for a few miners.  
  
“It is everywhere already, Geldis!” The young Redoran guard retorted. “I’d take some Sujamma.”   
  
“What’s wrong, Ondren?” Ciel’nn asked from his seat while he brushed a stray hair behind his ear. He was curious about what was going outside. The young Redoran guard walked to the table and Ciel’nn noted the clenched jaw as the mer avoided his gaze. _Am I annoying you now?_ He felt his partner leaning close to him.  
  
“What’s wrong? Oh, nothing is wrong. It’s just one bloody ash storm outside!” Ondren retorted. Then he sighed and shook his head. “Just don’t go outside without a helm. We’re having a difficult time at the Bulwark.” He marched to a free table, but stopped as he saw two other guards sitting near the wall. “What are you doing here? Your shifts started fifteen minutes ago!”   
  
Amused, Teldryn watched the guards hurrying out of the Inn. “Not a good day for them it seems.” He mused before looking to Ciel’nn. “But if there’s really a ash storm from Oblivion, then we might have trouble to leave too. Best get the helmets, just in case.”  
  
On their way out of the Inn, Ciel’nn noticed Ralis sitting near the cooking place. The mer looked miserable and lost. His face wasn’t healed yet and his nose was crooked. _I wonder if Tenaru dispelled him too._ The digger glanced at him and flinched away. The young mer had a vague memory of hitting the digger inside the barrow. “I was wondering if I’d see you again.” Ciel’nn said casually. Then he added in lower tone, “Stay out of my way if you want to keep your life, digger.”  
  
Ciel’nn hissed as ash stung his eyes as he tried to cover them. He turned to Teldryn, away from the ash winds, and put his helmet on. _Much better. Ondren was right after all._ He looked up to Teldryn, who nodded to him. “Looks like everyone is wearing helmets.” The young mer heard his partner saying. Ciel’nn turned to look around the market and it was as the older mer said. “Let’s hope the ash storm fades soon. I don’t like helmets.” _They ruin the hair and it stinks afterward._  
  
The Food and Drink stall merchant was Gilan Valsino. He greeted the two mer. “Greetings, sera. It’s one kind of weather, eh? I had to cover the edibles.” His voice was cheery despite the weather.  
  
Teldryn grunted. “Yes, straight from Oblivion I’d say.”  
  
“We’d like to buy some food for a trip.” Ciel’nn tilted his head. “Some ash yam and horker meat. A few bottles of Sujamma.”  
  
“In this weather?” Gilan asked as he began to pick the edibles.   
  
“We’re hoping it ends soon.” Teldryn said as he crossed his arms. He glanced over his shoulder. _Eh, it’s Captain incompetent._ The older mer recognized the Captain by his walking pace and how he carried himself.   
  
“It has been storming since last night I heard.” The merchant gave the food sack to the young mer, who in turn paid them. “Thanks.” He heard Ciel’nn saying.  
  
Captain Veleth walked to the two mer. “I’m glad I could find you, Ciel’nn. There has been a development. The Second Councilor wants to speak with you.”  
  
The scowl underlined Ciel’nn’s tone “I’m not interested in politics. Leave me—”  
  
“Please, he said it’s important.” The Captain pleaded. “He’s waiting for you at the second gate.” Then he strolled toward the Bulwark. His task was done, and now Captain Veleth could focus on the day’s task at the Bulwark.  
  
Ciel’nn leaned back and groaned theatrically. He’d run his hand through his hair if not for the helm. He bared his teeth. “Please, he said it’s important.” He repeated dully, devoid of any emotion. _Anything, but not the politics. Can’t they handle it by themselves?_ He wanted to run away. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Relax, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn said in a calm tone as he sensed the stiffness in his partner. “I know you hate it, but I’m sure they would let us be if it wasn’t that important. Let’s hear him out, then you can decide our next move.” He smiled inside his helm, but the older mer was certain his partner knew that from his tone. He tapped Ciel’nn’s shoulder. “Come.”  
  
The young mer followed his partner with a groan. “Fine. It better not be pitiful and waste of our time.” He nearly growled.  
  
Adril Arano was waiting for them at the door to the second barracks. He had a serious look and a stiff posture, Ciel’nn noted on their arrival. It wasn’t his concern though. The Second Councilor nodded at them. “I’m glad you decided to come. Let’s talk inside.” Adril said in a careful tone.  
  
“So much secrecy.” Teldryn said in a tone as they followed The Second Councilor inside the barracks. Things must be dire then. He eyed the corridor that led to a room ahead of them. His partner was all quiet until they reached that room. _He must be brooding now. Play this right and carefully, Second Councilor._  
  
The room had a table with a small Azura statue, and four chairs. A single lantern gave light into the room. Once the door was closed, Adril turned to them. “Take a seat if you want.”   
  
“I’d rather stand, and get to the point.” Ciel’nn snarled in a low tone as he removed his helm and breathed the air. It wasn’t clear, but better than outside.  
  
Adril sighed as he crossed his arms. “Very well. After everything you've already done for Raven Rock, I hate to ask for more but I can't risk Councilor Morvayn being killed.” He observed how the young mer’s brows shot up, but Ciel’nn remained quiet. “The Ulen Family of House Hlaalu, a rival Great House, has placed a death mark on the councilor's head.”  
  
Ciel’nn had crossed his arms but tapped his chin with a finger while he had his eyes on the Second Councilor. _It’s a political game, I’m sure. And a death mark points to Morag Tong._ He frowned. It was a game in which the young mer didn’t want to get involved. Still, things could get ugly for Raven Rock if the Councilor would die. “Go on.” Ciel’nn heard himself saying.  
  
And Adril explained what had happened before. Councilor Morvayn once had ordered a member of House Hlaalu to be executed. “I have my suspicions that there are some hostile, undercover Hlaalu members here in Raven Rock. They’re only suspicions, but I have no leads to go on.” He said and glanced at the older mer, who didn’t give away anything. _Azura, be merciful._  
  
It would have hit home had he been a member of Hlaalu, but that was in the past. He didn’t have a House to belong to.  All he felt was amusement, but he had to keep it under control. He didn’t want to explain to Adril any of it. Any of his past.  
  
 _Members of the shit House Hlaalu? After the Councilor?_ Ciel’nn mused as a mysterious smirk spread on his lips. _Would I get to kill some of  the Hlaalu?_ There was a low chuckle in the back of his mind. He’d gladly end the life of a few members of that rotten house if he’d get a chance. He let the Second Councilor bite his lips for a moment longer.  
  
“What would you want me do, Second Councilor?” It came out as a low purr with a delightful undertone.  
  
The tone of his partner surprised him as the older mer’s lips parted. Teldryn had to look to Ciel’nn, and he noted his whole posture had changed. He had seen it before, of course, but it was more relaxed now. He felt his mouth dry and out of breath. _You’re not a Saint, that’s clear. You never were a Hlaalu, you’re something else. And I’m with you, to witness your growth._  
  
Adril blinked. He had expected the young mer to refuse, but his reply had taken him off guard. Quickly he cleared his throat. “I would like you to be my eyes and ears in town. See if you can discover something.”  
  
Ciel’nn simply nodded. Of course, he’d have to find the culprits first.   
  
“And, speak with Geldis Sadri at the Retching Netch. He if no one knows a good gossip.” Adril added. “Come back to me when you’ve found something.” He walked to the door, and looked to Ciel’nn again. “Thank you.”  
  
 _My pleasure, if I can get to kill some Hlaalu._  
  
“Don’t thank me yet, Second Councilor. Only when it’s due.” The young mer said and turned to his partner while Adril left the room. His partner still had his helm on, but it didn’t bother him. “Well, this is interesting, would you say? If there’s really Hlaalu behind this…” Ciel’nn mused as put his hand on Teldryn’s arm. “I’d.. We’d get to end their lives…” He whispered as if it was a big secret in which he reveled in.  
  
 _But that death mark must have meant the Morag Tong. Be careful, Ciel’nn._  
  
 _I’ll welcome them to try._  
  
Teldryn smiled as he caressed his partner’s cheek. “You’d enjoy it, wouldn’t you? I know how you hate the Hlaalu.”  
  
“I’ll relish in their deaths, daelha.” Ciel’nn purred with his eyes sparkling in delight. He enjoyed the gentle caressing on his cheek for a moment longer. “We’ll kill them, Teldryn.” The young mer whispered. He’d enjoy fighting and killing with his partner who he had chosen for himself. It brought some stability and comfort for Ciel’nn. He closed his eyes as  he took deep a savoring breath.  
  
“Alright, let’s go find Geldis.”  
  
Mirri Severin hurried up the stairs when she bumbled into the young mer. “Hello, handsome.” She smiled apologetically. But he snarled at her as he side stepped to go downstairs. _Someone’s in a bad mood_ , she thought. Then the Dunmer lady left the Retching Netch.  
  
Whistling happily, Geldis noticed the two mer returning. “Back so soon?” He raised his eyebrows. “Can I get you something while you’re here, Ciel’nn?” The Inn keeper noticed the young mer’s curious look as if he was wanting to hear some gossip. “Well, then, what do you want to hear?”  
  
Teldryn leaned against a pillar and waited for his partner. Meanwhile he’d keep an eye out. He had to admit this task, asked by the Second Councilor, felt thrilling. He had known the mer had been at it for years. _Perhaps now it would have an end._ Now that he and Ciel’nn were on it.  
  
Ciel’nn looked to Geldis as he rested his arms on the counter, playing it as casually. “The Second Councilor said you might have heard something about the Ulen matter?” He said in a quiet tone. He smiled as the mer’s eyes sparkled in mischief.


	64. Chapter 64

_ So I shall lie in the embrace of the shadows and wait for my prey to arrive. _

  
  
The Ulen Ancestral Tomb seemed empty when Ciel’nn walked in. There were some bones and a few ash yams in the grave, just like Geldis had said. The young mer looked around for a moment.  He then looked to his partner. “I suppose they’ll come eventually. Let’s hide in the back.” Ciel’nn said in a quiet tone.  
  
Teldryn nodded and followed the young mer in the back where the shadows hid them. He took his place at the side pillar and drew a breath. “I’m glad that I’m sharing these experiences with you, Ciel’nn.” He said in a low tone. He couldn’t see his partner in the dark place, but he felt him.  
  
“So am I, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn replied in a softer tone as he knelt on one knee down. The quietness was welcome for the time being. He heard his partner’s excited breathing. There was a faint sound of rats somewhere in the tomb. Ciel’nn closed his eyes briefly. _I’ll find out who it is and then… fear._  
  
The door opened and a Dunmer lady walked in. She held her head like she was mourning and she carried an ash yam in her hands. Slowly she approached the grave and put the edible on it. “Virul Ulen, you’re missed.” The words came quietly and dully.  
  
Ciel’nn grinned in the shadows. _That’s… Tilisu Severin._ He had seen her before, with Mirri Severin at the market. _There was something odd about that family. Mirri is always trying to get a man, but I haven’t seen the husband._ He shifted quietly as he knew Teldryn would wait for his move.  
  
“Tilisu.” Ciel’nn said in a low tone as he stepped out from the shadows. His eyes studied the lady mer for any hints. “Come to pay respects?” He noted a dagger on her belt.  
  
The lady mer started, but sustained the calm look. “You’re that young kid that everyone is talking about. What are you doing here?” Tilisu wasn’t about to let one mer get the better of her. She frowned when she saw the mercenary, with a smirk on his lips, coming into the light.  
  
The young mer took a step toward the grave, close to the Dunmer lady. “I’ve come to see the famous Virul Ulen’s resting place. Wasn’t he famous in plotting against _Councilor Morvayn_?” He paused and glanced at her. If he wasn’t mistaken, he saw a tic in her features as if she had tried to control her emotions. “I’m sure the Hlaalu were devastated when he got executed.” The young mer continued casually. Then he looked at her again. “But why are you here? You’re not even a member of Ulen.”  
  
Tilisu’s heart pounded even she tried to control her breathing and remain calm. The young mer had ticked her off even if she knew Ciel’nn was only poking around. She must remain calm whatever he said. “They deserve our respect since there aren’t any Ulen left on the island.”  
  
“Do they now?” Ciel’nn’s tone went lower while he started at her intently. His eyes glimmered in the light of the braziers. He held his gaze for a while as Tilisu stared back. Then Ciel’nn tilted his head as a sudden smirk appeared on his lips and his eyes grew a darker shade of red.  
  
_ You’re from House Hlaalu. _  
  
The lady Dunmer felt a tic again as her lips formed a thin line, and her will to remain calm wavered. She had to fight with her every fiber to not to burst out of control, but the young mer looked at her as he knew her secret. And that smirk was so annoying that she wanted to slap him. She took a deep breath. “If you’ll excuse me, I still need to meditate.” She said like her jaw was stiff.  
  
Ciel’nn kept his gaze on the lady mer a while longer before he gestured for Teldryn to follow.  “Poor Ulen.” He said as they walked to the door, leaving Tilisu with her hands fisted.  
  
“She was almost cracking up under your pressure. I almost felt it.” Teldryn said before they reached the Morvayn Manor. His partner looked to him.   
  
“Let’s hope it’s enough to go on. If I know Hlaalu at all, they won’t break easily.” Ciel’nn replied in a quiet tone, and opened the door. One step closer to end their lives.  
  
Adril had a serious face when he saw the two mer approaching him. He excused himself from the Councilor’s presence and gestured Ciel’nn to follow him into a other room. The Second Councilor listened to what the young mer had found out, and the mercenary gave his own opinion on the matter.   
  
“I think there’s no doubt it’s the Severin family involved, sera.” Teldryn said in a low tone. “Tilisu seemed pretty tense.” He put his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
The Second Councilor’s brows furrowed as he knew the Severin family had helped Raven Rock during the hard times, even if the daughter, Mirri, was a bit too close to Vendil’s to be his daughter. “If Tilisu if behind it, then we need solid and hard evidence before we can act.” Adril crossed his arms and looked to the young mer. “We must play this safe. Ciel’nn, can I ask you — ?”  
  
“What must be done?” Ciel’nn interrupted, looking into Adril eyes. _Tell me that I can also end their lives._  
  
“Search their manor. Here is the key if they have locked the door. And, if they have any hunch we’re after them, they might be armed so defend yourself by any means to get the evidence and get out of there.” Adril said. “Good luck.”  _I hope they’re right otherwise if it goes south, I’ll be laughed at and Councilor Morvayn’s position will be threatened._  
  
_ Finally! _  
  
Teldryn watched how his partner took the key with suppressed glee. _He’s in his element. Those of Hlaalu are already dead._ He smiled inwardly while they were still inside the Morvayn Manor. The older mer was looking forward the infiltration of the Severin Manor. _Resistance is expected if they’re inside._   
  
At his smithy, hard working Glover wiped his forehead. He had gotten eye goggles from the Redoran Guard. They should cover his eyes during the raging ash storm. He noticed the two mers were passing by. The young mer had a certain step in his stroll, his hand on the hilt of his sword. The man frowned. _Something was going on._ But it wasn’t his business. He still needed to repair a few chitin armors, that was all he could do in an ash storm, and then Glover would head for a sweet drink. _Gods have mercy._  
  
The alchemist wasn’t at her stall, Ciel’nn observed. She was most likely inside, away from the storm. Brewing potions in a storm would make poor conditions and results, he knew this. The Severin Manor came closer, and Ciel’nn grabbed his partner’s arm, biting his lower lip. Teldryn looked to him with a slight frown. “I’ll be right behind you, Ciel’nn.” He heard the older mer saying in a comforting tone, and Ciel’nn flashed a smile. “I know. I just…Be careful.”  
  
The older mer flashed a grin. “They’re the ones that need to be careful. They have someone at their door, who wants their blood, remember? Hlaalu blood.” The mysterious smirk that bloomed on his partner’s lips was something to witness. “That’s the spirit.” He patted Ciel’nn’s shoulder.  
  
Ciel’nn did his best to open the lock of the door as quietly as possible. He had to admit he wasn’t a burglar. To open a locked chest, no problem. But to open a strongbox or the Mournhold vault? _That’s beyond my skills_ , he mused. The lock clicked after a while, and the young mer stood up to stretch his muscles. Ciel’nn then took his sword and nodded to his partner.  
  
“You will die now, s’wit!” Tilisu’s shout greeted them when Teldryn kicked the door open. She and Mirri had their knives drawn out.The older Dunmer lady snarled viciously at the mercenary as  she came at him. “And soon will the Councilor die too!” She found the grin on Teldryn’s face highly irritating.   
  
Mirri had locked her eyes with the young mer. “It’s a pity you have to die, handsome. We could have had some fun together.” She purred, taking a stance, then moved closer to Ciel’nn. “Come on now, won’t you switch your sword to your dagger?” From the corner of her eyes Mirri caught a glimpse of Tilisu and Teldryn had begun their dance. The Dunmer lady flashed a sly smirk at her opponent.  
  
“Oh, we can have a dance of fun right now.” Ciel’nn replied in a low tone as he sheathed his sword and took his daggers, his eyes never left Mirri. _But it’s that kind of fun you won’t enjoy, Hlaalu. No… It will be fun only to me._ He smirked then his eyes veiled, and the young mer shifted.  
  
Teldryn found his opponent quite capable of fighting with a dagger and grinned widely at her. _She is like one of those Alik’r snakes. Just look how she narrows her eyes. The dagger is the extended of a fang of a cobra._ It was something the older mer found pleasant to watch. _She reminds you of someone, doesn’t she?_ He slashed out at Tilisu, who was getting exhausted, making a sharp cut wound at her side. _I should make this quick._ With a swift slash at the Dunmer lady’s chest, Teldryn stepped aside as Tilisu collapsed, with a whimper, then the older mer turned his attention to his partner.  
  
It was difficult to determine when the young mer was going to slash out, Mirri had found out. He had that veiled look on his face, and she found it somewhat troubling, if not nearly dreadful. The mer lady had slashed out several times, but even if the kid was within her stabbing rage, as Mirri thought, still he was out of her reach. _How infuriating!_ The young mer had only slashed out, as to test her. Then her eyes widened as she noted the slight change of his stance.  
  
Ciel’nn had enjoyed their foreplay. He watched how Mirri reacted to everything he did, and how slowly the dread grew on her facial features. She did try to get through him, but he was always one step ahead. It was then subtle when Ciel’nn shifted to change his stance. It was a part of his forward slash to step closer to her. Her gasp told him Mirri wasn’t expecting what was coming.   
  
Ciel’nn slashed out in a fluid motion. Mirri’s panicked yelps were distant to him as she tried to parry his strikes. A few stabs went through; one at her side, above her hip bone and another at her free hand. The young mer shifted as he kept slashing at her. Then he changed his stance once more, bringing the daggers in front of him, and looked directly into Mirri’s eyes. “I hate the Hlaalu, s’wit.” He said in a cold tone filled with utter hatred.  
  
Mirri screamed as Ciel’nn raised his dagger and brought it down to between her collarbone.  It was one swift stab.  Mirri gasped one last time before she tried to cover the wound. A whimper left her lips before she sagged on the floor.  
  
It was quiet for a moment before either of the mer spoke. Ciel’nn looked around for a piece of cloth to clean his daggers. It had been a thrilling fight for him and the young mer rejoiced at the deaths of members of Hlaalu. Ciel’nn let out a relaxed sigh. “That was thrilling after all.” He mused and looked to his partner with a smile. _There’s got to be a rag around here somewhere._  
  
The older mer stepped over Tilisu’s body and grinned. “It certainly was, Ciel’nn. Your dance is exciting to watch. It’s so…” Teldryn’s grin shifted to a soft smile. “You take my breath away.” He moved closer to his partner and examined Ciel’nn’s arm. “You have a cut in your armor.”   
  
Ciel’nn flashed a warm smile at his partner then glanced at the cut in his armor. “I didn’t even notice or feel that. Glover can fix it later.” He decided to clean his daggers using Mirri’s clothing. “We should look for the evidence.” He said after standing up.  
  
“Then let’s go to downstairs to search, daelha.”


	65. Chapter 65

It was as if the safe was waiting for them in the main bedroom. To be lock-picked and all its secrets given out for those that wanted them. The safe contained a few pieces of jewelry, assorted gems, a polished and decorated glass dagger and some coins. And the most grim secret of them all was a folded letter under a neat and small obsidian stone.  
  
Ciel’nn wrinkled his nose when he picked up the letter. The scent of strong and expensive musk made him cough as he unfolded it. “This scent is enough strong to kill a kagouti.” He muttered. “Now, let’s see what they’re hiding.” The young mer glanced at his partner.  
  
“Do you need water?” Teldryn frowned as his partner’s face was twisted. “You don’t look well, Ciel’nn.” He took his backpack and browsed through the items for a waterskin. “This letter has a mention of us too.” The older mer heard Ciel’nn saying. “I’m honored.” Teldryn murmured as he stood up and walked closer to his partner. “Here. Let me read that too.”  
  
Ciel’nn took the waterskin and stepped away from the scent. It was filling up his senses so much that his eyes almost watered and caught up his breath again. “They have a major plan to kill the Councilor.” He opened the waterskin and took a sip while he eyed the bedroom. It was spacious and had some bookshelves too. Idly he shifted closer to them and lazily his eyes scanned the names on the books.  
  
“So, Vendil Severin turns out to be a Ulen.” Teldryn said in a low tone. “I wonder what those hidden forces are.” This could be bad and deadly. He turned to face the young mer.   
  
“I’m betting on The Morag Tong because of the death mark on the Councilor.” Ciel’nn replied casually even though his eyes reflected some level of anxiety. He felt his chest tightening just at the thought of the Morag Tong. He had never in his life faced any of them. Let alone fought against one of them. He kept his eyes on his partner. _It could end in fatality for both of us if we have to fight against them and Vendil himself._ “You know, Teldryn, I begin to regret that I accepted this mission from Adril.” He rubbed his face with one hand before sipping from the waterskin again.  
  
Teldryn folded the letter and put it in his backpack. Then he walked to his partner. “It’s understandable, daelha.” He pulled Ciel’nn closer to him and looked into those nearly frightened eyes of his. “I admit there’s a great risk. We don’t know much about that citadel.” He paused for a moment. He could clearly see that Ciel’nn didn’t want to do it, and Teldryn couldn’t blame him for it. “I’ll see if I can do something about it.” He brushed lightly at the young mer’s hair as Ciel’nn rested his head against his chest. “We’ve done our part already.” _But I think Adril won’t let us just drop it._  
  
A moment later they put the helmets back on their heads and left Severin Manor. The ash storm still raged outside, and Ciel’nn wanted to go the Retching Netch and rest for the night. He wanted to rest beside his partner and forget about the Morag Tong with the other problems. He wanted to… Ciel’nn scowled when he saw Adril marching toward them. The mer gestured at them to follow him, and the young mer groaned as he and Teldryn followed the Second Councilor.  
  
In the light of the braziers, Teldryn showed the letter to Adril. “We’d like to retire from this mission now. It’s late and we need to rest.”  He observed how the mer’s expression shifted. _Here it comes._  
  
Adril looked at Teldryn. “You can’t quit now! The Councilor’s in danger.” He paused and looked to Ciel’nn, who glared at him. It didn’t phase him though. “They can strike at any moment. We need to act now. I’m going to send a few of the best Redoran Guard to take them down—”  
  
“Good, then you don’t need us We’ll go— ” Ciel’nn said. He was ready to walk out of the room.  
  
“I need you two to follow them and assist them.” Adril stared at Ciel’nn. “Do this for me and The Councilor, and I’ll see you’re well rewarded.”   
  
The young mer fisted his hands. “Rewards won’t help if we die!” He hissed and looked away. Fuck off with the rewards. He’s ready to sacrifice us for their sorry asses. He glanced at his partner. “I’ll be at the Inn.” Then the young mer marched out.  
  
Teldryn frowned and looked to the Second Councilor. “Have you asked enough of us already? Ciel’nn thinks they’re Morag Tong and you’re willing throw your men and us for them.” He said in an even tone. The older mer shifted on his place. “If we survive this, it’ll be the last favor from me and Ciel’nn. Understood? Good. We’ll set out in the morning.” He straightened up and walked out with a attitude, before Adril managed to say another word.  
  
Ciel’nn stared at his cup of Sujamma and released a deep sigh. He really should think twice before agreeing to anything for the Redoran House. Especially if it was about the politics, but not having a chance to kill members of Hlaalu blinded him from his clear thinking.

  
  
_But you enjoyed their deaths, didn’t you, Ciel’nn?_   
  
_I need to visit the Temple._   
  
_Do you really think that helps?_

  
  
Ciel’nn sipped his Sujamma as he ignored the voice in his mind. He hoped his love would turn the Second Councilor’s head. They should fix their own problems by themselves. _Maybe they’re as incompetent as the Captain like Teldryn said._ He sighed tiredly and leaned into his hand.  
  
“I thought you’d went to rest.” Teldryn said as he sat in the table.  
  
“I was waiting for you.” Ciel’nn glanced at his partner. “What’s decided then?” _Say we won’t do it._ But the older mer’s frown told him otherwise. He scowled.  
  
“I told him that this is the last time we help, and we set off in the morning.” Teldryn gestured at Geldis for a drink. His partner let out a tired groan and rested his head on his hands, leaning on the table. “Would it help if I promised that you’ll be alright?” He brushed gently at Ciel’nn’s hair.  
  
“Don’t promise something like that if you’re going to get hurt instead.” The young mer sighed.  
  
Geldis brought Teldryn his cup of Sujamma. “What’s the matter?” He glanced at the young mer. “Things have taken a grimmer turn.” He heard Teldryn saying. “Damn! Well, whatever you’re up to now - I wish you good luck.”  
  
“Thanks Geldis, and remember you’re a good friend.” Ciel’nn finally glanced up at the Inn keeper.   
  
Geldis frowned, and then he looked to the older mer, who shook his head. “Listen Ciel’nn, I’ll expect to see you two again, alright?” He paused for a brief second, and added, “I believe you’re destined to overcome the difficult things.” The Inn keeper said in an encouraging tone.  
  
“Bullshit!” Ciel’nn snapped as he narrowed his eyes as he stood up. He looked to his partner. “I’m going to rest.” He said and then turned to walk toward their room, with his hand on his forehead. A headache had come from all  the day’s work. _They ask too much from me_ , he thought with a scowl.  
  
Teldryn sighed and sipped his drink. The next day would be hard for them, and the older mer had every intention to bring Ciel’nn and himself back alive. They’d get injured, but he was prepared for that. Another sip. _I wonder how will Adril’s best of Redoran Guard fare against them?_ Teldryn drank the last bits of Sujamma and shifted away from the table. _I wonder if he’s asleep already._  
  


* * *

  
Ciel’nn woke up, feeling very warm and nearly out of breath. He noted  that his partner was still asleep beside him, his arm around him. The hold was firm as it stopped him from leaving.  The young mer slowly shifted his hand and placed it on Teldryn’s arm. A smile crept on his lips. They should be going soon, Ciel’nn knew, but he couldn’t wake his love yet. Instead, he listened to the older mer’s heart beat while his fingers traced Teldryn’s arm. _He’s strong and he has some scars as well. I want to know how they came to be._  
  
Then his mind wandered.  
  
He wanted those strong arms around him. To hold him close. His lips parted as he imagined them having their time; hands wandering while they shared a deep kiss…  
  
Ciel’nn sighed as he knew that his partner wanted that, he had seen the signs. He shifted carefully to plant a kiss on his partner’s neck. _His scent is so tantalizing. I can’t get enough of it._ “Perhaps I’ll be ready soon…” He whispered softly, assuming Teldryn was still asleep.  
  
“Ready for what?”  
  
Teldryn opened his eyes, and his voice was quiet and soft. He noted his partner’s stunned face that he had heard him. Then he witnessed Ciel’nn’s face flushing with an averted gaze. “You’re so adorable.” The older mer smiled, but it turned into a grin. _I see it now. Better give him more time to recover, otherwise our mission will go awry._ “We should prepare for the mission.”  
  
Ciel’nn nodded. “Alright.” He then slid off the bed and began dressing up. He couldn’t help but steal a glance from Teldryn. _He knows now, there’s no doubt about it._ He wasn’t sure if the other mer could take advantage from that. He shook his head inwardly and focused to check on his poison kit. “They’ll know agony.” The young mer murmured while he prepared them.  
  
“It’s good to see you feeling well.” Teldryn said as he donned his chitin armor on. Next was his sword belt. “That’s right. Agony shall befall them.” He said in a low tone. “We should eat briefly and leave before Adril rips his robes to shreds. Not that I care.”   
  
He looked to his partner, who stood ready with a smirk and his eyes sharp. “I think you know why.” He heard the young mer replying. Teldryn flashed a smirk then stepped close to Ciel’nn, pulled him closer and kissed him passionately, and he felt his partner grabbing onto his armor. He savored this moment, but he would have to withdraw soon, or they wouldn’t be able to leave at all.  
  
The Second Councilor watched the two mers fading into the ash storm. He bit his lower lip. His chosen Redoran Guards he had sent an hour ago. Adril hoped they’d be able deal with the threat that the Hlaalu posed. _Azura bless them._ He turned around and returned to Morvayn Manor. He felt a pang of guilt that he had sent Ciel’nn as well, but the Councilor must be protected by any means necessary.


	66. Chapter 66

The ash storm grew more intense once they departed from Raven Rock. Ciel’nn couldn’t see ahead of him than a few steps at a time. He felt like someone was trying to stop him from going anywhere.   
  
The young mer was glad that his partner walked close to him. _I wouldn’t know what to do if Teldryn would suddenly disappear. I need him close to me._ Ciel’nn glanced at Teldryn, who sensed him looking to him.  
  
“Are you alright?” The older mer stepped closer so that their shoulders touched each other. It was hard to speak in normal tone  with all the ash flying around them.  
  
“It’s the ash storm. It’s too intense, don’t you think?” Ciel’nn leaned closer. “I don’t want to lose you in the middle of it.” He felt Teldryn taking his hand. “I’ll be right behind you, Ciel’nn.” He heard the older mer saying close to his chitin helmet. “I’ll find you if we get separated.” Ciel’nn nodded, but he couldn’t help the chills he was getting from the storm.  
  
Teldryn made sure he walked directly next to his partner. He also had doubts about the intense occurrence. But so far it had been only a storm. _However I do sense some uneasiness from Ciel’nn._ The older mer frowned inside his helmet. They were getting closer to the Highpoint Tower and Fort Frostmoth. _It does bring back some memories. I’d rather not fight them right now._  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Teldryn noticed a shadow falling down with speed toward them. He turned quickly and pushed the younger mer out of the way. The falling shadow hit him partly before hitting the ground. It would probably leave a small bruise on his side. He heard his partner cursing while getting up. “What did you do that for?” The young mer hissed at him, but Teldryn pointed at the small hole in the ground. “Something came down from the sky.”  
  
Ciel’nn stretched his back and frowned inside his helmet. He stepped closer to the hole and studied the frozen creature. It had surprised look. “It’s a Riekling.” He said. “Frozen one.” He raised his head to look at his partner who then looked to the North. “How is this possible?” Ciel’nn continued as he looked at the frozen creature.  
  
The older mer turned back to his partner. “If we’re having an ash storm here, then could it be possible that there’s a snow storm up at the North?” He pondered, _a frozen Riekling falling from the sky. It would need one damn strong wind to carry._  
  
“How should I know? I’m not expert on Solstheim.” Ciel’nn replied while standing up. “But, that sounds messed up.” He walked to Teldryn. “That the whole island is effected by a storm.” It shook the young mer. He still remembered the words what the Witch had said to his partner. He felt so small when not knowing what was coming, and from what or who. All that was unknown, he hated it because he did not know how to prepare for it. Ciel’nn was staring into the distance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to Teldryn.  
  
“We should keep going, but we can also think on this later.” The older mer said in a soothing tone as he sensed some uneasiness from his partner, again. He thought a moment and added, “You should know you’re not alone anymore, Ciel’nn. I’ll be with you through everything.” He gave a warm squeeze on the young mer’s shoulder which earned a nod from Ciel’nn.  
  
“I know, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn was a bit surprised by his partner’s words. It was as if the other mer knew what he was going through. He was thankful to have a such partner with him. “Thank you.”  
  
They left the frozen Riekling behind and passed Highpoint Tower from the South. Teldryn didn’t like the feeling of emptiness in the pit of his stomach. His eyes constantly searched for threats while his throat went dry. _There’s something —_   
  
A sound of alert from Ciel’nn’s lips was followed by a clink as he drew his sword from his belt. His eyes narrowed as he witnessed the ash shifting, taking the forms of ten ash spawns around them. _What in Oblivion is this?_ The young mer took his stance. “Someone is trying to stop us.” Ciel’nn said in a low tone.  
  
The older mer hissed in annoyance. “Fucking ash spawn! I hate them!” He had his sword ready in his hand. “I think this is more, Ciel’nn. Get ready!” Teldryn narrowed his eyes and his mouth twisted in disgust.  
  
The creatures of ash let out a moan in unison as they heaved their molten weapons.  
  
“Boethiah inspire me!”  
  
“Boethiah guide my blade!”  
  
It was as if the Goddess of Destruction heard their call for her. The young mer felt his grip on his sword tighten and gaining speed between the aggressive slashes. The steps he took were light like he danced. And in the midst of that dance the raging ash storm was somewhere behind.  
  
Ciel’nn changed his stance and faced another ash spawn when he felt a molten sword slashing at his back. He dove, rolled away and looked up. Two creatures of ash were advancing on him and he was in a bad position. He winced as his back ached. Getting on his feet would be troublesome. At quick glance he didn’t see his partner close by.  
  
 _Did we get separated? N’chow!_  
  
The  two ash spawn grunted as if they laughed at him. Ciel’nn gritted his teeth together and tried to back away, but they charged at him. Cursing, he rolled away again when the slash came down and tried to scramble on his feet, but the pain in his back forced him back down. _Teldryn…_ Another slash came hard at him and the young mer barely managed to block it with his sword. _At this rate, I can’t even fight Vendil._  
  
“Ciel’nn!” Teldryn’s shout came from somewhere. “Where are you?”  
  
“Here!” Ciel’nn shouted with a groan in the end. His sword hand had begun to tremble as he kept blocking the slashes.   
  
Teldryn frowned. The shout was weak. It could be possibly mean his partner was in trouble or injured. The thought of the latter made his body temperature rise. _You lost him in the midst of fighting._ He strained to hear any fighting sounds as he took direction toward the shout. _He’s nearby unless this irritating storm twists sounds too._ With determination, the older mer marched until the two ash spawns came into his view. He snarled and slashed out at them.  
  
Ciel’nn let out a deep breath when the two ash spawns crumbled down by his partner’s blade. He let go of his sword. He managed to smile inside his helm when Teldryn knelt in front of him. “The damn thing found a way behind my back.” He winced as he tried to get up, but Teldryn put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“It’s the storm. Something in it I think.” The older mer nodded. “Hold on. I’ll give you a potion.” He took off his backpack and took out the bottle, then handed it to the younger mer. Teldryn watched Ciel’nn raised the cloth piece that covered the mouth and nose part before the opened the bottle and drank - all of it.  
  
“Something in it? I feel like something is trying to stop us, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn replied while feeling the health potion doing its work. If there was a cut somewhere on his skin, it slowly healed up. His back ached less, but it was still sore. “Do you think the Redoran guards fared any better?” Ciel’nn looked to his partner.  
  
“I’m not sure. This storm - it was beginning to feel like a test.” Teldryn replied in a careful tone as his partner stared at him. _I know he’s thinking of it too. It just might be it._ “You remember the moves I taught you?” A nod from his partner, and Teldryn smiled inside his helm. “As for Vendil and his team, we must proceed with caution. Now, let’s get you up.”  
  
“Agreed.” Ciel’nn let the older mer help him up with a careful wince in case his back would object. He pulled the helm cloth back down to his throat and nodded. “I remember all the moves you taught.” He said, gathering his sword from the ground. Still, he’d rather not face Vendil, or the members of the Morag Tong. _Maybe Vendil himself, but not the others._  
  
They neared the Ashfallow Citadel and looked for the Redoran guards. If there had been a fight, the ash storm had covered the blood. Ciel’nn was certain of a fight, but he didn’t know what to expect from it. If they were the best of the Redoran, then they would have seen them. Probably?  
  
But they didn’t see them. No, Ciel’nn assumed the worse then.  
  
His eyes caught the sight of the Redoran guards laying on the ground just a bit ahead of them. “Shit.” He grumbled and looked to Teldryn. “There went two of Adril’s best men.”  
  
Teldryn signaled his partner to stay a few steps behind him as he edged closer to the dead guards. He suspected they weren’t alone. Slowly…


	67. Chapter 67

There was a swift movement toward them. Ciel’nn sensed it as his pulse ticked on. He watched how Teldryn clashed with the first assassin of the Morag Tong. He bit his lower lip, his body tensing up and tingling. He didn’t know how the Morag Tong operated, but he assumed there would be second assassin somewhere around them.   
  
_ Show yourself! _   
  
A shift just on the edge of his sight, to Ciel’nn’s right. The assassin came out of hiding, poised to deliver the killing slash to the young mer.   
  
Ciel’nn had seen it and turned in swift motion to parry the gouge. The assassin grunted in disbelief, but the young mer ignored it. He changed his stance and stared at his opponent while the ash storm still raged around them.    
  
The rush of adrenaline played his battle song when they began the deadly waltz of blades. To Ciel’nn’s surprise, he wasn’t afraid after they’d exchanged couple of slashes as if to test each other. His heart raced in excitement. Another trade of slashes. They were more probing, looking for any weak points in his defense.   
  
Ciel’nn kept his body in constant motion while he kept eyes on the assassin. The next moments would be decisive, he knew as he watched the other’s pose - poised to give his all to end his life. Ciel’nn’s eyes followed sharply the blades when the Morag Tong assassin shifted. He realized something in that movement and took a step forward while he heard a grunt from Teldryn.   
  
Their blades clashed in rapid fashion as the assassin gouged and slashed at the young mer. Ciel’nn had some difficulties trying to keep up, but he managed to parry the slashes. He noticed the assassin getting erratic in his moves as he tried to end his life. A small smirk crept on the young mer’s lips.   
  
Another gouge was aimed at his side. Ciel’nn took a quick non-direct side step, grabbing the assassin’s arm firmly and twisted his body as he spun around. The Morag Tong assassin flew to the ashen ground with a groan. But Ciel’nn wasn’t finished yet. He shifted his sword in front of him and pointed it downward.   
  
The groan faded in the storm, then the assassin lay motionless.   
  
Ciel’nn pulled his blade free and turned to look for his partner. His eyes narrowed behind his helm. The older mer had somehow lost the upper hand and the assassin gained the advantage.  He recognized the poised to kill movement. No one would be allowed to end his love’s life on his watch. The young mer gripped his sword tighter and sprinted.   
  
Teldryn gritted his teeth together. He had gotten a cut on his sword arm. It must have been something he missed, but he’d defend himself to the very end. _These Morag Tongs are pretty good. I see now why Ciel’nn didn’t want to face them._ He deflected a slash, but just barely. The assassin seemed to be certain of his victory over his death. The dagger moved up in the air - a gouge was aimed at the older mer… A gouge which he couldn’t parry in time.   
  
The dagger shifted in the air, but the assassin grunted in surprise when he was pulled roughly backwards. The blade appeared on his neck, slashing through the scarf that covered his neck and his skin.   
  
Ciel’nn watched the Morag Tong assassin fall down. _The ash will take care of its own._ He’d wanted to whisper something into his ear, but nothing had come out. Instead, he had been thrilled about the act. He turned to look at his partner. “Are you hurt, Teldryn?” He asked in a softer tone.   
  
Teldryn found himself speechless first. At having to witness such subtlety and quiet approach from his partner when sneaking up to the assassin. He hadn’t heard even a step. And more importantly, the assassin hadn’t heard it. _My, aren’t you a deadly one?_ The older mer flashed a grin at his partner. “Nothing to be concerned about. It’s a flesh wound on my sword arm.” He finally replied, but Ciel’nn moved closer to inspect his arm.   
  
“A flesh wound?” Ciel’nn tilted his head as he put his hand gently on Teldryn’s arm. “If you say so, but I insist you take a health potion. Who knows many Tongs are there with Vendil.” He paused for a moment. “I’ll go in first, alright?” A nod from his partner, and then he waited until Teldryn had his health potion. “That was thrilling, but I’d still not prefer to face them. They’re too much into gouges.”   
  
The older mer nodded after he finished his drink. “Gouges… I don’t like them either.” His eyes followed his partner as he paced around. _Something ticked him off now._   
  
“Gouges! How about I gouge them back? See how they like it?” Ciel’nn nearly hissed as he gestured with his hands. Then he stopped to look at Teldryn. “What?” The older mer had been staring at him for a while.   
  
“It’s nice to see you doing that.” The older mer replied and walked toward the door. “Let’s go gouge them.” He added in a low tone. Ciel’nn’s leaning forward a bit and open body posture told him that the young mer was smirking at him.    
  
With a few quick steps, Ciel’nn was close to his partner and pressed his hand on Teldryn’s chest for a moment before facing the door. “Be careful, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn felt ready to step into the fray, but he dreaded the thought of his love getting severely injured. He didn’t mind if he himself would get injured which seemed to be more of a possibility.   
  
Teldryn nodded and put his hand on his on Ciel’nn’s. “You too. I don’t want you to go doing any heroics. We still have Vendil to deal with.” He said in a soothing tone. If we live through this, Adril is going to pay us dearly. The older mer shifted. “How is your back? Does it still hurt?” His partner shook his head. “Not much. Still sore though.” He heard Ciel’nn replying and frowned under his helm. “Alright. We’ll proceed with caution.”   
  
The entry room was empty, so they used the opportunity for a brief rest. Ciel’nn found a place where he could sit down. Then he took his dagger and his poison vial from his belt. He was aware of his partner watching him. The young mer opened the vial and dipped the tip of the dagger in the vial.    
  
The vial contained the poison that he had made back home. He called it the old poison that was made from Luminous Russula and Violet Coprinus with a slight drop of Fire Petal. As the latter was almost impossible to harvest these days, Ciel’nn used it rarely and sparingly. The effect of this old poison was immediate collapse of one’s nerve system, followed by one’s painful death.   
  
It was like a ritual to the young mer. Bringing tranquility to his mind before the task at hand. It was his escape from the stress.   
  
Leaning against the wall, Teldryn had been watching his partner at his favorite work. The young mer seemed calm now, but it was interesting to witness the poisoning of the dagger even though it was short, but he didn’t expect Ciel’nn to take his sword too. _He’s going to…_   
  
In silence he observed how the younger mer changed the vial to another and worked on the sword. Suddenly Teldryn realized his heart was racing. He assumed it was because he liked to watch and observe his partner. _He would easily poison half of the Raven Rock._   
  
The young mer used a small brush to spread the poison on the sword. He’s going to make sure they won’t get up again. A shiver of pleasure rolled down his body and the older mer swallowed. He still marveled how lethal Ciel’nn was.  It was a pleasure to have a partner who knew his way of fighting as much as he did, and cared.   
  
With Ciel’nn in the lead, they descended the stairs, stepping carefully. It was quiet so far, but when the stairs ended, Ciel’nn gestured to his partner to slow down. He leaned against the wall and edged forward to peek round.   
  
A Morag Tong assassin, with a sword on his belt, was on guard, leaning against the wall and he was facing them. Yet he hadn’t seen the young mer who had narrowed his eyes at him. The assassin shifted slightly and sighed. How boring, he thought.   
  
Ciel’nn turned to Teldryn and nodded. _One assassin_ , he gestured with his free hand. The older mer gave him a short nod. The young mer tightened his grip on his sword, feeling his heart racing as he shifted.   
  
The assassin shifted at the sudden sound that came from the stairs. The young mer leaped at him while holding his sword in a back stance. He reached for his own sword to meet the challenge. _He makes it easy_ , the Morag Tong assassin chuckled inwardly. But when he had his sword ready, the young mer was close to him and suddenly changed his stance.   
  
Ciel’nn raised his sword in a high stance in the air and slashed down sideways. He heard the assassin groan and watched him slamming his hand on his neck. The young mer smirked inside his helm. The bleeding wound went from the neck, across the chest to the side. The edge of the blade he had used was laced with a slow effecting poison. He’ll die to loss of blood though, Ciel’nn thought.   
  
Teldryn clanged at the now dead assassin. He had to admit that his partner’s attack had been  surprising. He tried to imagine himself as the opponent and visualize the short fight with Ciel’nn. Cocking his head slightly, he realized that Ciel’nn had become unpredictable in his ways of fighting. There were times when he knew what moves his partner would use, but it was a blind guess when the stance changed. _Damn, I like that._   
  
The cave corridor was unoccupied. The two mer crept through it until the corridor  changed into a proper one. Ciel’nn stopped to listen to the idle chatter that came from the side rooms ahead. A part of the corridor was also barred.  _Behind that is where Vendil waiting_ , Ciel’nn thought.   
  
A Morag Tong assassin came from one of the side rooms. “Mirri, is that you? We’ve be—” She asked, but was cut off by the young mer who dashed toward her with his sword in back stance. The assassin snarled in defiance. Whoever was attacking them would fall right there! She drew her sword, raising her voice. “We’re under attack!”   
  
Teldryn faced the other assassin that came out of the second room. He trusted Ciel’nn to deal with the woman assassin. He clashed with his opponent who was determined to end his life. With snarls they shot insults in the midst of the clashes. The older mer had forgotten his sword hand injury.   
  
Ciel’nn pulled the chain in the second room while Teldryn glared at the next four assassins that came at him once the bars were lifted. Ciel’nn joined with his partner before shouts and snarls filled the air.   
  
Breathing fast, Ciel’nn eyed the assassin on the floor. He had gotten a few bruises in different places on his body that ached. Still, he pressed on. His singular goal was to reach Vendil and end him soon as possible. Vaguely aware of his strength, it was fading gradually. And he sensed Teldryn getting worn out soon. _I wasn’t built for this…  Adril, you gotta have more money than you’re planning to give._   
  
“Just a while longer, Ciel’nn. Then it’s over.” Teldryn whispered as they walked on. He had seen that look on his partner’s face. _Hang on._   
  
There were pressure plate traps on the floor, but the young mer stepped lightly until he found the chain on the wall, and he pulled it down. Ciel’nn walked back to the corridor where Teldryn joined him. With a deep breath, Ciel’nn nodded.   
  
Vendil was just ahead in the final chamber. Ciel’nn assumed he wasn’t alone in there. He tightened his grip on the sword again while he checked that he was able to grab his dagger when the opportunity presented itself.   
  
The old chamber was circular with pool in the center. There were a few braziers burning on the sides.    
  
“I was expecting Tilisu and Mirri, but it seems I have to kill you before our plans can set into motion.” Vendil said in a low tone as the two mer approached the chamber. Close to him stood another Morag Tong assassin.    
  
“All this to avenge some long dead Hlaalu?” Ciel’nn asked in a mocking tone. He observed Vendil’s reactions, but if it stung the mer didn’t show any signs of it. No, the avenger of Hlaalu kept his eyes on him, calculating. _There’s two more assassins in the shadows_ , Ciel’nn observed without looking around. He had sensed them when they stopped at the opening of the chamber.   
  
Vendil nodded crudely. It was s small movement - a sign. The assassins that Ciel’nn had sensed leaped from the shadows and moved toward the two mer. He watched how the fight ensued and noticed the mocking mer lacking strenght. A cruel grin spread on his face. “Keep an eye on the other.” He said to the assassin to his right. “This might be over sooner than I think.”   
  
Ciel’nn gritted his teeth as the assassin forced him to move backwards. Still, he wouldn’t give in. He parried the slashes but just barely.  His eyes narrowed as a shadow thought crept into his mind.   
  
_ Reach… _   
  
Another hard blow on his sword. The young mer side stepped and slashed savagely at the assassin, ending his life.  He turned to see Vendil observing his partner while the assassin near him watched him. Ciel’nn heard Teldryn’s growl. “Try harder, s’wit!”   
  
The Morag Tong assassin grunted and Vendil turned his head. _He lives.. Surprising, but he’s nearly exhausted. I’ll handle him myself._ He nodded to the assassin to take care of Teldryn.   
  
Teldryn snarled at the assassin that came at him with his blades out. He felt his heart heavy when he saw Vendil taking on his partner. _Shit! Hang on, Ciel’nn._ He took a defensive stance as the Morag Tong assassin unleashed a blade storm at him.    
  
He used all his skills and knowledge to prevent any slash to go through, but it was as it was. The older mer felt himself weary, but he knew that Ciel’nn depended on him even if he hadn’t expressed it to him. Teldryn knew it by his heart. Another slash hit his arm, and he didn’t have time to even a glance at his partner. Gritting his teeth, Teldryn poised to go on the offensive.   
  
A cry of pain reached the older mer and he knew Ciel’nn was being hurt. A red anger flashed through him, giving him a new surge of energy. With a few well placed slashes he dropped the assassin on the floor, bleeding to death.   
  
Teldryn rushed toward Vendil on the other side of the chamber. Only to see how the tall mer had his partner unbalanced, then kicked him savagely backwards toward the back wall corner. The poisoned blades were on the floor now.   
  
The young mer hit the wall with a groan, fell down and didn’t move.   
  
With a cold smile, Vendil took a step toward the young mer.   
  
“Azura curse you!” Teldryn roared with all his renewed strength. The anger still flared in him. He assumed his partner was out cold, but no more than that. No, Vendil would know agony. Not even Saint Felms would stop him now.


	68. Chapter 68

Teldryn slashed at the taller mer viciously. He found it difficult as it seemed Vendil was a master of duel-wield - his slashes were blocked without much effort.  His gouges had a more sinister edge to them.And, on the top of all, the mer had heavy chitin armor. That left Teldryn with one option.  
  
With a snarl he changed his stance and renewed his assault on the tall mer. Vendil snarled back at him, but Teldryn intended to drive him toward one pillar near the pool.   
  
He winced at the gouged attack that cut his side. The older mer brought the blade in front of him and smacked Vendil into the face. Then he went full flourish motion with his sword. A series of fast slashes that left his enemy exposed.  
  
Teldryn felt weary but he continued until Vendil began to tire and lose his edge. His sword slashed down and cut the mer’s arm. The cry he heard was pleasant to his ears. Teldryn parried a weakened series of stabs, and he aimed his sword downward.   
  
Vendil’s scream of excruciating pain filled the chamber when Teldryn’s sword cut through below his belt-line. He doubled, gritting his teeth. His dagger dropped when the mercenary kicked him down as savagely as he had kicked the mocking mer. It would be only fitting for the mercenary end his life with one single slash.  
  
But the anger still flashed through Teldryn. He kicked Vendil again so that he rolled toward the edge of the pool.  Sheathing his sword, he turned quickly to look for Ciel’nn’s dagger. It wasn’t far away from him. With a few strides, Teldryn reached for it. With his gloomy thoughts, he returned to Vendil who was trying to muffle his whimpering.  
  
“You… Just finish—” Vendil hissed in pain, but the mercenary punched him in the face.   
  
“I’m not done with you yet.” Teldryn’s tone was cold. He knelt down and forced the mer on his back. Then he shoved the dagger into Vendil’s chest, making him groan.  
  
“Curse you—”   
  
Teldryn grabbed spasming Vendil and dragged  him closer to the pool. Where he then shoved the mer’s head into the water and held it by the chin. He held it until Vendil’s spasming and struggling faded away, and then became still. He waited for a moment longer before he pulled the dagger carefully out of the dead mer’s chest. The dagger he secured away and stood up with a heavy sigh.   
  
His anger was slowly ebbing away as he strode to his unconscious partner. He crouched to inspect the young mer. He still hoped the injury wasn’t severe, but he wouldn’t know until Ciel’nn would wake up. He noticed the cuts and frowned. He needed to get his partner out of this chamber.  
  
“Ciel’nn.” He touched the young mer’s shoulder before he gingerly picked him up in his arms. His partner still weighed less than he liked, but he guessed the young mer knew his diet.  
 _There were beds in the side rooms. I’ll retrieve his sword later._ With that Teldryn  winced at his own wounds, circled around the chamber and headed toward the one of the side rooms.  
  
He laid the young mer on one of the beds and carefully removed his helm. Ciel’nn’s face seemed to be without bruises, but there was a bump in the back of his head. Teldryn frowned as he took a piece of cloth and wet it with a Well-being potion, hoping it would alleviate the pain. He then put the cloth on the bump.   
  
After that he tended the cuts and set another Well-being potion on the near by table, and began to tend his own wounds.   
  
Teldryn took his partner’s hand into his own as he observed Ciel’nn’s breathing, how his chest raised on each breath.  
  
“You know, it’s just hard to watch and wait when you’re like that.” Teldryn said in a soft tone. “I had a dreadful feeling when the bastard picked on you. I…never had such a feeling before.” He swallowed. “I have lost many companions on my travels before. Some to battle wounds, some by my own mistakes.” He looked to Ciel’nn. “But I’m not going to lose you. I need you to wake up, Ciel’nn.” He whispered as he gingerly brushed a stray hair  from Ciel’nn’s face.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
The raging snowstorm made their travel ever harder and slower. They had been traveling for three days now. Casseth shivered and wrapped his fur cloak tighter around him. The main camp shouldn’t be far off now. _I wonder what has been decided. What has my father planned?_  
  
“If it wasn’t for this storm we’d be there by now.” Sendel groaned. “I want a warm fire and a lot of furs, and someone to fuck with.” The thought brought some warmth to him and the savage reaver youth grinned. He then heard Feranos chuckling behind him. “Not you, Feranos.”  
  
“Aw, such a pity.”  
  
They laughed.  
  
“You better hope the new reavers have brought new women with them.” Dals said after a while.  
  
Casseth had laughed with them, even though he had concerns about the new reavers. But he let his friends have fun while they still could. Once we arrive at the camp - it will be a different situation for us all. _We must be watchful. I hope Dram can give me a detailed report on the camp._  
  
Finally the fires of the main camp were ahead, Casseth observed. He swallowed as his mind raced through the possibilities of what had been decided. The young reaver stopped abruptly and turned to face his friends. Sendel shot a frown at him while Dals blinked at him. Feranos edged closer to him. “What’s wrong?” The rogue reaver asked him quietly.  
  
“I need your confidence that you stay with me no matter what happens?” Casseth looked to them seriously. He needed his friends when in these most uncertain times.  
  
“You mean do we still stick with you when and if the new ones might offer us better chances? I say fuck them, Casseth. I mean we did swear a blood oath with you, and I intend to keep it until we die.” Sendel put his hand on Casseth’s shoulder. “And if they even try something, you’ll just have to ask me, and they’re dead.” His grin was savage but also warm.  
  
“I agree.” Dals said, stepping closer to them. “We wouldn’t follow any other reaver than you, Casseth.” He hid his surprise of his friend showing uncertainty, but he guess it came from Arnas being dead. He missed the Scout.  
  
“Yeah, and if you need to poison someone, I’m right here.” Feranos said with his eyes shining. “We got your back, Cass.” He had seen some doubt in Casseth’s eyes whenever he mentioned the meeting and the archer admitted he was suspicious himself. _What if they didn’t work well with Sildras?_  
  
 _They’re loyal to me. To the end. It seems I had nothing to worry about._ A warm smile crept on his lips. “Then, let’s enter the camp and keep your eyes open.” They nodded to him and the young reaver led toward the camp.  
  
A figure was leaning against a tree. The figure was cloaked in white fur and seemed alert. The young reaver approached it, his friends following closely.  
  
“Stop.” A female voice said harshly. “Look at me.” She commanded as she straightened up, turning to face them. The reaver woman peered into their eyes. “You’re reavers, but which band?”  
  
Casseth suppressed his urge to frown. _They have put out a guard already._ “Sildras’ band.” He replied evenly.  “Who are you?” He needed to know some things before he would go in. To his surprise, the reaver woman smiled at him wickedly.  
  
“I’m Vermith The Ebony Wielder, from the allied band of Sildras.” The woman replied. “It seems you arrived at the right time.” Vermith shifted in her place. _This young reaver and his little band of friends are returning from somewhere._ “Were you on a mission?”  
  
He saw the the handle of the ebony battle axe poking from behind the woman’s shoulder. He looked to her eyes again. “An allied band?” Casseth asked. “We’re hunting a mer who killed our friend.”  
  
“Whoever it is you’d better forget him. We have more serious issues right now.” Vermith said in a low tone. “Yes, an allied band, but perhaps Selvura is better one to explain to you as to why.”  
  
“Serious issues?” Sendel interjected, finding his heart racing for the reasons he didn’t know.  
  
Vermith looked to the young savage reaver. Her face twisted in anger, but her tone was still low. “Vother.” She watched the faces of the young mers paling.  
  
“Fuck!” Sendel crossed his arms. He had hoped the tale of Vother hadn’t been true.  A fairy tale to scare the young reavers like him, but no, the asshole is a fucking true story now. He gritted his teeth, he fisted his hands. “No fucking way.” He growled.  
  
“Thanks for the warning. I must find Dram now.” Casseth said and gestured at his friends to follow him. “You’re in time to join us in the raid on Skaal Village tonight.” He heard Vermith saying before he began to lead with heavy steps.  
  
The camp was arranged differently and the glanced he got from the veteran reavers offered a chance to observe them in turn. The looks were calculating and evaluating as if they were measuring his worthiness. Casseth forced himself to not show his unkind smile. Instead he masked his face with blankness.  
  
Sendel eyed the new reavers, as they strode through the camp, with a frown. His eyes wandered casually around the camp, checking the weapons of the new reavers. In his mind he made mental notes of each veteran reaver’s appearance attached to the weapon the person carried. _Scar face with a glass sword. Hooked nose with ebony daggers._ He scowled when his eyes found the giant of a mer with a daedric battle axe. Sender averted his gaze and realized they were closing on the other side of the camp that was mainly dominated by Sildras’ loyalists.  
  
They were greeted by a new face. The mer nodded to them as they passed. Dals made a note that the new face was neutral. _As if he knows us, or he’d been told._ They entered the familiar space where the campfire was burning, and some of the tents were improved by new furs. The place was a real shelter from the snow storm as it was between two large cliffs.  The delicious scent of soup simmering made his stomach reply in hunger. He strode to his tent and flopped on the bedroll with a sigh.  
  
Feranos walked casually toward the campfire and sat on a spare bedroll. It felt so good to be sheltered from the damn storm. He was thankful that they had food and shelter. It was then when he noticed the lady reaver at the cooking pot. She seemed gentle by her face and tired in her eyes. The young rogue pondered their situation, now that they had Vother among them. The lady mer glanced at him. “It’s ready soon. I heard you’ve been away on some mission.” He heard her saying in a gentle tone.   
  
Casseth had waited for his friends to settle down before he’d seek out Dram. He saw Selvura leaning against a rock and watching over something he couldn’t see. He approached her and the Second in command looked to him.   
  
“It’s good to see you back, Casseth. Dram wants to see you as soon as possible.” Selvura said with a warm smile.  
  
“He talked to you?” He asked and she nodded.  
  
“He awaits you in his usual place.”  
  
It was surprising that Dram would seek the Second in Command to speak, but Casseth guessed his brother had his reasons. And it was more surprising that Selvura showed that she actually cared. He then nodded to the woman and headed to the hidden passage.


	69. Chapter 69

Ciel’nn winced when he came to. His body ached, but he felt the cuts healing up. He shifted a bit and grunted. His head hurt and it seemed he had developed a headache. The young mer recalled what had happened before his blackout. _That N’wah!_ The spot where Vendil had kicked him was sore. Heavy chitin. Ciel’nn was glad the boots weren’t equipped with something sharp. He tried to move.  
  
“Easy now, Ciel’nn. You need to rest.” Teldryn’s voice came from the side. He reached over to brush his partner’s hair. “I’m glad you’re awake. How are you feeling?” The older mer observed Ciel’nn closing his eyes momentarily and open them again. “Like being overrun by a pack of Kagouti. What happened after I…?” Teldryn heard the young mer saying.  Then he explained how Vendil had his end. “I haven’t felt like that before. I thought you got a serious injury.”  
  
Ciel’nn turned his head to see Teldryn’s eyes. They looked tired. “You finished Vendil. I wish I could have seen it. Maybe now I can call you Teldryn The Spectacularly Legendary Sero.” He flashed a  smirk while he touched reach out to touch the older mer’s cheek.  “Have you have been awake all this time?” he lowered his gaze as guilt flashed in his eyes. “If only I was stronger… You wouldn’t need to watch over me.”  
  
Teldryn’s lips parted when he was about object about the title, but he had seen the guilt in his partner’s eyes. He gently lifted Ciel’nn’s chin by his two fingers. “Look at me, Ciel’nn.” He said in a half commanding tone, and added in a softer tone. “I don’t mind watching over you. I could watch over you for hours, knowing that you’ll be alright as long as I’m on the watch.” He paused for a moment. The young mer had him in a strong eye contact. “You don’t need to be strong for my sake.  As for resting, we can rest a while longer.”  
  
A smile crept on Ciel’nn’s lips as he leaned closer and kissed softly his partner’s lips. “I love you, Bladesman.”  
  
“I love you too, but I don’t accept the title you gave for me.” Teldryn smiled as he held Ciel’nn’s hand. The young mer just flashed a bashful smile at him. “If you’re hungry, I can make something?” They still had some ash yams and bottle of Sujamma. _That will do_ , the older mer thought.  
  
Ciel’nn examined at Vendil’s corpse from the entrance. He couldn’t help but flash a grin at the view. His partner had shown mercy to the mer. Vendil had suffered greatly before he met his end. The younger mer would have done the same, but he wasn’t sure of the drowning. He wasn’t keen on torturing unless there was a reason for it. In any case, they had finished the task that Adril had addressed for them, and It was time to return to Raven Rock.  
  
“Here is your sword and dagger.” Teldryn handed the blades to his partner. The dagger was covered with a piece of cloth. “I thought you’d want to clean your dagger yourself.” The young mer looked to him and smirked.   
  
“Yes.” Ciel’nn was particular about his blades. He didn’t want to anyone else handling them especially if he had used poison. Cleaning the blades was a sacred ritual to him.  
  


* * *

  
On the other side of the river and hidden behind a rock,  hooded Ralis waited for Vendil to come out the Ashfallow Citadel. The mer had him assigned as a temporary messenger and  had paid him quite a sum of Azura’s silver. He had been waiting for a day now and was getting nervous. The digger rubbed his hands and cursed under his breath. The only thing he was grateful for the ash storm had ceased for time being. _There are still clouds_ , Ralis thought as he observed the sky.  
  
There was movement from the door way, and Ralis watched like a hawk. His eyes widened as his lips parted and he felt a sudden coldness hitting at his core. He saw the younger mer and the mercenary coming out of the door. Ralis turned away, involuntarily touching his bruised face. _It hurts every time I see him, but how come they’re coming out? I didn’t see them going in._ It dawned on him that Vendil was probably dead along with his allies. _The old mer wouldn’t let Ciel’nn and Teldryn just walk out._ The digger realized it left him with his last task.  
  
He backed away from the rock formation and sprinted down the hill, the river on his right side. He cringed every time he made a slight noise by stepping on dead branches while he hurried to the south. If he was lucky, he’d still reach Raven Rock before the trade ship left at the next dawn.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ciel’nn enjoyed the calm weather while it lasted. The cool breeze felt good in his hair. He dared to hope the day would stay calm and that the ash storm had been nothing but a brief natural occurrence. _But what about the frozen Riekling?_ _I should talk about it with Teldryn while we have some time._ The young mer glanced at his partner who seemed to be thinking and absent. Ciel’nn reached out to touch Teldryn’s arm. “What are you thinking, daelha?”  
  
The older mer was drawn away from his thoughts by the touch on his hand. He looked to his partner with a warm smile. Ciel’nn’s eyes reflected slight concern. “Do you sense anything odd about the weather?”   
  
The young mer frowned and averted his gaze as if he was trying to feel something. “I don’t sense anything odd, Teldryn. Should I?” He shifted his eyes back to his partner. Something in Teldryn’s eyes made him feel uneasy. “You sense something then?” His tone was cautious against his own will. The older mer nodded.  
  
“Yes, there is something odd about it, but I can’t tell what it is.” Teldryn surveyed their surroundings. He wished he could explain it. The older mer was used to knowing things, but moments like these made him uncertain. “Better keep our eyes sharp and open.”  
  
“Always, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn frowned as he looked ahead. His eyes trying to find something out of the ordinary. “What about the frozen Riekling?” He wanted some answers. Maybe Solstheim was becoming stranger. But would he be surprised? He had fought the Daedra when he was younger, been to Oblivion and back which wasn’t his own choice, and his friends died while he traveled. His friends… Rangalen came back to his mind.   
  
Abruptly, Ciel’nn clung to the older mer’s arm, and gave him a sheepish smile with his cheeks flushing. His partner grinned and wrapped his arm around his shoulder as they continued their way to Raven Rock.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
“Run Imsin!” Frea’s panicked shout still echoed in her mind. She had run away from the Skaal village when the reavers had attacked in a coordinated assault. The night had been chaotic during her escape, and even if she was only ten winters old, Imsin knew the village was lost.  
  
Not only that, she had been fleeing to the North, from a small group of reavers. They had seen her tracks and were in pursuit now and seemed relentless in their chase. Imsin pressed on and knew she had some distance from her pursuers. She tightened her grip on her stalhrim spear as her lips were a tight line as she eyed the snowy field ahead.  
  
“Little girl! Come back! You’ll freeze to death up there!” A reaver called after her from somewhere behind her. It was followed by rough laughter. “Forget the All-Maker or whatever you’re worshiping.” They were closing on her.  
  
“By the sacred stones of Earth,  Sun, Wind and Water! Hear me All-Maker! Hear my plea! Help your child!” Imsin chanted, her heart racing. “Hear me All-Maker!” She kept chanting as she hurried on.  
  
She passed one cave and climbed up the hill, using her spear as support. The reaver laughter she heard was closer now. Her capture would be imminent soon. Imsin gritted her teeth as she prepared her mind. She wouldn’t give up so easily. For she was a promising Skaal shaman. She yet had to grasp the means of using magic, so her father taught her how to use the Stalhrim spear.  
  
“By the sacred stones of Earth, Sun, Wind and Water! Hear me All-Maker! !” She evoked, but it was as if the god did not hear her. But Imsin wouldn’t give up on chanting,the chant gave her strength.  
  
There were stairs on her right, but she chose to go to westward. Before Imsin opened a wide field, but she was getting tired. She breathed heavily, feeling her legs stiff from the cold. Slowly she made her way to the middle of the field and stood defiant. Imsin chanted quietly as she glanced around the field and saw a white deer on a cliff. _Is that a mark of the All-Maker?_  
  
With a frown, the promising Skaal shaman braced herself as she was close to the reavers now arriving to the field. They sneered and laughed at her defiance. “Foolish girl.” They spread around the glade, all four of them. Imsin took a note of their voices; not so young or so old.  
  
“By the sacred stones of Earth,  Sun, Wind and Water!” Imsin said under her breath and took a stance.  
  
The moment stretched on. A slight snowing came  upon on them as if Solstheim drew a breath. Somewhere a hawk let out a cry.  
  
The first reaver rushed to her with a dagger.   
  
Imsin gritted her teeth and side stepped and shoved her stalhrim spear into the reaver’s side. He screamed, then cursed in anger.  
  
“Little bitch is spicy. I like—”  
  
Imsin slammed the other head of the spear between the reaver’s legs and quickly backed away. The reaver cried out and doubled, falling on the snow field. From the corner of her eye she saw the white deer observing her curiously. _Someone is watching._  
  
The rest of the reavers shouted and charged at her as one. Imsin felt how her spear was grabbed then pulled away. Their hands on her body, ripping her clothes off. She cried out as she struggled against them, but they had her pinned down fast.   
  
The reaver on her licked his lips and his eyes gleamed in lust. He opened his mouth to speak…  
  
A blood chilling roar came from the south, followed by another roar. It stopped the reavers in their place. They looked around nervously.  
  
“The fuck, man?”  
  
“Maybe we should leave this place.”  
  
“Not until I have her. You three will guard.” The reaver on the girl said, his eyes on hers.  
  
“No fucking away, Rils. I’m not going to die because of your lust!”  
  
The three reavers pulled away from Imsin and began to flee. Only the path was blocked by a huge werebear that stared at them. They saw another werebear coming from behind the first werebear, and another one.   
  
Three bears stood in their way. They began to circle them.  
  
The reaver finally left the girl alone and stood up, facing their problem. “We’ll go down by fighting them. Kill them!” He took his dwarven two-handed sword and looked to the werebear that hadn’t moved yet.  
  
The werebear on the left, growled as the reaver attacked it. It raised its massive paw and slammed it down at the reaver. It broke the chitin helm and shattered the mer’s jaw. The reaver screamed while he fell on the snow, bleeding.   
  
Rils was starkly aware of his fellow reavers fate by the screams and cries while they’ve were torn apart. There was no escape from these paws, he knew. “Boethiah!” He yelled as as he charged at the animal.  
  
While Imsin had been watching the macabre show before her. She trembled, but was otherwise unhurt. A movement on her left, the White Deer, had came to her. Its eyes looked to her.   
  
_They heard your cry and came to see what was going on. This place is close to their hideout,_ it spoke in her mind.  
  
Imsin frowned. “You’re Hircine. What do you want of me?”  
  
The White Deer was quiet and turned its head to the werebear that now was coming to them. The werebear turned into a man.  
  
“Torkild! They said you can’t…” Imsin’s voice trailed off. She took a shaky step toward the man.  
  
 _Torkild can control the power, but can not speak like you do anymore. If you wish to join him and the others, I’ll grant you a way to understand their growls, whines and so on. He still cares for you._  
  
The promising Skaal shaman bit her lower lip and looked to Torkild. She would have to forsake the All-Maker and all what Frea had taught her? She took a step toward the man who wrapped his arms around her small body.  She knew she didn’t have a home anymore, but she had Torkild.  
  
“If I join them, what is expected of me?"

 


	70. Chapter 70

Ciel’nn stared at the Severin Manor key that Councilor Morvayn held out for him. “You have earned it as well as the citizenship of Raven Rock.” He heard the Councilor say.   
  
He had already received five thousand Azura’s Silver as payment from Adril for the job well done. Ciel’nn thought back on what they had done for the Councilor - risking their lives own like that. His drew his lips in a tight line then it turned into a sneer. “Keep the manor. Adril’s money is enough.” He inhaled and shot a sharp look at the Councilor.” As a citizen I expect you to deal with your own problems by yourself.” He let that sink in for a moment. “If you still want us to do something, you still have to pay like everyone else.”  
  
The young mer forced himself to smile politely at Adril for the money before he turned away. He knew Teldryn would follow him as he walked out of the building. He couldn’t less if his words had shocked the mer on the big seat. His sneer faded into a tired look. His partner came to his side.  
  
“You did the right thing. I wonder what they were thinking by offering the manor like that.” Teldryn matched his pace to his partner’s They both knew it had been a base for criminal operations. _Who would want it then? He hates the Hlaalu so it must be one of the reasons_ , the older mer pondered. “What are we going to with all the money, Ciel’nn? Not that I’d want some for a drink.” He realized they were going to the Retching Netch.  
  
With a smirk, Ciel’nn glanced at his partner. “Alright, we’ll split it, but I’ll give share to Geldis. Our rent for the room is due soon.”  He paused and looked at the Inn before them. “I wonder if he’s willing to sell it to us?” It would support both of them and also Geldis’ business. _It’s worth a try._  
  
“Hey, wait up boys!” Tenaru’s voice called out. She walked to them from her stall. “Where have you been? By Azura, you look like you’ve been on the road for weeks!” The Alchemist looked to Ciel’nn and then to Teldryn with a frown.  
  
“We took on The Severins and some of the Morag Tong.” Teldryn dusted some ash from his shoulders. “By the pitiful plea of Adril Arano no less.”  
  
Tenaru’s eyes widened as well as her mouth fell open. “Mo- Morag Tong?” She looked to Ciel’nn who looked tired. “By Azura, are you alright?” She couldn’t believe that of the Second Councilor. To send these two mer to the wolves without a mage support. _The nerve of that mer!_   
  
“More or less.” Ciel’nn nodded when the Alchemist studied him for any visible injuries. “I’ll just need more rest before more shit appears.” He couldn’t help the snappiness at the end. “We’ll be at the Inn for a meal if you want to join us later?” He looked at the Alchemist.  
  
“Oh, I’d love to, but I have some orders to do. Do you need anything?” Tenaru smiled at them, straightening up. She was relieved that Ciel’nn was alright.  
  
“I’m running out of the poison. Here I have made a list.” Ciel’nn took down his Backpack and pulled a piece of paper out of it. He handed it to Tenaru, who smiled at the list.   
  
“Great! I’ll get it done within two days.” The Alchemist beamed and left them alone.  
  
“Now I’m hungry. Can’t wait to see what Geldis is serving tonight.” Teldryn grinned as they entered the Retching Netch.  
  
“I hope he has some honey and sweet bread.” Ciel’nn smiled as he opened the door, and they entered the  Inn.   


  
They found an empty table in a shadowed corner, and Ciel’nn ordered some grilled ash hopper legs, honey and sweet bread and Sujamma. He noticed Teldryn ordering two bowls of ash yam and horker soup.  _I guess he’s as hungry as wolf then_ , the young mer mused as he took a bite from his sweet bread.  
  
Geldis set the bowls down on the table. “Here you are, Sera. Enjoy.” He straightened up and frowned at nothing while wiping his hands on his apron. “I take you haven’t noticed the Orc yet?”  
  
“Thank you, Geldis.” Teldryn looked to the Inn keeper. “What Orc, Geldis?” A frown latched onto his forehead. He hadn’t noticed any Orc when they had entered the Inn. His eyes shifted to his partner who looked at Geldis while holding a piece of grilled ash hopper leg. Ciel’nn’s eyes were focused and slightly on alert.  
  
“There’s an Orc?” The young mer whispered and he glanced around the Inn as discreetly as possible. At first he didn’t notice the Orsimer who sat at the dimly lit table at the second section of the Inn. The Orc had a tankard in front of him and a huge battle hammer rested against the wall. He wore weathered looking ornate orichalcum armor. The young mer found himself biting his lower lip. _Let’s hope he’s not Mogrul’s relative who’s come seeking revenge._ He had to admit that the presence of the Orc made him feel uneasy.   
  
“So far he’s been quiet and minding his own business.” Geldis shrugged and finally returned to the counter.  
  
 _I hope it stays that way too. We don’t want to fight an Orc with that kind of equipment._ Teldryn sipped his Sujamma. He found his partner had resumed eating his meal, and the older mer moved the second bowl toward Ciel’nn. “I wish you’d eat a bit more, Ciel’nn. You weigh almost nothing.” Teldryn said in a genuine concerned tone.  
  
Ciel’nn looked to the bowl then at his partner. It was true that he wasn’t eating properly. He always ate lightly. And if he was honest with himself, he’d need a bit more food. A smile bloomed on his lips. “Alright, I’ll admit that you’re right. I’m blessed to have such a caring mer with me.” He took the bowl and begin to eat.  
  
The older mer watched his partner eating with a smile. “I think it’s  the reason why you get tired fast during longer fights.” He said in a soft tone. Ciel’nn glanced at him and tilted his head before he continued eating again. _Yes, you know it’s true._ Teldryn sipped his Sujamma as his eyes scanned the patrons. It was a peaceful evening, but the Orc bothered him and he didn’t know why.  
  
Before they went go to rest, Ciel’nn wanted to visit the Temple. Teldryn had stayed at the Inn. It didn’t bother the young mer who climbed the stairs up to the landing of the Temple. He hadn’t had time to visit the shrines for some days and hoped he’d have undisturbed time now. He needed it.  
  
Someone was sweeping the floor when Ciel’nn closed the door.  As he walked closer to the  stairs, the person ahead turned around, looking as stunned as he was.  
  
 _Slitter?_ Ciel’nn stared without uttering a word. He gritted his teeth as the memories of Milore’s rape came back to him. The sounds he had heard. Milore’s muffled cries. His eyes grew cold and Ciel’nn fisted his hands. _How dare he come here after what he’s done!_   
  
_You should have killed him when you had a chance._  
  
Slitter had collected himself quickly and frowned at the mer. He remembered the moment when he was at the younger mer’s mercy. The cold stare he received from Ciel’nn was like a bath in a wave of hatred. It shattered his recollection, and Slitter averted his gaze, he shook slightly and felt thick in his throat. “I regret what I have done.” He muttered. “I’m working on my redemption.”  
  
 _Redemption?_ Ciel’nn grunted and would’ve laughed if they weren’t inside the Temple. He didn’t believe for a second that a mer like Slitter would change his bad habits. He relaxed his hands, too long fisted. He wanted to hit the mer again for Milore’s sake, for being in the Temple, for being just in his way… The young mer flashed a hard and colder stare at Slitter before he turned around and walked out of the Temple with a snarl on his lips.  
  
Slitter sighed. The young mer had said nothing to him. Nothing at all. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting from him. _It’s what I deserve, but I couldn’t even get to ask how Mogrul died. I think I saw a flash of regret that he didn’t kill me._ “I am atoning for my crimes.” He muttered and resumed sweeping the ash from the floor.  
  
Of course, it was a bit humiliating doing this work. Sweeping the Temple grounds daily, but it was as good a start as any.  And Slitter had accepted it. He wanted to work hard to prove that he could change! Regardless of how long it took.  
  
The armored Orc finished his drink and got off his chair. He lifted his battle hammer off the ground and tucked it onto his back. He walked slowly toward the stairs while the Inn keeper gave him a crude nod. Without a word, the Orsimer climbed the stairs and disappeared in to the gloom of the night.


	71. Chapter 71

The ash spawns had surrounded them. They were many, as far as his sight reached and beyond. Too many fucking ash spawns, Teldryn thought. He glanced at his partner who was wounded. Ciel’nn was bleeding and barely standing. He noted the younger mer’s hands shaking. The older mer gritted his teeth. He hadn’t imagined their end like this - killed by the ash creatures. It wasn’t a mer’s way to die.  
  
The molten weapons wielders approached them. Teldryn had only a moment to look at Ciel’nn who now looked back to him, nodding. The younger mer had some difficulty to standing up, the older mer noted. Their last stand. He nodded and readied his sword.  
  
In the midst of the fighting and ash flying around them, Teldryn heard the cries of his partner. His heart raced as he struck another ash spawn down. Feverishly his eyes strained to see where Ciel’nn was. He turned around, blocking a blow from the side.  
  
The young mer wasn’t far away from him. He looked to him with pained look. Teldryn shouted, but his voice faded in the ash storm. He tried to rush toward Ciel’nn while he took the slashes and blows.  
  
He was close to his partner now, but something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He reached out to touch Ciel’nn as his lips parted to whisper soft words of comfort. Then his eyes widened in panic.  
  
An ash spawn’s hands reached behind from the younger mer. It put one hand on his face and the other hand across his torso, then pulled him backwards into the ashen ground. The mer let out panicked scream before they were gone.  
  
Swallowed by the ash…  
  
  
With a start and a sweaty forehead Teldryn woke up, breathing heavily. His heart still raced and he felt pain in his chest He blinked a few times and took a deep breath to relax his stomach as it was hard. He glanced around to see his partner still calmly asleep and unharmed. Teldryn gingerly reached out to brush Ciel’nn’s hair off his face.   
  
A fucking nightmare, the older mer thought darkly. Thankfully it was only that, but it made him hate the ash spawn even more.  Another deep breath. His gaze lingered on his partner for a moment longer before he decided that he needed a smoke and a drink.  
  
Slowly and carefully he slipped out of the bed as he didn’t want to wake Ciel’nn yet. Let him sleep while he can. Teldryn put on his loose shirt and ass-tight netch leather pants. He allowed himself one more gaze on Ciel’nn, his eyes softening. _Azura bless your dreams, daelha._ Then he left the room without a sound.  
  
It dawned on him that it was still night as the Inn was quiet. The only sound was the mugs being washed. Teldryn nodded to the Inn keeper while he sat on a stool. “Sujamma.”  
  
Geldis frowned at the mer, drying his hands on a towel. “Can’t get any sleep?” He grabbed a clean cup and set it in front of the mer. Then he poured Sujamma into the cup while Teldryn lit a smoke.  
  
“A fucking ash spawn nightmare.” Teldryn grumbled after he took a drag. “N’chow! It felt so real.” He shot a weary look at Geldis. The feeling from losing Ciel’nn lingered in his stomach. A wrenching feeling.  
  
“I see.” Geldis frowned. “You should drink lavender tea instead of Sujamma then?” He leaned against the counter. “May I ask what was the nightmare about?”  
  
“Lavender tea? Why?”  
  
“Because it’s good for a restless mind. It calms you down.”  
  
Teldryn chuckled. “Who said so? You don’t strike me as an alchemist.”  
  
Geldis pulled a face and smiled. “Ciel’nn did. After he came back from Skyrim with bundles of dried lavender.” He took satisfaction from the mer’s changed expression. “I tell you what, I’ll make your some of that free of charge.”  
  
The older mer nodded his thanks and pondered about his nightmare.“Ciel’nn died in the nightmare. Taken by an ash spawn. Into the ashen ground.” He found his throat dry. The smoke wasn’t helping him to relax, so he discarded it on a nearby ash tray.  
  
Geldis replaced the cup of Sujamma with another one. “Drink it and go back to sleep.” He watched the mer sipping his tea carefully then finishing it. The Inn keeper nodded when Teldryn seemed to calm down visibly. He liked it better when his patrons were happy and calm. But lately there seemed to be something in the air.  
  
And Geldis was certain the ash was shifting,again. He watched Teldryn finishing his drink and thanked him. “Don’t thank me, Teldryn. Thank Ciel’nn. He brought it up here.”  
  
“Thanks anyway, Geldis.” Teldryn walked back to their room.   
  
He found his partner still asleep, but Ciel’nn was now hugging his pillow. A lazy smile spread on Teldryn’s lips as he closed the door quietly. He felt the lavender tea starting to affect him. His eyes were half closed as he approached the bed.   
  
Slowly he got undressed and slipped into the bed. Teldryn pulled his partner close to him with care, not wanting to wake him. He placed Ciel’nn’s head under his chin and inhaled his love’s scent before he closed his eyes.  
  
He was vaguely aware of Ciel’nn wrapping his arm around his waist before slumber overtook  him.

  
  
While he waited his for partner to wake up, Ciel’nn enjoyed their shared warmth. The way Teldryn held him in his arms was endearing, he found out. The young mer wondered if the mer had nightmares. By listening to Teldryn’s heart beat, Ciel’nn deemed the sleep was peaceful.  A warm smile spread across his lips. _I wish I could wake like this every morning._  
  
The older mer shifted awake with a content sigh.  
  
“Morning, daelha.” Ciel’nn raised his head to look at his partner, stroking Teldryn’s cheek with his hand. “Did you sleep well?” He flashed a loving smile when his love brought his hand across his back and to his shoulder.  
  
His partner had a well rested look about him, and a focused gaze on him - Teldryn felt the warmth spreading. Having Ciel’nn so close to him. He gave a firm squeeze on the younger mer’s shoulder. “Morning, daelha. I had some trouble sleeping.” He noticed the momentary frown on his partner’s face, but it changed back to the warm gaze. _He’ll ask about it later_ , the older mer knew.  
  
“I love you, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Teldryn’s forehead. Then his lips descended on the mer’s lips, briefly brushing before he kissed him. His lips were gentle, warm and loving while his hand stroked the mer’s cheek. The young mer hoped it would chase away whatever had disturbed his love’s sleep.  
  
When their lips met, Teldryn pulled his partner close to him. He welcomed the kiss. It swept the the remnants of his nightmare away and soothed his mind. As long as the older mer could remember, no one had kissed him like Ciel’nn did. It was a timeless one and Teldryn took his time to enjoy it while it lasted. But somewhere in back of his mind, he wanted more.  
  


* * *

  
  
With a calculating gaze, Sildras watched from the Great Hall door his fellow  reavers arranging the Skaal village to their liking. With many reavers around, the space was limited and cramped as the house sorting had been made. It was final.  
  
They’d have food for several weeks, but it wasn’t enough. Thus hunting parties were formed up. Of course, there were always a few if not more reavers who’d object, but the Reaver Lord was strict in his own way; those who objected in doing something would guard at night. If all else failed, the last punishment was death. He had Casseth to keep an eye out for those who might rebel against his leadership.  
  
His younger son’s words about leadership and bloodshed among the reavers still echoed in Sildras’ mind. Undeniably Dram had some sort of ability to sense what was dwelling among the mer. If they would know about it… No, they mustn’t know!   
  
Sildras went back inside the Great Hall. A warmth washed over his face. He took some small delight from it.  After months outdoor camping it was bliss. His eyes found Selvura at the side table talking to Dandera who looked worried for some reason. Kura, Dandera’s partner was sitting by the fire pit and sharpening his sword. Some of his loyalists were at the back of the hall.  
  
“Sildras.” Vermith greeted him from the nearby pillar.    
  
The Reaver Lord nodded back to the Ebony Wielder. The reaver woman who appeared had the appearance of a great fighter. A thing he appreciated among his reavers. She had said to him that she’d keep an eye on Vother. Another issue already festering up. Hopefully the giant of a mer would not give trouble for anyone and they’d get their plans for the assault on Raven Rock ready before the Spring season.  
  
 _Just in case of if something comes up_ , Sildras thought. _I need a another plan for Vother._  
  
He felt a gaze on him and Sildras looked up to the stairs. His youngest son was looking down at him. _I assume he wants to talk_ , Sildras thought and moved to the stairs.  
  
With his hands resting on the railing, Dram still held his gaze on the fire pit when the Reaver Lord reached the landing. His eyes closed as he nodded slowly. “All seems well, yet you are worried, Sildras.” Dram’s voice was but a whisper.  
  
 _You are my son._  
  
Sildras took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders. He felt weary and he wanted to rest, but there were issues that needed to be watched closely. The winter time would prove to be a trial for them.  
  
“They’re being watched.” Dram continued after the silence stretched on. “The coming winter time will be challenging, but you don’t need to worry, Sildras. You have the Ebony Wielder on your side.” He paused and glanced at the Reaver Lord. “We’ll be watching over Vother and the rest. It would be wise give some secondary power to Selvura. Should the need arise.” Dram offered a slight smile.  
  
His son’s last words felt weird and Sildras stared at him. He was certain his amazement shone from his eyes. Dram had said what had been on his mind lately and his smile was unexpected. “I’ll consider it, Dram.” He whispered carefully.  
  
 _Whatever happens, I’ll do my best to keep my sons alive through this whole operation._


	72. Chapter 72

He lay in their tent when he came to. It was quiet apart from the ash storm raging. Ciel’nn coughed as he tasted the ash on his lips. He groaned at his aching head. Blinking his eyes open, the young mer realized he was alone as he slowly propped himself up. His arms supporting his weight. Ciel’nn glanced around.  
  
 _What in Oblivion happened? And where is Teldryn??_  
  
His throat constricted as he bit his lower lip. He remembered last night; they had a late night talk, had some Sujamma and went to sleep. Everything after that was black. With a slight groan, he got onto his feet. Ciel’nn wobbled a bit as his sight was unstable. He rubbed his temples, easing off the coming headache.  
  
 _He wouldn’t leave me without a word, that’s certain._  
  
Ciel’nn looked around for clues about what had happened while he donned his chitin armor. His eyes caught the older mer’s sword next to his bedroll. _He’s unarmed!_ He thought as his lips parted. Then he made his conclusion. _He’s been taken by someone!_  
  
He grabbed his and his love’s swords and fixed his hair. It wasn’t perfect. _N’chow, I don’t have time for anything else_ , he thought with a growl threatening to rise from his throat. He’ll worry about the tent later. Putting the chitin helmet on his head,  the young mer set out to look for his partner.  
  
Outside, Ciel’nn found vague and fading tracks leading away. Frowning, he knelt down to study them. Heavy footprints. It’s impossible to say how many enemies had visited their tent. Enemies? _Yes, they’re now my enemies who ever it was that had taken Teldryn away from me._  
  
 _They’ll know the error in their judgment when my poison swims in their veins._  
  
He stood up and looked around then picked a direction with the mind of a tracker. The ash storm had covered the possible tracks, but it worried him only briefly. Ciel’nn hoped Teldryn would manage until he’d found them.  
  
When he reached Highpoint Tower, Ciel’nn had strong intuition that he was going in the right direction. He stopped momentarily to draw a breath. The flying ash around him covered his sight partially, but he found a few footprints that led toward the North. The young mer nodded to himself and continued his search.  
  
 _Hang on, daelha,_ Ciel’nn thought as he approached Kagrumez. There were tracks near the entrance. He debated if he should check  the Dwemer ruins or move on. It would take only a short time to check the first hall. And so the young mer descended the stairs and found the lift wasn’t there. Someone was down in the ruins. Reavers? Possibly.  
  
He abandoned the idea of checking the ruins and moved on. Toward the Nord, he pressed on in the ash storm that changed into a snow storm. Ciel’nn cursed for not having taken the fur cloak. No matter, he had no time for any of the mundane thoughts when his love was in danger.  
  
A new set of tracks surfaced in the snow. They were almost gone, but Ciel’nn looked ahead and frowned. _They’re possibly at the ancient Temple of Miraak._ He took a deep breath and shivered in the cold wind. _I’m close I can feel it._ The young mer hastened his steps while he was determined to deal with whoever had a hold on Teldryn.  
  
The wind chilled him as he slowly approached the Temple of Miraak. More tracks in the snow. Ciel’nn eyed warily up the stairs and then sneaked behind the tall pine tree. He peeked out cautiously with his eyes narrowing.  
  
On the middle landing stood one guard rubbing his arms. He had a grey cloak around him and seemed to be looking to the West.  
  
 _It should be easy relatively easy to take care of him,_ the young mer thought. His hand reached to his dagger, his eyes still on the guarding figure. He wasn’t sure who or what the guard represented, but he’d know eventually - once he’d found Teldryn. Ciel’nn crept out of his hiding place.  
  
The coldness bothered him as Ciel’nn approached the guard on the far right edge of the stairs. The guard grunted about the cold and shivered visibly. The young mer’s steps were placed carefully and without a sound. He closed on the guard, who suddenly turned around.  
  
“What in —?”   
  
_He sounds like a Dunmer._  
  
Ciel’nn made a desperate leaping slash, but the guard recovered quickly and grabbed his arm. He glared with seething annoyance at the mer. He now had a clear sight on the mer’s hooded head, and the mask he had was a peculiar one. Something he hadn’t seen before, but without question it was a Dunmeri design. All these minor notes he did in a brief breath before he twisted his body, poised, —   
  
— to kick savagely the mer on the midriff. The mer groaned, but didn’t let go of him. Ciel’nn hisses and kicked harshly again, forcing his enemy to tumbled backwards.  
  
The scream was so satisfying and once free, in fluid motion, Ciel’nn stabbed viciously at the mer’s neck. Blood sprinkled on the snowy landing, but the young mer wasn’t finished. Without further thinking, he pushed the mer off the landing then watched as the guard broke his back against some rocks below.  
  
Ciel’nn turned away from the edge and took a deep breath. The hot flash of anger still lingered and it warmed him up. It fueled him to go on. His gaze turned toward the second set of stairs, and the young mer hurried across them.  
  
The wind carried some angry and malevolent voices. Ciel’nn gritted his teeth as he climbed the ramp to the edge of the temple. He hoped he wasn’t too late - if Teldryn were with them that is.   
  
His heart raced as he crept closer to a arched entrance. His ears picked up a grunt that he’d recognize from anywhere. His body tensed as the seething anger flashed through him. He looked carefully from the archway pillar and observed the scene below.  
  
Seven shadily armed people were standing around the middle stone pillar. They had the same garb as the guard on the stair landing. The speaking one seemed to be addressing someone that the young mer didn’t see yet.  
  
“You didn’t think we’d find you. Eh, Teldryn?” A raspy voiced mer spoke while playing with his knife. “My brother’s death that you caused was your last mistake.”  
  
Teldryn opened his mouth  to answer, but he was smacked harshly that his head swung to the side.  
  
“Shut up, cur! I have dreamed of this moment so long that I want to savor it. I want to see you beg for your life before I let the Camonna Tong deal with you. You’ll not be recognized after that even if you live through their treatment.” The mer looked at his blade almost fondly with a cold smile on his lips. His Camonna Tong partners shifted in their places.  
  
 _Camonna Tong_. A slight shiver went through the young mer. Ciel’nn knew of them, but he had never seen them in action before. Let alone killing someone. And they had Teldryn who was behind the pillar, Ciel’nn now knew. They had his love for reasons he didn’t know. They had hurt him and for that alone they must die.   
  
Seven of them, but I must get to Teldryn before the dagger mer gets his will done. He acknowledged that he’d get injured, but that was fine with him. He just had to kill them as quickly as possible. He stood up slowly and stretched his muscles. The young mer reached for his sword. _Boethiah hear my plea._  
  
Even though Ciel’nn’s steps were light and nearly soundless, his descent was noticed.   
  
One of the Camonna Tong thugs had turned his head and saw the young mer coming down the stairs. He alerted his fellow thugs with a hand gesture. Who was so bold to meddle with their business? _Someone who sought their death._  
  
The dagger mer glanced at the young mer who approached them. “This doesn’t concern you, s’wit! Go back or you’ll force us to kill you too.” He lowered his dagger and looked at Teldryn. “Is there someone who would miss you? Answer!” But the mercenary just grinned at him, “You’re fucked up.”  Annoyed, the dagger mer kicked his prisoner harshly.  
  
Ciel’nn stopped on the middle landing. His head tilted a fraction as he spoke in a cold tone. “Your death is invited.” His eyes caught the thugs preparing to attack on the dagger mer’s word. While he had time, Ciel’nn formed a plan. _I could use the structure to my advantage. Better do this as quickly as possible._ The young mer had no intention to play around with the Camonna tong thugs, but he would be watching out for their tactics.  
  
The thugs laughed at the young mer’s words.  
  
“He’s just a kid.”  
  
“Think you have a chance, kid?”  
  
“Enough! Kill him.” The dagger mer commanded. _My death is invited? What nonsense is that?_ He shifted his eyes back on the mercenary. His hired thugs would easily kill the youngling. It wouldn’t take long. “I still haven’t heard you begging for your life, s’wit.”  
  
The six Camonna Tong approached Ciel’nn. His heart raced, butterflies in his stomach. His grip on his blades felt surer. He took a deep breath and felt the cold calmness filling his mind. There would be no second guesses. He’d go for the throat.  
  
While the clashes and grunts played their own melody in the background, tied up Teldryn found himself praying to Boethiah for Ciel’nn’s success. He had to admit he was a bit surprised that his partner had found them. O _h, I remember now. He told me once he can track things._ Even if he had confidence in Ciel’nn, the older mer knew six thugs might be a real challenge. The injuries he had gotten from the dagger mer weren’t serious.   
  
A Camonna Tong thug rolled down the stairs, leaving a blood trail.  
  
It was like time had slowed when Ciel’nn kited the rest of them around the stairs and slashed a sharp stab when an opportunity presented itself. He had been kicked against a pillar once, but he rolled away in a escapists agility. He parried the life-ending slashes and poised up his counter in a flourish.  
  
In the midst of the fighting, he slightly feared that something would happen to screw things up for him. Or worse, he’d screw up this up himself, and he and Teldryn both would be dead.  
  
He shook his head in his mind. No, he wouldn’t give space for doubts. Not when Teldryn’s life was in danger. The young mer poised again and slashed savagely at his closest enemy. A stab in the neck. _I need to speed this up. It’s taking too long._  
  
When the last Camonna Tong thug fell dead, the dagger mer frowned. He couldn’t see the newcomer anywhere. Then an odd wind blew across the temple, chilling the air. He looked cautiously around. _What is going on here?_   He felt cold chill on his neck. But somehow he couldn’t find enough of his will to watch. Creeping fear filled his mind as he stood still.  
  
“ _Your death is invited_.” A cold calm voice whispered.  
  
A flash of metal and the dagger mer collapsed on the ground.  
  
Teldryn sighed deeply as behind the dagger mer stood Ciel’nn. He seemed to have fared less than he had hoped. Ciel’nn had several cuts , his left arm was bleeding and he had a bruise on his face. The younger mer  didn’t have his helmet on. Nonetheless, Teldryn was relieved that the whole thing was over.   
  
“Are you alright?” They asked each other in unison.  
  
Ciel’nn flashed a smile as he knelt and touched his love’s cheek. “I’ll manage. I was worried I wouldn’t make it here in time, Teldryn.” He began then to untie the binds that held Teldryn. The older mer told him that his wounds were bruises, but not life-threatening. Still, Ciel’nn insisted that his partner should take a health potion. Then he drank one by himself too.  
  
“What did they want from you?” Ciel’nn asked while he tended his arm, leaning against the center pillar. He applied some netch jelly after he’d cleaned the wound, then put a bandage around it with Teldryn’s help.  
  
Teldryn sighed as he looked to his partner. “He accused me of his brother’s death to which I had taken no part. I was set up, but the he is…was convinced by the evidence that I did it. He had been hunting me ever since.”  He averted his eyes for a moment and wondered if he ever be free of enemies, and as long as they existed Ciel’nn would kill them, should they come after him. But he didn’t want his partner continue killing every time they ran into troubles. He felt a hand on his cheek and his eyes shifted back to his partner.  
  
“If there’ll be any more, I’ll —” Ciel’nn began.  
  
“No, Ciel’nn,” Teldryn  said in a low tone and shook his head slightly. “I wish you wouldn’t be like that every time we face an adversary.” He paused and looked for a reaction. The young mer was frowning, but his hand stayed on Teldryn’s cheek.  
  
“But they’d be a threat to our future.” Ciel’nn reasoned in a warmer tone. He had thought his partner wouldn’t mind what he was doing, but he guessed he should have seen it coming sooner or later. He wanted to protect their future, no matter what it would take. _I don’t want to lose you._ The young mer averted his gaze in defeat, feeling his lower lip quiver.  
  
Teldryn sighed inwardly. He knew his partner would react like this.”Ciel’nn, I know you want to keep us safe and all, but if it’s an enemy from my past I’d like to deal with them myself from now on, alright? Don’t get me wrong, I’m more than thankful for what you’ve done so far.” He paused for a moment. The young mer still wasn’t looking at him. Teldryn put his hand on Ciel’nn’s. “We’ll fight together for our future.” He tried in a soothing tone. “I’m concerned for your well-being on each time you go for their throats. How are you feeling?”  
  
Ciel’nn took a deep breath and looked to his partner. He knew that tone of the last word. It always indicated his state of mind. “It’s calm—”  
  
The young mer’s words were cut off by a roar in the sky, and they both looked up sharply. The sky was stormy as if they were in the eye of it. The air grew colder and the whole of Solstheim shook. There was a sense of dread in the air.  
  
Ciel’nn shivered as he got up on to his feet. Then he grabbed his love’s sword, then handed it to Teldryn. “It’s calm at the moment.” He said looking into the older mer’s eyes. He’d need to find his helmet and soon.  
  
“It’s here, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn frowned at the sky. _Or, we’re in the eye of it._

 


	73. Chapter 73

_Tempest_ , Ciel’nn thought shivering while his heart beat heavily. The back of his throat ached as he warily tried to look at the sky. He hated to admit that he was afraid. He had hoped it wouldn’t come at all. Especially not knowing if it was an attempt on his life again, or if it was it something else altogether. _I don’t know what to expect._ The young mer wanted to hide and stay there until the the situation was over.  
  
The ground shook again. It had begun to feel that it wasn’t just a natural occurrence. _No, this must be something else_ , Ciel’nn thought again.  He glanced at Teldryn. They were in it now. No escape from the island. Nowhere to go, but he’d have his partner.   
  
As if Teldryn sensed Ciel’nn’s distress, he stepped closer to his partner, to comfort him. “We should try to find the tent and then head back to the town.” He said in a raised tone.  It seemed the howling blizzard swallowed every sound. “Be watchful, daelha. We don’t know what may lurk in the storm.” His partner nodded, and the older mer could swear Ciel’nn swallowed deeply. “We’ll endure this, Ciel’nn.”  
  
A figure was standing not far from the two mer. It didn’t turn to face them however. It stood as it was indifferent to the storm. It was taller than them.  
  
They approached the figure, and Ciel’nn realized he had seen it before. From the Retching Netch Inn. _It’s the Orc in ornate armor. What is he doing here?_ He thought as they began to circle around to avoid the armored warrior. The young mer didn’t know what would happen if the warrior decided to attack them. He hoped he didn’t.  
  
The armored warrior turned his head to look at them with a measuring look. He shifted, but didn’t move from his place. His battle axe was strapped on his back. The Orc sensed the young mer’s fear, although it wasn’t because of him. He narrowed his eyes and let out a grunt. “You’re not my quarry.”  
  
Ciel’nn stopped in his tracks and stared at the Orc. “What?” It was so sudden, and the last word felt ominous. The young mer almost clung to his partner.  
  
“Tusker, I’m waiting for someone else.” The armored warrior rumbled and looked away. “You’re not  them.” With that, he watched as the two mer continued on  their way. The young mer still turned his head to glance at him. The Orc grunted in amusement and continued his peering out the storm.  
  
Finding their tent turned out to be difficult task. With the constant ash storm now raging around them, Teldryn had no idea where they were. The visibility was changing unpredictably. The older mer sighed inside his helmet. “I suppose we’ll find a shelter for the night.” He looked to his partner, making sure Ciel’nn would stay close to him.  
  
Ciel’nn peered into the South, or what he thought that was the direction. “I think we’re close to Highpoint Tower. We could spend the night there, if we find it.” He glanced at Teldryn. “We don’t have anything to eat though. My backpack is at the tent.” The young mer sighed and wondered about the Orc. _You’re not my quarry. I wonder what’s going on._ _That roar didn’t belong to any normal creature._ He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to his partner.  
  
“We’d better get moving, Ciel’nn. Or, it will be a long night in the ash storm.” The older mer nodded ahead. “Let’s hope we find the tower.”   
  


* * *

  
  
The curses of the Redoran Guard would have filled the Bulwark if not for the storm. They struggled to keep guard in the violent ashen winds. Some of them almost slipped and nearly got caught by the wind. They relied on the magelight scrolls that Tenaru had made them as the torches had been blown out and lanterns knocked off. Without Tenaru’s help, they’d have been without a light.  
  
“Stand your ground! Don’t let the storm beat your spirit!” Ondren tried to keep the vigil up for his fellow guards. It was his unlucky shift at the Bulwark and the struggle was real even for a seasoned guard. The young Redoran guard frowned as he tried to keep his post that was in the middle of the Bulwark. _This isn’t a regular storm,_ he thought as he tried to look ahead into the ash wastes. _Azura bless us._  
  
The ground shook violently, and Ondren and his fellow guards wobbled by the force of it. “Stand your ground!” The young Redoran guard yelled as he grasped the edge of the wall with gritted teeth.  
  
In the Alchemist’s house, Tenaru prepared the bottles that they wouldn’t break when the ground shook again. Making potions in this weather was impossible, let alone keep her stall open. She picked up bottle from the floor and frowned as she inspected it. No cracks. Tenaru put it back on the improvised-fall-protection shelf. Nodding to herself, the Alchemist’s thoughts returned to Ciel’nn and Teldryn. _I hope they’re fine. But it feels like no normal storm._ _By Azura, what are we into?_  
  


* * *

  
  
The blizzard howled outside without a pause, and Dram thought he’d heard something in it. Voices and laughter within the constant wind. Those didn’t belong to any mortal. It sounded like the Daedra were having a tea party. The tones the young Reaver caught were cold, and it would have chilled any mortal’s blood. Dram was troubled by this.  _The island  is being contested_ , he thought. _And we’re caught in the middle. Little tramp-lings._  
  
He opened his eyes as if waking from a long dream. _We only have to endure the storm._  
  
Casseth let out a breather. He had been observing his brother doing his thing. It wasn’t clear what he did. Dram hadn’t explained much, and the older brother didn’t ask. He trusted him. _Maybe it’s better not to ask_ , the older reaver thought. He looked to his brother with an unspoken question on his lips.  
  
“We’re just tramp-lings in this storm.” Dram said quietly. “Endure.”  
  
The door of the Great Hall opened, and Folms slipped inside. After he closed the door, his eyes searched for Sildras. “We’re running low on food. Vother wants to know when we’d get more.” He enquired, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. The reaver archer had to admit the Great Hall was cozy and so warm. His and Vother’s bands were stuffed in the smaller cottages. It had caused some fights among his own band, but they weren’t serious ones, yet.  
  
“Tell him that as soon as you’ll go to hunt. Each band is responsible of their own food. I thought that’s obvious, Folms.” Sildras said from his seat, near the fire pit. He held the gaze on the Reaver Archer. Did the giant of a mer really think he’d arrange all their meals? He possibly couldn’t take care of them all. Every band leader was responsible for their own.  
  
Folms frowned, uncertain of what to say. Vother had sent him for answers and yet he knew this answer wouldn’t please his friend. No, it would enrage him. He dreaded to go back with such answer.   
  
“We send out our own hunters every other night. I’d suggest for you to do the same.” Selvura said from the side table. “It’s a risk that everyone must take in this blasted storm.” She studied Folms for a moment. _You’ve picked a wrong friend from Vother, kid._  
  
They watched the Reaver Archer nodding to Sildras, then leaving the Great Hall.  
  
Dandera sighed. It felt wrong to send the kid away without any food. “We should have given him some— “  
  
“Then they would all come here asking for more. We can’t share the little we have now.” Sildras pressed as he leaned back in his chair. “I expect every band leader to deal with this. I’m the Reaver Lord, but you can’t expect me to be the mother hen to everyone here.”   
  
They already had shared the food with other bands when they conquered the village. Food reserves had begun to dwindle, and everyone had to do their part in the name of survival. _Too many mouths, but I need them_ , Sildras thought.   
  
He was still bothered by Dram’s warning of a bloodbath. Somehow it seemed more likely to happen before the spring season. The Reaver Lord hoped to avoid it. _But what can I do when we have one screw loose amongst us._ He leaned to the side to grab his mug of wine. A sip of wine to soothe his troubled mind.

 


	74. Chapter 47

With a grunt, S’cathe threw the limp Reaver down the hill, then watched it rolling away. The unlucky mortal hadn’t been a challenge. No one had so far.  Even the small blue creatures had fled once they had seen him. It had been boring for The Dremora Lord. The whole island was boring and its habitants. He let out a short sigh before he resumed his wandering, being indifferent to the weather.  
  
A small village was ahead. S’cathe shot a lazy glance at the two guards that were wary of him. He thought to have fun with them, but only briefly.   
  
The Dremora Lord took his longsword and charged toward the guards. To his disappointment, only one of them fled. He observed the guard with an ebony warhammer in front of him, blocking his path to the village. S’cathe grunted in amusement. Fearless mortal.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment that felt like eternity. Neither of them moved and it seemed as if time had frozen around them. Until the Dremora Lord shifted.  
  
“You will not enter the village, Dremora.” The female sounding guard grunted, tightening her grip on her warhammer.  
  
S’cathe leaned in so that their faces were close to each other. “You’re not my quarry.” His cold words slid through his Daedric helmet. The guard’s shiver did not escape him. He found the female guard somewhat interesting. The Dremora Lord wanted to play with her, make her hurt and beg for her life. Watch her bleed and cry. The cries of a mortal was so delicious and  like music to him. Their weeping was a sweet symphony.  
  
Suddenly he reached out and grabbed the guard by her collar. He lifted her in the air, then tossed her away from him. He watched her rolling toward the village and marched away.  
  
 _I wonder where is my quarry?_  
  
  
Vermith cursed when she landed in the snow. She usually wasn’t easy to phase off, but this Dremora Lord chilled her blood. _Such strength!_ The Ebony Wielder scampered on her feet, her eyes  searching for her warhammer. She still shivered. _What in Oblivion is going on?_ Frowning, Vermith picked her weapon up from the snow. _‘You’re not my quarry.’  What’s that supposed to mean?_  
  
She swallowed and pulled back slightly with a grimace.  A moment of hesitation as she tilted her head slightly. Should she tell the others about this? Vermith glanced around to see if anyone was watching her, feeling her go throat dry. _Some serious shit is going on,_ the Ebony Wielder grunted as she tugged his warhammer onto her back.   
  
One last glance at the direction where the creature of Oblivion had went, or so she supposed to, and Vermith turned around to go back to the village. She wondered if anyone amongst them knew anything about the Daedra.  
  
When Vermith arrived at the center of the village where was a gathering. She didn’t like that. A gathering like that led to fights. She hurried toward the group and noticed Dram and Vother facing each other. “Shit.” The Ebony Wielder deemed the young reaver more vulnerable because of his blind eyes. Her intent to was to interfere, but someone stepped between the two reavers before her.  
  
“Are you alright, Dram?” Casseth stepped in front of his brother, his two handed sword in his hands. He looked to the giant of a mer with a hard expression. “You would be wise to leave him alone.” He sensed his four friends nearby and watching them.  They would act if Vother made a move against him, but Casseth was more worried about his brother.   
  
“I’m alright, Casseth.” Dram replied while his eyes were still on the bigger reaver. “He wanted to know something of me.  About my blindness.”  
  
Vother eyed the younger reaver before him. Such boldness, but he could see the struggle in Casseth’s eyes. Struggle against the fear that he inflicted on others. A cold smirk spread on his lips. Perhaps he’d see how resolute Casseth is?  
  
 _Damn this intenseness!_ Vermith scowled. How she disliked Vother now! He was picking on younger ones? She had to do something before bad things happens. The Ebony Wielder stepped toward the group. Some of the bystanders gave way before her. “There are more serious problems than one’s blindness, Vother.” It took some work for her to leave the hatred out of her voice. “A Dremora Lord came close to the village.”  
  
That got everyone’s attention and they looked at her.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It was Ciel’nn’s turn to keep watch while his partner slept behind his back. He was facing the tent entrance while he played with his dagger, and listened  to the ash storm outside. His sword was in front of him, although he was certain he’d only need the dagger if anyone would do the mistake of looking to harm them.  
  
They had found the tent the other night. Both of them had been tired after looking for it. They had ate some of their food and rested. The older mer had suggested they’d try to find the town the next day.  
  
He still pondered about the Orc warrior. _If we’re not his quarry, then who is? Why is he here anyway?_ Ciel’nn was glad they didn’t need to fight the big Orsimer. Then his thoughts turned to the reavers.  
  
The reavers hadn’t shown up yet. Which was a good thing, but the young mer thought they would try to assault Raven Rock eventually.  _I wonder if the Redoran Guard is ready to defend the town_ , Ciel’nn pondered. He still remembered the town fight when the hogger tried it.  It will be more bloodier, the young mer frowned as he studied the blade of his dagger.  
  
The older mer coughed suddenly, and Ciel’nn looked over his shoulder. His partner seemed to resume his sleep. He put his hand on Teldryn’s shoulder. _Azura bless you, daelha._ It had been a habit, to ward their sleep against ill dreams and nightmares, but Ciel’nn had no clue if it was working. It was just a habit and it brought him some comfort while doing it. Smiling he watched as the older mer continued his sleeping.  
  
The ground shook and the young mer scowled. He knew he couldn’t get sleep each time the ground shook like that. Like it was splitting apart. Ciel’nn hoped it wouldn’t happen like that though. He peeked through the tent flap with his helmet on.  
  
Outside was lighter and it told him the dawn was approaching. Ciel’nn pulled back inside the tent and sighed. He looked at Teldryn, deciding to let the mer sleep a while longer.  
  
  
“Well, we could ask him if we could stay a night or two?” Ciel’nn frowned at Tel Mithryn.  _I hope he doesn’t mind. We don’t have any food left. Only a nearly empty bottle of Sujamma for extinguishing the thirst. It’s not much._ The young mer looked to his partner, who had let him eat the remnants of their food a few hours earlier.  
  
“Only one way to find out. Hopefully Drovas is nearby.” Teldryn nodded. He had to admit the constant ash storm was getting tiresome for him. For both of them. They needed at least two nights of good rest before trying to find their way to Raven Rock again. The older mer took a step closer to the Kitchen door, and his partner followed him.   
  
Ciel’nn sighed as he still remembered what happened to Talvas. He still couldn’t believe it. He missed the young apprentice. Missed his company. _I hope you’re happy with the old squid_ , the young mer thought. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to Teldryn’s comforting eyes, before they opened the door to the Kitchen of Tel Mithryn.


	75. Chapter 75

The Captain of the Dunmer Trade ship shook his head and cursed as the vicious waves tested his ship. He had sailed these waters long enough to know that this storm wasn’t an ordinary one. The waves were dreadful and he’d had a hard time trying to keep his ship in control. But there was something else that troubled him as he frowned gloomily.  
  
The new passenger that retreated into his cabin below the deck, he had a certain look about him. His dark eyes gleamed in a mysterious way that it had put the Captain in an unease mood. Whatever his passenger was up to, he didn’t want to know. The sooner he’d get rid of him the better.  
  
The Captain knew his men were weary of the storm, but the docks of Raven Rock were at least a week away. _Lady Azura, bless us to keep our ship intact_ , he whispered while he tried steer the ship in between the monstrous waves.  
  
In his cabin, Methas read again the scroll that had detailed description of a young mer. He was promised quite a sum of Azura’s silver. Of course, he had taken the contract, but the mer failed to see how this young mer was a threat to House Hlaalu. He hadn’t even heard of him. But it wasn’t his place to judge.  
  
Instead of judging, he sipped his wine carefully as the ship rocked back and forth. The wine spilled on the table and Methas grunted. Then he laid down on his bunk with a thoughtful look. _Ciel’nn Sarion… Curious_ , he thought with a cold smile on his lips. He’d enjoy this trip even though the ship rocked hard.  
  


* * *

  
_“I can’t understand why Master Neloth tolerates you, s’wit.”_  
  
 _“Talvas was weak and pathetic. I won’t repeat his mistake.”_  
  
 _“And don’t think I’ll teach you anything, s’wit.”_  
  
The words of Neloth’s new apprentice, Minasi. She was as sharp toned and as arrogant as a Dunmer noble. She made sure her new Master’s bottles and notes were in order. Every alchemy ingredient in the right place, every soul gem away from the edge of the table.  
  
There was a moment when Neloth grumbled about the new order as he was used to his I-know-where-they-are order. And Minasi had to put the things back in their old places, to which the old Telvanni Wizard didn’t offer any help.  
  
The late night dinner was spent in awkward silence which after Minasi had decided to tell Master Neloth her opinion of the young mer. It had been an offensive opinion which had caused Teldryn to go on the defense and an argument arose. Words flew across the table.  
  
Both Ciel’nn and Neloth had become weary of the noisy argument.   
  
Ciel’nn noticed the Wizard rubbing his temples while he secretly enjoyed his partner’s defense for him. The words were said ruthlessly in a true mercenary manner. He loved that part of Teldryn. His mouth felt dry so he reached for his goblet and sipped some wine. His thoughts drifted around his partner.  
  
“Silence!” The Wizard boomed suddenly. Neloth was standing as if in pain. He stared at nothing in particular on the table, thinking.  
  
The young mer felt the mushroom tower shift by the power of Neloth’s deep voice. Talk about the power of a Telvanni Wizard, Ciel’nn thought. At least it stopped the argument. He glanced at Minasi who scowled at him then looked away. It seemed that the dinner time was over.  
  
Ciel’nn had elected to retreat to the Steward’s house after thanking Neloth for the hospitality. He closed the door and turned to see Teldryn flopping on the chair by the brazier. He walked closer to his partner with a smile.  
  
“I hope her words didn’t hurt you too much.” Teldryn looked to Ciel’nn with a tired smile.  
  
“What words? I only heard yours.” A smirk spread on the young mer’s lips as he stepped closer. “Words of a true mercenary.” He liked how Teldryn’s expression. Those nearly stormy red orbs, something flashed behind them. Ciel’nn flashed a mysterious smile, but he was getting tired. Minasi’s voice had been tiresome to hear.  
  
He offered his hand to his partner. “I’m going to sleep, but I need your presence to fall asleep, daelha.” His voice was warm and soft.  
  
The older mer took his partner’s hand. “Of course, Ciel’nn.” He helped himself up and stepped close to Ciel’nn and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. “I love you, daelha. I just couldn’t let her words slide by. No one gets to treat my boy like that on my watch.” Teldryn whispered in a low tone as his hand gently brushed Ciel’nn’s cheek. _You like my mercenary side, eh? I’ll have to remember that for later._  
  
Ciel’nn shivered under his partner’s gaze and his lips parted. _My boy he says._ The tone and the words said set his heart racing. He’d grab Teldryn’s head and kiss like there was no tomorrow, but the young mer was exhausted. Ciel’nn managed to flash a smirk even though his legs threatened to give in. “I love you too, Bladesman.” He leaned in for a moment then pulled back. His tired eyes lingered on Teldryn for another moment, then he led his love toward their bedrolls.  
  
Teldryn brushed the younger mer’s hair while he waited for Ciel’nn to fall asleep. It didn’t take long. In his mind he returned to the moment when he had said the two special words, and his partner’s reaction was something he wasn’t expecting. No, the older mer had thought Ciel’nn would turn away in disgust. _Well, that’s some progress then. And he’s holding back._ A warm smile spread across his lips. _I’ll wait until he’s willing to go further._ _Azura bless you, daelha,_ Teldryn thought as he closed his eyes and he felt the sweet slumber taking over his mind.


	76. Chapter 76

He gave a crude nod to the Captain before he stepped on the pier. Methas pulled his hood and face mask on and began his slow stroll toward the town. The ash storm raged, but he wasn’t worried. It would be a mere nuisance if nothing else. _I should buy ash goggles though_ , he thought as he got ash in his eyes. _N’chow!_  
  
A few people were at the Market, browsing the goods. Methas made his way to the general goods stall while he made a mental note of the guards whose eyes were on him. It made him smirk. He had gotten used to it, but the mer wasn’t sure if they knew him by his reputation. His presence made people jumpy or nervous. And the guards seemed to be the latter.  
  
“Are you here to buy something? Or just gawking like a fool?” The merchant asked the mer standing before his stall.  
  
Methas tilted his head. This one wasn’t nervous about him. “Ash goggles. Do you have them?” He asked in an even tone. They would help him greatly in his hunt for the young mer if the ash storm still raged after the night’s rest.  
  
“You’re out of luck, sera. The last pair was sold days ago.” The merchant replied. “Maybe you should ask from the smith if he has a spare chitin helmet?” Fetis didn’t have any left. The last pair he had sold to a miner.  
  
 _Well, it just makes my mission harder_ , Methas sighed. He nodded to Fethis. “Too bad. Thank you anyway.” The mer turned around, covering his stinging eyes. _Now to find Ralis Sedarys._ _He might have some information._ There was The Retching Netch close by. Having an ideal drink in mind, Methas walked toward the Inn door.  
  
Geldis was drying the mugs when he noticed a hooded mer coming down the stairs. The mer  was clad-in leather and his travel cloak seemed to be something more than it was. But Ralis tried not to pay too much attention in the details he just discovered. _He’s just one of those types like Ciel’nn,_ the Inn keeper thought.  
  
“What can I get you?”  
  
Methas stopped at the counter and made direct eye contact with the Inn keeper. “I’d like some wine,” he paused for the most briefest moment, “and information on where I can find Ralis Sedarys.” He reached inside his cloak and pulled out a small pouch of coins. “He’s a friend of mine.” The mer gave a small smile.  
  
 _The ash is shifting again_ , Geldis thought with a frown. The voice of the mer had put him off and he couldn’t say why. _Maybe I’m overreacting_ , he told himself as he playing with his dish rag. “Certainly, sera.” He replied and put the rag away. Then the Inn keeper reached for a clean mug and a bottle of wine. While Geldis poured some wine in the mug, he tried to calm his racing heart. _It’s nothing I’m sure_ , he lied to himself.  
  
Methas watched  the Inn keeper struggling with what he felt and found out he liked that reaction. That way he’d get some information and some control over people. His eyes shifted to the mug that Geldis set in front of him with a nearly shaky hand.  
  
“The digger is right over there.” The Inn keeper nodded toward the mer in the shadowy corner and snatched the coin pouch from the counter.  
  
“Thank you, sera.” Methas took his mug and sipped. He was satisfied to the taste as it was better than in the trade ship. The mer turned toward the corner where the digger was sitting and walked toward him. He heard the Inn Keeper sighing behind him. _Breathe, old mer, breathe._ Methas had to stifle a laugh.  
  
“Ralis Sedarys?”  
  
The digger started by the sudden voice near  him. He looked up and his blood ran cold. “Oh shit!” He blurted out. “I mean, you’re their…” He lowered his voice, “assassin?” A cold smile from the mer was enough for Ralis to know he was right. The digger couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine while he watched the assassin sitting down on the next chair.  
  
“That I am.” Methas murmured, setting his mug on the table. “And you’re my contact.” He sipped his wine while he studied the digger. He leaned back in the chair. “Relax, Sedarys. We’re partners in this. Don’t fret. I like my company more confident than a frightened kwama.” The assassin chuckled, then continued in a softer tone. “Now if you would tell me about this place, this island and about the mer who have caused the Hlaalu to get all stirred up.” He gave a quick rub on his eyes. _Damn, ash…_  
  
 _Until you choose to get rid of me_ , Ralis thought. He couldn’t relax even if the mer’s tone should have put him at ease. He took a chug from his own mug. “I’d feel better if you’d take off your hood.” The digger muttered. The assassin stared at him for a moment then grunted, and pulled down his hood. Ralis felt more unease. The mer’s appearance was colder than with the hood on. He sighed. “Alright. I’ll tell you what I know.”  
  
The assassin nodded. “Go on, please.”  
  
The young Redoran Guard came in for his well deserved break. He greeted the miners that passed him. Ondren then surveyed the Inn and his eyes landed on the shadowy corner where he recognized the digger with someone new. He noticed Ralis talking about something and the other mer nodding. He frowned while he continued on his way to the counter.  
  
The Inn keeper seemed to be relieved to see him. “The usual meal and drink. What’s troubling you, Geldis?” Ondren sat on the stool. “Do you know who the mer is with the digger?” He asked in a quiet tone.  
  
“Coming up soon, Ondren.” Geldis replied. “He didn’t say his name. Wanted to see the digger, though. Claimed that they’re friends. I don’t trust him. Something about him puts me off. Can I make a request for the Redoran Guard, Ondren?”  
  
“Sure, I can pass it on to the Captain.” Ondren nodded.  
  
Geldis sighed and nodded as he put the plate on the counter. “Tell them to keep an eye on that mer.”


	77. Chapter 77

Ulves wrapped up the travel rations and then handed them to Ciel’nn. “These should be sufficient for a few days, given that you don’t get lost in the storm.” He sighed. “Azura shine your path, Ciel’nn.”  
  
“Thank you, Ulves. I’m sure we will reach the town eventually.” The young mer replied, packing the travel rations into his backpack. “I wonder if we’ll see the armored Orc on the way.” He then looked to his partner who had his casual grin on his lips and ready to go. The morning kiss they had shared still lingered in his mind.   
  
_The kiss had been sensual and warm. Teldryn’s hand on his neck, and his own hand caressing his love’s back. Teldryn’s soft lips on his knuckles. The passion and a quiet hunger, yet patient, flickered in the older mer’s eyes. Ciel’nn had felt it with every fiber of his being. If only he was able to stop the time itself…_  
  
“There was an Orc outside?” Ulves asked as he turned to plan the day’s menu for Master Neloth and his new apprentice. Minasi was very snobby about the food he served. The cook frowned. _I wonder what house she was born into?_ He sighed and wondered if he would retire one day.  
  
“Yeah, an armored Orc that was waiting for something.” Teldryn said without moving his eyes from his partner who flashed a smirk at his direction. “With some luck we won’t even meet him.” He just wanted to return the town and spend some time with Ciel’nn. The rest at Tel Mithryn wasn’t exactly luxurious. He also knew his partner’s back was aching from sleeping on the floor. _We need some proper rest without any interruptions_ , Teldryn thought.  
  
“Well, whatever it is out there…Stay safe.” Ulves glanced at the two mer. “Azura bless you two.”  
  
With Tel Mithryn behind, the two mer made their way in the ash storm which seemed ever-lasting. The ground shook beneath their feet, and Ciel’nn thought that happened more often now. The shakes had a slight differences between them.  
  
They hadn’t met anyone in the storm so far, until the older mer glanced at his partner.  
  
“There’s something ahead.” Teldryn said in a low tone and pulled his partner up before he stumbled from another tremor. “Something big.” He narrowed his eyes in his helmet. There was something in these tremors, but the older mer couldn’t pin-point it.  
  
Despite being close to his partner, Ciel’nn felt chilled and he wanted to run and hide. It was the same feeling when he had faced the Dremora Lord. He clung to Teldryn’s arm. “Something from Oblivion.” He whispered as they walked slower. The young mer wasn’t sure if Teldryn heard him, but the older mer looked to him as if he had no helmet.  
  
His partner’s words were quiet, but Teldryn heard them nonetheless. He put his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder. “We’ll avoid it if we can. Come.” The older mer still remembered Ciel’nn’s tale of visiting Oblivion and he wished he’d knew a way to prevent any encounter with the Daedra. _You may show the act of braveness but I know you’re afraid_ , Teldryn thought.  
  
The faint sounds of metal clanging and snarls reached their ears when the two mer stopped on a small ash dune. They looked down to the field where two large figures were fighting against each other. Ciel’nn and Teldryn shared a glance, and then the ground shook under them.  
  
The ground shook as one the of battling creatures fell down. The other one let out a cold laugh and turned its head, sensing two mortals nearby. One of the mortals felt… curious. As if the mer had a taint of Oblivion on his soul. It could taste it on its tongue, delicious. The creature grinned at the thought of finding this mortal, but it was busy with the armored Orc. His quarry that his master was tasked him to fight on this pathetic rock. At another time then. It turned its head to the Orc who now was standing and glared at him.  
  
Ciel’nn nearly ducked down in the ash when he felt the gaze on him. He held down a cry as he grabbed onto his partner’s arm. He wanted to cry out “A Dremora Lord!”, but he realized he couldn’t speak. His chest hurt as he let out a trembling gasp. The young mer wanted to hide deep into the ash and refused to look at the field.  
  
It was an imminent spike of fear from his partner, and the sudden grab on his arm was a cry out for help which Teldryn could not ignore. _Something from Oblivion. That’s gotta be a Daedra_ , he thought. The words of the Witch echoed in his mind, _You must be very attentive, Teldryn. Keep him safe._   
  
And that the older mer would do. He needed to make sure that Ciel’nn was safe somewhere so he could calm down.  
  
“Get on your feet, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn said in a soothing tone as he made his partner turn to him and helping him up, then the older mer took him into a tight embrace. “You’re going to be alright, daelha.” He whispered while he felt Ciel’nn shaking against himself. Teldryn brushed his partner’s back.  
  
After a moment he pushed off and took Ciel’nn’s hand in his own. “Come, I’ll take you away from here.” Teldryn waited a moment until he got a small nod from Ciel’nn, then he readied his sword although not knowing why, and led the younger mer away.


	78. Chapter 78

Teldryn cursed under his breath. He had no idea that House Hlaalu would react so strongly that they’d send an assassin after Ciel’nn. His partner was certain of it, and they first had seen the same person lingering about the bulwark and Ciel’nn had chosen to flee while they had some head start.   
  
The older mer sighed while he and Ciel’nn were heading to the North once again. The ash storm should slow the assassin down. They wouldn’t be able to rest until the chase was over with someone dead. Teldryn gritted his teeth together. He’d make sure that it would not be his partner. Not even if it would cost his own life. _All we need is a good place for an ambush or a place where we’d have some leverage,_ he thought.  
  
Ciel’nn felt his heart pounding and his mind stormy. The moment he had seen the assassin, he had sensed it - a professional assassin. He could only think that he was sent by the shit-house Hlaalu, and he didn’t know whether be scared down to his heart roots or flattered. _Even I  would hire the best of the best for myself_ , he thought. _I just didn’t think this would happen._ He frowned. There must have been somebody who had known he and Teldryn had killed the Morag Tong Members. But who?  
  
In any case, the young mer wasn’t going to let himself be killed. Not if it depended on him.  
  
While the young mer’s mind was overshadowed by dark thoughts, the air became colder as they reached the snow line, and passed the Abandoned Lodge. The ash storm turned into a bone biting blizzard, but they had taken their fur cloaks from their backpacks. Ciel’nn wasn’t sure which way to go, but he kept pushing on. He glanced over his shoulder to see if his partner was still with him. The older mer looked to him.  
  
“I don’t know where we should go. It’s hard to see through the blizzard.” Ciel’nn wrapped his cloak tighter around his shoulders as his partner came next to him.  
  
“We have to keep moving and find a good place. I know there’s some caves in the Northern parts of this rock.” Teldryn replied as he glanced over his shoulder. He couldn’t see the assassin. With luck, they would lose the assassin in the blizzard. He hoped it would happen. The older mer looked back to his partner and he realized this was his most important trial in his life; to keep his partner alive. A trial that he’d not fail. Teldryn put his hand on Ciel’nn’s shoulder while they kept walking. “We’ll get through this, daelha.”  
  
The young mer nodded and hoped that the blizzard would cover their footsteps. He was relieved that his partner knew some places while he himself had no clue what lay in the Northern parts. Ciel’nn looked ahead, up the hill they were climbing. How long can one evade their chaser in this blizzard? He let out a frosty sigh, making his teeth clack slightly. _I really hate this blizzard_ , Ciel’nn thought.  


* * *

  
A small abandoned cave provided some cover. It was hidden from view, but Teldryn couldn’t trust in that they wouldn’t be found. So he kept on guard, kept the camp fire going with what branches he found and watched Ciel’nn trying to sleep next to him. His hand rested on Ciel’nn’s arm when he shifted in his slumber. It was clear that the young mer was bothered by the assassin, and Teldryn wished he could do something about it.  
  
_I should kill the assassin if I’ll get a chance_ , the older mer thought.  
  
Teldryn felt a touch on his hand and he looked to his partner. Ciel’nn looked weary.  
  
“I can’t sleep, Teldryn.” Ciel’nn sighed. “Tell me something of your past journeys again.” His tone was quiet and soft as he looked into the older mer’s eyes.They were his place of comfort. A place to hide.  
  
“Alright, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn ran his thumb over his partner’s hand gently. Then he made sure that the camp fire still burned, checked his sword was close and then he turned to Ciel’nn with a warm smile.  
  
“When I was visiting Mournhold for contracts, I stopped by the Flaming Nix Inn to enjoy a few drinks. Then this kid came in. He looked broken and lost. I had a feeling that he was hiding from someone.” Teldryn paused as Ciel’nn averted his gaze with a thoughtful frown.  
  
“After he took a seat, I wondered what had happened to him. He seemed  so—  What ‘s wrong, Ciel’nn?” The older mer asked, taking his partner’s hand into his own, hoping to ease whatever had caused his love to bite his lower lip. He reached to touch Ciel’nn’s scarred cheek with his free hand. “Speak to me, daelha.”  
  
Ciel’nn closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “That boy was me, Teldryn.” He opened his eyes and looked to his partner. Teldryn’s hand hovered over his cheek. Hearing it had stirred up an old memory he had forgotten. A memory he wanted to forget, but he thought it wasn’t bad to share it now. Teldryn had seen him when he was younger and it excited him a bit. It felt like a lifetime now.  
  
“I was hiding from the old shit because he had beaten me earlier.” The young mer whispered while he saw his love’s expression shifting. Ciel’nn smiled then. “You saw me first.”  
  
They were quiet and stared at each other for a while. Then Teldryn pulled Ciel’nn close to him and embraced him. “I love you, Ciel’nn.” He had no idea that the boy had been his partner, but he was relieved that the memory didn’t bother him much. It seemed that Ciel’nn was past being under his father’s shadow and it was a good thing.  
  
Teldryn felt Ciel’nn leaning against him. He smiled as he held his partner. _He fell asleep._ This was one of those moments that he cherished when he could just hold Ciel’nn and then watch him sleeping. The older mer would rest a bit later.  
  
_Azura bless you, daelha._


	79. Chapter 79

The assassin winced as the blizzard embraced him. He realized his fur cloak wasn’t enough to ward against the cold. Had he known that his target was heading toward the North, Methas would have brought a thicker cloak for the pursuit.   
  
Of course, he knew how cold Solstheim was. But this storm feels like something else, Methas narrowed his eyes. Hopefully the footsteps stayed long enough for him to follow. The assassin continued his pursuit, hoping to find some tracks of his target.  
  
What had been a surprise to him was that he had discovered the young mer was with the best bladesman of all Morrowind, Teldryn Sero. Methas knew the mer by his reputation. He didn’t want to face the bladesman, but if he would prove to be an obstacle… _You must separate them, Ralis had told him. Sure, like it’s going to be an easy feat in this blasted blizzard._   
  
Methas groaned while the cold nagged at his bones. The slow climb was tiring and he needed to find a shelter for the night. He’d hate to crawl into some animal nest or a riekling cavern. Oh, how he missed his home and a very comfortable bed. The mer cursed House Hlaalu while he began to seek a suitable shelter. _It’s going to be a long night_ , the assassin thought shivering.  
  
The tracks in the snow seemed not so old, and it was a small wonder that they hadn’t been obliterated by the blizzard. Methas sighed as he weighed his chances. _They are still heading even  further north in a hope to get rid of me,_ he thought. The assassin frowned at the notion of giving up the chase just because of the weather. _But if they can go on, then so do I._ He wrapped his thin fur cloak around him tighter. This slow paced game might just turn to his favor yet.  
  
 _If I stay alive enough long in this blasted blizzard._  
  


 

* * *

  
  
With a well rested night behind them, Ciel’nn and Teldryn marched on. Ciel’nn had noticed that the cold wasn’t so biting anymore. It was as if his spent time on Skyrim helped his cold resistance in some way. He glanced at his partner. The older mer wore a weary expression, but he didn’t complain. _If I offer my cloak he’ll refuse it_ , Ciel’nn thought. _Maybe it was a stupid idea to go to the North?_  
  
“What in Oblivion happened here?” Teldryn breathed as they stopped to observe the field before them. He frowned at the sight of something that could be corpses. He glanced at his partner who was climbing on a large snow covered rock.  
  
“A massacre seems to have taken place here.” Ciel’nn frowned. “I wonder who they were?” He added and hopped down from the rock. The young mer joined up with his partner.  
  
“Look at these, Ciel’nn.” The older mer pointed at some prints in the snow. He had an idea of what prints they were and it got him slightly worried. The kills weren’t fresh at least, but Teldryn still shot a look around the field.  
  
“Werebears I think.” Ciel’nn murmured but then he placed his hand on his chest. Under his shirt was the amulet that the Skaal girl had given him. “I can’t think of something else.” He stood up, straightening his back. “How are you holding up, Teldryn? We can’t stay here for long.” _I have a feeling he’s trailing us even now_ , he thought. Then he realized his partner haven’t answered yet. He turned to Teldryn and grabbed his hand into his own. “Daelha? What’s wrong?”  
  
Teldryn looked to his partner as he felt the touch. “I’m alright, Ciel’nn. It just feels something strange happened here, but you’re right - we need to move on.” He replied in a calm tone and smiled inside his helmet when Ciel’nn didn’t move or say anything for a moment. The young mer was trying to determine if he was alright for certain. He put their hands on his chest. “Let’s move before we freeze to death here.”  
  
They continued their way to the North-East while they walked through the field of gore. The corpses were unrecognizable, but the young mer thought they would have been reavers. Who else would come so far North?  
  
Then his thoughts wandered around the assassin.What would he do when they caught up? _What then, Ciel’nn? What would you do? Lay a trap of some sort?_ Ciel’nn frowned at his thoughts. He wasn’t prepared for this. Maybe he would talk to the assassin?  
  
 _Why bother?_  
  
 _You know well that he needs to die._  
  
 _He’s a threat and threats must be dealt with._  
  
The young mer looked to his partner. “When we see a ruin or a barrow, we’ll camp there and plan for the ambush. I’m tired of this chase, but this cold should make his way harder too.” His partner pulled him under his arm. It warmed up Ciel’nn even though he shivered.  
  
“Alright. I’m getting tired of it too. And I think there’s a ruin nearby.” Teldryn said in a low tone. “What if you’d put some poison runes on the way? I know you’re not good at it yet, but it would slow him down a bit. What do you say, Ciel’nn?”  
  
Ciel’nn glanced at his partner. _He’s talking about poison runes. I can’t believe how he does that - easily talking about poisons like it’s nothing. I’m truly lucky to have him._  
  
“I like that idea, but they don’t last through the night though.”  
  
“Well, in the early morning then.”  
  
Saering Watch seemed to be a quiet place when the two mers sneaked through the arc-way. They saw some draugr remains lying around, but not signs of battle. Which was good in Ciel’nn’s opinion.   
  
They set up a small camp on the northern side of the ruins where they would be hidden from the view. Teldryn prepared a meal from a rabbit they had caught earlier.   
  
Meanwhile Ciel’nn went to place his first night trap by a poison rune. He tried to shake off the shivering, but it didn’t help much. He casted the rune before the arc-way and looked up, narrowing his eyes inside his helmet. The blizzard had a small opening which let him see glimpses of the night sky.  
  
 _We’ll see what kind of assassin you are._


	80. Chapter 80

Wincing Methas tried to cover his face in the morning blizzard. His body screamed for warmth and a part of him wanted to fall down, but he felt his target was close now. The assassin wasn’t about to give up. He’d follow his targets to all ends of Tamriel. Oblivion was the only place he wouldn’t follow. He’d consider the planes of the Daedra a place of certain death.  
  
The field of gore had been surprising to see, but then Methas frowned and thought he wasn’t the only one hunting. It didn’t matter. Once he’d done his task and gotten some evidence of his target’s death, he’d head back home and get laid. Yes, that sounded so good. A contented smile spread on his lips then twisted into a wince again. _Blasted blizzard!_  
  
The archways were ahead and Methas narrowed his eyes. _So they have chosen the place to fight me, huh,_ he thought. He checked his equipment, his hand shaking. The battle ahead would prove difficult due to the cold, but the assassin was ready to finish his task. His foot shifted as he began to climb the hill in anticipation.  
  
A sudden feeling of nausea made him stop and swallow hard. He swore under his breath and coughed. Methas looked down and saw the faint trail of a poison rune that now disappeared. _A clever mer that one,_ the assassin thought. But the rune had been weak and it only irritated him.  
  
Some ruins appeared on his left side. Still no sight of his target. Methas edged on cautiously and straining his senses to hear and see. The wind around him picked up, chilling him. The assassin shivered almost uncontrollably. _What’s that? I thought I heard something._  
  
 _What a god forsaken place!_ Methas gasped as he saw vague figures in the blizzard. Faint voices in the air, some yelling and a roar. _What is this place?_ He looked up but saw nothing. He closed in to the entrance of Saering’s Watch. He couldn’t explain why he was going there.  
  
A figure rushed past him and the assassin bit his lower lip.This place lives in its past. _Something must have stir—_   
  
Something flew by his right arm, slightly scratching it. Methas winced and looked up and around. He noticed the figures of the past time had vanished and then he felt nauseous again.   
  
Stupid trap! No, not stupid. He was careless. He should’ve expected it. But this rune was stronger. _Stronger…_ Methas swallowed and coughed. It would slow him down now. He wiped his mouth with his glove, shivering. Should  some cover from those stone huts, the assassin thought. But when he intended to move he felt like he was being watched.  
  
  
The young mer had been observing the assassin from his hidden place. He wasn’t impressed. His adversary’s behavior was odd. As if he could see something around him. Ciel’nn didn’t feel anything but cold and he had the need to end this charade. The arrow he had shot earlier had woken the assassin from whatever he was going through.  
  
Ciel’nn glanced at his partner close by him. They nodded to each other and the young mer readied his blades. Quietly he sneaked toward the stairs. His mind found its cold calmness, preparing for the coming clash. He would have to put his all in to survive it. Ciel’nn had been through many fights, but when it got personal it was all different.   
  
He also knew that Teldryn would’ve killed the assassin by himself in order to protect him, Ciel’nn had thought it was his task alone. He’d still allow his partner to assist him if the clash would go south. He wasn’t a professional assassin himself, but he’d take lives if it was necessary.  
  
The ground shook and the blizzard around Saering’s Watch thickened.  
  
Teldryn observed his partner entering the first rise of the ruins. He still wanted to go after Ciel’nn, to make sure he’d be alright, but he honored the younger mer’s wish and stayed at his position. The young mer was a good fighter, he’d seen to that, but the older mer couldn’t help but pray to Boethiah that everything went well.   
  
Assassins are always so unpredictable in my opinion, Teldryn thought. Except Ciel’nn, he was loyal to his pattern, but it had also changed ever since they’d met. Ciel’nn wasn’t unpredictable, no he was a dangerous individual. A satisfied smile crept on the older mer’s lips. _My boy._  
  
The sound of clashing blades broke his thoughts. Teldryn frowned as he straightened up from his position and shifted closer to the railing. His heart raced at the sight of Ciel’nn moving with his blades against the assassin who seemed to have some difficulty. _The poison rune_ , Teldryn thought.  
  
Ciel’nn slashed out at the assassin, making a cut on his enemy’s face. He swiftly changed his stance. He hadn’t had a clear view to put an end to this. _I’m getting tired of this_ , he thought. He brought his sword in front of him to parry a furious slash, then kicked  the assassin savagely.  
  
The assassin groaned as he doubled over, then he struggled to stay up. From a corner of his view he saw his target preparing for the final slash. Backing away quickly, he thought to escape, his mission seemed to have failed. He didn’t have much strength to carry this fight anymore. But there was one thing he would try.  
  
It was too fast for Ciel’nn to see the hidden dagger attack when it hit his shoulder. He screamed in pain. The assassin he saw now was fleeing from the scene. His vision blurred slightly. The young mer gritted his teeth together as he struggled to go after the assassin. He vaguely heard his partner’s shout. _It’s fucking poison_ , he thought as his left arm felt like it was on fire. _I need to catch him…_  
  
 _You won’t get away with this!_  
  
 _So much pain…._  
  
The ground shook as if it was going to break apart. The assassin nearly stumbled and glanced behind him. _How in Oblivion is he still up?!_ He watched the younger mer struggle  on his way. Then he looked ahead of him, only an ice field and ice formations. Somewhere it was cracking.  
  
Methas looked at his target again and pushed him over. A whimper from the younger mer. He heard the other mer coming after them. _Well, that much from getting laid_ , he thought, when the ground shook again.  
  
This time there a massive noise beneath them. The ice field that they were on cracked and began to tilt.  
  
The assassin struggled to get away from it. Away from it all.  Away from the mercenary.  
  
Teldryn shouted for his partner who he saw lying on the edge of the ice field. The cracking sound didn’t promise anything good. He rushed as fast as he could in the blizzard.  
  
Closer now, the older mer rushed on.   
  
Then the ice field cracked and split where Ciel’nn was laying. It tilted and the young mer begun to slide down.   
  
Teldryn shouted and tried to reach for his partner, but to his horror, Ciel’nn slipped away from his grasp and fell over the edge.   
  
“Ciel’nn!”  
  
The crevice seemed deep and dark. Here and there were jagged ice spikes on the walls before it became black.  
  
The older mer stared into the crevice, his arm still extended to reach out. “Ciel’nn!” He shouted. “Ciel’nn!”   
  
He couldn’t believe it. The younger mer was gone? His chest ached, his heart felt like breaking. The times he had spent with his partner… Teldryn lowered his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. He took a shaky breath, already missing his love.   
  
_Are you giving up, old mer?_  
  
He shook his head. No, maybe there was something to do yet. Teldryn gritted his teeth. It would be something he’d never do, but his partner had once said something about believing in the Tribunal. _I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I’m doing it for you, love,_ Teldryn thought.  
  
  
Teldryn swallowed as he closed his eyes as he brought his hand over his chest.  
  
 _Lady Azura or whoever is willing to listen._  
  
 _Save my boy if you can._  
  
 _I’ll find you, Ciel’nn. I promise._  
  
  
He glanced around for the assassin and noticed that he was not far away yet.  
  
“Azura curse you!”

 

\-----

Note: Ciel'nn falling into the crevice is part of my own experience when I was younger. Ciel'nn just had it worst. xD Poor thing.


	81. Chapter 81

The struggle against the blizzard weakened his efforts to chase the assassin down. The assassin who was trying flee from him. But Teldryn’s determination burned bright. He’d see to it that the assassin would suffer, but the older mer hadn’t thought about what he’d actually do to him. First, he needed to catch up with him.  
  
He could see that the assassin was in a panic, with hasty steps and he stumbled and did not want to face him. Oh, he should be afraid of him. _Just wait when I get my hands on you, scum,_ Teldryn thought as he kept his eyes on the assassin ahead of him. He’d need to get to him before nightfall which was around the corner.  
  
Teldryn didn’t know if the prayer had worked or not. He could only hope that someone heard it even if it sounded crazy to him. He never had prayed so it was a gamble.  A deep sigh escaped from his lips.   
  
_Ciel’nn… I don’t know if you’re alive or not, but I’ll find you. No matter what._  
  
The assassin stumbled again. Teldryn hastened his pace. Just a few more strides and the mer would be within his reach.  
  
 _Escape. I need to escape._ Methas dragged himself in the snow. He had no idea where he would try to escape. He didn’t want to die at the hands of a mercenary, but his legs felt like lead and were almost going numb. The mer considered to give in to the weather. _It would be better a death than the other option_ , he thought.   
  
Soon returning home didn’t seem possible, and a dark and cold slumber was calling him. Methas took one more step when the darkness embraced him.  
  
“S’wit!” Teldryn cursed as he reached out and grabbed the assassin by his cloak. The mer in his grasp was out cold. It wouldn’t be long before he’d die from the cold. He glanced around for a cave. _If I’m not mistaken…_ Tightening his grip on the mer’s cloak, Teldryn began to drag the assassin down the hill.  
  
The older mer’s memory did not fail him, for Teldryn indeed had found a cave near the Headwaters of Harstrad. _Thank Azura,_ he thought as he was making a small campfire to keep himself and the assassin warm. He still hadn’t made a plan about what to do with the mer. He shot a grim look on the sleeping and tied up assassin. He wanted so much to kill him here and now, but something told him he’d need the assassin yet. The older mer frowned at that.  
  
 _Be alive Ciel’nn, please…_  
  
The Fire Atronach kept watch for some hours while Teldryn slept. Though his sleep was restless and he didn’t dream. It was all a black slumber through to the early morning.  


* * *

  
  
Teldryn marched on with the whimpering assassin in front of him. The morning wind felt harsh on his face as he had taken the course to the South. The damned blizzard hadn’t beaten him yet. As long as they’d go south and reach the ash wastes within a day. The older mer wanted to hurry, but his hostage was slow. He pushed the mer. “Move faster!”  
  
Methas struggled to keep his balance. “Why?” He glanced over his shoulder. “Why don’t you just kill me?” He couldn’t fathom why the mercenary kept him alive.  
  
“Keep walking.” The older mer growled with a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
The assassin was quiet for a moment. _He’s a fool_ , Methas though. A hopeless fool. “Why bother? Your friend is gone. Do you understand? Whatever you’re planning it won’t bring him back.” He said with a pressing tone.  
  
This time Teldryn grabbed the assassin and spun him around, then smacked the mer. He watched him fall in the snow, holding his face. Taking a step closer to his hostage, and with an intimidating snarl he said, “I said keep walking and shut the fuck up!”  
  
“But he’s already dead!” Methas groaned. “If the fall won’t kill him, the poison will! It He’s dead before he hits the ground - if there’s one!” He winced at the pain. The punch had been brutish. He was a lucky mer that his cheekbone was still intact. Still, he’d rather die than be one’s punching sack. The mercenary came closer to him. “Not the face!” The mer whimpered and tried to cover his face. “Please..”  
  
Teldryn growled and kicked between the assassin’s legs. “Your face looks like you’re ready to eat someone’s ass.” He growled. A pathetic assassin. “Get up! And quit whining. We still have a way to go.” He shouldn’t waste time, but for his plan he needed the assassin alive. A plan that had formed up during his waking hours back in the cave. He had a clear goal for the day.   
  
And even if the assassin was certain of his partner’s death, Teldryn believed otherwise. The poison though, worried him to no end. _Keep believing in the Tribunal_ , Ciel’nn’s words echoed in his mind. The older mer sighed, _I’m doing my best to find you, love._  
  
They reached Thirsk Mead Hall when the last lights of evening faded out. Teldryn surveyed the area briefly and pushed the assassin toward the door. It seemed that the Rieklings hadn’t retaken the Hall yet. It was like they had vanished altogether. Whatever the case may be, Teldryn wanted to go inside the Hall and see if there was enough wood to make a fire to warm up. _Otherwise it’d be a cold night ahead_ , he thought.  
  
“Open the door and get in, s’wit.” The older mer hissed.   
  


* * *

  
At dawn, they set out again. Teldryn had tied the assassin’s hands with a rope and warned him not speak out of stupidity. They would reach his destination sometime in the afternoon. He marched down the hill, knowing that he was close to his goal, and he kept Ciel’nn in his thoughts. Occasionally he sent a silent prayer to the Tribunal until the assassin interrupted him.  
  
“Where are we going?” The assassin asked in a weak tone.  
  
Teldryn was quiet for a moment and then said, “Tel Mithryn."


	82. Chapter 82

The sight of Teldryn had faded. The young mer hoped his love wouldn’t blame himself. He cherished the moments he had spent with the bladesman. He’d miss him though. He’d miss everything about him. If only they’d had more time… _Teldryn…_  
  
Ciel’nn had closed his eyes as it had become pitch black in the crevice.  He winced at the pain that was caused by the poison. His couldn’t move his left hand and his heartbeat was weak. It was spreading. Any movement would make it worse, he knew.  _I’ll be dead before I reach the bottom,_ he thought.  
  
For all his life, the forces that couldn’t be defeated by any mortal means, had taken his friends away. The only difference was now that he had been the target this time by House Hlaalu and not by the forces of Oblivion. Ciel’nn didn’t know what to think of that twist. _Well, it’s better me than Teldryn…_  
  
Then his consciousness blacked out, but he felt something at the same time.  
  
It felt like a pull.  
  
  
In his mind, Ciel’nn felt himself falling, no, sliding through a smooth surfaced cavern. Only tiny pebbles slid with him. The darkness around him faded by a layer. A part of him wanted to flee, but there was nowhere to go. It screamed in panic, and Ciel’nn lingered between unconsciousness and acknowledgment of what was going on.  
  
The slide stopped and he fell through something that felt like cobwebs. Not sticky ones, but…silky.  
  
  
 _Endure, my child._  
  
The whispers came when Ciel’nn regained his consciousness then he fell back into the darkness.  
  
 _You shall not perish._  
  
There was feeling of air on his face as he fell into a large opening and then landed on an elastic surface. His consciousness lingered for a moment.  
  
 _The poison…_  
  
 _…unfortunate…_  
  
 _…you’ll endure…_  
  
 _…hardship…_  
  
Ciel’nn couldn’t see, but he felt something touching his cheek. He couldn’t say if it was real or not.   
  
_Look at me, child._  
  
It wasn’t a command, but a prompt. Ciel’nn thought to fight it, but his eyes snapped open as if he was awake. He’d swallow if he was able to, but everything got stuck in his throat. He wanted to have someone close to him, but he was all alone.   
  
_You’ll learn to cope, my child._  
  
 _In due time._  
  
Ciel’nn felt a sharp sting in the wound where he had been stabbed. He screamed until  his consciousness faded away. Then he fell once more.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Wuuuuu…”  
  
  
The Riekling patrol leader sighed. It was the fifth time when his patrol fellows whined about something. Maybe it was the boar meat gone bad, or something else. He didn’t really know what it was this time. If they didn’t stop then he’d leave them out for the night.  
  
He turned around with a scowl and then stared in shock. All of his patrol fellows were quiet and… dead. At first he couldn’t say why, but as he crept closer he saw a bigger person lying on the fellow rieklings. The person didn’t move either. He looked up from the bottom of the deep crevice.  
  
A fear settled in the riekling. This must be a bad omen as a higher person had fallen on them! A very bad omen! The riekling fell on his tiny knees and reached with his small hands up into the darkness, toward the sky above. Why? Why had the gods punished them so? He wept.   
  
“Goora.” A snarling sound came from close by.   
  
The Riekling turned to look with watery eyes. There stood Riiwak, the High Shaman’s assistant with a number of riekling warriors. The patrol leader sighed. He thought he’d be sacrificed for pleading the gods to spare them.   
  
Riiwak strolled closer to the patrol leader. With a gesture toward the person on the dead rieklings, he explained that he was there to retrieve the fallen one, on orders of the head Shaman, and as soon as possible.  
  
“Guh.” The Patrol leader sighed. He gestured wildly that the creature was dead as well as his fellows. No one could survive that fall. The deep crevice was lethal to all creatures and as far as he knew no one was spared from the fall. Not even poor B’wak who fell in the last year.   
  
The High Shaman’s assistant grunted and gestured the warriors to move the fallen one.It would be slow going, but it must be done. The High Shaman had said they did not have much time to act. He gestured to the patrol leader to follow him.  
  
They marched down the icy and deep caverns that were lit with small torches and glowing crystals. The cavern spiraled slowly down and then took a turn to left.  
  
Riiwak kept an eye on the fallen one once a while. He hadn’t let out a sound during the whole time, and the head Shaman’s assistant hoped all this was for nothing. He just couldn’t grasp the reason behind this event, and the High Shaman hadn’t explained much.  
  
They crossed the ancient mammoth twin bone bridge and  then approached the major area where every riekling watched them passing by. The chatter began after they were gone to the High Shaman quarters.

  
  
From the high rise and between the large braziers, with her ritualistic fetishes and a worn boar fur around her small body, and a mysteriously carved bone staff in her hands,  the High Shaman, Gnimmum, observed as they brought the fallen one to her domain.   
  
The rise was guarded by two bone masked Riekling Chargers on boars. They gave space for the warriors carrying the creature that had fallen onto them.  
   
“Mella kalee.” The High Shaman grunted and pointed at the low stone and bone ritual table on front of the rise. The table was covered with boar furs. She moved down the side ramp while they lowered her charge on the furs. Gnimmum gestured for Riiwak to prepare the fires near the table.  
  
She ushered the warriors away, and noticed the patrol leader lingering around, then she ignored the male Riekling. Gnimmum shifted at the table and observed the fallen one’s face. It wasn’t peaceful and the High Shaman frowned. Then she spotted the wound on the left shoulder; it had bled. Leaning close and sniffing at it, she shook her head. “Pugh!” The bleeding had stopped for some reason.   
  
And the poison, Gnimmum couldn’t make sense of it, but she let out a series of guttural curses. What a vile poison it was! She deemed there was something she could do about it. Turning swiftly and slamming her staff on the icy floor, the High Shaman signaled Riiwak to fetch some sapphire gems  from the storage area. And the assistant obeyed.  
  
Then she turned back to the fallen one, hoping she had time to save him. The fires around the table seemed weak, and Gnimmum gave a wave around with her staff. The fires became stronger and warmer. She’d still have to prepare the incense candles for healing which she believed would help.  
  
While waiting for Riiwak and the gems, Gnimmum noticed something that gave her hope; on the forehead of the fallen one had appeared  some beads of sweat.


	83. Chapter 83

Tel Mithryn was in his sight, and he pulled the rope after him, making the assassin fall down. “Get up!” He growled as he glanced at the gagged assassin, who was shaking his head and whimpering through the gag. _What a miserable mer_ , he thought with a frown. “Move it!”   
  
He put the assassin to walk before him as they descended the ashen hill. No surprises or attempts on his life that way. It would be foolish even to try. The older mer remembered his past struggles and fights. He had learned a lot, but he’d be more wary of the assassins - they always had an ace up their sleeve. _I wonder what’s Ciel’nn’s ace? I miss him_ , he thought with a sigh.  
  
Teldryn noticed the assassin had slowed down. “Get moving!” He growled and stepped closer to push him on, but the mer turned to him and reached out with a last desperate act.  
  
They struggled fiercely until they lost their balance. “S’wit!” Teldryn cursed as they fell and rolled down the hill while the ash flew around them.  
  
The older mer coughed and cursed again. He scrambled up and wiped ash from his mouth, then looked for the assassin. The mer was crawling away. With a stride Teldryn reached him and he grabbed his escaping prisoner. “You should have behaved.” With a hiss he smacked the assassin out cold.  
  
Teldryn shook his head as the mer went limp. Now he’d have to carry the fool. Sighing, he worked the assassin on his shoulder like a sack and began the slow stroll toward Tel Mithryn.  
  
 _Ciel’nn, I’m coming to find you._

 

* * *

The markings on the scroll were complex, and it certainly was Dwemer by its origin - Minasi bit her lower lip in frustration. _How Master Neloth is expecting this to be studied is beyond me_ , the Apprentice thought with a frown. If she could figure out the scroll puzzle, then the old Wizard would reward her with a more valuable study subject - a mysterious small pyramid shaped item. Her eyes shifted toward the tall shelf where the pyramid rested.  
  
It also was Dwemer design and it reflected light in a most curious way.  And…it beckoned her.   
  
Minasi shallowed as she glanced at Neloth. She well knew she wasn’t allowed to touch it yet, but it wanted her to open its secret. With a sigh, the apprentice looked back to the scroll in her hands. _He’ll notice even if I move just a tiny bit toward the shelf_ , she thought.  
  
Neloth grumbled from his study when the levitation lift sounded. “What it is now? I’m very busy.”  
  
Teldryn stepped away from the lift, and with a weary grunt he dropped the assassin on the floor, earning a look from the Apprentice. He ignored her and took a step closer to The Wizard himself.  
  
“Master Neloth, I’ve come to bargain.” He said in a serious tone.  
  
“A bargain?” Minasi chirped curiously. “What possibly you can offer to him, to us? And, who—”  
  
“Quiet!” Neloth grumbled and turned to face the bladesman. “Alright, I’m listening, but be swift about it.” He frowned and rubbed his beard. He noticed the younger mer wasn’t with him.  
  
“I need you to locate Ciel’nn with one of your divination spells. He’s fallen somewhere North.” Teldryn looked to the Wizard. Even if it pained him, he added. “Please.” His heart ached - he needed to find his love as soon as possible. And Master Neloth was his only hope.  
  
“And what do you seek to bargain with?” Neloth asked, still frowning.  
  
Teldryn half turned toward the assassin who was waking up. “I’m offering you a living specimen for the divination spell to locate Ciel’nn.” He thought he saw a glint of interest in the old Wizard’s eyes, and he heard a gleeful purr from the Apprentice as he held his gaze at Neloth.  
  
The assassin groaned through the gag and tried shift around.  
  
The Wizard stared at the mer on his floor while his hand gently rubbed his beard. A living specimen he needed, yes. It was a surprise from the bladesman to offer such a bargaining chip, but Neloth couldn’t care less if it was a moral issue or not. He looked back to Teldryn. “Done. I’ll use the Divination spell.” Then he glanced at his apprentice. “Minasi, prepare the specimen.”  
  
Teldryn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt the tears welling up behind his eyelids. Finally he’d get to know where Ciel’nn had fallen into. He had hoped Neloth would agree with his plan, but he realized there was more to it. His calmed heart raced now again and he was hoping they’d find some clue if his love was alive. The older mer didn’t know how the spell worked. _But I’d better prepare if the news is bad_ , he thought with a sigh. _Please be alive._  
  
He found himself a chair and looked to the Wizard. “How soon can you begin?”  
  
Neloth had walked back to his study and glanced at his apprentice shoving the poor mer into a small alcove, then bound him by a spell. “Once I have my tea. You said he fell in the North? Drovas! Tea!”  
  
“Yes, near Saering’s Watch.” Teldryn replied.  
  
Once Drovas arrived with the tea, Neloth drank it thoughtfully. Then he grabbed a book and large gem. Settling in the open space near the lift, the Wizard prepared for the spell. “A moment and everyone be quiet.”  
  
Teldryn closed his eyes for a moment. It was a moment of truth and he prayed. All he wanted was Ciel’nn back in his arms. He had dreams that they would leave Solstheim when this all was over; The Tempest that threatened everyone everyday and then there were the reavers on the horizon. All of it - when that was over, they would head away. Together.  
  
 _That’s if you’re alive, daelha_.

  
“I have a location for Ciel’nn.” The Master Wizard said. “Closest place to him is Benkongerike. He hanging by a thread.”


	84. Chapter 84

The High Shaman observed the fallen one who let out the whimpers of pain. It seemed, Gnimmum deemed, that he was fighting the poison with his entire being. She sensed something had happened to him as the poison would have killed him hours ago. But not, the fallen one struggled on while he remained unconscious.  And she could do nothing else to help him.   
  
“Maa…” Gnimmum sighed, gripping her staff. This was a battle that the fallen one would have to endure alone, and for that the High Shaman felt bad. The scented candles and boar furs helped only so much. She looked to Riiwak who shook his head.   
  
As the night crawled on, a sudden scream had startled the Rieklings. The High Shaman had hurried to see if the fallen one was alright, but she sensed the struggle was changing. Gnimmum knew the mind of a riekling - most would give in and die during the struggle. She was not sure about her charge.   
  
Riiwak approached her. “Kooova mook.”    
  
The High Shaman looked to her assistant as he gestured; the folks had began to believe that if the fallen one died they’ll be punished for it. Their gods were watching.  A frown latched on her small forehead. Grunting she gestured that it was out of her control and that she had done all she could.   
  
“Tel…dryn…”   
  
Gnimmum turned almost instantly toward the weak voice. Stepping closer to the table, she reached out to touch the fallen one’s arm, and poured assurance into her voice as much as she could.  “Safe.” She noticed the beads of sweat - he still had a fever. And fever brought nightmares. It troubled her.   
  
The fallen one shifted and turned his head. He let out a short whimper before he fell into a deep sleep.    
  
With a sigh, The High Shaman observed him for a long while.  Although she did not know about the tall people, but she sensed that the fallen one had suffered in numerous ways - some physical and some mental. This too worried her.    
  
“Teel-drinn?” Riiwak pondered as he rubbed his chin.   
  
The High Shaman turned to her assistant and nodded thoughtfully. “Erelaya.” She acknowledged that it had sounded like a name, but Gnimmum wasn’t sure to who it belonged to. Had the fallen one had a companion before his fall? She looked to Riiwak and gestured to him to stay and guard her charge. For herself, she needed answers.   
  
Riiwak nodded and watched the High Shaman strolling toward her own hut.   
  
In her hut, Gnimmum set away her staff, and then she prepared her personal altar with several candles and a bowl. She picked small a cup of grounded mammoth bone powder. With some uttered strange words she began to sprinkle the powder into the small brazier at her side.    
  
The High Shaman breathed the fumes as they floated around her and she closed her small eyes.   
  
The world  became smudged and took a different shape.    
  
Many, many events had the land gone through, and yet it thrived. Right now, it was being contested by higher beings that frightened Gnimmum. She still shifted as the world shifted into a winter land, toward some ruins.   
  
And within the wind came words.

  
  


* * *

  
  
His dreams were feverish. Shadows danced at the edge of his sight. When Ciel’nn blinked something disappeared or appeared. Shapes and figures, he didn’t recognize them. Whispers reached him, but he did not understand them. The ever-shifting plane was frightening and he didn’t know where he was.   
  
A sharp slash of pain ravaged through his body, making Ciel’nn winced a whimper, and he huddled down against a strange rock looking like formation and hugged himself. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees.   
  
…   
  
_ Am I even alive? _

 


	85. Chapter 85

The night had been somewhat restful, but Teldryn couldn’t think of anything else than going to find Ciel’nn. He prepared his backpack for the rescue trip. _Somewhere near Benkongerike._ _Hang on Ciel’nn_ , he thought as he packed a blanket while Neloth’s words still echoed in his mind, _He’s hanging by a thread_. The crevice had looked dreadful and full of ice spikes. _He’s probably badly injured and bleeding in the dark and alone. And scared._ Teldryn took a deep breath.  
  
The older mer wanted to hurry, but the Wizard had assigned his apprentice for the rescue trip too. For some other purpose no doubt. He didn’t mind as long as she was able to help him. Of course Minasi had complained, but it hadn’t help. The Wizard was firm on his decision.   
  
They were also given the rings of Recall. An old spell that would bring them back to Tel Mithryn. Teldryn had thought they were fancy mage rings, but he wasn’t sure if he trusted them to work.  
  
He stepped closer to the lift when Master Neloth was giving last minute orders to the Apprentice.   
  
“Remember to bring a Riekling for study.” The Wizard said with his arms crossed on his chest. “This will be another test for you. Do not fail.” Then he glanced at the bladesman, his eyes showing the slightest signs of ‘best of luck’. “Minasi will bring you both near the cavern. I’ll see you when you return.”  
  
 _We’re not going to use the lift and the front door?_ Teldryn wondered at Neloth’s words.  
  
Minasi nodded to her master and turned to the bladesman with the tiniest of smiles. “Are you ready? I should warn you that this might be not pleasant for those that aren’t used to it.”  
  
“I’m ready alright.” Teldryn nodded. He felt a little nervous, but it faded away. The need for finding Ciel’nn was greater than the concern for traveling by a Telvanni spell. “I have a strong stomach.” _I hope you know what you’re doing, woman._  
  
“Step closer so we can start this journey.” Minasi gestured at the space next to her. She glanced at Neloth who still was observing them. “Don’t try to have too much fun while I’m gone.”  The Wizard grunted at her, and the Apprentice smiled.  
  
Teldryn took his place next to the Apprentice and took a deep breath. He had no idea what to expect from this magical travel. Will his guts turn inside out? Would he feel sick afterward? _Focus on  Ciel’nn, old mer,_ his inner voice snapped at him.  
  
“See you soon, Master Neloth.” Minasi chirped and snapped her fingers.  
  
And they disappeared.  
  


* * *

  
The older mer almost fell on his knees after they appeared on the ancient stone stairs. He heaved for a moment, leaned  on his knees and let his breath catch up. No time to be squishy now, he thought. Teldryn straightened up and noticed the Apprentice waiting for him. He took a mental note that even if the blizzard raged around them, he wasn’t cold. _It must be another Telvanni spell_ , he thought.  
  
“Looks like we’re off course.” Minasi frowned. “Can you guide us to the cave if you recognize where we are at the moment?”  
  
“I think so.” Teldryn looked around the place. They were on a hill. The Stone stairs led down and at the south of them was a structure of some kind. The area belonged to the werebears if it there was belief to the rumors. “We’re near Snowclad ruins, and the cavern shouldn’t be far away.” He frowned as his gaze swept around the area. “We should get moving before we’re noticed.”  
  
“After you, mercenary.” Minasi sighed. “Sooner we find the place the better. I don’t understand why he wants a Riekling. They are nothing but a waste of time and dirty little creatures.”  
  
The older mer smiled as he took the lead and descended the stairs. He remembered Ciel’nn had talked to a Riekling as if he understood them. Teldryn hastened his pace as he wondered in what state his partner would be when they’d find him. _I hope they haven’t hurt him further than he already is_ , he thought.  
  
“And how he expects me to carry such a creature? Filthy, Filthy…” The Apprentice went on.  
  
“Try to keep up.” The older mer said as he arrived at another set of stairs. Teldryn hoped she’d stay quiet when they’d reach the cavern. Too much chatter would alert the Rieklings. _But who I am kidding? We’ll get noticed anyway._ _We must be careful because they might be a different tribe and there is no knowing of what they might do_. _And I don’t know what she can do. Azura bless this journey ahead._  
  
“So how did you two get separated?” Minasi queried as she stepped carefully down the hill.   
  
Teldryn gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to go into the details, let alone think of it again. It was still a fresh wound. “He fell into the open crevice when the land shook.” He tried to keep the sensitiveness off his voice. He didn’t expect her to care. _Why would she?_  
  
With a frown on her face, Minasi was quiet while they walked in a steady pace.  
  
At the entrance of the Benkongerike, Teldryn stopped for a moment and looked to the Apprentice. “This is the place. Probably full of rieklings, and there’s no knowing how large or deep it is.” _Whatever comes to meet us, I’ll be ready. I’ll face it and bring him back home_ , the older mer thought.  
  
“The sooner we find him the better chances he has to live.” Minasi said in a neutral tone. “I don’t know if Master Neloth included you two in my trial or not, but we’ll do it faster if we work together. I’m not as callous as he is.” She straightened up and stretched her fingers.  
  
Teldryn stared a brief moment at the Apprentice before he nodded. He had not expected that at all. At least they had a better chance at succeeding now. “Alright then. Let’s go.” He readied his sword and led them into the cavern.  
  
The entry tunnel was dark and quiet for the moment. There were some abandoned items on the snowy ground; a pair of worn shoes, a book and tankard. All stolen goods by the small creatures, and a small hut in the corner.  
  
Teldryn didn’t see any Rieklings yet, but he decided to advance cautiously. He then expected to see them further down the cavern. He swallowed as a shiver ran down his spine. _What are you nervous of, old mer? These are just Rieklings. It should be an easy feat._ But he frowned. Ciel’nn had told him and the Skaal that the small creatures weren’t stupid and that they should be respected. The older mer wasn’t sure, but these creatures were something.  
  
And Ciel’nn was somewhere there with them. Teldryn realized he could only look for him. He was so close to find him but also felt so far away. Hang on, love. I’m coming to find you, he thought as he narrowed his eyes at what he saw ahead.  


Ahead was a spacious opening with various barrels, baskets and crates. Some stolen goods were on the crates and the ground. One hut was at the wall side before the tunnel to the second part of the cavern. Three Riekling warriors were idly guarding near the center pile of crates and barrels.  
  
 _Three Rieklings could alert the whole tribe_ , Teldryn thought and glanced at the Apprentice who had prepared a spell on her hand.  
  
“We don’t know—” Teldryn whispered.  
  
“I can distract them, then we can sneak upon them.” Minasi said in a quiet tone, then she cast a magelight toward the cavern’s next tunnel.  
  
The Rieklings let out a surprised yelp and followed the mysterious ball of light.  
  
Teldryn cursed under his breath. He’d prefer more a cautious approach since his partner’s life was in question. _If this kind of action would cause harm toward Ciel’nn… I’ll do something to you too, mage._  
  
Minasi looked to the mercenary and whispered. “Come on. It won’t last forever.”  
  
With a light grunt, Teldryn got up and turned to the ramp on their right side. He felt the Apprentice following him closely. He kept his eyes on the rieklings that were still staring in wonder at the ball of light.  
  
The older mer licked his lower lip as they closed on the blue creatures. He heard a shift of magick as Minasi changed the spell on her palm. Teldryn braced himself for a fight.  
  
They approached the rieklings and the magelight vanished. Minasi gestured toward the creatures, and they appeared to be calm as she and the mercenary passed by them. They did not show any signs of hostility, instead they looked at them peacefully.  
  
But when Teldryn allowed himself to breathe freely, two more rieklings burst from the nearby barrels. Cursing, the older mer slashed at the nearest creature while he heard the Apprentice casting lightning at the second riekling.   
  
After they dispatched the rieklings Minasi checked if the first three were still under her spell. “We should move on quickly.” She murmured as she turned to the mercenary.  
  
“Agreed.” Teldryn grumbled and fixed his gaze at the next tunnel. His hand gripped his sword tighter as he heard a snort from nearby. _If I’m not mistaken…_ , he thought frowning. He had heard that snort before, and it certainly was from an animal. The older mer approached cautiously toward the next part of the cavern.  
  
Two more riekling hunters attacked them from the sides. Teldryn slashed out viciously a couple of times and the small creatures let out a cry of death. He wondered how many of them he had to kill before he’d find his love. And the Apprentice seemed to be effective with spells.   
  
They moved and he heard the snort again.   
  
Suddenly a bewildered Bristleback rushed toward them. Teldryn barely had time to avoid the damned beast. He heard Minasi hissing and casting an ice spike as the animal rushed past them. Turning swiftly, he prepared to slash out at the Bristleback.  
  
The beast stopped and turned around snorting at them. Then it charged with a rage at the older mer.  
  
Teldryn sidestepped as the beast rushed at him and he slashed his sword into its side, twisting it. Then he stabbed it as hard as he could and forced it to fall on its other side.The Bristleback screamed in agony before it collapsed on the ground.   
  
The older mer grunted as he began to detach his sword from the beast’s side. “I certainly hope there isn’t more of these.”  
  
“I agree.” Minasi nodded as she studied the area. “There seems to be a tunnel ahead. I’d suggest to summon the atronachs before going further in.” The apprentice flexed her hands and fingers. “It’s getting colder here.”  
  
“I’m not stopping before we find Ciel’nn.” Teldryn said in a firm tone. He pondered about the atronachs for a moment. “Alright. Let’s use them.” He nodded then. And hope they won’t harm Ciel’nn, with that though the older mer summoned his flame atronach. It always had been his great assistance. Perhaps against its own will but, Teldryn thought, it hasn’t been summoned a lot  lately. He turned to the Apprentice.  
  
Minasi had summoned her storm atronach and it rumbled before them. It was waiting for the Apprentice’s command. Minasi glanced at the mercenary with a slight smirk.   
  
The Storm Lord as Ciel’nn would put it, Teldryn thought. “Alright. Moving on.” He signaled his flame atronach to move into the ice tunnel. He almost felt pity for the poor creatures that would get in the way.  
  
With Minasi’s storm atronach following the flame one ahead, they rushed after them.  
  


* * *

  
  
After the last trap, the atronachs vanished and Teldryn and Minasi stopped for a breather. Their rush through the tunnel had been chaotic, and Teldryn thought that it was a miracle that the rieklings in the next cavern hadn’t heard the screams of their tribe fellows. Otherwise they’d be here already, the older mer sighed.  
  
“That was exciting.” The Apprentice murmured despite having her robes dirtied. “I can’t wait what’s next for us, and I need to find a special riekling for Master Neloth.” She added while she brushed her robes.  
  
Teldryn grunted and stretched his back and arms. “No time to waste.” He edged closer to the cavern opening and noticed some bridges ahead and two rieklings at first glance. _I hope we’re getting closer_ , he thought.  
  
“Onward then.” Minasi flexed her fingers and flashed an odd smile at the mercenary. She walked to the opening, and the two rieklings noticed her. With a wicked smile the Apprentice   extended her hand and cast lightning at the small creatures and then proceeded onto the first platform.

  
Shaking his head, Teldryn followed in and cast fireball onto the set of Rieklings that were coming from the second platform. She’s a crazy apprentice. We might have a problem, the older mer frowned. A deeper worry nagged at him - they hadn’t seen his partner yet, and they were going deeper into the cavern. I will find you, Ciel’nn.  
  
Two more rieklings they fought before the wooden door. Then Minasi frowned and tilted her head as if she heard something.  
  
Teldryn wondered what the Apprentice might have heard. He didn’t hear anything other than some low rumbling somewhere. “What is it?” He was ready to kick the door open. They shouldn’t pause for long.  
  
“I sense something…” Minasi whispered.  
  
“Right, we’ll keep looking.” The older mer replied and kicked the door open.   
  
Ahead of them was another corridor with no rieklings. It was quiet so far, and at the end of the corridor was a spiral set of stairs up. Teldryn walked on cautiously with the Apprentice close behind.  
  
“This begins to look like a barrow.” The older mer grunted. _And that bode well._ He frowned as he approached the spiral  stairs.   
  
“I think we’re close to something.” Minasi whispered. “I feel like we’re being watched.” She added as they climbed the stairs up. “This place is really old. Interesting.”  
  
Teldryn rolled his eyes. Mages… _I hope I’ll find Ciel’nn in the next cavern._  
  
They passed another corridor with a barred side room and left it behind as they took the turn to the right. The corridor wasn’t long and it was lit by four medium sized braziers. Then they crept closer to a doorway.  
  
 _We’re getting somewhere alright_ , Teldryn though. His concern for his partner grew bigger as he eyed the Great Hall before them. Dozens of rieklings idly guarded the ground level and on the side ledges. All of them seemed to be hunters and warriors. And if he saw correctly, a Riekling Charger on a Bristleback. _Just my luck_ , the older mer thought grimly. He glanced at the Apprentice close to him and gestured at her to move slowly. _No sudden moves, understand?_  
  
Minasi pouted but nodded and then they approached the ramp down to the Great Hall.  
  
“Stop!” A low grunt from the shadows at the side came.  
  
Teldryn froze in his place and hoped that the Apprentice wouldn’t make any sudden moves to agitate the rieklings. He looked at them and counted ten  warriors and one looked like a shaman of sorts as the torch light revealed them. _Shit!_ He heard Minasi’s light gasp.  
  
The Shaman-like Riekling who held the torch stepped toward them. “You. Follow. Us."


	86. Chapter 86

The pitch blackness of the tunnels made Teldryn feel uneasy. The only light in this forgotten place was the torch light. He shivered and noticed his breaths had become visible as it was colder. He didn’t know where they were taking him and the Apprentice. Finding Ciel’nn now might have become complicated. His throat constricted at the thought of Ciel’nn dying before he could find him. A frown latched on his forehead. _I have to find him._ The older mer sighed and hoped for the best.

  
They had been guided by the warriors, and if they strayed from the path, a poke by the small spear to the leg put them back.  
Once in a while Teldryn caught glimpses of torch lights at the sides. Torches and… shapes of Rieklings? He glanced at the other side, more Rieklings within the range of the torch light and watching them from the ice cliffs. _It’s like a Riekling main camp_ , Teldryn thought. _I’ve never seen so many of them at once._ _What does this even mean?_

  
He had made a mental note that Minasi hadn’t said a word since they were surprised. She must be making notes as well as looking for a suitable Riekling for Neloth. She might have some difficulty to choose on, but Teldryn didn’t care.

  
They were guided through another tunnel. Some barrels  and sacks were in the small alcoves as they passed by them. Sometimes a riekling  hunter patrolled in one of the side tunnels that seemed to continue as the older mer caught glimpses of them. _How deep do these tunnels go?_ He wondered.

  
After a while marching they came to large open space that was equally as dark as the other tunnels. Small lights flickered on the far sides, and here and there a blueish light illuminated from the deep ice walls. By looking down, Teldryn swallowed as he couldn’t see the bottom when they crossed the Ancient Mammoth Bone Bridge. But his awe was short lived as he focused on where they were going.

  
_This place seems to be important_ , the older mer thought as  they went into a tunnel and emerged after a while into another spacious place with a rickety barricade and small watch towers on both sides of the entrance. Teldryn frowned as his stomach tensed up. He didn’t like the odds of being in the middle of Rieklings and deep down somewhere in the middle of the ice. A shiver ran down his spine again.

  
There was no way of escape from the caverns if this would go awry. _Why have they led us here? I hope Ciel’nn is still alive - wherever he is._

  
The Rieklings around them watched as they marched through the front guard area which after that was the commons. There were dozens upon dozens Rieklings as far as Teldryn could count. A real Kingdom of Rieklings. He swallowed again. _This doesn’t bode well._ In his mind the older mer went through the possibilities of escaping and fighting. He didn’t like those odds at all.

  
“Gather yourself, mercenary!” Minasi whispered suddenly. “I can sense your hopelessness from here.” She was quiet for a moment as she surveyed the area - some quarters with fetishes and totems. “Maybe all is not lost yet.”

  
“Easy for you to say!” Teldryn hissed. “You just need a…” He had to shut his mouth. A quick glance around, and he was relieved that the Rieklings hadn’t comprehended his meaning. That would’ve been a disastrous event, and all hope for finding Ciel’nn would be lost. No, he wouldn’t give up. He couldn’t.

  
They were brought to a place that ended in two forked ways in opposite directions. The shaman-like riekling stopped the small group and gestured to the warriors to depart.

  
Riiwak waited for the warriors to leave and looked to the two mer. “You. Expected.” He gestured in the air. “Follow.” The High Shaman’s assistant turned to the right side tunnel and walked slowly.

  
_We’ve been expected?_ Teldryn glanced at the Mage. _How did they know we were coming?_ The mage didn’t say anything to him, but she glanced back at him with a neutral look. He didn’t know what to expect at all. The older mer followed the Riekling. _If it’s taking us to their leader we might as well as ask if they’ve seen Ciel’nn._

  
Riiwak led them to the High-Shaman quarters and gestured for them to wait at the large brazier. The two Riekling Chargers were on the ramp guarding the place.

  
It didn’t take long until The High-Shaman strolled toward them. She looked up to them for a moment, gripping her staff and her eyes studying the older mer. “Boo cha!” She nodded. “We. Wait. You. Expected.”

  
“Why?” Teldryn frowned at the Riekling Shaman. It was beyond his understanding why such creatures would’ve been expecting them.

“Have you— ?”

“You. Teel-drinn?” The High Shaman asked peering into the mer’s eyes.

  
“Something is going on here.” Minasi whispered while she gazed around the place. Her eyes found the Riekling who had led them here and a mischievous smile crept on her lips. 

  
Teldryn blinked. “Teldryn. That’s my name. How?”

  
The High Shaman nodded slowly, and replied in a mysterious tone, “We. Heard.” She pointed with her small hand toward the small section of the hall that was covered with hanging furs and  leathers and fetishes. “Go. On.” She gestured.

  
Teldryn shivered. _They heard?_ He felt his heart bounding fast as a strange sensation flowed through him. He swallowed as he shifted to move toward the covered section. What would he find there? Perhaps he imagined all of this? It didn’t make any sense to him.  
He licked his lower lip before pushing the patch-work leather cover aside and stepped in.

  
The place was fuming with scented candles and the small braziers. He narrowed his eyes as the smoke stung his eyes as he took another step. His eyes found the person on the stone table, covered in furs. His eyes widened and he lips parted as he rushed to the table.

  
“Ciel’nn?” He whispered, his hands shaking and his eyes welling up. _Thank Azura!  I found him!_ The older mer reached out but he grabbed the edge of the table to balance himself. “Ciel’nn! I finally found you!” He said softly as it felt hot. _By Azura! He looks so ill! If I could’ve found you sooner…_ He want to hold Ciel’nn close to him, but he didn’t know if  the young mer was injured. His chest ached. Had he found his partner too late? He’d never forgive himself. Teldryn leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Ciel’nn’s forehead, then he heard a shifting sound.

  
“Is he…?”

  
The High-Shaman had followed the older mer and now looked at him. “Alive. Yes.” She paused to see the relief on the mer’s eyes. “But. High fever. Nightmares.” She gestured in the air and seemed to be thinking.

  
Then Minasi came to listen to them and she saw the unconscious young mer on the table. She nodded to the mercenary. It would be anytime now to use the rings, but something told her to wait a while longer. So the Mage stood and studied the place with her eyes and made mental notes.

  
“It’ll be alright, Ciel’nn.” Teldryn whispered while he caressed his partner’s hair. _As soon as we get you out of here. I’ll take care of you, daelha._ He wondered about the assassin’s words about the poison. The Riekling Shaman had said he’s alive but… _What has transpired? What happened to you?_ The young mer looked so suffered and broken that it almost broke his heart.

  
Suddenly Riiwak rushed to them, panting. “Araloo! Araloo!” He gestured hastily once he caught his breath. The Chieftain had said that they must sacrifice the fallen one to appease their gods, and the warriors would come soon for him. He couldn’t stop them.

  
Gnimmum scoffed, gripping her staff.

  
“What’s happening?” Teldryn demanded to know while he felt a tingling in his chest. _Something is wrong I can tell,_ he thought and glanced at the Mage. Minasi was frowning and looked nervous. He glanced at Ciel’nn and bit his lower lip.

  
“Danger.” Gnimmum said simply. “Protect. Him.” She seemed agitated gestured at the mer on the table. “Need. To. Leave.”

  
Minasi stretched her fingers and arms while she watched them debating. She also felt the danger and it made her nervous as Neloth without his tea. The thought of Neloth made her twist her mouth. _Neloth and his tea_ , the mage shook her head inwardly. _I must be ready to grab any riekling when the opportunity presents itself._ She signaled to the mercenary that she was ready for whatever was coming to them.

  
Teldryn cursed under his breath and gently lifted his partner onto his arms. “Hang on, Ciel’nn.” He whispered. He would have wanted to cover him in the blanket he had in his backpack, but apparently there was no time for it. Another curse left from the older mer lips. He looked at the Riekling Shaman. “We’re ready. Where should we be going?” He noticed the Mage stepping closer to them.

  
They followed the High Shaman to the Commons where a score of  warriors stopped them. The other Rieklings were watching the commotion as one of the warriors stepped toward the seemingly fleeing group. Gestures were made and an argument rose up between the warrior and the High Shaman.

  
_Fucking great_ , Teldryn thought as he adjusted Ciel’nn in his arms. The young mer let out a small moan in his sleep. He frowned. His love probably was having nightmares. Hopefully it would end when they got to escape this place. The older mer pressed his partner against his chest. “I love you, Ciel’nn. I’m going to get you out of here.” He whispered into Ciel’nn’s ear. _In one way or another…_

  
The Rieklings made way for the approaching Chieftain with two guards, and he didn’t look pleased. He grunted deeply at the High Shaman and gestured at the mers. He demanded the sacrifice to happen so their gods would stop growling at him. The sacrifice of all three would appease them.

  
Gnimmum scoffed and objected about the whole idea. She was sure that Chieftain had gone mad while eating the glowing fungi. The sacrifice would not happen while she still lived, she assured the Chieftain. And then they argued noisily and started throwing threats at each other.

  
Teldryn looked at Minasi with a question.

The Mage frowned at him and looked around. Everyone’s focus seemed to be at the arguing pair. She should make her move soon. Minasi’s lips parted as she was about to say something when — 

  
— when a loud roar echoed through the caverns, making them tremble. It was a angry roar and another roar came after it.

  
The Rieklings froze.

  
Teldryn cursed under his breath and held Ciel’nn even tighter against himself.

  
Minasi grabbed the High Shaman’s assistant and disappeared out of sight.

  
A panic set into the Rieklings. They mumbled in fear and started to looking for escape.

  
The older mer swallowed. He wouldn’t be able to fight while having his love in his arms. He would also have to seek an escape. Maybe a tunnel somewhere. Preferably close by and that would lead to safety. Yes, that was good wish-thinking. He braced himself to run.

  
“Eeeloo!” The High Shaman gasped as she looked past the Chieftain. She couldn’t believe it - The Ancient Frost troll had awoken from it’s slumber. It was truly unlucky timing and it may as well as be that their high pitched arguments had disturbed its sleep. Gnimmum paid no attention when the Chieftain cried out and fled.

  
“Run!” She cried out when the Ancient Frost troll crushed its way from the darkest corner of the Commons, and it grabbed the closest Riekling and took a chomp of it.

  
Holding Ciel’nn tightly against himself, Teldryn shifted toward the tunnel just ahead. He could only hear the panicked scream of the Rieklings and the roars of something he didn’t know. His partner let out a quiet moan as the caverns trembled and the roars echoed. “Hold on, Ciel’nn!” Teldryn gritted his teeth while he tried to dodge the running Rieklings.

  
More screams and the cavern shook. The roars were closer now, but Teldryn didn’t have time glance over his shoulder. He’d need to find some cover so he could adjust the young mer in his arms. He could tell the troll was close by.

  
He almost lost his balance when the ground shook around him. Ahead of him he noticed a tunnel that was not far away. If he only could get there in time, but the damned troll was getting closer.

  
There was a corner near him and the older mer decided on a whim to find cover from there. Only there was a small alcove, but it was between two cracks. Teldryn took a deep breath and wedged himself and Ciel’nn carefully through the gap. He’d have a very short time before the troll would find them.

  
He leaned against the alcove wall and slid himself down. With Ciel’nn in his embrace, Teldryn checked his partner’s face - still distorted. It’s the nightmares and this place, he deemed. He sighed and brushed the stray hairs from Ciel’nn’s face. _Well, at least we die together if there’s nothing else, he thought. I’m so sorry, Ciel’nn._

  
The troll had found them, and Teldryn stared at it with his heart racing. He could feel the hatred from the troll. For what the Rieklings had done, he did not know. He pulled Ciel’nn closer to him, his head under his chin and hugged him tightly. Then he closed his eyes _. _


	87. Chapter 87

The cavern shook and bits of ice exploded into dozens of fragments that shot in every direction.

  
  


* * *

It was dark and quiet, then a shifting of air until —  
  
“How long are you going to sit there with him?”  
  
 _I know that voice._ Teldryn exhaled and sighed deeply. He had thought they had died. The Ancient Frost Troll had been close to them. Close enough to… He had accepted his death with Ciel’nn, but… _What had happened?_ The older mer opened his eyes.  
  
 _Tel Mithryn! How?_ Teldryn blinked his eyes and observed his partner. Ciel’nn’s hand was on his ring finger. The ring! He had forgotten the whole ring! Ciel’nn’s hand must had moved when he had leaned against the alcove wall.  
  
 _And it saved us. The ring had worked after all_ , the older mer thought. _It worked._ Teldryn sighed deeply and kissed the young mer’s forehead which was still hot. He’d need to get his partner in bed to rest and quickly.  
  
“I need to get him to rest. He’s very ill.” Teldryn said as he struggled to get on his feet while still holding Ciel’nn.  
  
“Yes, I’d suppose so.” Neloth said with a frown. “Where is the Apprentice?” He reached to his tea cup and sipped.  
  
Teldryn managed to stand and adjusted the young mer in his arms. “I don’t know. I think she left before me. She isn’t back yet?” Not that he cared much. He had more important things to do. It was best if he’d take Ciel’nn to the Steward’s House. It would be quiet there. The older mer walked toward the lift. _Might ask the Alchemist for help,_ he thought.  
  
“She hasn’t shown up yet.” Neloth grumbled as he watched the mer carrying his partner.  
  
“Well, I’m sure she’ll show up eventually.” Teldryn said. “Thanks for the ring!” Then he hopped down the lift.

  
  


* * *

  
  
With Ciel’nn in the bed and resting, Teldryn sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed and caressed his partner’s cheek and hair. “You don’t have any idea how hard it is just to sit and watch while you lay ill there, Ciel’nn. I’m happy that we made it out.” He whispered. He leaned closer and it was then when he saw the stab wound. The older mer narrowed his eyes.  
  
 _What in Oblivion?_  
  
The wound didn’t seem fresh or old. It looked like… a timeless wound. It hadn’t been infected or anything. Teldryn didn’t know what to think. He stared at it with his lips parted. He suspected Ciel’nn wouldn’t have an answer either.  
  
He pulled back and rubbed his head. Exhaustion wasn’t far away and he’d need to rest too.   
  
The door opened and Drovas slipped with a covered tray. “Man, you look really messed up. Why don’t you rest, Teldryn?” He set the tray on the small table. “I brought some food for you. I know Master Neloth doesn’t care, but since you and Ciel’nn are going to spend some time here… We can’t let you starve.”  
  
“Thank you, Drovas.” The older mer smiled tiredly as he stood up. “Is the ash storm raging out there?” He walked to the table and lifted the cover. The familiar smell of ash yam and horker soup made his stomach growl.  
  
“Oh, it’s still raging, but I think it’s slowing down.” Drovas replied.  “And, Elynea said she’d check on Ciel’nn as soon as she can. You know, Neloth keeps her busy?” He glanced at the young mer on the bed and shook his head. “Poor mer. I wish a good recovery for him.”  
  
The older mer smiled and nodded. “So do I. Thank you for the food, Drovas.”  
  
He ate the soup while glancing at his partner, and still wondering how the Rieklings had heard them. Really a strange thing, he thought as he ate another spoonful of soup.   
  
Teldryn settled next to Ciel’nn to rest himself. He brushed his tangled hair for a moment and planted a soft kiss on the mer’s forehead. “I hope you have peaceful dreams, daelha.” Then he put his arm over his partner and listened to Ciel’nn’s breathing for a while.  
  
 _I’m here, Ciel’nn. You’re not alone anymore._  
  


* * *

  
The place shifted again, but this time violently as if something twisted and tore it hard. Absently Ciel’nn observed it change shape and did not pay much attention afterward. The figures and shapes around him kept shifting but he ignored them.  
  
 _I miss Teldryn…_  
  
Sometime later he got up and began to walk away. Away from the strange place where he had been sitting for an unknown length of time. Ciel’nn passed by something that reminded him of a lava stone formation. How strange, but he kept walking without destination.  
  
The way ahead was blocked by a large gap in the ground. Ciel’nn stared at it with a frown and looked around. The surrounding area was timeless or it seemed so. It certainly didn’t seem like he was in Oblivion. He’d feel it if he was. _Wait. I’d feel it? Where did that thought come from?_ He shook his head. Maybe he was getting crazy?  
  
 _What is this place? Why I am here? Am I dead??_  
  
 _I need Teldryn.._  
  
Ciel’nn gasped for air as his legs gave out and he collapsed on the ground. His chest hurt and tears rolled down his cheeks as he lay there shaking and wrapped his arms around himself as a last protective barrier for himself.   
  
He stayed there whimpering for an unknown length of time.  
  


* * *

  
Elynea observed the sleeping young mer for a while. The young mer’s skin color seemed to return to normal, but he still let out a whimper or a moan occasionally in his sleep. The Alchemist wished she had something for the nightmares that Teldryn had told her Ciel’nn to had.  
  
“The fever is fading, but we’ll have to wait for now, Teldryn.” Elynea straightened her back and turned to the older mer. “Send for me if there’s changes in his condition. If he doesn’t wake up soon, we’ll have some problems as his body gets weaker.” She stated in a serious tone.  
  
“I will. Thank you, Elynea.” Teldryn nodded. He watched her leaving through the door before he walked to the table and took a sip from his tea cup. His eyes were on his partner. It was the third day after their return and it had been hard to watch and wait for Ciel’nn to get better.   
  
He sat on the bed, and with a sigh, he took Ciel’nn’s hand in his own and kissed it. “You don’t know how much I’d like to hear your voice, your laugh… I wish you’d wake as soon as your fever fades.” Teldryn observed his love’s facial features and expression. The young mer seemed to have calm dreams for now.  
  
“Azura bless you, daelha. I’ll be here when you decide to wake up.” 

 


	88. Chapter 88

A figure was standing on a nearby cliff. Absently Ciel’nn thought he knew what it was, but ignored it. He had found a place to rest between two strange rocks. He felt dull and he was nearly giving up. He had been wandering around the area and hadn’t found a means to escape.  
  
 _Follow…_. A cold voice in his mind said.  
  
Ciel’nn reluctantly looked at the figure and narrowed his eyes. It looked familiar, then a cold shiver ran down his spine. _This presence…_  
  
It looked like him, but it had black eyes where a flicker of amusement flashed, and the crimson red warpaint decorated its face. A twisted cold smile played on its lips.The silky black hair seemed to float at the hair ends. The blackened chitin armor covered its body that was partly in the shifting shadows.  
  
The figure shifted. _Follow…_  
  
Ciel’nn stared at it with his lips parted and eyes wide as it turned away and began to climb on the next cliff. He hesitated while he breathed slowly. There wasn’t another way anywhere. The young mer looked up and narrowed his eyes again.  
  
The figure was waiting for him on another higher cliff.  
  
 _Follow…_  
  
With a sigh, Ciel’nn stood up and  walked on the first cliff. He didn’t know where else to go, and if this figure was leading him to somewhere…. It was better than staying in this place. His heart still raced because of its presence. As to where they were going, the young mer didn’t know.  
  
He followed it a cliff at a time, and Ciel’nn noticed he wasn’t getting tired from it. The figure was always two cliffs ahead of him because he didn’t want to face it right on. He dreaded to think what would happen if…  
  
 _Follow…_   
  
Ciel’nn frowned and reached out for the next cliff. His chest hurt when he thought of Teldryn. He wanted to cry out, but found his throat sore from crying. A part of him wanted to give up and drift in this bizarre place.  
  
 _I miss Teldryn…_  
  
After a while he reached the top cliff and glanced around. The figure was gone from it, Ciel’nn found out. He peered into the horizon that seemed like a giant whirlwind. Anywhere else it was just obscure mountains and darkening skies above. Below the cliffs was an endless spiraling gap. He backed away from the edge.  
  
The presence returned and he came face to face with the figure. Ciel’nn cried out in surprise and backed away hastily. He shook his head. _No, this can’t be!_ He thought as he tried to avoid their eye contact. It had been hard to fight and resist its presence when it wasn’t wanted. His life had been difficult because of it.  
  
 And now he was forced to face it. Alone.  
  
But deep inside him Ciel’nn knew it was part of him. It would always be a part of him. The dark  shadow of himself was what he needed to survive. He shook his head again. _I’ll manage without it! Would I?_   
  
Then his head sagged when he realized the truth.  
  
The figure tilted its head. Then it ran and pushed Ciel’nn off the cliff and embraced him.  
  
Ciel’nn screamed wide-eyed as they fell. He felt its embrace so smothering that he thought he’d run out of air.  
  
Then darkness.  
  


* * *

  
It was late evening, and Teldryn didn’t want to think about the next day. He walked over to the bed and put his hand on Ciel’nn’s forehead. _Thank Azura! It’s going down._ He sat on the edge of the bed as he felt an unexpected release of tension in his body. “You’re going to be better soon, Ciel’nn.” He whispered and caressed his cheek.The skin color was returning normal and for that the older mer was thankful.  
  
Ciel’nn’s eyes fluttered open after a long sleep to hear someone praying near him. He blinked and tried to swallow. “Teldryn?” He rasped. His eyes shifted sleepily as he tried moving his hands. His body felt feeble. How long had he been sleeping? His mind was still in a blur, but it was clearing. He longed for his partner, his arms around him.  
  
Teldryn’s eyes snapped open at the feeble voice and he looked down. The young mer had his eyes on him and Teldryn’s mouth fell open. His eyes welled up in relief. “You’re awake!” He cried and leaned in to plant a kiss on his forehead, then he took his partner’s hand into his own and gazed into his eyes. “I was so worried, but I’m damn delighted that you’re back.” He reached to caress the young mer’s cheek. “No, don’t try to sit up yet. Just rest.”  
  
“I need you, Teldryn!” Ciel’nn cried out, then coughed. He needed to feel and have Teldryn close to him.  
  
The cry alerted the older mer and he gently shifted closer to his partner, helped him sit up and embraced him as tightly as he dared. He felt Ciel’nn wrapping his arms around him. The young mer let out a deep breath which after he cried against his shoulder. Teldryn brushed his partner’s back. “It’s going to be alright. I’m not going anywhere, Ciel’nn.” He caressed his hair softly while his own eyes welled up again. “I love you.”  
  
After awhile Ciel’nn calmed down and drank water that Teldryn had brought him. “I love you too, Teldryn. I’m more than relieved to see you again. I thought…” he lowered his head and swallowed. “I thought I died and lost you.” He had questions but they’d have to wait until he would felt better.The young mer looked to his partner. “I thought you didn’t pray.” He smiled.  
  
With a warm gaze Teldryn smiled back. “I prayed when you fell.” He said in a soft tone. _Uh oh, I have his full attention now._ He caressed his partner’s hand. “I’ve been praying a lot lately and it’s because of you. I also thought I lost you, but it seems my prayer worked.” The young mer stared at him for a moment. “How are you feeling, daelha?”  
  
 _Teldryn prayed and I’m alive because of that?_ Ciel’nn thought, but he shook it off. He didn’t want to bother himself with such thoughts. It’s enough that I’m back with him. ”I’m still feeling sore, but having you with me is making it better.” He smiled as he had begun to feel safe again and in the care of his love.  
  
The door was burst open and Minasi stormed in. “Is it here? Have you seen it?” She eyed the room and noticed the young mer who was awake. Her expression softened for a moment. “I hope he tells you how we rescued you.” She addressed Ciel’nn. “Have you seen the blue thing around here?”  
  
“Well, it’s good that you’re back. Neloth seems lost without you.” Teldryn grinned, and the Apprentice sneered at him.  
  
“What Riekling?” Ciel’nn asked. He had no idea what was going on. “Rescued?”  
  
Teldryn looked to his partner. “I’ll tell you all about it when she’s gone.” He said in a low tone. Then looked back to Minasi. “No, I haven’t seen it. Did you lose it?"


End file.
